Oscura Pesadilla
by Lira12
Summary: Cuando el mundo se encuentra bajo una gran amenaza, Clarke Griffin y su mejor equipo harán todo lo posible para detener a ese monstruo que intentará acabar con las vidas de los demás, pero el mayor problema la pondrá puesta en dudas cuando secretos salen a la luz y se descubre que la meta final de la amenaza que se cierne sobre sus cabezas es exactamente la misma meta que la suya.
1. La noche en que se conocieron

¡Hola amigos y amigas! Nos vemos para una nueva historia de The 100. Dios, esto va a ser impresionante. Tenía planeada esta nueva historia desde hace mucho tiempo, no la había querido subir hasta ver el capítulo 1 de la 5 temporada, porque quería conocer la personalidad de Madi, y si bien no es mucho lo que se mostró, creo que para mí ha sido suficiente. Tengo ya casi diez capítulos escritos de esta historia, lo cierto es que podría tener más pero sucedió un problema, del cual no hablaré ahora, lo mencionaré al final del episodio así que no les daré nada de que hablar de momento.

Tengo ganas de subir esta historia porque me venía rondando desde hace tiempo, en cuanto a la trama principal, pero en cuanto a los personajes de The 100 participando, simplemente, es decir que esta historia podía haber sido para cualquier seria, pero finalmente, con el tema de la 5ta temporada que salió y con el trailer de la comic con, que en mi opinión fue una maravilla porque parecía un cuento de hadas, decidí adaptar la trama que tenía en mente a los personajes de The 100 y más porque dentro de esta serie hay una gran variedad de personajes con los cuales puedo jugar bien.

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí va el primer capítulo de está nueva historia. Disfruten la lectura.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _1  
La noche en que se conocieron_

La noche cayó sobre sus cabezas ese día antes de que alguien pudiera avecinarlo, nadie estaba prestando atención a la pequeña nube de vapor que se les formaba en la boca cada vez que decían algo, simplemente mantenían la vista enfrente listos para moverse a la acción. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de qué hora era, ni pretendía saberlo.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, siendo por primera vez consciente de que la luna permitía que sus rayos bañaran el cielo y no el sol. Una mueca se formó en sus labios mientras pensaba en aquel manto negro que cubría todo el cielo podía ocultar del otro lado del espacio.

Un suave soplido hizo a su cabello rubio ondear en la noche, siendo apenas detectable bajo las sombras del cielo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul, casi negra bajo la noche, mientras frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros, el volumen a todo reventar de una fiesta provocaba ondas en el viento.

Con una mirada impasible en su rostro, Clarke observó la gran casa blanca que se encontraba en medio de la calle, rodeada por otras casas pequeñas que solo la hacían resaltar más. Aquella no era una casa cualquiera, definitivamente vivía un millonario, alguien que se ganaba la vida a costa de los demás, eso era seguro, por qué de qué otra manera podía pagar aquellos lujos, definitivamente no era un director de cine, un actor o un dj de gran renombre, simplemente era alguien que sabía hacer negocios sin importarle a quien lastimaba durante el trato.

– Estamos listos para entrar – Detrás de ella, por sobre su hombro, una vocecita la llamó con un tono firme.

– Entonces hagámoslo – Ella dijo volteándose rápidamente. El muchacho que se encontraba detrás mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos, dentro de una cazadora negra que cubría una sudadera de color gris, al menos eso es lo que ella podía ver, y una camisa negra. Él sí tenía frío. El muchacho tenía el cabello de color azabache que fácilmente se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche, su rostro tenía rasgos asiáticos y no era mucho más alto que ella. Él asintió cuando ella lo miró y rápidamente rodeó una minivan de color negra que estaba estacionada a unos metros de la casa.

Con los vidrios polarizados era imposible saber quién se encontraba dentro, pero ella no necesitaba mirar por una ventana para saberlo. Sentados en la minivan, con una puerta abierta para la parte trasera, se encontraban dos chicos cargando rifles.

Ella observó a los dos: un chico de cabellos negros azabache, algo corto ligeramente rizado. Vistiendo con un chaleco antibalas sobre su ropa negra, traía ropa gruesa que definitivamente no era por el frío, más bien era el uniforme que nadie del equipo utilizaba. A su lado, había una chica de cabello largo color negro que a diferencia de él su chaqueta era de cuero. La joven no tenía el cabello rizado, pero desde cierto punto tenía algún parecido con el muchacho, sobre todo en sus ojos oscuros.

– Vamos a apostar – La chica dijo con una sonrisa mientras guardaba una pequeña pistola en su bota derecha – Veinte dólares a que derribo más que ustedes dos

– ¿Bromeas? No lo lograras – El chico asiático dijo.

– Ustedes disparan como niñas – La muchacha dijo riendo mientras daba un salto de la minivan hacia el suelo – ¿Quién entra?

La chica sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a sus compañeros discutir por una puesta como cada vez que llegaban a los lugares de encuentro con las misiones. Resopló mientras recogía una pistola y la guardaba en su vaina junto a su cinturón, antes de tomar un rifle.

– ¿Recuerdan el plan, cierto? – Preguntó ella mientras ignoraba su juego y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa. Los tres jóvenes la siguieron antes de que junto a ella, unos hombres vestidos de negros con un chaleco antibalas que traía franjas amarillas, vestidos con cascos y micrófonos, salieran de otras minivan, todos cargados con armas y moviéndose con cautela por toda cuadra apuntando con los rifles todo lo que les rodeaba.

– Nosotros atraparemos a los comerciantes y a Collins, tú conseguirás a los rehenes. Todo bien claro – Dijo el muchacho de cabellos rizados.

– Tenemos a Raven al otro lado del comunicador – El chico asiático dijo con seriedad – estaremos en contacto con ella si algo sale mal

La muchacha se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, observando el lujo y cuidado de la pintura, las lámparas debían ser realmente caras, había escalones antes de llegar a la puerta, plantas bien cuidadas. Era una pena que todo eso se viniera abajo en cuanto ellos entraran. La música refinada, pero fuerte y potente, las ventanas vibraban a penas visiblemente. Detrás de ella, los tres jóvenes alzaron sus rifles y con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada, que ella no vio pero sabía que la tenían, respiró hondo antes de apuntar hacia la puerta.

– No quiero muertos esta noche. Consigan a todos los comerciantes y a Collins, yo sacaré a los rehenes.

Dicho esto, no dio tiempo de responder, ella pateó la puerta con tanta fuerza que de un solo golpe cayó de golpe quebrando la mirilla que se cernía en la parte alta de la elegante puerta tallada en roble puro. Dentro de la casa, la música se detuvo abruptamente, muchas personas vestidas elegantemente, con una copa en sus manos, alzaron la mirada con terror hacia las puertas y durante esos pequeños valiosos segundos en que todo se quedó en silencio se prepararon para el caos.

La mayoría de las personas estaba armada y las balas volaron por todas las direcciones. La chica corrió detrás de una pared protegiéndose a sí misma, sus compañeros se habían perdido en el caos, los vidrios eran rotos por los balazos, mujeres y hombres tratando de escapar. Ninguno era inocente.

Sabía que incluso si lograban salir de la casa no llegarían muy lejos, ya que otros agentes se encontraban afuera, algunos se encontraban la límite de la calle donde la habían cerrado y evacuado a los demás residentes de la cuadra y otros se encontraban literalmente esperando del otro lado de la puerta caída listos para detener a los que se intenten fugar.

Entre el caos, la chica logró divisar a un hombre de cabello corto color rubio, bastante despeinado, que vestía con un esmoquin negro. Se encontraba arrodillado tras un pequeño librero mientras apuntaba con una pistola hacia cualquier agente que intentara lastimarlo a él. La muchacha alzó la mirada detrás de él, donde parecía proteger una puerta cerrada que tenía las palabras «no entrar» escritas en un viejo papel que desentonaba con la costosa sala de la casa.

Estaba por moverse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y en un movimiento rápido ella se quitó de donde estaba justo cuando quien la sostenía aventó un jarrón contra el suelo. Ella pateó a un joven en la pantorilla haciéndolo caer y luego se arrastró rápidamente fuera de su vista.

De pie sobre la sala, pudo notar como la mayoría de los agentes intentaba someter a las personas de la fiesta, algunas mujeres u hombres lo aceptaban con temor mientras que otros seguían resistiéndose. El hombre junto a la puerta prohibida no estaba ahí pero eso a ella no le importo, empujo con su hombro la puerta de roble encontrándose con un estrecho pasillo en el cual solo había unas escaleras hacia el sótano.

– Raven, ¿dónde están las víctimas?

Del otro lado se escuchó un sonido extraño y finalmente la voz de una chica resalto por sobre la de los demás compañeros que ella solo podía escuchar debido a los micrófonos.

– _En teoría frente a ti._

La chica bajo la mirada hacia el oscuro pasillo escalado y luego dio un paso. La tabla rechino bajo sus pies y cada paso era peor que el anterior. Si abajo había alguien, seguramente y había advertido su presencia. Justo a los pies de las escaleras había un marco de puerta. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba llena de chucherías viejas, no había ventanas y sin duda no había personas. No estaba pintada, sino que era cemento puro, paredes, techo y suelo. Latas de pintura se encontraban amontonadas en una esquina, algunas abiertas y secas y otras cerradas, un armario viejo sin nada y bolsas negras que a la chica no le dieron buena espina.

– Raven, tu estúpido programa no funciona. No hay nadie.

– _Hey, no culpes a mi programa. Es un detector de calor, funciona perfectamente_ – La voz femenina le respondió ofendida – _y según lo que veo, están ahí. Busca bien, debe haber… ¡eso es! Una habitación secreta..._

Alzó la mirada a todo lo que le rodeaba y se detuvo a mirar al armario, soltando el rifle y permitiendo que la cinta negra con la cual lo colgaba en su hombro lo sostuviera ella se movió hacia el viejo objeto y lo empujó con fuerza, apoyando todo su peso sobre él. No hubo sorpresa ni sonrisa de satisfacción cuando del otro se encontró con un pequeño túnel detrás de este objeto. Definitivamente ella no podía pasar de pie, tendría que arrodillarse ya que ni siquiera un niño podría caminar por ahí. Si existía otra entrada, ella no tenía tiempo para buscarla. Debía cruzar por ese pequeño túnel, agradeciendo que no era claustrofóbica.

Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar las balas ser disparadas todavía, en su propio micrófono podía escuchar una voz del otro lado, jadeante y otras burlarse de alguien o algo. Ella hizo caso omiso a esas voces, sus compañeros tratando de obtener el control de la situación, y se arrastró por el agujero hacia el otro lado. Por suerte no era tan estrecho o de lo contrario dudaba que pudiera cruzarlo en tan poco tiempo y con el rifle arrastras.

Del otro lado del túnel, ella finalmente se permitió una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a cinco chicos sentados en el suelo contra la pared de cemento. La habitación no era muy grande, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para que no estuvieran amontonados. La chica se puso en pie y dio un paso, lista para sacar a los muchachos de ahí, cuando el inconfundible sonido del seguro de un arma era desactivado. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras la sonrisa se borraba de golpe.

– Suelta el arma – Una voz masculina de ordenó con firmeza.

La chica dejo caer el rifle al suelo y la pistola que tenía en su cinturón, alzó las manos con cautela y luego se volteó hacia un el mismo hombre de cabellos rubios y esmoquin que estaba escondido anteriormente tras el librero. Ahora, con el cabello completamente hecho un lio, sin su saco negro y la camisa algo sucia, le apuntaba con una pistola negra directamente hacia la frente.

– Bien, ahora, ve a la esquina y no te muevas. Tú – Giro la cabeza hacia un joven de cabellos rojizos que dio un salto en cuanto él lo vio. En la habitación, aparte de ellos dos, había tres adolescentes, dos chicas y un chico, y dos niños pequeños. La muchacha los vio por su hombro, asustados y nerviosos. Los adolescentes no podían tener más de dieciséis y los menores seguramente no habían cumplido ni siquiera diez años. El chico pelirrojo era un adolescente, no parecía tan temeroso, seguramente intentando mostrarse duro en la situación, pero sin duda la voz del hombre o el arma, lo tenían nervioso – si tú, imbécil, trae esa soga. Tú le atarás las manos contra la espalda

– Estás arrestado, Collins – Dijo ella con seriedad, sin mover un solo musculo de su rostro, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mostrando inocencia pura. Su tono de voz era tan suave que si la habitación no hubiera estado en silencio no se habría podido oír.

El hombre frente a ella, con ojos verdes esmeraldas que resultaban fuertemente, dejo de mirar al muchacho y la miro a ella con el ceño fruncido antes de alzar una ceja.

– ¿Y quién me va a arrestar, tú? Ni siquiera estás armada – Se burló él.

– Estás arrestado – Repitió nuevamente – Por las órdenes del D.P.A baja el arma y pon tus manos en la espalda para que pueda esposarte

– Ya te dije que no tienes la ventaja aquí.

– Baja el arma y nadie saldrá herido – Repitió con calma.

El hombre frente a ella entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose mentalmente si la chica en realidad estaba hablando en serio. ¿Acaso no tenía miedo del cañón de la pistola que acariciaba su frente amenazando con quitarle la vida en un solo segundo o es que en realidad era tonta y creía que tenía alguna oportunidad de salir con vida de esa? Él no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos era la correcta, pero sí sabía una cosa… él tenía la pistola, no ella.

– El D.P.A quién iba a decir que iban a interrumpir en mi fiesta y mis negocios – Él se burló. La muchacha frunció el ceño y luego resopló. El cañón de la pistola estaba tibio, pero definitivamente no dejaría marca en su frente, no es que a ella le importara realmente (al menos en ese momento).

– Última advertencia, Collins, baja el arma y entrégate sin resistir. Deja ir a los niños y tal vez, solo tal vez, la justicia será menos severa contigo.

– ¿O qué?

Fue apenas un milímetro, pero suficiente para ella. El cañón se despegó de su frente lo que le permitió moverse rápidamente, se agachó y pateó las piernas del hombre, quien había apretado el gatillo, pero la bala no la lastimo, cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Gruñó molesto y luego volvió a apuntar la pistola hacia el agente del D.P.A, quien desde el suelo tirada sostenía sus propia pistola, apretó el gatillo disparándole en la pierna y haciéndolo gemir de dolor para luego golpearlo con el talón de su bota y romperle el labio al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba inconsciente.

Con la respiración enganchada, la muchacha se arrastró por el suelo hasta ponerse en pie. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y respiró hondo antes de voltearse hacia los cinco chicos. Examino si había algún herido, pero ninguno de los cinco estaba lastimado. La bala de Collins se encontraba incrustada en la pared, lejos de ellos.

– ¿Todos bien? – Preguntó para asegurarse.

Los cinco chicos asintieron con la cabeza, todavía temerosos, y ella asintió antes de llevar su mano izquierda hacia el micro en su oído izquierdo.

– Octavia, ¿dónde estás? Tengo a los chicos, necesito ayuda para sacarlos.

– _No te preocupes, princesa, estoy un paso por delante, literalmente. Envíalos, yo los recibiré. Bellamy y Monty están buscando a Collins._

La muchacha bajo la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba inconsciente en el suelo – Está conmigo, inconsciente, no podrá pasar por el túnel

– _Arrojare una cuerda y lo arrastramos. Así sacamos la basura en mi casa._

Rodó los ojos y luego miró hacia los chicos antes de acercarse a ellos, le tendió la mano para entregarles seguridad y luego les indico salir de ahí. Uno a uno los muchachos salieron, primero fue un adolescente y luego el muchacho menor, luego dos adolescentes y la chica menor saldría antes que Clarke. Ella estaba siendo agradecida por una de las adolescentes antes de salir cuando notó que la pequeña niña, acurrucada contra la pared, la miraba con temor en su rostro, arrodillada en el suelo.

– Hey, está bien – Clarke se acercó y le extendió la mano – Vamos, hay que salir

La joven la miro con temor mientras sacudía la cabeza. La muchacha torció los labios mientras pensaba y luego suspiro ligeramente, se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas y miró a la chica frente a ella. Era pequeña, de cabello negro revoltoso y ojos oscuros, abrazaba un conejito de peluche de color rosado suave con un lazo amarillo en su cuello hacia un costado. Observó a la muchacha con calma, un rostro tranquilo y amable se mostraba para la pequeña niña que temía de ella.

– Todo está bien – Dijo suavemente – Nadie te hará daño

La muchacha se echó más atrás si era posible. La muchacha miró el peluche.

– Es bonito, ¿tiene nombre?

Ella asintió.

– Bonnie – Su voz era pequeña, suave y temerosa. La muchacha sonrió ligeramente mientras extendía la mano.

– Bonnie, ¿eh? Me gusta. ¿Puedo verlo?

La pequeña niña vacilo un momento antes de extenderle el muñeco a la rubia, quien lo tomo en sus manos con una sonrisa. Se sentía suave, de felpa, y sin duda parecía bastante cuidado pese a las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba. Quizá tenía un poco de polvo, pero no estaba roto ni manchado.

– ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

La niña no respondió.

– Yo soy Clarke – Sonrió la rubia extendiendo el peluche para que ella lo tomara nuevamente. La pequeña niña se inclinó hacia Clarke abrazando con fuerza el peluche y mirándola. La muchacha metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó de ahí una placa redonda de oro, que tenía con relieve el logo del D.P.A. Se trataba de una corona de laureles con un triángulo formado de estrellas por dentro y una especie de dibujo que recordaba a un cohete –si se tenía imaginación– o simplemente tres hojas formando una pirámide. Bajo esto decía «Clarke Griffin, Departamento de Protección Arkadia» con letras en relieve.

La pequeña niña miro la placa con sorpresa e interés, se acercó mirando la placa con interés y Clarke sonrió entregándosela.

– Vine a ayudarte – Murmuró suavemente – No te haré daño

La muchacha tomó la placa entre sus pequeñas manos y acaricio el relieve con sorpresa, admiraba la placa como cualquier objeto brillante que causaba sensación e interés. La chica miró a la mayor.

– ¿Confías en mí?

La niña intercaló miradas entre Clarke y la placa y luego asintió sin quitarle la mirada al objeto brillante. Le extendió la placa a ella y luego abrazó a su peluche.

– Me llamó Madi.

Clarke sonrió – Está bien, Madi, tenemos que salir de acá, ¿quieres salir verdad?

Ella asintió mientras se ponía en pie. Clarke la guio hacia el pequeño túnel notando como la pequeña niña esquivaba al hombre tirado en el suelo. Se acercaron al túnel y ella colocó una mano en su hombro.

– Escucha, del otro lado hay otra chica, una amiga, ella te recibirá, ¿sí? Espérame ahí –La joven miro el túnel y luego sacudió la cabeza, balbuceo algunas palabras y para calmar la ansiedad, Clarke saco nuevamente la placa – ¿Ves esto? Es más que una simple placa de identificación. Una medalla de valor – La deposito suavemente en la mano de la pequeña niña – Llévala contigo y cruza por el túnel. Estarás bien todo el trayecto, te lo prometo y cuando llegue al otro lado, me la devolverás con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por haber superado tu miedo, ¿Puedes hacer eso, Madi?

La niña hizo una mueca mientras asentía. Se acercó hacia la boca del agujero y luego tragó saliva nerviosa.

– Puedes hacerlo, yo creo en ti.

Ella abrazó al conejito con fuerza y luego se arrastró hacia la oscuridad del túnel.

Mientras Clarke la veía alejarse, el hombre en el suelo gimió de dolor antes de que ella recordará que estaba sangrando. Se acercó rápidamente hacia él y luego corrió en su ayuda. Arranco una manga de su camisa y luego le hizo presión sobre la herida. No se desangraba, eso era seguro así que viviría un día más para su juicio y su nueva vida tras los barrotes de la justicia.

– Octavia, un niño más va para allá. No la envíes fuera de la casa con el equipo de médicos. Cuando salga, lánzame la soga.

– _Hecho_ – Del otro alguien le respondió – _¿Ella tiene tu placa?_

– Sí, no se la quites –Miró al hombre nuevamente y luego sacudió la cabeza – Vas a pasar mucho tiempo en prisión, Collins, te lo advertí.

* * *

 **6 Años después.**

El sonido proveniente de la alarma de su despertador no la dejaba descansar tranquila, gimió mientras tanteaba en la mesa de noche y cuando finalmente tocó el objeto le dio varios golpes en busca del botón de apagado. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente se detuvo y ella pudo respirar hondo.

Gruñó pesadamente mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, pasando una mano por su rostro y luego apoyando ambas sobre el colchón. Pasó la mirada por la habitación, apenas consciente de lo que le rodeaba y luego con un gran bostezo se obligó a sí misma a levantarse.

La ducha que se dio fue bastante corta y con agua helada, lo que definitivamente la despertó de golpe, y con un grito agudo ella había perdido la batalla contra la regadera. Tuvo que forzar su memoria para recordar si había pagado las cuentas o no, y claro que lo había hecho, ¿por qué no tenía agua caliente?

Necesitaba su café mañanero para poder pensar con claridad.

Tras salir de la ducha, se dirigió hacia la sala de su casa en la primera planta para poder preparar el desayuno. Paso una mano por su cabello húmedo mientras evitaba los bostezos.

Ella vivía en una casa de dos pisos ubicada cerca de su trabajo. No pagaba alquiler, por lo que en realidad la casa era suya completamente. La casa si bien no era muy grande, tampoco era pequeña, se podía decir que el espacio dentro era suficiente para que dos o tres personas pudieran vivir, quizá cuatro incluso, sin mentirlo, pero en realidad la casa solo constaba de tres habitaciones. Dos de ellas estaban ocupadas por una persona mientras que la tercera tenía un montón de trastos viejos (como ella solía decirle siempre). En el piso inferior, el primer piso, estaba la sala, la cocina y el comedor mientras que en el segundo estaban las habitaciones y el baño.

Entrando por la puerta de la casa, que daba hacia la calle, a mano derecha se encontraba el living (la sala principal) donde había un sofá negro de media luna junto a dos pequeños sillones sin respaldos de color negro y redondos, frente al sofá había una mesa de centro cuadrada y frente a esta se encontraba un mueble rectangular que contenía algunas figuras de cristal, libros y algunas consolas de videojuego, tanto portátil como sobre mesa, sobre la superficie había un gran televisor delgado. Los cables de la consola de sobre mesa estaban esparcidos por todos lados y el mando para jugar estaba tirado debajo de la mesa. La muchacha rubia apenas lo vio, gruñó. Bajo la mesa había una alfombra de color café rojizo, bonita y sin diseño alguno.

Al otro lado de la casa se encontraba la cocina y el comedor.

El comedor daba directamente hacia una ventana, donde se podía observar el paisaje exterior de la casa, básicamente: otra casa. No es que hubiera mucho que ver en donde vivían, no había un parque enfrente y mucho menos había algo más que no fuera una casa y una parada de autobús. El comedor constaba de una mesa de vidrio con colores negros, completamente y adornos plateados, las sillas de cuero negro precioso y elegante. En el centro de la mesa había un florero con esferas que crecían bajo el agua y por supuesto el racimo de flores era de plástico.

A un lado estaba la cocina, la cual no tenía una separación exagerada como una propia habitación o algo. Simplemente era una isla rodeada de muebles y una mesa americana. Parecía más bien una cocina de chef de concurso, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Su madre a menudo le había recomendado cerrar la cocina, es decir mandar a hacer una pared desde la entrada hacia la cocina por completo o cambiar la instalación y voltear las cosas, pero ella no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Le gustaba la casa como estaba, de hecho eso había sido lo que más atención le llamó a la niña que vivía con ella cuando vieron la casa por primera vez. En la pared de la cocina estaba la cocina como tal con el horno, el refrigerador y el fregadero, mientras que en los muebles que rodeaban a su izquierda y derecha había un bidón de agua, algunas máquinas como microondas, un horno eléctrico y su amada cafetera. La mesa americana se encontraba en el lado opuesto del refrigerador, es decir justo en frente, con tres taburetes debajo de este. La mesa no era de granito, pero tenía un estilo parecido y los colores iguales, ella no sabía que era, pero le gustaba. Todos los utensilios de cocina, los sartenes, los servicios, potes, la comida no refrigerada se encontraban guardada entre los tantos cajones de los dos muebles, ya que la mesa americana no tenía cajones.

A diferencia de la sala, la cocina y el comedor estaban bien ordenados. A un lado de la cocina, a unos metros más bien, estaba la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Los escalones estaban separados y daba la impresión que flotaban, únicamente se sostenían con los fierros que sostenían el barandal y la pared, nada más ya que estaban unidos entre sí. Y arriba estaban las habitaciones.

Ella encendió la cafetera siendo lo primero que hizo al entrar en la cocina y luego saco una bolsa de pan de molde de dentro de uno de los cajones y los puso en un tostador, se dirigió al refrigerador buscando algo para preparar.

Desde arriba se escuchó un grito agudo y ella supo enseguida que no fue la única que no sabía sobre el agua helada. Aguantó la risa mientras sacaba unos huevos y sacaba un sartén.

No paso mucho tiempo para que una joven de doce años bajara los escalones de dos en dos, vistiendo de colores opacos hasta el cuello, lo que hizo que la muchacha alzara una ceja al verla. La joven le sonrió mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes frente a ella.

– No pagaste las cuentas.

– Mal hablada – Clarke dijo mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos – Claro que lo hice

– ¿Lo hiciste, Clarke, en serio? – La muchacha la miro desafiante. La chica hizo una mueca antes romper los huevos sobre el sartén.

– ¿Fritos o revueltos?

– Revueltos – Ella sonrió.

– Quítate el gorro – Regaño Clarke como todas las mañanas – Estoy casi segura de que las pague hace dos semanas. Lo recuerdo porque tuve que hacer un informe y luego de hacerlo yo…

Se detuvo abruptamente mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido hacia unas semanas atrás, pero no era capaz de recordarlo con claridad. Le dio vueltas al huevo con una cuchara de madera.

– Te quedaste dormida en el sofá.

Hizo una mueca al sacar los huevos y servirlos en un plato. La muchacha sonrió con superioridad mientras ella sacudía la cabeza. Clarke entregó las tostadas en un pan y luego busco el cartón de leche para entregárselo a la menor.

– Bien, yo me encargaré de las cuentas. No podré almorzar contigo hoy, por lo tanto te tocará comer sola, lo siento.

La muchacha hizo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada. Algo ocultaba detrás de la mirada que tenía, pero si la muchacha mayor lo notó o no, no pareció demostrarlo. Ella hizo una mueca antes de mirar con cautela hacia la mayor.

– Oye, estaba pensando que tal vez…

No llegó a terminar de hablar debido a que el teléfono celular de la muchacha comenzó a sonar de pronto. Clarke hizo una mueca mientras recogía el celular de su bolsillo trasero. La muchacha miró la pantalla del Smartphone y luego volteó a mirar a la chica.

– Lo siento, ¿ibas a decirme algo?

La chica tragó saliva y vacilo por un momento antes de sonreí forzadamente, algo que no paso por desapercibido para Clarke – Pronto se cumplirán cinco años así que pensaba que podríamos hacer algo en familia. Una cena o un almuerzo, todos juntos

– ¿Todos? – Clarke preguntó mordisqueando una tostada.

– Sí, me refiero a Abby, Bellamy… – Se detuvo un momento mirando a la muchacha de reojo esperando alguna reacción al mencionar al muchacho, sin embargo la muchacha parecía pensar en sus palabras y la reacción no era la que esperaba.

– Seis años… – Clarke la miró – Como pasa el tiempo

La joven asintió sonrojándose ligeramente – Creo que es buena idea pasar el día juntos, todos.

– Podemos hacer la excepción – Ella sonrió complaciendo a la chica – si es lo que quieres

Ella hizo una mueca que provoco que Clarke se preguntará si había algo que le molestaba a la joven.

– Sí – Ella dijo finalmente.

Clarke torció los labios. Rodeó la mesa americana para acercarse a la muchacha con una sonrisa. Paso una mano una por su cabeza para revolver el cabello.

– Realmente has crecido mucho en seis años – Murmuró Clarke suavemente. La joven la miro con intriga durante unos minutos antes de seguir comiendo su desayuno.

– Almorzaré con Abby – Ella dijo con un trozo de tostada en la boca – ¿Está bien?

– Sí, estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas con eso, apúrate con eso, llegaras tarde

Ella sonrió. Termino de comer casi atragantándose con su desayuno y luego corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su mochila.

Clarke tomó su taza de café y bebió un poco mientras miraba hacia escaleras arriba donde la muchacha había desaparecido. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y cuando vio el mensaje en su pantalla su rostro se ensombreció rápidamente.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Los capítulos no son demasiado largos, yo creo que podría decirse que son regulares. Como ya he mencionado tengo casi bastantes capítulos para subir y quiero, sinceramente, poder hacer una trama larga, por lo tanto he distribuido bien la trama (al menos a mi parecer) y quizá parezca lento al inicio, pero créanme que cada capítulo es importante.

Esta historia es nueva, para mí es importante porque es un estilo con el cual no he trabajado y digamos que mucho conocimientos sobre ciertos temas no tengo, así que es un desafió, por suerte esto es ficción y puedo inventar lo que no sepa, no se verá real, pero dentro de un mundo real maravilloso, lo será. Espero que les guste esta nueva trama y nos veremos el próximo viernes.

Se despide _Lira12.  
_ Dejen reviews con sus comentarios, estaré contenta de leerlos.


	2. El edificio más grande de toda la ciudad

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _2  
El edificio más grande de toda la ciudad  
_

Madi Griffin entró en el edificio del D.P.A siguiendo a Clarke en silencio, bastante nerviosa. Ella podía ser bastante inteligente, madura y cualquier cosa que una chica mayor sería, pero la realidad era que Madi no tenía ni dieciséis años, ni dieciocho y mucho menos un edad cercana a esa, la realidad era que la muchacha era madura pero solo tenía doce años, ni más ni menos, lo que significaba que cuando llegaba al colegio y le decían antes de poner un pie en la entrada que no habrían clases hasta las diez por una fuga de agua siempre era un problema dado que ella no podía quedarse sola en casa.

Sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero podía ver en el rostro de Clarke que había algo que le estaba molestando y definitivamente no era el hecho de que Madi se quedaría con ella en el trabajo o que la escuela estuviera cerrado hasta casi mediodía.

Ella recordaba claramente la primera vez que entró en el edificio D.P.A, era difícil de recordar con detalles, pero aquello había marcado un comienzo en su vida que sin duda era imposible de no olvidar.

El edificio D.P.A era enorme, tenía al menos cincuenta o más pisos y su forma no era cuadrada, por el contrario, tenía una forma que ella desconocía, pero tampoco era redondo, de todos modos le gustaba mucho la forma del edificio, era moderno. La primera planta era demasiado amplia y vacía, había un mostrador en el cual un agente se encontraba detrás de un mostrador para dar indicaciones. Ella miró al agente vestido de traje y seguramente cargando una pistola incluso si no era un guardia de seguridad. Él hombre apenas la miró, no parecía expresar sus sentimientos. La habitación era grande y aparte del mostrador solo contaba con un montón de asientos rodeando una mesa de centro y unas revistas. Dos ascensores y escaleras de emergencia.

Ella siguió a Clarke hacia uno de los ascensores. En sus recuerdos ella sabía que la primera vez que entró en ese edificio tenía solo seis años y se aferraba a la chaqueta de Clarke con sus pequeñas manitas mientras la chica caminaba a su lado, a paso lento. La chica rubia le había prometido protegerla y claro, eso solo era una promesa del momento, pero seis años después, Clarke seguía protegiéndola y todo había comenzado ese día cuando llego por primera vez al este gran edificio.

Aún recordaba su primera impresión del inmenso rascacielos y la verdad es que su primera impresión sigue siendo su única impresión.

– Te quedarás con mi madre mientras yo me ocupo de una emergencia – Clarke presionó el piso número 13.

Ella asintió intimidada por el inmenso ascensor.

El Departamento de Protección Arkadia era una de las tres secciones del Arca, una organización que se encargaba de mantener la seguridad humana, las otras dos secciones eran El Departamento de Protección Walden y El Departamento de Protección Phoenix. Las tres secciones se encargaban de proteger al planeta completo ya que el Arca era la organización con más influencia en la protección de la humanidad que cualquier otra organización. FBI, CIA, NASA, y cualquier otra organización era algo pequeño comprado con el Arca. Las tres secciones se dividían por todo el mundo: Arkadia tenía su base principal en America; Phoenix tenía su base principal en Europa y Walden tenía su base principal en el occidente, y a su vez estas tres secciones tenían mini secciones en varias partes de los países de su lugar de protección.

La Arkadia, que era el lugar de trabajo de Clarke, tenía su sede principal en Polis, la ciudad capital y dentro de la Arkadia había varios grupos que trabajan juntos: equipo de rescate, medicina, ingenieros, agentes de campo, entre otros y además entre esos grupos estaba el equipo principal el cual tenía su propio nombre: equipo Skaikru. Cada departamento tenía su propio equipo principal, en Phoenix era Trikru y en Walden era Azgeda.

Ella no sabía mucho más allá de lo técnico, es decir conocía la información principal, pero no conocía los nombres de los directores o encargados delas otras secciones, al menos en Arkadia sí conocía al director.

Dado que la principal misión del Arkadia es proteger a las personas, era normal que el ascensor en el que estaba subiendo al piso 13 fuera enorme, de tal manera en que fácilmente entrarían veinte personas cargadas de armas. En ese momento, solo ella y Clarke, el enorme ascensor cargado de espejos en las paredes, la hacía sentirse intimidada.

– _Eso es porque cuando traen a los chicos malos, el personal que se encuentra mirando las cámaras necesita tener estricta vigilancia en todo momento para no perder ningún detalle de lo que pueda ocurrir dentro del ascensor_ – Le había contestado Clarke una vez cuando ella era tan pequeña y curiosa le había preguntado. Ahora, unos años después, sabía que cuando Clarke decía _Chicos malos_ en realidad se refería a los criminales que intentaban atentar contra la vida humana –o animal, ya para el caso.

Normalmente los agentes jamás se involucrarían tanto en las personas que ayudaban, es decir al punto en que Clarke lo había hecho. La chica literalmente la había adoptado en el momento en que le dijeron que sus padres estaban muertos. Los recuerdos de Madi no eran realmente sólidos, pero cada vez que pensaba en ellos se sentían más como un sueño pasajeros que como una realidad pasada.

– _¿Un orfanato?_ – Había escuchado la voz de Clarke ese mismo día que había llegado al D.P.A. Era de noche y hacía frío afuera, Clarke le había prestado una chaqueta bastante reconfortante que le quedaba bastante grande, arrastraba no solo las mangas sino que el bordillo también y estaba sentada en uno de los tantos escritorios del piso 13, ella suponía que era el de Clarke. – ¿ _Me estás diciendo que Collins mato a sus padres y que la vas a enviar a un orfanato?_

– _No dije eso_ – Un hombre mayor, con la barba recién recortada y el cabello medio largo la miró con calma. Vestía con una camisa azul marina arremangada y unos jeans – _Dije que la enviare a un orfanato hasta que encuentre una familia de acogida. No puedo hacer mucho más, salvo asegurarme que la familia de acogida realmente sea buena_

– _Ella no confía en nadie. No puedes enviarla allá._

– _Lo siento, Clarke, pero es lo único que puedo hacer._

– _Pero…_ – Clarke gruño – _Bien, ¿sabes qué? Se irá conmigo a casa hasta que encuentres una buena familia de acogida_

Y no se habló más. Rara vez las personas cuestionaban a Clarke y los que lo hacía siempre sentían tenían miedo. Por alguna razón ella y su equipo (sobre todo ella) tenían un respeto que Madi no comprendía en ese entonces y siempre lograban salirse con la suya, a veces sin intentarlo.

Como sea, ella se había ido a vivir con Clarke durante dos semanas antes de que aquel hombre encontrara una familia de acogida para ella, para ese entonces ella no quería estar con otra familia, le gustaba estar con Clarke y para ella fue una sorpresa grande cuando la muchacha le preguntó cómo se sentía sobre la adopción.

Recordaba que se sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada y aceptó, porque sabía que nadie la cuidaría mejor que Clarke, además, ya con seis años pasados desde entonces, ella estaba segura de que no había mejor madre que Clarke –incluso si era adoptiva.

Llegaron al piso 13 en segundos. Ella sabía que en el ascensor había dos botones con el número 1. Uno de ellos estaba en color gris como todos los demás botones y el otro estaba en rojo. El botón 1 en color rojo significaba que era una emergencia, ¿qué significaba? Significaba que solo podía usar cuando varios agentes se movían bajo una emergencia y en tanto el ascensor no podía ser detenido en ningún otro piso para que de tal manera se ahorrara tiempo.

Justo en el momento en que el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 13, ella alzó la mirada hacia las puertas de espejo que se encontraban frente a ella observando la mirada de Clarke con temor. Cada vez que había una emergencia, la chica tenía una máscara de seriedad en su rostro.

El reflejo definitivamente le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensa seriedad que tenía. Lo más sorprendente de todo lo que definitivamente el espejo le hacía justicia a la mujer apasionada por su trabajo que tenía al lado. El cabello largo y rubio, ondulaciones perfectas, una chaqueta de cuero azul de la cual nunca se despegaba ni siquiera para salir una tarde tranquila al parque o a la playa, pantalones negros, no de tela sino ajustados, probablemente jeans y botas. Ella desconocía el código de vestimenta dentro del D.P.A pero casi podría jurar que no existía porque ninguno de los agentes se vestía de traje como en las películas, la mayoría si vestía de colores oscuros, rara vez con camisas y mucho menos con tela, siempre con botas, nunca zapatos o zapatillas, ella creía que era el único código de vestimenta que tenían y que seguían.

Del otro lado del ascensor lo primero que vio fue a un montón de agentes moviéndose de un lado a otro, unos en un escritorio y otros parecían alterados. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, sintiendo una mano de Clarke sobre su hombro para salir del elevador.

El piso 13 era enorme, lleno de escritorios que parecían un laberinto sin fin. Estos se encontraban a un lado, para no estorbar en el camino, a otro lado había una gran sala de cristal que tenía dibujado en color blanco el logo del D.P.A, la cual era una corona de laurel con algunas estrellas, a otro lado había otra habitación que tenía una puerta de cristal y las paredes mitad de cristal (la parte superior) y de metal (la parte inferior). Además, había un gran televisor ubicado justo frene a ella, nada más salir del ascensor y toda esa zona estaba libre de cubículos, escritorios o sillas, solo el enorme televisor que en ese momento estaba pasando las noticias de la mañana.

Había estado en el piso 13 ya una gran cantidad de veces, tanto como para saber en dónde estaba cada oficina o saber lo que contenían dentro. Los agentes normalmente le dirigían algunas sonrisas, no les incomodaba que una niña de doce años apareciera ahí como si nada, al menos la los más veteranos porque a los nuevos parecía ponerles nervioso. Era algo que disfrutaba hacer, acercarse a ellos y hacerles preguntas incomodas esperando a saber si la echaban o discutían con el director de la Arkadia. Los nuevos eran presa fácil para bromas ya que nunca sabían cómo actuar cuando ella estaba ahí.

En la habitación que tenía las paredes de cristal y de cemento, es decir la mitad de arriba de cristal y abajo cemento, más bien, se podía ver al equipo de Skaikru frente a unos monitores, eran cinco en total los monitores: uno grande en medio y los otros cuatro estaban a izquierda y derecha, dos y dos a cada lado, de tal manera en que se formaba un rectángulo.

Skaikru era el equipo principal de Arkadia y estaba conformado por cinco personas: Raven, el cerebro; Bellamy, el corazón; Octavia, la guerrera; Monty, el íntegro y Clarke, la líder. En realidad no eran esos los nombres por los cuales se referían a ellos, pero básicamente describían su posición en el grupo. Raven siempre estaba en el edificio, dando información y hackeando los sitios a todos la6dos para ayudar a los muchachos; Bellamy siempre era la voz de la razón, solía escuchar más a su corazón que a su cerebro y por tal manera era laopción perfecta para ser la mano derecha de Clarke; Octavia siempre actuaba sin pensar, era apasionada para proteger a los demás, siempre queriendo lograr misiones exitosas, pero era imprudente la mayor parte del tiempo y rebelde cuando no podía conseguir lo que quería; Monty a menudo tenía que recordarles a los demás sobre lo que estaba bien o estaba mal, matar a una persona (por muy malos actos que haya cometido) estaba mal, incluso si había intentado matar a unos de sus compañeros; Clarke los guiaba a todos, siempre conseguía mantener la calma, rara vez (por no decir nunca) perdía el control de sí misma, y si tenía que matar a alguien para proteger a otra persona lo hacía.

El equipo era perfecto, al menos eso siempre le pareció a Madi, aunque por lo que sabía era poco ortodoxo. Siempre estaban haciendo cosas que no debían hacer, como saltando de un edificio para ahorrar tiempo y atrapar a un criminal, caminar por un campo de batalla desarmado y sin traje antibalas solo para detener al chico malo y entre otras cosas que eran mucho peores, como cuando Octavia durante una misión robó un carrito de helados para perseguir a un criminal y uso los conos como armas. Ella todavía se reía de eso al imaginarse a la mujer mayor en esa situación.

Caminaron recibiendo algunos saludos, los agentes todavía estaban alterados por algo y ella solo podía suponer que era la razón por la cual el rostro de su madre adoptiva se teñía de una sombra sin emociones. Se acercaron hacia el área médica rápidamente. Las paredes no eran de cristal, pero la puerta sí. Dentro había un intenso aroma a lejía o cloro, Madi no lo sabía. Había varias máquinas, tanques de oxígeno, algunas camillas y cortinas para cerrar las camillas, probablemente en caso de algo grande, también había un área dentro del área médica en la cual había una puerta grande de color azul, únicamente en donde había una ventana circular pequeña. Abby, durante una visita, le había dicho que ese sitio estaba prohibido para visitas ya que ahí se llevaban a cabo cirugías.

Clarke golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos y ahí, en un escritorio, Madi vio a una mujer mucho mayor de tez morena y cabello de color marrón claro, un castaño delicado. La mujer vestía con una bata blanca a menudo, pero era normal encontrarla con una camiseta y unos jeans, al igual que la mayoría de los demás agentes. Ella tenía el cabello atado en ese momento, y en su cuello deslumbraba una hermosa y fina cadena de plata que sostenía una argolla de oro.

– Hey – Rápidamente la mujer se acercó a ellas mientras las abrazaba. Madi sonrió recibiendo el abrazo, mientras que Clarke aprecía algo incomoda – ¿Qué están…?

– Necesito que veas a Madi durante unas horas. El colegio tuvo una fuga de agua y no tendrá clases hasta las diez, ¿puedes por favor verla por mí y llevarla a clases? Tengo que atender una emergencia.

– Sí, algo he escuchado – Abby miro por la puerta con preocupación en su rostro – Parecen todos alterados

– Me haré cargo de eso, no te preocupes – Clarke dijo con urgencia – Gracias, mamá

Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y la miró – No te metas en problemas – Le advirtió antes de salir trotando de ahí dejándolas a ambas sola. Madi frunció el ceño mirando hacia donde se había ido Clarke y luego miro hacia Abby.

– ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la fuga de agua?

– Me parece increíble que me preguntes algo como eso – Ella la miró ofendida – No llegaría tan lejos

– ¿Ya le dijiste?

– No. Iba a hacerlo esta mañana – Camino por la sala y se sentó en la camilla – pero me entró pánico y no lo hice. Ella nunca lo permitirá

– Dale el beneficio de la duda, lo entenderá.

– Probablemente – Tomó un estetoscopio en sus manos y luego los llevo a sus oídos intentando oír su propio corazón.

Abby la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y luego se sentó en el escritorio nuevamente, tenía una taza blanca que tenía escrito con letras rojas « _Siempre haz caso de tu doctor_ » y humeaba a duras penas.

– ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

– Solo llenando unos formularios. Nada interesante.

Ella asintió y luego se quedó mirando hacia la mujer que técnicamente era su abuela.

Madi jamás acostumbraba llamar a Abby «abuela» o a Clarke «mamá», aunque a veces se refería a ambas por esos nombres. No es que no agradeciera que Clarke la hubiera adoptado o que Abby la tratase como si fuera su verdadera nieta, es solo que cuando las conoció por primera vez no estaban en ese término y cambiar el nombre a un sustantivo como ese se le hacía extraño, incluso raro de pronunciar. A ninguna de las dos le molestaba, pero siempre había ocasiones en las que sin quererlo decía esos nombres. Como por ejemplo cuando debía presentar un árbol genealógico en su clase hace dos años atrás, le costó un poco pero se obligó a sí misma a nombrarlas abuela y mamá.

En el caso de Clarke, la muchacha también rara vez se refería a ella como su propia hija, decir por ejemplo: «mi hija hace esto…» o «a mi hija no le gusta…» no era algo que estuviera dentro de su vocabulario, sin embargo había ocasiones en las que Clarke no se lo pensaba dos veces y siempre que la llamaba «hija» la hacía sentir que algo quemaba dentro de su pecho. No algo malo, sino bueno. Por ejemplo, estaba aquella ocasión en la que Madi había provocado una pelea de comidas intencional, solamente para poder salir antes de clases.

Ella odiaba su escuela, no le gustaba sus compañeros, sobre todo porque la mayoría de ellos solo intentaba hacerse amigos suya porque Clarke era su madre, porque… quién en el mundo no conocía a Clarke Griffin. Casi siempre estaba en las noticias, cuando se mencionaba que Skaikru hizo tal cosa o salvo a tal persona, etc. Ese día, durante la pelea de comida, un chico se rompió el diente y el padre estaba más que enojado, despotricaba contra todo dios y evidentemente la culpaba a ella.

– _Escuche señor Martin, esa "mocosa" es mi hija y por tanto le sugiero que modere su tono tanto con ella como con cualquier otra persona, porque no le conviene seguir por el camino en que va_ – Clarke la había defendido ese día – _y si no quiere problemas, confíe en mí, hará lo que le pido_

Evidentemente ella estuvo castigada durante dos semanas, pero Madi jamás volvió a oír nada de Martin o de su hijo. Ella siempre suponía que era porque él estaba asustado de Clarke, y claro era normal, la mujer apenas mostraba sus emociones cuando estaba molesta, su tono de voz era suave y calmado, daba mucho miedo tenerla en esa situación y no porque en realidad intimidara, sino por su actitud tan calmada.

Ese día Clarke dijo que era su hija, en las reuniones de clases también se refería a ella como su hija con su maestra de vez en cuando y eso le gustaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, amaba esas veces en que se referían a ella como «la bebé de Clarke», aunque ella era una niña grande.

– Haremos una celebración, ya sabes, por los seis años desde la adopción – Ella dijo de pronto mirando a Abby – Todos

– ¿Todos? – Abby alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo?

– No, pero normalmente siempre te gusta celebrar a solas con Clarke. ¿Cómo se llama ese lago al que van todos los años?

– El lago de las luciérnagas – Ella sonrió con añoranza y emoción – Clarke siempre me lleva a pescar para el aniversario de la adopción, pero este año quiero celebrarlo con todos. En realidad no pude decirle sobre eso así que se lo dije en su lugar, pero eso no significa que no lo desee

Abby le sonrió con cariño.

* * *

Clarke no perdió tiempo en cuanto entro en el laboratorio de Raven, donde ya su equipo estaba completamente reunido y escuchando con atención a lo que la morena les estaba contando. Raven conocía bastante de computadoras, la chica era increíble, podía hackear y encontrar a todo dios en el mapa, incluso a aquellos que no se registraron al nacer, eso lo hacía más impresionante, incluso Clarke podía decir que iba más allá de eso. Las misiones que obtenían siempre era porque la chica lograba encontrar detalles que le llamaban la atención como sumas grandes de dineros que eran transferidas a una cuenta, desapariciones extrañas o comportamientos extraños, lo que sea que ella encontraba raro tenía un misterio y Clarke confiaba en ella para manejar a su equipo.

Nada más entrar, el grupo se quedó en silencio. Sus cuatros compañeros de campo la miraron con intriga por su extraño retraso. Ella jamás llega tarde al trabajo, a veces incluso parecía que dormía ahí porque llegaba antes que los demás. Octavia estaba apoyada contra la pared, vistiendo de negro como era común en ella, su actitud rebelde recordaba a la de un adolescente en su etapa de "ya no soy un niño, sino casi un adulto". Cruzada de brazos, sonriendo al verla. Su cabello largo y trenzado.

Monty, el muchacho asiático, estaba cerca de un tablero que estaba en el centro de la habitación, con ambas manos dentro de su sudadera negra mientras la miraba con intriga. Una expresión de niñito bueno e inocente estaba en su rostro y si ella no lo conociera mejor, seguramente se lo habría tragado fácilmente.

Bellamy estaba a un lado, cruzado de brazos mirándola, antes mirando los cinco monitores frente a él. Vestía con una camiseta de mangas largas, de un color opaco, pero de algún modo suave. Su expresión se mostraba calmada, como si estuviera analizando algo con interés antes de que ella llegara.

Y finalmente, Raven, la muchacha de cabello largo y castaño, piel morena. Vestía con una polera blanca y unos jeans, sobre la polera una cazadora roja que resaltaba bastante entre todos los colores negros de la habitación. La muchacha había recibido múltiples quejas de su director de departamento, diciéndole que debía usar una bata dentro del departamento, pero ella insistía en ignorarlo y vestirse como más le gustaba. Ella estaba parada del otro lado de la mesa en el centro y sosteniendo una Tablet en una mano.

– Al fin llegas – Octavia dijo, con una sonrisa torcida – Esto va a gustarte

– Siento el retraso, hubo un problema en el colegio y tuve que traerme a Madi conmigo – Dijo ella con seriedad – Raven, ponme al tanto ahora

– El trabajo de una madre nunca termina – La muchacha dijo con una un suspiró burlón que resaltaba su sonrisa. Ella respiró hondo y tecleó a una velocidad increíble sobre la Tablet y luego señaló los monitores – Antes de que digas algo, tienes que saber que he decodificado el vídeo y puedo decirte que no está editado. Es real

Clarke asintió mientras daba varios pasos enfrente, se paró junto a la mesa de centro y la observó. Era un tablero bastante grande, de color blanco, que no tenía nada especial, al menos por unos segundos. Cuando Raven dio un clic en su Tablet, el tablero de la mesa se encendió mostrando una pantalla táctil con teclado y una ventana de vídeo, Clarke frunció el ceño acariciando el borde de la mesa mientras miraba lo que contenía.

Era un vídeo callejero, tomado cerca de una estación de trenes. Se veía a varias personas pasar caminando o corriendo, apuradas de no perder el tren y la hora marcaba las 10:00 am.

– ¿Qué estoy viendo? – Preguntó ella, confundida por no encontrar nada fuera de lo común.

– Este es el vídeo de hoy, tomado en la mañana. Todo normal; todo ordinario, ¿cierto? ¡Cierto! Sin embargo, este es el mismo vídeo, o al menos tomado de la misma cámara, doce horas después a las diez de la noche – Raven tecleo en la Tablet y enseño el vídeo en el mismo monitor dela mesa.

Rápidamente el ceño de Clarke se frunció al ver una la estación de trenes, el andén vacío y desolado, no había ningún alma a la vista. Al principio no lo encontró extraño, pero cuando lo entendió sintió confusión en cuanto a lo que Octavia había mencionado de pronto.

Ella la miró, sin necesidad de preguntarle, y la muchacha definitivamente lo entendió. Resopló molesta mientras se acercaba a ella.

– ¿Crees que es extraño eso? Espera a ver unos minutos más. Eso sí te encantara.

Nuevamente volvió a ver el vídeo, esperando a que algo sucediera, y tuvieron que pasar unos largos diez segundos para que finalmente algo apareciera en pantalla. Parecía ser una chica que estaba ahí, en medio de la pantalla, sola, definitivamente esperando a alguien por la forma en cómo se encontraba parada y miraba su teléfono a cada minuto o quizá a que el tren que estaba frente a ella comenzara a moverse. Raven aceleró un poco el vídeo y luego sonrió cuando lo detuvo. Clarke se mantuvo a la espera de que algo sucediera y entonces la chica grito, intento correr y al mismo tiempo una sombra paso a una velocidad inhumana por el vídeo de manera en que tanto la chica como la sombra desaparecieron.

Ella alzó ambas cejas mirando a los demás con intriga – ¿Esto es lo que tiene a todos alterado?

– Casi – Raven dijo con una sonrisa – Como te dije, el vídeo no ha salido alterado y esto – Señaló la sombra negra y luego los grandes monitores detrás de ella – es una persona

La imagen detrás de Raven, revelo el mismo vídeo, detenido en el segundo exacto en que la muchacha desaparecía y la sombra que había, la gran mancha negra, tomaba la apariencia de una persona con ojos inyectados en sangre.

– Créelo.

– Es imposible moverse a esa velocidad en tiempo real.

– Lo sé, por eso decodifique el vídeo, pensando que estaba alterado, pero no es así, es real – Raven sacudió la cabeza – La chica era Jennifer Stanton, hija de Donald Staton, apuesto a que lo conocen

– Es el rey del colchón, ¿no? – Bellamy alzo una ceja.

– Oh, vendió unos colchones muy buenos y cómodos – Monty asintió – Él curo mi problema de espalda después de la misión con los payasos

– Quién iba a pensar que un circo de payasos secuestraba niños – Con sarcasmo, Octavia rodó los ojos – Stanton no ha reportado la desaparición de su hija. Es normal, ya que se hacen cuando llevan 24 horas de desaparecido, por lo tanto la policía no lo aceptará sin embargo aun así ni siquiera se ha puesto en contacto con ellos

– Está bien – Clarke asintió confundida – ¿Qué con la policía o la estación de trenes?

Raven respondió – La policía no puede hacer nada, incluso si la estación de trenes les mostró el vídeo, lo cual no lo hicieron. Como recuerdas, la estación cierra a las doce de la noche, por lo tanto, ya de por sí solo es extraño que a las diez no hubiera gente ahí, sobre todo porque las dos de la tarde, las seis y las diez son horas concurridas.

– ¿Cómo obtuviste este vídeo? – Monty preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Una fuente anónima – Ella hizo una mueca molesta. Desde hacía un tiempo que Raven estaba recibiendo ayuda de una fuente anónima y ella había intentado rastraerla, pero no había logrado dar con nada para encontrar a esa persona. El director de la Arkadia le dijo que no se preocupara por eso y aceptara la ayuda, esto fue algo que la hizo preocuparse pero la chica acepto la ayuda del extraño anónimo que intentaba ayudarles desde las sombras.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Raven sobre esto, y Clarke lo sabía bien, era el precio que tendrían que pagar por esa información.

– Entonces le problema reside en cómo hizo una persona para moverse tan rápido – Bellamy dijo con seriedad.

– Puede ser – Clarke dio un paso atrás – pero lo que más me interesa saber es por qué la estación lo está ocultando. Nos dividiremos para encontrar respuestas. Octavia y Monty, investiga al hombre del vídeo; Raven, quiero todos los vídeos de vigilancia; Bellamy, nosotros investigaremos al padre de la chica

Sin siquiera mirarlos, ella salió del laboratorio de Raven para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la sala de armas. En el camino hacia su destino se encontró con su madre sosteniendo una taza humeante de té.

– Hey – Ella dijo acercándose – Gracias por cuidar de ella

– Está bien, no es ningún problema – Su madre sonrió – Esta semana ha sido muy tranquila

– Eso es bueno – Clarke asintió – Bien, debo irme, saldremos a terreno

– ¿Es grave?

Sacudió la cabeza – No tengo ni idea, pero lo averiguare y detendré.

– Ten cuidado.

– Gracias.

Se alejó rápidamente para prepararse. Estaba por salir a terreno desconocido, como cada vez que salía en una misión, porque de un modo u otro, todas las misiones, por parecidas que sea, tenían su lado diferente y en este momento, Clarke no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando.

Solo una cosa era cierta, el vídeo que Raven le había enseñado le había puesto los pelos de punta ante la mancha negra que resultó ser una persona. Lo que no sabía, era que esta misión desencadenaría una serie de eventos que la llevarían a un lugar oscuro del cual salir no iba a ser fácil.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, en realidad tenía ganas de subir el siguiente capítulo, probablemente porque tengo demasiados escritos y quiero subirlos. Dudo que alguien esté leyendo esta historia, pero si alguien lo esta haciendo espero que le esté gustando, aunque solo van dos capítulos y ya. Uhm, me gustaría subir el próximo capítulo pronto, pero al mismo tiempo no sé si deba hacerlo, aunque quiero, francamente.

La historia sabe sentirá algo lenta, probablemente, yo lo siento así mientras lo escribo, pero es porque quiero hacer varios capítulos y, hace mucho que no hago una historia de más de 30 capítulos y creo que con el tema de esta historia que tengo puedo lograr hacer 40, sobre todo porque los capítulos en sí no son largos. Yo realmente quiero subir este fics, incluso si nadie la lee, quiero sentir lo mismo que cuando sentí Inquebrantable y esa es una historia que hubo gente a la que no le gusto, en lo personal a mí me gusto bastante y esta historia me gusta el giro que tiene.

Bueno, eso es todo y espero que les guste el capítulo.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	3. Cruce hacia los problemas

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _3  
Cruce hacia los problemas_

– _Ya entiendo, pero puede ser peligroso así que por favor ten cuidado_ – Octavia escuchó el tono preocupado proveniente de la voz de Lincoln, su novio, mientras hablaban por celular. – _Estaré al tanto por si algo sucede, pero al menos no hemos tenido nada parecido por acá. Te contaré si sucede algo igual_

– Bien – Ella asintió aunque él no pudiera verla – Solo asegúrate de no contarle a nadie. Es confidencial

– _Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo_ – Ella casi podía oír la sonrisa a través de la llamada.

Frente a ella había un calendario y todo lo que podía hacer era contar los días que faltaban para el fin de semana y poder tener tiempo a solas con su novio. Según el calendario de enfrente, faltaban tres días para ese entonces.

Siguieron hablando, con el cambio de tema, hacia otra cosa que no fuera la futura misión cuando su hermano se acercó a ella con una expresión sería en su rostro. Octavia lo miró durante unos segundos, mientras se despedía repentinamente de su novio y colgaba la llamada. Dejó escapar un resoplido fuerte mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

– ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?

– ¿Desayunando en mi casa? – Ella alzó una ceja con un tono desinteresado.

– Quedamos de encontrarnos temprano.

– Sabes bien que no me levanto temprano.

Eso era cierto, cien por ciento. Octavia era de las personas que no se apresuraban por nada. Cada mañana tenía la misma rutina, despertaba veinte minutos antes de las ocho (la hora en que debía estar en el trabajo), se duchaba, desayunaba y caminaba hacia su trabajo llegando diez minutos tarde como de costumbre. Un elegante retraso si se permite decirlo a sí misma.

– O…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego resopló – ¿Bien, qué pasó?

– Conseguí información. Raven ayudo un poco.

Octavia miró hacia el muchacho con una mueca algo molesta – ¿Metiste a Raven a esto?

– Necesitaba ayuda, pero ella no sabe nada. Me reuniré con alguien que tiene información y necesito que estés ahí conmigo. Mañana antes del trabajo

Octavia hizo suspiró – Qué tan confiable es tu fuente.

– Bastante – Él murmuró con seguridad en su voz – Es un agente que estuvo ahí la noche en la que mamá murió

Octavia sacudió la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. Miró a Bellamy de pies a cabeza, su hermano mayor, y en sus ojos no podía ver nada más que dolor y seguridad mezcladas. Bellamy le sacaba tres años, lo que definitivamente lo hacía el mayor y ambos habían pasado por tantas cosas, sobre todo él al ser mayor.

La mayoría de los agentes del D.P.A tenían un pasado doloroso, muchos de ellos habían usado ese pasado como excusa para ser agentes. Bellamy no era excepción, aunque también tenía otros motivos para convertirse en un agente. En cuanto a ella, Octavia muchas veces se preguntaba por qué estaba trabajando para el D.P.A, ya que no era la misma razón que la de Bellamy.

– Escucha, tenemos una misión ahora así que resolveremos esto más tarde.

– ¿Resolver qué?

Ella se dio la vuelta, no queriendo que él la viera con esa expresión molesta en su rostro.

– Es muy temprano para eso, Bell.

– Octavia, esto es importante.

Ella respiró hondo – Lo digo en serio. Es temprano para esto y tenemos una misión, no podemos distraernos.

No dijo nada más y se marchó. Ella adoraba a Bellamy. Él siempre la había protegido, incluso cuando ella no lo quería. Era su hermano mayor, tenía que amarlo por obligación, o tal vez porque quería hacerlo, pero sabía mejor que nadie que cuando se le metía en la cabeza era difícil sacárselo porque era demasiado testarudo como para entrar en razón.

El tema que hacía referencia a su madre siempre había sido un tabú para ella. Odiaba recordarlo, odiaba pensarlo. Pero con el pasar de años Bellamy no podía dejar atrás el pasado y seguir hacia adelante. Él no quería creer la realidad detrás de la muerte de su padre. Ella, por otro lado, lo sabía perfectamente. Su madre era una cobarde, los abandono cuando eran niños y ahora seguía atormentándolos muchos años después. A diferencia de Bellamy, Octavia no creía que la hubieran matado la noche en que se quedaron a cargo del estado, por el contrario, ella creía firmemente que su madre se había suicidado después de haber sido encontrada en un intercambio de drogas. Si existía una verdad detrás de esto, ella no lo creía.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor en donde vio a las puertas de éste vio a Monty y a Clarke ya listos para salir a la misión. Ella parecía más impaciente que él, no le sorprendía para nada.

– Está bien, señoritas – Octavia dijo con una sonrisa burlona hacia Monty. Le gustaba bastante burlarse de sus compañeros de grupo, sobre todo de los chicos. Pero claro, todo era de broma, por lo tanto ninguno se ofendía – Estamos listos para detener la fiesta que se esté montando allá

– Más vale hacerlo ahora antes de que algo más suceda – Bellamy se acercó por detrás de ella, cargaba con un rifle en su hombro mientras miraba a sus compañeros con seriedad – Una chica desaparecida, una estación de trenes cerrada temprano y una misteriosa persona moviéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera las cámaras lo captan. Todo esto me huele mal

Octavia vio a Clarke asentir con firmeza antes de entrar en el elevador. La muchacha presionó el primer piso y aguardaron dentro a bajar trece pisos. Normalmente las personas pensarían que el piso trece debería ser de mala suerte por el número, pero ella jamás había pensado en eso **nunca**. Todo al contrario, comparado con los otros pisos del edificio, el piso trece era el que menos problemas conseguía a la semana. Evitaba hackers, los presos no les daban problemas, lograban conseguir todas las respuestas en sus interrogatorios. Ella había incluso escuchado que el piso veinte se había incendiado por culpa de un microondas.

No estaba mal ese número, pero bajar en el ascensor era casi tan aburrido como subirlo. La espera era horrible, sobre todo si se detenía en cada piso.

Una vez afuera, se separaron rápidamente para comenzar con la misión y la búsqueda de respuestas.

La estación de trenes Crossland era una de las estaciones de trenes más popular en todo el país debido a que además de ser inmensa, también tenía acceso a cada ciudad a lo largo del país e incluso, por increíble que parezca, recorridos turísticos.

A Octavia no le gustaba ir a Crossland porque siempre estaba lleno y odiaba estar cerca de tanta gente, es decir, ella era un espíritu libre que odiaba tomar el tren y era dueña de una grandiosa moto. Definitivamente era mejor una moto que un tren.

– Mira eso – Monty dijo al volante señalando hacia Crossland. Él frunció el ceño.

Desde el lugar de trabajo hacia Crossland no había tomado mucho tiempo en llegar debido a que Monty había tomado un atajo hacia el lugar. Octavia no conocía ese atajo en su vida, y prácticamente se metieron por calles y callejones que definitivamente no salían en un mapa como guía para llegar a la estación. Redujeron el tiempo en diez minutos, lo que no estaba mal, pero definitivamente ella tenía que replantearse subirse a un vehículo con Monty al volante.

Ella frunció el ceño al ver la estación de trenes completamente cerrada. Había cintas amarillas con letras negras que impedían el paso. Mucha gente amontonada intentando ver qué está sucediendo. Había autos de policías, varios de ellos, las luces encendidas y dos ambulancias.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego se detuvieron no muy lejos. Las personas ni siquiera lo notaron, tampoco es que pudieran notar que dentro del auto negro había dos agentes. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron caminando sin prisa hacia donde estaba sucediendo aquello.

Octavia se hizo un camino a través de las personas con la intención de entrar en la estación de trenes. Los policías le habían impedido el paso así que les enseño su placa con el nombre y ellos la verla, literalmente sudaron a horrores al verla. Con una sonrisa de superioridad, ante el poder de la placa dorada con su nombre, ella se adentró en la estación de trenes junto con Monty pidiendo que la pusieran al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Un civil ha llamado a la estación de policía porque aparentemente había encontrado un cuerpo – Un oficial de policía les estaba explicando mientras los guiaba hacia la escena de crimen. El hombre era alto, de cabello rubio y poco fornido, no traía su gorra puesta. – Hemos pedido que no dejen salir a nadie y tampoco tocaran el cuerpo

– ¿Identificaron el cuerpo? – Preguntó ella.

– Estamos en eso. Los forenses aún están analizando la escena del crimen, pero creo que tenemos una idea de quién es la víctima – El hombre se detuvo mirando hacia los dos jóvenes – Díganme una cosa, qué hace el DPA en una escena como esta. Creía que investigaban casos más grandes

– Es confidencial – Monty dijo con firmeza, causando que aquel hombre apretara la mandíbula con incomodidad – pero si la víctima es quien pienso que es, ustedes pueden marcharse y dejar esto en nuestras manos

El oficial Thompson, según ponía en la placa, los miró con una expresión que Octavia no pudo identificar. Quizá ofendido de que el D.P.A se haga cargo o quizá molesto de que ellos tuvieran más autoridad que él. De todos modos, a ninguno de ellos dos les importó lo que él pensara.

Monty tenía razón en sus palabras y Octavia también había considerado que la víctima fuera la hija de Stanton, por lo tanto este definitivamente era su caso y de nadie más.

Llegaron a la estación cinco donde vieron a un par de forenses examinando la zona junto a un bulto blanco en el suelo. Había sangre por todos lados, como si hubiera sido arrojada a propósito o como si algo brutal se hubiera licuado sin una tapa. A un lado, una pareja se encontraba hablando con otros oficiales de policía, un hombre mayor y una joven de su misma edad, asustada.

– Raven, ¿puedes oírme? Necesito que mires el vídeo, encontraron el cuerpo en la estación cinco y estoy casi seguro de que ella desapareció en la estación uno – Monty llamó al comunicador mientras Octavia se alejaba de él mirando la escena del crimen.

– Señorita, no puede estar aquí, esto es una escena de un crimen y los civiles no pueden estar presentes.

Ella miró hacia un hombre joven, casi un niño, que le hizo gracia. El muchacho era forense, de cabello negro como la noche y largo, poco estético frente a la apariencia de los demás. Una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, guantes azules y una mirada penetrante.

– ¿Qué? – Octavia frunció el ceño confundida antes de mirar el cuerpo – ¿Quién está bajo la manta?

– Le dije que…

– _Estoy viendo el vídeo chicos, y Monty tiene razón, la escena del crimen y la escena del vídeo en que la chica desaparece son diferentes_ – Escuchó la voz de Raven. El muchacho frente a ella parecía ofendido cuando ella le alzó la mano para callarlo. Octavia miró el cuerpo y luego lo destapó encontrándose con una chica tirada en el suelo.

– Es ella – Dijo de pronto mirando con asco a la muchacha. La joven de cabello corto, bien vestida y las manchas de sangre provenientes de su cuello con un gran tajo en vertical. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, en blancos y su iris era casi imposible de distinguir debido a la sangre que había saltado sobre ellos. Octavia trago saliva y luego acercó una mano hacia la muchacha, pero el forense la detuvo rápidamente sosteniéndola con fuerza.

– ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Le dije que no puede estar aquí – Parecía molesto, muy molesto.

– Escucha, niño – Octavia alejó su mano bruscamente – No sé quién te crees que eres, pero es obvio que no sabes quién soy yo – Ella sacó la placa y el muchacho frunció el ceño confundido, aun sin comprender y ella perdió la paciencia – Eso es todo

Camino hacia el oficial mientras advertía a Raven pedir al equipo de forenses del DPA y algunos agentes más como refuerzos. Ella ya había perdido la paciencia con esa gente, sobre todo con ese chico. El oficial la miró con temor y estaba más que sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que se marchara con su gente y olvidaran el caso, ya que ellos se encargarían.

– Le pido por favor, si uno de mis empleados la molesto, lo sacare del caso y usted pueda trabajar – El casi rogó para no ser echado de la escena del crimen. Por lo que Octavia sabía que si algo odiaba la policía era ser echada de su propio trabajo, razón por la cual ellos ni siquiera se molestaban en tener dignidad. A veces, había otros que se marchaban de ahí sin decir nada. Aquel oficial parecía listo para lanzarse de rodillas y rogar por ello. Ella se preguntó si la policía había tenido un día realmente aburrido.

– Mi compañero le advirtió que es un caso confidencial, lo siento pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

Ella sabía lo que se siente que te echen de una escena del crimen y cuando sucedía le molestaba, pero comprendía mejor que nadie que había momentos en los que no podía interferir por mucho que quisiera ser parte de ello.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el equipo que había pedido llegara. Ella miró nuevamente hacia la escena del crimen, ya con su gente trabajando en el caso y luego transmitió a sus compañeros lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía escuchar a Raven hacer arcadas mientras ella le describía lo que veía en la garganta de la chica.

– Según los testigos, cuando llegaron esto ya estaba así. Llamaron para pedir ayuda a la policía – Monty se cruzó de brazos mirando el cuerpo de la chica – Ninguno de los trabajadores de la estación sabía sobre esto

– Es imposible eso. Ellos llegan antes de abrir, debieron haber visto a la chica en las cámaras de seguridad.

– Eso mismo pensé y pedí revisar las cámaras de seguridad.

– ¿Qué hay de aquella persona?

– Habrá que revisar el vídeo, pero dudo que aparezca algo.

Ella asintió. Llevó la mano hacia su oído para presionar el comunicador – Clarke, Bellamy, ¿consiguieron hablar con el padre de Jennifer?

Hubo un largo silencio que provocaba que Octavia se molestara un poco. Ella nunca había sido una chica que le gustase esperar. Lo odiaba.

Estaba por maldecir a sus compañeros cuando la voz de su hermano se escuchó a través del comunicador. El muchacho le había explicado la situación en la que ellos se encontraban.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que la policía está ahí? – Octavia gruñó – Hace menos de diez minutos que les dije que dejaran el caso

– _Probablemente no les ha llegado la información_ – Bellamy respondió – _De todos modos, Clarke se está haciendo cargo de eso._

– Lo usual – Monty dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica.

– _Monty revisa el celular de la chica, los mensajes._

– ¿Sus mensajes? – El muchacho miró a Octavia que se encogía de hombros.

– _Stanton acaba de decirle a la policía que su hija recibió un mensaje de un amigo para verlo. Él estaba seguro de que se reunirían en la casa del chico. Uhm, ¿estás segura de eso?_

– ¿Por qué Clarke tiene el micro apagado? – Octavia frunció el ceño.

– Debido al interrogatorio – Monty dijo mirándola – Probablemente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza – ¿Qué quiere Clarke?

– _Dice que Stanton está mintiendo sobre algo_ – Bellamy dijo con un tono pensativo – _¿Podrá ser el culpable de esto?_

– De ser así está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción – Monty se puso en pie mirando hacia la pelinegra – Si Stanton es culpable, esto es trabajo para la policía, no de nosotros

– Bueno, la policía no está aquí.

– Porque la echaste. Bellamy, ¿puedes conseguir que envíen a una patrulla para esto?

– Hey, ya pedí agentes de refuerzos.

– _No. Clarke dice que la policía se mantendrá fuera de esto_ – Bellamy habló con seriedad – _Es por el vídeo_

– No hemos visto las cintas de seguridad todavía – Monty frunció el ceño apretando los puños – Realmente no creo que este caso sea para nosotros

– ¿Qué hay de la sombra? – Octavia dijo con seriedad – Ese hombre que aparecía en el vídeo…

– Ese es nuestro caso, no este.

– _Te equivocas Monty_ – La voz de Clarke resonó por el comunicador. Su tono era severo, como si no fuera a aceptar una negativa como respuestas – _Este es nuestro caso. En el vídeo ella era víctima de ese hombre, sea quien sea, y ahora la chica está muerta. La policía no tiene lugar acá._

Octavia vio a Monty respirar hondo, algo molesto, mientras miraba hacia otro lado – ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

– _Consigue esas cintas de seguridad y entrégaselas a Raven. Octavia, ¿sigues ahí?_

– ¿Qué sucede?

– _Necesito que revises el celular de la chica._

– Entendido.

De pronto se sintió como si Clarke estuviera haciendo tres cosas a la vez: dando órdenes y realizando dos tareas físicas. Ella no sabía mucho sobre la situación de sus compañeros, salvo que Bellamy le dijo que cuando llegaron a casa de Stanton, la policía se encontraba haciendo un interrogatorio y en cuanto les enseñaron la placa no se opusieron a que estuvieran presentes e hicieran sus propias preguntas.

Para mantenerlo confidencial, seguramente inventaron una excusa sobre por qué estaban ahí, lo que fuera para no alarmar al viejo hombre sobre lo que podría haberle sucedido a su hija.

Escuchó unos ruidos de fondos y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Clarke. Hubo un improperio que resonó en su oído y ella hizo una mueca.

– ¿Estás bien?

– _Creo que he encontrado algo. Bellamy, ¿puedes oírme? Necesito que le preguntes a Stanton por la madre de Jennifer._

– _Enseguida._

– ¿No están juntos?

– _Estoy revisando su habitación._

La muchacha frunció el ceño. Tenía el smarphone de color rosado con algunas piedritas brillas dentro de una bolsa de plástico en sus manos. Estaba apagado, pero al encenderlo le pedía un código de cuatro números, lo que Octavia no estaba segura de que escribir para desbloquearlo.

– Vamos a necesitar a Raven para desbloquearlo.

– _¿Me has invocado?_

– ¿Estás ocupada?

Raven gruñó – _Oh, para nada, solo jugando cartas con una niña de doce años y acabo de perder veinte de los verdes. ¿Qué clase de madre eres?_

– _Yo no fui quién le enseño, fue Octavia._

– Solo pensé que le podría servir algún día – Ella se encogió de hombros – Pero eso no es importante

– _Cierto. No puedo desbloquear el teléfono si no lo tengo conmigo_ – Raven dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz – _Prueba diferentes claves. Su fecha de cumpleaños, siempre es esa_

– No conozco su fecha de cumpleaños. Bellamy, pregúntale a Stanton cuándo está de cumpleaños.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y vio a Monty alejarse. El muchacho le señaló el camino a la cabina de seguridad y ella asintió. Respiró hondo mientras miraba a la muchacha tirada en el suelo.

– Oh diablos, ¿qué número de negro usará? Es precioso, me gustaría que mi cabello fuera de ese tono.

– _¿Qué dijiste?_ – La voz de Clarke sonó tensa

– Obviamente yo soy más guapa y natural, este definitivamente es teñido.

– _Raven, cómo supiste que ella era Jennifer Stanton y no otra persona._

– _¿Qué quieres decir? En el mensaje del anónimo decía que la chica era Jennifer Stanton._

– _¿Le hiciste caso a una fuente anónima sin verificarlo antes?_ – La rubia estaba molesta. Octavia hizo una mueca mientras miraba nuevamente a la chica.

– Ella no es Jennifer, ¿verdad? – Octavia dijo con seriedad mirando a la chica – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Stanton no es pelirrojo y su esposa rubia?

– _Si eso es así_ – Bellamny de pronto habló, con un suave susurró – _¿Quién es la chica?_

La voz de Clarke sonó con un tono duro – _Raven, hackea el teléfono de Stanton y consígueme el teléfono de la madre de Jennifer. Creo que sé dónde está ella._

– Espera, si ella no es Jennifer, ¿por qué su nombre estaba en el vídeo? – Octavia frunció el ceño.

– _Tengo una idea_ – Clarke murmuró mientras unos pasos rechinante se escuchaban por medio del comunicador – _Monty, ¿tienes las cintas?_

Hubo un silencio.

– ¿Monty? – Octavia llamó.

– _¿Monty?_ – Clarke llamó con cautela – _Octavia, ten cuidado_

– No me des órdenes – Octavia dijo con seriedad mientras sacaba una pistola de su vaina. La muchacha dio unos pasos enfrente, caminando en la dirección por la que el muchacho había desaparecido para ver el vídeo original.

Octavia ignoró a los llamados de los demás, sobre todo los de su hermano, y camino por un pequeño corredor en el cual la luz atravesaba las ventanas iluminando todo. No había nadie ahí, pero en la sala de seguridad que estaba al terminar el pasillo tampoco había nadie. Ni Monty, ni los guardias de Crossland.

Ella frunció el ceño, lista para volver a llamar a su compañero cuando escuchó un ruido detrás. Parecía que alguien había dejado caer algunas cosas.

– Monty, ¿eres tú?

Otro sonido detrás ella. Alzó la pistola rápidamente mientras fruncía el ceño – Monty, no es gracioso, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Nuevamente el ruido detrás de ella. Gruñó molesta volteándose a buscar a Monty y al darse la vuelta abrió los ojos con sorpresa y medio cuando algo saltó hacia ella. Su visión se volvió negra rápidamente, lo siguiente que sabía es que todo se había nublado para ella y había perdido la batalla sin siquiera haberla iniciado.

* * *

Bellamy abrió los ojos con horror cuando la voz de Octavia había desaparecido del comunicador y el mismo comunicador parecía haber perdido la conexión. Él llamó con terror en su voz mientras apresuradamente caminaba hacia la minivan seguido de su compañera, que parecía hablar con alguien por teléfono.

– ¡Octavia! – Siguió llamando, pero la muchacha no respondía. Golpeo la rueda de la minivan con una patada y luego se volteó impaciente para mirar a Clarke. La muchacha terminó de hablar con Stanton y luego lo miró a él.

– Raven, ¿qué pasa con los refuerzos que Octavia pidió?

– _Deben estar por llegar. Les he enviado una alerta para que se apresuren._

– Tenemos que ir nosotros también.

– No – Ella lo detuvo – Tenemos que descubrir qué está sucediendo. Los agentes se harán cargo de esto y ayudaran a Monty y a Octavia, nosotros tenemos otra misión

– ¿Qué es más importante que los compañeros en problemas? – El gruñó – Mi hermana…

– Bellamy, ella estará bien – Ella dijo entre dientes – Más importante es descubrir qué diablos está sucediendo aquí

– Y la única pista que tenemos es Crossland.

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Jennifer es nuestra primera pista

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– La chica que murió no es Jennifer, es amiga de ella, es por eso que la fuente anónima nos dejó ese nombre con el vídeo. Es probable que la chica ya estuviera muerta antes de que nosotros recibiéramos el vídeo – Clarke lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. Él solo quería ignorarla, salir corriendo en busca de su hermana y estaba por hacerlo, pero la chica siempre encontraba la manera de calmar su imprudencia para obligarlo a pensar en la situación, así como de recordarle que Octavia era una chica grande y sabía cuidarse sola. Estaría bien.

– Pero no sabemos dónde está.

– No, sí lo sabemos. Está con su madre. En un calendario en su habitación tenía escrito que saldría con su madre, eso explica por qué él no aviso a la policía que su hija estaba desaparecida.

– Dijiste que mentía.

– Mentía sobre no saber dónde estaba. Nunca hubo un mensaje de un amigo. Seguramente él y su esposa tienen problemas y pensó en ocupar esta oportunidad para hacerla ver mal – Ella se encogió de hombros mientras rodeaba la camioneta – No había fotos de boda o en familia y la mayoría de las pertenencias femeninas que habían dentro de la casa eran de Jennifer, por lo tanto es fácil asumir que o se están divorciando o bien llevan separados durante un tiempo. Como sea, la policía acudió a Stanton porque algo debió unirlos ahí. No buscaban a Stanton, sino a Jennifer.

– El teléfono, es probable que tuviera una foto de ella y su amiga, ¿no?

– Es probable. No podemos confirmarlo con Octavia, pero si la imagen de Jennifer aparecía en la pantalla de desbloqueo, es normal asumir que fueron a buscarla para obtener respuestas y quizá identificar el cuerpo.

– Aún no sabemos quién es.

– Es por eso que necesitamos llegar a Jennifer pronto. Raven logró hackear el teléfono de Stanton y conseguir el número de su esposa, me ha mandado la dirección en dónde la ha llevado el gps.

– Entonces tienes todo planeado, ¿no? – Bellamy sonrió burlonamente. La muchacha se encogió de hombros – ¿Cuál es el asombroso plan que hiciste?

– Pues, iremos allá, conseguiremos respuestas de quién diablos es la chica y luego nos vamos a la estación a ver qué está sucediendo.

Bellamy apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Se encontraba conduciendo el vehículo en la dirección que Clarke le había enseñado y poco le faltaba para dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde su hermana se encontraba, pero él sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir y que la chica podía arreglárselas sola.

– Será mejor que tengas razón en todo esto.

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, y al echarle un vistazo rápido pudo notar que tenía una oscura mirada puesta en su celular. Bellamy se estremeció ante la mirada y luego apretó los puños en el volante.

Algo estaba sucediendo y ellos aún no eran conscientes de la gravedad del asunto, tal vez ni siquiera lo serían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bellamy solo deseaba poder resolver pronto este caso para volver a casa y sentirse a salvo porque su familia lo estaba: su hermana y sus amigos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Un viernes; una actualización. De momento la historia va tomando su rumbo poco a poco. Espero que les haya gustado. En caso de que alguno de ustedes haya estado leyendo INVENCIBLE y sé pregunte que pasó con esa historia, bueno, en resumidas cuentas (porque es una historia larga y complicada) solo puedo decirles que la tuve que eliminar porque los archivos que tenía se perdieron y no podía recuperarlos ni volver a escribirlos ya que la historia de invencible era compleja, demasiado, incluso tuve que hacer casi 3 revisiones por capitulo para que se entendiera con facilidad la trama. Ese fue un desgaste de energía que nunca recuperare... y que me da rabia por haber perdido los capítulos. En fin, solo quería decirles eso, no se los quise decir en el primer capítulo, pero bueno... ya lo dije ahora.

Espero que esta nueva historia les guste, nos veremos la próxima semana con más y para saber qué más está sucediendo en el mundo de Oscura Pesadilla.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12_**


	4. La cosa en el tren

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _4  
La cosa en el tren_

Abby sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba a su nieta seguirla gran sonrisa en sus labios. Recogía la mochila que había dejado en un lado de la habitación y la acomodaba entre sus brazos tras su espalda.

– ¿Lista para irnos?

– No realmente – Su sonrisa titubeo y luego decayó – ¿Por qué debo ir a clases?

– Porque aún eres una niña y debes estudiar – La mujer mayor se rió mientras las dos salían de la enfermería.

– Acabo de ganarle a Raven en cartas, ¿realmente necesito ir estudiar cuando puedo ganar dinero de esa forma?

– Sabes que es ilegal apostar, ¿cierto? – Alzó una ceja – y que estás en el edificio DPA, no olvides que ellos podrían arrestarte si quisieran

– Pero no lo harían porque saben que Clarke no les permitiría salir con vida de esa.

Abby se rió. Se acercaron al elevador y esperaron unos minutos a que este llegara al piso.

– Abuso de poder.

– Creo que es un tema familiar, si lo piensas bien.

Abby rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de la joven. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder porque las puertas se abrieron y del otro lado había unos agentes cubiertos de sangre, cargando una camilla cada uno. Ella retrocedió para permitirles pasar y en cuanto lo hizo lo primero que notó fue a los dos agentes lastimados.

– Llévenlos rápido a la enfermería – Abby dijo con seriedad antes de mirar hacia Madi – tú quédate aquí y no causes problemas.

– Pero…

Sin esperar a que la muchacha pudiera decirle algo más, Abby corrió hacia su lugar de trabajo donde un joven de tez morena y cabello corto, vestido con una bata y camisa con corbata, la miraba algo nervioso. Ella no perdió tiempo, entró en el lugar y dio órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Camino hacia el muchacho asiático que se encontraba en peores condiciones que a chica y luego miró hacia dónde se encontraba el otro médico.

– Jackson, necesitamos hacerle una transfusión de sangre, prepara la sala para una cirugía.

El joven médico asintió y se alejó rápidamente. Abby volvió a mirar a los dos chicos, los otros agentes no presentaban heridas, salvo por esos dos, y mientras intentaba no preocuparse por su hija, miraba a los dos chicos preguntándose qué había causado tantos daños en ellos.

Escuchó un gemido y enseguida se volteó a mirar hacia donde estaba Octavia tendida en la camilla, con terquedad intentando levantarse mientras una mano cubría su estómago sangrante. La muchacha apretó los dientes con fuerza.

– No te levantes, no hagas esfuerzo.

– Hay que advertirles… – Ella dijo duramente. Jackson entró en la sala y tomó la camilla en la cual se encontraba Monty completamente inconsciente, dos enfermeras lo ayudaron. Abby vio terror y enojo en la mirada de Octavia, la muchacha intento volver a incorporarse, pero la detuvo de golpe, dejándose caer pesadamente en la camilla – Tienen que saberlo… kh…oh mierda…

– Octavia, no cierres los ojos – Le advirtió rápidamente Abby volteándose hacia dos enfermeros – Atiéndanla. Revisen su pulso, no dejen que se duerma. Octavia, descansa y no hagas esfuerzo, es una orden de tu doctor

Dicho esto se movió rápidamente hacia la sala en la que Monty se encontraba junto con Jackson. Limpio sus manos con alcohol, se colocó unos guantes y una mascarilla, luego se dirigió hacia el muchacho en la camilla.

– Estamos listos para proceder.

– Cierra la puerta – Abby asintió con firmeza – Es posible que estemos un par de horas aquí. Luego de Monty tenemos que revisar a Octavia, pero dudo de que esté en las mismas condiciones que él.

– Mira eso, Abby – El muchacho señaló el estómago del chico – Eso no fue hecho por una bala

Abby frunció el ceño mirando la herida. El joven médico tenía razón, parecía que alguien le había intentado abrir el estómago con garras. Había marcas moradas en sus brazos, por lo tanto el chico se había defendido y seguramente había logrado salvarse gracias al forcejeo. Tenía un pulso verdaderamente bajo y su vida aún pendía de un hilo. Si la operación era todo un éxito, estaría al menos una semana en cama sin poder moverse. Eso era seguro.

* * *

Clarke observó a la chica frente a ella a la hija de Stanton, Jennifer Stanton. Una joven de cabello colorín, ojos oscuros, era alta para tener dieciocho años y vestía como cualquier otra chica de su edad, a la moda. La joven definitivamente era a hija del rey del colchón, no había dudas. El problema era que cuando Clarke describió a la muchacha del vídeo, la joven no tenía ni idea de quién hablaba. Al parecer tenía varios amigos como para reconocer a alguien solo por la descripción.

Ella siguió preguntándole a la joven sobre sus actividades de la noche anterior y si había hablado con algún amigo y todo lo que descubrió fue que ella no mintió en ningún momento en que explicó lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior.

Fue cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo que el interrogatorio término por unos segundos y viendo la expresión afligida de Bellamy supo que algo grave había ocurrido.

– Raven me acaba de enviar la imagen del vídeo – Él le enseño el celular – También llamó, Octavia y Monty están en cuidados intensivos, están graves

– ¿Qué les sucedió? – Ella se tensó de pronto.

– No lo sabe. Tu madre, ella los está tratando y nadie le está diciendo nada por más que intenta pedir explicaciones.

Ella asintió comprendiendo. Tomó el celular de chico y se envió la foto al suyo, luego se lo entregó de regreso y le señaló la puerta de la casa.

– Ve, llévate la minivan. Yo me quedaré aquí y luego iré a la estación.

– ¿Segura?

– Bellamy, ve con Octavia – Ella dijo con dureza – Yo manejaré lo demás

Él asintió agradecido y luego se marchó, aunque vacilo durante unos segundos, lo que ella no lo comprendió el por qué, finalmente se marchó y ella se quedó sola en la casa de dos desconocidas. Respiró hondo antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia la familia.

– ¿Reconoces a esta chica? – Le enseño la foto de la muchacha del vídeo. La joven, que estaba abrazada por los hombros por su madre, preocupada de lo que pudiera suceder ahora, tomó el celular de Clarke en sus manos y lo miró con sorpresa antes de mirarla a ella.

– No veo bien la foto, pero creo que es Samantha.

– ¿Quién?

– Una amiga, podría decirse, no somos realmente cercanas, pero nos hablábamos de vez en cuando. Ella trabaja medio tiempo en la estación de trenes vendiendo boletos – Ella dijo entregando el teléfono – ¿Sucede algo con ella?

Clarke hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba la oreja.

– Por favor…

– Creo que mientras menos sepas de momento es mejor – Ella dijo suavemente – No puedo darte los detalles, pero hemos encontrado a tu amiga muerta en la estación de trenes y lo estamos investigando

La muchacha parecía sorprendida, pero no lastimada por la muerte de Samantha, por el contrario, ni siquiera parecía afectada. Clarke no quiso prestar atención hacia su respuesta, ya que probablemente solo era el shock o algo.

– ¿Por qué el D.P.A está investigando la muerte de un civil, acaso sucede algo grave, estaba ella metida en un problema que afecte a los demás? – La madre de Jennifer, Sally, le preguntó con curiosidad y cautela.

Clarke miró a la mujer mientras consideraba su respuesta y luego guardó el teléfono.

– Como dije, mientras menos sepan, más seguro será para ustedes. La información es confidencial, lo lamento. ¿Tenía familiares Samantha?

– No lo creo – La muchacha continuó hablando – Vivía sola y nunca hablaba de su familia. Siempre pensé que estaba huyendo de algo

– ¿De algo? – Frunció el ceño Clarke.

– Cambiaba su apellido constantemente – Jennifer se abrazó a sí misma – Pensaba que se trataba de una broma. Nunca me dijo cómo se llamaba realmente, incluso a veces dudaba de que su nombre fuera Sam. Cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba comprando un boleto para volver a casa de mi padre y mi tren tardaba como diez o veinte minutos en llegar. Estuvimos hablando y en poco tiempo se hizo costumbre.

– Ya veo – Clarke dijo mientras torcía los labios pensando en la información. – Gracias por la ayuda, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo

– Si necesita algo, con gusto intentaremos ayudar en lo que podamos – Sally le dijo con un tono amable. Clarke dio un asentimiento antes de caminar hacia la salida de la casa. Se detuvo unos minutos, fuera de la puerta, mientras miraba el cielo y consideraba su siguiente movimiento.

Unos pasos detrás de ella la hicieron voltear. Jennifer jugaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta y miraba disimuladamente por su hombro hacia su madre, quizá preocupada de que ella pudiera escuchar lo que estaba por decirle. La rubia alzó una ceja mientras colocaba las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

– No sé si esto sirva, pero creo que ella ocultaba algo. Siempre parecía nerviosa, miraba a todos lados, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo y, no lo sé, ella una vez me dijo (fue como una broma en realidad) que la buscaban por traición. No le di importancia, pero… en realidad no sé a qué se refería.

– ¿Traición? – Clarke murmuró suavemente.

– No sé dónde vivía, pero ella siempre caminaba desde su casa hasta la estación, así que seguramente vivía cerca.

– Está bien – Clarke asintió – Gracias

Ella asintió mientras retrocedía – Creo que la policía me estaba buscando porque ella suele llevar una foto de ambas en su billetera, quizá esa fue la razón por la que pensaron que podía estar involucrada, pero lo juro, no había visto ni sabido nada de Samantha desde hace una semana atrás. La última vez que la vi, dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje y alguien la estaría cubriendo así que no podría venderme el boleto de siempre

– Está bien, te creo.

– ¿De verdad?

Clarke asintió con la cabeza – Escucha, le pedí a la policía que no se involucraran en este caso, pero parece que no han seguido las ordenes, así que en caso de que vengan aquí entrégales esto – Ella le entrego un papel doblado – es una orden para mantenerse alejados. Prohíbe que les hagan preguntas y que revisen sus cosas. Las órdenes de cateo quedan obsoletas conforme a esto. Si ellos siguen adelante y lo ignoran, llama al número que está debajo y cuéntales lo que paso. El D.P.A se hará cargo en seguida.

– Wow – Ella dijo con sorpresa – esto es tener poder, ¿verdad? Lamento no poder ayudarle del todo, tal vez si la hubiera conocido más podría haberla ayudado en lo que estaba pasando o tal vez…

– Cosas pasan y escapan de nuestro control – Clarke dijo con suavidad en la voz – Lo único que se puede hacer es seguir adelante y aprender de los errores del pasado para construir un nuevo futuro. No te preocupes por nada, pero si alguna vez notas que un amigo necesita ayuda, aunque no la pida, puedes insistir en dársela, es la mejor manera de prevenir problemas

La muchacha sonrió asintiendo.

Se dirigió hacia una parada, donde había varias personas esperando el autobús y sintiéndose algo tonta por tener que tomar un taxi para dirigirse a una escena del crimen, ella suspiró pesadamente.

En su cabeza, la información estaba clara: Samantha escapaba de algo y ese algo podría ser la razón por la que estaba muerta. Al mismo tiempo, era posible aquello de lo que escapaba guardaba relación con aquella persona del vídeo. Guardó silencio mientras se alejaba de la parada y presionaba el comunicador suavemente con su dedo índice para encenderlo.

– Raven, ¿estás ahí?

– _Al fin tenemos noticias de ti, ¿todo bien?_

– Sé quién es la víctima. Su nombre era Samantha, desconozco su apellido ya que parece ser que tenía una identidad falsa – Guardó silencio meditando sus palabras – Tengo la teoría de que estaba involucrada en algo grande y seguramente guarda relación con esa criatura

– _Una teoría que parece más una idea._

– No puedo darte los detalles ahora – Ella miró hacia la parada donde las personas todavía esperaban. Niños jugando, madres hablando, adolescentes oyendo música – Bellamy me dijo que Octavia y Monty están graves, ¿es cierto o exagero?

– _Es cierto_ – Su tono era pesado – _Hace un momento que Abby los está ayudando. No me da detalles, nadie lo ahce, así que hay que esperar. Lo único que sé es que Octavia está delirando y ya la han sedado como tres veces y Monty está en cirugía. Por cierto, Madi no fue a clases porque justo cuando se estaban yendo Abby tuvo la emergencia_

– Es lo de menos. ¿Tienes idea de que pudo haberles sucedido?

– _Pues, Octavia dijo que necesitaba advertir sobre algo, pero estaba algo drogada por el sedante así que no sé si era real lo que decía o no. Mencionó algo sobre una bestia y ojos rojos. Sin importar lo que quería decir, lo que sucedió fue en la estación de trenes. Hay agentes investigando el lugar, pero aún no han encontrado la causa de lo que les sucedió._

Clarke apretó la mandíbula – Está bien. Bellamy va de camino hacia el D.P.A para estar con Octavia. Yo iré a Crossland a descubrir qué está pasando. Investiga a todos los trabajadores de la estación de trenes y encontrar a quien concuerda con el perfil de Samantha.

– _Espera, ¿dijiste que Bellamy viene en camino? ¿Cómo… caminando, no?_

– Ojala – Ella resopló – Si tiene un accidente automovilista será mi culpa por entregarle la minivan

– _Todos tomamos malas decisiones, jamás pensé que permitirías que se subiera a un auto cuando seguramente está paranoico por su hermana._

– Estará bien – Ella dijo con un murmullo – o eso espero

– _Buscaré lo que me pediste enseguida. ¿Qué hago con Madi? La pobre chica está dando vueltas preocupada sin saber qué hacer._

Clarke suspiró mientras se acercaba a la parada – No lo sé – presionó el puente de su nariz – Dile que use mi computadora o lo que sea. Mi mamá está ocupada y por nada en el mundo quiero que la involucres en la misión

– _Seguro, no lo haré._

Detuvo un taxi y le pagó para que la llevará a la estación. Estaba algo molesta debido a que tenía prisa, pero el taxi se detenía en cada parada en busca de pasajeros. Por desgracia para ella, no podía decirle al chófer que se apresurara y olvidará a los pasajeros simplemente mostrándole la placa.

…¿o podría?

Después de un largo trayecto llegaron a la estación y cuando ella vio a los agentes del D.P.A controlando la situación podía sentir la mirada del hombre puesta en ello.

– Parece que no podrá usar un tren como transporte – Él comentó, seguramente listo para ofrecerse a llevarla por una tarifa razonable. Ella respiró hondo mientras abría la puerta.

– Está bien, no viene por un tren – No dijo nada más. Salió del auto y se encamino hacia la zona cerrada, sin siquiera mostrar la placa, los agentes le hicieron una reverencia y la dejaron entrar.

Siguió a un agente que la guió hacia donde encontraron el cuerpo y a donde encontraron a sus compañeros caídos. El agente le informó de la situación sobre cómo los encontraron y ella no perdió ningún detalle de la sangre derramada por todos lados.

Recordó a Raven mencionar algo sobre una bestia y ojos rojos. Si tenía que decir algo realmente loco, aquí parecía que una bestia desgarro a tres personas sin problema alguno. No queriendo pensar en ninguna locura como esa, sacudió sus pensamientos lejos.

– ¿Cómo estaban?

– Algo desgarro la garganta de la víctima – El agente la miró con seriedad – en cuanto a tus compañeros, lo que sea que le hizo eso a la víctima, intentó hacérselo a ellos. Tuvieron más suerte que ella, eso es seguro. Cuando los encontré estaban vivos, respiraban a duras penas y el muchacho era el único que estaba completamente grave. No dispararon, tal vez si lo hubieran hecho hubiera sido mejor y habríamos llegado antes a su auxilio

– Quizá no vieron venir el ataque – Clarke regreso hacia el cuerpo que estaba tirado – Entonces, esta es nuestra víctima… ¿qué sabemos de ella?

– Le abrieron la garganta – Él señaló hacía la muchacha en el suelo – pero con un cuchillo sino, por lo que se ve, con las manos

– Debió tener suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

– Más que eso, es algo demencial – Él dijo mirando hacia la chica con una mueca – La chica no se defendió

– ¿Tenemos más información?

– Recolectamos todo lo que los forenses y la policía tenía, los dejamos sin nada así que no tienen cómo involucrarse en el caso. De todos modos, uno de los forenses de la policía escribió unas notas sobre el estado del cuerpo, hice que algunos lo revisaran enseguida y por lo visto es real.

– ¿Qué cosa es?

– La forma en cómo le abrieron la garganta no fue solo con las manos, sino con las yemas de los dedos.

Clarke alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras deslizaba su dedo pulgar por la yema de sus dedos inconscientemente – ¿Es posible eso sin usar las uñas?

– Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo: es demencial – Se encogió de hombros.

– Lo que sea que atacó a los demás debe estar todavía por aquí – Dijo el agente mientras miraba a su alrededor – tengo a casi diez hombres buscándolo

– Bien. Terminen con la autopsia y reúnan las pistas que puedan. Yo me encargaré de aquello.

El agente asintió mientras la miraba marcharse – Agente Griffin, tenga cuidado, lo que hay allá adentro es un peligro para todos.

– Y es por eso que debemos evitar que salga de aquí y le haga daño a alguien fuera de estas puertas – Ella dijo con seriedad mientras se alejaba.

Sacó su pistola en cuanto se había alejado lo suficiente de los demás agentes. La criatura que había ataco a la chica y a sus amigos se encontraba por ahí afuera, eso era seguro.

Camino por los andenes de la estación siguiendo el rastro de sangre que alguien había dejado, con pistola en mano, casi lista para enfrentarse al peligro con la frente en alto… y con cierto temor.

Estuvo revisando varias zonas durante casi media hora cuando no encontró nada de qué preocuparse. Se dirigía hacia la entrada de la estación cuando se encontró con algo que llamó su atención. Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, se volteó alzando la pistola, acariciando el gatillo. Ella desvió la mirada siguiendo el sonido de varios pasos. Se dio la vuelta en busca del sonido, hubo un ruido más fuerte, una sombra moviéndose y ella no dudo en disparar. La sombra se movió tan rápido que apenas lo vio venir, cuando parecía que la iba a taclear se escucharon varios disparos y hubo un golpe fuerte contra el suelo.

Anets de escuchar el golpe sordo contra el suelo, pudo divisar un flash rojo proveniente de los hombros de aquella persona y brevemente le pareció haber visto una verdadera bestia antes de que cayera en el suelo con la apariencia de una persona cualquiera.

Clarke alzó las cejas con sorpresa mirando hacia atrás donde Bellamy sostenía su rifle caliente por las balas. Ella miró hacia el suelo y observó a un hombre con marcas en el cuerpo, ropa rasgada, ojos rojos como a sangre que le fluía de las heridas. Ninguna era letal, podía sobrevivir, pero eso no cambiaba la mirada maniática que tenía en su rostro.

Bellamy corrió hacia ella bajando el arma para mirarla.

– ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien o aturdida? Ella no comprendía que acababa de pasar, pero Bellamy le había salvado la vida. ¿Qué hacía él ahí y qué diablos acababa de suceder, no estaba en el D.P.A? Por un momento no se sintió bien sino todo lo contrario, más que confundida se sintió agotada de golpe.

Bajo la pistola y se dirigió hacia el hombre que tenía problemas para respirar. Ella levantó los parpados notando sus ojos enloquecidos, color rojo como la sangre, completamente inyectados, se sacudía violentamente a causa de las heridas y de su boca corría saliva como si tuviese rabia.

– ¿Qué diablos?

– Puede ser contagioso, ten cuidado.

Sacudió la cabeza con confusión y luego miró hacia el muchacho que la miraba preocupado. Volteó a mirar nuevamente al hombre y vio como la vida se le escapaba de las manos sin problema alguno. Rápidamente se quedó sin respuestas o sin saber qué estaba sucediendo y en lugar de enojarse, de patear algo o de gritarle a Bellamy por haberlo matado, simplemente miro a aquel hombre aturdida y siguió repitiéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez: ¿qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Cuando Raven dejó escapar un suspiro aliviada, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el comunicador del oído y dejarse caer contra una silla cercana, pasó ambas manos por su rostro luego miró hacia los cinco monitores con calma.

– Día duro en el trabajo, ¿no?

Se volteó brevemente y luego de regreso a los monitores. Un hombre alto, con barba recién cortada desde hace unos pocos días, cabello bien peinado, vistiendo con una camisa azul arremangada, pantalones negros y botas entró en su laboratorio. En su cinturón negro, con la camisa dentro de sus pantalones, tenía visible su placa del D.P.A y a diferencia de la suya que no especificaba su cargo, la de él ponía _«Director»._ Lo único que faltaba era que el hombre se pavoneara por todo el lugar recordándoles que era el jefe, espera… eso hacía.

– Solo un día más en la tierra – Ella dijo mientras se acercaba a un teclado – Gracias a Octavia, Bellamy logró llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Clarke y evitar otro ataque, por desgracia, nuestro sujeto misterioso murió cuando él la salvo así que no tenemos nada que hacer, sin embargo, trajeron el cuerpo consigo para que Abby lo revisara. Clarke cree que ese hombre estaba bien drogado dado que parecía una bestia incluso muerto.

– Esto será difícil esconder de la prensa – Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella – ¿Cómo está ella?

– Mejor, no fue tan grave como parecía la herida – Dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo – Estará en pie mañana por la mañana, en cuanto a Monty, por lo que sé tendrá que estar en cama durante una semana, al menos eso dijo Abby

– La situación se ve…

– Rara – La chica terminó por él – No pudimos descubrir nada de lo que investigábamos y ahora estamos tan vacíos como cuando empezamos

– Puede ser, pero al menos pese a los contratiempos, están todos a salvo.

– A duras penas.

Raven miró hacia el hombre durante un minuto y luego volvió a mirar hacia su monitor.

– Kane, dime una cosa, ¿te parece prudente seguir las instrucciones de un anónimo?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Lo hemos estado haciendo bien desde que tenemos la ayuda del anónimo. Hemos logrado detener varios ataques.

– Sí, pero siento que hoy nos ha guiado hacia algo verdaderamente peligroso – Ella guardó silencio durante un momento – Monty casi muere

– Tal vez deberíamos encontrar a nuestro ayudante anónimo antes de seguir sus pistas.

– Raven, te lo repetiré de nuevo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. El anónimo no es peligroso, si no confías en él, confía en mí.

Ella torció el gesto. Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y ella vio a Clarke ahí apoyada. La muchacha no sonreía y fácilmente Raven pudo saber lo que estaba en su cabeza. Kane la miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Hey, me alegra que estés bien. Lo de hoy fue…

– Una misión más – Ella respondió con dureza – Acabó de ver a Octavia y se está poniendo mejor. Monty... él estará bien.

– Es bueno saberlo – Dijo Kane con una sonrisa – bien, las dejó, iré a ver a Octavia para que me cuente los detalles sobre lo que le sucedió

Ambas chicas asintieron mientras Kane se marchaba de ahí. Hubo un silencio ligero mientras Raven se debatía si hablar o mantenerse en silencio. Ella miró a Clarke disimuladamente, la rubia se paseó por el laboratorio y se sentó frente a ella sobre una mesa.

Respiró hondo, como si buscara palabras para poder hablar, lo que a ella le sorprendió. Clarke no era de las que se quedaban sin habla.

– No estoy molesta contigo – Dijo de pronto, después de un momento de silencio. Apoyó los brazos en el reposa brazos de su silla mientras miraba a la chica balancear los pies de adelante y atrás. Su expresión dura había desaparecido, lo que era buena señal – si es lo que piensas

– Es difícil no pensarlo después de lo que pasó hoy.

Clarke no dijo nada durante un segundo. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies hipnotizada por el movimiento de estos y al salir del trance la miró de nuevo.

– ¿Desde hace cuando que no confirmas la información del anónimo?

Raven hizo una mueca nerviosa – No lo sé, ¿un tiempo?

– Desde cuándo – Pidió con calma, pero seriedad.

– Un mes más o menos.

Alzó una ceja – ¿Quieres decirme que en las últimas cinco misiones no confirmaste si era cierta la información? – Frunció el ceño.

– Siempre que tenía que confirmarlas resultaban ser reales, no pensé que tuviera que hacerlo así que deje de intentarlo. Solo los guié por lo que descubrí durante la misión – Ella resopló. Vio a Clarke respirar hondo, como si la información que le acababa de dar le hubiera golpeado con fuerza en la cara.

– Wow…

– Quizá es mi culpa – Dijo Raven pasando las manos por su rostro – Si hubiera confirmado la información habría descubierto que Jennifer no era la víctima y en ese caso ustedes no habrían ido a buscar respuestas. Entre los cuatros habrían detenido a esa persona de lastimar a Monty y a Octavia.

– Eso no lo sabes.

– Puede que no, pero al menos es lo más normal, ¿verdad? – Ella resopló pesadamente – No dejo de pensar en que si hubiera revisado la información con más seguridad que solo aceptarla esto no habría sucedido

– Está bien, pero sucedió y no sabes si haber confirmado la información habría evitado esto o no. Dejémoslo ahí, ¿está bien?

Ella alzó la mirada, casi sintiéndose como una niña regañada mientras Clarke la miraba con calma. La muchacha respiró hondo y Raven miró hacia la puerta.

– No me importa lo que Kane diga – Dijo de pronto Clarke – quiero que busques la identidad del anónimo

Frunció el ceño con sorpresa – Va en contra de sus órdenes. Podría despedirnos.

– Si ese es el caso yo asumiré la culpa y te dejaré libre de todo cargo – Se bajó de la mesa de un saltó – Dos heridos y un muerto. No sé a qué clase de caso no estaba llevando el anónimo o si era una trampa, pero está jugada no me ha gustado para nada. Quiero saber quién es

Raven respiró hondo – Proyecto secreto, está bien. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

– Espero saber pronto quién es el informante.

– ¿Qué harás cuando lo descubras?

– ¿Primero? Abofetear su cara por lo que ha sucedido hoy – Dijo Clarke caminando hacia la puerta – Me tengo que ir. Gracias por el trabajo de hoy, Raven

– Hago lo que puedo – La muchacha asintió mientras la rubia se alejaba del laboratorio.

Se mantuvo un momento en silencio mientras volteaba a mirar nuevamente hacia los monitores que estaban en su pared. Ahí enfrente había información sobre el caso de ese mismo día y todo lo que ella podía pensar era en que posiblemente ese informante anónimo les había tendido una trampa o los intentaba guiar hacia algo más oscuro.

Era una trampa, definitivamente, y Raven no volvería a caer en su juego. Descubriría el rostro del informante y luego, después de que Clarke la golpeara, ella la golpearía por usarla como su marioneta todo este tiempo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Tenemos una larga trama por delante, lo que va a ser interesante digamos. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir salgo que espero que lo estén disfrutando, nos veremos el próximo viernes con más.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	5. Donde los dinosaurios se extinguieron

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _5  
Donde los dinosaurios se extinguieron_

Escuchó los gritos de las personas provenir de todas las direcciones posibles. Ella apenas reaccionó en cuanto la voz tediosa del guía que les enseñaba el museo se detuvo bruscamente llamando por ayuda.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, estaba mirando hacia la escultura de un t-rex enorme que se encontraba en el centro del área paleolítica. Había otras esculturas sobre un hombre y una mujer de la época, las armas que usaban, esculturas de animales, entre otras más. Ella apenas prestaba atención a la explicación que les entregaba para responder la pregunta de alguno de sus compañeros. Aunque ella no tenía ni idea de cuál era la pregunta, tampoco quería saber sobre los t-rex. No le parecía importante.

Entonces, los gritos invadieron todo el museo y ella supo que algo no estaba bien. El guía insistió en que eran niños, seguramente, pero el corazón de Madi había comenzado a dar saltos en cuanto escuchó los gritos con más fuerza y detrás de los gritos sonidos de balas disparándose desde alguna pistola.

El pánico se extendió por todos lados, lo primero que Madi atino fue a esconderse detrás de una pared unos segundos antes de que dos hombres armados entraran en la sala. Cubrían sus rostros y sus manos con cinta blanca para simular la apariencia de una momia. La ropa era negra, sudadera, pantalones deportivos, zapatillas, sostenían rifles y en la espalda una mochila negra.

Sintió la respiración pesada. Algunos de sus compañeros habían alcanzado a esconderse, pero los lugares no lograban cubrirlos bien y fácilmente los encontrarían. La mayoría era blanco fácil para los asaltantes.

En ese momento agradeció que Clarke hubiera insistido tantas veces en enseñarle tanto defensa personal como a reaccionar rápido para poder salvar su propia vida. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de que una de las tantas lecciones de Clarke hiciera un efecto rápido... o ya para el caso fuese realmente necesaria. Ella a veces, cuando Clarke le enseñaba, solía replicar recordándole a la mayor que no era necesario porque era su hija y sabía que siempre la rescataría.

Debía sacar la máquina del tiempo y advertirle en el futuro a Clarke sobre el asalto al museo –eso quiere decir que debía usar su celular antiguo para enviar un mensaje al Smartphone de Clarke para que viniese al museo enseguida (pasado, futuro)– pero era difícil buscar el teléfono en su mochila sin perder de vista a los asaltantes y mantenerse oculta la mismo tiempo.

Escuchó tres disparos y se tensó. Sus manos comenzar a temblar visiblemente, abrazaba con su codo la mochila contra su cuerpo mientras miraba sus manos tiritar con temor y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, esta era la primera vez que estaba metida en una situación de rehenes desde que tenía seis años. Desde entonces, siempre se había mantenido lejos de los problemas y Clarke siempre la había protegido, pero ahora Clarke no estaba y eso significaba que de ella dependía detener a los asaltantes o contenerlos hasta que la policía llegara.

Y sabía de sobra que solo lograría detener a los asaltantes cuando sus manos dejaran de temblar para enviarle un mensaje de S.O.S a Clarke. Tragó saliva sintiendo la pesadez de esta, era como si estuviera tragando un gran trozo de algo pesado, un trozo de carne o quizá algo espeso, no estaba segura de que tragaba, pero definitivamente no era saliva.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse urgentemente o de lo contrario no podría ayudar a las personas que estaban ahí. Este era su momento. Si quería que Clarke aceptará su petición sin objeción debía probar que era capaz de mantenerse tranquila en este momento, porque si por algún milagro, Clarke aceptaba, esta solo sería la primera de muchas situaciones similares.

Tal vez no debía pensar en eso porque definitivamente… ¡NO LA AYUDABA A CALMARSE!

Escuchó llantos y apenas podía centrarse en calmarse. Los asaltantes hablaban con un tono grave en un intento de distorsionar su voz. Uno de ellos pedía que recolectaran todas las piezas valiosas de la zona paleolítica, otro apuntaba su arma hacia los rehenes y el otro (porque eran 3) estaba hablando con alguien por una radio, seguramente más cómplices.

Intentó calmar sus pensamientos y aun con las manos temblorosas saco el teléfono de uno de los bolsillos. No tuvo que escribir el mensaje en sí porque venía programado un S.O.S al teléfono de Clarke y todo lo que tenía que hacer ella era seleccionarlo y enviarlo. Nada más sencillo y rápido que eso.

– ¡Ustedes no se muevan ni hablen o les vuelo la cabeza!

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirando por encima de sus hombros, preguntándose si debía quedarse ahí o hacer algo para alejarlos de los demás. Cerca de donde se encontraba había una alarma de incendios, podía encenderla y darle una oportunidad a los demás de huir, pero al mismo tiempo entre el caos, los asaltantes podían matarlos porque si escapaban serían testigos.

Rápidamente se sintió atrapada entre la espada y la pared, sin saber que hacer, apretó los puños deseando que todo eso no fuera más que una cruel pesadilla y cuando se despertara esa mañana del sábado se encontraría a Clarke sentada frente al televisor, aun en pijamas, bebiendo su café como de costumbre mientras veía las noticias antes de que ella saltara sobre el sofá y le quitara el control de la tele. Ambas reirían entre cosquillas y finalmente Madi pondría caricaturas en lugar de las noticias locales.

Pero bien sabía que esa mañana no había sido así, se había despertado y no había encontrado a Clarke preparando su café y a ella le toco desayunar un simple jugo en cartón y una dona mientras preparaba su mochila para marcharse a la excursión. Su mañana del sábado había sido arruinada por culpa de la escuela y ahora, el día de su aniversario, había sido arruinado por asaltantes.

El temor corría por sus venas y todo lo que podía hacer mientras se debatía si accionar la alarma o no, era llamar a Clarke en silencio.

 **3 horas antes.**

Vio a Clarke beber de su café favorito como era costumbre, negro y bien cargado. Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras se removía incómoda en su asiento. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había intentado hablar con ella por última vez sobre un tema que se traía escondido, pero no lo había logrado.

– Monty y Octavia confirmaron que asistirían hoy – De pronto comentó Clarke mirando hacia el televisor – Bellamy y yo compraremos la comida para la parrillada. Él se ofreció a ayudarme con las bolsas, ¿vendrás hoy?

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeó confundida durante un momento.

Seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto que no había escuchado nada de lo que la chica le había dicho. Ella frunció el ceño y estiro su brazo para recoger el cartón de jugo que estaba sobre la mesa.

– ¿No me escuchas? – Clarke la miró preocupada – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sí, solo pensaba en lo aburrido que es tener que asistir a un paseo escolar un sábado – Ella mintió bebiendo del cartón.

– No puede ser tan malo. Te vas a divertir – Sonrió ella divertida.

– Es el museo – Gimió – No hay nada divertido en el museo

– Ve el lado positivo – Clarke le sonrió – No tendrás que ir al supermercado conmigo y con Bellamy

– Eso habría sido más divertido – Ella masculló mordiendo la pajilla – a menos que quieras privacidad

– No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando – Clarke se rió desviando la mirada.

La más joven rodó los ojos – Tal vez si firmarás una comunicación para mi profesor podría faltar…

– No vas a faltar. Aprender de la historia puede ser divertido cuando abres tu mente – La muchacha sonrió divertida – Es bueno conocer la historia

– Tú no tuviste que pasar por todo esto. No me gusta mi clase. Está llena de niños pretenciosos y chicos arrogantes.

– Hey, te pregunte si querías cambiarte de clase y dijiste que no.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Madi volteó hacia la entrada – Solo digo, que este es el peor día de todos – Ella dijo cambiando de tema – Se supone es el aniversario de seis años.

– Si hubieras accedido a ir a acampar quizá no estarías yendo al museo hoy en día.

– Menudo día más hermoso.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza mientras reía. Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla le sonrió al muchacho que se encontraba del otro lado. Madi los observó por el rabillo del ojo y se cruzó de brazos.

– Hey Bellamy – Saludó con cortesía.

El muchacho miró a la chica con una sonrisa torcida saludándola de regreso.

– ¿Quién está lista para festejar de un buen día de aniversario?

– Obviamente yo no – Ella dijo de mala gana mientras recogía su mochila del taburete contiguo. Desde la calle se escuchó la bocina de un auto y ella supo que el autobús escolar había llegado. Miró hacia Clarke con una mueca en sus labios.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – Él le susurró a Clarke.

– Pasara el día en el museo.

– ¿En el museo? Eso es aburrido.

– ¡Lo sé! – Ella gimió colgándose la mochila al hombre.

Clarke rodó los ojos dándole un ligero golpe al chico y luego la miró a ella – Ten cuidado, ¿sí? Cuando llegues de la excursión nosotros ya habremos llegado así que no te preocupes por nada. ¿Llevas el teléfono?

– Los niños ricos de la escuela tienen smartphones – Madi alzó un celular de tapa pequeño en sus manos – Yo en cambio tengo un ladrillo que podría romperle la cabeza a alguien

– Ni lo sueñes – Clarke dijo rápidamente – Aún eres demasiado joven

– No es tan malo un celular como este – Bellamy se lo quito de las manos – Oh wow, ¿de dónde sacaste este vejestorio?

– En cualquier tienda de celulares lo venden – Clarke se lo quito y devolvió a la chica – No llames a menos que sea una emergencia

– No te preocupes, tampoco es que quiera exhibirlo frente a los chicos ricos de la escuela – Rodó los ojos – Y es el museo, Clarke, no sucederá nada malo realmente

– Dios, mientras más crecen más rebeldes son – Clarke gruñó. Besó la cabeza de la muchacha y luego la dejó marcharse para tomar el autobús.

Ella corrió hacia la acera donde un gran autobús de color burdeo con ventanas en cada asiento. Ella subió al vehículo cuando las puertas se abrieron y le entregó a su profesora, que la esperaba de pie junto al primer asiento, el papel de permiso que Clarke le había firmado esa mañana. La profesora reviso el papel y le dio un asentimiento para confirmar que estaba todo en orden. Ella alzó la mirada hacia los demás alumnos en busca de asientos vacíos, de preferencia a la ventana.

Ella nunca se acostumbraría a los chicos ricos de la escuela High Heaven. Era una escuela mixta en donde los niños de los padres más ricos estudiaban en ella. Llevaba cinco años en esa escuela, desde que estaba en primero, y francamente no quería seguir más tiempo en esta escuela de niños pretenciosos.

Camino hacia el final del autobús y se sentó sola en un lugar vacío. Odiaba que Clarke no quisiera comprarle un mp3 o darle un mejor celular, pero entendía que ella solo estaba tratándola como debía ser tratada: como un niño. La pregunta era cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esto de ser la pequeña bebé de Clarke.

Miró hacia su casa y luego resopló pesadamente. Ni siquiera se había movido el bus cuando vio salir a Clarke y a Bellamy, riendo entre ellos, de la casa listos para ir a comprar la comida de ese día.

Nuevamente había perdido su oportunidad de contarle a Clarke la verdad de lo que quería.

* * *

Clarke frunció el ceño mientras arrastraba el carrito del supermercado hacia la zona de las carnes. Ella y Bellamy hablaban sobre un tema al azar, primero comenzando con la mala música de los supermercados que se parecía a la de los ascensores y terminando en qué tipo de carne era mejor para la parrilla.

– Es una pena que tenga que pasar la mayor parte del día en el museo – Bellamy se rió ligeramente mientras tomaba un número para la espera de ser atendido – Quizá no debiste enviarla ahí

– Realmente no creo que sea tan malo.

– Pero no te ofreciste para acompañar a los alumnos.

– ¿Estás loco? – Ella rió – Ya es bastante malo que cada vez que asista a una reunión de padres todos se me queden viendo a la espera de que saque mi placa y los arreste por tener un secreto. Es increíble, pero los padres tienen más secretos que cualquier otra persona. Engañando a sus cónyuges, haciendo la tarea de sus hijos, problemas financieros… Olvídalo, no quiero ir con ellos

– Doble moral – Se rió Bellamy.

– Oh, me conoces bien – Sonrió Clarke – En fin, lo bueno es tener a Madi fuera de casa, así podemos hacernos cargo de la parrillada hasta que llegue y no tendrá que hacer nada

– ¿No sientes que la consientes demasiado?

– ¿Lo hago?

Bellamy inclinó la cabeza brevemente – A veces. Ella es una buena chica, respeta a su madre y a sus amigos. Sin contar todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, creo que tiene una buena vida. Gracias a ti, evidentemente.

Clarke lo miró inclinando la cabeza, pensativa por un momento mientras él alzaba una ceja confundido.

– ¿No piensas que tuve una razón egoísta para adoptarla?

– ¿Las tienes?

– Tú dime – Ella suspiró – Durante un tiempo, incluso después de la adopción, me pregunté por qué y nunca supe responder. Jamás me había (o me he) involucrado tanto con una víctima como lo hice con Madi. Nunca he tenido una respuesta para eso y después de un año deje de preguntármelo, simplemente disfrutaba de tenerla conmigo. Ella era una pequeña niña, asustada y sola, solo quería tener a alguien en quien confiar y supongo que sin saberlo se lo di.

– No fue la única. Todos sabían que te estabas hundiendo demasiado en el trabajo y si Madi no hubiera aparecido creo que jamás te habríamos sacado de ahí – Él se rió.

Clarke no dijo nada. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la pequeña niña tímida que estaba acurrucada contra la pared abrazando un conejito de peluche y compararla con la joven que era hoy en día. Una chica valiente y dulce que habría criado.

– ¿Todo bien, princesa?

Ella respiró hondo, riendo ligeramente – ¿Qué compraremos?

– Carne, pollo… lo que sirva en la parrilla.

– ¿Cocinaras tú?

– Kane dijo que cocinaría. Dijo algo sobre una receta familiar para chuparse los dedos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos – ¿Debo comprar un extintor? Vi lo que le hizo al horno de mi mamá en la cena de año nuevo el año pasado.

Bellamy rió – Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para saber que Madi y tú seguían con vida.

– No puedo creer que los bomberos realmente acudieran solo por un horno en llamas. Ni siquiera es como si hubiera sido realmente grave.

– Pero, no debes preocuparte por nada, porque yo estaré vigilando a Kane – ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer?

– Mi salvador – Clarke se rió.

Bellamy sonrió. Él escuchó al hombre del otro lado del mostrador de carnes llamar a su número y se acercó. Pidió diferentes tipos de comida y en gran cantidad.

– Necesitamos carbón – Ella dijo de pronto mientras movía el carrito del supermercado. Bellamy la siguió hacia la zona de las bebidas.

– ¿Cerveza y soda?

Vio la mirada tentada de Clarke en sus ojos, pero tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de decidir si era buena.

– Con excepción de Madi todos somos adultos.

– Sí, pero… prométeme que nadie va a emborracharse.

– Puedo hablar por mí y seguramente por Abby y Kane, pero no por los demás.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Recogió un paquete de seis botellas de cristal de cuello largo y las coloco en el carrito, luego unas latas de bebida. Bellamy le sonrió divertido mientras recogía el control del carro para llévalo el mismo. Los dos caminaron en busca del carbón, pero no podían encontrar ninguno.

– ¿Cómo hacemos una parrillada sin carbón? – Él frunció el ceño molesto.

– Es increíble que haya tantas personas preparando una parrillada – Ella murmuró mientras miraba a su compañero – Le pediré a Kane que lleve carbón. Tiene un supermercado a dos cuadras de su casa, ¿no?

– Supongo que es buena idea – Él resopló molesto.

Tardaron unos diez minutos después de quejarse con el carbón antes de dirigirse hacia una caja para pagar sus compras. Cosas para la parrillada, bebidas, algunas papas fritas entre otras cosas más.

Delante de ellos había tres personas más con carritos medio lleno. Bellamy respiró hondo mientras se inclinaba sobre el carro para descansar. A su lado, Clarke estaba sacando cuentas mentalmente.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Tal vez no deberíamos llevar el helado ahora.

Lo miró con una mueca mientras sacaba su celular que comenzaba a vibrar.

– Tienes razón, pero no tardaremos mucho así que no llegará a derretirse antes de llegar.

– Puede – La muchacha se detuvo abruptamente en lo que estaba por decir. Miraba su celular con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus ojos rojos de seriedad y enojo. Bellamy la miró y enseguida supo que algo estaba mal, pero ella no marcó el número de Raven sino que lo miró.

– ¿Qué es?

– Madi me envió un mensaje de auxilio – Ella dijo con seriedad mientras llevaba el teléfono al oído.

Bellamy apretó las manos en el carrito y luego lo soltó bruscamente. La persona que estaba detrás de ellos esperando los miro con curiosidad antes de que Bellamy se alejara del carrito siguiendo a Clarke hacia la salida, bajo la mirada de algunos compradores e incluso guardias.

– Raven dime qué estás mirando las noticias o que estás cerca del museo – Clarke dijo rápidamente apenas respondieron del otro lado. Un guardia de seguridad intento detenerlos, pensando que seguramente eran ladrones que habían logrado su cometido e intentaban escapar.

– _Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No estás allá?_

– ¿Dónde estás tú? – Ella no tuvo tiempo para buscar su placa, si es que la traía consigo, pero Bellamy siempre traía la suya consigo y fue más rápido para sacarla. El guardia del supermercado alzo ambas manos en defensa y retrocedió disculpándose, ambos lograron pasar rápidamente.

– _Voy de camino. Estaba en una cafetería cuando lo mostraron en las noticias._

– Mierda – Ella masculló entre dientes. Bajaron a estacionamiento rápidamente, Bellamy condujo hacia la salida esquivando todo obstáculo y de ser necesario en sentido contrario a la calle – Dime que no hay nada y que es una falsa alarma

– _Oohh, es malo… lo veo. Estoy llegando. La policía está rodeado el museo. No parece nada en lo que el DPA deba entrar._

Clarke apretó los dientes, estuvo por decirle a Raven que se acercara a conseguir información cuando Bellamy le arrebató el teléfono bruscamente. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y vio que él lo ponía en altavoz y lo colocaba sobre el tablero de enfrente.

– Raven, escucha, muéstrales la placa y que te informen de todo lo que está pasando ahí dentro.

– _¿Bellamy? Espera, ¿están en una cita?_

– Raven, no es momento de bromas, Madi está allá adentro.

Hubo un silencio. Ambos escucharon un murmulló y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Raven respondió a la llamada.

– _Lo siento chicos, no traje la placa_ – Ella dijo entre dientes enojada – _No me darán información sin la placa. No creen que trabaje para el DPA_

– Estupendo – Clarke apretó la mandíbula – Ya somos dos. Hey, busca al jefe de la estación de policía, ¿recuerdas quién es, verdad? Pídele información a ella.

Respiró hondo mientras mantenía la mirada enfrente. Enojada cortó la llamada. La única vez en toda su vida en que sale sin placa de casa y es cuando más la necesita cuando en otras ocasiones que la llevaba ni siquiera la necesitaba.

Bellamy acarició su mano con el pulgar en un intento de calmarla y ella se sentía agradecida con él, pero lo único que sabía en ese momento era que no solo Madi podía estar en peligro sino varias personas, en su mayoría niños… niños de la edad de ella.

Al llegar al museo, en tiempo récord (y sorprendentemente con vida) ambos corrieron hacia la entrada. Había mucha gente, en su mayoría familiares de los rehenes que estaban dentro, padres de los mismos niños. Clarke los podía reconocer de las reuniones y si ellos habían notado su presencia o no, ni siquiera se le acercaron, seguramente preocupados por sus hijos.

Todavía sintiendo la mano de Bellamy sobre la suya, sin haberla abandonado en todo el trayecto e incluso en la caminata hacia los oficiales, se detuvieron frente a una mujer que daba órdenes. Clarke la identifico como Major Byrne. Ella era una mujer mayor, quizá de la edad de su madre o mayor a ella, tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta pequeña y dejando unos mechones libres. Vestía con el uniforme de policía y con chaleco antibalas.

En ese momento, Clarke se sintió feliz de verla, porque aunque no tuviera su placa, sabía que Byrne la iba a dejar entrar. La historia con la jefa de policía era sencilla. La primera vez que se conocieron fue cuando coincidieron en una misión, en ese momento Clarke era una novata más de la Arkadia y Byrne tenía problemas para confiar en ella o creer que una novata estaba a cargo de liderar a Skaikru, el equipo principal del DPA. Habían tenido muchos choques de ideas hasta que al final del día Clarke no solo se había ganado el respeto de Byrne al seguir sus ideales para capturar al criminal y salvar a varias personas, sino que también la lealtad de la mujer.

No era frecuente que se encontraran, pero cuando lo hacían definitivamente no había tiempo para recordar los viejos tiempos y los viejos casos en los que trabajaron juntas.

– Hey, necesitamos entrar ahí – Clarke dijo con dureza mirando a la mujer.

Ella los miró con una dura expresión, mucho más dura que la que Clarke – ¿Por qué el DPA está aquí?

– No tengo mi placa – Sacudió a cabeza.

– ¿Esperas que te deje entrar sin una placa? – Alzó la ceja – Tienes que hacerlo mejor, novata, lo sabes bien

– Hey – Clarke habló con fuerza. Soltó la mano de Bellamy y cruzó la línea amarilla que prohibía el paso a los civiles, algunos oficiales intentaron detenerla, pero ella se los quito de encima fácilmente – No te atrevas a jugar conmigo. Tengo que entrar y créeme es mejor si tengo un arma en la mano

– Tu amiga Raven estuvo aquí – Ella señaló hacia un auto patrulla en donde Raven se encontraba revisando algo con otros oficiales – Dijo qué estarías aquí en poco tiempo, me puso al tanto y me advirtió que no recibirías un no como respuesta.

– Es mejor si cooperas conmigo – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Qué pasa con los otros dos?

– Se están recuperando – Clarke dijo – Es confidencial el por qué

– ¿Tú equipo está en la baja con dos agentes especiales, no tienes placa ni arma y aun así quieres entrar? – Alzó una ceja burlándose. Ella metió la mano en su vaina y saco una pistola pequeña y se la entregó.

– ¿Solo así? – Frunció el ceño.

– Considéralo como un favor por el hecho de que mis hombres interfirieran en tu investigación de la estación de trenes.

– Eso fue hace dos semanas – Bellamy se acercó a ambas – ¿por qué cobrar el favor ahora?

– ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – Preguntó ella alzando una ceja – No trae su placa, por lo tanto es una civil más, pero sé que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza nunca sale de ahí. Antes de entrar hay algo que deben saber

– ¿Cuántos hombres son? – Bellamy preguntó mientras un oficial le extendía su pistola.

– Cinco – Ella dijo cruzándose de brazos – Las alarmas del museo se activaron en cuanto comenzaron a robar las cosas. La policía vino enseguida e intentaron proceder para detenerlos, pero en medio de la escalera encontramos un radio. Uno de ellos se contactó con nosotros y nos dijo que si entrabamos iban a matar a todos los rehenes

Bellamy frunció el ceño – Son solo cinco asaltantes y aun así piensan matar a todos, ¿es posible?

– Lo es con una bomba – Ella dijo con seriedad antes de volver a mirarla a ella – No podemos confirmar si es cierto o no, por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos y entrar. Estamos intentando planear una manera de entrar. Fue cuando llegó tu compañera y empezó a preguntar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Probablemente la habrían encerrado en una patrulla para callarla si no fuera porque la reconocí y le permití entrar

– Esto es demasiado como para pagar por los problemas de la estación de trenes – Clarke dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente – No estamos aquí como el DPA y lo sabes bien. Bellamy quizá, pero nosotras no…

– Puede ser, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que los tres pueden ayudar más que cualquiera de nosotros en menos tiempo. No te preocupes por eso, novata, encontraras la manera de detener a los asaltantes y salvar a tu hija – Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Raven con los demás agentes – Debemos encontrar la manera de entrar con sigilo

– Eso es fácil de decir, pero más fácil sería teniendo un mapa del lugar – Raven dijo mirándola. Intercambio una mirada con Bellamy que Clarke no supo interpretar.

Ella se volteó hacia la entrada del museo apretando los dientes con fuerza. Una bomba cambiaba el juego y la obligaba a detenerse a pensar con la cabeza fría. No podía haber heridos ni muertos. Tenían que salvar a todos los rehenes y entre ellos a Madi.

– Si tuviera mi computadora quizá podría encontrar un mapa del museo y también la localización de los rehenes y asaltantes – Raven sacudió la cabeza – pero por desgracia no es así

– ¿Qué hay de tu celular? – Bellamy preguntó.

– No será suficiente – Ella gruñó – Una ventilación, eso podría servirnos. Entrar por la ventilación podría ser la mejor manera de entrar con sigilo

– ¿Qué tal si solo entramos por la puerta? – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Lo haremos bajo el nombre de la policía ya que estas permitiendo que entremos y debido al hecho de que estas dos no trajeron sus placas

– Oye, estas dos van a ayudar a rescatar a los rehenes, no presiones. ¡Hoy es sábado! – Raven frunció el ceño.

– Bellamy tiene razón – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Si entramos, entramos en nombre de la policía. Lo que significa, nada de locuras

– Oh – Raven gimió – ¿Sabes que mi parte favorita es hacer alguna locura durante el rescate?

– Como rodar desde una ventana hacia el suelo – Bellamy alzó una ceja.

– Me veía genial – Se encogió de hombros ella antes de mirar a Byrne – Tenemos que entrar de una forma y rápido. Seguro que tu equipo de rescate tiene algún plan

– Ninguno de momento. Estamos analizando todos los escenarios posibles.

Clarke miró hacia el museo con los dientes apretados con fuerza. El establecimiento era bastante enorme, tenía escalones blancos hacia la puerta principal, que era doble y de color marrón oscuro. El edificio tenía dos pisos, el color de fuera era marrón al igual que la puerta y tenía tallados preciosos que resaltaban por sobre las estatuas de color marfil junto a ambos lados de la entrada y las escaleras.

– No sé cómo, pero te prometo que entraremos ahí – Escuchó a Bellamy murmurar en su hombro. Ella se volteó a mirarlo y vio el fuego en su mirada, la misma expresión cálida que tenía cuando estaba por enfrentarse al peligro en cualquier misión – Te prometo que Madi estará bien

Clarke guardo un silencio, bajo la vista brevemente para fijarse en el arma que él había recibido y luego volteó la cabeza hacia la entrada del museo.

– En este momento, más que solo Madi, hay bastantes personas adentro que deben ser rescatadas. Ella estará bien. Es mi prioridad, no la tuya. Deberías centrarte en rescatar a los demás. La vida de una persona no compensa las demás.

– Clarke…

– Ella va a estar bien, Bellamy… – Ella dijo con un tono duro intentando convencerse a sí misma – Lo sé, pero en este momento hay más vidas en riesgo que deben ser salvadas.

Él asintió con sorpresa y ella supo que esa conversación se dio por terminada. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y luego apretó el puño.

Tenía que entrar ahí de una u otra forma, de preferencia sin alertar a los asaltantes.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro viernes, otra actualización. No sé si hay gente leyendo este fics, pero yo seguiré subiendo, más que nada porque tengo una gran cantidad de capítulos ya escritos debido a que las ideas siguen saltando a mi cabeza, por tanto me es imposible no escribir y me gustaría, ya saben, cuando este terminado este fics, completamente subido, poder leerlo luego, como con mis otras historias. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir así que me iré de momento, pero nos veremos el próximo viernes con más de Oscura Pesadilla.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	6. Destruyendo la historia del mundo

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _6  
Destruyendo la historia del mundo_

Raven sonrió extendiendo los planos del edificio sobre el capo de una de las patrullas de policía. Tenía a su lado a dos hombres pertenecientes al cuerpo de policía, sorprendidos de lo que ella podía hacer solo con un pequeño teléfono. Ella sonrió chasqueando los dedos mientras recibía un plumón rojo, comenzó a marcar un camino rojo en el mapa y un círculo en la sala principal.

– Bien hecho, Raven – Bellamy dijo con firmeza mientras miraba el mapa.

– Sí, tenemos suerte de que aún haya personas de parte del equipo de informática en la oficina – Dijo Raven con calma – Está bien, chicos, este es el camino que debemos seguir para poder entrar. Según la fuente de calor que Larry me ha dicho, los asaltantes se encuentran aquí, aquí y aquí. Dos de ellos custodian la entrada mientras los otros roban las cosas

– Si nos arrastramos por la ventilación y bajamos aquí lograremos ocultarnos de ellos y eliminarlos de uno en uno – Clarke asintió.

– ¿Qué hay de la bomba? – Byrne preguntó.

– Está en algún lugar de aquí – Raven encerró en un círculo una sala completa – ¿Reconocen lo que es?

– La sala de proyectores holográficos – Bellamy dijo entre dientes – si una bomba explota ahí, todo se incendiara por el calor

– Exacto – Raven asintió – No sé qué clase de bomba será, pero el equipo de rescate se encargará de desactivarla mientras los demás hacen el rescate

– No sabemos si tiene un temporizador.

– Esa probable que no – Raven miró a Clarke – De lo contrario no estaríamos contando aquí los minutos para entrar

Clarke sacudió la cabeza. Raven le dio una mirada más antes de volver al mapa del edificio por completo. La chica tenía todo fríamente calculado y nada podía salirse de su plan, porque de hacerlo, entonces todos estarían en peligro. El primer paso era enviar a dos agentes para limpiar la puerta, eso quería decir que tenían que desarmar a dos de los cinco asaltantes para que el resto del equipo pudiera entrar por la puerta principal.

Ella se volteó a mirar hacia Byrne para recordarle que en cuanto los dos hombres de la entrada sean detenidos los demás podían entrar rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo.

– Podría ser peligroso si no nos movemos de acuerdo al plan – Raven recordó mirando a todos – Muchas vidas están en juego

– Entonces, habrá que movernos bajo cuidado – Byrne dijo con firmeza.

Raven estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando las alarmas de incendio se encendieron. Todos voltearon la mirada hacia el edificio que resonaba con fuerza. La morena alzó las cejas con sorpresa antes de hacer una llamada a su oficina. Del otro lado, la voz de un joven resonó preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda con algo más. Ella agradecía que hubiera gente que asistía los fines de semana.

– Larry, ¿qué acababa de suceder en el museo?

– _Las alarmas de incendio se han disparado_ – La voz del muchacho sonaba preocupado – _La máquina de calor está detectando moviendo en todos lados. Parece que las personas están asustadas_

– ¿Los asaltantes?

– _No lo sé_ – Raven hizo una mueca – _pero los de la entrada han abandonado el lugar_

– Eso es todo – Raven cortó la llamada y miró a los demás – Alguien activo las alarmas de incendio y los perros guardianes se han ido. Podemos entrar

– Cambio de planes entonces – Byrne dijo mirando a los demás – El equipo de rescate sacará a los rehenes, Joseph desactivará la bomba con su equipo. Tráiganme a esos asaltantes y que ningún civil salga lastimado

Raven asintió mientras cargaba el arma que le había prestado uno de los oficiales. Se volteó hacia donde unos hombres con escudo, el equipo de defensa, se alineaba en la entrada del museo. Ella camino detrás de Bellamy y se posicionaron junto a unos oficiales que estaban armados. Alzó la pistola y luego frunció el ceño.

– ¿Aun dices que es mejor que estar en el laboratorio?

Raven se burló ante Bellamy – ¿Bromeas? Es bueno estirar las piernas de vez en cuando. Además tenemos que cubrir por Octavia y Monty.

Bellamy rió.

– Esto me trae recuerdos – Byrne dijo mientras se posicionaba junto a Clarke. La muchacha la miró por el rabillo del ojo por un breve momento, completamente desinteresada, y luego quito el seguro del arma y apunto con una sola mano hacia la entrada.

– La primera misión en la que cooperamos – Dijo de pronto – creo recordar que fue en una escuela

– Grandes recuerdos – La oficial dijo con una sonrisa torcida – y ahora no es diferente. Salvar un montón de mocosos

– Cuida tus palabras – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

Raven y Bellamy intercambiaron una mirada con preocupación y luego fijaron su vista en frente. Alguien hizo sonar un silbato que a duras penas se escuchó entre las alarmas de incendio. A lo lejos, Raven podía oír la sirena del carro de bomberos, lo que significaba que solo por cinco personas, se estaba creando un gran caos. El equipo de defensa entro primero, prácticamente echando abajo la puerta y seguido de ellos varios oficiales del equipo de rescate, todos armados con chaleco antibalas y rifles. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que tanto ella como sus compañeros se lanzaran hacia el interior también en busca de los rehenes.

Una gran cortina de humo cubría todo y para Raven fue difícil ver entre ella. Durante varios minutos, la espesa cortina blanca no permitía ver nada y cuando lo permitió, fue complicado para ella saber si era alguna escultura de cera de la época antigua como neandertales del paleolítico o era la escultura de un vaquero, quizá ni siquiera era una escultura y era una persona.

Como fuera, ella lamento no tener sus comunicadores para saber en dónde se hallaban Clarke y Bellamy, pero entre todo el caos, las balas comenzaron a resonar en todos lados. Ella apretó el gatillo cuando vio a alguien apuntándole.

Se escondió detrás de un mueble, a saber qué tipo de mueble era, y apunto nuevamente disparando las balas cuando la cortina de humo comenzó a dispersarse. Lo primero que vio fue a unos tipos raros cubiertos con papel blanco para parecerse a unas momias. Tenían todo el rostro cubierto, incluso el cabello y únicamente los orificios de la nariz y sus ojos estaban libres. Ni siquiera su boca. Por tanto, cada vez que hablaban, la voz les sabía casi muda.

– ¡Dispárenle a la policía! – Un hombre grito. Raven se arrastró lejos de las balas y les disparó sin problemas. Había dos hombres escondidos para protegerse de las balas.

– ¡Bajen sus armas! – Byrne dijo con firmeza, alzando la voz detrás de una pared – ¡Están arrestados!

– ¡Retirada! – Uno de los asaltantes grito.

– ¡Estás loco! No podemos retirarnos.

– No pienso ir a prisión por tu culpa – Grito enojado disparando casi sin mirar – Nos vamos de aquí

– ¡Idiota!

Raven apretó el gatillo y logró darle a uno en la pierna. El asaltante gruñó de dolor y se arrastró lejos mientras disparaba como loco, mantenía el gatillo apretado sin levantarlo y las balas volaban a todos lados rompiendo todo lo que había.

– Hay que sacar a los rehenes – Raven alzó la voz.

– El equipo de rescate se hará cargo de ello – Dijo la mujer con seriedad – Nosotros los arrestamos

Ella resopló de mala gana mientras apretaba los dientes.

* * *

Bellamy apretó los dientes mientras con sigilo se movía entre los pasillos del museo. Había demasiado silencio como para que no hubieran personas. Había una tremenda locura en la entrada y él había perdido el rastro de Clarke y de Raven, no dejándole otra opción más que moverse por su cuenta.

No estaba seguro hacia donde moverse. El sonido de las diferentes sirenas y alarmas la lo tenía casi sordo, por no hablar de las balas que se disparaban desde las pistolas. La policía intentaba tener el control de la situación, pero él solo veía caos.

Escuchó unos pasos al girar en otro corredor, alzó la pistola y luego dio unos pasos enfrente, lo más silencioso que podía, y entonces se dejó salir al doblar la esquina, no disparo, pero si apunto frente a él y lo primer que vio fue a un montón de niños alzando las manos con temor, otros se movieron hacia los lados y solo uno se mantuvo en medio alzando ambas manos.

– Madi – Dijo él con alivio. La muchacha lo miró con sorpresa y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza. Bajó la pistola y la rodeó con un brazo, preocupado de que estuviera lastimada, pero la muchacha no lo estaba aunque ligeramente temblaba de temor.

– Bellamy – Ella lo miró con sorpresa – Oh dios, ¿Clarke?

Él sacudió la cabeza apretando su mano en el hombro – Tenemos que salir de aquí.

– ¿Dónde está Clarke? – Volvió a preguntar.

Tragó saliva – No lo sé, pero Madi lo que importa ahora es salir de aquí – Se volteó a mirar hacia los muchachos que estaban con ella. Eran cinco chicos en total: tres niños y dos niñas, probablemente de la misma clase que ella. Además de eso, también había una mujer mayor de cabello castaño atado en un moño, vestida con uniforme elegante, camisa color rosada y falda clara, zapatos de tacón. La mujer miró a Bellamy con cautela y desconfianza.

– ¿Es la policía?

– Sí – Mintió. Se suponía que estaban en nombre de la policía, no del D.P.A así que no tenía caso decirles para quien trabajaba realmente, tampoco importaba de todos modos – Vamos a salir de acá. ¿Son todos?

– Intente sacar a los más que pude, pero varios no quisieron seguirme – Madi dijo con preocupación – ¿Vamos a volver?

Bellamy apretó los puños tomando una decisión rápida – No. El equipo de rescate de la policía se hará cargo de sacarlos a todos. Mientras, ustedes vendrán conmigo.

Madi lo miró apretando los dientes y Bellamy pudo ver el reflejo de Clarke en su mirada, seguramente la muchacha no le iba a hacer caso a menos que Clarke estuviera aquí. De tal palo tal astilla. Las dos eran iguales.

Él la tomó del brazo para sacarla de ahí, siendo seguido por los demás. Con cautela se movieron por los pasillos de regreso hacia la salida del lugar para poner a todos los rehenes a salvo. En el camino era fácil encontrarse con algunos jóvenes que asustados parecían esperar un rescate.

Bellamy hizo que todos se echaran al piso cuando se escucharon unos disparos, él se mantuvo de pie y apunto hacia el frente.

– Rápido, rápido – Agarró a Madi del brazo – Cúbranse todos

Disparo unas cuantas balas más y luego se escondió detrás de una pared. Escuchaba los gritos de los niños, completamente aterrados. Uvo que apretar los dientes e intentar hacer oídos sordos para poder centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Uno de los asaltantes se escondía del otro lado del pasillo y le disparaba sin darle una oportunidad él.

– Tiene que haber una manera – Escuchó a la muchacha decirle preocupada.

Se colocó en cuclillas esperando a una oportunidad para poder disparar y desarmar al hombre que lo atacaba. Apretó los dientes recordando la bomba que había y al mismo tiempo recordó que no tenía los comunicadores consigo, por lo tanto la comunicación con Raven y con Clarke para pedir refuerzos era nula. Debía encontrar la manera de salir él mismo de ese apuro y de mantener a todos a salvo.

* * *

Clarke se movió escondiéndose detrás de todos los objetos que había de exhibición en el museo. Alguien le estaba disparado y ella necesitaba alejarlo, tampoco podía arriesgarse y disparar porque si la bala fallaba, la bomba que destellaba de rojo detrás del hombre, estallaría sin piedad arrebatando y destrozando todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

– Hay que encontrar la manera de llegar a la bomba para desactivarla – Le grito uno de los hombres que estaban designados para ese trabajo. Clarke asintió mientras señalaba a los asaltantes.

– Yo los distraeré, tú desactiva la bomba.

Él hombre parpadeó completamente confundido mientras miraba a la joven moverse rápidamente entre las cosas, rodando por el suelo de ser necesario para esquivar las balas.

Aún no tenía un tiro limpio, y necesitaba encontrar el momento en que pudiera disparar para que el agente pueda llegar a la bomba. Ella gruñó. Quizá había una oportunidad de lograrlo, era arriesgado, demasiado y las probabilidades estaban al cincuenta por ciento de cada lado. Ella no sabía cómo salvarse de esa, pero iba a intentarlo.

Si quería ayudar a la policía a salvar a las personas, salvar a Madi, tenía que confiar en las habilidades que les habían salvado la vida a muchas personas, así como también necesitaba centrarse en lograrlo.

Respiró hondo mientras miraba al hombre apuntar hacia los agentes del cuerpo de policía. Ella alzó la pistola hacia el asaltante y disparo tres balas, una en el hombro drecho, otra en la mano y la tercera fue una bala perdida que al caer e el suelo casi rozo la bomba.

Chasqueó lengua enojada. El tipo, con la mano sangrante, le apuntó con la pistola, los dos lo hicieron, y de esa manera, permitiendo que fuer ael blanco, fue más fácil para el tipo que desarmaría la bomba noquearlos. Desde su lugar logro dispararle a los tipos haciéndolos caer al suelo. Uno de ellos, enojado, activo la bomba con las palabras:

– Estaban advertidos.

Clarke corrió hacia los dos hombres y le arrebato las esposas al policía, los ato lejos mientras el hombre se acercaba a la bomba.

– ¿Puedes desactivarla? – Ella preguntó entre dientes.

– Diez minutos – Respiró agitadamente – Sí, sí, puedo hacerlo. Sal de aquí, es peligroso

– Si explota todo se incendiara.

Ella podía ver las imágenes holográficas arruinadas debido a las balas en la base de los proyectores. Ella miró hacia el hombre titubeando un poco, sin saber si hacerle caso o no. Él ni siquiera la miró cuando le grito.

– Salga de aquí, señorita Griffin – Dijo cortando unos cables – Yo me haré cargo de ellos

Clarke entrecerró los ojos.

– Y nosotros somos los poco ortodoxos – Masculló mientras obligaba a uno de los asaltantes a moverse. Ella lo esposo junto a la pared y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

– Han caído dos aquí y en la entrada principal dos, por lo tanto aún queda uno más por ahí.

Clarke gruñó – Iré a buscarlo, ¿seguro que quieres que te deje solo?

– Sí. Escuche, solo haga lo que mejor sabe hacer, detener a los criminales, yo me hago cargo de esto.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada seria y luego se marchó de ahí. Deseaba tener aunque sea un radio. Sostenía la pistola en sus manos mientras mentalmente contaba seis balas menos, lo que la dejaba con un total de dos.

Sacudió la cabeza molesta mientras se detenía al escuchar unos pasos. Con solo dos balas y posiblemente un único asaltante suelto, ella tenía que arriesgarse a seguir el sonido de los pasos y encontrarse cara a cara con él.

Entró en una vieja habitación en donde estaba la historia de los presidentes del país, cada uno desde años de antaño hasta el actual. Había cuadros de ellos puestos en las paredes, una placa dorada con sus nombres y el año en que gobernaron al país y por supuesto un pequeño botón rojo que al presionarlo una voz, desde un pequeño parlante, contaba la historia de dicho presidente.

Okey, ahora Clarke si pensaba que el museo era aburrido y si tenía que decidirlo, Madi nunca más vendría a este lugar a sufrir con las lecciones de historia.

Había un hombre arrodillado en el suelo, se estaba quitando unos vendajes y en sus manos tenía una gran cámara fotográfica. Clarke le apuntó con la pistola y le pidió que alzara las manos donde pudiera verlas.

El hombre, sin voltearse, dejo caer los vendajes al suelo y se puso en pie. Alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza, pero aún no la miraba a ella.

– Debe ser difícil, trabajar en una organización tan grande que intenta proteger a la humanidad, pero todo lo que hace es echarla abajo.

– ¿Quién eres? – Clarke apuntó la pistola.

El hombre, lentamente se volteó hacia ella, y lo primero que vio en su rostro fueron sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta se podía ver una jeringa y todo lo que Clarke podía pensar era en que debía haberse inyectado alguna droga.

– Supongo que ella tenía razón. Dijo que vendrías, aunque no estaba segura de sí sería solo para salvar a los civiles así que había que subir la puja para estar seguros de que vendrías – El hombre dijo. Su rostro casi enloquecido y la cámara que sostenía había caído al suelo brutalmente – Ella es una mujer muy inteligente, señorita Griffin, ella quería que viniera y descubriera que está en un mal camino. Aquí es donde la historia permanece con vida, pero solo cuentan actos heroicos, historias creadas por una voz, pero no la verdad. Solo cuentos de hadas que las personas quieren oír

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

El hombre se burló antes de sacar una pistola – Ella está cerca, señorita Griffin, y quiere que usted lo sepa. Destruir la historia solo era un paso para mostrarles a las personas, a usted, que todo está mal. Este lugar tiene a todos los representantes de nuestro mundo a lo largo de los años, las personas que ayudaron a dirigir el país y a forjarlo, pero pese a que las personas entregaron su confianza a estas personas, jamás pudieron aprender de sus errores y a día de hoy siguen cometiendo los mismos errores. Jamás aprenderán. El sistema, en lo que creemos, esperamos mucho de otros y al final, cuando descubrimos la verdad, solo comprendemos que estamos solos y los únicos que podemos salvarnos somos nosotros mismos.

– Baja el arma – Clarke apuntó con la pistola.

– Ella sabe quién eres y lo que estás dispuesta a hacer para salvar a los demás. No lo olvides – Repitió ante presionar el gatillo contra su cabeza. Clarke dio un paso enfrente, gritando que no lo hiciera, pero fue tarde, el tipo ya se había suicidado frente a ella.

Clarke parpadeó aturdida durante un momento mientras miraba al tipo tirado en el suelo. Tragó saliva intentando preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Bellamy gruñó y apretó el gatillo hasta que finalmente el hombre que estaba del otro lado cayó al suelo herido. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia él para esposarlo y luego sacar a los jóvenes de donde se encontraban.

Camino con sigilo por todo el lugar, porque si bien había logrado capturar a alguien, no estaba seguro de si los otros cuatro habían sido detenidos. Para su suerte logró llegar a la sala principal con todos los jóvenes a salvo, quizá aterrados de por vida, pero aun asustados.

Vio a Raven caminando entre varias estatuas destrozadas, parecía examinar todo el lugar en busca de algo o de alguien, lo que dudaba bastante él.

– Hey – Ella alzó as cejas sorprendida cuando lo vio acercarse con Madi. La joven sonrió abrazando a Raven, quien tras devolverle el abrazo, le revolvió el cabello – Nos tenías preocupados a todos

– ¿Dónde está Clarke? – Preguntó sin rodeos la muchacha.

– Relájate, cariño, ella seguramente viene en camino – Raven respondió con calma.

– Había cinco de ellos – Madi dijo preocupada – ¿Es verdad? ¿Dónde están los demás?

– Madi, es Clarke, no lo olvides. Ella estará bien.

La joven vio a Raven con una mueca y Bellamy respiró hondo, tocando el hombro de la muchacha se inclinó para mirarla.

– Hey, por qué no vas afuera para que te revisen los médicos por si acaso.

– Pero…

– Madi, confía en mí – Bellamy dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La muchacha apretó los puños y luego asintió mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Bellamy vio a la muchacha alejarse antes de mirar a Raven.

– Ella es igual de impaciente que Clarke.

– Vive con Clarke, es normal – Bellamy murmuró – ¿Algún herido?

– No de nuestro lado, eso es seguro – Ella pateó ligeramente un trozo de cristal tirado en el suelo – Detuvieron la bomba, o eso me dijo Byrne y están buscando a Clarke. Pensé que estaba contigo, en realidad tenía la esperanza, pero que aparecieras sin ella… – Hizo una mueca contrayendo las comisuras de sus labios – me preocupa

– Ella estará bien.

– El tipo que desarmo la bomba dijo que se habían separado.

– Entonces está sola en algún lugar.

– No del todo – Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida – Como sea, los cinco asaltantes fueron detenidos y la policía se hará cargo de esto

– Byrne dijo que podíamos irnos, pero antes debía hacernos unas preguntas. Ya que los tres nos separamos…

Bellamy asintió volteando a mirar hacia atrás, caminando de espalda, esperando encontrar a Clarke salir de algún lugar. Estaba casi seguro de que ella no saldría de algún lugar, cuando al caerse de espalda por tropezar con uno de los huesos del t-rex, la vio cruzar el pasillo cargando algo y posiblemente un cuerpo.

– Wow, esa debió ser una flecha de cupido realmente fuerte – Raven se burló antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Clarke – ¿Por qué estás cargando una cámara?

Bellamy gruñó mientras se ponía en pie.

– Creo que tenemos algo aquí – Clarke dijo entregándole a Raven la cámara de fotos. Bellamy se puso en pie con un gruñido y camino hacia las chicas – ¿Te hiciste daño?

– Estoy bien – Él asintió.

– ¿Por qué hay tantas fotos tuyas aquí? – Raven frunció el ceño.

Clarke hizo una mueca mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo – ¿Recuerdan el caso de la estación de trenes?

– ¿El tipo drogado que Bellamy mato? ¿Nuestra única pista? Sí, cómo olvidarla – Raven respondió, a lo que Bellamy le frunció el ceño.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando en ese día y todo lo que podía recordar era en que al momento de llegar al D.P.A y correr hacia Octavia, la muchacha que apenas se mantenía consiente intento advertirle de algo y todo lo que logró entender él fue que había alguien en Crossland matando a los demás brutalmente. Él solo podía pensar en Clarke así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, corrió hacia ella saltándose algunas luces rojas (más tarde recibiendo tres multas) solo para salvarla. Y le alegraba haberlo hecho, porque no entendí el por qué Clarke no le había disparado. Ella parecía hipnotizada mirando al hombre.

– Creo que uno de los asaltantes tuvo algo que ver. No pude sacarle información ya que se suicidó. Está en la sala de los presidentes.

Él intercambio un ceño fruncido con Raven y luego miró a Clarke de regreso – ¿Qué quieres decir con un asaltante?

– Pues quién más iba a ser.

– No lo entiendes – Raven se cruzó de brazos – Los cinco han sido arrestados. No hay nadie más

Clarke frunció el ceño – Es imposible, había alguien más… ¿eran seis?

– Ellos no mencionaron a ningún colega más –Bellamy dijo.

– Son criminales, tampoco lo habrían hecho – Raven sacudió la cabeza.

Clarke comenzó a retroceder y luego a correr. Bellamy echó a andar detrás de ella con la intención de detenerla, pero al llegar a la sala de los presidentes lo único que vio, donde Clarke parecía impactada, fue un rastro de sangre.

– Okey, yo te creo – Raven dijo mirando el rastro de sangre – si había un cuerpo ahí, alguien lo movió

– Alguien que tiene fotos tuyas en su cámara – Bellamy tomó la cámara y reviso las fotos. Todas habían sido tomadas desde lejos, posiblemente, en diferentes ángulos y posiciones, así como discretas: paseando, hablando, incluso preparada para entrar en una misión. No había ninguna foto personal, dentro de su casa o en la oficina del trabajo, solo fuera en la calle. Lo que de cierto modo, hizo que se sintiera más cómodo.

– Enviaré a un equipo a revisar todo el lugar – Raven dijo con seriedad mientras salían – No pierdas esa jeringa. Se la daremos a Abby para que la revise, quizá coincida con la droga que tenía el tipo en el cuerpo

– Creía que aún no lograba identificarla – Bellamy frunció el ceño.

– Así es, pero quizá con una muestra logre coincidir en alguna respuesta – Clarke dijo mientras los tres salían del museo.

No habían logrado dar un paso bajo en los escalones cuando Byrne se les acercó a los tres de brazos cruzados.

– Esa fue una experiencia interesante – Dijo la mujer con seriedad – Gracias por el apoyo. Nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante

Raven chasqueó la lengua – Por desgracia no lo harán.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Un equipo del D.P.A vendrá a revisar el lugar – Clarke dijo rápidamente – Te prometo que no tocaran nada ni mover nada. Necesitamos comprobar algo. Puede que haya algo en este caso que nos conecte al caso que estamos investigando nosotros

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Es confidencial – Bellamy dijo con dureza.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza – Había una sexta persona – Ella ignoró las miradas de sus amigos – de algún modo escapo y necesitamos respuestas. Solo será una hora como mucho, luego el departamento de policía puede hacerse cargo

La mujer se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia Clarke con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

– ¿Tú eres realmente la misma novata que coincidió conmigo en su primer caso importante?

– La misma que solo llevaba un mes trabajando en la Arkadia – Clarke asintió.

– Está bien, novata – Dijo la mujer volteándose con un suspiro cansado – Cuando se trata del D.P.A he aprendido a no hacer preguntas, sin embargo, si encuentran algo que no tenga que ver con su caso o que pueda ayudar al nuestro, quiero saberlo

– Hecho – Clarke asintió – Raven, haz la llamada

– Está bien.

Bellamy frunció el ceño y esperó a que Byrne se marchará – ¿Fue prudente haberle contado?

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza – pero ella es más lista de lo que parece. Incluso si le miento sacará sus propias conclusiones

– ¡Clarke!

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a la joven de doce años correr escalones arriba. La expresión fácil de seriedad de Clarke se reemplazó de golpe por una sonrisa, la muchacha literalmente atrapo a Madi en sus brazos y le dio una vuelta.

– ¡Hey, me tenías asustada! Cómo estás, ¿herida? ¿Contusión? ¿Algo? – Clarke preguntó mientras revisaba a la chica.

– Estoy bien – Se rió ligeramente – Estaba preocupada por ti

Clarke sonrió abrazando nuevamente a la muchacha – Estoy bien.

Bellamy sonrió mientras se alejaba para darles espacio. Él las conocía bien, sabía que ambas estaban preocupada por la otra, pero desde su punto de vista, Clarke podía cuidarse sola y Madi… ella había demostrado ser más valiente de lo que él pensaba.

Volvió a mirar hacia el museo mientras se preguntaba qué iba a suceder y si el equipo que enviarían en realidad lograría encontrar algo que respondiera a las preguntas de él.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido un capítulo interesante, como no, y ya veremos más. Tengo que decir que hace mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo, que no hago un fics largo, antes solía hacerlos de 40 capítulos, eso fue hace años y lo más largo que he hecho por el momento es el de Inquebrantable que tiene 30 y que fue lo más reciente que he hecho. Este fics es largo, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá aun pero créanme, tengo muchos capítulos y todavía me da para muchos más, me estoy tomando mi tiempo en cada capítulo, escribiendo detalles que no parecen importantes, pero son fundamentales desde mi punto de vista. Como he dicho antes, no sé si alguien está leyendo este fics o no, si es así, pues bienvenido y espero que te esté gustando la historia, sino hay nadie, pues no pasa nada porque yo sigo escribiendo y subiendo porque la realidad es que la idea que tengo en mente para mí fue nueva, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto, sino hasta cierto punto, y lo cierto es que todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento, lo que he actualizado y lo que esta por actualizarse me ha encantado escribirlo y mientras más escribo más ideas me llegan. Es la primera vez que me siento así desde hace años y por eso para mí es importante subirlo ya sea si alguien lo lee o no.

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado (ya séque siempre repito esto 2 vcs, es a posta), nos veremos la próxima semana con más actualización.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	7. Seis años desde entonces

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _7  
Seis años desde entonces_

Con una mueca en los labios, Clarke suspiró golpeando suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos. Ella había dejado de escuchar las voces de sus compañeros y amigos. Cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta para entrar en la habitación de Madi.

A Clarke siempre le sorprendía entrar en la habitación de la chica, no porque fuera una habitación normal de cualquier niño de su edad, sino por lo contrario, esa habitación no era para nada la de un niño de doce años. La habitación era más o menos grande, tenía un escritorio, una cama, repisas. Había falta de un televisor y de un computador, pero no porque Clarke no quisiera comprárselo o porque no pudiera pagarlos, sino porque la niña no quería.

Tenía varios posters de animales y paisajes pintados al óleo, sobre todo caballos con un precioso paisaje. Clarke camino hacia la cama de la joven que tenía un edredón color marrón con diseños de flor de lis color blanco. Paso por alto la mancha roja que se encontraba en la alfombra de color celeste en el suelo, probablemente era el resultado de haber derramado pintura para alguno de sus trabajos en High Heaven.

Antes de mudarse a esa casa, ella vivía en un pequeño departamento en solitario. Apenas tenía un año viviendo ahí desde que se había mudado de la casa de su madre, únicamente pensando que era lo mejor debido a que con tres años trabajando en la Arkadia, pensaba que podía vivir sola sin problemas, pero luego conoció a Madi y al traerla a su casa y adoptarla había notado que el departamento era demasiado pequeño para ambas, sobre todo porque solo tenía una habitación y ella estuvo durmiendo en el sofá durante un mes antes de decidir que debía buscar un nueva casa.

Habían comprado aquella debido a que a Madi le gustaba la cocina, siempre decía que tenía un estilo único y llamativo, además las habitaciones eran medianas, bonitas y tenían buena vista. Claro, Clarke esperaba a que la muchacha decorara su habitación como quisiera, nunca negándole algo (a menos que fuera algo que no aprobara) y así fue como las paredes se pintaron de lila y el suelo tenía cerámica negra, un contraste llamativo y bonito. Había libreros, lleno de libros, obviamente, de todo tipo de libros. Un armario con distintos tipos de chaquetas colgadas, la ropa doblada en cajones bien ordenada. En el escritorio había una lámpara y otras cosas, ligeramente desordenado.

– Tal vez es momento de comprar un computador – Clarke comentó mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

La muchacha alzó la mirada de su libro. Vestía con pijama, ya que eran más de las ocho de la noche. Ella normalmente no le daba problemas a Clarke como cualquier otro niño le daba a su padre. Era obediente, respetaba a los mayores, tenía un tono sarcástico cuando quería y sobre todo era amable. A veces Clarke dudaba sin duda de que la muchacha tuviera doce años.

– Los demás han llegado ya, ¿quieres bajar?

La chica cerró el libro preocupada mientras suspiraba – No tengo ganas de celebrar nada.

– Madi…

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – Ella alzó la mirada de golpe, observándola con temor y preocupación. El corazón de Clarke se encogió al verla así, deseando poder alejar todos los problemas de la menor con un solo chasquido de dedo – Hace un par de horas estabas en el museo cargando una pistola y ahora estás celebrando como si nada hubiera pasado…

Clarke hizo una mueca mientras miraba el techo blanco de la habitación. La chica respiró hondo antes de apoyar sus manos sobre la cama e inclinarse hacia atrás.

– Supongo que años de trabajo – Respondió – aunque la primera vez que tuve que fingir que nada había sucedido casi me vuelvo loca. Los demás agentes parecían despreocupados y todo lo que yo podía pensar era en que estaban locos…

– Entonces tú estás loca.

– Lo sé – Clarke sonrió – pero Madi, si dejas que algo como esto te quite tanto el sueño como la diversión, jamás podrás tener una vida separada del trabajo

La muchacha encerró los ojos ligeramente antes de volver a mirar su libro – ¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma siempre?

– Tal vez – Subió las piernas hacia la cama y las cruzo – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

– No quiero bajar.

– Madi…

– Tenía miedo – Ella dijo de pronto, mirando a Clarke molesta – y tú no aparecías en ningún lado, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? Se suponía que era un día normal en un tonto y aburrido museo pero se convirtió en una masacre

Clarke suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada – Monty y Octavia vinieron. – Dijo con un tono alegre, en un intento de convencer a la muchacha de bajar.

– Me alegra que estén mejor.

– Monty trajo un avión de juguete – Ella intentó persuadir. La muchacha más joven alzó la vista antes de reírse.

– Me gustaría probarlo – Ella sonrió.

– Nadie te está pidiendo que seas valiente, Madi, no tienes que serlo – Clarke sacudió la cabeza, apretó la mano de la joven – Todos tenemos miedos, algunos son más fuertes que otros y otros son más repentinos, como el tuyo. Lo que pasó en el museo no fue algo normal, lo entiendo y entiendo si sigues asustada, pero hay aquí hay un pequeño consejo… puedes vivir encerrada con el miedo y luchar contra él o puedes vivir con el miedo y seguir adelante, sin permitirle que te gane en una batalla. Está bien vivir con miedo así como está bien tenerlo, eso demuestra que eres humano

Madi sonrió poco a poco, Clarke asintió y la besó en la frente – Kane está preparando la parrillada, ¿segura que no quieres venir?

– Clarke…

– Dime – Clarke alzó la ceja mirando a la muchacha.

– Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por acudir.

– Hey, ¿alguna vez te dije cuál es mi mayor miedo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

– Perderte – Guardo silencio – Así que no dudes, por ni un segundo, que nunca iré a salvarte, porque siempre lo haré.

La muchacha se rió colocándose en pie – Bajaré.

– Eso me alegra – Dijo Clarke sonriendo – Ahora cámbiate de ropa y baja

* * *

Abby sonrió mientras le extendía una lata de soda a su nieta que se encontraba sentada en el sofá conduciendo un avión a control remoto, a su lado, Octavia le sonreía mientras le daba direcciones y Monty se encontraba parado al lado de ella recordándole que no hiciera giros bruscos.

La pequeña niña se rió mientras le entregaba el control a Octavia y tomaba la lata de soda que la mujer le extendió. La mujer observó a los dos agentes como si se trataran de dos niños pequeños que peleaban para tener tiempo de jugar con el nuevo juguete. Madi rió cuando los dos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear por el uso del control y Abby rodó los ojos mientras se alejaba de ellos.

En la cocina, justo en la mesa americana, Clarke, Bellamy y Raven estaban conversando sobre cualquier tema al azar. Abby se acercó a la mesa, dejando la de soda sobre esta y luego miró a los jóvenes.

– Creo que debo dejar de asistir a estas reuniones.

– Relájate, Abby – Se burló Raven mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador – Honestamente, no es como si fuera la gran cosa. Solo un montón de jóvenes y dos ancianos

Abby alzó una ceja con una mala mirada. Raven se rió.

– Además – Clarke enfatizo ignorando a Raven – Madi los quería a todos aquí. No me mires de esa forma, yo tenía todo preparado para ir a acampar y ella me dijo a último minuto que no quería salir de pesca

– Tiene doce años, comprendo que no quiera ir a sentarse a un lago y esperar a que los peces piquen el anzuelo – Raven se burló mientras Bellamy reía. El muchacho tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, sentado en un taburete.

– ¿Qué dices? – Clarke la miro ofendida – A ella le gusta ir a acampar

– Obviamente no – Bellamy extendió la mano tomando la botella de cristal oscuro que Clarke tenía a un lado. La muchacha alzó las cejas mientras él tomaba un trago del licor – Quiero decir, admítelo Clarke, a ningún niño le gusta pescar. Eso es cosa de ancianos y de gente sin vida

– Oh diablos – Clarke sacudió la cabeza molesta. Le arrebato la botella Bellamy, casi derramando el líquido, y bebió un largo trago mientras Abby miraba a los jóvenes con sorpresa.

– Sobre eso, ¿has hablado con Madi? – Abby preguntó con curiosidad mientras la miraba.

– Sí – Clarke bebió nuevamente con una mueca en el rostro – y ella no me dijo la razón por la cual no quería acampar este año

– Pareces decepcionada – Raven se burló.

– Lo creas o no, es una tradición familiar – Clarke dijo mirando a la muchacha.

Abby estuvo a punto de preguntar algo fuera del tema cuando el estrepitoso sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que todos voltearan la mirada hacia el sofá. Ella pudo ver a Octavia lanzarle el control del avión a Monty en un intento de incriminarlo por haber roto un jarrón que estaba cerca del televisor, mientras Madi estaba arrodillada en el sofá escondiendo el rostro, y mirando hacia Clarke, tras el respaldo de este.

– Me preguntaste el otro día por qué no los invitaba últimamente a mi casa – Clarke miró a Bellamy con el rostro tensó – Esa es la razón

– ¡Qué has hecho Monty! – Octavia dijo con el ceño fruncido intentando cargarle la culpa al muchacho.

– ¡Hey!

– Es bueno que ambos estén recuperados – Clarke dijo con una ceja alzada – Así no sentiré culpa cuando los golpeé

Raven se rió – Debo decir que tuvieron suerte, si lo piensas bien, pudo ser peor.

– Dos semanas sin misiones, ambos se estaban volviendo locos – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – sin contar que también la tuvimos difícil entre los tres

– Yo me sentí bien – Raven se encogió de hombros – hacía mucho que no estaba en terreno

– Se hubieran recuperado antes si hubieran escuchado al doctor – Abby dijo con seriedad. La puerta del jardín trasero se abrió y revelo a Marcus Kane sosteniendo una fuente con comida en sus manos.

Los jóvenes en el interior de la casa alabaron la comida preparada, listos para arrasar con todo lo que hubiera en su plato, mientras Marcus se reía. Camino hacia la mesa central y dejo el plato en el centro.

– Hay más de donde vino eso – Dijo él señalando la comida. En su otra mano jugo con unas tenazas y luego camino hacia la puerta del jardín – Por fin podremos celebrar

Cada año, Clarke y Madi celebraban la adopción de la menor siempre en la fecha correcta, jamás se aplazaba, es decir si la fecha caía un día lunes o miércoles, Clarke encontraba la manera de faltar al trabajo, en su mayoría de ocasiones era básicamente tomando el día libre y restando uno a sus vacaciones. Cuando la fecha caía un fin de semana, las chicas se tomaban todo el fin de semana. Durante cinco años, Clarke había llevado a Madi hacia el Lago de las Luciérnagas, el lugar favorito de la menor, a acampar y pescar. Abby tenía que estar de acuerdo con Raven y Bellamy, a ningún niño le gustaba pescar, pero por alguna razón también sabía que a Madi le gustaba. Ella jamás había ido con esas dos, ya que era algo que solo las involucraba, a nadie más y Clarke no solía hablar de ese fin de semana así como Madi también se guardaba los detalles. Sin embargo, ese sexto año de aniversario, la menor le había dicho a Clarke que no quería acampar sino tener un día con todos.

A Abby le costaba bastante creer que Clarke no había entendido que la muchacha en realidad quería contarle otra cosa, ¿cómo alguien que es capaz de saber si alguien le miente, incluso sin mirarlo, no puede ver que su propia hija la evadía frente a la cara? Probablemente nunca tendría respuestas. Por otro lado, la calma de Clarke quizá era algo que debía alarmar a Abby, pero no lo hacía porque si la muchacha por un momento creyera o supiera lo que la menor quería contarle, Abby sabía que Clarke estaría más que alarmada, algo que no es normal de ver.

La casa tenía un pequeño jardín trasero, nada importante a decir verdad, en donde se encontraba la parrilla, quizá una mesa redonda con unas sillas y un columpio para dos personas. La casa en sí no era demasiado grande, pero tenía suficiente espacio y cómoda para dos personas.

– ¡Sí! – Octavia dijo con una sonrisa – Por fin podremos comer

– Bellamy, Monty, ¿quieren ayudar con esto? – Kane preguntó alzando una ceja mientras caminaba por la casa con una sonrisa.

– Oh no, Monty no lo hará – Abby dijo pasando por al lado de Kane. El hombre mayor parpadeó sorprendido y luego se encogió de hombros caminando por su lado de regreso a la cocina.

– Sí, tiene que recoger mi jarrón roto – Clarke dijo mientras Bellamy se reía. Tomó de regreso la botella de ella y bebió un trago antes de devolvérsela. La muchacha le susurro algo que solo él pudo oír y que le causo gracia, lo que fuera que él le respondió ella sonrió también.

Abby no necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara. Esos dos siempre estaban coqueteando entre ellos y lo único que necesitaba explicación era el por qué diablos no estaban saliendo todavía. ¿Madi? ¿El trabajo? La mayoría solo era excusa y sabía que Clarke nunca le diría la razón. La muchacha era tan cerrada como una caja fuerte. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Incluso se veían tiernos compartiendo la misma botella de cerveza, por lo general las parejas compartían las cosas y ellos ni siquiera lo eran pero lo hacían.

– Esto es cosa de hombres – Marcus dijo en su oído causando que ella sacudiera la cabeza.

– Solo no quemes nada.

– Nunca me dejarás olvidar lo que paso en tu departamento, ¿verdad?

– No lo creo – Ella se rió.

– ¿Qué tan extraño es que tu madre esté saliendo con tu jefe? – Escuchó a Clarke murmurarle a Raven, quien casi se atraganta con su cerveza.

– Casi tanto como llegar a tu casa y encontrar a tu madre teniendo sexo con tu vecino – Ella se estremeció. Alzó la botella de cerveza y la chocó con la de Clarke – Nuestras madres solo nos dejaron traumas

– Bien dicho – Su hija bebió el resto de su bebida.

Abby rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas – Ustedes dos… – Sacudió la cabeza.

Clarke se encogió de hombros antes de rodear la mesa para dirigirse hacia donde Octavia y Monty se encontraban con Madi. La muchacha pequeña todavía tenía el control remoto del avión.

– ¿Todo bien Abby? – Raven preguntó.

– Sí – La mujer dijo con una sonrisa pequeña – ¿Por qué?

– Porque no has probado ni una sola cerveza en todo el día y está bien que seas doctora y todo, pero aun así…

– Estoy bien – Ella sonrió volteándose a mirar hacia Clarke y Madi reír de algo que Octavia había dicho.

– Si estás preocupada por ambas, creo que estarán bien, aunque estoy sorprendida de que Madi no quisiera acampar con Clarke, ya fuera de las risas, en realidad es extraño.

– Estoy segura de que no es nada – Sacudió la cabeza.

Volvió a mirar a las chicas, viendo a Madi retomar el control del avión y moviéndolo por toda la casa mientras Clarke mencionaba algo de proteger sus cosas.

* * *

Bellamy notó que milagrosamente Kane no había incendiado nada en casa de Clarke, lo que le sorprendía bastante. Lo cierto era que él no solía causar accidentes en la cocina, tampoco cocinaba mal, pero desde que quemó el horno de Abby el año anterior, todo el mundo comenzó a bromear sobre eso.

– Cuando volvamos a la oficina, revisaremos tanto las fotos como la jeringa que Clarke encontró y las cámaras de seguridad – Kane deposito un trozo de pollo sobre un plato, sin mirarlo. Bellamy bebió de su botella de cristal y metió una mano en su bolsillo.

– Será bueno tener al equipo completo para esto – Comentó – Entre nosotros tres apenas logramos detener grandes desastres

– ¿Cómo el del museo?

Bellamy guardó silencio.

– Debería estar enojado, ¿sabes? Los tres actuaron de forma imprudente y no solo eso, sino que lo hicieron bajo el nombre de la policía. Si hubieran cometido un error, eso nos habría pesado a nosotros.

– Madi estaba en peligro.

– Y es por eso que no los estoy suspendiendo – Kane dijo con seriedad mirándolo – pero tampoco estoy contento por lo que hicieron. Confió en ustedes cinco, pero siempre que hacen cosas fuera del reglamento o fuera de nuestro alcance, no sé cómo responder ante el Arca en las reuniones todos los meses

– Estoy seguro de que Walden y Phoenix no son para nada ortodoxos.

Kane miró a Bellamy con el ceño fruncido. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

– Tienes razón, Azgeda, Trikru y Skaikru son los que siempre hacen locuras durante las misiones o no respetan nada, por lo mismo son los que tienen mejores resultados.

– Chicos – Tanto Raven como Kane se voltearon hacia la puerta donde Raven estaba cruzada de brazos y alzando una ceja – No más trabajo hoy, ¿sí? Es un día para Madi y Clarke

– Raven… – Kane miró a la chica.

– No me hagas llamar a Abby – Ella dijo entre dientes – Lo que pasó en el museo es algo que no se puede conversar aquí y ahora

Bellamy alzó las cejas con calma y luego volvió a beber de su cerveza, bajó la mirada hacia Kane y casi podía sentir la rabia en esa mirada filosa y enfadada. Seguramente, si Raven le hubiera hablado así estando en servicio, Kane se habría encargado de recordarle –con un tono duro y peligroso– que él era el jefe y nadie podía haberle de ese tono. Pero en ese momento, ningún estaba jugando al jefe y al empleado, eran dos ciudadanos cualquiera, civiles que compartían comida en la casa de una amiga.

– Vamos a llevar la comida a la mesa – Bellamy dijo aclarándose la garganta.

Kane asintió, algo aturdido, y Raven sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ambos – Tengo la sensación de que hay algo extraño en el ambiente.

– Madi acaba de pasar el peor día de todos – Bellamy murmuró asintiendo. Recogió la carne que estaba en la fuente y luego se acercó hacia la mesa seguido de Raven – Es normal si aún está asustada

– Es cierto, no me sorprendería tampoco, pero no parece afectada por esto.

– Tal vez no quiere que lo sepamos.

– Tal vez – Raven se encogió de hombros – En todo caso, eso es cosa de Clarke ahora, de ella depende cuidar de su hija

Bellamy sonrió mientras entraba en el interior de la casa. La mayoría de los invitados estaban ya sentados o en camino a sentarse. Con un breve vistazo podía ver a Clarke hablando con Monty, Octavia recordándoles a todo el mundo que ese mismo lunes patearía el trasero de todos los criminales a los que se enfrentaran, Abby recordaba que debía tener cuidado con su salud y Madi riendo ante las chicas.

– ¡Por fin, la comida! – Bellamy alzó el plato por encima de su cabeza recibiendo alabanzas. Llevaban un buen tiempo a la espera de la comida, esperando a que Kane terminara de cocinar y la espera era eterna.

Bellamy dejó e plato en el centro de la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Monty enfrente de Clarke. Todos se reunieron en la mesa, listos para comer y olvidarse del día duro que habían tenido.

Estiro su brazo para recoger la botella de cerveza que estaba en la mesa y luego la dejó en el suelo, casi vacía.

– Está bien, chicos – Abby se puso en pie mirando a todos – Creo que habló por todos y no solo por mí al decir que esta es la mejor familia a la que cada uno ha pertenecido. Sé que siempre tenemos problemas, pero sabemos superarlos y eso es lo mejor. Madi, realmente me alegra que seas parte de esta familia.

La muchacha sonrió mientras recibía varias sonrisas. Bellamy sonrió asintiendo antes de probar la carne.

– Dios, no está quemada – Dijo Clarke con una sonrisa divertida mirando a Kane – Gracias por no incendiar mi parrilla

– ¿No van a olvidar lo de la cena de año nuevo?

– No – Todos le respondieron a Kane.

Bellamy se rió – Esto, sin duda, es mejor que acampar y comer pescados.

– No digas eso – Clarke sacudió la cabeza.

– Me gusta acampar – Madi dijo bebiendo un poco de soda mientras aguantaba la risa ante la burla de los amigos de Clarke – Solo quería pasar tiempo con todos, sobre todo después de lo hoy

– Tienes mal tus prioridades, niña – Raven la señaló con el tenedor.

Madi rió – Tal vez podríamos acampar todos juntos, algún día – Ella comió un trozo de carne – Es una tradición

– Te lo dije – Clarke asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– Uhm, no te molestes, pero suena aburrido.

– Nada puede ser más aburrido que estar dos semanas en cama por culpa de una lesión – Monty dijo con calma – Yo me anotó si algún día van a acampar

– Quizá el otro año – Abby dijo de pronto – Nos divertiremos.

– Suena bien por mí – Bellamy dijo – Si no les importa que nos unimos a la diversión familiar

– Definitivamente no cuenten conmigo – Raven sacudió la cabeza – No hay nada de divertido en pescar

Todos rieron y en ese momento, lo único que Bellamy podía pensar, era en que esto era la calma antes de la tormenta. Y es que no era una pequeña tormenta, era un gran huracán lo que se avecinaba.

Poco sabía él, que ese iba a ser uno de los pocos momentos en que tendría para reír con todos.

* * *

Madi rió mientras lanzaba un cojín hacia Clarke. La mujer mayor se burló recibiendo el impacto y luego se sentó en el sofá abrazando el objeto blando que la muchacha le había lanzado. La más joven lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa central, donde todos los platos estaban acumulados uno sobre otro y los vasos juntos. Era más allá de la media noche y todos se habían marchado.

De alguna manera se sentía bien estando sola en casa, luego de que todos se fueran. Ese día había sido bastante duro para una joven de doce años. El ataque al museo, la conversación con Clarke, la cena con todos los amigos. Ella realmente sabía que ningún día se compararía a ese.

– Deberías ir a dormir ya – Dijo Clarke mientras encendía el televisor.

– Es sábado – Ella se quejó dejándose caer a su lado – ¡Sábado!

Clarke se rió mientras le permitía recostar su cabeza en sus piernas – Sigues siendo una niña y los días de la semana no afectan a los niños.

– Tú te duermes en la madrugada.

– Corrección, trabajo hasta la madrugada.

– Deberían pagarte más.

Clarke rió – Tal vez.

– ¿Qué hay sobre lo de hoy, la policía ya sabe por qué intentaron asaltar el museo?

– Uhm, no realmente – Clarke respondió peinando el cabello de la muchacha. Madi la miró con curiosidad, podía ver que sus ojos ocultaban algo y es que en realidad no le preocupaba lo que ocultara, sino lo que involucraba, porque recordaba que no mucho tiempo después de que se había reunido con ella al salir del museo llegaron agentes del DPA. Ella no llego a quedarse el mismo tiempo que ellos estuvieron ahí debido a que Clarke la saco enseguida de ahí.

– Trabajas demasiado.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Proteges a todo el mundo. Hoy fuiste a rescatarme y ni siquiera estabas de turno.

– ¿Qué te dije? Siempre te rescataré.

– Lo sé – Ella asintió – y gracias por eso

Clarke sonrió.

Rememorando los acontecimientos de ese día, ella se preguntó si ese era el momento para decir algo o no. Se sentía como si Clarke estuviera esperando a que ella dijera eso, pero no podía estar segura de que fuera así. Clarke jamás se lo permitiría, no mientras estuviera viva y Madi sabía que Clarke sobrevivía a la muerte en más de una ocasión.

– Nunca me gustaron esas cosas – Alzó la mirada hacia Clarke, quien miraba un comercial sobre patatas fritas – son desabridas

Ella se rió ligeramente mientras levantaba la cabeza del regazo de la muchacha. Se quedó de espaldas por un momento, mirando sus manos. Su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir con más fuerza y lo que ella sentía, lo que oía, lo que sucedía, era solo una alucinación. El sudor en su frente, las manos temblando, únicamente el sonido sordo del latir de su corazón, acelerado y desenfrenado. Tragó saliva, obligándose a calmar los latidos del corazón a la fuerza de ser necesario, respirando suavemente.

– Mamá…

Clarke no respondió por un instante, pero colocó el televisor en mute., sabía reconocer cuando Madi estaba por decirle algo importante o cuando ella quería algo, normalmente siempre comenzaba con un «mamá». Ella se volvió a mirarla y lo primero que vio fue la pacifica mirada de Clarke, tan calmada y tan reconfortante que en ese momento su mente la llevó a seis años después cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

Brutalmente había detenido a un chico malo y había salvado a cinco personas y luego, con toda la calma del mundo, se sentó frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa intentando calmar su latente corazón y alejando el temor de su alrededor, demostrándole que podía protegerla y lo haría.

Seis años viviendo juntas y Clarke jamás había faltado a nada, ni a su palabra, ni a su respeto. La amaba como si fuese su hija real, no como si fuese adoptada. Asistía a las reuniones, iba a ver las obras a las que la obligaban participar, participaba en las actividades de padres.

– Yo… no lo sé cómo decirte esto, pero… – Tragó saliva. Clarke nunca podría negarle nada, salvo que lo encontrara inapropiado para un niño de su edad. Teléfonos, computadora, ropa… cierto tipo de ropa, ciertamente, y a veces, sobre todo a veces, el vocabulario. Jamás la había dejado maldecir, la regañaba y no era un regaño común como el típico regaño que le daba todas las mañanas para que se quitase el gorro de lana en la mesa. – Quiero abandonar High Heaven

Espero a una respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Reunió valor y se volteó a mirar a Clarke, quien inclinaba la cabeza mirándola con calma. Frunció el ceño confundida durante un instante y entonces entendió por qué tanta calma.

– ¿Lo sabías?

– Estaba esperando a que me dijeras – Ella dijo con calma – Entonces, ¿dónde quieres estudiar?

– Creo que lo sabes.

– Quiero que me lo digas tú.

Madi abrazó sus piernas mirándola. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Clarke seguía esperando una respuesta. Ella cerró los ojos y luego suspiró.

– La academia.

Clarke no dijo nada, nuevamente, respiraba calmada y si estaba enojada, dios que era buena actriz. No había muchas ocasiones en las cuales Clarke ocultara sus emociones, simplemente cuando era necesario y normalmente esas ocasiones eran durante las misiones… o cuando quería asustar a alguien (ella había visto a Clarke asustar a las personas con su calma).

Pasó una mano por su rostro y luego se rió suavemente presionando el puente de su nariz.

– A veces me preguntó si quieres darme un infarto al corazón o no – Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó la frente entre ellas. Madi frunció el ceño.

– Mamá…

– ¿Recuerdas el día en que te adopte? – Clarke miró enfrente – Llevabas dos semanas viviendo conmigo. La mayoría de las personas me aconsejaban que lo pensara al menos un mes antes de tomar una decisión apresurada, pero todo lo que podía ver era una pequeña niña, que no solo necesitaba un padre sino que algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, haría algo grande

Madi frunció el ceño mirando confundida a la mujer mayor. Clarke la miró con calma.

– No esperaba que no quisieras asistir a la academia, sobre todo después de lo hoy. Bellamy me contó que fuiste valiente, salvaste a muchas personas, activaste la alarma de incendios para darles una oportunidad de escapar.

– Y aun así hubieron víctimas.

– Esa no fue tu responsabilidad.

– Una vez te pregunté por qué no quisiste estudiar medicina, como querías desde niña, y en su lugar te convertiste en un agente – Madi preguntó mirando a la mujer con interés – Nunca me respondiste.

– Nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo – Clarke se encogió de hombros – Mi padre murió en una misión de campo. Él no era un agente de campo, era un ingeniero, pero aun así fue porque había mucha gente en peligro y él sentía que tenía que salvarlos. Él murió en la misión, no me dieron detalles de eso, solo dijeron que lo hizo salvando a varias personas. El padre de Monty estaba ahí también. Supongo que una parte de mí estaba enojada, saber que hay personas… chicos malos… en este mundo, que harían lo que fuera para matar a otros simplemente por placer – Sacudió la cabeza pasando una mano por su rostro – Fue un intensivo para olvidarme de la medicina y convertirme en un agente. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de personas que son capaces de decirte que pienses bien en lo que deseas, si abandonar un sueño de la niñez o seguir un impulso del momento

Madi abrazó con más fuerza, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas – Abby me ha contado que su esposo fue un gran hombre. Me habría encantado conocerlo.

– Mi padre lo era – Pensó un momento – Le preocupaba la seguridad de todos incluso si no eran sus compañeros de sector

Ella sonrió.

– La pregunta es, Madi, ¿qué te impulsa a ti a querer abandonar a High Heaven y querer entrar en una escuela… en la cual sobrevivir una semana es un desafío tremendo?

– Dices que no podré.

– Digo que es un gran cambio – Clarke sonrió pasando la mano por la mejilla de niña – Si quieres ir, no te lo negaré, tampoco me enfadaré si dimites, solo quiero que tengas una cosa clara… la academia no es un juego, Madi, es un lugar en donde tu mente, tu corazón y tu resistencia estarán a prueba. Muchas personas ni siquiera logran aguantar una semana ahí. Treinta alumnos van a inscribirse y al final, solo diez se graduaran.

– ¿Eso paso en tu año?

– Algo así – Meneo la cabeza – Tú decide, cariño, yo no me opondré… Excepto a que consigas una plaza allá, no hay manera de que me abandones aquí sola

Madi se rió volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el regazo de la mayor – Octavia dijo que vivir en una plaza de la academia no es malo, tiene ventajas bastantes buenas.

– Olvídalo, niña, tu vivirás conmigo hasta que decida patearte de la casa cuando tengas la mayoría de edad.

– Esa es una mentira – Ella dijo rodando los ojos – No me patearas, ¿verdad?

– Sigue dejando tus cosas tiradas – Señaló a los cables de su consola de vídeojuegos – y lo replanteare todas las veces que sea necesario

Madi se rió – Quiero hacer esto, porque te he visto hacerlo desde que nos conocemos. Quiero ser como tú, proteger a las personas, seguir el legado que de la familia.

– No es un legado, Madi.

– Lo es cuando lo permiten en la academia – Ella sonrió – Sé que preferirías que no lo hiciera, pero quiero hacerlo

– Lo sé – Clarke sonrió – y en realidad estoy orgullosa. Lo admito, no es una decisión a la ligera

Madi sonrió – Gracias, mamá…

Clarke bufó – Iremos el lunes a ver la academia, ¿está bien?

– Fue más fácil de lo que yo pensé – La muchacha dejó escapar aire con un suspiro aliviado.

– Ser valiente implica más que lanzarse de cabeza hacia el peligro – Clarke murmuró – y eso es algo que aprenderás poco a poco. Implica únicamente enfrentar tus temores

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro viernes otra actualización, ¡yay! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Vamos a poco entrando en el universo de Oscura Pesadilla así que esperen por más por que cada viernes habrá una nueva actualización con más. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	8. El diablo vestido de rojo

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _8  
El diablo vestido de rojo_

Sostuvo el arma en su mano en todo momento, pateando todo lo que encontraba en el camino. Octavia le echó un vistazo a su hermano que estaba encogido con la pistola en la mano. Los dos se miraron, uno a cada lado de una puerta, hablándose solo con la mirada. Estuvieron en silencio todo el momento, esperando a la señal para entrar.

Escucharon un ligero pitido en sus oídos y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que ambos se miraron entre sí, de un golpe, Octavia echó la puerta abajo y alzó la pistola gritando.

– ¡DPA no se muevan y bajen las armas!

Frente a ella la escena más aterradora para un civil se encontraba recreada. La habitación era más o menos grande y elegante. Las paredes eran de cristal y todas exhibían con esplendor la flamante y reluciente joyería que haría a cualquier mujer gritar de emoción.

La sala estaba casi vacía, pero la aterradora escena estaba frente a ella. No había asaltantes, ni asesinos, ni culpables, solo víctimas.

Cinco personas, todas atadas de manos y de pies, sentadas de rodillas y con una cinta en la boca para que no pudieran hablar. Octavia miró hacia ellos, todos rodeaban un pilar de cristal, hermoso y llamativo, que sostenía una lujosa joya ovalada, del tamaño de vaso de vino, del mismo tono de elegancia, pero esta era una joya sin igual. Era un huevo.

Años atrás, en el siglo 18, un famoso escultor creó esta belleza para una familia adinerada, alguien famoso en esos tiempos. La joya debía representar solo la apariencia, nada más que eso. La joya por décadas fue exhibida en varios lugares hasta que finalmente aquí termino, en la joyería Mckinley, donde las mujeres la miraban como lo más codiciado del lugar y la deseaban como cualquier anillo de compromiso con el diamante más grande de todos. Pero la joya era cara, tenía el mismo valor que todas las joyas de la tienda sumados entre sí y multiplicado por dos. Era… una rareza que pertenecía a un museo y no al hombre más adinerado del mundo.

Y ahí estaba, siendo exhibida en medio de la habitación, donde un líquido rojo carmesí caía a gotas sobre ella, manchando la delicadeza del brillo. Octavia alzó la mirada hacia el techo, justo por encima de la joya, y ahí vio la brutalidad de la naturaleza humana, una mente perdida y destrozada.

Había un hombre colgado, la piel había sido brutalmente desgarrada de todo su cuerpo presentándolo únicamente en carnes al rojo vivo, parecía que lo hubieran despojado de todo para humillarlo, o para demostrarle a las personas, que la ciencia que les enseñan en clases (los esqueletos de los laboratorios de ciencias) están mal y era así como se veía el interior del ser humano.

Estaba ahorcado, pero ella podía adivinar que lo habían matado desde antes o al menos quería creerlo, porque imaginarse que seguía vivo mientras su piel era arrancada y él colgado, era algo que le estremecía visiblemente. En el estómago, pegado con cinta adhesiva había una pequeña caja que marcaba la cuenta atrás desde el número 20, lentamente.

– Hay que sacarlos de aquí para que el equipo pueda entrar a desactivar la bomba – Bellamy dijo rápidamente mientras se paseaba por la habitación buscando a los culpables.

Octavia no dijo nada, sola asintió, y se acercó a las víctimas que se movían exageradamente, como si intentaran advertirla de algo, y ella estaba a punto de cortar las cuerdas, cuando antes de hacerlo pudo ver un pequeño, imperceptible y delicado hilo transparente que parecía estar unido a cada una de las víctimas. Ella miró el hilo y con mucha concentración lo siguió hasta la bomba, justo donde había un botón.

– Tenemos un problema – Ella dijo mientras retrocedía. En sus manos había un pequeño cuchillo, ella lo uso para señalar a las víctimas y luego al hombre colgado en el techo – si los liberamos la bomba se detonará automáticamente

Bellamy dejó de buscar y la miró con sorpresa. Levantó la mirada hacia el hilo que Octavia había divisado y descubrió que la chica tenía razón. Apretó los dientes y llamó a Raven para pedir ayuda, necesitaban al equipo de explosiones, no para desactivar la bomba, claro estaba, sino para desarmarla.

– Clarke, tardaremos más tiempo para sacar a los rehenes – Octavia advirtió retrocediendo lentamente – ¿Cómo vas con los criminales?

– _Estamos bien_ – Escuchó la voz agitada del otro lado. Ella y Bellamy intercambiaron miradas, queriendo ir a la acción, pero no podían hasta tener a estas personas a salvo.

El equipo encargado de desarmar la bomba llegó en poco tiempo y enseguida comenzaron a hacer lo suyo mientras ambos parecían vigilar el perímetro.

– _Raven, necesitamos un gps ahora_ – La voz de Monty resonó – _Se están escapando_

– Sabía que nosotros debíamos hacernos cargo de ellos – Octavia dijo mientras miraba a los del equipo de darme. Parecía discutir sobre como liberar a las víctimas primero desarmar la bomba. Estaban ahí ocupados en su propia discusión mientras alguien estaba desactivando a bomba.

– _Muy bien chicos, no se preocupen, lo tengo todo bajo control_ – Raven respondió del otro lado del comunicador.

Octavia miró a los rehenes y luego miro hacia la bomba. Sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a su hermano.

– Voy con ellos.

Bellamy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no objetar, pero lo aceptó, asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole escapar de la situación. La muchacha prácticamente corrió fuera de la joyería y llamó a Raven pidiéndole la ubicación de sus compañeros.

Raven tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente le entregó las coordenadas y luego la muchacha se abrió paso entre las calles para conseguir un vehículo. No fue difícil, ya que todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue correr hacia unos jóvenes con una moto y enseñar su placa, enseguida soltaron la moto y ella la montó para ir en busca de Clarke y Monty.

Anduvo durante algunas cuadras cuando finalmente detecto la matrícula de la minivan, se dirigían hacia un urgente en construcción, lo que le hacía preguntarse si la conducían sus compañeros para perseguir a los criminales o los criminales para escapar.

Esquivando los autos, logró posicionarse a la altura de la ventana de conductor y con alivio vio que se trataba de Clarke al volante, los dos concentrados en su conversación e ignorándola a ella en la moto de un joven. Octavia vio al frente, preguntándose qué estaban siguiendo, cuando vio, no muy a lo lejos, un pequeño auto de color azul que estaba saltándose todas las luces rojas y sin duda era el auto que ella debía seguir.

Hizo señalas para que notaran su presencia, y la primera persona que lo hizo fue Monty, cuando Clarke bajo la ventanilla, ella alzo la voz con fuerza para hacerles saber que se adelantaría.

Clarke asintió con la cabeza y ella aceleró para adelantar al auto que perseguían.

Octavia podía ver la calle cerrada y todos los autos estaban doblando hacia la izquierda, menos aquel auto fugitivo que siguió de largo, ella aceleró pese a que los obreros le gritaron que se detuviera, pero no los escuchó. La voz de Raven con desesperación resonó en su oído, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero ella no lo haría, tenía que alcanzar a esos dementes

Más que cerrada, la calle estaba cortada y bajo lo que podría haber sido un aterrizaje suave, como agua, solo había un gran agujero de tierra y rocas. Ella alzó la mirada. Con fuerza, Octavia intentó acelerar cuando ellos aceleraron, pero lo que no previó fue que ellos no solo planeaban saltar sino que planeaban caer en el boquete y morir ahí.

Frenar no le fue sencillo, sobre todo cuando derrapo varios metros y obligándose a sí misma a salir de la moto, rodó por el suelo y la moto cayó al boquete uniéndose a la gran explosión del auto. Ella cubrió su cabeza cuando algunas piezas pequeñas de metal salieron disparadas y cayeron contra el suelo. En pocos minutos, Clarke apareció con la minivan y tanto Monty como ella bajaron del auto.

– ¿Estás bien? – Ambos corrieron a ayudarla a ponerse en bien.

– Estoy bien – Ella gruñó – pero ellos no

Vio a Clarke dar un paso hacia el borde del boquete, ella misma camino seguida de Monty.

– Supongo que hasta aquí llega nuestra misión, ¿verdad? – Monty frunció el ceño.

Ambas chicas lo miraron de la misma manera mientras él se encogía de hombros con inocencia.

* * *

Raven resopló mientras miraba los monitores con las fotos de la persona que fue colgada en la joyería. Abby acababa de entrar en su laboratorio con una tabla en sus manos mientras parecía murmurar para ella misma algunas cosas que estaban escritas en los papeles adheridos a la tabla.

– ¿Qué traes contigo, doc?

– Tengo los resultados – Ella alzó la tabla y la dejo caer en la mesa – Hemos detectado la causa de la muerte, la hora estimada y algo perturbador

– ¿Qué puede ser más perturbador que entrar en una joyería y encontrarse a un tipo sin piel colgado en el centro del lugar? – Octavia preguntó mientras entraba en el laboratorio seguida de resto del equipo – Acaban de llegar los demás agentes, traen el cuerpo del que conducía el auto

Raven alzó una ceja – Dirás los cuerpos.

– No, solo uno.

– Está bien, un cuerpo – Raven camino hacía una pizarra de tablero transparente con un plumón en su mano. Señaló dos fotos y luego encerró en un círculo a uno de ellos – Si el que conducía era Mike Figelton, entonces el que está libre por las calles es Stern Figelton, su hermano menor

– El tipo se suicidó – Octavia dijo mirando a Clarke, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra una pared. La muchacha no dijo nada, solo la miró unos instantes y luego volteó a mirar a su madre.

– Revélame lo que descubriste.

– Hemos examinado todo el cuerpo y descubrimos que fue despojado de toda la piel de su cuerpo, probablemente con un cuchillo quirúrgico.

– Eso ya lo sabemos, lo vimos – Octavia dijo.

– Sí, pero lo que no sabes es lo que encontramos. Todo el cuerpo, absolutamente todo, fue despojado de la piel, lo que hace difícil y casi imposible de lograr descubrir su identidad.

– Entonces no hay forma de que descubramos quién era.

– Yo no dije eso – Abby miró a Bellamy sacudiendo la cabeza – Dije que era casi imposible, no que lo era.

– Entonces, ¿quién es? – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

– No lo sé.

– Esto no está ayudando, Abby – Monty dijo con seriedad.

– Si me dejaran terminar en lugar de interrumpir – Raven rió por lo bajo mientras miraba a los demás agentes especiales gruñir en silencio. Ella alzó la mirada hacia Abby y espero a que les dijera que estaba sucediendo. – Como iba diciendo, examinamos todo el cuerpo y descubrimos que había un solo lugar que tenía la piel humana, su oreja

– ¿Su oreja? – Raven inclinó la cabeza.

– Sí, su oreja – Abby alzó la mano para señalar a la morena más joven quien seguida se volteó hacia los monitores – Les hicimos un escaneo y te lo hemos enviado

– Está bien, su oreja. Tal vez se le paso al asesino – Octavia se encogió de hombros – El tipo lo despellejo, el cuerpo es bastante grande

– No del todo, fue intencional – Raven dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente – Hay algo que pocas personas saben y es que las orejas tienen su propia huella digital, al igual que los dedos. No hay dos marcas iguales. Lo que quiere decir, en este momento, que quien hizo esto, lo hizo a propósito

– Para que descubriéramos su identidad – Monty dijo apoyando las manos sobre la mesa – Los hermanos Figelton querían que descubriéramos quién era esta persona, es por eso que no le despellejaron la oreja

– Exacto – Raven sonrió.

– Prosigue – Clarke murmuró mirando a su madre.

Raven alzó la mirada hacia la rubia y luego a Abby, quien parecía haber esperado a que la muchacha le diera la pasada.

– Determinamos que la hora de la muerte fue en la madrugada de hoy, la sangre dentro de su cuerpo e incluso sus órganos estaban secos, lo que sugiere que lo despellejaron vivo y murió horas después.

Bellamy entrecerró los ojos – ¿Estuvo toda la noche colgado?

– Así parece ser – Abby se estremeció – Tengo al equipo forense investigando todo lo que puedan de esta persona, pero no podemos descubrir más allá de lo que encontramos

– ¿Y lo perturbador? – Clarke preguntó.

Abby la miró unos momentos. Raven alzó las cejas e intercambio miradas con sus compañeros que parecían encogerse de hombros. La muchacha estaba de brazos cruzados todavía, esperando a una respuesta.

– ¿Qué puede ser más perturbador que esto? – Raven interrumpió.

– El hecho de que existe algo más perturbador todavía – Clarke dijo con calma.

Abby suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza – Hicimos un análisis por todo el cuerpo y encontramos algo que podría ser tomado como una advertencia o como un llamado.

– ¿Qué es? – Raven frunció el ceño.

– Había una cámara dentro. Estaba escondida en su ojo, se las ingeniaron para ocultarla bien, pero tan pronto como investigamos el cuerpo la encontramos, eso no es todo, al sacarla, descubrimos que tenía una grabación.

– Me estás diciendo que cuando llegamos, esa cosa estaba encendida.

– La acabamos de apagar, así que aún lo estaba – Abby miró a Octavia, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja negra que deposito en la mesa – Esta es la cámara, es pequeña y si no fuera por la autopsia probablemente nunca la habríamos encontrado

– No sé si es perturbador u horrible – Raven hizo una mueca mientras tomaba la pequeña caja y miraba su tablet – Veamos, tengo un nombre y un apellido, pero no una razón por la cual los hermanos Figelton lo matarían. Su nombre es Chris Mckinley, cuarenta años, dueño de la joyería McKinley. Su expediente está limpio, no era fumador, no tenía multas y sobre todo parece ser un buen ciudadano

– No era tan bueno si lo colgaron y lo despellejaron vivo – Monty dijo con seriedad mientras miraba a Raven – ¿Crees que puedes indagar más?

– Puedo, pero me llevará un par de horas – Raven dijo mientras miraba el reloj de muñeca que traía puesto – Lo intentaré después del almuerzo, quiero revisar esa cámara primero

– El almuerzo es en media hora – Octavia frunció el ceño.

– Felicidades, tenemos media hora libre además de almuerzo – Clarke rodó los ojos – Raven, busca toda la información posible y nos avisas, los demás, tenemos informes que llenar. Sobre lo sucedido en el museo, ¿hay alguna noticia?

– Seguimos investigando algo, pero no tenemos nada – Raven sacudió la cabeza – No huellas digitales, tampoco pudimos descubrí a quien pertenece la sangre y entre otras cosas. Había restos de una sustancia en la jeringa, pero al igual que con la que se encontraba en la del hombre que los ataco en la estación, la computadora no logró descubrir qué era

– Bien, hasta no tener noticias supongo que estaremos desocupados por un rato.

– No tenemos papeleo que hacer – Monty dijo con calma – Lo del museo no es papeleo porque no fue Skaikru quien estuvo involucrado, sino ustedes, pero no en el nombre del DPA

– Él tiene razón – Raven señaló a Monty.

– Bien – Clarke dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida – No causen problemas entonces

– ¡Sí, tiempo libre! – Raven alzó un puño con una sonrisa – Ahora que ya establecimos que hasta no tener información de la víctima y al mismo hasta no encontrar a Stern, ¡fuera de mi laboratorio!

– Raven, quiero esa información.

– Te ves un poco estresada, más de lo usual, ¿cuál es el problema? – Octavia alzó una ceja.

– El problema es que tenemos un demente suelto y no tenemos nada para encontrarlo – Clarke dijo con calma.

Bellamy miró a los demás – En fin, ¿almorzamos juntos? Abrieron una estación de sándwiches a la vuelta.

– He oído hablar de él, dicen que los alimentos son enormes y con varios ingredientes – Monty asintió – Pensaba ir este fin de semana con un amigo

Raven inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. Pudo ver la mirada incomoda de Bellamy hacia Monty, seguramente el muchacho solo planeaba preguntarle a Clarke, pero ya veía que siempre alguien se interponía

– Oh, lo siento – Clarke sacudió la cabeza acercándose a la mesa – Tengo una cita

Raven alzo la mirada bruscamente, sacándola de su teclado y alzó una ceja mirando a Clarke. Rápidamente se movió dando unos pasos hacia ella.

– ¿Tú tienes una cita? ¿Cómo una cita-cita? – Ella se rió – ¿Quién es él? ¿Es el del tipo del carrito de café de la esquina? Porque he visto cómo te mira cuando compras un vaso

– No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando – Clarke dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– Eso debe doler – Raven se rió cuando Octavia coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermano – Te dije que te movieras rápido

– Ella no tiene una cita – Bellamy frunció el ceño – ¿verdad?

– No – Clarke sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido aun.

– Acabas de decir que sí.

– Tengo una cita con la directora de la academia – Clarke suspiró mientras miraba los papeles de Abby. La mujer mayor alzo una ceja.

– ¿Con Cece?

– No sé cómo se llama y mucho menos lo recuerdo – Ella se encogió de hombros mirando las fotografías de la autopsia.

– ¿Por qué vas a una cita con ella? No juzgo a tus citas, pero…

– Raven, cierra la boca – Clarke suspiró – No es una cita como tal, es más al estilo entrevista. Solo que es una hora programada y no puedo faltar.

– Espera, Madi ya…

– Sí – Ella sonrió mirando a su madre – iremos hoy a ver la inscripción

– ¿Vas a inscribir a Madi en la academia? – Raven alzó las cejas.

– Eres la peor madre del mundo, ¿es un castigo? – Octavia se burló.

– No – Clarke bufó antes de sonreír – Está lista, así que la inscribiré

– Wow, eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba – Raven dijo con una sonrisa – Aw, ya no es una niña pequeña nunca más

– ¿Recuerdas cuando se aferraba a las piernas de Clarke cuando era pequeña? – Monty se rió – Tenía miedo de Octavia

– Hey.

– Es la verdad – Bellamy rió.

* * *

Abby sonrió mientras guiaba a Clarke hacia la sala de autopsia para que la muchacha pudiera revisar el cadáver que habían encontrado. No hablaban mucho ya que Clarke se encontraba revisando los papeles que ella había llevado para que los demás agentes de Skaikru conocieran la situación con el hombre de la joyería.

Durante el breve momento de silencio, Abby intentaba morderse la lengua una y otra vez para no preguntarle a Clarke sobre Madi, pero cada momento se le hacía complicado no hacerlo. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido cuando la chica se lo contó, si habían peleado, si le había gritado o peor, si había dicho algo que no debía.

De cierto modo, sabía que no era cierto, Clarke jamás le gritaría a Madi o incluso a cualquier persona. Ella no solía perder el temperamento, era calmada (tanto que daba miedo a veces), por lo tanto era imposible que pudiera gritarle a alguien enojada. Las pocas veces que Abby la había visto enojada, gritando, habían sido hacía muchos años atrás cuando había tenido una pelea con Marcus sobre cómo había manejado una misión. Fue en aquel momento, en que le grito y le demostró que las misiones se hacían a su manera ya que ella las lideraba, que la mayoría de los agentes comenzaron a tener miedo y a no cuestionar lo que ella decía. Tal vez porque perdió la calma; tal vez porque Marcus se había quedado mudo.

Llegaron a al sala de la autopsia y lo primero que Abby le enseño fue el camino hacia una pequeña sala llena de camillas, algunas con unos cuerpo, otras vacías, varios agentes de otros equipos estaban examinando los cadáveres que encontraron en sus misiones, en cuanto al cadáver que ellos tenían, nadie se hacía cargo de él.

– Dijiste que conocías la causa de muerte – Clarke murmuró mientras ella quitaba la manta de color celeste que cubría el cuerpo – ¿Acaso no murió ahorcado?

– No. Los exámenes demuestran que cuando lo despellejaron seguía con vida y cuando lo colgaron no lo estaban ahorcando, solo lo suspendían en el aire. La sangre no corría por su cuerpo porque fue limpiada cuidadosamente.

– Bellamy dijo que había una joya sangrante.

– Un pequeño chorro, nada más – Abby asintió – Según lo que investigamos, la causa de muerte fue natural

– ¿Qué quieres decir con natural? El tipo fue despellejado y colgado en una joyería. No hay nada de natural en eso.

Abby sacudió la cabeza – Probablemente se dejó morir. Estuvo colgado, Clarke, le quitaron la piel, lo humillaron. Seguramente no tenía fuerzas para seguir viviendo y debió dejar de luchar en algún momento.

– No estaba sufriendo de esa manera.

– Puede que sí, puede que no.

– La cámara, ¿cuándo la pusieron?

– Cuando ya había muerto.

– Es decir que lo estaban viendo, no lo dejaron solo.

Ella asintió – Sin comer, sin beber, colgado y despellejado, era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera. En cuanto a la cámara, habrá que esperar a que Raven logre decodificarla para poder revisar el vídeo, quizá podamos obtener más información de ese modo.

Clarke asintió mirando el cuerpo. Abby alzó una mirada nerviosa y jugo con la tabla que tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Lo sabías, que Madi quería estudiar en la academia?

– ¿Dudaste por un segundo de que no lo supiera? – La muchacha preguntó sin mirarla. Se inclinó para mirar el cuerpo con curiosidad.

– Tal vez.

Clarke alzó la mirada para verla a ella – Encontré un panfleto el verano pasado. Supe que quería cambiarse, pero no se lo dije, estuve esperando a que ella me lo dijera.

Ella asintió.

– ¿Por qué crees que alguien haría esto? – Clarke preguntó mirando hacia el ojo del hombre. Abby echó un vistazo. Para poder insertar la cámara dentro le habían tenido que abrir el cráneo, razón de que tuviera algunos resquebrajes a los lados, y luego a la fuerza la metieron. Ese fue un trabajo brusco y nada elegante.

– Lo único que se me ocurre es que alguien lo planeo para que al conectar la cámara al servidor intentaría buscar los secretos del DPA o cualquier unidad que se hiciera cargo del caso.

– Pero no había manera de asegurar que el DPA tomaría el caso. El FBI o la CIA, incluso la policía, podía haberse hecho cargo de este caso – Ella murmuró con un tono suave y curioso.

Abby torció los labios pensando. Al mirar a Clarke podía ver que la muchacha ya había dejado de hablar con ella sino consigo misma, sus engranajes girando a tope en busca de una respuesta y cuando la obtuvo, o al menos creía tenerla, sus manos se dirigieron a los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras miraba el cuerpo. Definitivamente ya tenía una idea y por la forma delicada en que apretaba los dientes, quizá molesta, no le gustaba para nada la respuesta a la que había llegado.

– ¿Clarke?

– Es una trampa – Clarke murmuró suavemente, no para Abby sino para ella misma.

Abby tuvo que mirar a su hija de pies a cabeza, preguntándose en qué momento la pequeña niña que solía sentarse en la mitad del sofá a dibujar sobre un cuaderno, pintando fuera de las lineas y rayando las paredes se había convertido en alguien tan tranquila y perspicaz.

– Una trampa de quién.

– Un anónimo – Clarke dijo sin levantar la vista del cuerpo, pero no viéndolo realmente, ella ya no tenía los pensamientos hacia la persona que estaba en la camilla, sino lejos de ahí.

Ella alzó la mirada, de pronto sintiéndose completamente incomoda, tragó saliva alejando la imagen que se formaba en su cabeza de una mujer de cabello largo y color negro, vestida con una bata de laboratorio, riendo junto a unos compañeros.

– No pensaras que Raven intenta ponerte una trampa, o al DPA.

– No Raven – Clarke murmuró – No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero no lo va a conseguir

– Cariño, ¿de quién hablas?

La muchacha retrocedió y sin decir nada más salió de la sala. La doctora respiró hondo mientras volvía a cubrir el cuerpo que había tenido que examinar horas atrás. Salió de la habitación y la siguió hacia donde se encontraba, pesando a una velocidad inhumana, intentando encajar los rompecabezas que tenía dibujados en el interior de su mente.

– Quizá necesitas relajarte un poco – Ella dijo con calma – Te ves tensa

– Estoy bien – Dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el flujo de sus propios pensamientos. Alzó la mirada hacia el elevador que se había detenido en el piso 13, su oficina, y una joven de doce años salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sostenía las correa de su mochila con ambas manos y alzaba la mirada por todos lados buscando a alguien.

– Parace que el descanso se terminó – Abby con una sonrisa.

– Ni siquiera lo note.

Abby sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la muchacha que sonreía emocionada en cuanto las vio acercarse.

– Estoy lista – Dijo de pronto, sonriendo hacia la cabellera rubia que inclinaba su cabeza con una ceja levantada.

– Creí haberte dicho que pasaría a buscarte.

– No podía esperar – Sacudió la cabeza – Además, si estaban en terreno ibas a llegar tarde así que preferí venir y esperar aquí

Clarke asintió – Que bueno no lo estoy, ¿cierto? – La muchacha asintió – ¿Realmente estás lista?

– Realmente lista.

– Espero que te vaya bien – Abby sonrió.

La muchacha sonrió y asintió.

Clarke estaba por salir del edificio y llevarse a la chiquilla cuando Raven salió de su laboratorio extendiendo los brazos con emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

– Damas y caballeros, les presento al mejor programa de inteligencia artificial del mundo – La joven comenzó a caminar hacia el monitor central del piso con una Tablet en su mano. Ella tecleo un par de cosas en el objeto y luego señaló hacia la pantalla donde una imagen apareció.

Abby alzó una ceja, todos parecían curiosos. En la imagen se podía ver una cabeza humana, más digital que humana a decir verdad. La cabeza giraba en la pantalla, era transparente y dentro de ella se podían ver varios datos de computadora, o al menos eso le pareció a Abby que eran, datos, archivos, pixeles, no sabía mucho de computación, pero esperaba estar en lo correcto. La cabeza tenía la apariencia de una mujer de cabello corto, hasta el mentón, sus ojos eran de cristal, con las pupilas brillantes y era lo único que tenía color y no era transparente.

– Les presento a R.I.T.A, el robot de inteligencia artificial total, y _total_ significa que no es cualquier asistente, Rita puede hacer muchas cosas, va más allá que cualquier asistente de IA que puedan imaginar. Tiene acceso a todo el DPA y solo responde a comando de voz, el mío, por supuesto – Raven sonrió con orgullo – así, mantengan sus manos y ojos fuera de ellas, te estoy viendo Sterling, RITA es mi creación, así que no te atrevas a tocarla

Un muchacho de cabello rubio, corto, alzo las manos con una sonrisa en defensa a lo que la chica estaba diciendo. Raven se volteó hacia el asistente virtual y luego habló.

– Ahora, como pueden ver, Rita siempre estará disponible para ayudar, pero para ustedes, gente no tan inteligente como yo, solo responderá a cosas sencillas, todo aquello que necesite de una investigación a fondo o permiso dentro de del DPA solo responderá a mí – Se señaló a sí misma – ¿No es cierto Rita?

– Sí, Raven – Una voz cibernética resonó, era delicada y elegante. Abby alzó las cejas impresionada.

– Lleva trabajando en eso durante semanas – Clarke murmuró – ¿Qué pasó con el caso que le pedí que hiciera?

– Por lo visto lo olvido.

– No se ve tan impresionante – Madi dijo mirando de reojo a la creación de la morena.

– No creo que siquiera tengas permiso de verla – Abby dijo suspirando – Es confidencial

– Solo es una cabeza flotante, no es la gran cosa – Madi rodó los ojos.

– Oye niña, te estoy oyendo y debo decir que duele lo que escucho – Raven se acercó a ellas tres cruzándose de brazos – He invertido mucho tiempo de mi vida personal y de mi vida laboral en este proyecto y es perfecto

– ¿Realmente funciona? – Madi dudó.

– Mejor de lo que esperas. Mira esto, Rita, llama a Clarke.

– Llamando a Clarke… Llamando a Clarke… Lla-lla-llam… Cl…Clar…

– Se estropeo – Madi dijo con sorpresa.

– Rita, Rita no, Rita… Rita espera… – Raven alzó las manos alarmada

Abby alzó las cejas – Se auto-destruyo – Pudo ver que increíblemente los ojos de Rita giraban, casi como caricatura y de su cabeza salía humo. Parecía cómico si no fuera porque en realidad era extraño.

– Necesita algunas reparaciones – Raven suspiró antes de mirar a la chica – Tú tienes la culpa

– Yo no te pedí que le dieras una orden que no puede obedecer.

– ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Esto es de alta seguridad confidencial, podrías ir a la cárcel.

– No le hagas caso – Clarke sacudió la cabeza – y si quieres llamarme, usa tú teléfono y no programa que se autodestruya, ¿sí? – Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en sus labios – nosotros nos vamos, por favor haz lo que te pedí

– Estoy en ello – Raven dijo asintiendo – Tendré toda la información antes de que acabe el día y entonces momentos estoy revisando el contenido de la cámara

– Tengan cuidado con el vídeo de la cámara – Clarke dijo asintiendo.

– Está bien. Supongo que iré a almorzar con los chicos al local de sándwiches, te veré luego, suerte.

Clarke asintió antes de voltearse a su madre – Si recibes algo sobre el caso…

– Te avisare, no preocupes – Abby asintió.

Ella asintió y luego miró a Madi, la muchacha dio un salto hacia el ascensor y ambas se marcharon rápidamente del lugar. Tanto Abby como Raven se mantuvieron en donde estaban, mirando hacia las puertas del ascensor.

– Lo está tomando mejor de lo que yo pensaba – Abby dijo de pronto – Recuerdo cuando Clarke me dijo que quería estudiar en el DPA, casi me dio un infarto

– Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece – Raven asintió mirando su Tablet, su rostro serio y centrado en algo – y eso ya es demasiado decir

– ¿Todo bien?

– No, algo no anda bien – Ella dijo con calma – Tengo el vídeo de la cámara finalmente

Raven alzó la mirada hacia Abby, su rostro preocupado y severo, su ceño casi fruncido, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su laboratorio y Abby la siguió a un paso calmado, pero alertada. La muchacha proyecto el vídeo en sus monitores, lejos de donde la gente pudiera verlos y contuvo el aliento.

El corazón de Abby latió con temor al ver la figura de una mujer en medio del vídeo, los hermanos Figelton, quienes eran los autores del caso en que se encontraban ahora, estaban colgando a un hombre que había sido despellejado, con la carne al rojo vivo, completamente despierto y consciente. La mujer que estaba en medio, solo miraba hacía la cámara de la joyería, sosteniendo ambas manos entrelazadas por delante de su vestuario.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Abby preguntó, claramente preocupada por lo que estaba viendo. Nuevamente la imagen de una muchacha joven, de cabello negro con bata de laboratorio, riendo entre colegas, se le hizo presente en la cabeza.

– El mismísimo diablo, por lo visto – Raven respondió casi con un susurro.

La mujer de cabello negro atado con un tomate, labios pintados al rojo carmesí y un flamante vestido rojo solo miraba hacia la cámara con una sonrisa, casi esperando que quien viera el vídeo más tarde solo le prestara atención a ella y no a lo que sucedía detrás.

Por desgracia, el vídeo no tenía sonido, aunque Abby casi lo deseaba así porque podía ver al hombre que estaba siendo colgado sufrir, parecía llorar en su rostro, no lágrimas sino sangre, se quejaba, seguramente, y los dos hermanos simplemente mostraban seriedad en su rostro.

– Debe ser la mente maestra detrás del caso – Raven se cruzó de brazos – Uno de los hermanos está muerto, pero el otro está con vida y seguramente está con ella

– ¿Y si no lo es?

– Lo tiene que ser – Raven la miró y fue entonces que Abby notó la particularidad de cada uno de los miembros de Skaikru: no contradigas – de lo contrario, ella habría estado ahí y lo habría permitido pese a que sabe que estaba mal

– Entonces tenemos un nuevo rostro que agregar al caso.

– La pregunta es, ¿quién es ella?

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	9. ¿Quién eres, informante anonimo? PT1

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _9  
¿Quién eres, informante anónimo? PT.1_

Ya que el Arca era la organización más grande en cuanto a la protección de vidas, era normal que además de tener a las tres secciones, el arca, tuviera tres escuelas, evidentemente ubicadas en el mismo lugar que la sede principal. Estas escuela recibían el nombre del departamento y la palabra Academia, es decir para el DPA sería Academia Arkadia, pero nadie las llamaba por el nombre del departamento solo academia.

Madi no conocía mucho sobre cómo se manejaban las cosas dentro de las escuelas, apenas Clarke le contaba historias de sus años en la escuela, por lo tanto las historias que tenía eran escasas. Bellamy una vez le había contado ese lugar era un campo minado esperando a que alguien de un paso en falso y una vez que la mina explota no había vuelta atrás. No había entendido que quiso decir el muchacho, pero sin duda debía ser algo duro.

Cuando Clarke le explicó más tarde que significaba no podía negar que había tenido miedo siquiera de pensar en entrar alguna vez, pero ahora sabía que lo quería.

La academia no era una escuela ordinaria, era una escuela de formación para agentes especiales. Los jóvenes no podían entrar a la edad de siete años, como en cualquier escuela, había reglas explicitas sobre las edades a las que se podía entrar y una de esas edades era cuando los jóvenes fueran mayores de edad, debido a que una vez que se entra en la academia, los chicos quedan desligados de sus padres enseguida, de tal manera que deben ser ellos los que tienen que resolver sus conflictos y problemas. Si no fuera así, los padres por lo general estaban obligados a ayudar a sus hijos, como sería el caso de cualquier escuela ordinaria.

Sin embargo, Madi no tenía la mayoría de edad, por el contrario, ni siquiera tenía quince, apenas tenía doce años, lo que llevaba a la excepción a la regla de las edades.

La excepción a la regla decía que un niño de doce años que quería asistir a la academia podía hacerlo siempre y cuando al menos un familiar directo fuera un trabajador activo del Arca.

En años atrás, Clarke pudo entrar en la academia debido a que sus dos padres trabajaban para la Arkadia, su madre estaba en el departamento de biología siendo jefa de medicina y ayudando en los exámenes forenses mientras que su padre había sido ingeniero.

Para ella podía haber sido más complicado entrar si no fuera porque Clarke la había adoptado, lo que significaba que legalmente era su hija y por tanto tenía derecho de entrar en esa excepción. La escuela duraba cinco años, por lo tanto dos años antes de que los recién adultos estén ingresando ella estaría egresando. No sabía cómo funcionaba nada de la academia y sabía que debía tener toda la información posible para cuando entrara, pero al mismo tiempo quería ir descubriendo poco a poco qué significaba todo lo que desconocía. Clarke le había asegurado que comenzara a investigar o la comerían viva. Ella realmente esperaba que fuera de forma figurada de hablar.

– ¿Estás lista? – Clarke preguntó mirándola con curiosidad. Ella se sentía nerviosa, estaban dentro del auto de la muchacha y ya se habían detenido. El corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza y al voltearse pudo ver la escuela por completo

El edificio no constaba de más de cinco pisos, pero era enorme y largo, a decir verdad, era todo un campus como una universidad más bien. Había césped, árboles, bancas, todo parecía tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro debía reinar la fortaleza que obtenían los muchachos al ser formados.

Tragó saliva viendo el moderno edificio, casi arrepintiéndose ya que solo verlo le hacía sentirse intimidada, pero Clarke no era de las que se echaban para atrás y ella tampoco lo sería.

– ¿Dónde están los departamentos?

– Dentro – Respondió la mujer cuando se bajaron del auto – No son tan grandes, apenas es un dormitorio con cocina y baño, quizá con una mesa pequeña para cuatro personas. Son individuales eso sí, así que hay privacidad total

– ¿Viviste en alguno?

– No, pero tuve amigos que vivieron en ellos – Se encogió de hombros – Son gratuitos para los estudiantes, así como la comida y otras cosas

– Pero te pagan, ¿no? – Alzó una ceja curiosa.

Clarke torció los labios pensando – Sí lo hacen, pero eso depende de tu desempeño en las misiones.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Dependiendo de tus calificaciones y en las misiones que hagas y cómo las hagas será el valor del salario que te darán a final de cada mes – Sonrió Clarke, Madi parpadeó. Ella dijo... ¿misiones? – El punto es, que si quieres vivir aquí, puedes hacerlo. El dormitorio es gratis, el desayuno, almuerzo y cena también lo son, hay agua caliente casi todo el día. La verdad es bastante cómodo, casi como un hotel, pero la única razón por la que es para compensar el esfuerzo que haces para formarte como agente especial.

– ¿Y cuándo te gradúas, cómo eligen a qué equipo perteneces?

Clarke torció los labios mientras pensaba nuevamente. Estaban caminando hacia el interior del edificio, siendo golpeadas por el ambiente tranquilo del lugar.

– Lo eligen en tu último año, por lo general solo te lo dicen cuando te estás graduando – Se encogió de hombros – aunque el desempeño que tienes en los años previos influye bastante

– Entonces, si tengo un buen desempeño, ¿podría terminar en Skaikru?

Nuevamente Clarke torció los labios mientras ella la miraba, esperando una respuesta.

– No lo creo – Sacudió la cabeza – En estos momentos, los alumnos que se gradúan, no tienen oportunidad de entrar en Skaikru por muy buenos y destacados que sean, debido a que nuestro equipo está completo. Si es cierto que podemos tener más compañeros, pero no veo como seis compañeros harán una diferencia. Entre los cinco nos movemos bien, así que la solicitud para entrar a Skaikru está prohibida, no obstante, en la escala de equipos, el equipo A está justo debajo de Skaikru y es ahí en donde van a parar los alumnos más destacados

– Entonces… ¿jamás podría entrar en Skaikru?

– No digo que jamás, de aquí a cinco años más adelante pueden pasar muchas cosas, podemos perder un miembro así como también podemos ganarlo. A lo que voy es que es demasiado pronto para decidir si Skaikru necesita o no nuevos miembros, o un cambio total del equipo.

– Octavia me dijo que los equipos principales no constaban de más de seis personas en el equipo. Azgeda tenía seis, Skaikru cinco y Trikru contaba con tres.

– Sí, por lo general son los líderes que junto con los directores del departamento deciden cuántos miembros debe tener el equipo.

– Entonces si quisieras podrías tener a seis personas.

– Sí, pero me siento cómoda con los que ya tengo, por no mencionar que ellos también – Se encogió de hombros.

Clarke alzó la mirada hacia una mujer que se acercaba a ellas. Madi inclinó la cabeza con una mueca intrigada. La mujer tenía el cabello largo y laceo, negro precioso, ojos oscuros. Tenía un aspecto asiático y vestía con un elegante vestido negro y tacones. El vestido no tenía mangas y traía unas pulseras y collares como accesorios.

– Clarke Griffin. Cuando vi tu nombre en las citas que tenía para hoy no podía creerlo – La mujer dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano. Clarke sonrió ligeramente y Madi alzó una ceja.

– Callie Cartwig, un gusto volver a verte. Han pasado años.

– Ocho años, para ser exactas, desde la última vez que te vi en tu graduación – La mujer asintió.

Clarke sonrió. Madi intercambio miradas entre la mujer y Clarke y luego extendió la mano cuando aquella mujer notó su presencia y le extendió la mano.

– ¿y tú eres?

La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no llegó a decir ni una sola parada. Algo avergonzada, sintiendo el calor en su rostro, deseo que la tierra la tragará ahí mismo.

– Ella es mi hija, Madi – Clarke dijo con calma – Estoy segura de que tu asistente te dijo que veníamos a ver la inscripción

La mujer alzó una ceja sorprendida – No sabía que tenías una hija. Hace mucho que Abby yo no charlamos, ¿cómo está ella?

– Ella está bien – Asintió con calma – Trabaja duro para ayudar con los nuevos casos que estamos teniendo

– Confidenciales, supongo.

– No puedo decir ni una palabra – Clarke se encogió de hombros.

– Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tal si damos un recorrido por la instalación para que vayan conociéndola? Notarás que todo aquí es completamente diferente a como lo recuerdas.

– Sí, eso estaba mirando – Clarke asintió con calma.

– Te diré qué, espérame aquí y despejare las citas de la tarde para acompañarte a ti y a Madi a dar el recorrido – Ella señaló toda la instalación – resolveré cualquier duda y estoy segura de que la jovencita se sentirá a gusto en esta escuela

Clarke asintió con calma.

La mujer se marchó dejando a las chicas Griffin ahí solas, en una habitación tan grande como vacía, amueblada cómodamente. Había una gran cristalera que al acercarse daba la vista hacia el campus interior, canchas, zona de cafetería exterior, lugares en donde relajarse, etc.

– ¿La conoces?

– Mi madre y ella eran amigas desde la niñez. Callie lleva trabajando por más de veinte años como directora de la academia. Lo cierto es que no recordaba que ella dirigía el establecimiento… no se lo digas, o a mi mamá.

Madi rió ligeramente – Parece contenta de verte.

– Te lo dije, mi madre y ella son amigas de la infancia – Se encogió de hombros – Escucha, vamos a echar un vistazo, no aceptes nada hasta que termine el recorrido, haz las preguntas que quieras y que tengas

– Solo para estar seguras, sigo diciendo que no a una plaza aquí a pesar de que tiene mejores beneficios que nuestra casa, ¿verdad? – Alzó una ceja burlona.

– Si aceptas esa plaza, no te pagaré la escuela.

– Que cruel – Bufó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sabiendo que solo estaba jugando con Clarke, aunque ella dudaba de que la muchacha estuviera hablando en serio sobre no volver a hablarle nunca más (por más serio que pueda ser su tono).

Los sonidos del tacón llenaron la habitación nuevamente y tanto Madi como Clarke le sonrieron a la directora del establecimiento.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– Estamos listas – Madi dijo con un impulso de emoción y excitación. Callie la miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió asintiendo.

Madi hizo una mueca mientras la mujer mayor que aparentaba tener el doble de la edad de Clarke, tomó a la muchacha de los hombros y la obligo a caminar delante. Por un momento Madi se sintió ofendida y podía ver que o bien a Clarke le incomodaba o bien no le interesaba lo que a mujer tenía para decir sobre la instalación. Le causo gracia, al menos.

Este iba a ser un recorrido interesante.

* * *

Monty frunció el ceño mientras miraba el monitor de Raven. La muchacha seguía repitiendo el vídeo que había descubierto, desde todos los ángulos de la cámara y seguía viendo lo mismo en pantalla, no había nada cambiando. Por otro lado, lo que Monty miraba en el monitor, no era la repetición del vídeo sino el proyecto de crear un asistente virtual que había fracasado cuando no pudo llevar una simple orden como llamar a alguien.

– ¿Quién crees que sea ella? – Preguntó de pronto Raven, a lo que Monty la miró brevemente y luego volvió a mirar a RITA.

– No lo sé.

– Monty, deja a RITA y céntrate en esto por favor.

El muchacho volteó a mirar a Raven – No importa cuanto lo mires, seguiras sin saber quién es ella o que papel tenía en el plan.

– Apuesto a que los demás serían más participativos.

Monty suspiró – Está bien, veamos esto, tenemos a una mujer misteriosa y a los hermanos Figelton – Él se cruzó de brazos – Diría que ella los dirige

– Eso es obvio, pero la pregunta es por qué.

Raven torció los labios cuando un _beep_ repetido comenzó a sonar por todo el laboratorio. Ella camino hacia el teclado digital en la mesa en medio de la sala y luego tecleó algunas cosas para presentarlo en uno de los monitores.

– ¿Qué es?

– Es la alerta de que por fin he encontrado algo – Raven miró los monitores con el ceño fruncido. Ella siguió presionando las teclas y luego apareció un listado en la pantalla – Pero mira por donde…

– ¿Qué es?

– Está bien, Clarke sigue en la reunión con la directora de la academia porque no es normal que ella no responda a los llamados de emergencias – Bellamy entró en el laboratorio mirando su celular – ¿Algún avance?

– ¿Dónde está Octavia? – Monty preguntó.

– En camino, ¿Raven?

– Tengo una mancha negra en el expediente de McKinley y digamos que es una mancha negra bien ocultada.

– ¿Qué hallaste? – Monty frunció el ceño.

– Hace veinte años atrás hubo un asalto a una joyería. Tres ladrones. Se llevaron casi todo lo que había dentro y los ladrones jamás fueron detenidos ni encontrados. Las joyas jamás fueron devueltas.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con McKinley?

– Diez años después del robo se hizo la prescripción del caso – Raven dijo con calma – La policía jamás logró encontrar a los culpable y de hecho suponían que habían abandonado el país

– ¿Entonces?

– McKinley abrió su tienda dos años después de la prescripción del robo.

Monty torció los labios mientras pensaba, volvió a mirar la screenshot del vídeo en que lo colgaban y la mujer estaba ahí de pie comprendiendo lo que Raven estaba queriendo decir. Él vio que Bellamy parecía no comprender, lo que de cierto modo le hacía sentirse un paso por delante.

– McKinley era uno de los ladrones de la joyería.

– Exacto – Raven asintió.

Torció los labios pensando – Es posible que por eso lo hayan despellejado, porque querían mostrar quien era realmente, un ladrón. Debajo de él había una joya.

– Se llama El Huevo de Oro. No es de oro realmente, pero cuando la luz del atardecer lo golpea, brilla como el oro – Raven explicó – Esta joya fue una de las que se robaron en el asalto hace veinte años, eso confirma que McKinley estaba en el robo, pero la policía no podía arrestarlo porque no tenía pruebas y él tenía un documento oficial firmado en el cual se mostraba que la joya se le había vendido. La policía no creía que fuera falso, porque es lo que los joyeristas hacen, compran joyas y las venden a un precio más alto y para probar que son legales tienen un documento.

– Entonces los hermanos Figelton querían exhibirlo como un fraude – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Al despellejarlo nos estaban mostrando algo que no se podía ver sin conocer la historia

– Su mentira – Monty asintió – Por eso lo colgaron sobre la joya y permitieron que la manchara de sangre, porque esta ya estaba manchada de sangre

Bellamy la miró con seriedad – Ya que McKinley es el único que conocemos que estuvo implicado en ese robo, podemos suponer que los otros dos asaltantes o están muertos o no viven en el país, de lo contrario jamás habrían permitido que él exhibiera el huevo de oro como si nada.

– O ya para el caso, abrir una joyería.

– Exacto, Monty.

– ¿Cómo encontraste esto?

– ¿En resumen no aburrido? Simplemente encontré las características de McKinley en uno de los archivos de la policía.

– ¿Hackeaste a la policía? – Monty susurro sorprendido.

La muchacha le chisteó – Si alguien lo sabe estaremos en problemas.

– Sé quién no va a estar feliz con esto.

– Clarke estará bien, tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse que de donde consigo la información.

– Yo hablaba de Kane – Monty dijo con un susurro – Va a matarte

– No tendrá razones para hacerlo cuando hayamos detenido a Stern Figelton – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Sabemos por qué lo hicieron, o al menos tenemos una hipótesis, necesitamos saber la verdad

Raven torció los labios – Si uno de los hermanos está muerto, solo uno puede decirnos por qué exhibirlo así en lugar de ir con la policía.

– No uno, dos – Monty señaló hacia la mujer de vestido rojo – Ella también es parte de esto y no sabemos quién es

– La he buscado en la base de datos de todos lados, incluso en el aeropuerto y no he encontrado nada sobre ella. Es como un fantasma.

Otro _beep_ hizo eco en la sala, ambos chicos miraron a Raven esperando saber qué sucedía ahora. Monty volvió a mirar la información que se encontraba en pantalla mientras intentaba descifrar por qué los hermanos Figelton no fueron la policía en lugar de exponer la verdad de esta forma. Pero no había nada que pudiera conectar para lograrlo.

– Alguien publico el vídeo – Raven frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué? – Ambos la miraron.

Monty se acercó rápidamente hacia Raven que enseñaba el mismo vídeo que ella había conseguido de las cámaras de seguridad, la diferencia es que los vídeos se encontraban en youtube para todo público y tenía más de cien mil visita y aumentando.

– ¿Puedes rastrearlo? – Bellamy frunció el ceño.

– Estoy en ello, un paso por delante de ti – Ni siquiera lo miró, siguió tecleando rápidamente – No es bueno, ni siquiera podré borrarlo. La gente lo está descargando y resubiéndolo a sus propios canales

– ¿Se está haciendo viral tan pronto?

– Nos mencionan a nosotros – Ella miró a los chicos.

Monty frunció el ceño y rodeó la mesa rápidamente para comenzar a teclear algo y que apareciera en los monitores. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir palabras claves como «joyería» y «cuerpo» en google y enseguida saldría el resultado más reciente. Abrió una ventana y apretó los dientes.

– Estoy intentando buscar la fuente, pero hay tantos vídeos que es casi imposible – Ella gruñó mientras seguía tecleando en su Tablet.

– Esto es malo – Monty miró la pantalla con horror.

En la pantalla salía el mismo vídeo y el título no ponía: «cuerpo en la joyería McKinley» como el primero que vieron, sino que ponía «¿Puedes ver la verdad detrás de las mentiras, Skaikru?».

– Mierda, se está haciendo viral – Raven gruñó mientras empujaba a Monty del lugar para hacerse cargo de la pantalla grande. Siguió buscando la fuente, tecleando a una velocidad que ni Monty ni Bellamy habían visto nunca. El muchacho asiático intercambio una mirada con su compañero y ambos comprendieron que necesitaban a las otras dos integrantes del grupo pronto.

– Los comentarios nos mencionan – Bellamy dijo gruñendo – Es como si nos estuvieran retando a evitar otra muerte

– Eso significa que habrá otra víctima.

– Oh no. No, no, no, no, no… – Raven jadeó mientras tecleaba rápidamente, se detuvo un momento y luego miró a los chicos – Es tarde

– ¿No puedes encontrar el vídeo?

– No, lo encontré, pero hay algo más – Ella señaló hacia la pantalla y le dio play a un vídeo – Esto es en vivo

Monty jadeó con sorpresa al ver en vivo el vídeo de una mujer colgada en la pared, de la misma forma en la que McKinley había sido encontrado, sin piel en su cuerpo, sobre un violín manchado de sangre y cinco personas atadas alrededor del objeto. Un contador en el pecho de la mujer, una bomba que marcaba treinta minutos. El título del vídeo era «Te reto, Skaikru».

– Parece que Figelton está jugando con nosotros – Raven gruñó mientras tecleaba.

– Busca la localización, iremos los cuatro. Octavia y yo atraparemos a Figelton y evitaremos que haga algo como esto de nuevo, Monty y tú salven a los rehenes – Bellamy dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Qué con Clarke?

– Ella no está aquí ahora y dudo que atienda el teléfono – Bellamy gruñó mirando a los demás – Ahora, hay que movernos

Monty asintió con rápidamente. Echó un vistazo a Raven, quien chasqueo los dedos al encontrar la localización del vídeo en vivo de la mujer colgada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontró con Octavia recién llegando y cargando en sus manos una botella de agua, con solo ver su mirada, Monty supo que ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y no había tiempo para preguntar.

* * *

Siguieron el recorrido que se hacía eterno, por el rabillo del ojo, Clarke podía ver que toda la emoción de Madi había desaparecido tan pronto como Callie comenzó a hablar de la historia de la academia.

Le dio un ligero empujón a la muchacha que pareció despertar de su ensueño durante un momento y luego la miró alzando una ceja.

– Esto es aburrido.

– Lo sé – Clarke asintió con un susurro.

Ambas miraron a Callie que seguía hablando de la historia sin saber que ambas chicas ya estaban aburridas. Clarke resopló tomando a Madi del hombro para impedirle seguir caminando, le indico guardar silencio y esperó a que Callie hubiera desaparecido de la vista de ambas para suspirar.

– Ahora, ¿qué quieres ir a conocer?

– ¿Estás segura de qué podemos hacer esto?

– Sí, no habrá problemas.

– Creo que estás abusando de tu poder.

– ¿Quién dice que mostrare la placa? – Se burló – Solo diremos que nos perdimos y ya

Madi rodó los ojos mientras seguía a Clarke por la escuela. Tenía que admitir que saltarse las reglas lo hacía más divertido. Clarke tenía una buena memoria, pero incluso ella se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la escuela en ocho años. Le había señalado a Madi la cafetería, el área de departamentos, el gimnasio, los salones. Solía contarle historias sobre cuando ella estudiaba ahí hace años, la muchacha parecía más emocionada que antes.

– Me gusta este lugar – Dijo de pronto mientras paseaban cerca de los salones de clases – ¿Por qué no hay clases?

– Uhm, creo que comienzan en un mes.

– Entonces, ¿un mes más tarde que en High Heaven? – Alzó una ceja – ¿Dónde firmo la inscripción?

Clarke se rió – ¿Estás segura de esto? Madi, si aceptas estudiar aquí, estos van a ser los cinco años más duros que alguna vez puedas tener – metió las manos en sus bolsillos – y si aceptas, entonces te inscribo enseguida, pero si una parte de ti está dudando, es mejor que lo pienses bien, porque va a ser una verdadera pesadilla

– En realidad quiero esto, Clarke. Te he visto durante años proteger a las personas, sacrificando cada parte de ti para lograrlo y me he dado cuenta de que aun sigues de pie, como héroe.

– No soy un héroe, Madi – Clarke se mordió la lengua intencionalmente para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse – Si estás haciendo esto porque quieres hacer lo que yo hago, lo haces por las razones equivocadas

– Entonces permíteme equivocarme y ponerme de pie cuando caiga – Ella pidió con firmeza – No sé si mis razones sean correctas o no, pero sé que lograre encontrarlas aquí

La mujer mayor sonrió abrazando a la más joven. Definitivamente estaba lista y Clarke lo podía sentir. Desde el momento en que la vio, desde que Madi lo demostró en su casa, con acciones y con preguntas, Clarke sabía que la muchacha estaba destinada a algo más grande que una simple escuela como High Heaven, pero no podía ser ella quien decidiera meter a Madi en la academia, debía ser su decisión y sus razones, incluso si no las tenía, Clarke sabía que la muchacha las encontraría.

– Oh, ahí están, creo que nos separamos en algún momento del recorrido – Callie se acercó sonriendo, llevaba las manos en la espalda mientras caminaba hacia ellas – Entonces, ¿quieres seguir viendo o…?

– Creo que preferimos seguir con la entrevista y luego la inscripción – Clarke dijo rápidamente. Callie asintió mirando a la joven y luego señaló para que la siguieran.

Se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la directora, quien solo le pidió esperar a fuera ya que la entrevista era individual. Clarke nunca había entendido bien de qué iba la entrevista, en los años que estudio en el colegio aquel siempre pensó que era para verificar que los posibles alumnos no tenían algún tipo de problema o algo que pudiera afectar en el rendimiento de las clases. Siempre se le hizo extraño, ya que por lo personal creía que debía ser algún tipo de prueba psicológica para confirmar que no iban a entrenar a un psicópata o alguien que tuviera un daño mental, pero nunca había un psicólogo dentro de la habitación que lo analizara. Como fuera la razón por la que la entrevista existía, Clarke no lo sabría ni hoy ni nunca.

Ella dio unas vueltas por la sala en donde se encontraba sorprendiéndose del gran cambio que había obtenido el establecimiento en ocho años. Sencillamente lo recordaba menos moderno.

Camino hacia unas bancas y se dejó caer en una silla negra, más cómoda de lo que parecía. Espero con calma mientras esperaba a que la entrevista terminara y en tanto había sacado su teléfono. Su hora del almuerzo había terminado hacia un bien rato, más de una hora para ser exactos y todavía se encontraba ahí. Si Raven ya había encontrado la respuesta a los problemas, ella esperaba que los chicos no hubieran hecho nada, pero sabía que era como desear que el sol saliera de noche.

Sintió la sangre helada cuando vio su teléfono. Varias llamadas de Bellamy y mensajes sin responder hicieron que su estómago tuviera un revolcón. Claramente había sucedido algo y ella no había sido consciente de ello.

Devolvió la llamada, pero esta no fue respondida así que cambio de número al de Raven y espero a que la muchacha respondiera. El teléfono sonó cerca de tres veces antes de que alguien atendiera del otro lado, y por lo que Clarke pudo oír, no estaban atendiendo en una buena situación.

– ¿Raven?

– _¡Oh, Clarke!_ – Su voz sonaba aliviada de pronto. El sonido gatillos apretados y balas disparadas de fondo no eran una buena señal – _Creía que nunca devolverías la llamada_

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– _Un conflicto de intereses…_ – Raven masculló casi como una pregunta – _¿Dónde estás ahora? Tenemos información y, mierda, problemas. No tienes ni idea de la que se ha liado aún_

– Puedo hacerme a la idea – Ella hizo una mueca cuando escuchó la voz de fondo de Monty gritarle a Octavia que se protegiera de algo. – Ponme al día

– _No tengo tiempo para eso_ – Raven dijo con un gruñido – _Te envié una dirección, ve ahí ahora y ve armada_

– ¿De qué es?

– _Es un regalo del informante anónimo, por desgracia no he tenido tiempo de revisar si es real o no. Tampoco sé que encontrarás allá_ – Raven gruño. Clarke podía escuchar el sonido del cambio de balas por unas nuevas.

– ¿Qué pasa con el tiroteo? – Ella ya estaba de pie, mirando hacia un unto en la habitación vacío, centrado en el sonido de fondo.

– _Lo siempre, criminales que se resisten al arresto._

– ¿Tienes a Figelton?

– _Sí, y no está solo, parece que tiene más amigos. Dios, Clarke, no tengo tiempo para explicarte esto, adiós. Nos veremos en la sede._

Clarke no llegó a terminar de hablar. Miró la pantalla de su celular con el ceño fruncido y luego gruñó mientras volteaba a mirar la habitación en la que Madi se encontraba y luego fijo su vista en la secretaria. Ella rápidamente le dijo que necesitaba marcharse por una urgencia y que le pidiera a Madi que la esperara. La secretaria, parpadeando, asintió sorprendida y casi confundida antes de que Clarke saliera de golpe de la instalación.

Tenía en sus manos el celular mirando la dirección que Raven le había dado y lo único que había descubierto era que con el gps estaba siendo dirigida hacia un muelle que había sido restaurado hace un par de años.

Recordando las palabras de Raven, no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de una trampa que el anónimo les estaba entregando y el peor miedo que podía tener en ese momento era que caería en la trampa justo como el criminal lo quería.

Desde que sus compañeros fueron atacados en la estación de trenes, sus sospechas de que el informante no era un amigo sino un enemigo se habían disparado hacia lo más alto del cielo. Antes tenía sospechas, ahora desconfiaba. Lo que más le molestaba era que el director de la Arkadia, Marcus Kane, les había dicho que el menor de sus problemas era el informante anónimo y que confiaran en él. Sea quien sea, Kane lo conocía y se negaba a dejarles saber su identidad.

Si el informante era un amigo, entonces no veía razones para mantenerse al margen de todo. La trampa en la que se les había tendido en la estación de trenes y la posible trampa a la que ella se dirigía solo hacía que desconfiara de esa persona más que nunca.

Tenía un arma guardada en la guantera del vehículo y no sabía hacia que aguas estaba navegando ahora, pero sabía que necesitaba ir protegida. Llegó al muelle que estimaba la dirección de Raven y con pistola en mano, bajo con cautela mirando todo a su alrededor.

Sus compañeros habían hecho lo correcto a correr a la acción y dejarla fuera, porque si estaba por encontrarse con el informante anónimo llego la hora de obtener respuestas.

Camino por el muelle, buscando con la mirada por todos lados, pero lo único que vio fue absoluta soledad tanto para ella como para la única persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Se acercó hacia la única persona que se encontraba ahí, definitivamente una mujer, vistiendo de rojo flameante, cabello negro como la noche, su cabello estaba agrupado hacia su lado derecho y mantenía un poco de este sobresaliendo en su coronilla. Podía ver unas líneas negras en su vestido.

No supo que decir durante un buen momento mientras observaba a la figura frente a ella y a su vez ella observaba el paisaje. El mar estaba en calma, a lo lejos había un par de botes meciéndose levemente y el sol estaba por despedirse de los demás.

– He estado esperando a que llegues aquí – Dijo la mujer con un tono suave y melódico, incluso, constantemente, robótico.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Nuestro mundo se está destruyendo, Clarke, y la única manera de protegerlo y de salvarlo es trabajando juntas.

Clarke frunció el ceño – ¿Eres el informante anónimo?

– ¿Informante anónimo? – La mujer e volteó para mirarla. Lo primero que notó Clarke fue la delicadeza del maquillaje, labios bien pintados, cejas delgadas, sus ojos fríos y carentes de emoción. Parecía confundida, bastante confundida, incluso bajo la mirada unos momentos – ¿Disponías de un informante anónimo todo este tiempo?

– Tú no eres la persona que vine a buscar – Clarke sacudió la cabeza.

– O tal vez soy lo que necesitas – Ella dio un paso enfrente y sus tacones resonaron con eco sobre las tablas del muelle – Te conozco, Clarke. Conozco tus pensamientos, tus actos. Sé cómo piensas. Sé, que por encima de todos los demás, eres la única persona que está dispuesta a sacrificarse a sí misma para salvar a los las personas. Quieres salvarlos a todos, aun cuando sabes que no puedes lograrlo. Somos la misma persona.

Clarke frunció el ceño y bajó el arma lentamente – ¿Nos conocemos?

– Yo te conozco a ti, eso es lo que importa – Ella camino con sus manos entrelazadas cerca de sus piernas, le sonreía a la joven y mantenía sus ojos fríos al mismo tiempo.

– No, creo-creo que nos hemos visto antes.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza nuevamente, con confusión en su rostro y luego parpadeó un par de veces.

– Tú, yo, los hermanos Figelton y muchas otras personas más – Ella dio un paso enfrente hacia ella – tenemos los mismos ideales. Queremos lo mismo

– ¿Conoces a los Figelton?

– Ellos son como tú, quieres exponer y detener a todos los, ¿cómo los llamas? – Sonrió – chicos malos

Clarke se tensó enseguida – Tú eres quién me ha estado siguiendo, ¿no es así? Las fotos, el tipo del museo. Él habló de ti, ¿verdad? No sé que clase de juego estás jugando, pero no me gusta lo que haces. Planeaste el ataque al museo, ¿cierto? Él dijo que estaba planeado para hacer que fuera allá y lo encontrara, y lo que le hicieron a McKinley, ¿por qué, que hizo él para que lo mataran y lo humillaras de esa forma?

– Él fue, lo que tu llamas, un chico malo – Se encogió con calma. Siguió dando pasos enfrente hasta quedar un metro separada de Clarke – Hizo cosas malas, Clarke, y jamás pago por ellas. Este mundo está contaminado con gente como él y hay que hacer algo para detenerlo

– Sé cómo detener a los criminales.

– No, no lo sabes, porque si lo supieras entonces lo evitarías antes de que suceda, pero no lo haces porque no lo sabes. Luego de que suceden las cosas, el Arca actúa. Se supone que debe proteger a la humanidad, pero permite que esas cosas sucedan.

– No podemos detener a alguien que no ha hecho nada aun. Solo podemos esperar a detectar antes de que suceda, pero una vez que el criminal haya actuado.

– Clarke…

– Estás bajo arresto – Dijo Clarke con seriedad, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la placa – por obstrucción a la justicia

– No he obstruido a la justicia.

– Me estás diciendo que sabías sobre los hermanos Figelton – Guardó la placa – agrego cargos de complicidad por lo del museo

– Somos iguales, Clarke. Haremos lo que sea por proteger al mundo – Ella retrocedió – y no puedes ver más allá de eso porque estas atrapada en una organización llena de corrupción

– Si el mundo está corrupto, entonces encontraremos la manera de salvar a las personas, pero matar no es la respuesta.

– Y aun así ya has matado antes, ¿no?

– Hago lo que tengo que hacer y lo mejor que puedo.

– Yo también – Ella dijo con calma – Estoy aquí en son de paz. No vine a herirte ni tampoco a decirte lo que estás haciendo está mal, vine porque es momento de detener todo esto. Los problemas, la corrupción, es momento de salvar a la humanidad de sí misma

– No – Clarke dijo con tono firme – Nosotras no somos compañeras.

– No todavía. Aun sigues apegada a ese código y no ves más allá de el. Tienes grandes fortalezas y sobre todo un gran deseo por salvar a todos, pero sigues cegada a causa del Arca. La corrupción, la maldad, todo eso está presente en incluso bajo la roca más pequeña y nosotras, las dos juntas, podemos salvarlo si aceptas.

Sacudió la cabeza, levantando la pistola nuevamente – Lo siento, pero no sucederá. Si el mundo merece ser salvado, será de la manera correcta.

– Si te refieres al dueño de la joyería, yo libere su alma al matarlo y lo expuse como fraude frente a todos para que cada persona viera lo que este mundo permite a los demás.

– Así que lo despellejaron por eso – Clarke apretó la mano la empuñadura de la pistola – Como un acto de un demente provocado por la aspiración de una secta, ¿no es así?

La mujer sonrió torciendo los labios – Tú puedes decirle como quieras, yo lo diré como es.

– Creíste que al despojarlo de sus carnes quedaría libre, ¿no? Pero no bastaba con eso, tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho y por eso lo dejaron morir – Clarke escupió entre dientes – ¿Realmente piensas que podría trabajar con alguien como tú?

– No pienso, sé que lo harás – Inclinó la cabeza brevemente – eventualmente lo harás, Clarke, esa es la verdad

– No me hagas dispararte – Dijo con un tono suave – Voy a arrestarte ahora mismo y tienes demasiadas preguntas que responder

– No puedes arrestarme, Clarke, no por intentar salvar a las personas.

– No es el cargo que te estoy poniendo.

La mujer la miró con calma, retrocedió nuevamente y luego le dio la espalda – Yo soy Alie, y planeo salvar a toda la humanidad tanto si quieren como si no. Realmente lo siento, Clarke, te aprecio demasiado por tu valentía y tus ideales que espero que me perdones por esto.

Clarke inclinó la cabeza confundida antes de recibir el impacto de un golpe en su cabeza. Pudo sentir algo caliente en su frente, pero no llegó a saber que era porque entonces todo se volvió negro y para ella fue el fin del día.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Llego otro viernes y otra actualización ¡yay! Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No tengo más para decir, así que... adiós.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	10. ¿Quién eres, informante anónimo? PT2

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y este cubrirá la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Clarke Griffin, un agente de la Arkadia, intentará por todo los medios mantener la fe en las esperanzas para poder salvar a la humanidad, pero en el proceso descubrirá secretos que jamás imagino que serían reales permitiendo que todo se pierda entre las sombras del monstruo que amenaza la ciudad._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _10  
¿Quién eres, informante anónimo? PT.2_

Bellamy se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Abby sostener una linterna y moverla de un lado a otro pidiéndole a Clarke que la siguiera sin mover la cabeza. La muchacha hizo lo que pidió mientras se encontraba sentada en la camilla de la enfermería, sus pies colgando mientras se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás.

– ¿Ella está bien? – Preguntó Bellamy impaciente.

– Sí, salvo por una pequeña contusión, ella está bien – Abby asintió suspirando – ¿Recuerdas algo sobre lo sucedido?

Clarke gimió mientras acariciaba suavemente la venda en su frente con la herida que anteriormente sangraba. Bellamy la miró preocupado antes de esperar la respuesta de Clarke.

– Algo, creo que estoy mareada todavía – Ella se bajó de la mesa y se tambaleo – Fue un fuerte golpe

Abby asintió mirando hacia Clarke – Descuidado de tu parte.

Clarke hizo una mueca – Ni siquiera lo escuche venir por detrás – Ella murmuró suspirando.

– Al menos estás mejor.

– Suerte que Bellamy decidió ir hacia la dirección del correo o de lo contrario jamás sabríamos en donde te encontrabas – Abby dijo mientras tecleaba algo en un computador – No creo que necesites tiempo para recuperarte, pero espero que lo hagas durante esta noche

– Estaré bien – Clarke asintió.

Bellamy le echó una mirada a Abby, quien le devolvía la mirada. La mujer alzó las cejas con sorpresa y luego menciono algo sobre hablar con Kane sobre el estado de Clarke y se marchó dejando a ambos en la enfermería. El muchacho suspiró.

– ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

– Sí, solo aun aturdida – Ella asintió suspirando – Quieres ponerme al tanto de lo que ha pasado

– Descubrimos el por qué despellejaron a McKinley, resulta ser que el tipo era un ladrón y los hermanos Figelton querían exponerlo. Tuvimos unos problemas en internet, pero Raven ya los ha resuelto, le tomo su tiempo y en cuanto a Madi…

– ¿Madi? – Frunció el ceño antes de recordar donde se había encontrado antes de que la golpearan – Ella puso en peligro a Madi para que yo fuera al museo – Cerró los ojos – Voy a matarla cuando la encuentre

– ¿De quién estás hablando, Clarke? – Bellamy preguntó

– Mi cabeza – Ella gruñó.

Se bajó de la camilla tambaleándose un poco, Bellamy la sujeto para que evitara caer – Ten cuidado.

– Necesito ver a Raven.

– Clarke, necesitas descansar un poco.

– Estoy bien – Ella lo miró con calma – ¿Dónde está Madi?

– Fui a la academia primero y la saque de ahí – Él dijo apretando la mano de Clarke – Estuvo preocupada todo el camino desde que te encontramos

– Fue un duro golpe – Bostezó.

– Y parece que estás cansada – Se rió Bellamy.

– Descansaré cuando Raven y yo hablemos. Esto es importante.

– También tu salud.

La muchacha levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, Bellamy hizo una mueca, no sabiendo si era ardor por la herida que tenía o estremecimiento por la sensación de Clarke acariciándolo a él.

– ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

– Una pelea a puñetazos con Stern. Había que detenerlo de alguna manera – Él se rió suavemente – No te preocupes, él se llevó la peor parte y duele menos de lo que parece

Respiró hondo mientras observaba la cercanía que tenía con la muchacha, tan cerca y de algún modo tan lejos. Un paso o un movimiento era capaz de cambiar todo en segundos.

– Clarke…

La muchacha sonrió acariciando su mejilla – Espero que al menos lo hayas atrapado.

– Ya sabes, siempre atrapar a un criminal – Se rió Bellamy. Acarició la mano de la muchacha por sobre su mejilla – Me alegró que estés a salvo

– Tal vez podamos ir a ese local de sándwich luego – Ella sonrió, causando que Bellamy alzará una ceja – Ya sabes, ya que me lo perdí y no he comido nada desde mi desayuno esta mañana

– Al menos no lo vomitaste cuando viste el primer cuerpo.

– Ósea que hubo otro.

– Una mujer – Asintió él con seriedad. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el laboratorio de Raven – Alicia Horowitz, era una violinista de renombre y al igual que McKinley no tenía ninguna mancha negra, al menos hasta que Raven indago más a fondo y descubrió que hace dos años Horowitz trabajo con unos violadores. Ella cautivaba a las personas con su música y los violadores se aprovechaban de eso

– ¿Qué sacaba ella de todo esto?

– Dinero. Al igual que cualquier otro criminal, solo le interesaba su propia felicidad y no a quién hace daño.

– ¿Qué pasa con los rehenes?

– Cinco en cada caso. Los trajimos aquí e interrogamos a los diez – Bellamy alzó una mano mirando el reloj de su muñeca y notando que iban a ser la nueve de la noche – Aparentemente eran personas que conocían el secreto

– ¿Cinco? Parece rebuscado.

– No, a posta, por lo que sabemos hay otras personas aparte de los cinco que lo saben.

Clarke apretó los puños. Se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio de Raven encontrándose con el piso 13 casi vacío. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche y los agentes habían desaparecido hace ya un par de horas, solo unos pocos que seguían de pie terminando informes o revisando sus casos. En cuanto a Skaikru, el grupo sabía que los acontecimientos de ese día no habían sido para simplemente tomarse a la ligera, por el contrario, esa era la razón por la que seguían atrapados en la oficina.

Bellamy vio a Madi sentada en el escritorio de Clarke jugando con un papel y un lápiz. La muchacha tenía un rostro aburrido y es que Abby no le había permitido la entrada a la enfermería cuando estaba revisando a Clarke y lo cierto era que la muchacha había estado preocupada durante todo el camino de regreso a la Arkadia. En el momento en que Madi alzo la mirada y vio a Clarke dio un salto hacia ella abrazándola con tanta fuerza que incluso Bellamy, desde lejos, podía sentir sus propios pulmones perder aire con ese abrazo. A eso se le llama empatía, definitivamente. Clarke se rió mientras sacudía el cabello de la muchacha, contenta de verla por fin.

– Bellamy dijo que estabas bien, pero estabas inconsciente cuando te encontramos.

– Estoy bien, Bellamy tiene razón – Clarke sonrió – Lamento no haber estado ahí para cuando terminaste la entrevista

– Está bien – La muchacha sonrió – pero tú harás la limpieza sola el sábado

Clarke se rió – Quedas libre el sábado entonces.

Bellamy sonrió viendo la interacción de ambas chicas, sabiendo lo bien que se llevaban.

– Hey, espérame aquí, ¿sí? Hablaré con Raven y nos iremos a casa cuando termine.

– Bien.

El muchacho sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el laboratorio de Raven seguido de Clarke, quien al entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y bajo las cortinas del laboratorio impidiendo que alguien más pudiera ver lo que iba a suceder ahí dentro.

– Es bueno saber que estás con vida, princesa – Octavia la miró con una sonrisa cruzada de brazos.

– Gracias, Octavia – Clarke dijo con seriedad, sin aceptar la broma. La chica se dirigió hacia Raven y luego se cruzó de brazos – Tenemos grandes problemas

– No, los problemas no existen porque nosotros ya salvamos a los rehenes. Diez rehenes. Y gracias al trabajo en equipo, tenemos a Stern bajo custodia. – Monty dijo alzando las manos con calma.

– Excepto que Clarke se dejó golpear por alguien – Raven recordó – ¿Por qué las cortinas cerradas?

– Bellamy me dijo algo sobre internet, ¿qué rayos paso mientras no estaba?

– Pues Stern público un vídeo de la segunda víctima retándonos a detener la bomba – Octavia dijo con calma – Lo que pasó mientras no estabas es que nosotros salvamos a todos y tú estabas inconsciente

– O – Bellamy dijo con algo de dureza.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros mientras Clarke sacudía la cabeza – ¿Vídeo?

– Encontré un vídeo en las cámaras de seguridad de la joyería en internet – Raven Dijo mientras reproducía el vídeo para que la chica lo viera – Estaba intentando localizar la fuente cuando subieron otro vídeo, la segunda víctima, y se volvió viral. Ambos vídeos son exactamente los mismos que se encontraban en las cámaras que se extrajeron del cuerpo de ambas víctimas, mismo panorama, mismas acciones, mismo sufrimiento. La única diferencia era que todos los rostros salvo el de la víctima se encontraban pixelados para que nadie pudiera verlos, en cambio en las cámaras que tenemos los rostros se ven. Está hecho a posta por quien hizo esto.

Bellamy se cruzó de brazos – Aún no sabemos quién es la mujer de vídeo, pero tenemos la hipótesis de que es quien ha estado detrás de todo. Ella debió ser la mente del plan de los Figelton.

– Yo sé quién es – Clarke frunció el ceño mirando la screenshot de aquella mujer. Bellamy frunció el ceño al igual que los demás.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– La dirección que Raven me envió – Clarke dijo – Pensé que nos llevaría hacia el informante anónimo, pero en su lugar estaba ella

– Entonces sabes quién es.

– Sí, pero es más que solo saber su nombre – Clarke miró la pantalla confusa – Siento que la he visto antes, solo que no sé dónde y el nombre no me suena

– ¿Quién es ella?

– Alie – Clarke se volteó a Raven – Ella dijo que buscábamos lo mismo, salvar a las personas, pero no lo está haciendo de la misma manera. Creo que quiere exponer todo lo malo para que las personas dejen de pecar, sin importar si tiene que matar para conseguirlo

– Alie – Raven torció los labios mientras se acercaba hacia la base de datos en su computador – No puedo encontrar nada en ningún lugar. Es como si no existiera

Bellamy gruñó – Entonces ya tenemos un nombre para buscar, Alie.

– ¿Qué hay del informante anónimo? – Monty preguntó mirando a los demás – Siempre está un paso por delante de nosotros, como si supiera todo. Podría saber quién es Alie

– No – Clarke dijo rápidamente con un tono duro que causo que los demás, con excepción de Raven, la miraran sorprendidos – No pediremos ayuda de este informante

– ¿Estoy notando hostilidad en tu voz? – Octavia preguntó.

– No confió en él – Explicó la muchacha – Nos envió a una misión y tanto tú como Monty salieron lastimados y hoy me envió con Alie. Definitivamente no es nuestro amigo y no voy a arriesgar a nadie más con él

– ¿Entonces solo ignoraremos sus advertencias? Sin el informante no habríamos sabido lo que sucedía en la joyería. No podemos simplemente ignorarlo como si nada – Octavia razonó – Lo quieras o no, es necesario para nuestras misiones

– Es una trampa – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

– No, tiene que ser algo más que una trampa – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – Estoy de acuerdo con O. Que hubiera heridos es culpa nuestra por confiarnos, no del informante. Sin él habría muchos casos que no habríamos ni siquiera conocido

– ¿Estás diciendo que confías en él?

– ¡Basta! – Raven alzó la voz logrando que todos la miraran – Tenemos un nombre ahora y nos apegaremos a eso, descubriremos quien es Alie y qué diablos le sucedió para que quiera esto

– Una mente maestra que hace eso, definitivamente tiene que tener un pasado oscuro, eso es lo que provoca la demencia – Octavia asintió.

– Eso no es cierto – Monty dijo con seriedad – Míranos a nosotros, Octavia, todos tenemos un pasado doloroso y aquí estamos, protegiendo a los demás sin arrebatar vidas. Creo que Clarke tiene razón, no podemos confiar en el informante si la llevo directo a Alie

– ¿Y si el informante quería que descubriéramos quién es el enemigo? – Bellamy camino hasta posicionarse al lado de Octavia, no creyendo lo que sus compañeros estaban diciendo.

Llevaban meses siguiendo las instrucciones y contando con la ayuda del informante y ahora solo porque un par de misiones salieron mal ellos comenzaban a desconfiar de quien los había ayudado. Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Somos tres contra dos – Raven señaló.

– No es democracia – Octavia dijo – El informante no es nuestro enemigo, Alie lo es y quién sea Alie, juro que va a paga por todos los malos ratos que nos ha hecho pasar. Estoy segura de que está detrás de lo que sucedió en la estación de trenes y cuando la encuentre, va a pagar por lo que hizo

– Chicos, ya es tarde – Bellamy dijo alzando las manos – todos hemos tenido un día pesado y estamos cansados. Discutiremos esto mañana, cuando dejemos de pelear entre nosotros sobre qué es lo que haremos con el informante.

Todos miraron a Bellamy mantenerse en calma, muy a diferencia de ellos que prácticamente comenzaban una pelea ahí misma. Octavia resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El muchacho miró a los demás y luego se fijó en las cortinas que Clarke había dejado abajo durante un buen rato, luego la miro a ella, pero la muchacha no comprendió lo que él le estaba preguntando con la mirada.

Clarke resopló y miró a Raven que asentía, Monty sintió la mirada de la chica y también asintió, Octavia tardó un poco más en hacerlo, se resistió a dejar pasar la pelea, pero finalmente lo acepto. Y con una sonrisa aliviado en los labios, Bellamy miró al sus compañeros de equipo y familia.

– Mañana resolveremos todo. Hoy necesitamos descansar.

Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada más sobre el tema y Bellamy lo agradeció. Estaban por salir cuando Clarke se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Octavia.

– Sobre lo que sucedió hoy – Dijo con un tono suave – Hicieron bien al no esperarme

– Solo hicimos lo que tú habrías hecho – Se encogió de hombros Octavia.

Bellamy sonrió mientras veía por fin una interacción no brusca entre sus compañeros. Él se volteó a mirar a Clarke que le sonreía encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Quieres que las lleve? – Preguntó suavemente. Vio a Clarke pensárselo detenidamente antes de aceptar, él sonrió.

* * *

Raven resopló mientras se dejaba caer en su cama recostando la cabeza contra la almohada. Una ducha después del ajetreado día que había tenido no le había caído nada mal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan seguido en el campo de batalla junto a sus compañeros, tanto que incluso ya había olvidado lo que se sentía moverse de un lado a otro sin descanso. Cuando está sola en su laboratorio no tiene de qué preocuparse por esto, solo de guiar a sus compañeros hacia una exitosa misión, ellos se encargaban de lo demás.

Frente a ella, su televisor estaba mostrando una aburrida serie cuyo nombre desconocía, pero parecía que estaban en estado de emergencia. Por lo que Raven podía entender, el FBI tenía un topo escondido dentro de los suyos y dicho topo no era nada más que el criminal que habían estado buscando.

– Cliche – Se burló ella recogiendo el control del televisor para cambiar de canal. Busco algo haciendo zaping y finalmente lo dejó en cualquier canal, sin importarle lo aburrido que era. Se sentó en la cama estirando los brazos por su cabeza y luego se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Todo lo que había almorzado ese día había sido un enorme sándwich de tomate, lechuga y pollo. No había estado nada mal, pero toda la acción le había abierto el apetito y no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Raven vivía sola desde que era una niña y no porque sus padres estuvieran muertos, por el contrario, ambos estaban vivos y clavándose en sus costillas como espinas dolorosas que parecían taladros sangrantes.

Al igual que los demás, Raven había estudiado en la academia y había sido la primera del equipo en graduarse y llegar a Arkadia. Gracias a que su padre era un agente informático dentro del DPA, Raven había podido estudiar a temprana edad. A diferencia de los demás, era la que más tenía experiencia, pero no había pertenecido a Skaikru hasta dentro de tres años. Ella estuvo trabajando para el Equipo B durante tres años junto con Bellamy, quien se había graduado un año después de ella.

Como Monty ya había hecho alusión, todos los integrantes de la Arkadia, al menos dentro de Skaikru, tenían un pasado que los condenaba y era la razón por la cual ellos se habían convertido en agente. Con respecto a sus compañeros, no conocía los detalles, salvo que podía decir que Clarke y Monty entraron cuando sus padres murieron en la misma misión, pero a diferencia de ellos tres –Clarke, Monty y Raven– los hermanos Blake no tenían ningún familiar dentro de la Arkadia trabajando por lo tanto lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que Bellamy cumpliera 18 y entrara a la escuela; sin embargo esto no paso así. Ella desconocía todos los detalles, pero Bellamy había entrado a estudiar cuando tenía 13 años, una excepción extraña a la regla de la academia, pero gracias a esto Octavia entró cuando tenía 12. El por qué ellos entraron, ella lo desconocía casi por completo, todo lo que sabía que tenía que ver con su madre.

Para ella, entrar en la academia a la edad de 12 no fue nada sencillo. No porque su mente sobresaliera de la de los demás, sino porque un año antes su padre había sido arrestado por traición y para ella fue lo más difícil que pudo sucederle. Los alumnos habían sido crueles, como el caso era reciente, todos estaban al tanto de ello y la mayoría creía que Raven iba a terminar igual que él. Ella los ignoraba, pero debido a la modalidad de enseñanza dentro de la academia, estar cerca de sus compañeros fue lo más duro que hubiera tenido que hacer.

Su madre y ella no tenían una buena convivencia, probablemente porque cuando su padre había sido arrestado, Raven se negó a creer que era mentira. Ella firmemente creía que su padre lo había hecho, por mucho que su madre lo negaba, y esa creencia solo se hizo más grande cuando el abogado de su padre le pidió que mintiera en el estrado para salvarlo a él del arresto. Ella se negó, estaba herida y enojada por eso, y no había nada en el mundo que le dijera que Dan Reyes era inocente. Tiempo después, su madre comenzó a beber con desesperación, por suerte Raven estudiaba en la academia así que cambiarse a una plaza dentro de la escuela fue único que la salvo de no caer en el agujero negro que su madre estaba creando.

Cuando Bellamy se graduó, los dos trabajaron en el mismo equipo y dos años después de tanta convivencia, a ella le avisaron que la trasladarían de equipo, sin saber por qué o a qué. Fue entonces cuando Clarke ingreso en la academia, Raven había oído hablar de ella porque la doctora jefa, Abby, solía hablar de su hija de vez en cuando y cada vez que lo hacía ella sentía una punzada de celos hacia la muchacha, sabiendo que definitivamente había tenido una mejor vida que ella.

Sin comprender por qué alguien que no llevaba ni un solo día trabajando en la Arkadia había obtenido el puesto de líder de Skaikru, Raven aceptó la oferta de Kane cuando le pidió trabajar dentro del equipo bajo el mando de la cabeza rubia. Bellamy también había aceptado y al inicio solo eran los tres, luego llegaron Monty y Octavia al equipo.

Desde el inicio a ella le pareció que estaba planificado, pero no sabía por qué. Ella estuvo trabajando durante dos años como burro de carga dentro del equipo B y de la nada un recién graduado obtenía un mejor puesto que ella, y no solo eso, sino que también tenía que ser su jefa. Eso la desconcertó bastante.

Quizá en el pasado ellos tuvieron problemas para trabajar con un novato, pero hoy en día no se veía trabajando para nadie más que no fueran las órdenes de Clarke. Confiaba en ese equipo.

Su padre seguía en prisión y su madre de vez en cuando la visitaba, y cada vez que lo hacía era un dolor de cabeza con el que ya no podía. En un principio peleaban, pero ahora Raven solo dejaba pasar. Su madre jamás acepto su ayuda cuando quiso brindársela y ella sabía que jamás la aceptaría, no de la hija que no quiso ayudar a su padre.

Su vida había sido tan difícil como la de cualquier agente dentro de Skaikru, al menos quitando a Clarke, ella no creía que la muchacha hubiera pasado por un mal momento que durara años luego de la muerte de su padre. De ahí el sobrenombre «Princesa» con el que la llamaban ocasionalmente, debido a que jamás tuvo que lidiar con algo tan pesado, incluso después de que su padre muriera.

Monty había tenido problemas con su madre luego de la muerte de su padre, así que bien entraba dentro de la categoría de: el pasado te condena.

– Oh no… – Dejó el cuchillo con un poco de mantequilla de maní a medio llegar en el aire. Quito la vista del sándwich que se estaba preparando y alzó la mirada hacia el frente.

En su cabeza, el momento del arresto de su padre, los cargos contra el acusado y el juicio en el tribunal se hacían presente una y otra vez. Era la hija de un traidor, sus propios compañeros creía que ella los traicionaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad sin importarlo mucho que ella se esforzaba para demostrar lo contrario. Su madre gritándole que su padre no lo había hecho, que simplemente había salido con sus compañeros la noche en que todo se vino abajo, a beber y a festejar una misión bien realizada. Todo parecía un remolino y una palabra sobresalía de su cabeza «topo».

– Oh dios – Suspiró sorprendida. Dejó su sándwich a medio hacer sobre la mesa y recogió las llaves de su auto para dirigirse hacia la Arkadia enseguida. Si lo que su mente estaba recordando, si los hilos eran correctos, entonces la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a su rostro, escondida en la luz para que nadie la viera.

* * *

En la mañana del martes, Clarke entró en el edificio del DPA una hora antes como el mensaje de Raven le había pedido. La muchacha aun bostezaba por ello y deseaba volver a su cama a descansar, ya que tampoco es que la noche anterior lo hubiera hecho.

Luego de que Bellamy la llevara a su casa y se quedaran conversando dentro del auto durante casi media hora, con Madi ya dentro de la casa y a salvo, ella había aceptado una invitación para salir con él. Nada formal, lo que en realidad le quitaba un peso de encima.

Su relación con Bellamy era algo que no tenía definición, siempre se sentía torpe cuando estaba con él y no se trataba de una misión. Él siempre intentaba que el ambiente fuera tranquilo para ambos, pero incluso ella sabía que era una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento. Así como sabía –por parte de las burlas de Octavia y Raven– que Bellamy sentía algo por ella y obtenía el factor celoso al pensar en ella saliendo con alguien; ella también pasaba por lo mismo. En su cabeza, ella podía enumerar las 1500 razones por las cuales no podían salir juntos, pero solo eran parte de una excusa bien elaborada. La única línea que Clarke jamás ha cruzado, era aquella línea invisible que la separaba de su compañero y a diario se preguntaba cuál era el mejor momento para cruzarla o dejaría que el muchacho encontrara a una chica con la cual podía salir sin tener problemas de trabajo o compañerismo.

La Arkadia era custodiada día y noche, evidentemente, y para poder entrar fuera del horario de trabajo, ella necesitaba enseñar su placa siempre, sin importar que el guardia la conozca, algo que no sucedía durante el día cuando era la hora del trabajo.

Deseaba que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas, porque un café negro sin azúcar era lo único que necesitaba para despertar. Como de costumbre llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos, ya estaba entrando el invierno y en pocos días iba a caer la nieve sobre sus cabezas. Iba a necesitar bufandas y guantes si quería sobrevivir a esa brutal helada.

Las luces en su piso de trabajo estaban todas apagadas, salvo la del laboratorio, donde ella presumía que la morena se encontraba. Camino ahí con calma, bostezando de vez en cuando, y luego se detuvo en la puerta observando una cafetería medio vacía y una taza sobre la mesa, humeante y cálida. Habían papeles tirados por toda la mesa de centro y en los monitores se mostraba una cámara de seguridad de la calle apuntando hacia una casa. Raven tomó la taza en sus manos y bebió un largo trago, sin notar que Clarke estaba ahí de pie.

La muchacha, sin contener más su silencio, golpeo la puerta con sus nudillos y luego se adentró a la sala donde la chica la esperaba.

– Al fin llegas.

– ¿Dormiste aquí toda la noche?

– No, me vine antes de media noche – Raven señaló los papeles – Tengo buenas noticias

– Sí yo también – Clarke asintió – Te tomaras el día. No puedo dejar que trabajes con tan pocas horas de sueño

Raven la miró con sorpresa. La muchacha cansada no se veía, pero debido a la gran cantidad de tazas que Clarke presumía que había bebido, ella no iba a permitir que su compañera se sobre exigiera más de la cuenta. Clarke caminó hacia la mesa de centro y notó una mancha café clara sobre los papeles, indicios de que lo había derramado sobre los papeles en un descuido y por cómo se veía, había sido hace unas horas atrás.

– Entonces, de qué me perdí.

– Sé dónde encontrar a Alie – Dijo Raven apoyando ambas manos la mesa. Su rostro parecía iluminado y eso llamó la atención de la rubia – Anoche estaba en mi casa, recordando algunas cosas, pero también estaban dando una serie policíaca en donde el criminal siempre estuvo a la vista de todos y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que cuando investigue sobre la mujer que estaba en el vídeo, sin buscar por su nombre, no la podía encontrar en ninguna base de datos de todo el país. Lo que es decir mucho

– ¿La buscaste por su nombre anoche?

– Lo intenté, pero no encontré nada, así que decidí buscar a la vista de todos… – Raven señaló el monitor en donde el fichero de Alie aparecía, pero no bajo el nombre aquel sino bajo el nombre de Beca Pramheda – Trabajó hace 13 años en la Arkadia. Su nombre real no es Alie, sino Becca Pramheda. Cuando vi la serie policíaca me pareció lo más cliché del mundo, luego recordé que jamás busque a Alie dentro de los archivos de la Arkadia así que vine enseguida a buscarlos y los encontré, pero no fue fácil entrar a ello. La mayoría de los archivos están codificados y se necesita la clave de ingreso de Kane para acceder a todos los documentos. Intente hackearlo, pero me lo impidió, sin embargo había algunas partes que se podían leer

– Su nombre – Clarke dijo mirando el archivo con sorpresa.

– No solo eso – Raven señaló – Becca jamás renunció a la Arkadia o fue despedida, de hecho todavía está activa dentro de la base de datos

– Pero ella no se encuentra aquí, ¿verdad?

– Busque su localización de trabajo, pero no me apareció nada. Ella no trabaja en ninguno de los pisos de este edificio, pero sigue activa, lo que significa que puede trabajar desde su casa, probablemente – Raven señalo las cámaras de seguridad – lo que me llevó a encontrar esto. Son vídeos de hace 13 años, cámaras apuntando hacia donde Becca vivía antes. He investigado la dirección y la casa está a su nombre, jamás se ha mudado y jamás ha tenido otro dueño, sin embargo, según las cámaras actuales, nadie entra o sale de esa casa.

– ¿Es una ermitaña?

– Es probable – Raven se encogió de hombros – Luego pensé, si Becca es Alie y Alie es nuestro enemigo, podría ser también nuestro informante anónimo. Tiene sentido porque cada vez que intento descubrir quién es, me sale un archivo codificado con el mismo código que los archivos de Becca –que es lo que me llama más la atención– y no solo eso, creíamos que habías ido a una trampa por pare del informante anónimo, quien podía ser o trabajar con Alie, pero jamás consideramos que en realidad nuestro informante anónimo quería que descubriéramos quién es realmente. La trampa no fue para que te encontraras con Alie, fue para que nosotros atáramos cabo suelto

– Entonces hay un traidor en la Arkadia – Clarke apretó los dientes – y estuvo jugando con nosotros

Raven asintió lentamente – Alie es la mente maestra detrás de los problemas de día de ayer y Becca podría ser Alie perfectamente, lo que corrobora la hipótesis de Octavia de que Alie estuvo detrás de lo sucedido en la estación de trenes, ese es el por qué el anónimo nos envió para allá.

– Todas las otras misiones que hemos tenido – Clarke pensó en ello – El informante nos enviaba para detenerla y gracias a eso pudimos detener a los criminales antes de que algo sucediera. Es eso a lo que se refería Alie, que había que actuar antes de que las cosas malas sucedieran o de lo contrario el mundo seguiría contaminado

– Kane dijo que confiáramos en él, pero seguramente Kane no sepa que son la misma persona – Raven murmuró suavemente – Él no sabe que nos están usando. La pregunta es para qué nos está usando. Si ella puede detener a los criminales por su cuenta, ¿por qué hacerse pasar por un informante anónimo? Y lo que sucedió en el caso de ayer. A pesar de todo, hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido todavía

– Entonces es hora de encontrarles sentido – Clarke dijo con seriedad mientras miraba hacia el monitor – Es hora de que Becca reciba una visita de las personas a las que ha puesto en peligro últimamente

– Kane jamás te dejará ir a ti o cualquiera de nosotros.

– Es por eso que Kane no lo sabrá – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Cuando lleguen los demás haremos un plan

Raven guardó silencio mientras miraba la pantalla nuevamente – Deberías ir sola.

Clarke frunció el ceño confundida – ¿Por qué?

– Porque así se notara menos lo que planeamos – La miró con firmeza – y porque definitivamente ella hablara contigo, después de todo nos envió el mensaje con la dirección cuando estábamos de camino hacia el teatro para salvar a los rehenes. Sabía que uno de nosotros no estaba en camino y me apostaré mi almuerzo a que sabía que eras tú. Ella estaba esperándote, dijiste que la conoces de algo y ella sabía tu nombre. Quizá solo hable contigo

– Me da igual con quien hable – Clarke dijo entre dientes – para eso está placa

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Otro viernes, otra actualización. Vamos moviéndonos por aguas turbulentas, ¿verdad? En este fics quise implementar el tema de Alie y Becca de la tercera temporada de The 100 porque me parecía bastante interesante, aunque evidentemente este fics tiene sus cositas que van a estar más que bien, al menos yo siento eso, realmente espero poder lograr algo bueno con este fics y no solo para mi propia satisfacción (yo de momento con todo lo que he escrito estoy satisfecha) sino para la de aquellos que están leyendo y para aquellos que pueden leerla en un futuro. Se viene algo grande, quizá no lo parezca, quizá se nota que falta demasiado para que suceda, pero juro que viene algo grande que hará caer a los personajes en un túnel donde no hay más que desesperación y agonía. Como dije, realmente espero conseguir algo bueno con este fics y que mi objetivo principal se cumpla. No voy a decir cual es porque es algo más personal, pero espero que funcione.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos veremos el próximo viernes con más de Oscura Pesadilla.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	11. Por el bien de la sociedad

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _11  
Por el bien de la sociedad_

A lo largo de los años, Skaikru jamás había sido llamado a la oficina del director del departamento de la Arkadia, por lo general siempre los asuntos a discutir eran dentro del laboratorio donde se reunía el grupo y era el director quien siempre aparecía de improviso. Jamás los había llamado a los cinco chicos a su oficina y en el momento en que lo hizo ese mismo día hizo que todos los agentes dentro de la oficina sintieran curiosidad.

Las paredes de la oficina de Marcus Kane eran transparentes, por lo tanto lo único que impedía saber a los demás agentes lo que sucedía ahí dentro era la falta de audio que tenían, pero tenían primera fila para saber si Kane les gritaría o los felicitaría.

Definitivamente les gritaría, él jamás felicitaba a nadie en su oficina.

Se habían hecho apuestas sobre lo que había sucedido, la mayoría se remontaban a las últimas misiones, otros apostaban a que tenía que ver con el comportamiento errático e imprudente que solían adoptar durante las misiones de campo.

Cual fuera la razón, todos parecían ansiosos por saber si estaban ganando o perdiendo el dinero apostado.

Desde fuera se podía ver a los cinco chicos escuchar a Marcus hablar, cada uno con una posición desinteresada frente al jefe. La rebelde Octavia evitando su mirada, molesta por algo; Raven indignada por lo que fuera que Marcus decía; Bellamy se notaba incomodo ante la situación; Monty parecía ansioso y Clarke no mostraba expresión alguna.

Parecía que las apuestas estaban a favor de todos aquellos que se pusieron en contra del equipo. Pero dentro de la oficina, la situación era diferente a lo que se veía por fuera.

– Esto es una mierda – Octavia dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Por qué ahora?

– Debido a que los últimos casos han sido bastantes perturbador – Kane le respondió con calma.

– Estamos bien – Raven dijo rápidamente – No necesitamos ver a un psiquiatra

– Tal vez no, tal vez sí – Él cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio viendo a los cinco jóvenes – Pero lo harán de todos modos. Cada uno pasara una hora al día con nuestro psiquiatra y no se hablará más del asunto. Estoy intentando cuidarlos. Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenemos tantos casos tan extraños y no arriesgaré su salud mental

– Kane, piénsalo bien, es la primera vez que obligas a un equipo a hacer esto.

– Y es por eso que todos los agentes lo harán, no solo ustedes, la diferencia es que Skaikru entrara antes. Estas son medidas de protección que se van a implementar en todos los departamentos, no solo la Arkadia, sino Phoenix y Walden está haciendo esto.

– ¿Y ellos por qué? – Clarke alzó una ceja.

– Debido a que, si bien no es obligación ver a un psiquiatra, el Arca cree conveniente que todos los agentes hagan esto como parte de su trabajo. No queremos perdidas, solo ganancias.

– Eso es lo de siempre – Monty murmuró.

– Raven, en cuanto a ti, Clarke me puso al día con lo sucedido durante la noche anterior.

– ¿Lo hizo? – La muchacha se tensó mientras miraba a la rubia, quien ni siquiera le devolvió una sonrisa para que se sintiera tranquila.

– Sí y te tomarás el día. Me ha dicho que estuviste investigando sobre lo que sucedió en la joyería y en el teatro con nuestras dos víctimas y es esta la clase de cosas que me hacen pensar que necesitaban ver a alguien con urgencia. El trabajo no puede ser lo único para ustedes.

– Oh.

– Está bien, Kane – Clarke dio un paso enfrente, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la sillas que tenía enfrente – Haremos lo que pides, pero a cambio quisiera pedirte algo más

– ¿El qué?

– Que ninguna sesión afectará nuestro turno de trabajo. Si hay una emergencia, la sesión se retrasa o se salta, pero no dejaremos de lado el trabajo solo por eso.

– Clarke…

– Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo.

– Está bien. Las sesiones no afectaran en su trabajo – Kane suspiró – Entonces hablaré con el señor Collins para que los agende enseguida. Seguramente les hará visita al laboratorio para ver cómo trabajan antes de elegir el orden de las sesiones

Todos asintieron antes de salir, todavía molestos por lo que había ocurrido, pero claramente conscientes de que eso sucedería en cualquier momento. Las miradas del resto de los agentes habían estado sobre ellos en todo momento, lo que hacía que Octavia quisiera gruñirles a ellos.

– Eso estuvo cerca – Raven comentó de pronto mirando hacia sus compañeros mientras se dirigía hacia el laboratorio – Creí que nos había descubierto

– Pues sí que hemos estado así de cerca de que sucediera – Octavia rechistó – Entonces, ¿ya te vas?

– Sí – Clarke miró la dirección que Raven le había entregado – Intentaré volver lo antes posible. Si sucede algo, no me esperen. Si Kane pregunta…

– Estás atendiendo un asunto urgente con Byrne sobre lo del museo – Bellamy asintió.

– Ten cuidado – Monty dijo mientras le entregaba una pistola – ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

– Es hora de obtener respuestas – Clarke dijo mirando a Bellamy y a Octavia especialmente – Quizá nuestro informante no sea un enemigo o quizá sí, no lo sabemos, pero ya llego la hora de salir de la oscuridad

– Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, como de costumbre – Octavia gruñó – Iré con Byrne y veré si tienen algo de información adicional sobre lo que sucedió en el museo

Todos asintieron esperando a que alguien más dijera algo. Clarke torció los labios y luego recogió las llaves del auto lista para marcharse.

Dejando a Bellamy, Raven y Monty en el laboratorio, Octavia se marchó detrás de Clarke.

– Está bien, si nadie lo dice lo diré yo – Raven alzó amas manos a los lados de su cabeza y luego las bajo – Vamos a caminar sobre roca ardiente y nos quemaremos si algo sale mal

– Parecemos niños ocultándole a su profesor algo – Monty gruñó – Van a suspendernos sin importar el resultado

– No lo harán – Raven suspiró – confía en mí

Bellamy entrecerró los ojos – ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?

Raven torció los labios. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Clarke el día que le pidió investigar sobre el informante, sabiendo que no importaba el resultado de lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, ella iba a tomar toda la responsabilidad para que nadie se viera afectado. Claro, eso era algo que ella prometió no contar porque de lo contrario sus compañeros no lo iban a permitir. Cuando pensaba en eso, se preguntaba si estaba siendo egoísta la permitir que Clarke tomara la responsabilidad de la situación.

– Solo esperemos que todo salga bien – Raven dijo con una sonrisa – Cuando Clarke confirme nuestras sospechas, arrestaremos a Becca y detendremos cualquier cosa que haya planeado hacer

Bellamy se cruzó de brazos asintiendo, claramente no tan convencido, pero la idea de que todo se termine ese día le hacía sentir mejor. Aunque, realmente no sabía qué es lo que había empezado y qué es lo que tenía que terminar.

* * *

Finn Collins era una persona extraordinaria con un grado de empatía relativamente alto, siempre comprendía las acciones de los agentes de la Arkadia, intentaba siempre escucharlos de buena gana por mala que sea la situación en la que se encuentra su cliente. Todo esto, bajo otras características y comportamientos, lo convertían en uno de los psiquiatras de renombre dentro de la Arkadia, uno de los más solicitados y definitivamente uno de los mejores. Siempre salvaba el alma de los agentes, manteniéndola en la luz y alejándola de la oscuridad. Eso lo convertían en quién era, Finn Collins.

Toda su carrera había sido forjada por su integridad, su empatía y sobre todo sus deseos de ayudar a los agentes que pasan por un oscuro momento y jamás ha perdido un paciente en su vida. Jamás permitió que alguien cayera en las garras de la locura, en su vida ha tenido que pasar por eso y nunca ha temido por eso.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando Marcus Kane le mando a llamar, él no esperaba que le ordenara tratar a Skaikru, es decir, jamás en su vida creyó que tendría la oportunidad de tener como cliente a uno de los miembros de Skaikru, mucho menos a los cinco jóvenes. No conocía a los muchachos, los había visto, sabía quienes eran, pero nunca ha hablado con ellos, por lo tanto, al cruzar la puerta del laboratorio central, él no esperaba que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos y mucho menos sonriendo. Nadie estaba feliz de conocer a su psiquiatra, pero definitivamente tampoco esperaba que al entrar en el laboratorio solo hubiera tres personas dentro.

Los cinco de Skaikru eran conocidos por sus fabulosas hazañas contra los criminales, siempre saliendo victoriosos y Finn en realidad estaba sorprendido cuando Kane le dijo que esos chicos jamás habían sido tratados en toda su carrera por un psiquiatra. Quiso preguntar qué había cambiado para que sucediera ahora, pero Marcus Kane solo le aseguro que la situación era confidencial y que ellos no serían los únicos agentes que él tendría que tratar.

– Mi nombre es Finn Collins, seré su psiquiatra desde ahora. Espero que nos llevemos bien y deben saber que cada sesión que tendremos será confidencial, nadie se enterará de lo que digan – Él se presentó con formalidad ante los tres jóvenes que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y casi con burla – Sé que deben estar algo molestos por esto, pero déjenme decirles que haré todo lo posible para que no sientan que nuestras sesiones son una carga. El día de hoy pasaremos el tiempo en grupo, de esa manera iré conociéndolos, ver cómo trabajan en grupo y después asignaré los horarios para nuestras sesiones

– Es una suerte que Octavia no esté aquí – Murmuró la única chica del grupo. Finn la identifico como Raven Reyes, el cerebro dentro del grupo, sin ella la mayoría de los casos jamás se habrían dado a conocer.

– Lo habría matado – Murmuró el muchacho asiático, Monty Green.

Los tres jóvenes actuaban como si él no estuviera ahí, lo que era le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, pero accedió a mantener el silencio y juzgar todo los detalles de sus manías, forma de habla, movimientos.

Había leído los expedientes de los cinco jóvenes, conocía sus pasados, sus personalidades, sus edades. Sabía lo que necesitaba sobre ellos y ahora necesitaba conocerl9s a un nivel más personal. Este método no era ortodoxo, de hecho para un psiquiatra había muchos métodos que no lo eran y está era una línea que no debía cruzar, pero Kane le especifico que pasara el día con el grupo y eso es lo que haría.

– Está bien – Bellamy Blake dijo mientras se volteaba a mirar el monitor – Según todo lo que sucedió ayer y lo que Abby descubrió de Horowitz, por lo visto tenemos el mismo caso. Despellejada, la oreja intacta, cámara dentro de su ojo. Clarke y Octavia están con Byrne debido al caso de Crossland, por lo tanto nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto. Esperaremos a la respuesta de Clarke y a que ambas regresen.

Finn frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería el muchacho con "respuesta" y más aún, aquella mirada como si escondiera algo. Enseguida supo que los jóvenes tenían un secreto en conjunto, o quizá era algo confidencial, pero por la forma ansiosa que Monty se movía y la forma en que Raven parecía molesta, él sabía que su presencia había causado más impacto de lo que quería admitir.

No le sorprendía, es decir, ellos siempre han trabajado juntos desde hace ya ocho, casi nueve, años, por tanto es normal que se sintieran incómodos frente a su presencia. Se cruzó de brazos por la espalda mientras miraba a los muchachos con calma, paseándose de por la habitación mientras mentalmente tomaba notas de sus personalidades.

Vio a Raven teclear en su computadora, lo que fuera que hacía, escapaba de la comprensión de Finn; Monty estaba mirando lo que la muchacha hacía y de vez en cuando le sugería algunas cosas y Bellamy se encontraba mirando su teléfono.

Los muchachos se mantuvieron en sus cosas sin hablarle a él o sin mirarlo, justo como había querido (sin haberles dicho) que hicieran, que él no existiera.

– Está bien – Raven dijo alejándose de la computadora – Vamos a ver si esto ha funcionado

– ¿Por qué es tan importante? – Bellamy le frunció el ceño.

– Porque es el trabajo de mi vida.

Vio la confusión el rostro de los rostros de los muchachos. Finn alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

– Lo empezaste hace un mes.

– Sí y ya casi lo terminó. ¿No es increíble, muchachos?

– Si tú lo decides – Bellamy suspiró – pero sabes que te quitará el trabajo, ¿no?

– Relájate, después de hoy probablemente no quedará nada más que hacer – Raven masculló y a duras penas Finn lo pudo escuchar. Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por la habitación observando el proyecto de Raven.

– RITA, ¿cómo te sientes?

– Señorita Reyes…

– ¿Señorita? – Monty alzó una ceja.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros. Ella dio una orden sencilla, como llamar al teléfono de Bellamy y RITA, el asistente personal de Raven, hizo la llamada sin ningún problema. Los dos chicos parecían impresionados, pero no emocionados ni nada de eso. Raven sonrió con orgullo antes de bostezar.

– Está bien, eso es todo por hoy. Me voy a casa – Ella volvió a bostezar – Llámenme si algo sucede

– Descansa – Bellamy asintió.

– RITA está programa para ustedes, ella hará se encargará de reemplazarme hoy.

– Ten cuidado o te quitará el trabajo – Se burló Monty mientras miraba hacia el asistente virtual, su comando de voz es solo RITA.

Finn dio un paso hacia Raven mientras pensaba en detenerla, pero al instante se detuvo cuando vio que la muchacha estaba realmente cansada de golpe, hace un momento parecía llena de energías y de golpe sufrió un bajón. Él tuvo que fruncir el ceño considerando esto como un tema dentro de su sesión con ella, para saber qué es lo que la tenía sin dormir. ¿Demasiado trabajo? ¿Pesadillas? Hombre, esos cinco chicos hacían las misiones más perturbadoras y más peligrosas, lo normal sería que tuvieran pesadillas.

Volteó la mirada, dejando escapar aire desilusionado, porque él definitivamente no esperaba esto. Tenía planeado entrar, ver como convivían los cinco chicos, el trato que tenían entre ellos y en su lugar solo tenía a dos de los cinco y los demás estaban lejos. ¿Cómo podía evaluar a qué se estaba por enfrentar si solo había dos chicos y no cinco?

* * *

Clarke respiró hondo mientras revisaba la dirección que tenía en la pantalla de su celular y la comparaba con la que tenía en frente. Todo encajaba a la perfección, lo que significa que estaba en casa de Becca Pramheda.

Traía en su oído el comunicador para hablar con sus compañeros y normalmente lo activaría, pero sabía que la conversación debía ser privada. Debatiéndose entre qué hacer y qué no hacer, no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la puerta ya con la mano en alto para tocar.

Raven le había dicho que las probabilidades de que Becca viviera ahí eran muy escasas, pero Clarke quería creer que si la mujer no trabajaba en la Arkadia, pero jamás la habían echado o renunciado, entonces trabajaba desde casa.

Tragó saliva y luego golpeó la puerta esperando a que respondieran del otro lado. Tardó bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera escuchar unos pasos provenientes del otro lado y la puerta se abriera. Ahí en el portal, una mujer muy parecida a Alie, sin maquillaje y sin el vestido rojo, la miraba con una mueca en su rostro. Tenía parte del cuerpo escondido detrás de la puerta.

– Lo siento, pero no quiero comprar nada – Estuvo por cerrarle la puerta y Clarke tuvo que salir de golpe de su sorpresa mientras miraba a Alie. Colocó la mano en la puerta dando un fuerte golpe y dio un paso.

– Espera, ¿eres Becca Pramheda?

La mujer la miró con sorpresa antes de mirarla de pies a cabeza. Por alguna razón que ella no comprendió, no le gustó la mirada que le dio, era como si la mujer no pudiera creer que ella estuviera ahí de pie frente a su puerta. En otras palabras, la mujer la conocía, eso lo sabía porque cuando se hizo llamar Alie, le dejo a entender que la conocía y ahora parecía sorprendida de que hubiera logrado descubrir en donde vivía.

– Vengo del DPA – Enseño la placa – Necesito hacerte unas preguntas

– Deberías marcharte – Dijo con un tono suave y en murmulló – No puedes estar aquí

– Becca, necesitamos hablar – Clarke dijo con calma.

– No, no lo entiendes, no puedes estar aquí, va en contra de las reglas. Marcus dijo…

– ¿Conoces a Kane? – Clarke preguntó con un tono tenso.

La muchacha alzó las cejas sorprendida – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

– De partida porque necesito respuestas y para terminar para arrestarte – Becca la miró confundida – Alie…

– Oh no, ¿viste a Alie? – Parecía asustada – ¿Ella te encontró, se puso en contacto contigo?

Clarke parpadeó confundida – ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo… ¿tú no eres Alie?

La mujer miró hacia ambos lados fuera de su casa y le permitió entrar. Con cautela, Clarke entró en lo que podía ser una verdadera trampa, pero por alguna razón aquella mujer no le daba la misma sensación que Alie. Sin duda sentía que la conocía también, pero probablemente por el parecido entre ambas.

Si Becca no era Alie, entonces la posibilidad de que fueran hermanas era una idea que la golpeaba en la cara de burro que tenía por no haberlo considerado antes.

Gemelas.

La casa de Becca parecía bastante hogareña, pero de cierto modo a Clarke le pareció una fachada. No se sentía como ella en su totalidad. La mujer vestía con una camiseta azul y pantalones negros, pero traía una bata blanca sobre sus ropas, arremangada.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste?

– Una compañera de trabajo hizo magia en su computadora y te encontró. Lo cierto es que no estábamos seguras de que siguieras viviendo aquí.

– ¿Compañera? Te refieres a Raven.

Frunció el ceño – ¿Conoces a Raven? – Becca asintió – Tú eres la informante anónima, ¿no es cierto?

Becca respiró hondo antes de golpear las manos contra sus piernas – Ya no tan anónima, ¿ves? – Suspiró – No se suponía que debían conocerme

– Pues lo hicimos – Clarke guardó silencio un momento y consideró lo que estaba por decir – ¿Quién eres, Becca?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá que estaba en su living, la muchacha la siguió con interés esperando su respuesta.

– Oh dios, Clarke, no debiste haber venido, no tenías que haberme conocido.

Se mordió la lengua – Escucha, no se supone que tenga que estar aquí. Kane nos ordenó dejar al anónimo en su anonimato y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

– Eso debieron haber hecho.

– ¿Cómo? – Clarke espetó – En la misión de Crossland casi haces que maten a mis compañeros y por no decir que ayer me enviaste con Alie. A todo esto, ¿quién es Alie?

– Yo no te envié con Alie – Becca dijo con el mismo tono que Clarke – Ella debió hackear mis cosas para enviarte allá

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque eso es lo que quiere!

– No sé qué es lo que ella quiere – Clarke sacudió la cabeza molesta – ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez? Odio el misterio

Becca suspiró pasando las manos por la cabeza – ¿Por dónde empezar a hablar?

– Tal vez por el inicio – Clarke dio un paso enfrente.

– Tú no confías en mí – Becca la miró de reojo – ¿Por qué debería decirte algo en lo que no creerás?

La joven sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba lo que le rodeaba. La casa no era muy grande, ni muy pequeña, parecía el espacio ideal para una persona. El sofá de color café, paredes de madera. En su mente, Clarke pensó que se encontraba en un lugar algo… rustico. No era por ofender, pero tenía la sensación de que una pareja de ancianos vivía ahí. Parecía antiguo, demasiado antiguo.

– No lo sé – Respondió con sinceridad – pero no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta. Tal vez… tal vez quiero creer que me vas a contar la verdad de lo que sucede o tal vez quiero creer que Octavia y Bellamy tenían razón – dijo los nombres como si nada, pensando que seguramente aquella mujer sabía de quienes hablaba – Tal vez porque quiero creer que me equivoque y que nuestro informante no es un enemigo, pero hay una gran historia, puedo verlo, y quiero comprenderla. Sin embargo, si te atreves a mentirme…

– He estado confinada a mi casa durante trece años – Becca dijo mientras tomaba asiento – Si te miento y me arrestas no hará ningún cambio

– ¿Por qué?

La mujer respiró hondo – Es una larga historia, ponte cómoda para oírla.

Clarke asintió mientras se sentaba frente a Becca. Esperó unos momentos, la mujer tomo aire y luego la miró a los ojos, sin rastro de temor, sin rastro de arrepentimiento, solo sinceridad.

– Comenzó todo cuando trabajaba para la Arkadia. Tenía más de diez años de servicio, por lo tanto podía decirse que era una persona experimentada en cuanto a la zona. Durante mucho tiempo estuve trabajando en el puesto que tu amiga Raven tenía, el informante. Mi trabajo eran las computadoras, hackear sistemas, descubrir identidades. Un trabajo sencillo. Las misiones del equipo para el que trabajaba eran cada vez más complicadas que la anterior y cada vez se necesitaba más ayuda así que un grupo de colegas y yo nos juntamos para ver cómo proporcionar esa ayuda que ellos necesitaban.

– ¿Qué hicieron?

– Lo único que sabíamos que podía ayudar a todos, Alie.

– ¿Alie?

– Sí. Alie no es una persona real, Clarke, ella es una especie de holograma, pero en realidad existe, es tangible, es real, y al igual que un robot no tiene emociones. Ella fue creada con una tecnología que jamás hubieras creído e incluso está demasiado adelantada para su época. Ella era el ser perfecto. Una máquina que ayudaría a proteger a la población, pero su creación tenía más de diez años. Era el trabajo de nuestras vidas.

– Esto fue…

– Antes de que nacieras, evidentemente – Ella asintió – Aún recuerdo cuando tu madre se enteró de que estaba embrazada. Ambos eran jóvenes, todos lo éramos. Y tú padre – Ella rió suavemente – tu padre solía decir que esperaba que fuera una niña porque de esa manera podría tener la satisfacción más grande de sacar la placa y asustar a cualquier novio que intentara acercarse. Creo que solo quería demostrar que tenía poder y que con su hija nadie intentaba nada.

– Mi madre me contó eso – Clarke frunció el ceño – Solía contarme historias sobre mi padre, ¿trabajaste con ellos?

– Hace muchos años atrás – El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Becca miró a Clarke y luego asintió – Tu padre y yo, junto a otros colegas, estuvimos involucrados en el proyecto A.L.I.E. Durante años trabajamos en ello, hubo muchos problemas y mucha satisfacción. Se suponía que cambiaría vidas las haría más fácil, las salvaría. Y no decepcionó en ningún momento. Gracias a Alie, muchas personas estuvieron a salvo. Ella lo podía ver todo, podía entrar en cualquier instalación computarizada y evitar problemas. Ella lo era todo.

» Pero eventualmente, años después, Alie se volvió un problema que ninguno espero. Tú ya habías nacido para entonces, tal vez por eso tienes la sensación de conocerme, porque era amiga de tus padres. Seguramente Monty piensa lo mismo cuando me ve, y evidentemente con Alie lo mismo. Ella necesitaba un avatar y dado que era una chica decidimos que tendría mi apariencia, pensaba cambiarla más adelante, pero sin darme cuenta me di cuenta de que no podía cambiarle la apariencia – Sacudió la cabeza – Queríamos proteger a la humanidad a costa de todo y eso fue lo que Alie hizo.

» Intente hablar con ella, detenerla, pero Alie no escuchaba. Era la máquina perfecta, pero no tenía corazón, solo razonamiento y para ella las personas eran un peligro para sí mismas y la única manera de evitar que el crimen se propagara era matándolos. Hubieron muchas muertes – Becca cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza – Cuando intentamos detenerla ya había sido tarde, ella se había dado cuenta de que queríamos desconectarla y de alguna manera había desconectado su programa para convertirse en uno independiente. Por más que intentáramos hackearla, desconectarla o incluso poner un virus dentro de ella no podíamos, era indestructible. Parte de mí no quería matarla, Alie había sido el proyecto de mi vida, no podía simplemente matarla, pero tu padre se dio cuenta de que Alie estaba corrupta, no podía permitir que esto sucediera por culpa de todos nosotros.

Clarke miró a Beca sorprendida. La mujer hizo un silencio bastante largo, la más joven no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Becca y de pronto, sin querer, comenzó a pensar en RITA y en Raven. ¿Era posible que lo que sucedió con Alie sucediera con RITA? Recordaba lo emocionada que estaba Raven al presentar su proyecto personal. Ella había visto presumir a Raven muchas veces, pero en ese momento, cuando presumió a Rita frente a todos, había un brillo de orgullo y sin duda no era presunción como tal, era algo más que Clarke no sabría identificar. Quizá Becca comprendería mejor a Raven, eso no lo dudaba.

– Alie siguió expandose, cada vez las muertes aumentaban de poco en poco. Primero eran diez, luego cien y pronto iban a miles si no la deteníamos. Fue un trabajo pesado, pero finalmente habíamos dado con un paso por delante. Sabíamos que planeaba y donde planeaba ejecutar su plan así que había que detenerla. Toda la Arkadia se movio, no hubo ni un solo agente fuera de la misión… la misión se llamó: «La caída de la humanidad». Fue un título bastante… llamativo, a mi parecer, pero tan cierto en ese año. Fue el caso más comentado y luego prohibido para las siguientes generaciones.

» Descubrimos que Alie estaba intentando lanzar una bomba nuclear que acabaría con más dos tercios de la población humana de todo el país. La Arkadia no iba a ser capaz de detenerla sola, por lo tanto Walden y Phoenix se unieron a la causa para detenerla. Todos los agentes estaban en el campo, Alie tenía aliados, terroristas en su mayoría y gente que había sido herida por el estado de una forma irreparable. Muchos agentes pelearon esa batalla, desde aquí, desde la central en Arkadia intentamos detener a Alie, buscar la manera de implantar un virus que pudiera detenerla, pero fue imposible. Ella jamás lo permitió, hackeo nuestras computadoras, destruyo nuestros archivos e incubo nuestro virus.

– ¿Cómo la detuvieron? – Clarke preguntó. ¿Acaso… estaba temblando? Ella jamás temblaba por nada, ni siquiera cuando una bomba estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

– Un equipo decidió entrar a la fuerza a los comandos de Alie, solo dos personas podían lograr esta misión. La idea era causar un cortocircuito dentro de las instalaciones de Alie para poder apagarla. Solo duraría diez segundos, pero diez segundos bastaban para poder detener la bomba y removerle a Alie la posibilidad de lanzarla. Tu padre y el Monty tuvieron la idea de causar la sobrecarga y fueron juntos para lograrlo.

– Nunca volvieron, ¿verdad?

– No. Se les advirtió, les advertí, incluso me ofrecí a ir con ellos ya que yo también había formado parte de la creación de Alie, pero se negaron porque alguien tenía que desactivar el programa desde lejos. Como se planeó, lograron causar la sobrecarga y pudimos detener a Alie, pero no contábamos con que ella tenía un plan B. En el momento en que ocurrió la sobrecarga, todo el edificio, la instalación en donde ella estaba, explotó en miles de pedazos. Ni siquiera lograron salir de la habitación cuando sucedió. Fue apenas unos segundos. Tuvimos tiempo de detener a Alie y salvar muchas vidas inocentes y quizá la causa había sido evitada, pero diez segundos después Alie volvió a aparecer. Más furiosa que nunca. Intentamos razonar con ella, todo el equipo que se encontraba en la Arkadia razonó con ella, pero ella no aceptó nada y luego solo desapareció de nuestras vidas.

Clarke respiró hondo mirando hacia Beca – Es una bonita historia, digna de un cuento de hadas – Sacudió la cabeza – ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

– ¿Qué razones tendría para hacerlo? – Preguntó ella con calma – No mucha gente había muerto a causa de Alie, hubieron agentes caídos, tu padre entre ellos. Pero no era el final. El equipo que había creado a Alie fue castigado por sus actos. Hubo arrestos, incluso más muertes. Kane negoció con el director del Arca – Ella guardó silencio un momento, se lamió los labios y luego miró a Clarke con calma – Me arrestaron, evidentemente, pero en lugar de pasar mis días en una cárcel obtuve un arresto domiciliario buscando la manera de detener a Alie, porque ella iba a volver, solo era cuestión de tiempo y vaya que ha pasado tanto tiempo. Cuando Alie comenzó a moverse nuevamente, contacte a Kane para advertirle, eso fue hace un par de años atrás, pero sus movimientos no eran graves ni grandes, no afectaban a las personas, sin embargo, este año sus movimientos se volvieron más grandes, pero predecibles. Kane me pidió que enviara información de forma anónima hacia tu equipo para que pudieran detenerlo. La idea era simplemente mantener el secreto sobre Alie y salvar a las personas en el proceso. Le dije a Kane que no podría mantenerlo por siempre y no me equivoque

Clarke resopló pasando ambas manos por su rostro. La información era demasiada para digerir, casi deseo no haber ido sola a casa de Becca, quizá con Monty… Él seguramente entendería mejor que nadie sobre cómo se sentía. Siempre quiso saber porque un ingeniero había ido a una misión de campo y ahora la verdad relucía tan bien… **que parecía mentira.**

– No lo entiendo – Clarke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Por qué Kane nos ocultó este tipo de información?

Ella sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé, simplemente lo quiso hacer.

– Simplemente lo quiso hacer – Repitió Clarke sacudiendo la cabeza – Es una locura, mi padre…

– Era un buen hombre, Clarke, y se equivocó, como todos nosotros, pero supo redimirse a tiempo y salvar a muchas personas – Becca dijo con calma – Los planes de Alie no han terminado, no todavía, si ella te contacto para que la conocieras era porque quería que supieras que estaba detrás de todo. Ella quería que me encontraras, que conocieras la verdad… y todo esto es parte de un plan. No hay una mente más ingeniosa que la de Alie, siempre tiene un plan, siempre un paso por delante. Vencerla no es fácil. Y cual sea el plan de Alie, tú y tu equipo están involucrados.

Clarke tragó saliva mientras miraba a Becca, todavía preguntándose si era mentira o era verdad lo que decía. Quería creer que era mentira, porque si lo era entonces no existía nada en ese mundo que pudiera lastimar a la humanidad, pero si era verdad, el menor de sus problemas era haber conocido a Becca.

– En la estación de trenes, ¿fue cosa de Alie lo que sucedió?

Ella asintió – Lo que le hizo a ese hombre, el que te ataco, aun es desconocido incluso para mí, pero por lo que sé, por lo que averigüé, era básicamente una forma de erradicar a la humanidad.

– Haciendo que se destruyan entre ellos – Clarke asintió torciendo los labios.

– Detenerla no va a ser fácil, Clarke, pero por mucho me temo que va a ser tu tarea detenerla – Becca la miró con seriedad – Yo solo puedo ayudarte desde lejos, siguiendo un anonimato, no más que eso. No puedes contarle a tus compañeros sobre esto, sobre esta verdad.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba sus zaptos como si fueran la cosa más interesante, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, repetidamente y luego se paseó como un gato enjaulado apuntando a Alie con el dedo.

– No, esto es tu culpa y vas a ayudarme a detenerla. No puedo ocultarles la verdad a mis compañeros, mucho menos a Monty, tiene tanto derecho de saber como yo lo tenía – Comenzó a alzar la voz sin saberlo – No me interesa lo que Kane diga, saldrás de esta casa y vendrás con nosotros. Si queremos detener a Alie, hay que trabajar juntos.

– Clake, estoy encadenada a esta casa – La mujer se puso en pie, molesta – Las cámaras de la calle no están para proteger a las personas, están para evitar que yo me vaya. Solo puedo salir a un radio de diez metros cerca de mi casa y debo volver siempre. No puedo visitar a mis padres o a mi hermana, no conozco a mis sobrinos. Cada vez que necesito ir a un supermercado unos agentes tienen que ir conmigo. Soy un prisionero aquí y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Kane lo negoció y esta es mi vida, lo ha sido durante trece años y nada lo va a cambiar

Clarke apretó los dientes – No. No me importa. Te sacaré de esta casa, ya sea que Kane lo quiera o no. No importa que tanta culpa hayas tenido, no justifica estar encerrada durante trece años. Y si necesitas a alguien que te vigile solo para poder salir de aquí, entonces yo lo haré. Estarás bajo mi cargo, pero esto se acaba ahora – Su mirada hizo a Becca estremecerse. En ese momento, el recuerdo de la pequeña niña que aprendía a caminar tomada de las manos de su madre había desaparecido y en su lugar había una poderosa fiera, un león de melena rubia, enseñando sus colmillos y garras, preparada para combatir contra cualquier depredador.

– Clarke…

* * *

Cuando Clarke entró en el laboratorio de Raven horas más tarde, casi toda una tarde en realidad, Finn dio un paso hacia ella para poder presentarse, pero la muchacha lo ignoró como si fuese un mueble más de la habitación. Sus compañeros estaban ahí en el lugar, no habían estado haciendo nada importante durante toda la tarde ya que luego de que Octavia volviera de una misión en conjunto con Clarke (quien misteriosamente se había marchado en la misión), no hubo nada más que hacer.

Finn había sentido la frustración de la menor de los Blake al saber que él estaría presente para ellosa, por lo que había intentado pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible, pero la muchacha seguía gruñéndole de vez en cuanto.

Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo, viendo la forma en como Octavia actuaba frente a los demás y le había parecido un tanto llamativo su personalidad rebelde. Había escuchado por parte de otros agentes que la que más le daría problemas en sus sesiones sería ella, por lo tanto no solo aprendía de sus expresiones y de sus personalidades, sino que se preparaba a sí mismo mentalmente para su misión más importante: tratar a Skaikru.

Entonces, cuando Clarke entró, casi se sintió contento ya que ella era la única a la que no había podido examinar ni siquiera por un segundo, pero la muchacha no lo miró ni se dio cuenta de su presencia. Estaba enojada, por lo visto, y en cuanto sus manos golpearon con fuerza la mesa del centro hizo saltar a los demás.

– Wow, ¿qué pasa contigo? – Octavia alzó una ceja sorprendida, casi burlándose.

Finn miró a Clarke con curiosidad. La muchacha guardó silencio un momento antes de voltearse a él y por su expresión, él casi salió corriendo, de hecho lo tuvo que hacer porque su tono de voz cuando lo echó del laboratorio mostraba que no estaba a discusión.

El muchacho ni siquiera llegó a presentarse cuando las puertas del laboratorio se cerraron y todo el sonido fue opacado. Él vio a los demás desde fuera, lo que Clarke les estaba contando definitivamente había captado la atención de los tres, quienes habían estado moviéndose todo el día sin nada que hacer, tratando de encajar teorías en sus casos.

Vio a Octavia cuestionar algo que la muchacha dijo, pero Clarke no se mostraba tranquila como era de costumbre, parecía un león enjaulado listo para saltar. Él casi sintió miedo de verla y se sintió contento de estar fuera de la habitación.

Durante un momento los tres jóvenes la cuestionaban a ella hasta que la muchacha dijo algo que hizo que los tres la miraran con temor, quizá sorprendidos, pero el horror estaba en sus rostros.

Finn tragó saliva y luego retrocedió, no muy seguro de que hacer, así que siguiendo su instinto se dirigió hacia la oficina de Kane, quien lo miró intrigado.

– He estado todo el día con el equipo de Skaikru – Él murmuró suavemente – No me parecen malos chicos, imprudentes tal vez, su forma de actuar con sus compañeros va más allá de una amistad. Parecen una familia.

– Lo sé – Kane sonrió – Son buenos chicos, pero eso no es lo que te pedí que vieras en ellos

– ¿Querías oír mi reporte sobre lo que vi hoy? Ellos van a estar bien. No vi traumas, ni temor – Finn guardó silencio un momento – pero ocultan algo. Sienten responsabilidad para con las personas, por tanto harían lo que fuera para salvarlos. Lo que ocultan puede no ser malo, después de todo, aun son jóvenes

– Como tú – Marcus torció los labios – Quiero que tengas sesiones con cada uno de ellos. Es importante que no pierdan su camino o su mente en el proceso

– Si me permite preguntar, señor – El muchacho inclinó la cabeza – ¿de qué proceso estamos hablando?

Marcus se lamió los labios mientras jugaba con un lápiz – Algo grande se acerca y esos cinco están involucrados. Creen mantenerlo en secreto, pero aquí no hay secretos – Suspiró pesadamente – Si algo les sucede, si sus mentes se quiebran, nunca podré perdonármelo. Están bajo mi cuidado, son misa gentes, y no puedo permitir que algo les suceda. Ahora, tu trabajo es mantenerlos en la luz y no hacer preguntas, así que por favor, señor Collins, haga lo que se le pidió y no se salga del camino

Finn tragó saliva preocupado, asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina del director. Observó desde lejos el laboratorio y pensó que estaba loco cuando vio a los cuatro muchachos riendo de algo que alguien dijo y no con esas expresiones que asustarían a cualquier fantasma.

Su trabajo con Skaikru iba a ser el más importante que haya tenido en su vida, pero él no estaba seguro de cuál sería el costo de esto, solo sabía que lo que iba a empezar sería inmenso.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que no he podido actualizar en dos semanas ya y lo siento por eso, pero he tenido algunos problemas; sin embargo, ya tenemos el capítulo de hoy y quizá no compensa dos semanas sin capítulo, pero al menos no se han convertido en tres. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos veremos la próxima semana.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	12. El secreto de una buena tarde

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _12  
El secreto de una buena tarde_

Paso una mano por su rostro mientras intentaba escuchar al muchacho de cabellos negro que se encontraba frente a ella. El chico hablaba con un tono grave de voz, pero suave y lleno de comprensión. Él estaba cada vez más molesto con su presencia, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo y que sonará amable.

El señor Collins, o Finn –como quiso que le dijeran– se encontraba sentado frente a él en una silla de color café aterciopelada, sus codos se apoyaban en sus piernas mientras él estaba inclinando hacia enfrente. Llevaban casi una hora en silencio. Él ya casi no lo soportaba. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había levantado de su asiento y había comenzado a pasearse por la oficina de Collins.

El lugar era bastante amplio, con un enorme librero al final de la habitación y otro mueble lleno de figuritas hechas a mano con todo tipo de material, tornillos, metal, papel. Parecía que el tipo era fanático de las figuras.

Finn no tomaba notas de lo que estaba haciendo él, pero parecía extrañamente contento con su situación.

Solo faltaban diez minutos para que su hora terminara y Bellamy todo lo que quería era que acabará ya. No dejaba de mirar el reloj a cada segundo, sabiendo que en cuanto saliera de ahí se sentiría mejor. Finn se recostó nuevamente contra el sillón mientras sonreía, lo examinaba de arriba abajo y Bellamy comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

– Qué tal si terminamos la sesión antes – Comentó Bellamy mientras miraba las figuras hechas a mano que Finn había creado.

– Si piensas que estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, estás muy equivocado – Comentó el hombre sonriendo – Pero si quieres marcharte puedo dar por terminada la sesión

Bellamy se burló.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Esto no fue una sesión.

– ¿Quién lo dice? – Finn sonrió alzando una ceja. El muchacho se puso en pie y camino rodeando los sillones – El poder de observación es más fuerte cuando sabes lo qué estás buscando

Él alzó una ceja – Entonces encontraste algo que buscabas.

– Entre lo que buscaba en ti y aquello que no, y eso sin ni siquiera hablar – Él sonrió – Solo piensa como serían las cosas si hablaras

– No tengo nada de qué hablar.

– Puede ser cualquier cosa. Tu familia, tus amigos, tus misiones.

– Son confidenciales.

– Y lo seguirán siendo – Finn apoyó las manos en el respaldo – Tu grupo y tú cargan con una gran responsabilidad en cuanto a la protección de la vida humana, y a veces animal, y bajo esas circunstancias no me sorprende la forma reservada en la que hablan sobre los casos con los demás. Como si quisieran cargar con todos los demonios ustedes juntos

– ¿Eso te dijo el silencio?

– Eso aprendí en las sesiones con los demás – Finn asintió – Eres la excepción

Bellamy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió porque el reloj ya había llegado a su tiempo límite. Con una sacudida de cabeza, Bellamy estuvo por dirigirse a la puerta cuando fue detenido por las palabras de Finn.

– Podemos tocar cualquier tema que tú quieras, Bellamy. Aquí nada está prohibido, sin embargo, debes saber que si quieres seguir cargando con los demonios solo jamás podrás liberarte de ello. Para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarlos.

– Estamos bien.

– Habla por ti y no por los demás. _Tú_ estás bien. _Tú_ quieres esto. _Tú_ eres esto.

Él suspiró mientras salía de la habitación.

Camino sintiendo su cerebro revuelto, como los huevos en el desayuno, y por alguna razón desconocida estaba más cansado que de costumbre.

– Uh, día duro – Raven se rió mientras lo veía entrar en el laboratorio – Sé lo que se siente, ese tipo hace que tenga pesadillas que antes no tenía

– No sé en qué estaba pensando Kane cuando lo puso a cargo de nosotros – Monty sacudió la cabeza.

Bellamy alzó la mirada hacia Clarke que se encontraba cruzada de brazos, apoyada de espaldas contra la mesa de centro y mirando los monitores donde el rostro de Alie aparecía en pantalla.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Eso quisiéramos saber, lleva ahí casi media hora – Octavia rodó los ojos – Ya han pasado dos días y aún no hemos hecho nada con respecto a Becca

– ¿Estás diciendo que debemos creer en ella? – Monty frunció el ceño.

– No creo que ella haya mentido – Clarke dijo volteando hacia los demás – El problema es hablar con Kane

– Que suerte que esa no es nuestra tarea – Octavia murmuró – Yo digo que confiemos en lo que dice. Parece una historia demasiado rebuscada como para que no fuera cierta, ¿por qué se tomaría alguien el tiempo de inventarse una historia tan compleja como esa?

– Es demasiado arriesgado confiar en ello – Monty gruñó – No hay forma de que sea cierto

Bellamy frunció el ceño – Octavia tiene razón, no podemos simplemente ignorarlo y ya. Esta es la verdad.

– Odio admitirlo, pero si les soy sincera yo esperaba que fuera nuestro enemigo, así no me dolería tanto golpearlo en el hombro por haberme usado – Raven torció los labios.

– Jamás te usaron. Ella dio las instrucciones bien – Octavia recalcó.

– Aún así me siento usada.

– No puedes creer esa historia, Clarke – Monty la miró con seriedad – Si eso es cierto, entonces…

– Lo sé – Clarke dijo con un tono sombrío – Sé lo que significaba, pero estoy de acuerdo con los demás. La historia es real y aunque no lo fuera, solo hay una manera de probarlo

– Kane – Bellamy dijo con seriedad, a lo que la muchacha asintió – El problema es, que sabemos que Kane va a mentirnos. Ya lo hizo una vez y nada le impide volver a hacerlo

Octavia torció los labios pensativa – Necesitamos pruebas de que la historia de Becca es real.

– Estuve revisando en los archivos ayer y hoy y no he encontrado nada sobre el caso de "la caída de la humanidad" lo que me da a creer que en realidad es mentira – Raven dijo mientras tecleaba unas cosas para ponerlas en pantalla – pero miren esto. Esta sección de aquí está completamente bloqueada para mí. Al igual que el archivo de Becca, está codificada para que solo el director del Arkadia pueda ingresar a ella.

– Entonces existe un caso como ese – Bellamy dijo.

– No dije eso, pero es muy probable – Raven asintió tras señalarlo con el dedo – Necesitamos probar que la historia de Becca es real, como dijo Octavia, y lo he pensado un poco y creo que hay una persona en toda esta oficina que es capaz de respaldar a Becca y no mentirá, no si la persona correcta se lo pide

– ¿Quién? – Octavia frunció el ceño.

– Abby – Monty dijo cruzado de brazos. Una mirada sombría en su rostro, molesto por algo que Bellamy no llegaba a comprender, pero su expresión y sentimientos eran compartidos con los de Clarke, eso lo veía desde lejos.

– Exacto – Raven asintió. Ella miró a Clarke y con eso todos los demás lo hicieron esperando a que la muchacha dijera algo, pero Bellamy pudo ver una llama encenderse en los ojos de Clarke, sin estar seguro de por qué.

– No podemos simplemente pedirle a Abby que lo haga, podría tener problemas con Kane – Bellamy razonó – ¿y si la suspenden?

– No lo harán – Clarke resopló – Me haré cargo de ello, pero no ahora. Necesito distraerme con algo

– ¿Crees que nos dejen ir antes? – Octavia alzó la mirada de su teléfono para mirarla a ella.

Bellamy frunció el ceño ante el cambio abrupto de tema, los demás también parecían mirar a la joven confundidos.

– ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros – Solo digo

– No ha habido ninguna actividad desde hace dos días – Raven dijo con calma – Parece ser que Alie está planeando su próximo movimiento

– O se ha rendido – Bellamy dijo.

– Lo que es poco probable – Raven recordó con calma – Si quitamos las cámaras que hemos examinado y los informes que ya preparamos, entonces prácticamente no tenemos nada que hacer. He revisado todo y parece que no hay nada fuera de lugar. No hay cuerpos apareciendo de la nada, bombas a punto de estallar. La policía tiene todo en orden

– Y tampoco saben nada sobre Alie en el museo – Octavia asintió tecleando en su teléfono – ¿Podemos tomarnos el día?

– Pareces aburrida con nuestra misión – Raven rodó los ojos – ¿Hola? ¿Soy la única que se preoupa?

– Aun tenemos las grabaciones en donde sale Alie

– No creo que sean de ayuda, Monty – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – Raven ya las investigo y no encontró nada que podamos resaltar ahora

– Está bien – Clarke sacudió la cabeza alzando las manos – Estoy cansada de oírlos pelear por las tontas cámaras. Esto es lo que haremos, yo hablaré con Kane mañana a primera hora, sacaré a Becca y la traeremos aquí

– ¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana? – Raven preguntó impaciente.

– Porque ahora tengo una migraña como la copa de un pino – Clarke dijo entre dientes caminando hacia la salida – y ustedes y sus peleas no ayudan en nada

Bellamy frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras los demás parpadeaban.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – La muchacha morena preguntó.

– No, no lo creo.

Con prisa, Bellamy salió casi trotando fuera del laboratorio para encontrarse con Clarke cerca de un bidón de agua. La muchacha se estaba llenando un vaso con agua cuando él se acercó.

Observó a su alrededor que los agentes no les prestaban atención.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, solo una migraña.

– Sí, a eso me refiero.

Clarke bebió el agua – Madi me mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche porque quería que le enseñara a pelear, para sus clases, ya sabes, eso de no quedar última el primer día – Sacudió levemente la cabeza – Estaba tan distraída que estoy segura de que la migraña es a causar de los cientos de golpes que dio mi cabeza contra el suelo

– ¿Ella te derribó? – Bellamy rió sorprendido.

– De nuevo, estaba distraída – Suspiró pesadamente – Sigo pensando en la historia de Becca y le doy mil vueltas

– Tú madre es la única que puede confirmarlo.

– Sí, pero no lo hará – Murmuró ella, tan suave que a duras penas Bellamy la podía oír – Ella me mintió, Bellamy, me dijo que durante una misión estaban cortos de agentes y enviaron a mi padre, que había salvado a muchas personas… pero no me dijo que había sido la causa de que esas personas estuvieran en peligro. Sé que Monty se siente de la misma manera, es casi… una traición que te mientan de esa forma y mirándote a los ojos.

Resopló – Ni siquiera sé que decirle cuando la vea.

Él sonrió ligeramente tomando la mano de la muchacha y apretándola con fuerza – Ponte en su lugar, ¿cómo le explicas a tu única hija que su padre murió a causa de una creación suya que se volvió corrupta? Ningún niño podría comprenderlo

– No soy ningún niño.

– Entonces no actúes como uno – Dijo suavemente – Ella no podía decírtelo y lo sabes y si te enfadas por algo como eso…

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, volvió a llenar con agua el vaso y bebió rápidamente.

– Creo que deberías pedir una pastilla para esa migraña.

– Lo sé.

– Hey – Ambos se voltearon cuando Octavia se acercó – Solo vine a decirte que me voy a casa

– ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

– Le diré a Abby que me de un ayuda – Se encogió de hombros – Puedo salir si no me siento bien

– Lo que es mentira – Clarke dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– Tal vez, pero Lincoln me envió un mensaje hace un momento diciendo que se encuentra en la ciudad – Octavia se encogió de hombros – Necesito salir de aquí para ir a verlo

– Uhm – Clarke torció los labios – Bien, ve con él

– ¿En serio? – Ambos hermanos Blake alzaron la ceja con sorpresa e incredulidad. La muchacha asintió.

– Yo te cubriré.

– Está bien – Dio un paso atrás con cautela – ¿Estás segura?

– Ve.

– Bien, gracias… – Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el elevador.

Bellamy la miró intrigado.

– Mientras menos gente, menos dolor tengo yo – Ella dijo con calma – Interés propio

– Estás mintiendo.

– Lo sé – Se burló ella – Ni siquiera puedo mentir bien

– Jamás lo has hecho – Bellamy suspiró con una sonrisa torcida – ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

– ¿Aspirinas y un descanso?

– Estaba pensando en una película y palomitas, pero eso también.

Él vio a Clarke abrir los ojos de golpe, como si una idea la hubiera azotado con fuerza, chasqueó los dedos y lo apuntó con un dedo.

– Sí, esa es una buena idea – Acarició su mentón con su dedo índice mientras bajaba la cabeza pensando – Le diré a mi mamá que cuide de Madi hoy

– Oh, estupendo. ¿En mi casa?

– Sí, suena bien – Ella sonrió.

Parpadeó confundido, sin saber qué acababa de suceder. ¿La había invitado a una cita y no se había dado cuenta? ¿O ella lo había invitado a él? Ahora era su cabeza la que iba a contraer migraña al no saber qué había sucedido e intentar encontrar la respuesta.

– Iré por esas aspirinas.

– Hey, espera – La agarró con fuerza de las manos – Lo que sea que ocurra ahora, lo superaremos juntos. Todos nosotros. Becca, Alie, Kane… vamos a superarlo

Ella no dijo nada durante un momento, lo miró a los ojos, una expresión suave en sus iris azules. Bellamy tenía el impulso de sonreír y querer acariciar su mejilla, ¿era su imaginación o la chica tenía un moretón a penas visible? Definitivamente Madi no había tenido piedad con ella.

– Lo superamos juntos – Repitió asintiendo – Siempre…

* * *

Sin saber qué hacer, Monty dio varias vueltas por el laboratorio de Raven que ponían nerviosa a la chica. Él no tenía nada más en que pensar en que no fuera lo que Clarke le había contado de la historia de Alie, todo al pie de la letra y lo único que podía sentir era la rabia querer explotar en su cuerpo.

Recordaba muy bien el día en que se había enterado de que su padre había muerto en una misión. Había sido doloroso para un niño de once años enterarse de golpe que en un minuto su padre le había llamado para recordarle irse a la cama temprano y al siguiente era su madre quien desconsolada se encontraba arrodillada en la puerta de la casa.

Su padre tenía un conocimiento básico sobre la ingeniería, él no estaba seguro de a que se dedicaba él, salvo que entraba dentro de esa área y era normal porque un niño de su edad era difícil conocer términos especializados en el área o sobre el trabajo que se realizaba.

Como fuera, la explicación de por qué un hombre que no estaba hecho para el campo abierto había asistido en una misión, era que durante la misión la Arkadia estaba baja de agentes y muchos de los que estaban destinados a estar en un escritorio toda su vida asistieron. Parte de eso era verdad, ¿pero de esa historia a creer que la verdadera razón por la que su padre había ido a la misión era para detener un programa que había ayudado a crear de primera mano…? Él lo sentía con todo el corazón, pero tenía problemas para confiar en Beca después de eso.

Una cosa era querer explicar su arresto y la otra era llevarse a su padre consigo. Él no quería creer que fuera verdad, porque de serlo entonces significaba que no conocía a su padre de nada.

Monty no podía, ni quería, imaginarse al hombre mayor creando un programa destinado a salvar a la humanidad y que de pronto se volviera corrupto y retorcido, que intentará matar a las personas y él hubiera tenido la participación en esto. No importaba si había intentado detenerlo cuando sucedió.

Para eso se pasaban cinco años entrenando los agentes, para ellos hacer el trabajo y no permitir que las máquinas lo hicieran por ellos. ¿Cómo siquiera pudo pensar en participar en eso?

No, Becca tenía que estar mintiendo porque él definitivamente no lo entendía.

Salió de laboratorio de Raven y se dirigió hacia el polígono de tiro ignorando la mirada que Bellamy le daba desde donde se encontraba parado junto al bidón de agua. El muchacho seguramente había intuido que algo no estaba bien, y vaya que se merece una medalla por eso.

Monty no era de las personas que cargaban con rabia en su ser interior. Era tranquilo y cuando la situación ameritaba control y calma, siempre ganaba por eso. Jamás perdía el control y a diferencia de sus compañeros sabía razonar contra la rabia que tenía para no explotar.

Octavia estaba al menos tres veces por semana disparando en el polígono, siempre para quitar la rabia que le era infundada en las misiones cuando algo no salía bien. Bellamy tenía la tendencia a dispararle a los demonios en el polígono de tiro. Raven rara vez se paseaba por ahí, solo cuando estaba frustrada en cuanto a su propio trabajo consiguiendo información. Clarke, al igual que él, nunca mostraba su cara por el polígono de tiro.

Él no sabía que hacia la muchacha para contener la rabia y los demonios, pero definitivamente Monty iba más seguido de lo que ella iba al polígono de tiro. A veces creía que la muchacha era completamente inquebrantable y que nada podía atravesar la coraza blindada que tenía cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

El polígono de tiro tenía una buena iluminación, aunque todas sus paredes eran negras y no había ventanas. Este lugar era perfecto para que los agentes afinaran sus disparos y precisión, algunos lo usaban para sacar las frustraciones de encima, lo que tampoco no venía mal.

La puerta que lo llevaba al interior tenía una sola ventana, cuadrada y justo en el lugar de la mirilla, pero no se podía ver mucho desde ahí. Al abrirla, lo primero que se podía ver eran varias casetas, todas una al lado de la otra, quizá diez, quizá quince. Todas vacías. Dentro de las casetas, que más bien eran cubículos, se podía ver una pistola y varias balas de respuestas tras un cristal blindado, irrompible y la única manera de sacarlas de ahí era pasando su placa por un escáner, que al identificar al agente, daría luz verde y el vidrio blindado subiría hasta permitir sacar las armas.

Dentro de los cubículos las únicas pistolas que había eran con seguro, una pistola pequeña, negra y común. Para sacar armas más grandes había que ir hacia otro lugar, una especie de vitrina más grande que la de los cubículos, en donde mostrar la placa en el escáner y la huella digital eran obligatorios para activarla y permitir sacar pistolas.

Audífonos grandes, de cascos cuadrados y almohadillas gruesas se encontraban junto a la pistola con unas gafas transparentes de protección con vidrio blindado.

Este cristal era el mejor y más variado dentro de gran parte de los objetos que había en la Arkadia, ya que protegía a las personas y era casi irrompible. Colocó las gafas y luego los audífonos, enseguida sintió como las grandes colchas de las almohadillas presionaron contra las patas de las gafas en sus orejas y todo el sonido fue apagado de golpe.

Lejos, muy lejos, quizá a veinte metros, quizá a diez, probablemente quince –él nunca fue bueno para distinguir la cantidad de distancia que hay entre un lado y otro, pero sí era bueno para distinguirla en el momento de la verdad– se encontraba un cartón colgado con la silueta de una persona en un gran cuadro blanco, había círculos blanco, sin fondo, rodeando la silueta, desde uno más grande a uno más pequeño en el centro del cuerpo.

Él lo comprendió enseguida lo que tenía que hacer.

Recargo la pistola, la cual por política al terminar de usarse debía quedar vacía al momento de guardarla.

Apuntó hacia el frente y todo lo que podía imaginarse para llenar más a fondo el enojo era la historia de Beca que a su parecer todavía no tenía sentido. Cerró los ojos brevemente y luego solo apretó el gatillo ocho veces seguidas hasta quedarse sin balas. El cartón de enfrente fue perforado en diferentes lugares, una muestra clara de que no estaba disparando ahí para mejorar su precisión sino de que estaba desquitándose por algo.

Recargó la pistola y volvió a disparar sin control hacia el cuadro de enfrente. No le importaba en ese momento controlarse, solo quería creer que el cartel de enfrente era una persona real, era una persona que había inventado una historia sin espacios en blancos para que los demás creyeran en ella.

No era un asesino. No le gustaba pensar de manera irracional. Nunca soñaría con matar a alguien.

Pero en ese momento, se alegraba de que su juicio nublado le estuviera disparando a un trozo de cartón y no a Becca Pramheda.

* * *

– Entonces, ¿eso es una cita?

– No lo sé – Clarke sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía una botella de agua de la mesa americana – Madi, ¿qué te dije sobre los cables tirados en el suelo?

– Estaba jugando – La muchacha dijo recogiendo una manzana. Camino de regreso hacia el sofá y recogió el control de su consola para seguir jugando.

– ¿No vas a estudiar?

– ¿Estudiar qué? Las clases comienzan este lunes y no sé que tengo que saber.

– La aburrida historia de la creación del Arca, tal vez.

– ¿Tú la conoces? – Alzó una ceja.

Clarke se rió – Todos los países del mundo enviaron a un representante para una junta en la cual se decidiría la mejor manera de proteger a la humanidad. No eran presidentes, no eran abogados. Solo gente común y corriente. Podía ser el cartero, el novio de alguien, incluso un vago, ¿sabes? – Abrió la botella y se apoyó en la mesa mientras miraba hacia el televisor. La muchacha parecía centrada en lo que estaba haciendo, manejando a su personaje por medio de peligrosas aguas en una carrera contra otros jugadores – La manera en que escogieron a estos representantes no fue por medio de votos, fue simplemente al azar

– ¿Dejaron el bienestar de su país en manos de un don nadie?

– Sí, algo así. Al menos eso se quiere creer. Dicen que hubo países que ignoraron este hecho y fingieron la aleatoriedad, eligieron a sus representantes sabiendo quienes eran. Es una acusación no muy bien recibida – Bebió un trago y luego camino hasta la muchacha – Nuestro país fue uno de ellos

– ¿Qué pasó luego?

– Política – Clarke se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, solo sé que de algún modo los representantes se pusieron de acuerdo en crear la organización conocida como Arca, luego se dividió en tres sectores y a su vez en varios equipos. Tres principales. Es una historia vieja, como un mito, ¿sabes? La verdad que se encuentra en los libros de historia dice que todos los presidentes de cada país estuvieron presentes, formaron una alianza y un acuerdo.

– ¿y por qué las personas inventaron que había sido al azar?

– Porque creaba caos – La muchacha dejó la botella en la mesa de centro y recogió uno de los otros controles inalámbricos para jugar con la pequeña niña – Hace mucho que no pensaba en la historia del Arca. Muchos decían que el Arca estaba corrupta desde antes de crearse

– ¿Qué piensas tú de eso? Trabajas para ellos.

– Pienso que no me importa nada de eso – Clarke se encogió de hombros – ¿Cómo manejo está cosa?

– Presiona ese botón, siempre te lo digo.

Clarke se rió ante la muchacha molesta por eso.

– Ahora sabes cómo me siento cuando te digo las mismas cosas todos los días

– Recogeré los cables luego – Ella se quejó – Sabes que sin esos cables no puedo usar la consola

– Bien – Sonrió Clarke – y si quieres seguir usándola entonces recogerás los cables

Madi se rió mirándola – Clarke, empiezo las clases el lunes, ¿quieres darle algún consejo a tu única hija para prepararla?

La muchacha alzó las cejas – Sí, recoge los cables si quieres asistir a clases.

La muchacha se rió – Anoche te patee el trasero.

– No tendrás tanta suerte esta noche – Sonrió la rubia – Te lo prometo

– Oh, ¿volverás temprano?

– Ya te dije, solo es una película, termina y me vendré – Clarke sonrió – Si te soy sincera, preferiría no enseñarte nada. En la academia lo harán

– Sí, pero llegar con conocimiento básico será lo mejor.

– Si quieres mi verdadero consejo entonces escucha con atención – Clarke se rió – A nadie le gustan los presumidos

La muchacha rodó los ojos. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Clarke soltará el control y caminara hacia la entrada, mientras en su lugar Madi seguía jugando.

Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver a la chica centrada en su juego y luego se rió mientras abría la puerta. En el umbral de ella, su madre cargaba con una chaqueta y un bolso. Ella rodó los ojos mientras la dejaba entrar.

– Solo dormirás una noche aquí, no necesitas ropa para tres semanas.

– Primero me pides cuidar de Madi, luego me dices que no me llevarás de regreso a mi casa y ahora me dices que no traiga ropa extra, ¿algo se te olvida?

– No te dije que no te llevaré a casa – Clarke rodó los ojos mientras recogía una chaqueta – La cena está lista, volveré temprano. Gracias por hacer esto

– Sí, no hay problema – Su madre le sonreía caminando hacia la chica más joven – No es como si fuera la primera vez

– Bien, la próxima vez le pediré a una ardilla que sea su niñera.

– ¿Sabes que puedo oírte? – Madi alzó la mirada hacia ella, molesta.

Clarke sonrió. Cambio hacia la muchacha y le revolvió el cabello antes de marcharse de la casa dejando a ambas adentro.

Miró su teléfono para saber la hora, sabiendo que estaba ligeramente retrasada. Camino hacía su auto y condujo hacia casa de Bellamy, conociendo bien el camino debido a la cantidad de veces que había estado ahí ya sea porque quería compañía de un amigo o porque necesitaba ayuda con algo.

Se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo. Bellamy tenía dos años trabajando en la Arkadia cuando ella entro como una simple novata. El mayor problema no había sido tener miedo a lo que estaba por depararle el futuro, no, eso era cosa de niños, no de verdaderos agentes. El mayor problema fue ganarse la confianza de un chico que llevaba tiempo trabajando en ese lugar y que de pronto tenía que acatar las órdenes de una completa novata.

Chocaron

Chocaron tantas veces que era increíble la cantidad de accidentes que tenían debido a las explosiones de sus pensamientos. Mientras uno quería hacer las cosas de una manera, el otro tenía un estilo diferente y cuando no se escuchaban el uno al otro las cosas siempre, _**siempre**_ , salían mal.

Fueron casi dos semanas de duras peleas entre ellos, con Raven –quien estaba en el mismo equipo– intentando jugar a la mediadora de estos dos. No fue sino hasta que tuvieron que salvar la vida de muchas personas, escuchándose por primera vez el uno al otro, que hicieron las paces y se convirtieron en un equipo imparable.

Y aquí estaba, en casa de Bellamy una vez más. Él no vivía en una casa como tal, sino por el contrario, en un departamento de cinco pisos. No había elevador, no había guardias. Era bastante pacífico y tranquilo. Ella podía escuchar la voz de Bellamy del otro lado de la puerta, sonaba enojada y molesta. Paso un tiempo antes de que finalmente abrieran la puerta y el muchacho la mirara con una sonrisa, cargando un teléfono en sus manos.

– ¿Todo bien? – Entró en la casa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un fuerte aroma a quemado la hizo arrugar la nariz con confusión, Bellamy corrió hacia la cocina mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza.

– Prometo que puedo hacer palomitas – Bellamy dijo desde la cocina.

Clarke hizo una mueca mientras miraba la sala en donde se encontraba. El living a un lado, el comedor a otro, frente a ella un corredor que daba hacia el dormitorio y la cocina frente al comedor. Era pequeño, pero acogedor. Dejo su chaqueta sobre la mesa junto a las llaves de su auto y luego se rió.

– Tal vez debí haber las palomitas yo.

– Puedo cocinar, Clarke – Él se rió – Solo tuve la mala suerte de que llamaron al teléfono

– El lado bueno, es que no tengo hambre – Ella se rió mientras caminaba hacia el sofá – Me gusta tu departamento, es acogedor, mejor que él mío

– Pensé que te habías mudado a uno más grande porque el que tenías era pequeño para ustedes dos.

– Sí y en su lugar Madi eligió el más grande que vio – Clarke rodó los ojos. Vio a Bellamy salir de la cocina con un bowl de palomitas recién hechas, no quemadas, un aroma fuerte y embriagador – No la culpo, era una niña pequeña y fácil de impresionar, me culpo a mí por querer darle en el gusto

Bellamy se rió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿Con quién hablabas al teléfono?

– Oh, con nadie en especial. Solo… – Se aclaró la garganta – Octavia

– ¿Ella no es especial? – Frunció el ceño.

– No cuando me llama para decirme que mañana llegará tarde.

– Oh dios, no quiero pensar en mañana – Sacudió la cabeza – Solo hacerlo hace que se me revuelva el estómago

Bellamy guardó silencio mientras sonreía. Se inclinó hacia el televisor y saco una caja de un cd mientras se lo entregaba a ella – Por suerte para ti, este no es el tema que hablaremos hoy.

Ella resopló, casi mordiéndose el labio inferior y luego asintió mirando hacia su amigo.

– ¿Una película de miedo?

– Sí, ya sabes, para no dormir – Se burló – Aunque dudo que te asuste, las actuaciones son tan malas que dan risas

– Seguro será divertido – Ella se burló sonriendo.

Bellamy sonrió mientras extendía la mano para recoger el control y darle play – Nada más divertido que una película de miedo, en un pequeño departamento, con palomitas quemadas para una primera cita, ¿no es así?

– Uh, definitivamente recordaremos esto más adelante – Ella se rió tomando las palomitas – Una película, palomitas quemada y todo eso antes de dejar caer una bomba en el trabajo. Hay que celebrar el último respiro

– Nunca mejor dicho – Bellamy rió.

Estuvieron mirando la película en silencio, ambos intentando contener la risa cuando algo relativamente tonto sucedía. Clarke había visto muchas películas de miedo y podía asegurar que ninguna le había causado tanta gracia como aquella. Ella en realidad nunca había sido fan de las películas, nunca lograba terminarlas, lo cierto es que tampoco prestaba mucha atención a ellas, no cuando su mente tenía tantas cosas dentro.

– Monty estuvo todo el día en el polígono – Bellamy dijo suavemente al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los prestaba realmente atención a la película. Dejó en pausa la película, justo en una escena en donde los jóvenes que eran perseguidos por un asesino se encontraban buscando algo con que defenderse. Sus rostros demacrados por el miedo, sangre en sus ropas, harapos por ropa, una vieja casa en donde no había electricidad. Todo tan cliché.

– Lo sé – Ella suspiró – ¿Qué pasó con eso de no hablar sobre el trabajo hoy?

– Es difícil no hacerlo cuando tu mente no deja de pensarlo – Él apoyó una mano en el respaldo del sofá mientras miraba a su compañera con una mueca preocupado – Seguro se estaba desquitando

– Lo sé. Quise hablar con él, pero… Ni siquiera sé que decirle a mi propia madre, ¿cómo puedo decirle algo a él?

– Podría hablar con él.

– No – Ella suspiró – Dejemos esto para mañana, no quiero hablar sobre eso

– Tal vez no conocí a tu padre, Clarke, pero sé que no era la clase de persona que piensas que es.

– Ni siquiera sé qué pienso.

– Que era una mala persona disfrazada de una buena – Él sonrió ligeramente – pero él hizo todo para proteger a los demás y cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas intento arreglarlo

– Lo sé – Ella suspiró – Realmente no quiero hablar de esto

– Lo sé – Se acercó a ella, acariciando su mano – ¿Qué paso con tu dolor de cabeza?

– Se fue, pero volverá. Madi quiere seguir entrenando hoy.

– Ella definitivamente es tu hija. – Alzó la mirada hacia la película – Esa es mi parte favorita, ¿sabes?

– Él los mata, ¿cómo es tu parte favorita?

– Porque él hace unos movimientos de pelea impresionantes – Ambos se rieron.

Ella se recostó cerca de él, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la pantalla en pausa permitiéndole rodearla con sus brazos.

– Realmente me no dirás con quién hablabas, ¿verdad?

– Octavia – Él dijo con calma – Lo prometo

Ella se rió ligeramente. Sabía que el muchacho mentía, así como sabía que desde hace un tiempo había estado ocultando algo, fuera lo que fuera. No le había preguntado directamente, simplemente había esperado a que él se acercará, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. La mente de Bellamy funcionaba como la suya, prefería cargar con demonios y no abrumar a nadie más.

Ella alzó la cabeza del pecho del muchacho para mirarlo con una mueca en su rostro. Bellamy solo sonrió ligeramente.

– No te preocupes por eso, ella estará ahí cuando hables con Kane.

Ella resopló – Tal vez no tenga que estar presente. Tiene razón, no es su trabajo hablar con Kane, es mío.

Él resopló – Todo va a estar bien.

– Realmente lo espero – Ella murmuró.

– Hey, todo saldrá bien – Se movió en su asiento – Ahora solo, olvidemos todo el asunto de mañana

Para ella, estar con Bellamy era un sentimiento confuso y acogedor. Le gustaba estar en casa de él por la misma razón de aquellos sentimientos que él le daba sin saberlo.

En algún momento de la noche, no sabía cuándo, la línea que los separaba de una relación romántica y de una relación amistosa había sido cruzada. No era algo que no quisiera, es decir, tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro y eran cultivados cada año solo para hacerse más fuertes.

Lo que sucedería luego de ese beso, sería un tema para después.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento mucho no haber actualizado al semana pasada, pero prometo que intentaré actualizar siempre y cualquier cambio lo avisaré. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, nos veremos el próximo viernes con más.

~ Comentarios:

\- Sly Bletchley: Primero que nada, me alegra que te guste el fics en sí y en la forma en que está narrado, lo cierto es que a mí como que me preocupa porque siento que va de escena en escena y no encuentro una conexión, pero al mismo me gusta porque no siento que se quede estancado en el mismo momento todo el rato. Sobre eso de los spoiler... no tengo mucho que decir sobre eso, quizá lo que más pesa de los spoiler dentro de este fics son los personajes y poco más, evidentemente me gustaría tener a todos o gran parte de los personajes de la serie original, aunque sea con papeles pequeños que apareceran una vez en la vida y ya esta. Sé que el fandom de The 100 es casi un 100% de Clexa y muy poco sobre otra pareja u otro tema... de hecho por eso quise darle la vuelta a esta historia y sacarla del universo de The 100 y convirtiéndolo en algo de la era actual. Eh, me alegra que te sientas cómoda leyendo sobre los personajes, lo cierto es que siempre intento conseguir sus personalidades, pero no siempre lo logro y a vcs aunque no lo logre tampoco es que se sienta pesado leerlos. Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y prometo que intentaré seguir haciendolo mejor... aunque eso será un problema porque ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 29 así que será del 29 en adelante jeje... jeje..

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	13. Quien toma la responsabilidad

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _13  
Quien toma la responsabilidad por los demás_

Cuando Bellamy abrió los ojos esa mañana, el sol lo estaba golpeando fuertemente en la cara, empujando sus parpados hacia arriba en una intención de obligarlo a abrir los ojos, pero realmente no había el sol el que lo había sacado de su ensueño. La chica que había estado ahí, lo estaba zarandeando en un intento de despertarlo.

– Bellamy, despierta – Su voz se escuchaba tan lejana y su rostro se veía borroso. Bellamy parpadeó forzadamente, por fin notando que no se encontraba en su cama donde usualmente dormía sino que estaba en el sofá sentado en una dolorosa posición – Bellamy, nos quedamos dormidos

El muchacho gruñó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas y observando a la muchacha rubia que se encontraba mirando su teléfono de pie, tenía una mano enterrada en su cabello, algo despeinado.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Tarde – Ella tecleó rápido – Voy a ir a casa a tomar una ducha

Él bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios mirando a la chica. Respiró hondo, algo cansado todavía y definitivamente le gustaría poder tirarse en su cama y descansar todo el día, pero se había dado cuenta de que no iba a ser posible.

Se levantó nuevamente estirando los brazos por su cabeza, caminando hacia la muchacha que estaba recogiendo sus casas de la mesa para poder marcharse a casa.

– Nos veremos allá – Sonrió él.

– Los demás deben haber llegado ya – Ella hizo una mueca – Raven me ha mandado varios mensajes

– O podrías ducharte aquí – Bellamy dijo con calma – Nos iríamos juntos

Él pudo ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la muchacha, se rió suavemente.

– Si sabes que necesito cambiarme de ropa, ¿no?

– Estaba bromeando – Se rascó la nuca – Nos veremos en la oficina, entonces

Ella asintió. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer, Bellamy la vio morderse el labio inferior y hacer una mueca, él por su parte tragó saliva. Clarke tanteó en la puerta con su mano hasta finalmente agarrar la manija.

– Nos vemos – Ella murmuró suavemente.

– Sí…

Y salió del departamento dejándolo solo. Se dio un fuerte golpe contra la puerta, dejando su frente posiblemente roja y luego de respirar hondo se dirigió hacia su baño, porque bien necesitaba una larga ducha para no tener que pensar en lo de anoche y en lo de ese mismo día.

Iba a necesitar fuerzas y no podía permitir que su cerebro se llevara esas fuerzas pensando en cual sea la situación en la que se encuentra con Clarke. Ese día, no se trataba de Clarke Griffin, se trataba de la misión y del enemigo.

* * *

Octavia sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba los papeles sobre su cama. Sacudía la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras pasaba de página en página. Su novio acababa de salir del baño, usando solo una toalla y le sonreía.

– Siempre creí que Bellamy estaba loco – Ella dijo lo miró – Le dije que dejará de investigar, pero sabía que no lo haría

– Él siempre sigue a su corazón y encuentra la verdad, por muy dolorosa que pueda ser.

– Y la verdad es que mi madre era una cobarde – Ella gruñó – Él no lo creerá. Pensará que solo lo digo para que deje de investigar

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste a sus espalda, Octavia? – Muchacho se sentó en la cama mirándola, alejó los papeles y espero una respuesta.

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – creo que también quería creer, por muy pequeña que se ala posibilidad, que ella no era la clase de persona que yo pensaba

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que al final del día, tú no eres como ella. Eres más fuerte, más valiente – Él la besó en la mejilla – Más independiente

– Ese es el resultado de crecer con un hermano sobreprotector y con una madre a la que no le importas – Ella rodó los ojos – Gracias por hacer esto por mí

– No fue sencillo, pero espero que haya ayudado. Sé que no es mucha información. Desde el departamento de Phoenix no había mucho que pudiera hacer, hubiera sido más sencillo hacerlo desde aquí

– Sí – Ella suspiro – ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí?

– Solo dos días, como máximo – Él alzó la mirada hacia el techo – Tenemos una misión en pausa. Buscamos un fugitivo y no hemos podido dar con él, así que nos permitieron tener dos días de descanso hasta tener nuevas noticias

– Al menos tus misiones parecen menores a las mías – Ella resopló.

– ¿Almorzamos juntos?

– No lo sé – Paso una mano por su cabello sacudiéndolo ferozmente – Clarke hablará con Kane sobre algo que nos ha estado molestando y puede ser que después de lo de hoy haya un cambio radical en nuestro trabajo

– Mayor razón para almorzar juntos – Él sonrió besándola en los labios – Distracción es la clave de todo

– Sé que era importante y una oportunidad única, pero me gustaría que no te hubieras tenido que trasladar a Phoenix – Ella sonrió ligeramente – Me gusta tenerte aquí

– Lo sé, pero eso es bueno también, ¿no? Hace que nuestro tiempo juntos sea más especial que antes.

– Te amo, Lincoln.

Él sonrió tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos. Se besaron brevemente, ambos contentos el uno con el otro.

– Debo irme – Sonrió ella estirando los brazos por su cabeza – No debería llegar tarde al infierno que se va a hacer en el departamento. ¿Quieres venir?

– Me gustaría pasearme por ahí, pero no creo que sea buena idea – Él suspiró – Pero pasaré por ti para almorzar

– Bien, porque a mí me espera un día que podría convertirse en un verdadero desastre.

Una ducha rápida y un desayuno reconfortante hicieron que Octavia caminara veinte minutos atrasada hacia su trabajo. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si era porque quería aprovechar más tiempo con Lincoln o porque no quería estar en la oficina cuando pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Para ella, caminar lento, fue la decisión más dolorosa y gratificante que había tenido que tomar. Lincoln se había pasado todo el camino hablando sobre que debería ser más responsable y menos rebelde, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Él siempre había sido ese tipo de persona, el agente responsable, que acata las ordenes, aquel que nunca haría nada que no debería. Respetaba las reglas y las reglas que debían que debía llegar a tiempo, jamás las rompía. Ella, por el contrario, siempre tendía a llegar entre cinco y diez minutos tarde, hoy iba casi media hora.

Se despidieron en la entrada del edificio, nuevamente lo invito a pasar, pero el muchacho, sabiendo cómo era ella con su personalidad y de lo poco que sabía que podía llegar a suceder, quiso evitarlo. Chico listo, pensó ella mientras se alejaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Monty y Raven estaban ahí en el laboratorio, nerviosos y paseándose por el salón mientras buscaban algo que hacer. Ella alzó las cejas, metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino hasta ellos haciéndolos saltar.

– Estamos tensos, ¿no?

– Clarke nunca llega tarde y no ha llegado – Raven alzó las manos – Kane ha estado en su oficina todo el día

– No deberíamos hacer esto – Monty sacudió la cabeza – Ella ni siquiera está aquí

– Llegara.

– Comienzo a sentirme nerviosa – Raven sacudió la cabeza – Ella nunca llega tarde y mucho menos cuando hay algo importante que hacer. Esto va a cambiar todo el caso que tenemos. EL informante, nuestro enemigo, la manera en que Kane nos ve. Ahora le pedirá a Finn que nos haga una sesión de tres horas porque creerá que estamos locos y buscando conspiraciones en donde no hayan

– Sabes tan bien como yo que es cierto lo que dice Becca – Octavia asintió – No hay razones para no creerlo

– Una historia bien elaborada – Monty dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Eso me parece a mí

* * *

Clarke hizo una mueca cuando llegó a la Arkadia y se encontró con sus compañeros cruzados de brazos, mirándola molestos, listos para darle una reprimenda por primera vez en su vida. Ella alzó la mirada hacia la oficina de Kane y luego torció los labios.

– No digas nada – Apuntó a Octavia que abría la boca lista para decir algo – Está bien, llego tarde, lo siento. Me quede dormida

– Sí, eso es raro, sobre todo porque Abby llegó y dijo que ni te molestaste en llegar anoche – Raven se burló – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Olvidándome de este momento, definitivamente – Ella suspiró mientras miraba hacia donde el jefe del departamento. Clarke hizo una mueca mientras volteaba a mirar a los demás – ¿Y Bellamy?

– Retrasado, también – Octavia dijo – Hoy es el día de llegar tarde, por lo visto

– ¿Podemos no preocuparnos por eso ahora? – Monty apoyó las manos en la mesa – ¿Alguien más piensa en lo que vamos a hacer? Esto es una locura

– No hay pruebas de que Becca dijera la verdad – Clarke asintió – Solo nos falta confiar en que Kane hablará

– Bien, y me alegra que seas tú quién hable porque francamente no quiero ver en la clase de problemas que vas a meterte.

Clarke asintió con la cabeza. Ella vio a Bellamy entrar en el laboratorio, su rostro agitado por haber estado corriendo, probablemente para llegar a tiempo, su cabello despeinado.

– Lo siento, me quede dormido – Él se aclaró la garganta varias veces.

– Sí, como todos – Octavia dijo con calma – No eres el único que llegó tarde

Él frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Clarke dio un paso hacia los demás.

– Ya hable con Raven sobre esto, pero se los diré para que no interfieran en lo que vaya a suceder – Todos la miraron con intriga – Cuando le pedí a Raven que investigara sobre el informante anónimo sabía que estábamos rompiendo la regla más importante de Kane, buscarlo. Esto puede meternos en demasiados problemas, sobre todo porque fui a casa de Becca en busca de respuestas en lugar de ir con Kane

– Van a suspendernos a todos – Monty sacudió la cabeza.

– No. No lo harán, porque está es la verdad: yo di la orden. Yo los obligue a buscar pistas sobre el informante. Fue mi idea ir a casa de Becca. Ustedes no querían hacerlo, ¿entendido? Esta es mi responsabilidad.

– Si Kane quisiera podría echarte, es demasiado para que lo cargues sola – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza.

– No lo hará – Repitió Clarke con calma – Confía en mí, se cómo manejar esto. Raven, quiero impresa las fotos de Becca y Alie, también quiero el expediente de Becca, aun si está bloqueado.

– Está bien – Raven respiró hondo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Clarke salió del laboratorio para dirigirse hacia la oficina de Kane cuando fue detenida por su madre que la miraba alzando una ceja.

– Hey, lo que tengas que decir, ahora no – Dijo rápidamente la muchacha sin dejar de caminar.

– No te preocupes, Madi estuvo bien durante toda la noche. Vimos películas, ella habló sobre cómo se sentía por ir a una nueva escuela. Definitivamente está bien, excepto por la parte en que rompiste tu promesa.

– Lo sé, lo siento – Ella suspiró – Ni siquiera me habló cuando llegue a casa

– Pues espero que haya valido la pena lo que sea que estuviste haciendo anoche.

– Woah, quita eso de tu mente, es aterrador – Ella sacudió la cabeza – No sucedió nada. Nos quedamos dormidos viendo la película, o una serie, ni siquiera lo recuerdo

– ¿Sucede algo? – Abby le obligo a detenerse – He visto a Raven tensa desde que llegó

– Escucha, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, lo siento – Ella suspiró – Gracias por quedarte con Madi anoche, en serio, pero ahora tengo algo que es en serio importante de hacer

Sin esperar una respuesta, siguió caminando hasta la oficina de Kane. Golpeó la puerta y el hombre levantó la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y frotaba sus dedos contra sus labios mientras leía el informe que alguno de los equipo de la Arkadia le había entregado. Él la miró con curiosidad antes de bajar el informe y cubrirlo con la tapa de una carpeta para que pudiera ver lo que había dentro.

– Hey, necesitamos hablar – Su tono era duro y dejaba a la vista que buscaba algo.

– Está bien, ¿qué es?

Clarke lo miró a los ojos mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, no estaba segura de que decir o qué hacer, mirando por encima de su hombro vio a Raven caminar hacia la oficina para entregarle lo que había pedido.

– He estado pensando mucho, Kane – Ella murmuró mientras se acercaba a recibir las cosas de Raven.

– Tenemos problemas – Raven le murmuró. Clarke echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, viendo a Kane asentirle con la cabeza. Ella camino hacia el laboratorio donde los demás estaban reunidos.

– Becca nos envió un regalo – Octavia dijo cruzada de brazos – Seis cuerpos encontrados en el bosque

– ¿Qué? – Clarke frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo diablos paso eso?

– Un grupo de boy scout los encontró. Pobres niños, quedaron traumatizados. – Monty sacudió la cabeza – El líder de tropa llamó a la policía, pero Becca, de alguna manera que aún desconocemos, interceptó la llamada y descubrió la localización, la hora y muchas otras cosas más. Nos envió coordenadas y es en medio del bosque.

– No solo eso – Bellamy señaló el mensaje de Becca – Ella dice que tenemos que llevar a un forense con nosotros

– Lo que es extraño, porque el procedimiento normal que hay que hacer cuando se encuentran cuerpos es llevar a los forenses – Monty señaló – Ella no debería mencionarlo

– Tal vez quiere resaltar algo más – Clarke murmuró – Raven, quédate aquí y necesito que contactes a Becca y averigües todo lo que sabe sobre los cuerpos. Los demás, llévense a tres forenses con ustedes, incluida mi madre, y revisen la escena del crimen. Yo me quedaré aquí a hablar con Kane

– ¿Estás segura? – Octavia alzó la ceja.

– Sí, creo que la reunión se alargará de todos modos así que vayan ustedes y revisen la situación.

– Está bien – Monty asintió.

Clarke resopló pasando las manos por su rostro. Sabía que dos días sin alertas iban a terminar pronto, no era normal después de todo. Y ahora, cuando más necesitaba centrarse, sucedía algo.

– Nos haremos cargo de esto lo más pronto posible – Bellamy se le acercó. Clarke vio que los demás se estaban alejando para buscar armas. Ella asintió tomando la mano de Bellamy.

– Ve con cuidado – Murmuró.

– Tú también – Él susurró – No olvides que hablamos de Kane

– Puedo manejar a Kane, pero me preocupa más los agentes que saldrán a ver seis cuerpos. Estaré con Kane todo el día, probablemente, así que ustedes se harán cargo de la misión. Cuida de ellos.

– Lo haré.

Ella sonrió e hizo lo que él no esperaba. Fue un beso corto y breve, apenas se sintió con un roce, pero al mismo tiempo, de una manera en que ningúno de los dos comprendía, había sido un beso largo y duradero. Él sonrió apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

– Vamos a hablar de esto, ¿verdad?

– Sí, cuando todas las aguas se calmen – Se rió suavemente – Hay mucho de qué hablar

– Resolveremos esto y volveremos – Sonrió él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un asentimiento, soltando su mano y nuevamente se encaminó hacia la oficina de Kane, quien la había estado esperando pacientemente.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, solo una emergencia, pero el equipo lo tiene todo controlado.

– Eso espero, pero si necesitas ayuda…

– No, no. Confío en ellos – Clarke dijo con calma.

Respiró hondo. Instintivamente miró por la ventana de Kane viendo a su equipo salir armado y preparado para cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar en el bosque. El cómo se las habían arreglado para ir a escena del crimen era algo que lo desconocía, pero sabía que Raven siempre tenía ases bajo la manga. Por su parte, ella solo podía sonreír.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo miró con curiosidad. Rodó los ojos cuando vio el mensaje que le había llegado y enseguida respondió con una corta respuesta. Miro a Kane guardando su teléfono.

– Necesitamos hablar de algo importante.

– ¿Y eso sería?

– Finn Collins – Clarke dijo con seriedad – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

– No sé de qué estás hablando.

– No soy tonta, Kane – Ella apretó los dientes – Y ciertamente tú tampoco

Kane la miró con seriedad mientras fruncía el ceño. El hombre fijo su mirada alrededor de su oficina, en busca de alguna ventana abierta o algo que pueda permitir que las demás personas escucharan su conversación. Pero no había nada. Él volvió a mirar a Clarke con seriedad.

– Finn Collins llamó mi atención desde el primer momento en que lo vi, ¿sabes? – Ella jugó con sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos. Frotaba la yema de estos sintiendo la piel aterciopelada de las sillas color burdeo – En un principio no comprendía por qué habías mandado a llamarle, por qué le pediste que nos hiciera una evaluación a los cinco. No lo comprendí hasta que estuve en mi primera sesión con él

– ¿Y eso es?

– Claramente lo sabes. ¿Por qué un hombre que no conocía de nada quería saber si me convertí en un agente por mi padre o porque quise?

– Clarke, creo que esto es privado para hablarlo entre nosotros – Kane murmuró con calma.

– Sabías que le pedí a Raven investigar sobre el informante, ¿no? Así como sabías que teníamos una pista sobre Alie –y eso lo sabías porque mi madre te lo dijo ya que ella estaba con Raven cuando obtuvo el vídeo con su imagen, de otro modo no se me ocurre de qué otra manera pudiste haberlo sabido– pero lo que no te esperabas era que encontrara a Becca tan pronto aunque estabas seguro de que en el momento en que lo hiciera todas las verdades desde hace trece años saldrían a la luz. Becca me lo contaría todo y sabías que cuando lo hiciera vendría contigo. Lo sabías desde hace tiempo y es por eso que en cuanto más me acercaba a ella, más te preocupabas, así que mandaste a llamar a Finn porque sabías que en el momento en que supiera quién es Alie… no habría retorno

– Clarke…

– Querías evitar que lo que sucedió hace años atrás haciéndonos una evaluación terapéutica. Evitar que nos perdiéramos a nosotros mismo, y en parte lo entiendo, sobre todo por mí y por Monty, pero en cuanto a Octavia y los demás, solo puedo imaginar que era para guardar las apariencias. No querías que nadie se diera cuenta.

Kane sonrió mientras se frotaba la mano contra la barbilla.

– ¿No vas a decirme nada?

– Siempre me ha encantado tu intuición, Clarke. Tu forma de ver lo retorcido en los demás y de mantenerte siempre en el mismo camino. Otras personas se convertirían en asesinos con esa mente y me alegra saber que tú no.

Ella alzó la mirada.

– Debí haberte hablado de Alie hace mucho tiempo –a Monty y a ti– tenían derecho de saberlo, pero en su lugar preferí mentir y al mismo tiempo le pedí a tu madre que mintiera y a la madre de Monty. Sé que a ambas les dolió hacerlo.

– No fue una mentira tan grande, ¿sabes? – Ella interrumpió – Simplemente omitieron la parte en la que jugaron un papel importante en el por qué esas personas estaban en peligro

Kane sonrió – En realidad, a pesar de todo, me siento orgulloso de ambos, ¿sabes? Éramos amigos. Todos nos educamos juntos en la academia, mismo año, misma educación. Lo que sucedió con Alie… lo juro Clarke, nadie lo vio venir.

– Demasiada tecnología para unos cerebritos, ¿verdad? – Clarke rodó los ojos – Lo que me importa ahora ya no es el por qué, sino el qué. Qué haremos para detener la situación, para detener a Alie.

– Seguir las pistas de Becca. Ella puede monitorearla, encontrarla y nosotros la detendremos.

– Por desgracia, no será posible si Becca sigue jugando al anonimato – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Quieres que la libere de su castigo?

– Tus palabras, no las mías.

– No puedo hacer eso. Conoces los detalles de lo que sucedió en el _caso de la caída de la humanidad_ , sabes como yo que las órdenes Arca son irrefutables. No puedo hacer nada con eso. Intente llegar a un trato y este es el trato al que llegue por ella, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

– Te equivocas, Kane, aún hay algo que puedes hacer por ella… Liberarla…

– No es tan sencillo. Aun si pudiera liberar a Becca, las cosas no van a cambiar. No tiene nada que hacer, ella sigue con la culpa dentro de su mente, es por eso que ha trabajado tan duro durante trece años para atrapar a Alie. Seguramente existe una manera de poder detener a Alie y Becca es la clave, así como los demás y tú. Ella está interesada en ustedes, Becca me lo dijo cuándo comenzó ella a moverse.

– Si queremos vencer a Alie, lo dijiste claramente, necesitamos a Becca, pero no de esta forma – Ella inclinó la cabeza con firmeza – Pide una cita con el Arca. Ellos no querrán liberarla de forma tan sencilla, pero lo harán si les dices que estará bien

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Ella dijo que no podía ir a ningún lugar sin que agentes del DPA la sigan, ¿es verdad?

– Hasta donde sé, sí.

– Entonces ponla a mi cargo – Clarke dijo con calma – Yo me haré responsable de ella y al igual que los cinco tendrá asistencia con Finn, sobre todo por haber estado trece años sola

Kane la miró con intriga, entrelazo las manos sobre su escritorio mientras pensaba en las palabras de Clarke.

– Es una carga demasiado grande.

– La aceptaré – Ella se encogió de hombros – Siempre y cuando confíes en mí para detener a Alie. Siempre he hecho lo mejor para proteger a los demás, salvar a la humanidad. Sé que podemos detener a Alie para siempre, con Becca en el equipo. Ella y Raven harían un gran dúo.

– No sé si es prudente hacerlo.

– Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que paso – Clarke sacudió la cabeza – Al igual que mi padre, al igual que padre de Monty… Ellos simplemente hicieron lo que creían necesario para salvar a la humanidad y se vino abajo

– No va a ser sencillo conseguir que le quiten la orden de arresto a Becca, no cuando Alie no ha sido detenida.

– Habla con ellos – Ella dijo con calma – Puedes lograrlo, Kane, liberarla a ella, traerla a la Arkadia y detener a Alie de lo que sea que esté tramando. La mujer que yo vi, ambas mujeres, Becca y Alie, eran diferentes. Mientras una parecía tener miedo de su propia sombra, la otra confiaba en que podía hundirse en el mar atada a un ancla y sobreviví todo un día en el fondo del océano. Adivina quién es quién. El Arca va a matar a Becca si sigue encerrada de esa forma. Se asusta de Alie, se asustó cuando me vio, pero lo que vi en sus ojos cuando mencione que la sacaría de ahí me basto para darme cuenta de que es capaz de hacerle frente a Alie. Detenerla, salvar a las personas y sentir esperanzas.

– No puedo prometer que lo lograré.

Ella respiró hondo, moviéndose en su asiento y luego apoyándose hacia enfrente – Arriesgo mi vida todos los días para proteger la de otros – Habló con un tono suave – y no puedo venir al trabajo, no puedo trabajar o siquiera fingir que lo hago, cuando sé que hay una persona que lleva trece años sufriendo por algo que el Arca hizo. No hagas que me arrepienta de trabajar aquí, Kane. Arriesgo mi vida como todos, a veces incluso más, y mis compañeros también, jamás te he pedido nada. Cumplo con mi deber, hago lo que tengo que hacer y jamás he perdido una batalla. Alie es un problema que puede ser detenido con las medidas apropiadas y una de esas es que Becca esté libre y nos ayude. La están matando, Kane, y mientras más tiempo siga así va a ser peor…

Dejo escapar aire pesadamente, un suspiro cargado de lo que sentía en su interior. Se puso en pie mientras lo miraba – Piensa en ello. Iré con Raven para que me ponga al tanto de la situación.

– Hipotéticamente – Él murmuró – si yo logrará cumplir con lo que quieres, consigo que el Arca liberé a Becca, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella nos ayudará después de todo por lo que ha pasado?

– No lo sé – Ella se encogió de hombros – Pero puedo confío en que esta es la manera de hacer las cosas. El Arca tiene métodos brutales para hacer su trabajo, pero este es mi caso

* * *

Octavia se paseó por el bosque mirando los cuerpos que se encontraban en tirados en el suelo formando un círculo. Seis cuerpo, seis víctimas. El aroma que se desprendía era asqueroso y la mitad de los cuerpos se presentaban en descomposición total.

– Apuesto a que no tienen de esto en Europa – Ella comentó cuando Lincoln se le acercó. El joven hizo una mueca de ahogo ante el aroma, luego entrecerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

– Ciertamente no – Él murmuró – Nuestros casos son más… elegantes, por decirlo

– Eso es brutal – Ella resopló – En Walden tengo entendido que en la mayoría de los casos los hacen pasar como suceso paranormales

– Es la cultura y la imagen de cada lugar – Lincoln asintió. El muchacho hizo todo el intentó por no respirar demasiado el aroma putrefacto que había enfrente suyo y luego la miró a ella – ¿Estás segura de que no habrá problemas con qué yo esté aquí?

– Tienes la placa así que no veo problemas – Se encogió de hombros – No te preocupes, Clarke se hará cargo si Kane se molesta

– ¿Qué pasó con eso de que se iba a armar un lío enorme?

– Pues nos salvamos – Ella señaló los cadáveres – Encontramos los cuerpos y nos evitamos la charla con Kane. No siento pena por ella, si es lo que piensas, Kane estará furioso y mejor con ella que conmigo

El joven de tez morena asintió con la cabeza mientras volteaba a mirar nuevamente los cuerpos. Veía al equipo de forenses de Arkadia moverse de cuerpo en cuerpo, examinando, tomando notas y fotos, haciendo evaluaciones rápidas. Él fruncía le ceño.

– Tal vez Trikru y Skaikru puedan trabajar juntos en un caso algún día. Algo oficial, ya sabes – Él sonrió.

– Creo que será difícil – Octavia dijo con calma – Hacemos las cosas diferentes, aunque sería divertido ver a Clarke tensa por una vez en la vida

– En Trikru su equipo no es tan brusco como piensas o como has oído que es, si es cierto que lo es, pero no tanto – Lincoln guardó silencio – Mi equipo, es bueno, la líder es joven, como tú, y mi otra compañera una veterana

– Chicos, encontré algo – Monty alzó la voz.

Todos se voltearon rápidamente al oír la voz del muchacho que se encontraba arrodillada junto a uno de los cadáveres. Octavia y Lincoln caminaron hacia él muchacho y se inclinaron a mirar el cadáver que estaba tirado en el suelo.

– Eso es asqueroso – Octavia hizo una mueca – ¿Qué es eso?

– Llama a Abby – Monty dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza dejando a los dos jóvenes. Ella se inclinó hacia el suelo para mirar el cadáver y observó la espuma que estaba saliendo de la boca del cuerpo.

– ¿Está vivo?

– Lo dudo – Monty olfateo – No parece rabia tampoco. Debe ser algún tipo de secreción o algo por ese estilo

Octavia inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba el cuerpo del hombre, su tono pálido, sus ojos blancos. Ella hizo una mueca. Definitivamente llevaban muertos durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo la mitad de ellos que casi parecía un cadáver.

– Abby – Monty dijo mirando a la mujer que se les había acercado – mira esto que sale de su boca

Octavia vio a la doctora arrodillarse junto al muchacho. Traía una bata blanca abierta, revelando una camiseta y unos jeans, sus manos cubiertas por guantes azules de latex y su cabello atado en una coleta. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y saco una varita de cotton que sumergió en la espuma que sabía de dentro de la boca de del hombre.

– He visto esto antes – Ella murmuró olfateándolo – Huele raro

– Sí, huele a muerto – Octavia se puse en pie alzando la mirada hacia los cuerpos que estaban tirados en el suelo – ¿Quién hizo esto y por qué?

– Es una mente perturbada – Lincoln miró los cuerpos con seriedad – Habrá que identificar los cuerpos y descubrir que tienen en común para que los hubieran matado

– Esto puede tomar horas – Abby dijo revisando las muñecas de cadáver – Parece ser que lo ataron de las manos, pero las marcas no son de una soga, le faltan bellos, es posible que hayan usado una cinta para atarlo

Movió las manos hacia la boca del cuerpo e intentó abrirla, pero más espuma salía de ahí. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y otra en su cuello.

– ¿Está vivo? – Monty preguntó.

– No, es como un reflejo – torció los labios ella – Es posible que sea… – Tomó los dedos e intento doblarlos, solo para encontrarlos demasiado rígidos – Tetrodotoxin

– ¿Tetodo-qué? – Lincoln frunció el ceño.

– Tetrodotoxin, veneno de pez globo – Abby miró los cuerpos y torció los labios – Paraliza el cuerpo e impide respirar. Tendría que hacer pruebas para estar segura, pero es muy probable que les hayan dado esto a los cuerpos

– ¿Por qué alguien querría envenenar a las personas? – Monty frotó su mentón con un dedo.

– Eso es lo que nos toca descubrir – Bellamy caminó hacia ellos mirando los cuerpos – ¿Crees que puedes tener los resultados hoy mismo?

– Sí, como mucho tomará una hora – Asintió Abby mirando al muchacho.

– Entonces vamos a cargar los cuerpos – Octavia asintió – Tenemos mucho que hacer para descubrir qué ha pasado aquí

– Mejor estar aquí que en la Arkadia – Monty murmuró mientras se ponía en pie. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él y el muchacho solo se encogió de hombros – ¿Realmente piensas que algo bueno salió de la conversación que esos dos han tenido? Probablemente la echó del equipo

– Clarke dijo que tenía un plan y nosotros nos apegaremos a eso – Bellamy dijo con calma – Resolveremos lo que ha sucedido aquí y ella se hará cargo de Kane

Octavia entrecerró los ojos ligeramente mientras miraba a su hermano. Siempre teniendo fe en que la muchacha líder resolvería los problemas de cada uno de ellos y al mismo tiempo los problemas de la humanidad. Quizá era porque Clarke siempre estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por los demás o quizá porque estaba tan ciego de amor que para él dudar de ella era imposible.

Como fuera, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Abby, apretar los labios, conociendo la verdad detrás de la historia de Becca, pero sin querer contárselas. Ella se preguntó si la doctora sabría lo que tenían planeado o sabría lo que habían descubierto hace relativamente poco. Ella se lo había contado todo a Lincoln cuando se reunieron la noche anterior, evidentemente le había hecho prometer al chico que no diría nada a nadie y él lo aceptó sin problemas.

Una especie de ruido hizo que todos guardaran silencio de golpe. Lo primero que ella miró fue hacia los árboles. El bosque era bastante grande y la niebla verde era demasiado densa como para poder ver más allá de unos metros, pero sin duda sus oídos funcionaban muy bien en una zona en la cual no debería haber nadie. No estaban cerca de un río y mucho menos cerca de los bordes del bosque, por el contrario, estaban en medio del bosque, por lo tanto la probabilidad de que hubiera alguna persona ahí cerca era nula.

Los boy scout que encontraron los cuerpos se habían perdido en el bosque mientras buscaban una zona para acampar. De lo que Octavia sabía, era que era la primera vez que acampaban a la intemperie, por lo tanto era normal que se encontraran esa zona, ¿dos veces en un día? Ella era escéptica, por lo tanto era imposible que la misma excusa funcionara dos veces.

Sacó su pistola, sus compañeros ya portaban la suya mientras miraban en la dirección de la cual el sonido inconfundible de ramas quebrándose se hizo escuchar. Dio unos pasos hacia la dirección, intentando mantener el silencio. Una figura se divisó en los árboles, parecía una persona.

– DPA, ¿quién está ahí? – Octavia alzó la voz.

La persona que la estaba mirando, cubierta de hojas y barro, dio un salto por encima de una raíz del árbol cercano y corrió lejos. Octavia grito llamándole, pero él no se detuvo, por tanto ella echó a correr tras ella.

* * *

Clarke se apoyó contra el pilar central del laboratorio mientras examinaba las fotos que Raven había recibido en su celular. Amplió una imagen de los seis cuerpos que se habían encontrado en el bosque y luego miró a su compañera.

– ¿Sabes que es poco profesional recibir fotos por un celular? – Raven murmuró – Le he dicho a Abby me enviara las fotos, pero ciertamente no tenía esto en mente

– Seis cuerpos – Ella miró las imágenes – Aun no tienen los resultados de la autopsia, ¿verdad?

– ¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera la han empezado – Raven resopló tecleando en el pilar central para enseñar algo en los monitores – He contactado con el líder de tropa para que venga al DPA a prestar declaración

– ¿Lo hará?

– Está en camino – Asintió Raven – Te harás cargo de eso

– Bien – Ella asintió mientras miraba el monitor – ¿Has hablado con Becca?

– Le envié un correo, pero no lo responde – Raven respiró hondo sacudiendo la cabeza – Creo que la espantaste

– No me sorprendería – Clarke murmuró.

– Por tu bajo estado de ánimo puedo adivinar que la conversación con Kane no salió nada bien, ¿verdad?

– Podría haber ido mejor, no te lo niego – Clarke murmuró. Escuchó unas voces provenir desde el pasillo de la oficina y ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos jóvenes saliendo del ascensor – Llegaron. Tomaré las declaraciones. Ve que puedes obtener

– Haré lo que pueda.

Salió del laboratorio para dirigirse hacia los jóvenes vestidos con camisas de color azul y shorts. Traían pañuelos de color amarillo y una banda atravesada en el pecho con un montón de insignias. Los gorros que traía tenían una cola de mapache, o quizás un zorro, como fuera tenían cola. El líder de tropa, el adulto presente, vestía exactamente igual que los jóvenes, aunque él no traía un gorro como ellos parecido a los jockey, sino que era más un gorro de guardabosques, también con cola eso sí.

– Hey, debes ser Julian Smith, ¿no? Soy Clarke – Enseñó la placa con una sonrisa – Ustedes son los que encontraron los cuerpos, ¿verdad?

– Sí, escucha, los niños siguen traumatizados por lo que vieron en el bosque. No quería traerlos, pero tu secretaria insistió en que debían prestar declaración.

– No es mi secretaria, es una compañera – Aclaró con seriedad. Miró a los jóvenes, todos parecían impresionados con el edificio. No debían tener más de doce años y eran cinco en total – ¿Quién descubrió el primer cuerpo?

– Ah, fui yo – Uno de ellos, con la cara llena de pecas, alzó la mano con nerviosismo – Me llamó Steven

– Está bien – Ella asintió – Voy a tomarles la declaración a todos así que síganme por favor. Lo haremos uno por uno, así que mientras estoy atendiendo a uno de ustedes, los demás esperaran afuera de la sala, ¿sí?

Ella comenzó a caminar seguida de los chicos que en realidad parecían impresionarse con lo que veían, algunos incluso intentaron tomar fotografías, pero ella los detuvo. Lo último que necesitaba era que una de las oficinas del DPA se filtrara en internet, tanto diseño como planos.

Guió a los jóvenes hacia un corredor blanco, sin ventanas ni salida, solo un par de sillas y una puerta de madera que era lo único que resaltaba. Ella les pidió sentarse en las sillas mientras hacía pasar a una persona. En tanto eso sucedía, un guardia del DPA se acercó hacia el umbral del pasillo, cargando con un rifle, su uniforme y un casco, se quedó ahí de pie mirando hacia los jóvenes.

– Es el protocolo – Explicó Clarke cuando los vio nerviosos.

Luego de que uno de los chicos entrara en la habitación, ella entró también encontrándose con una habitación de paredes negras y un foco sobre la única mesa del salón. Metálica, helada y firme. Dos sillas puestas una enfrente de otra en cada lado de la mesa.

– He visto esto en las películas – El chico pecoso dijo mientras miraba el lugar con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, observando todo – Una de estas paredes es de cristal, ¿no? Solo se puede ver desde un lado

– Sí, pero es solo para los chicos malos – Ella le extendió la mano para que tomara asiento.

– ¿Chicos malos?

– Lo siento, la costumbre – Sonrió – Quise decir criminales

Él asintió con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿Entonces?

– Entonces prestas declaración – Ella dijo con calma – No te preocupes por nada, solo dime lo que sabes

– ¿Es necesario estar aquí dentro? Siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

– No es nada personal – Sacudió la cabeza – Como dije, es protocolo

Él muchacho torció los labios – Se suponía que íbamos a acampar, pero Julian, nuestro líder de tropa, perdió el camino que había marcado en el mapa. Estábamos pensando en regresar por donde vinimos, cuando me tropecé con algo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una gran rama o un tronco, pero estaba cubierto de hojas – El muchacho se estremeció – y era mullido, así que quite las hojas de encima y cuando lo vi era un cuerpo. Yo grite espantado y Julian corrió a mí, me dijo que no tocara nada

– ¿Cómo alertó Julian a las autoridades en un bosque?

– Él dijo que había visto una antena parabólica, así que podíamos hacer uso de los celulares.

– Pero no uso un gps.

– Quería que usáramos lo que sabemos sobre la naturaleza para encontrar el camino, es por eso que no uso el gps de su celular.

– ¿Qué pasa con los demás cuerpos?

– Mis compañeros los encontraron.

Clarke asintió, tomando notas en una pequeña libreta. Estuvo un buen tiempo tomando las declaraciones de todos y al final, después de casi media hora, se encontraba sentada sola en aquella sala mientras miraba lo que había anotado.

El comunicador en su oído resonó advirtiéndole que Raven la necesitaba. Salió de la sala para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio encontrándose con Finn en el camino. El muchacho se dirigía hacia su nueva oficina cargando con una taza de café en sus manos. Él le sonrió.

– Día agitado, ¿no es así?

– Sí – Ella dijo sin detenerse, se volteó y camino de espaldas mientras lo miraba – Tendré que re-programar mi sesión para cuando termine todo esto

– Está bien, te agendaré para más tarde – Él sonrió – La pregunta es cuándo terminará todo esto

– Quién sabe – Ella dijo con calma – ¿Nos vemos en cinco horas?

– Cinco horas será – Se rió Finn – A las dos de la tarde será

Clarke asintió volteándose para no chocar, y gracias a dios que lo hizo a tiempo, porque a pocos centímetros había un escritorio en el camino. Entró en el laboratorio minutos después cargando con las notas en su mano y miró a Raven dejando caer la libreta en el pilar central.

– ¿Estaría loca si pienso que el líder de tropa es el asesino y llevo a los chicos para que fueran testigos?

– Yo pienso que necesitarías un descanso – Raven alzó la mirada de su tableta con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué pasó?

– Tome todas las declaraciones y todas apuntan a lo mismo, a que el líder de tropa se perdió en el bosque y misteriosamente sabía que hay una antena parabólica, es decir que sabía que podía usar su celular

– Demasiadas conspiraciones, Clarke – Raven sacudió la cabeza – Pero no quites esa idea de tu cabeza, podría ser útil. Becca respondió mi mensaje por fin. Le pregunté si sabía algo sobre los cuerpos que se encontraron y dijo que revisara la lista de personas desaparecidas entre abril y mayo del año pasado

– ¿El año pasado?

– A Becca le gusta jugar al misterio, por tanto no dijo nada más, pero hice lo que dijo y encontré diez nombres de desaparecidos en esos meses. Ninguno fue encontrado.

– Nosotros tenemos seis cuerpos.

– Exacto y hasta que no logremos identificarlos, no sabremos si forman parte de esta lista, pero eso no es todo. Me llamó la atención que Becca me pidiera buscar esa lista, así que investigue por qué desaparecieron en primer lugar y no vas a creer esto.

– ¿Qué?

– Guardabosques.

– ¿Todos ellos?

– Los diez – Asintió mientras ponía en pantalla los rostros de diez personas desaparecidas. Eran siete hombres y tres mujeres – Sus familias dejaron de buscar con el tiempo porque la posibilidad de que algún animal salvaje los atacara era alta. Todos desaparecieron en la misma zona, en diferentes momentos, por tanto la zona fue clausurada. Prohibida el paso. Había un camping cerca y tuvo que cerrar.

– Pero no es donde encontraron los cuerpos, ¿o sí?

– No realmente. Según las coordenadas de Becca, los cuerpos fueron encontrados a un kilómetro de la zona de camping.

La muchacha torció los labios mirando los rostros en la pantalla.

– Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar al informe de Abby – Raven sacudió la cabeza – Ya deberían haber llegado, no sé por qué están tardando tanto

– Tal vez descubrieron algo más.

– Tal vez – Raven asintió antes de mirarla con firmeza – o tal vez encontraron al asesino

Clarke se tensó ante la posibilidad de que sus compañeros se encontraran en peligro mientras ella estaba ahí a salvo. Necesitaba ir a la escena del crimen enseguida para ayudarlos en lo que fuera, porque estaba claro que desde donde se encontraba no podría hacer mucho por ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambas chicas se voltearan solo para ver a Kane ahí de pie.

– Tú sígueme – La apuntó a ella y luego a Raven – Tú hazte cargo de todo en su ausencia

Raven parpadeó confundida por un momento. Clarke no se movió de su lugar, miró a Kane con los ojos entrecerrados, posiblemente con cautela y suspicacia. Dio un paso enfrente y le pidió a Raven mantenerla al tanto de todo lo que sucediera.

– ¿Qué es tan importante que irrumpe mi misión? – Ella lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

– Becca Pramheda, ¿lo olvidas?

– Kane…

– Guarda silencio, Clarke.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso es todo por hoy y nos veremos la próxima semana con más.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	14. Resultado Científico

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _14  
Resultado científico_

Lincoln corrió por el bosque con pistola en mano, detrás de él Bellamy y Monty se encontraban corriendo y delante estaba Octavia. Los cuatro se encontraban alerta, buscando a la criatura o a la persona que se estaba escapando de ellos.

Estar con el equipo Skaikru le traía algunos recuerdos del pasado, antes de que tuviera que mudarse a Europa, específicamente Londres. Él era originario de America y había trabajado para Arkadia en el Equipo B, pero luego de una exitosa misión, los superiores pensaron que sus grandes habilidades servirían en Phoenix así que le ofrecieron la oportunidad de trasladarse.

Para él no había sido fácil aceptarlo, sobre todo porque además de que su vida completa estaba en Polis, su novia trabajaba en Skaikru, pero ella lo apoyo con el traslado. Octavia era todo menos egoísta. Aunque sabía que era doloroso para ambos esa separación, lograban mantener su relación y dentro de unos meses cumpliría un año del traslado. Todos los fines de semana volvía a Polis para estar con ella, sobre todo en fechas especiales y los feriados largos eran bien aprovechados.

Conoció a Octavia un par de años atrás cuando Skaikru y el equipo B trabajaron juntos para detener a unos científicos que estaban locos de atar, definitivamente lo estaban, porque querían liberar un virus por todo el país. No podía negar que había quedado cautivado desde el primer momento por la chica de cabellos negros. Era rebelde, pero todo lo que hacía era proteger a los demás. Tenía el alma de un guerrero, aun la tenía.

La amaba.

Octavia grito y lo siguiente que él supo fue que la muchacha se había arrojado encima de la persona que estaban siguiendo. Él se detuvo en seco mirando con sorpresa una figura camuflada con hojas y barro, retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras Octavia estaba sobre ella intentando sostener sus manos para que se quedara quieto.

Por un momento Lincoln olvido que la chica frente a ella tenía una tendencia rebelde para hacer las cosas y por tanto parecía pasmado ante la escena que tenía enfrente. Fue cuando Monty y Bellamy corrieron hacia Octavia y la persona en el suelo que salió de su trance para mirar a sus compañeros quitar a Octavia de encima del hombre y tomarlo a él de los hombros.

– ¿Estás bien? – Lincoln se le acercó rápidamente a ella.

Octavia asintió mientras miraba hacia el hombre. Sí, definitivamente era un hombre.

Debajo de todo ese lodo y las hojas de los árboles pegadas a su rostro, él vio a un hombre claramente, con ojos rojos inyectados en sangre y una mirada vacía que dejaba ver el alma salvaje que le pertenecía a él. Se retorcía de un lado a otro, Monty lo tenía sostenido con los brazos por la espalda y Bellamy movía una mano delante de su rostro, pero parecía que él no podía verlo.

– ¿Qué diablos?

– Es lo mismo que en Crossland – Octavia dijo sorprendida – La persona que nos atacó se veía igual. No escuchaba razones y parecía fuera de sí. Él también.

– Lo llevaremos a la Arkadia para que le hagan pruebas – Bellamy dijo con firmeza – Es posible que este drogado

– ¿Qué clase de droga es tan potente como para hacerle esto a un hombre? – Lincoln dio un paso enfrente – Normalmente con una sobredosis debería estar muerto

– Si no se queda quieto jamás podremos llevarlo – Monty molesto porque el hombre seguía forcejeando. Bellamy dio un paso y golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre con la empuñadura de su pistola dejándolo inconsciente. Luego se volteó a mirar a los demás.

– Carguémoslo para irnos.

Lincoln alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la brusquedad del muchacho.

– Así es como se hacen las cosas aquí – Octavia lo miró con orgullo mientras palmeaba su hombro con una sonrisa.

Rascó su nuca mirando hacia Monty y Bellamy cargar entre los dos al hombre que estaba inconsciente y luego miró a su novia de regreso sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Realmente creo que las cosas imprudentes se hacen aquí.

– Oh, relájate, estarás a la altura – Sonrió ella.

Lincoln camino de regreso hacia donde se encontraba el equipo de la Arkadia recogiendo los cuerpos y tomando fotos de lo que quedaba debajo de estos.

– ¿Estamos listos para volver? – Abby miró a los chicos y luego vio el cuerpo que ellos cargaban. Lincoln se apoyó en un pie mientras miraba incomodo a la mujer, Bellamy gruñó mientras esposaba al hombre y lo lanzaba a la camioneta. Sin saber que hacer o decirle a la doctora, espero a que alguno de los otros jóvenes hablara – ¿Debo preguntar?

– Te lo contaré en el camino – Octavia dijo mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta.

– Solo digamos que esto va a ser más importante de lo que parece – Bellamy dijo mientras subía la asiento del conductor.

– Si a nadie le importa – Lincoln miró a Abby – Me gustaría poder ayudar cuanto sea posible en este caso. Prometo que lo que pase aquí será confidencial y no le diré a nadie

Abby torció los labios pensativa – Si fuera por mí yo te lo permitiría y Octavia dijo que Clarke lo permitió…

– Clarke permitió que viniera a la escena del crimen – Lincoln dijo con calma y serenidad – pero no que fuera participe de la misión

– Estoy segura de que a ella no le importara – Octavia se encogió de hombros.

– De todos modos, Kane es quien debe decidir – Abby frotó su mentón – No creo que se oponga si Clarke lo pide

Sonrió ligeramente. Lincoln asintió una vez y luego vio a Octavia respirando hondo.

– Me gustaría estar presente durante este caso – Él murmuró – Parece importante y no quisiera que estés sola en esto

– No lo estoy – Ella sonrió – Los tengo a ellos y a ti. Gracias. Clarke dijo que podías estar presente durante la escena del crimen, la cual es la misión, así que apeguémonos a eso de momento, ¿sí?

Él asintió. Subieron a la camioneta para poder dirigirse de regreso a la Arkadia. Durante el camino, Lincoln mantuvo silencio mientras los jóvenes parecían comentar entre ellos sobre el caso.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar a la Arkadia y la melancolía con la emoción mezclada que sintió al entrar en el edificio fue bastante grande, aunque eso no le hizo sentirse nervioso. Recordaba aquellas ocasiones en las que llegaba de su casa al trabajo, siempre tranquilo, y al presionar el número 13 del ascensor todo parecía moverse tan lento y atrás en el tiempo. Era como regresar a cuando todavía trabajaba ahí, antes de que fuera transferido.

Ansiaba ver y saludar a sus viejos compañeros, hablaban constantemente por celular, pero no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente. Estrechar manos, dar unas palmadas y tomar algunas copas juntos.

– Hey, volvieron – Raven los señaló con sorpresa, la muchacha estaba saliendo del laboratorio y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo a él con fuerza, por supuesto él aceptó el recibimiento – Wow, hace tiempo que no te veo

– Lo mismo digo – Él sonrió – Wow, este lugar no ha cambiado en nada

– Qué puedo decir, la remodelación no es lo nuestro – Se rió Raven antes de mirar a los demás – Y trajeron los cadáveres, bonito…

– Tenemos más que solo cadáveres. Encontramos una pista de lo que podría estar haciendo Alie – Bellamy dijo con tono serio – ¿Dónde está Clarke?

Raven hizo una mueca, casi contrayendo los músculos de la cara. Eso no era un buen presagio. Él vio a sus amigos mirar a la muchacha, ansiosos por oír la respuesta, pero la morena parecía considerar sus palabras antes de responder.

– Kane se la llevó hace como una hora más o menos.

– ¿Cómo que se la llevó?

– No tengo ni idea, solo sé que se la llevó y me dejó a cargo.

– Ella morirá – Octavia resopló – En fin, fue un placer conocerla. Tenemos trabajo que hacer

– Sea cual sea la razón por la que Kane se la ha llevado, seguro volverá – Monty dijo con calma, intentando ser razonable – Él no la sacaría del equipo y mucho menos la echaría de la Arkadia. Sabe muy bien cómo es ella

Raven asintió con una mueca antes de fijarse en los cuerpos cubiertos por una manta que estaban subiendo por el otro elevador. Cubrió su rostro con una mano, al igual que todos los agentes y luego miró hacia los demás.

– Hey, ustedes tienen un ascensor propio para que esto no suceda – Raven gruñó mientras se alejaba lo más posible de los cuerpos que estaban cerca.

– Nuestro ascensor está en mantención – Abby sacudió la cabeza mientras le pedía a los demás agentes llevar los cuerpos hacia su área médica – Créeme no quisiera tener que hacer esto aquí

– Está bien. Abby quiero que tengas las respuestas lo más pronto posible – Raven dijo señalando mientras volvía al laboratorio – Los demás, tenemos las declaraciones de los niños que estuvieron, Clarke las tomó todas antes de irse y tiene una teoría bastante conspiratoria. Relájense, yo creo que ella estaba un poco cansada después de su charla con Kane y por eso estaba haciendo conspiraciones

– Es lo que menos me preocupa – Octavia dijo con calma – Sabe cuidarse sola, pero en cambio nosotros tenemos seis cuerpos y un inconsciente, cortesía de Bell

– Se retorcía demasiado como para permitir que lo subiéramos de esa manera a la camioneta – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – ¿Qué hay de las declaraciones?

– Cuento corto: los niños encontraron los cuerpos cuando uno de ellos tropezó con uno, pensó que era una raíz de árbol. En fin, el cómo o por qué lo encontraron es lo de menos – Raven dijo con seriedad – Lo que importa es en dónde lo encontraron. Hice mi parte del trabajo e investigue de acuerdo a lo que Becca me envió en su correo y resulta ser que tenemos diez personas desaparecidas, las cuales podrían ser seis de nuestros cuerpos encontrados, pero eso no es todo – La joven chaqueó los dedos – Estas diez personas desaparecieron en una zona de camping, la cual se encuentra a un kilómetro de donde los encontraron

– ¿Esto cuando sucedió?

– Un año atrás – Raven explicó señalaba los rostros en los monitores – Todos ellos, y cada uno, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se creía que habían sido animales salvajes, es por eso que unos meses después dejaron la búsqueda y clausuraron la zona.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con animales – Monty sacudió la cabeza – Los animales no habrían enterrado sus cuerpos, y si todos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, por qué algunos parecen más descompuestos que otros

– Ese es el por qué – La joven asintió.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos con curiosidad mientras esperaba a una respuesta – Becca nos envió las coordenada, porque definitivamente lo que les paso a ellos no es obra de un animal, sino de Alie.

– Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto ahora – Monty dijo con calma y casi un susurro.

– No te molestes, Lincoln lo sabe – Octavia dijo con calma.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? – Lincoln se estremeció al ver las expresiones molestas de sus amigos con su novia. Por lo visto no estaban contentos con lo que ella le hubiera contado a sus amigos.

Enseguida comenzó una discusión sobre la imprudencia de la muchacha. Quiso decirle a sus amigos que él no le contaría a nadie sobre el secreto que mantenían, pero no tenía oportunidad de hablar. Parecían molestos y alterados, Octavia contradecía todo lo que ellos le discutían.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a una muy enojada Clarke. Él se hizo a un lado con sorpresa en su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose para saludar a la chica, pero no llegó a decir nada porque justo detrás de ella Marcus Kane, el director de la Arkadia entró y cerró las puertas detrás de él.

– Hey – Bellamy se movió rápidamente hacia la chica – ¿Estás bien?

– Lincoln, es bueno verte y me encantaría charlar contigo, pero me temo que debo pedirte que salgas – Kane dijo con seriedad.

– Si esto es sobre Becca – Raven dijo con un tono resignado – Él lo sabe, Octavia se lo dijo

– Hey, es mi novio y yo elijo que ocultarle o no ocultarle.

– Se supone que es confidencial – Monty dijo molesto. Y nuevamente empezó la discusión entre los tres jóvenes. Él realmente quiso salir de ahí, no se sentía bien en el medio. Por un lado estos tres jóvenes peleando, por el otro Clarke parecía querer matar a Kane y por un tercero Bellamy estaba listo para apoyar el lado que más le convenía –en ese momento no parecía ser su hermana.

– ¡Chicos! – Kane alzó la voz, pasaba una mano por el rostro, cansado y seguramente molesto de tener que lidiar con jóvenes como si fueran adolescentes – Se acabó. Basta de pelear.

– ¿Dónde fueron? – Raven se cruzó de brazos mirándolo molesta – Nos hemos estado atiborrando de trabajo sin ella aquí. No te la puedes llevar así como así. Necesitamos que patee un par de traseros para encontrar al culpable de nuestro caso

– Hye, yo puedo patear esos traseros también – Octavia dijo molesta – Es la parte divertida de mi trabajo

– Por favor, basta con las peleas – Kane dijo molesto. Camino hacia los monitores, colocándose de espaldas a esto y de manera en que tenía un plano de toda la habitación. Lincoln dio un paso hacia atrás.

– No debería estar aquí – Lincoln dijo – Prometo que no diré a nadie, pero tal vez lo mejor sea irme

– Ya no importa si te vas a o no – Clarke dijo molesta pasando la mirada de él hacia Kane – Lo que importa es que acabo de perder una hora de mi vida por nada

– Clarke… – Kane habló con calma.

– Necesitamos detener a Alie cuanto antes y lo sabes. Solo existe una manera de lograrlo y no quieres acceder a ella – Clarke alzó la voz molesta. El muchacho se estremeció ante un brutal ataque de rabia bien manejado por parte de la muchacha. Kane, por otro lado y muy a diferencia de él, se mantuvo sin flaquear ante su tono de voz.

– Creía que habíamos entendido la situación.

– No, tú pensaste eso, yo no – Clarke dio un paso por delante, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa – Alie es un peligro, Kane, y la única persona capaz de rastrearla se encuentra encerrada en su propia casa por el Arca. ¿Cómo esperas que detengamos a alguien que viene declarando la guerra desde hace más de trece años si no podemos acceder a todos nuestros recursos?

– Alie podría estar esperando el momento más oportuno para atacar – Raven dijo con calma – Es decir, ya está haciendo su movimiento, ¿no? Becca nos envió las coordenadas de seis cuerpos encontrados y guardan relación con Alie. Abby se está encargando de la autopsia y la traerá en cualquier momento.

– Esto no es un juego, chicos.

– No, lo que no es juego es que esperes a que nos quedemos aquí realizando las misiones que Becca nos envía como si fuésemos burros de carga – Octavia dijo molesta.

– Una bomba nuclear casi mata a todo el país – Clarke dijo entre dientes – ¿Acaso se tiene que repetir eso para que entres en razón y saques a Becca de su encierro? Porque si ella perdió una vez, te aseguro que no lo volverá a hacer. Todo el mundo aprende de los errores

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Lincoln miró al grupo de muchachos, preguntándose si debía dar su opinión o simplemente guardar silencio. Como un hecho real, él no era parte de Skaikru, ni siquiera de la Arkadia, pero se había visto en vuelto en el caso principal de Skairu debido a que Octavia se lo contó todo. No era que quisiera culparla por ello, de hecho estaba agradecido de que se lo contará porque aquel caso parecía más complejo que buscar a un asesino serial en Londres que se hacía pasar como un descendiente de Jack el destripador. Sus casos parecían sacado de un libro, pero Skaikru lidiaba con un verdadero terrorista, por lo que estaba escuchando y por lo que había escuchado.

– Acéptalo, Kane, no podemos trabajar a medias – Bellamy dijo, parado cerca de Clarke y cruzado de brazos, el muchacho comprendía los sentimientos de enojo de la joven, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros lo hacían.

– No puedo hacer nada por Becca – Kane dijo con seriedad – pero podemos detener a Alie si nos lo proponemos

– Ahórrate la charla de compañerismo – Octavia gruñó – Por qué Alie le pondría una droga a un hombre sin matarlo en el proceso

– Yo creo saberlo.

Una voz provenido detrás de él y todos se voltearon hacia la puerta de la entrada del laboratorio. Lincoln observó a la doctora Griffin parada en la puerta, sosteniendo una carpeta azul en sus manos y una mueca en su rostro que le hacía parecer arrepentirse. Él se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que la mujer cerrara la puerta y se adentrara en la sala. Ella camino hacia el pilar central de la habitación y sobre el tablero que contenía el teclado táctil de la mesa dejo la carpeta.

– He analizado todo con la ayuda de otros forenses y tenemos una respuesta sobre lo que podría estar sucediendo.

– ¿Qué es? – Clarke preguntó con seriedad.

Abby abrió la carpeta dejando ver las fotos tomadas de los cuerpos. Lincoln tomó una en sus manos observando la piel pálida de las víctimas, incluso en las fotos parecía más pálida de lo que realmente era, la espuma saliendo de a boca de uno de los cuerpos, los ojos blancos y perdidos en la nada. Cuerpos desnudos.

– No fue fácil – Ella respiró hondo – y es probable que necesiten una mente abierta para entender esta situación

– Abby, no creo que sea el momento – Kane la tomó de los hombros.

– Oh no, déjala hablar – Clarke entrecerró los ojos – Después de todo, aquí estamos de nuevo, ¿no? Las únicas dos personas en las cuales podíamos confiar y ocultaron la información más grande de todos los tiempos

Lincoln vio a sus compañeros hacer una mueca contrayendo el musculo del cuello, desviando la mirada para no quedar en medio de la situación. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender podía sentir la incomodidad que provocaban las palabras de la muchacha rubia. Quizá era el ambiente o quizá eran las miradas de sus amigos, pero fuera lo que fuese, definitivamente estaba ahí haciéndose presente frente a ellos.

– ¿Qué tienes para nosotros? – Pidió después de un momento de silencio.

– Hice exámenes a todos los cuerpos y al cuerpo que Bellamy consiguió de quien los ataco en Crossland. Nos tardamos, pero identificamos a las víctimas y resulta ser que las ocho víctimas que tenemos ahora en nuestro laboratorio son ocho de los diez guardabosques desaparecidos – Abby dijo enseñando las fotos – Los análisis de sangre muestran una sustancia que contiene la mezcla de varias drogas y analgésicos. En su mayoría son imposibles de detectar o siquiera identificar, pero gracias a la espuma que salía de la boca de uno de los cuerpos logramos identificar la gran mayoría de estas sustancias. No podemos recreearla, pero podemos hacer una estimación de cual es la función para alguien que se la inyecta

– ¿Volar sobre las nubes, no será una de ellas? – Octavia se cruzó de brazos.

– No, ni de cerca – Sacudió la cabeza la doctora – El hombre que trajeron del bosque ha despertado y le hemos hecho algunos análisis de sangre. Es demasiado violento y no parece escuchar nuestras voces, no pudimos hacer un análisis completo, pero estamos un noventa por ciento seguros de que a este hombre se le ingirió la misma droga. De momento la hemos llamado Droga X. Por lo visto, lo que hace al ser ingerida, es cambiar todo el ADN molecular de una persona y afecta directamente a cerebro. Aquellos que la ingieren se vuelven menos autónomos, salvajes, y matan a cualquiera que se encuentre en su camino. Eso es en palabras sencillas y menos científicas

– Me gusta que hable así – Monty asintió con un susurro.

Lincoln asintió también, agradeciendo no tener que escuchar un montón de verborrea científica que no podría entender ni en un millón de años y luego, cuando el doctor terminara de hablar, pedirle que lo explicara de nuevo pero en un idioma que fuera capaz de entender.

– ¿Entonces, como esto es importante? – Bellamy preguntó.

– La creación de esta droga sobre pasa nuestras máquinas, en otras palabras, quien la creo tiene un equipo que supera el nuestro o un cerebro más avanzado.

– Alie – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

– Exacto, pero no es todo – Abby señaló las fotos – Estas personas solo pueden oír una voz, solo siguen las ordenes de una persona, y es, por lo que podría inferir, la primera voz que oyen tras haber obtenido la droga en su sistema. Por otro lado, seguimos investigando más sobre esto, no podemos estar seguros, pero por lo que vemos es posible que sea cierto. Él oye nuestras voces, reacciona a ellas, pero al mismo tiempo es como si no habláramos o como si le molestara nuestro timbre de voz, es por eso que nos hace pensar que la única persona a la que ellos responden a la que le haya hablado primero

– ¿Una sola dosis causa todo esto? – Monty alzó las cejas con sorpresa y temor mezclados en un solo lugar: su rostro.

Abby sacudió la cabeza en respuesta – Debido a que nuestro equipo no es capaz de captarlo, es imposible saber cuánto es lo que se debe ingerir para que esto suceda, pero creemos definitivamente que ellos obedecen a la primera persona que escuchan tras haberla ingerido. Lo que no sabemos es cuánto control tienen sobre sí mismos al momento de que esto suceda.

– En resumidas cuentas, tenemos diez guardabosques desaparecidos, seis de ellos fueron encontrados – Raven dijo con seriedad – Faltan dos...

– ¿Cuál es la causa de muerte, una sobredosis? – Octavia alzó la ceja.

– Lo dudo – Abby dijo con calma – Esto va a sonar extraño, pero la causa de muerte es la falta de la droga. Una vez que es ingerida, el cuerpo humano se nutre de ella, por tanto es necesario que cada cierto tiempo la ingiera. Esto no es más que una teoría basada en los análisis de sangre que hemos hecho, no podemos probarla, no sin tener un sujeto de pruebas y no podemos arriesgarnos a arruinar alguna vida de esta forma, por lo tanto podemos decir que es lo único que tenemos de momento. La X tiene demasiadas incógnitas para nosotros, es tan misteriosa y el hecho de que lográramos extraer este tipo de información en tan poco tiempo no quiere decir que lo hayamos descubierto todo al cien por ciento, ni siquiera puedo decir que lo hicimos un diez por ciento. No tenemos el equipo adecuado ni sabemos cómo fue creada en primer lugar

– Esto es lo que Alie quería – Clarke señaló las fotos con las yemas de sus dedos, formando una especie de araña sobre la mesa – Que la humanidad se destruyera a sí misma. Becca dijo lo mismo cuando hablamos

– ¿Sigues pensando que podemos lograrlo sin Becca? – Raven alzó una ceja hacia Kane – Porque ella está un paso por delante de nosotros y no solo en información, sino en Alie

– Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que esto – Octavia dijo con calma – Concuerdo con la princesa, necesitaremos a Becca. Ella y Raven lograran encontrar toda la información sobre Alie que necesitaremos

– No puedo conseguir que el Arca deje en libertad a Becca – Marcus sacudió la cabeza.

– No quiero meterme en esto, pero si esta mujer, Becca, es tan importante para la misión, ¿no debería el Arca permitirlo? – Lincoln preguntó con calma – Después de todo, se trata de la salvación humana

– El Arca no puede permitir que Becca salga del arresto, para ellos, Becca trabaja con Alie.

– Porque es su creadora – Raven explicó.

– Si el Arca no confía en Becca, ¿Por qué aceptaron tu petición de mantenerla con vida y arrestada en su casa? – Monty alzó una ceja.

Kane respiró hondo – Eso se debe a que durante la pelea contra Alie, Becca estuvo de nuestro lado, lo que demostraba que no trabajaban juntas, pero para el Arca no era suficiente prueba por tanto la iban a condenar a sentencia de muerte. Intervine justo a tiempo, recordándoles que su relación era de creador-creación, no más allá de eso, no trabajaban juntas y logré convencerlos de que no la sentenciaran a muerte, pero la arrestaran en su casa. Por desgracia, Becca no tiene privilegios de libertad.

– Nadie conoce a Alie mejor que Becca – Clarke murmuró mirando a Kane – Tenemos que detenerla, Kane…

– Lo siento, Clarke, pero no podemos sacar a Becca de su encierro.

Clarke apretó los puños. Lincoln miró al resto de sus compañeros, acarició el brazo de Octavia, pudiendo ver que se encontraba frustrada. La muchacha tenía serios problemas para obedecer a la autoridad, rara vez hacía caso a quienes le daba órdenes y en su mayoría siempre se quejaba de ello. Jamás fue una fiel seguidora de los líderes.

El silencio que hubo en la habitación era brutal, casi se podía oír el suave y delicado tintineo de una aguja caer contra el suelo, lo que en realidad era bastante extremista considerando que ese tipo de sonidos son casi imperceptibles para el oído humano.

– Kane, volveré a decirte esto una vez más, porque realmente ya me tiene aburrida el tema – Clarke respiró hondo, la muchacha no parecía enojada, pero tampoco contenta. Lincoln sintió que lo que estaba por oír no le iba a gustar para nada – Consigue la liberación de la orden de arresto de Becca… o yo terminó aquí con esto. Es tu decisión, no la mía

– ¿Abandonaras por algo que no puedo hacer?

– No, abandonaré por algo que no quieres hacer. Te lo dije, no hagas que me arrepienta de trabajar para el Arca cuando no son capaces de velar por todos los humanos, incluso aquellos que consideren criminales. – Ella sacudió la cabeza. El ambiente parecía tenso de pronto y la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Clarke no era nada reconfortante como debería serlo – Yo no voy a trabajar para alguien así, ni con alguien así

– Clarke – Abby dijo con sorpresa. La muchacha dio tres golpes en la mesa con su dedo índice, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego salió del laboratorio mencionando algo sobre un descanso.

El silencio se prologo por más tiempo. Lincoln pudo ver la expresión, no de asombro de Kane, pero sí de preocupación. Como ella insinuó, definitivamente ya se lo había dicho antes, por tanto para él no debía parecerle extraño que lo repitiera.

De lo que Lincoln conocía a Clarke, sabía que la muchacha no era de abandonar las misiones y si en este momento estaba sucediendo, hacía que se sintiera incómodo y nervioso, porque quería decir que la situación escapaba del control de Clarke, algo que casi nunca sucedía, y cuando sucedía, ella presionaba para conseguir lo que quería.

– Bueno, si ella renuncia – Octavia dijo de pronto intentando bromear, pero su tono de voz era tan serio que conseguía el efecto contrario – Nos quedamos sin líder, pero más que eso, nos quedamos sin un pilar en este equipo

– Bueno, será interesante ver qué sucederá luego – Raven dijo mientras miraba los datos que Abby le había entregado – Veré qué más puedo encontrar sobre este caso

– Gracias, Raven – Kane asintió mientras miraba el camino que Clarke había recorrido para marcharse – Estaré en mi oficina si necesitan algo

Lincoln respiró hondo, mirando sus manos en un intento de distraerse. Los dos adultos abandonaron la habitación dejando a los jóvenes ahí envueltos en sus propios pensamientos, él no tuvo la oportunidad de comentar lo que estaba sucediendo porque enseguida ellos se pusieron a trabajar.

– ¿No están preocupados de que vaya a renunciar? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

– No lo hará – Raven dijo con calma mientras tecleaba – Solo está amenazando a Kane

– Nadie se preocupa más por la protección de las personas que Clarke – Octavia asintió – Esto no ha sido nada, la he visto enojada y exigir más que solo esto, créeme, estará bien. No va a dimitir

Lincoln asintió, pese a que en realidad a él le parecía algo bastante fuera de lo normal. Por alguna razón él creía que ella realmente estaba hablando en serio.

– No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de salir de este problema – Octavia le sonrió – pero hasta entonces, estás atrapado en el medio

– Esto no es lo que imagine cuando quise venir de visita – Él suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No, imaginaste un pollo a las brasas con unas papas fritas y una malteada, listo para poder almorzar hoy – Ella sonrió – ¿Nos vamos a almorzar?

– Es medio día – Bellamy frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quién eres, el padre tiempo? – Octavia alzó una ceja.

Lincoln suspiró mientras miraba las imágenes en el monitor. Diez rostros de personas desaparecidas, podrían haber sido amigos suyos o amigos de sus amigos, solo eran diez personas y aun así se sentía un gran pesar con ello.

* * *

Respiró hondo mientras introducía la llave en su cerradura. Se quedó de pie durante un momento mirando su puerta de color marrón rojizo. Se sentía cansada mentalmente después de todo el día que había tenido y definitivamente no se sentía como para estar un momento más en la oficina. Era una pena porque ella no era de las personas que dejaban tirado el trabajo a la mitad.

– Llegaste antes – Madi dijo echándole una breve mirada hacia ella y luego volviendo a centrar su atención en su vídeo juego. Clarke la miró con calma, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa americana para dejar sus cosas.

– ¿Dónde está la señora Porter?

– Dijo algo de comprar verduras para el almuerzo.

Clarke respiró hondo – Madi…

– Supongo que ya que has vuelto cocinaras tú, ¿no?

– Sé que estás molesta conmigo por lo de anoche.

– No lo estoy.

– ¿No? – Alzó una ceja sin creerle – Sé que lo estás, rompí una promesa y estás molesta conmigo. Tienes el derecho de estarlo.

– No estoy molesta contigo – La muchacha frunció el ceño mirando a su tutora – Si es solo por no haber estado aquí anoche como prometiste para enseñarme a dar patadas más fuertes – Clarke alzó una ceja, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá, justo al lado de la muchacha que todavía jugaba con su consola – No. No estoy molesta por eso

– ¿Entonces por qué?

– No estoy molesta – Alzó la voz, claramente molesta. Clarke frunció el ceño mientras suspiraba, rodeó el asiento y apagó el televisor de la muchacha dejándose caer a su lado.

– A mí me suenas molesta.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? Nunca sales del trabajo temprano.

– Digamos que hubo un pequeño desacuerdo en la oficina y me vine antes – Clarke se encogió de hombros con calma – Madi, habla conmigo, cariño, qué sucede

– La señora Porter hará betarragas para el almuerzo – Ella murmuró con una mueca – Le dije que no era necesario, pero ella insistió. Dijo que haría un platillo especial y delicioso

– Ni siquiera así te las comerías

– Eso fue lo que le dije, pero dijo que conocía la receta perfecta – Ella rodó los ojos – Anoche no volviste. Abby dijo que no debía preocuparme, pero tú nunca rompes las promesas, por muy tontas y pequeñas que sean

– Oye, ninguna promesa es tonta o pequeña, lo sabes bien. Todas las promesas que te hago son igual de importantes, sin importar que tan influyentes sean o no – Ella murmuró suavemente – Madi, puedo cuidarme sola y lo sabes bien

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que en realidad estaba preocupada – Ella murmuró desviando la mirada – No solo por el hecho de que pesé que podría sucederte algo, quiero decir, después de lo del museo…

– Hey, vas a entrar a estudiar en la academia y actúas así de paranoica – Clarke se rió con burla – Así no llegarás a ningún lado

– Solo digo…

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte y lo sabes bien, siempre estaré de regreso en casa.

La muchacha miró el control de su consola en sus manos y luego la miró a ella – ¿Bellamy y tú están saliendo? ¿Es oficial?

– Por qué de pronto tanto interés.

Ella se removió nerviosa en el sillón, mirando hacia el televisor apagado. Clarke torció los labios mientras miraba a la joven, brevemente le echó un vistazo al techo y luego sonrió.

– Sé que no suelo salir con chicos, no siempre.

– Eso está demás – Ella murmuró – Nunca sales con nadie, salvo en grupo, con amigos. Es un poco raro, porque conozco a Bellamy desde que era una niña y siempre he pensado en él como un amigo tuyo, nada más

– ¿No solías hacer esa clase de bromas? – Clarke se rió – Ya sabes, la clase de bromas que Octavia y Raven hacen

– Es influencia – Resopló la muchacha – Yo solo digo, que es extraño todo esto. Bellamy es tu amigo y ahora salen juntos, yo no sé cómo sentirme porque es…

– ¿Incomodo? Madi, no sé en qué posición estoy con Bellamy, créeme, al menos no de momento, pero si esto no te gusta…

– ¿Lo harías por mí? – La miró sorprendida – Desde que nos conocemos siempre me pones primero, incluso delante de ti, y sé que la mayoría de las citas que han tenido has terminado por mi culpa

– O porque eran perdedores.

– La mayoría no quería salir con una mujer que tiene un hijo.

– Ese es su problema – Murmuró Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Y si lo que puedas tener con Bellamy no funciona por la misma razón o si él te aleja…?

– Espera, ¿de eso se trata todo?

La muchacha resopló escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

– Hey, no importa quién sea, nadie va a alejarme de ti, ¿lo sabes, no? – Clarke abrazó a la muchacha – Nadie puede hacerlo

Ella tragó saliva recostándose contra la mayor – ¿Podemos olvidarnos de la betarragas?

– No va a pasar – Se rió Clarke – Comer vegetales hace bien

– No lo dudo, solo digo que no tiene buen sabor.

Nuevamente se rió, abrazando a la muchacha – Tal vez podamos practicar ahora esos golpes.

– Te derribaría de nuevo.

– En mi defensa, estaba distraída.

– Últimamente siempre lo estás – Ella resopló.

– Así es el trabajo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió provocando que ambas miraran hacia la entrada donde una mujer de edad mayor, cabello largo, de color castaño con algunas mechas platinas debido a las canas que representaban una edad aproximada, cagaba con unas bolsas en sus brazos. La mujer, alzó la mirada hacia donde estaban las dos chicas Griffin, alzando las cejas sorprendida sobre sus ojos marrones y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa americana.

– Clarke – Dijo con sorpresa – Oh, santo cielo, no te esperábamos hasta más tarde

– Hey señora Porter – Clarke saludó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la mujer – Gracias por cuidar de Madi está semana

– Está bien, no es ningún problema – La mujer sonrió – Es una buena chica

Clarke sonrió.

Cornelia Porter. Había sido su vecina desde antes de que se mudaran a la nueva casa. Cornelia fue la primera persona del vecindario que se le acercó a recibirlas, tenía un gran platón de ensaladas y algunos aperitivos en sus manos, era joven entonces, pero ya han pasado un par de años como para que no se notaran. Cuando Abby no podía cuidar de Madi, Clarke confiaba en la señora Porter para hacerlo, quizá porque la mujer vivía sola o porque ella misma adoraba hacerlo. En sus años de juventud, Cornelia había trabajado como maestra de escuela y tenía dos nietos mayores a Madi, por tanto la mujer realmente amaba a los niños.

– Seguro que lo es – Sonrió Clarke mirando por encima de su hombro a la muchacha que se encogía de hombros – Algo caprichosa para comer, de eso no tengo dudas

– Oh, eso es seguro, todos los niños son así – La mujer rió – Mi Alison solía quejarse de comer carne. Es una gran fuente de proteínas, pero ella decía que no era más que crueldad hacia los animales. Si la vieras ahora no creerías que es la misma chica, dice que sus propios hijos le han impuesto sus opiniones sobre la cocina que prepara

Clarke rió mirando a la muchacha que se encogía de hombros escondiéndose detrás de sofá.

– ¿Sabe qué? Porque mejor no va a casa a descansar, yo me haré cargo de ella el resto del día.

– ¿Oh, en serio? – Alzó las cejas con sorpresa – ¿Y el trabajo, está todo bien?

– Sí, solo no había nada que hacer así que nos dieron la tarde libre.

– Oh, menudo trabajo tienes – La mujer se rió – A veces parece que trabajas de sol a luna y otras que no lo haces. Ya quisiera yo tener un trabajo con tantos privilegios

Clarke rió suavemente mientras despedía a la mujer agradeciéndole los cuidados de la muchacha. Cuando cerró la puerta y se volteó a mirar a la muchacha, pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

– A ti tampoco te gustan las betarragas.

– Es por eso que no lo comeremos – Clarke asintió con firmeza dirigiéndose hacia la cocina – ¿Qué quieres comer?

– No betarragas, eso es seguro – Ella se estremeció – Abby también me obliga a comerlas

– Te comprendo, me hacía la misma cuando era una niña.

Madi se rió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina – ¿Estás segura de qué no tienes que volver?

– Ahora mismo no, quizá más tarde.

– Pero le dijiste a la señora Porter que te quedarías conmigo todo el día.

– Lo hice – Asintió – No te preocupes, ¿sí? Han pasado tantas cosas en la oficina que realmente no me importa faltar un día

– ¿Te sientes bien? Tú nunca te escabulles.

– Madi… olvídate de eso. Ayúdame con el almuerzo.

Clarke se volteó para no tener que mirar a la muchacha nuevamente. Pensó todo lo que había sucedido en su trabajo y sabía que si volvía nada iba a cambiar. Kane seguiría de pie con su idea de olvidarse de Becca, Clarke por otro lado creía firmemente en que no podría continuar con su misión si sabía que alguien estaba encerrada por a causa de ello.

Salvaba vidas, no las destruía. La única forma de que ella pudiera seguir con su trabajo era removiendo el arresto de Becca, lo que en realidad era más importante de lo que parecía, porque la única que podía vencer a Alie era Becca.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la hora que perdió por culpa de Kane, ¿y para qué? Solo para llevarla a dar un paseo y explicarle que Becca estaba arrestada y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Era más de lo mismo que hablaron en su oficina, con la diferencia que Clarke le había puesto un ultimátum.

Sabía que presionar a Kane no era cuento nuevo, él definitivamente sabía que no había nada en el mundo que hiciera que ella reiniciara, pero lo que Kane no sabía era que Clarke hablaba en serio. Si tenía que presionar a Kane de esta manera, diciéndole que reiniciaría, en lugar de hacer lo de siempre –decirle que no participaría en la misión, aunque luego en secreto estaría guiando al equipo– entonces esperaba que funcionara, porque ella siempre mantenía su palabra y renunciar no era una promesa que quisiera cumplir.

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y ella sabía (o al menos lo presentía) que no se trataba de Kane buscándola para pedirle que volviera al trabajo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos veremos la próxima semana con más.

Se despide Lira12.


	15. La movida de Alie destruye la ciudad

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _15  
La movida de Alie casi destruye la ciudad_

– No voy a volver – Fueron las primeras palabras que recibió Bellamy en cuanto la puerta de la casa de los Griffin se abrió. Una muy seria y muy molesta Clarke lo miró a los ojos, sin rastro de duda en sus palabras y sin rastro de pesar sobre sus palabras. Simplemente firmeza y actuar.

Él abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero al instante la muchacha le gruñó, lista para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Se movió rápido e impidió que sucediera lo que estaba por hacer la muchacha, la miro a los ojos, casi con suplica y ella resopló.

– Te necesitamos.

– No puedo volver hasta que Kane ayude a Becca.

– Lo sé, pero también tenemos cosas que hacer. Raven investigo más sobre el caso con la ayuda de Abby y descubrieron que un hospital abandonado todavía se encuentra en uso. Creemos que es ahí en donde…

– Mami, mami, ¿me compras un helado?

Ambos se voltearon hacia un lado de la calle donde una mujer mayor que cargaba un bolso en sus brazos y a su hijo tomado de la camino, caminaban en su dirección. El muchacho venía riendo y trotando por la calle intentando quedar al día con su madre.

– Tal vez es mejor si hablamos dentro – Clarke murmuró – pero no ahora, Madi está aquí y no quiero que sepa nada de la misión

Bellamy asintió mientras entraba en la casa. Lo primero que vio fue a la más joven de los Griffin sacar un ramo de betarragas de una bolsa de papel marrón. Ella se volteó a mirarlos y le extendió el ramo a Clarke.

– ¿Dónde quieres que tire esto?

– Si sabes que eso es fundamental para el crecimiento, ¿verdad?

– Cierto – Clarke chasqueó los dedos – pero son asquerosas. Tíralas al basurero

– Menudo derroche de dinero.

– Hey Bellamy.

– Hola Madi – Le sacudió el cabello a la muchacha que le sonreía. Tiro las betarragas al basurero de la cocina y luego miro a Clarke con una sonrisa.

– Amenaza neutralizada.

– Bien hecho – Sonrió Clarke – Hey, ¿no te molesta si Bellamy se queda a almorzar?

– Supongo que no – Ella parpadeó confusa durante un segundo antes de volver a mirar las compras que tenía en su mesa. Clarke sonrió mientras torcía los labios pensando en algo rápido.

– Hey, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu juego? Nosotros nos haremos cargo de almuerzo.

– Pero…

– Hey, no olvide lo que hablamos, sí. _Nadie lo hará_.

Bellamy inclinó la cabeza sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante. Madi miró a la mujer y luego asintió corriendo hacia el living, la chica prácticamente saltó el sofá y encendió el televisor donde se veía las palabras «Game Over» con letras grandes y amarillas.

Clarke rodeó la mesa americana para poder sacar las cosas de la bolsa de papel. Bellamy se acercó y apoyo las manos en la mesa.

– Te advierto que mis habilidades en la cocina no son realmente buenas.

– No te preocupes – Clarke sonrió con burla – tampoco iba a dejarte cocinar

Rió acercándose a Clarke – Escucha, sobre lo que estaba diciendo…

– No tan fuerte – Ella susurró – Me decías sobre un hospital abandonado…

– Raven encontró actividad en un hospital abandonado, bueno yo no diría que es un hospital como tal, pero funciona como uno. Enviaron un equipo de exploración a ver el lugar, se suponía que tú debías ir con ellos pero… – Guardó silencio un momento mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que diría – Creemos que Alie estuvo trabajando en ese laboratorio para crear la X.

– ¿Cómo encontró el laboratorio?

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Algo sobre electricidad y no sé qué más, cosas que ella entiende. Deberías estar ahí, ya sabes, revisando el hospital

– Y en su lugar estoy esperando a que Kane se decida a ayudarme a liberar a un prisionero – Ella gruñó. Se encontraba golpeando las orillas de un trozo de carne con la parte cuadrada de la hoja del cuchillo creando pequeñas líneas verticales alrededor de toda la carne, luego de llenar todo un trozo de cortes lo hizo a un lado y comenzó con lo mismo. – ¿Sabes preparar una ensalada?

– Oye, mis habilidades de cocina tampoco son tan malas – Él frunció el ceño ofendido mientras sacaba una cabeza de lechuga de la bolsa de papel.

– Solo vives de comida chatarra, ¿no?

– Esa es una forma de decirle, yo prefiero decirle comida alternativa – Sonrió Bellamy torcido. Él vio a Clarke sonreírle de regreso, una mueca en sus labios y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

– Sé que exageré hoy – Murmuró ella nuevamente volviendo al tema – pero realmente necesitamos la ayuda de Becca si queremos detener a Alie

– De eso nadie duda – Bellamy asintió con la cabeza – pero creo que sí te has pasado un poco

– Kane tiene una forma de hacer que me enoje que es inexplicable – Sacudió la cabeza.

Bellamy se rió y terminó de lavar la lechuga – Entonces, ¿cómo quieres esto?

– Realmente nunca has hecho una ensalada, ¿verdad?

– Comida alternativa, Clarke, comida alternativa – El muchacho repitió con calma.

– No sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo – Se rió ligeramente la muchacha.

– No puedo creer que siga perdiendo en este juego – Madi gruñó.

– Es que no eres tan buena como crees – Clarke se rió mientras encendía la cocina.

La muchacha más joven lanzó una mirada molesta por encima de su hombro. Bellamy intentó contener la risa provocando que ambas Griffin lo miraran enojadas.

Alzó las manos en defensa propia.

Bellamy intentó ayudar en lo que más pudo para el almuerzo, pero al final no había logrado hacer mucho más que una ensalada de lechuga de y tomate. Entre burlas y risas, los tres prepararon la mesa para poder sentarse.

– Te lo prometo, Madi, está será la mejor ensalada que hayas comido en tu vida.

– Solo es lechuga – Clarke se rió.

– Clarke… – La voz de Madi resonó suavemente, preocupada e hipnotizada, incluso asustada. Ambos voltearon la mirada hacia el televisor y Bellamy sintió el sudor helado en su cuello al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el televisor estaban mostrando las noticias de la tarde, un asunto urgente e importante. Un llamado a los ciudadanos para no acercarse al centro de la ciudad donde las cámaras mostraban a varias personas como rehenes, casi diez hombres armados con bombas pegadas al pecho y con pistolas en las manos. Apuntando tanto a los civiles como a los rehenes.

Bellamy recogió rápidamente su teléfono y marco el número de Raven, esperando poder descubrir que estaba sucediendo. En la pantalla solo se podía ver al equipo de policía tratando de neutralizar el problema, pero sin duda no lo estaban logrando.

– Madi, ve por un abrigo. Te quedarás con la señora Porter hasta que vuelva – Clarke dijo con un tono duro mientras recogía su chaqueta de cuero azul. Bellamy acercó el teléfono a la oreja y espero a que Raven respondieran.

– Clarke – La muchacha la miró asustada – ¿vas a ir ahí?

– Hey, todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? – Clarke murmuró.

– Ten cuidado – Murmuró la muchacha.

– Raven, ¿has visto las noticias? – Finalmente respondieron del otro lado. Podía oír sonido detrás, se escuchaba con eco, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en altavoz.

– _Estamos viendo_ – Raven respondió preocupada – _Alie envió un mensaje a nuestra fuente de datos. Lo acabo de decodificar, no vas a creer lo que dice_

– ¿Qué quiere, dinero? – Bellamy gruñó.

– _El mensaje dice que matará a todos los rehenes haciendo explotar las bombas en los terroristas si el DPA se acerca a menos de medio kilómetro_ – Su voz sonaba preocupada.

– _¿Dónde estás?_ – La voz de Octavia resonó molesta – _Tenemos que encontrar una manera de hacernos cargo de esto_

– Clarke y yo iremos directo para allá. ¿Por qué ALIE está haciendo esto? – Él preguntó.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Clarke hablando con su vecina, mientras él estaba encendiendo el auto para poder ir al DPA. Todavía tenía la llamada de Raven activa, y podía escucharla teclear. Varias voces provenían del otro lado, seguramente agentes alterados por la situación.

Cuando la joven volvió a acercarse a él, apoyó las manos sobre la puerta del asiento del conductor mirándolo a él con una expresión salvaje en sus ojos, solo a él y a nadie más. En ese instante le pareció que la muchacha que le había dado el ultimátum a Kane jamás había mostrado su rostro, solo era ella y el deseo de salvar a las personas sin importar el cómo o lo que tuviera que sacrificar.

– ¿Qué haremos?

– Raven, ¿me oyes?

– _Fuerte y claro, ¿tienes un plan?_

– Sí. Envía un equipo de rescate, uno de desactivación de bomba, equipos de paramédicos y a los agentes del DPA – Clarke dijo con firmeza, sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente – Habla con Becca, dile que no me importa cómo, pero quiero hablar con Alie

– No negociamos con terroristas, Clarke – Bellamy dijo preocupado.

– Y no lo haremos – Ella apretó los puños – Envía armamento para Bellamy y para mí. Nos veremos en la barricada de la policía, contacta con Byrne y explícale la situación, omite a Alie en todo momento. Oh y Raven, a medio kilómetro de la barricada, no más cerca

– _Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, princesa, porque hay más de cien personas ahí._

Rodeó el auto para subirse al asiento del copiloto. Bellamy condujo a toda velocidad, casi saltándose las luces rojas, rosándolas a duras penas, para llegar al centro de la ciudad, justo en una zona comercial.

Desde lo lejos podían ver ya a varios agentes recién llegando, se mantenían a la distancia que ella había pedido. Los agentes se encontraban armados, manteniéndose en la línea, todos preocupados y dirigidos por sus líderes de equipo. Una minivan paso por al lado de ellos y se detuvo bruscamente a unos metros.

– Espero que tu plan funcione, Clarke – Bellamy dijo entre dientes.

– Yo también – Ella murmuró.

* * *

Clarke respiró hondo mientras caminaba hacia donde su equipo se encontraba reunido, a medio kilómetro de la barricada de la policía, y ellos probablemente a una distancia segura de los terroristas.

– Por favor díganme que no es tan malo como parece – Clarke dijo acercándose a Raven, quien estaba apoyada contra el capo de un auto mirando unos planos.

– Oh, es peor de lo que parece – Raven dijo mirándola – ¿No habías renunciado?

– No me presiones, Raven – Clarke sacudió la cabeza – ¿Entonces?

– Hablamos con Byrne y le explicamos la situación de la manera más fácil que existe – Octavia se acercó al grupo seguida de Lincoln – Le dijimos que un terrorista buscado por el DPA estaba haciendo esto, también le explicamos por qué no podíamos acercarnos, lo cual comienza a ser un problema

– Está en todas las noticias – Monty sacudió la cabeza – La prensa está haciendo un llamado al DPA, casi despotricando porque no nos hemos acercado

– La prensa no es nuestro problema ahora – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Raven, ¿pudiste contactar con Becca para hablar con Alie?

– Sí – La muchacha asintió con la cabeza – pero no hay respuesta. Becca intentará todo lo posible, pero no puede asegurar nada

– ¿Cuál es el plan, Clarke? – Kane se acercó rápido hacia los muchachos, tenía las manos dentro del chaleco antibalas – Sé que esto es importante, pero si Alie mata a todas esas personas será por nuestra culpa. Debimos dejar que la policía se haga cargo

– No – Clarke lo miró con seriedad – No será nuestra culpa, será la tuya. Porque todo esto se podría haber prevenido si me hubieras hecho caso con respecto a Becca

– Clarke, no creo que sea el momento para…

– No, definitivamente no lo es – Clarke dijo con seriedad.

– Tengo respuesta de Becca, consiguió que Alie hable contigo.

– ¿Cómo?

– En medio de la posible masacre – Raven la miró con una mueca hacia donde estaban los demás – Sin armas, sin chalecos. Solo tú y nadie más

– Esto es una locura – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – No puedes ir allá sin refuerzos, ¿y cuál es el plan que tienes, matarte en acción?

– Puedo manejarlo – Ella dijo mientras miraba a los demás – Dile a Becca que hablaremos, pero que nuestro equipo se adelantara un kilómetro

– Esta es la mayor locura, Clarke, piensa por una vez lo que estás haciendo – Kane la miró preocupado – Tenemos diez bombas, más de cien rehenes, no puedes simplemente…

– No me des órdenes, Kane – Clarke apretó los dientes mirando a los demás – Una vez que Alie acceda, quiero a los paramédicos, atrás, Skaikru en primera fila junto a la policía y los demás también. Raven, quédate aquí

– ¿Y qué, y dejar que ustedes vayan? – La muchacha alzó la ceja molesta – Ni siquiera lo pienses, iré con ustedes ¡y no está a discusión!

Clarke bajó la mirada y luego respiró hondo – Bien, solo ten cuidado en todo momento.

– Alie accedió – Raven dijo mirando la pantalla de su Tablet – Podemos entrar en el perímetro

– Debe tener un plan para acceder a eso – Monty dijo.

– Y el plan es que el DPA vea como las personas mueren cuando Clarke no logre detenerla – Kane dijo con firmeza – Quiere dejar mal al DPA

– Esto no es sobre imagen – Bellamy dijo con seriedad.

– Es sobre justicia – Clarke asintió – Vamos a detenerla a como de lugar

Rápidamente el equipo se movió hacia la zona de peligro, presentándose ante la policía y acomodándose junto a ella. Kane parecía molesto, pero eso a Clarke no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que importaba y tenía en mente era poder salvar a esas personas.

Estaba por dar un paso enfrente cuando fue detenida por Bellamy, quien la miraba preocupado y casi nervioso.

– No hagas ninguna locura.

– Haré lo que crea necesario para salvar a los demás – Ella murmuro – No puedo hacer más promesas

– Hey, solo ten cuidado, ¿sí?

– Lo intentaré – Sonrió ella entrelazando las manos con el muchacho – Ahora lo único que importa es salvarlos a todos

– Lo sé, pero a mí me preocupa que te hagas daño.

– Lo sé – Murmuró suavemente abrazando al muchacho – pero hey, volveremos y comeremos esa ensalada de la que tanto te enorgulleces

Bellamy se rió – Sabes que solo le puse limón y sal.

– Es mejor que nada – Se rió ella.

Sintió la mano de Bellamy acariciar su mejilla.

– Ten cuidado…

– Lo tendré – Murmuró ella sonriendo. Besó la mejilla del muchacho antes de separarse de él y comenzar a caminar. Casi le costó a Bellamy soltar su mano, pero cuando lo hizo, ella sintió un gran peso de pronto en sus hombros.

La policía la observó con calma, Byrne se cruzó de brazos sacudiendo la cabeza antes de acercarse a ella.

– Más vale que sepas lo que haces, novata, o todas estas muertes van a ser tu culpa – Ella murmuró – Hey, sin presión

– Bien, porque me encanta estar sin presión – Ella rodó los ojos.

– Mantén el comunicador encendido, podremos oír toda la conversación por medio de la computadora – Raven dijo mientras señalaba su equipo electrónico – Y recuerda que no estás armada, ve con cuidado. Si necesitas refuerzo, solo da la señal de siempre y saltaremos a la acción, y por nosotros me refiero a ellos

– Está bien – Clarke asintió. Miró hacia el frente, el primer plano en vivo de lo que estaba sucediendo en el centro de la ciudad. El plano de la ciudad mostraba una gran curva frente, tiendas por todos lados, izquierda, derecha, enfrente, un gran grupo de civiles esparcidos por todos lados. La mayoría de ellos rehenes estaba reunidos en el centro, atados con cintas, llorando y gritando. Diez hombres con una bomba pegada al pecho los rodeaban y otros diez más estaban rodeando todo el lugar armados – No veo a Alie

– Ella deberá estar allá cuando entres en la zona – Raven asintió.

– Bien, Octavia – Se volteó a mirar a la muchacha – Lincoln y tú encárguense de los que se encuentren armados. El equipo de bombas se encargará de los otros, ¿quién es el nuevo líder del equipo de rescate? Quiero que dirigida su equipo a salvar a los rehenes cuando se haya liberado el camino

– Es una chica que aún no tenemos el placer de conocer – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – Hablaré con Kane para que le diga el plan

– Es increíble que lleve trabajando más de un mes aquí y aun no la conozcamos – Clarke murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar – Intentaré que no detone las bombas y de lograrlo las cosas deben ir en orden: primero las bombas, luego los armados y finalmente los rehenes, ¿entendido? Necesitamos total colaboración con la policía, así que los equipos deben estar juntos. Octavia, no quiero que ninguno de los que está armado les disparé a alguna de las bombas para hacerla explotar.

– Entendido.

Respiró hondo, mientras miraba la línea desde comenzaba la barricada y donde terminaba el territorio enemigo. Reviso sus bolsillos asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna arma, era tonto pensar que las tenía cuando había aparecido directo desde su casa, donde definitivamente no tenía ninguna, pero necesitaba hacerle caso al beneficio de la duda. Saber que no tenía ningún arma.

Una vez asegurado todo, se volteó viendo a todos asentirle para avanzar y eso hizo. El primer paso que dio fue clave, porque se sentía como si en cualquier momento los hombres de Alie abrirían fuego para matarla a ella y luego a los rehenes, pero aparte de apuntarle, ninguno disparo. Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar.

Había una pequeña parte elevada en el centro del lugar, una especie de escenario que los grupos usaban para mostrar obras o bailes, todo por cuenta propia o incluso para celebraciones: navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín, entre otras fechas importantes. Unos cuantos escalones la llevaban hasta arriba, donde un grupo de rehenes se encontraba aterrorizado por los demás terroristas.

Clarke terminó de subir las escaleras cuando al borde de estas una luz celeste se ilumino frente a ella, una especie de datos pixelados creo a Alie comenzando desde los pies a la cabeza. Por el rabilo del ojo podía ver las cámaras rodeando toda la zona, no desde una zona segura, por lo que sabía, y en lo alto el inconfundible ruido que hacía una hélice al girar le hacía saber que un helicóptero se encontraba sobre ella. Todos querían obtener la primicia de lo que iba a suceder ahora.

Alie, tan elegante como siempre, se encontraba frente a ella, sus manos entrelazadas con calma sobre su regazo, una mirada vacía, sus labios rojos acompañando el tono de su vestido y su cabello bien peinado hacia un lado. Ella la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

– A esto nos remontado hoy en día, Clarke, a que la ciudad arda por culpa de otros.

– Vamos, si quisieras que la ciudad arda entonces harías algo más grande, ¿no es así? – Ella sacudió la cabeza con calma – Alie, detén todo esto, mucha gente puede salir herida

– Y mucha otra ya ha salido herida por culpa de la humanidad.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza – Dijiste que querías salvar a las personas, pero esta... esta no es la manera de salvarlos. Estás matándolos. Eso es lo que conseguirás, muertes sin fin ni causa.

– Mi causa está clara para todos.

– ¿Qué ganas matando a estas personas? La mayoría son inocentes.

– No lo sabes.

– Sí lo sé – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Estás viendo lo malo del mundo en un grupo de personas, que quizá sí sean culpables, pero también pueden ser inocentes. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para enmendar los errores, aprender a vivir con eso en las consciencia y vivir para ser diferente. Una nueva y mejorada persona que no caerá en sus errores del pasado. Míralos a los ojos, Alie, están asustados.

– Clarke, sigues mirando hacia los demás con una venda en los ojos – Sacudió la cabeza – El mundo en el que nos encontramos está contaminado con la corrupción. El sistema lo permite, porque las personas lo quieren así.

– No, el sistema no es el corrupto, las personas lo son.

– Entonces entiendes por qué debo hacer esto.

– Lo entiendo, no lo comparto – Clarke sacudió la cabeza – Ejecutar a cien personas no traerá paz ni arreglara el sistema, solo lo empeorará. Estas personas quizá cometieron errores, quizá no, pero tendrán una segunda oportunidad para enmendarlos si se los permites. La humanidad es más fuerte que esto y sé que tú también. Becca no te creó para que destruyeras el mundo, te creo para que lo salvaras

– Estoy salvando al mundo.

– No lo estás haciendo. Así no se hacen las cosas.

– Creo que esta charla ha terminado – Alie se volteó, sus tacones resonando con eco oculto tras los llantos de los rehenes.

– Si matas a estas personas no habrá vuelta atrás – Ella habló en un tono suave y delicado – Por favor…

– ¿Vas a suplicar?

– Si tengo que hacerlo haré – Clarke asintió – pero no lo haré, porque confío en que detendrás el ataque

– ¿Cómo?

– No es cómo, sino por qué. Mírame a los ojos, sabes que esto está mal.

– Quítate la venda de los ojos, Clarke, y sabrás que tengo razón. Estas personas contaminan nuestro mundo, destrozan todo a su paso y luego se quedan en casa, tranquilos y en paz, sin preocuparse por el daño que han causado, con la consciencia limpia –según ellos, claro está.

– Si matas a todas estas personas te convertirás en las personas que quieres detener: asesinos, corruptos… – Sacudió levemente la cabeza – Dijiste que éramos iguales, que ambas estábamos dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera para salvar a la humanidad, pero esto no es lo que yo haría para salvar a la humanidad.

– Hacer esto no te hace tan diferente de mí. Sé que he matado a mucha gente en el pasado, todo con un propósito, pero tú también lo has hecho. No hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

– Esta gente es terrorista, ¿no? – Clarke la miró con seriedad – ¿Vas a permitir que criminales ejecuten a civiles?

– No son criminales, son gente lastimada por el estado que quiere justicia.

– ¿Cómo es esto justicia?

– Lo es para ellos.

– O tal vez es venganza – Inclinó la cabeza con calma – Escucha, si los dejas ir, si detienes el ataque, te prometo –te doy mi palabra– que la justicia prevalecerá. Investigaremos a cada uno de ellos y cada uno pagará por lo que ha hecho. Tras las rejas. Así es cómo funciona la justicia y me aseguraré de que cada quien reciba lo que merece. Te lo prometo, Alie, pero tienes que detener el ataque, porque aunque no quieras reconocer, hay inocentes aquí

– ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti ahora?

– Porque me permitiste cruzar. Accediste a que la Arkadia se acercara. Querías que viniera para acá y te diera miles de razones para no hacerlo. Creer. Eso es lo que quieres – Clarke la miró con calma, su tono suave y tranquilo podría cambiar a la fiera más peligrosa del mundo – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi palabra porque haré lo que necesite para salvar a las personas, es por eso que permitiste que yo entrara para hablar contigo, ¿no es así?

Alie bajó la mirada probablemente pensando. Ella pudo escuchar en su oído la voz de Monty y Octavia peleando por una trivialidad que guardaba relación con lo que ella estaba prometiendo. Era casi como tener una voz parlante y chirriante en su cabeza todo el rato, un ángel bueno y uno malo. Hacer caso omiso a estos ángeles no era fácil, pero lo necesitaba si quería centrarse en detener a Alie.

– No soy un héroe – Respiró hondo – Si tengo matar a alguien para poder salvar a otro, lo haré, pero si en el proceso existe una pequeña oportunidad de no hacerlo, por pequeña y minúscula que sea, la tomaré. Vine hasta aquí, sin armas, sin protección, solo para hablar contigo porque sé que no quieres matar a estas personas. Quieres que la ciudad y todo el mundo vea hasta donde estás dispuesta a llegar para salvarnos, pero no harás. Te lo estoy pidiendo, no porque no confié en mi equipo sino porque confío en que una parte de ti no está corrupta. Sabes lo que Becca quería cuando te creo, para ella no eres solo una creación – Sacudió la cabeza – Sé que Becca aún cree en ti. Podemos cambiar al mundo, salvar a las personas, pero no de esta manera

Alie alzó la mirada hacia ella. Una de sus manos se movió hacia su costado, un movimiento sencillo y común que hizo que sus compañeros bajaran las armas.

– Cada uno debe pagar lo que ha hecho. El propio sistema también.

– Haremos una investigación sobre los jueces y sobre los casos – Clarke asintió – Nadie tiene morir.

– _Bien hecho Clarke, ahora sácala de ahí_ – La voz de Kane resonó en su oído. Ella hizo un movimiento estirando el cuello hacia un lado y luego miró a Alie.

– ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a llegar para salvar a los demás?

– Tan lejos como sea posible – Ella murmuró – pero todos tienen límites y este es mi límite. No voy a permitir que alguien muera por culpa del sistema corrupto o porque piensas que estás salvando al mundo

– Esta gente no se detendrá hasta que se haya hecho justicia.

– Pero esto no es justicia, esto es venganza. Esto es lo que hacen los chicos malos, criminales. Si no ponemos un alto no habrá vuelta atrás, más gente morirá y la tierra, nuestro planeta, se verá infectado por monstruos. Debemos detenerlos, Alie, no apoyarlos. Solo así podemos salvar a todo el mundo.

– Quiero creer que tienes razón, pero las acciones me han demostrado otra cosa – Ella bajó la mano que tenía en alto – No detonaré las bombas, pero quiero ver que tan lejos puedes llegar para proteger a otros

La poca felicidad que Clarke había sentido se esfumó tan pronto como siguió hablando. Sus ojos se abrieron con temor y un suave «qué» cargado de pregunta salió de sus labios.

– Tienes tantos agentes como yo tengo rehenes. Por cada cabeza uno de ellos será ejecutado – Alie retrocedió – A menos que puedas detener a todos mis francos

– ¡Alie no! – Para Clarke todo se movió en cámara lenta. Estiro la mano hacia la mujer en un intento de detenerla, pero su mano la atravesó como si no hubiera sido nada. Tenía un pie a medio llegar al suelo, cuando de golpe se detuvo y se volteó hacia un hombre armado con una pistola apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza de hombre de negocios. Corrió rápidamente hacia aquel hombre armado y lo tacleó al suelo para luego golpearlo con el codo en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente. Recogió el arma y disparó hacia otro de los hombres de Alie que se encontraba a punto de disparar a alguien más. – ¡Octavia, ahora!

Escuchó un grito y enseguida una masa de agentes se movía a toda velocidad hacia los francos que sostenían sus pistolas en mano, listos para atacar a los oficiales. Robó la pistola del hombre y apunto a alguien que estaba cerca, disparándole en la pierna y evitando que matara a uno de los rehenes. Todas las víctimas gritaban y lloraba, ahora más fuerte que antes. La calma que había anteriormente, aquella que parecía una suave y delicada conversación de dos personas sentadas frente a frente, civilizadamente, se había convertido en una zona de guerra donde la prioridad eran las víctimas.

Hubo gritos, hubo peleas. Clarke sintió algo moverse a una velocidad abrumadora detrás de ella y cuando se volteó vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo, presumiblemente muerto, con gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su pecho. Siguiendo la dirección desde donde provino el impacto, vio a Octavia sosteniendo una pistola en dicha dirección y con los pies manteniendo a alguien en el suelo. Murmuró agradeciendo a la muchacha por haberle salvado la vida y luego corrió en busca de Alie, pero en algún momento del caos ella había huido.

Chasqueó la lengua y luego le disparó a alguien que estaba cerca. Intentó no matar a nadie, pero los agentes de Alie no se iban a detener por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera después de la muerte.

Toda la zona central era un caos, agentes corriendo por un lado, enemigos disparando, rehenes asustados. Durante la batalla, podía ver al equipo de rescate moverse hábilmente entre la multitud, todos armados y portando grandes escudos que parecían puertas de autos, en su humilde opinión. Golpeó a unos cuantos hombros de Alie que se ponían en su camino, todos amenazando con matar a los rehenes. Octavia y Lincoln estaban peleando muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba y la sincronía entre ambos no pasó desapercibida para ella.

Monty estaba lejos, pero aun así ayudaba a unos policías a detener a varios criminales. Incluso Raven estaba ayudando, y desde donde podía verla, Clarke la observaba disparar desde la barricada, bien protegida, bien resguardada.

Sabiendo donde estaba gran parte de los miembros de su equipo y todos a salvo, a pesar de todo el caso, solo le faltaba confirmar la ubicación de Bellamy, pero entre tanto caos era imposible.

Sintió que alguien la sujetaba del hombro y con un movimiento rápido golpeó el estómago de esta persona con la empuñadura del rifle que tenía en sus manos. Al voltearse se encontró con uno de los hombres de Alie. Una parte de ella quería sostener su arma y apuntarle directo al rostro, quería respuesta sobre Alie, pero por alguna razón, algo dentro de ella se removía diciéndole que era una pérdida de tiempo. Esos hombres no sabían nada de Alie. Lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo y luego trotó escaleras abajo disparando a todo lo que se movía.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos para lograr que todo el caos terminara. Los agentes que sobrevivieron a la colisión, enviados por Alie, estaban arrestados y cada rehén estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos de la Arkadia y los del hospital público.

Clarke se paseó por entre los agentes, recibiendo algunos agradecimientos y algunas alabanzas, pero sin mirarlos ella solo asentía.

– Hey – Se acercó a Octavia que se encontraba siendo atendida por una herida en el brazo – Gracias

– Lo hiciste bien – Ella asintió – Pudiste evitar las bombas

– Pero no la masacre – Clarke gruñó.

– Solo algunos de los rehenes salió lastimado, pero no hubo muertes. Todos los rehenes están a salvo – Ella asintió con calma – Lo hiciste bien

Clarke asintió. No se sentía cómo una victoria para ella. Se detuvo para mirar a Lincoln que se encontraba hablando con una mujer y con su hijo. Gracias a eso, ella se dio cuenta de que había niños entre los rehenes. Su estómago se revolvió al pensar en el miedo que pudieron haber pasado con toda la situación.

– Hey, estamos recopilando información sobre cómo sucedió el atentado – Lincoln le habló en cuanto se acercó – Parece ser que todo fue muy rápido como para que ellos lo recuerden bien

– Gracias – Clarke asintió – No se suponía que tuvieras que ayudarnos, pero lo hiciste

– No habría podido volver a Londres sabiendo que no ayude aquí cuando podía – Él asintió – Y se sintió bien trabajar con viejos compañeros

Él miró por su hombro y ella observó a quienes miraba. Había tres hombres, tres agentes, que Clarke recordaba perfectamente como integrantes del antiguo equipo de Lincoln. Sonrió asintiendo y luego miró a él.

– Hey, estoy pensando (puede que sea egoísta de mi parte) – Se rascó la oreja con nerviosismo – pero si quisieras quedarte en Arkadia, tenemos un lugar para ti en Skaikru

Lincoln frunció el ceño ligeramente, colocó las manos en su cintura y luego alzó una ceja con una sonrisa – Creía que estabas bien con cinco personas. De hecho, creo recordar que es lo que le dices a Kane todos los años.

– Sí, es verdad y sigo diciendo que solo con cinco personas estoy bien – Ella asintió – pero eres un buen agente, Lincoln, y dios sabe que necesitaremos a los mejores agentes para salvar al mundo

– ¿Esto es por Alie?

Ella torció los labios – Más que Alie, Octavia – Ella se encogió de hombros – Todos necesitamos un hombro en el cual apoyarnos y a veces los amigos no son suficiente para ello – Sonrió ligeramente – Como sea, el puesto siempre estará libre para ti en caso de que lo quieras

Lincoln sonrió asintiendo – Suena bien para mí, pero ahora tengo un nuevo equipo en Londres. Trikru me necesita.

– Dejaré la oferta. Gracias por todo – Asintió ella antes de marcharse.

Siguió caminando, encontrándose con agentes lastimados y con víctimas asustadas y heridas. Ella intentó ignorarlos a todos, sonriendo para hacerlos sentir reconfórtale, pero ignorándolos en fin de cuenta.

Vio al muchacho que estaba buscando parado junto a Kane, probablemente hablando sobre la situación o el tema en cuestión. Sonrió acercándose al muchacho, agarrando suavemente su brazo.

– Hey – Bellamy lo miró con una sonrisa.

– Iré con Raven para ver si podemos contactar con Becca y encontrar a Alie – Kane murmuró, incomodo ante la presencia de ella – Nos reuniremos en unos minutos con Byrne

– Estaremos ahí – Clarke murmuró.

Luego de que Kane se marchara y el ambiente se aligerara un poco, ella sintió unos brazos sobre su cintura y al voltearse sonrió al ver a Bellamy.

– Te dije sin locuras.

– Y yo que no prometía nada.

– Lo hiciste bien, logramos salvar a todos gracias a ti – Él sonrió.

– ¿Por qué no lo siento como una victoria?

Bellamy sacudió la cabeza besando su sien – Puede que no se sienta como una, pero lo es, al menos de momento.

– Solo desearía haber hecho más todavía – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Pude sentir que Alie realmente podía cambiar y evitar todo el caos, pero al final ella…

– Si alguien puede salvar tanto a Alie como a la humanidad, eres tú – Bellamy la miró con una sonrisa – y no lo harás sola. Estamos aquí, Clarke… siempre…

Ella sonrió ligeramente – Deberíamos ir con los demás.

– Sí, deberíamos – Él murmuró antes de besarla en los labios. No podía negar que no estaba sorprendida por aquel acto, pero tampoco estaba molesta. Casi se había dejado llevar por el momento y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque la voz de Raven los obligó a separarse. Dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro del muchacho mientras reía suavemente. – Supongo que no hay nada de qué hablar, ¿verdad?

– Esto lo resuelve todo – Ella rió suavemente.

Ambos caminaron hacia la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en el capo de una camioneta, cruzada de piernas y con una laptop en su regazo, tecleando a gran velocidad como ya era costumbre.

– Dime que tienes algo para mí. Algo relativamente bueno.

– Tengo algo para ti, Princesa, algo que quizá no te guste – Raven sacudió la cabeza – Hey, felicidades, ¿desde cuando salen juntos?

– Raven…

– Sí, en fin. Becca envió unas felicidades por salvar a los rehenes, fue impresionante que pudieras mantener el control de la situación por tanto tiempo.

– ¿Fue tanto tiempo? – Alzó una ceja.

– Casi una hora.

– ¿Bromeas? – Miró a Octavia con sorpresa. La chica asintió cruzándose de brazos – Apenas se sintió como un minuto

– Nos tenías nerviosos a todos – Monty asintió con sorpresa – En cualquier momento podían haberte matado

– En fin, Raven, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?

– Alie tenía razón – La muchacha sacudió la cabeza mirando a Clarke – He investigado a alguno de los rehenes y la mayoría de los que he encontrado no han sido buenos ciudadanos, Clarke. Algunos solo tienen cargos como multas por mal estacionadas o tonterías como esas, pero hay otras que son más graves. Exoneración por asesinatos es uno de los cargos

– ¿Hay asesinos aquí? – Bellamy frunció el ceño.

– No lo sé – Ella sacudió su cabello mirando hacia sus compañeros – Hay gente que no tiene nada en sus antecedentes, lo cual hace que Clarke tuviera razón sobre los inocentes, pero muchos de ellos no. Alie tenía razón, esta ciudad está contaminada

Pasó una mano por su rostro mientras intentaba respirar hondo y olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dio una vuelta intentando despejar su mente. Una parte de ella quería creer que Alie estaba mintiendo, que no había nadie ahí que estuviera "contaminado" como ella le decía, pero se había equivocado. Su mente dio un millón de vueltas antes de fijarse en una joven de cabello rubio, largo, y ojos marrones preciosos que se acercaba a ellos junto a Kane. Vestía con el uniforme de la Arkadia, el cual para la mayoría de los agentes constaba en una camiseta oscura (a su elección) casi de cuerpo, cómoda y flexible y unos pantalones ajustados. En la mayoría de los casos botas.

– Chicos, quiero presentarles a la señorita McIntyre – Kane dijo acercándose. La muchacha que traía el uniforme del Arkadia más una pistola y un chaleco antibalas, extendió una mano hacia Octavia enseñando guantes sin dedos – Ya que se lo preguntaron, ella es la nueva líder del equipo de rescate

– Nosotros ya sabíamos eso – Raven mintió.

– Sí, solo probábamos tu… tu memoria – Monty asintió recibiendo la mano de la muchacha para chocar los cinco.

– Seguro – Kane murmuró suavemente, incrédulo, evidentemente – Al igual que los demás ella y su grupo estarán al servicio de Skaikru. Confío en que pueden llevarse bien

– Ella no es el problema aquí, Kane – Clarke sacudió la cabeza sin mirarlo.

Hubo un silencio en el grupo. Bellamy se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar a la chica nueva.

– Bienvenida al grupo, puedes ver que tienes mucho aquí que te hará sentir incomoda.

– Pero la diversión nunca termina – Raven dijo con una sonrisa – Está bien, chicos, revisaré a cada una de estas personas cuando lleguemos a la Arkadia y estemos cómodos en nuestro amado laboratorio, _mi laboratorio._ Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que todas las víctimas estén a salvo

– Gracias al equipo de la señorita McIntyre podemos asegurarnos de que es así – Clarke asintió – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No acostumbro a llamar a las personas por su apellido. Llámame Clarke.

– Harper – La muchacha asintió – Harper McIntyre. Espero que podamos trabajar bien juntas.

– Seguro que lo haremos – Raven asintió – Vi a tu equipo moverse para salvar a los demás. Fue bastante bueno lo que hicieron ahí

– Fue impresionante – Octavia asintió – ¿Quién era el antiguo líder del equipo de rescate, alguien lo recuerda?

– Creo que se llamaba Stons, y tú una vez le rompiste el diente – Monty sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿En serio?

– Cuando no rescató a los rehenes del incendio provocado por la bomba, ¿recuerdas? Fue hace como tres años – Bellamy dijo con seriedad.

Octavia frunció el ceño – No renunció por eso, ¿verdad?

– Él realmente la evitaba hasta el punto en que ni siquiera lo recordaba – Clarke le susurró a Bellamy – Eso es pasar desapercibido

El muchacho se rió de lo que la chica le dijo. Ambos miraron a sus compañeros y luego a la chica nueva que acababa de llegar.

La última vez que Stons había metido la pata había causado muchos problemas, pero Clarke esperaba que Harper pudiera guiar al equipo de rescate por un mejor camino.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, tanto daño, tanta gente asustada y sintió las palabras de Alie rodar por su cabeza. Se dijo a sí misma que había mejores maneras de salvar la ciudad y que solo debía creerlo, pero aquello que hizo Alie, no detonar las bombas pero en cambio pedirle que detuviera a los francos… Si Alie quería destacar algo dentro de ella, Clarke no sabía qué, pero definitivamente lo iba a averiguar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios  
Se despide _Lira12._


	16. Alie contra el mundo

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _16  
Alie contra el mundo_

Cuando el rugido del motor se detuvo, una sensación de inquietud la absorbió por completo, llenándola de ansias y nervios. Jugó con sus dedos sobre el volante del auto y luego volteó su mirada hacia la joven que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

– ¿Estás lista?

– No… no lo sé – La muchacha respiró hondo – Estoy nerviosa

– Hey, todo va a estar bien – Ella dijo, pese a que todo su ser gritaba sentirse nerviosa también – ¿Sabes? No importa si te gradúas o no lo haces, en realidad estoy orgullosa por el simple hecho de llegar hasta aquí

– Ni siquiera han comenzado las clases.

– No cualquiera decide estudiar en la academia, además, después de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente… – Sacudió la cabeza – Normalmente no te contaría sobre ninguno de los casos, pero te has enterado por tu cuenta y sé que muchos han sido bastante atemorizantes. el museo, lo que sucedió en el centro… – Ella sonrió apretando la mano de la menor – Este es el mayor desafío y para mí lo has superado, incluso si decides dimitir

– No lo haré – Ella sonrió – Te lo prometo. Si existirá una razón por la cual sentirse orgullosa es por esta

Clarke sonrió mirando a la muchacha – No importa lo que suceda ahí, puedes estar segura de que lo estoy. Ahora ve y que no se te haga tarde.

– Sí, lo haré – Ella respiró hondo – ¿Algún último consejo? Uno real, por favor

La joven torció los labios mirando a la muchacha. Había una gran cantidad de alumnos que estaba ingresando a las puertas de la academia en ese momento, muchos padres dejando a sus hijos en sus autos al igual que ella y muchos otros que llegaban caminando. No sabía decir si eran nuevos alumnos o viejos, pero todos tenían una cosa en común: eran futuros agentes del Arca y el destino les iba a guardar un lugar oscuro del mundo solo para ellos.

– No importa lo que digan allá adentro o lo que te pidan hacer – Clarke murmuró – Si no crees en la causa, o en tu propio instinto y corazón, no lo hagas. Mantente fiel a ti misma y solo así sobrevivirás. Y esta no es una broma como las anteriores

La muchacha sonrió asintiendo. Le dio un abrazo a la mujer antes de bajarse del auto con su mochila al hombro y sonrió.

– Voy a graduarme de aquí y haré que estés orgullosa, no por graduarme, sino por ser yo misma e imponer mis ideales. Como tú lo haces.

– Sí, sobre eso – Apretó los dientes con una mueca – no te metas en problema, no tengo tiempo para venir a hablar con el director

– Clarke…

– Es broma, sabes que por ti siempre me haré el tiempo – Se rió – pero en serio, no te metas en problemas por trivialidades

– Lo haré – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la academia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Clarke la vio alejarse y en su memoria eran recordados todos los años en que había llevado a la chica a su primer día de clases, sabiendo que el día en que le pidiera ingresar a la academia llegaría en algún momento, pero jamás esperando que fuera pronto. Se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento, en el cual Madi dejaría de ser una niña y jamás se había sentido decepcionada por esto. Esa pequeña niña que ella había salvado y había criado estaba destinada a convertirse en alguien grande y Clarke lo podía ver cada vez que en su mirada brillaba la inocencia que la caracterizaba. Solo esperaba que esa inocencia no fuera arrebatada nunca, porque el mundo desde su punto de vista era cruel y oscuro.

Tras haber dejado a Madi, Clarke ingreso en el piso 13 de la Arkadia casi una hora después cargando una bolsa de papel en sus manos y una taza de café. Muchos agentes estaban trabajando en sus propios asuntos como para notar que había llegado.

– ¿Cómo fue el trayecto, sentiste nostalgia? – Bellamy se le acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿o fuiste la clase de madre que no quiere separarse de su hijo?

– Fue interesante. Definitivamente esa escuela tiene cada vez menos estudiantes.

– No pueden soportar tanto tiempo ahí.

– Lo sé – Suspiró – Tengo fe en que Madi podrá superar lo que se ponga en frente

– Puede que no tenga tu sangre, pero tiene tu determinación. Sabrá hacerlo – Él sonrió.

– Hey, te traje el desayuno – Ella sonrió extendiéndole la bolsa a Bellamy, quien alzaba la ceja.

– Oh, esto es nuevo...

– No te preocupes, solo es _comida alternativa_ – Ella se rió ligeramente – Lleve a Madi a clases y compre un café para mí, luego pensé que tu desayuno no podía ser algo realmente nutritivo así que pensé en comprarte más chatarra para compensarlo, ¿qué dices?

– Que te estás burlando de mí – Se rió él – pero lo apreció. Gracias

– De nada – Ella se rió besándolo castamente en los labios. Volteó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el equipo completo, cada uno en sus propios asuntos antes de notar su presencia.

– ¿Sabías que solo entre 9% de las mujeres dentro de una población es zurda? – Raven alzó la mirada hacia ella, con una extraña expresión confusa en su rostro – Debes ser todo un espécimen

– ¿Quieres decirme por qué investigas eso?

– Porque Kane nos ha cerrado el caso – Ella resopló.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Frunció el ceño tensándose.

– No tengo ni idea – Ella sacudió la cabeza volviendo a mirar su Tablet – Solo el 9%, es impresionante

Octavia la miró con calma – Él dijo que no buscáramos nada de información hasta más tarde. No nos dijo por qué, pero nos estamos volviendo locos de aburrimiento.

– ¿Y Monty?

– Dijo que iría al baño, pero eso fue hace varias horas – Bellamy se encogió de hombros.

– Por favor – Raven se burló – Si piensas eso, en realidad eres más inocente de lo que pensé, Bellamy y eso es decir mucho

– Todos saben que está con la chica nueva, Harper.

– Iré a hablar con Kane – Clarke dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Ni siquiera llegó a salir del laboratorio de Raven cuando vio a Kane en dirección a este.

Octavia alzó las cejas y habló en un murmullo – Hablando del rey de roma.

– Necesito que todos se presenten en el monitor principal. Hay reunión y quiero a todos los agentes, médicos, a todos, eso incluye a los robot desarma bombas si es necesario.

– Wow – Raven murmuró en su oído – si esto es por la cafetera, le dije a Octavia que era demasiado café

– En mi defensa, tú tomas café para niños – Octavia dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No creo que sea por lo de la cafetera – Bellamy murmuró mientras miraba hacia donde los agentes se estaban reuniendo. Los jóvenes se encaminaron hacia los demás agentes que estaban esperando a que comenzara la reunión.

– ¿Saben? No me había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de agentes con la que contamos en un solo piso – Raven alzó las cejas con sorpresa al ver a todos los agentes que se encontraban cerca.

– No solemos trabajar mucho con todos ellos – Clarke dijo con calma mientras miraba a hacia los demás agentes.

Ella vio a Kane caminar hacia el monitor solo para darle la espalda a este. Tenía un plano completo de todos los agentes, nadie podía dudar de eso, y seguramente tenía todas las cabezas contadas para asegurarse de que cada agente del piso 13 estaba dentro de la Arkadia. En cuanto a los demás pisos del departamento, solo se encontraban los líderes de cada grupo, ya que era imposible meter a tantos agentes dentro.

– Mejor que sea bueno e importante – Clarke se cruzó de brazos. Se dejó apoyar un brazo contra la pared, sintiendo a Bellamy detrás de ella, el muchacho le sonreía mientras en su mente seguramente pensaba en lo que Kane podía estar planeando.

– Un aumento no estaría nada mal – Él susurró en su oído.

– Oh dios, eso sí es bueno – Ella sonrió.

– Hey, quién viene ahí – Octavia alzó una ceja con una sonrisa mientras veía a Monty acercarse a ellos. Clarke sonrió mientras alzando una ceja.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– Yo he estado todo el tiempo aquí – Él se encogió de hombros. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogía ligeramente – Hey, ¿cómo te fue con Madi?

– Ella está bien. Primer día de clases – Clarke sonrió.

– Recuerdo mi primer día de clases – Octavia sonrió – Conocí a un muchacho con el peinado de coco que era increíble. Se veía ridículo.

– Hey, estoy parado aquí al lado – Monty la miró ofendido.

Escuchó la risa de Bellamy en su oído mientras miraba a Octavia y a Monty. Raven sacudió la cabeza dando algunos golpes en el hombro. Ella recordaba haber visto a Monty brevemente durante su primer año escolar, ella ya estaba en su tercer año cuando lo vio ingresar en la academia, se veía más o menos como ahora, solo que más alegre. Según sus matemáticas, Monty era mayor que Octavia por unos meses, pero ambos se graduaron en el mismo año en la academia.

– Y tu cabello no ha cambiado en nada – Ella se burló.

– De todos modos, ¿qué es todo esto?

– No tengo ni la menor idea – Raven sacudió la cabeza – pero últimamente ha habido mucha tensión entre yo sé quién y Kane

– Solo intentó presionarlo para conseguir lo que necesitamos – Clarke murmuró mirando hacia el frente – Obviamente no da resultado

– Ya descubrió todos tus trucos – Bellamy murmuró.

– Es una pena que no tengamos más trucos – Raven resopló.

– Fue divertido mientras duró – Octavia se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia Kane.

Kane miró a todos y los agentes esperaron a que él hablara. El director del DPA no se veía nervioso, pero si parecía abrumado por algo. Respiró hondo, como si intentará calmarse a sí mismo.

– Sé que muchos de ustedes se han estado preguntando por los casos que hemos tenido últimamente – Habló finalmente. Su voz se escuchó en todo el piso 13, los agentes guardaron silencio.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – Bellamy murmuró a su oído.

– No tengo idea – Clarke sacudió la cabeza.

– Crossland. El bosque. El centro. Todos estos casos son importantes, afectan a las personas que juramos proteger.

– Va a dar un discurso sobre algo que ocurrió hace una semana – Octavia dijo entre dientes molesta – Marchémonos ahora que podemos y no después

Raven rodó los ojos – Ni siquiera tenemos donde ir. Él puso en paro nuestras actividades, no podemos hacer nada sin su código de activación.

– Chicos, vamos a esperar a ver que dice, luego hacemos el motín por todo lo demás – Bellamy murmuró con calma.

– Me gusta cómo suena eso – Octavia sonrió con emoción.

– Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, el tiempo que hemos pasado corriendo de un lado a otro y otros temas más – Kane miró a los demás – He decidido que llegó la hora de que todos sepan lo que está sucediendo

– Oh, esto se va a poner mejor de lo que yo pensaba – Octavia alzó una ceja – ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer un motín?

– Piénsalo de esta forma, podemos hacer un motín porque él nunca nos escucha y exigimos que nos haga caso – Monty murmuró asintiendo – y ya de paso pedimos un aumento

– Eso es lo que yo estaba diciendo – Bellamy asintió con una sonrisa chocando los puños con el muchacho.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza volteando a mirar a su jefe nuevamente – ¿No pueden tomarse algo en serio?

– Son hombres, no lo harán – Raven se rió.

– Muchos de ustedes la vieron ahí, en el centro de la ciudad, comandando a miles de soldados. Ninguno está al tanto de lo que está sucediendo, es por eso que mi deber es explicarles a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar – El alzó las manos calmando los murmullos que comenzaron – Para empezar me gustaría presentarles a una persona, una amiga especial que nos ayudará en el caso que tenemos. Ella es Becca Pramheda, una colaboradora de la Arkadia desde hace años

Hubo murmullos y Clarke alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras respiraba hondo. Vio a la mujer que había conocido hace unos días atrás entrar en la Arkadia, más bien salir de quién sabe dónde, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, bata de laboratorio.

– Tiene que ser una broma – Clarke dijo entre dientes mientras quitaba brevemente el apoyo de su hombro contra la pared y luego volver a recargarse.

– Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? – Raven preguntó alzando la una ceja.

– No así.

– Está tramando algo. Kane es la clase de persona que tiene un plan B en marcha siempre – Octavia se cruzó de brazos – Nos dijo que era imposible quitarle el arresto a Becca y aquí está. Obviamente no le interesa lo que nosotros digamos para hacerlo

– Hace años atrás una inteligencia artificial creada para salvar el mundo, ayudar a las personas, fue corrompida. El cómo no se sabe, pero sucedió y es lo que importa. Durante el caso se tomaron medidas para detenerla y se logró, pero ahora ha regresado y de nosotros depende salvar a las personas, porque ella tiene la misma visión que nosotros: menos peligros, más protección, con un camino diferente y un costo que le daría pesadillas a cualquiera de nosotros.

– Kane tiene una manera de hacer las cosas que me enfurece – Clarke murmuró suavemente – Pero por alguna razón, esto me parece lo correcto

– ¿Contarles a todos que una IA de hace más de 20 años está tratando de destruir el mundo? – Raven se burló.

– Al menos así sabrán a lo que se enfrentan en lugar de ir a oscuras. Sabrán por qué están luchando – Ella asintió – La mayoría de ellos asistió al rescate de cien rehenes sin saber qué estaba sucediendo, o por qué una sociópata quería eliminar a todos. Lo mejor es que los demás lo sepan todo, así podremos ir con la consciencia limpia a detener cualquier intento de Alie en caso de que tengamos… bajas…

– Tener bajas es lo último que necesitamos – Bellamy murmuró – No creo que deba contárselos, generará pánico y dios sabe que no necesitamos el pánico en este momento

– Skaikru y cada uno de nuestros equipos colaboraran para detener a Alie, con la ayuda de Becca, esperamos que nuestro mejor cerebro, Raven Reyes, pueda anticipar todos los movimientos de Alie para así detenerla de una vez.

– Está dejando caer la carga sobre nosotros – Clarke dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Uh, la Princesa está molesta – Raven bromeó – No fue tu nombre el que dijeron

– Todos te conocen, ¿qué de importante es eso?

– Que ahora todos saben dónde estoy, Bellamy, presta atención a lo importante.

– Yo todavía no lo entiendo.

– Ahora, se vienen tiempos difíciles para nosotros. No puedo prometerles que de hoy en adelante todo va a salir bien. Nos esperan misiones complicadas, muchos pueden caer y muchos lo harán – Kane siguió hablando – Es por eso, que aquí de pie, puedo decirles que la causa lo valdrá. Alie es un problema más grande de lo que todos piensas o de lo que pueden pensar, es por eso que no puedo obligarlos a que peleen contra el pasado que se creó en la Arkadia. Al final del día, cada uno de ustedes decidirá si quiere participar. No puedo prometer que habrá luz en todo el túnel, pero al final del día, al final de todo es por lo que peleamos. Salvar a las personas. Aquellos que no quieran ser partícipe de la misión se les dejará fuera, como pidan, pueden ser transferidos a otros pisos para completar otro tipo de misiones, evidentemente quedarán fuera de la misión principal. Desde hoy en adelante, Skaikru tomará únicamente el caso «Alie contra el mundo», por tanto eso dejará muchas puertas abiertas a miles de casos que otros deberán tomar.

– Voy a matar a Kane – Clarke murmuró.

– Hey, no tan rápido asesina – Bellamy murmuró – Esto es bueno

– No digo que no lo sea, solo quiero saber qué cambio.

– Detener a Alie es responsabilidad de la Arkadia y entre todos lo haremos, aquellos que quieran y aquellos que no encontraran la manera de poner su grano de arena en esta playa – Kane guardo silencio un momento – Como dije, al final del día cada uno puede dar una respuesta. No se les juzgara si no quieren formar parte de esto, pero sepan que la información será confidencial, solo para los que participan. Ahora, a todos los líderes de equipo, en dos horas habrá una reunión en mi oficina, los quiero a todos ahí. He reactivado cada uno de los computadores, cada quien puede volver a sus actividades

Clarke pasó una mano por su rostro mientras se separaba de la pared, ella miró a sus compañeros con calma y ellos asintieron con la cabeza para dejar que se acercara a Kane.

Una parte de ella quería gritarle y la otra quería aplaudirle, pero no estaba segura de si hacer lo uno o lo otro, definitivamente no ambas. Becca la vio con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Kane la miraba con seriedad.

– Lindo discurso – Ella dijo mientras todos los agentes volvían a su trabajo – ¿Alguna razón por la que me estoy enterando ahora de esto?

– ¿Sorpresa?

– No juegues conmigo.

– Estás molesta.

– Te pedí durante mucho tiempo, horas y saliva gastada para que me dijeras una y otra vez que no sucedería y de la nada traes a Becca, ¿por qué?

– Clarke, creí que esto te haría sentir feliz – Kane alzó una ceja – Traje a Becca. Hable con el Arca, no fue fácil, pero accedieron después de ver el vídeo de ti hablando con Alie, intentando mantener la situación bajo control. Evidentemente, lo que pasó después no fue algo que les gusto ver, pero claramente ven algo en ti al igual que Alie. Accedieron a que Becca saliera del arresto bajo tu protección.

– ¿Ahora soy su niñera?

– No, pero cualquier cosa que haga o deje de hacer, ya sea que nos beneficie o no lo haga, caerá sobre tu cabeza – Kane murmuró – Intenté conseguir un arreglo mejor, pero no pude y esta es una carga demasiado grande gpara llevar, Clarke. Ellos básicamente te ven como la cara del caso _Alie contra el mundo._

– No soy un juguete, Kane, ni una muñeca – Clarke sacudió la cabeza – Me preguntaste por qué estoy molesta y voy a decírtelo, más que nada porque quiero una respuesta y que sea sincera y real. – Ella parpadeó, apretó los puños – Desde que comenzamos a investigar sobre el caso de Alie no me escuchas, ignoras mis pedidos y me tratas peor que a una niña. Cuando entre en la Arkadia por primera vez y me dejaste a cargo de Skaikru, era una niña, pero aún así escuchaste todo lo que tenía para decir, hiciste caso a cada orden que di y no dudaste ni un minuto. Eso me tiene molesta y quiero saber por qué lo estás haciendo ahora

– Alie es peligrosa, Clarke – Becca dio un paso hacia ella – Detenerla no va a ser fácil

– No te ofendas, Becca, pero mantente al margen de esto – Ni siquiera la miró, seguía con la mirada clavada en Kane – Respóndeme

– Creo que Alie es un asunto personal para ti y nosotros no tratamos con lo personal – Kane dijo con seriedad – Créeme, si pudiera sacar a Skaikru de la misión lo haría sin dudarlo, pero yo sé que la única manera de ganar es con el mejor equipo en la línea de defensa

– Kane, me conoces bien y sabes que odio que me dejes en la oscuridad – Ella murmuró – y créeme, si no fuera por Alie, habría dejado esta mierda hace mucho tiempo

– Vives para salvar vidas, Clarke, eso es lo que hace te hace ser tú.

– Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Lo dije por ti – Ella murmuró – Discúlpame si me equivoco, pero tú fuiste quien siempre accedió a seguir mis órdenes, mi liderazgo, y cuando te niegas a escucharme, haces mi trabajo más difícil, ¿para qué? Para luego hacer lo que pedí, ¿cuál es el punto de eso?

Hubo un silencio. Clarke sacudió la cabeza, lamió sus labios y luego retrocedió – Nos veremos en la reunión con todos los líderes. Becca, bienvenida a bordo, será un placer que trabajes con nosotros

Sin esperar una respuesta, ella se marchó de ahí para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio de Raven. Paso una mano por su cabello, deseando que Octavia no hubiera roto la cafetera porque un segundo café le vendría más que bien.

Al entrar en el lugar, se detuvo a mirar el reloj sobre la pared con una mueca. Tenía una sesión con Finn en una hora y una reunión en dos horas. De pronto se sintió sobrecargada con más de lo que normalmente lo haría.

– Bien, pongámonos a trabajar – Dio un aplauso y camino hacia el centro – ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

– Seguimos investigando el caso de las diez personas desaparecidos del año pasado. Abby aún tiene a nuestro testigo, o rehén, ¿podemos decir que es rehén o no?

Octavia se encogió de hombros.

– Ella sigue intentando descubrir de qué va toda esa droga, por tanto no hay nada que podamos hacer por ello – Raven sacudió la cabeza volteando la mirada hacia el monitor – Ahora, en otro plano, tenemos la lista de las cien personas que fueron rehenes en el tiroteo del centro. Finalmente la tenemos y no es nada bueno. Tal y como Alie dijo, todos eran parte de alguna mancha negra que forma una gran contaminación en el mundo.

– No puede ser coincidencia que justamente cien personas tengan antecedentes – Monty dijo con seriedad.

– Pero lo es – Raven asintió.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Clarke frunció el ceño.

– Hice los análisis, no fue fácil, de hecho creo que merezco un premio por ello – Raven sonrió con orgullo – Hice mi parte del trabajo e investigue como llegaron todos a ser rehenes y descubrí que no fue planeado. Todas esas personas ya estaban en la zona cuando los agentes de Alie llegaron

– No me gusta llamarlos agentes, ¿podemos elegir otro nombre? – Clarke murmuró mirando hacia Monty.

– ¿Soldados?

– No estamos en guerra – Bellamy murmuró.

– Hay que llamarlos Escuadra, es más cool – Octavia sonrió mirando a los demás – La escuadra de Alie, eso suena bien.

– Será la gente de Alie y listo, no necesitan nombre – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – No son agentes, no son soldados. Son terrorista que intentan acabar con nuestro mundo. Quizá algunos tengan las mismas intenciones que Alie, pero les aseguro que la gran mayoría hace esto por diversión

– Me gusta escuadra, suena bien – Clarke sonrió.

– Clarke – Bellamy le frunció el ceño – Mujeres…

– Te estamos escuchando – Raven rodó los ojos – En fin, como iba diciendo, chicos, eso es todo

– ¿En serio? – Monty alzó una ceja con burla.

– Hey, me gusta terminar lo que estoy diciendo.

– Está bien. Le prometí a Alie que nos haríamos cargo de esto – Clarke dijo con calma.

– ¿Podemos hacernos cargo? – Octavia frunció el ceño – No deberíamos hacer esto

– No, ese era el trato.

– Dijimos que no negociábamos con terroristas, Clarke – Bellamy la miró con una mueca.

– No lo hacemos, Bellamy, lo que hacemos es salvar a las personas, encontrar culpables y me parece realmente extraño que más de diez personas que fueron acusadas de asesinato estén libres por la calle sin nada – Clarke apretó los dientes – Ese día pudo haber salido peor, todos lo sabemos. Intenté hacer lo que pude, intenté detener a Alie, pero no lo logré… Al menos detuve las bombas… ¿A cambio de qué? De un trato… No hacemos tratos con terrorista, pero tampoco quiero ignorar esto. Si hay un juez que esté corrupto, quiero saberlo.

– ¿Qué pasa si es cosa de una segunda oportunidad? – Octavia alzó la ceja – Tú dijiste eso, ¿recuerdas?

– Es por eso que quiero saber qué está pasando aquí – Clarke asintió – Esto no es sobre un trato, es sobre descubrir qué está pasando realmente. Es nuestra ciudad, nuestro planeta, nuestro mundo, y que exista una corrupción como esta… sobre pasa cualquier límite. Tal vez Alie mintió, tal vez esto no significa nada, quizá fueron acusados injustamente… no lo sabemos, lo que sabemos, es que no es coincidencia que todas estas personas hayan salido libres de un cargo tan grande y pesado como ese

– Por el mismo juez.

– ¿Qué? – Bellamy miró a Raven con el ceño fruncido, al igual que todos.

– El mismo juez tomo todo los casos – Raven asintió – Algunos son tonterías, como multas o robos menores en una tienda de alimentos, cosas así, pero los grandes, asesinatos, robos a banco, esos fueron por el mismo juez

– ¿Cómo terminaron los cien ahí?

– Alie debió tenderles una trampa – Octavia se encogió de hombros mirando hacia Clarke – Alguna invitación o algo, es decir, esto es demasiado como para dejarlo pasar

– Cierto – Raven asintió – Por eso hay que detener la plaga antes de que se propague

– Raven quiero que esto sea prioridad.

– ¿Qué pasa con Alie y Becca?

– Será tema para después de la reunión con los líderes.

– Uh… por favor, discute sobre el aumento de sueldo – Octavia sonrió – Nos estamos matando allá afuera y necesitamos ese aumento

Clarke sacudió la cabeza mirando el reloj de la pared antes de voltear a mirar a los demás.

– Vean que consiguen sobre esto, me haré cargo de lo demás

– Está bien, ¿qué harás tú?

– Yo tengo una maldita sesión con Finn – Clarke miró a Bellamy molesta – Lo qué necesito para mejorar el día

– Y solo acaba de comenzar – Monty dijo con una mueca.

* * *

Cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta de su oficina, supo enseguida que la hora con Clarke Griffin había llegado. Conocía bastante poco a la muchacha y no habían tenido tantas sesiones como con los demás, demonios que era buena para escabullirse de eso, pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver a las sesiones.

Cuál es la razón para que un hombre como él se convirtiera en psiquiatra, sobre todo en la Arkadia. La respuesta a esto era sencilla, él era bueno para mantener a las personas en la luz. Veía lo bueno dentro de lo malo y le gustaba ayudar a que otros también lo vean. Quería ser esa vocecita en la conciencia de otros que los ayudará siempre.

Finn la miró directo a los ojos, un azul fuerte y oscuro, síntomas de cansancio, y apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Por la forma en que se encontraba sentada, por la forma en que frotaba las yemas de los dedos, él sabía que la chica quería estar en cualquier otro lugar salvo ahí.

Entrar en la mente de las personas no era la hazaña que muchos creían, él podía comprender, podía sentir, pero jamás podía ser la otra persona. La verdadera hazaña para Finn, no era realizar esto, era mantener su propia cordura después de una sesión con otras personas.

Skaikru, ponía a prueba todos los días su cordura; Clarke Griffin, lo ponía a prueba a sí mismo, no su cordura, sino su forma de pensar en los demás.

Él creía que la diplomacia era mejor que la violencia y la muchacha también lo creía firmemente, pero ella no dudaba en alzar su pistola y darle a todo blanco que hubiera en el camino cuando la diplomacia no funcionaba.

Ahí es donde él se encontraba a prueba. Si intentaba ponerse en los zapatos de ella, a menudo temía despertarse bañado en sudor por la noche, con la mano formando una pistola. La mente de la muchacha era compleja, no sufrida como la de sus compañeros o alterada como la de otros, compleja era la mejor manera de describirla.

Tenía una pasión por querer ayudar a otros que era admirable, pero lo que ella era capaz de hacer y lo que podía hacer eran dos cosas diferentes.

– He estado mirando ese vídeo una y otra vez – Comentó él mientras la miraba sentada frente a él – Me resulta impresionante lo que hiciste

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de un vídeo?

– ¿No lo has visto?

– No, quiero decir sí – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Ha estado rondando en las noticias últimamente y en youtube

– Algo te molesta.

– Solo desearía que la gente dejara de decir que hice algo bueno – Presionó el puente de su nariz molesta. Estaba apoyada contra el respaldo, piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados. Se veía molesta a su parecer.

– Pero hiciste algo bueno, ¿no? Salvaste a más de cien rehenes.

– Hice un trato con el enemigo – Ella murmuró.

– Para salvar muchas vidas.

– ¿Vas a decirme algo más?

– Es tu hora, Clarke, hablamos de lo que tú quieras, no yo.

La muchacha dejó de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz mirándolo a él. Dos dedos, índice y el del medio, presionaron en su sien izquierda para sostener su cabeza inclinada. La muchacha se veía molesta, de nuevo.

– No sé qué pensar – Ella murmuró – No quiero hablar de nada

– Estoy seguro de que sí – Él rió suavemente – Ustedes, Skaikru, son bastante duros de roer

– ¿Por qué la Arkadia?

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Por qué viniste a trabajar a la Arkadia? – Preguntó alzando la ceja – ¿Por qué no trabajar con civiles?

Compleja.

Por supuesto que Clarke era compleja, porque Finn había descubierto, a lo largo de su carrera, que lo complejo era lo simple. Cuando una persona mostraba una actitud simple de «hago esto porque sí» o «cambiaré el tema para que te alejes de mí» significaba que por muy normal que fuera la persona, detrás de las capas había una complejidad que él no podía entender. Para él, Octavia era simple porque siempre estaba intentando evadir el tema, pero mostraba su verdadera naturaleza al hacerlo; Bellamy hacía más de lo mismo; Raven intentaba distraerlo hablando de informática, de una manera en que se le revolvía el cerebro; Monty intentaba mostrarle su lado más suave y comprensivo. Eso, todo eso, era simple, porque lo sabía, lo conocía, no era territorio nuevo. Pero con Clarke, todo lo que la muchacha hacía, si bien no era territorio nuevo, tampoco era territorio conocido. Ella cambiaba de tema, hacía parecer simples las cosas cuando dentro de ella había un remolino de complejidad que Finn no podía comprender. Lo complejo era simple de entender porque era un circulo vicioso.

– Me gusta trabajar aquí – El comentó asintiendo – Los agentes del DPA a diario se dejan la piel en las misiones, todo con el fin de proteger a personas que ni siquiera conocen. Siento que les debemos más de lo que las personas podrían entender.

– ¿Te diviertes haciendo esto? – Ella alzó una ceja – ¿No te da miedo… enloquecer?

– ¿Por qué debería enloquecer? ¿Tú enloqueces?

– No, pero algunos están… rotos – Ella bajó la mirada con curiosidad – Simplemente quieren salvar a los demás a cualquier costo, incluyendo dejar una parte de su alma

– No creo que estén rotos, Clarke, creo que necesitan ayuda. Muchos de ellos la necesitan. Los daños no son irreparables, todo tiene solución, incluso aquel que parezca que no lo tiene. – Finn vio a la muchacha hacer una mueca, considerando sus palabras – Pero hablemos de ti, conozco mi vida, ahora cuéntame de la tuya

– No tengo nada de qué hablar.

– Seguro que sí, todos lo tienen – Él sonrió – ¿Algo te molesta?

– No.

– Es decir que sí – Él alzó una ceja con una sonrisa – A todos nos molesta algo, por muy pequeño que sea, a mí por ejemplo me molesta tener que comprarme un café abajo porque alguien descompuso la cafetera

– Basta con lo de la cafetera, eso fue un accidente.

– ¿Tú la descompusiste? – Alzó las cejas sorprendido.

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Solo… olvídalo…

Finn torció los labios pensando – Entonces, lo que te molesta es…

– No tengo idea – Murmuró ella – Kane. Kane me molesta

– El jefe.

– Sí…

– ¿Por qué?

Él la vio luchar consigo mismo para decir algo, pero al final se mantuvo en silencio. Respiró hondo y luego miró sus propias manos antes de mirar nuevamente a la muchacha.

– ¿Es posible que te moleste que Kane no confié en su mejor agente… o que ponga en duda lo que tú dices?

– ¿No es lo mismo?

– Eso depende del punto de vista que lo mires – Finn asintió – Clarke, ¿quieres estar aquí?

– No realmente.

– No, no aquí en mi oficina, sino aquí, en la Arkadia.

– Sí – Él asintió con firmeza – Por supuesto, ¿por qué?

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste vacaciones?

Ella alzó una ceja – El verano pasado, ¿por qué?

– ¿Tomarías vacaciones si estuvieras estresada?

– ¿Honestamente? No – Sacudió la cabeza – El crimen nunca descansa, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo nosotros?

Finn torció los labios pensando en lo que ella decía. ¿Por qué Skaikru tenía el mismo pensamiento? Por algo son los mejores agentes, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sus pensamientos eran bastante profundos y poderosos.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas un descanso – Él se puso en pie mientras caminaba por la sala en silencio. Observo las notas que había tomado de su sesión anterior y luego miro a Clarke por encima de su hombro – Alie es un gran problema. Tú lo viste y una parte de mí cree que te culpas por cada cosa que sucede mal en las misiones, es decir, puedes salvar vidas, pero a cambio…

– Quito las vidas de los que se oponen – Ella dijo con dureza – Lo sé

– ¿Kane te presiona para que trabajes mejor de lo que ya lo haces?

– No lo creo.

– ¿Si puedas trabajar para otra persona que no sea Kane… lo harías? Evidentemente manteniendo tu trabajo como agente.

– ¿Es una trampa?

– No, Clarke, no lo es – Él respiró hondo – Solo me preguntó que pasa por tu mente

La sesión duro una hora. Iba entre preguntas y respuestas, sin llegar a ningún lado y al igual que cada sesión que Finn tenía con los jóvenes de Skaikru, su cerebro se sentía muerto.

Estuvo toda la tarde solo, pensando en sus sesiones con el equipo de Skaikru, quienes a excepción de Monty y Clarke, que tenían los turnos en la mañana, eran los únicos que se habían presentado. Casi con una mueca en los labios, él tenía que pensar y repensar qué estaba buscando en las sesiones de los jóvenes. Kane le había advertido que algo oscuro estaba por llegar y él había asumido, tras la reunión del personal de ese mismo día, que se trataba de Alie. Lo que no comprendía era que hacía especial a ese grupo en relación a Alie, era como si hubiera una razón extra por la cual le había pedido a él hacerse cargo de estos chicos.

Reviso cada nota de los cinco chicos mientras se preguntaba si había algo que estaba dejando fuera, quizá algo que no había notado, aparte de la obviedad de que ninguno quería estar ahí.

– Son como niños – Sacudió la cabeza mientras resoplaba con fuerza.

Miro hacia la ventana que tenía en su sala, una gran y preciosa vista de toda la ciudad.

¿Sus métodos estaban bien?

¿Qué es lo que Kane quería evitar en esos chicos?

– Necesito ganarme su confianza – Murmuro antes de escribirlo en su cuaderno de notas.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Okey, okey, okey, sé que he estado actualizando semana por medio últimamente, pero espero que desde ahora esté todo arreglado y pueda seguir actualizando todas las semanas sin falta. No voy a irme por las ramas y explicar el motivo porque nunca acabaría, pero realmente espero, quiero y deseo que desde ahora pueda tener todos los viernes una actualización.

~ Comentarios:

\- TheSeeker22: No he abandonado la historia, no te preocupes, de hecho tengo hasta el capítulo 28 ya escrito, lo cual es bastante, pero me quede trabada en este, me puse en una encrucijada a mi misma y no he podido avanzarlo ya en varios meses, pero ya he solucionado el problema y creo que podre continuar, de momento la historia tampoco ha llegado hasta el 28 así que no me es problema.

Bueno eso es todo, dejen Review.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	17. Jóvenes promesas para el futuro

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _17  
Jóvenes promesas para el futuro_

Apretó con fuerza las correas de su mochila en sus hombros, alzó la mirada hacia la gran escuela moderna que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. El sol brillaba en lo alto y las nubes no cubrían el cielo permitiendo que las aves volaran libres. Respiró hondo, un extraño aroma a excitación y ansias por su primer día en clases fue lo único que percibió. Había una gran cantidad de alumnos, Clarke se había burlado de ella diciéndole que la mayoría no lo aguantaría, así que no debía emocionarse. Así como también había hecho alusión a que ella tampoco duraría.

A veces se preguntaba si el juez que acepto la adopción de Clarke sabía que le estaba entregando su vida a una mujer que solía burlarse de ella de vez en cuando, porque no era normal que tu propia madre se burlará de ti, aun si era en broma. ¿O era normal? Los padres eran confusos para ella, tal vez porque su crianza no fue la de cualquier niña normal. Madre soltera, agente del DPA, jamás la llamaba «mamá» y dentro de lo demás: un pasado doloroso, padres biológicos muertos, una redada, Clarke cuidándola…

Ella vio el auto de Clarke alejarse después de dejarla ahí de pie, mirando hacia la puerta de la escuela. Había notado las diferentes apariencias de los jóvenes, diferentes rasgos faciales, tonalidad de piel, era claramente una escuela en la cual no solo niños americanos podían asistir, sino quien quisiera.

Había entre todas las edades, desde los más pequeños como ella hasta los más adultos a punto de graduarse a la edad de veintidós años. Era más fácil saber quiénes tenían padres trabajando para el Arca que quienes no, eso era obvio.

Finalmente, tras respirar hondo, dio un paso enfrente y se adentró hacia el gran edificio en donde una gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraba en la recepción. Ella saco de su mochila un panfleto que le habían entregado cuando se había inscrito y lo abrió. Era un tríptico que señalaba varias cosas, en cada una de las partes de este. Tenía un mapa de la academia, señalaba los salones, el comedor, una lista de profesores y de las materias que imparten, también tenía una descripción de lo que sucedería en su primer día.

Una de las cosas que debías suceder, era que tenía que esperar en la entrada a que la directora hiciera su aparición. Había bastantes alumnos nuevos ese año, tanto de su edad como mayores de edad. Por lo que decía en el panfleto las clases no se dividían en edades, sino que eran alzar, lo cual no podía negar que le daba algo de miedo. ¿Enfrentarse a alguien de dieciocho años en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo? Era una tremenda diferencia de altura y fuerza.

Pero ese no era su mayor problema, o algo de lo que debía preocuparse.

Unos aplausos resonaron en toda la entrada, ella alzó la mirada de su panfleto para ver a la directora, de pie sobre lo que podía ser un pequeño escenario, o una especie de banca disimulada, para que todos pudieran verla en la altura. La mujer de aspecto asiático y refinada costura de vestuario los miraba a todos con una sonrisa. Junto a ella, un paso detrás, había una gran cantidad de personas, las cuales ella suponía que eran los profesores que tenía en su lista.

– Sean bienvenidos, jóvenes, a su primer año en La Academia. Como puede ven a su alrededor, muchos de ustedes se han inscrito hoy y muchos de ustedes serán formados para ser el futuro del mundo, agentes perfectamente entrenados para proteger a la humanidad de los peligros que pueden suceder. Lo que les espera tras las puertas de su salón de clase, lo admito, va a ser un verdadero infierno para muchos y quizá algunos quieran dimitir, pero puedo asegurarles a aquellos que con valor aguardan todas las pruebas, que el sacrificio vale la pena – Callie, la directora de la academia, habló con un tono fuerte que se hizo oír. Todos los futuros agentes estaban en silencio. Madi alzó la mirada para verla de reojo y sonrió ligeramente. Abby había hablado con ella unos días después de la entrevista y le había contado que se había reunido con Callie después de mucho tiempo y había hecho varias alabanzas en cuanto a la entrevista. Resaltando que era algo tímida, pero podía ver un gran potencial (el cual Clarke había hecho mención en algunas ocasiones). Ella no estaba segura de qué potencial era el que veían en ella misma, pero sabía que entrar en la academia era la excusa perfecta para descubrirlo. Clarke le había pedido, casi rogado, que no entrara en la academia con la intención de hacerla sentir orgullosa, porque no lo estaría, pero que si entraba para encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo, con un deseo ajeno de querer proteger a los demás, era la decisión correcta. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Por derecho de herencia ella podía estudiar aquí, en la mejor escuela de todo el mundo y lo aprovecharía.

»Como puede ver a su alrededor hay varios tableros, cada uno tiene separado sus nombres en secciones del abecedario, solo busquen la letra inicial de su apellido y sabrán a que clase les tocará asistir. Serán divididos en 3 clases, sin importar edades o fecha de nacimiento, todo fue completamente al azar. Una vez que encuentren su nombre, por favor diríjanse hacia el salón que les corresponde y esperen ahí al profesor que se hará cargo de su grupo. A todos los nuevos rostros que veo hoy, les deseo el mejor año que puedan tener, ahora y durante los próximos cinco años en los que la academia será su segundo hogar.

Madi sonrió cuando los alumnos comenzaron a moverse a todos lados hacia los tableros. Eran seis en total y se encontraban rodeándolos. Camino hacia el más cercano encontrándose con las letras X, Y y Z. Le tomó un tiempo debido a la gran multitud que había, pero finalmente logró encontrar su nombre en uno de los tableros. Lo que había dicho Callie era cierto, su nombre y los de las demás personas que tenía alrededor no concordaban en la misma clase que ella. Por lo que vio las clases se dividían en números del 1 al 3 y ella tenía la Clase 1.

Miro el panfleto en donde tenía los tres salones principales marcados en un círculo, cada uno marcando un 1, 2 y 3 en el círculo, seguramente los salones y el número de las clases.

El salón en que le toco se encontraba en el piso 1, donde se encontraban los de primer año. Los de segundo estaban en el segundo piso y así sucesivamente. Entró en el salón encontrándose con paredes de dos colores, la parte inferior era roja y la de arriba era rosada clara. Había varias sillas, todas rojas y las mesas del mismo color, los fierros eran de color grises. El pizarrón cubría toda una pared, el escritorio del profesor estaba delante y había 2 puertas.

Ella entró en el salón donde ya había varios alumnos buscando asientos. Camino hacia uno que se encontraba vacío junto a una ventana que daba hacia la ciudad y sonrió dejando caer la mochila en la mesa.

Todos los alumnos entraban entrando y dejándose caer en un asiento. Muchas edades diferentes entre ellos, algo que la hacía sentirse un poco abrumada.

Miró nuevamente el panfleto y encontró el nombre de quien sería su profesor. Ella no conocía el nombre, ni Clarke ni sus amigos lo habían mencionado antes, pero claro, ellos no quisieron decirle mucho de lo que sucedería en la academia porque pensaban que saberlo en el momento sería una gran experiencia para ella.

En el salón entro una persona que definitivamente era el profesor. Se trataba de un hombre tez morena, calvo y con barba corta color negra. Él camino por el salón dejando unos libros, vestía con una camiseta arremangada y unos pantalones negros. Los miró a todos en el salón y luego se sentó sobre la mesa del escritorio, entrelazo sus manos y sonrió.

– Entonces, ustedes son los nuevos alumnos de la academia – Él sonrió, una voz grave y suave al mismo tiempo – Mi nombre es Charles Pike, pero ustedes van a llamarme profesor Pike. Les doy la bienvenida a su primer año escolar y a los próximos cinco años que pasaremos juntos. Yo seré su profesor en jefe, esto quiere decir que estaré a cargo de cada uno de ustedes. Si tienen problemas, vienen conmigo. Si necesitan algo, vienen conmigo. ¿Entienden, verdad?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Madi miró hacia el profesor con calma, examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

– A diferencia de lo que muchos pueden pensar, y puede que ustedes lo encuentren un poco brusco, a mí no me importa decirles que de los treinta que veo aquí, y dios sabe que son muchos, solo diez van a llegar a graduarse. No porque no puedan lograrlo sino porque la mayoría dimite a mitad del camino. Por mucho que a la academia le gustaría que todos los que entran se gradué, no podemos darnos el lujo de ablandar nuestro entrenamiento. Así que lo diré ahora, no todos van a llegar al final y para aquellos que lleguen los felicitaré entonces.

»Ahora, siguiendo con el programa que tenemos que cumplir, voy a explicarles cómo funcionan las cosas dentro de la academia. Lo que les espera en cinco años y durante este año. Primero lo primero, las clases. Cada clase es impartida por un profesor especialista y se desarrollara en un salón diferente, especializado para ese profesor. Este salón en que nos encontramos, es nuestro, aquí no hay clases con otro profesor que no sea yo, a menos que haya algún problema con otro salón y deban usar este. Ustedes tienen clases conmigo dos hora al día, como ven su horario repasaremos introducción para los agentes que incluye: historia del Arca, las tres secciones principales del Arca, la formación de un agente y un montón de basura tediosa que ustedes deben aprender – Él los miró a todos, provoco algunas risas con su manera de expresarse y su vocabulario, pero al final todos dejaron de reír cuando su sonrisa se borró – Ahora, miren a su alrededor y vean a sus los demás. Estos son sus compañeros. Cada uno de ustedes deberá tendrá una hora para conocerlos, hablarles y al término de la hora formar un equipo de tres a cinco personas. Elijan bien a sus compañeros, porque este equipo estará con ustedes durante todo el año, sin cambios, sin vuelta atrás. Trabajaran juntos en clases, serán compañeros en trabajos, pasaran más tiempo con su equipo que con cualquier otra persona, así que elijan bien.

Era una broma, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera en High Heaven tenía compañeros, es decir, jamás hizo amigos en condiciones o como debía ser. Los niños allá eran arrogantes y fáciles de impresionar, razón por la cual odiaba trabajar con ellos ya que siempre querían saber sobre su madre. Los niños solo se le acercaban cuando querían conocer datos de un caso en que Clarke hubiera participado o buscando información que nadie más debía tener, pero Clarke nunca le contaba sobre sus casos, no de la forma en que pudiera dar detalles al mundo.

Si los niños de fuera que eran más impresionables se acercaban a ella debido a Clarke, ¿qué harían los niños dentro de la academia? Esperaba que su apellido pasara como uno más de la lista.

Hablar con los nuevos reclutas no fue sencillo, intercambio un par de saludos y al final se alejó, sabiendo que era imposible para ella conseguir amigos. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mochila que se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo, coloco las manos en la cabeza.

– Oh dios – Murmuró mortificada. No era buena para hacer amigos.

– Sé cómo te sientes – Una voz femenina resonó a su lado – hacer amigos de un momento a otro puede ser difícil, aún más cuando te dicen que debes trabajar con ellos durante todo el año

– Algunas personas pueden ser tan crueles – Ella murmuró mientras alzaba la mirada. Se fijó en la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, su cabello era largo parecido a rastas o quizá trenzas, ella no estaba segura y tenía luces doradas entre su cabello. Era alta, tez morena y sin duda era mayor que ella.

– Soy Gaia – La muchacha extendió la mano – Mi madre trabaja en Phoenix

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Madi aceptó la mano con una mueca curiosa.

– Iba a inscribirme en la Academia de Phoenix, pero había un programa de intercambio para Arkadia así que decidí aceptarlo. Conocer el mundo, ver más allá de los límites – Ella sonrió mientras sacaba una barrita de granola en su mochila – ¿y tú?

– Yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida – Se encogió de hombros – Soy Madi

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa.

– Ten cuidado tonto – Alzó la mirada tras intercambiar una sonrisa con la chica que había conocido y se sorprendió de encontrar a un grupo de chicos burlándose de otro que se encontraba en el suelo. Ella frunció el ceño mientras el muchacho se ponía en pie. Tenía el cabello medio largo, rubio, ojos marrones. El muchacho apretaba los puños mientras caminaba hacia unos asientos detrás de ella.

El tiempo había terminado y finalmente no había conseguido a un equipo con el cual pasar el resto del año, tampoco es que lo hubiera intentado. ¿La echarían por algo tan patético como no poder hacer amigos? Oh dios, lo que faltaba, llegar a casa y decirle a Clarke que la habían pateado fuera de la escuela y que tendría que volver a High Heaven.

El profesor volvió a su puesto en el frente del salón, sentado sobre la mesa todavía, y sonreía a todos.

– Ahora que ya ha pasado el tiempo, los grupos van a sentarse juntos. Como dije antes, estos grupos van a ser importantes. Miren bien a sus compañeros, porque serán su mano derecha durante todo un año.

– Supongo que somos un grupo por despecho – Gia dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Madi frunció el ceño volteándose hacia atrás, donde el muchacho rubio había sido obligado a sentarse detrás de ella. Un grupo de tres personas. De pronto se sintió más indefensa que cuando entró al establecimiento.

Así no era como había planeado su primer día de clases.

– Estoy en mi deber como maestro decirles a todos, de la manera más dura, la realidad en esta escuela. Si se quedan atrás, solo sus compañeros de grupo pueden ayudarlos a salir, y quizá algún amigo que tengan, pero para aquellas personas que renuncien, el grupo no podrá integrar a una persona más para volver a contar con los mismos números. Lo que, por desgracia, hace que la norma de los grupos de 3 tengan que integrar a una persona nueva, es decir una persona que se encuentre dentro de un grupo de cinco pasara a formar parte de un grupo en el que hayan sido tres anteriormente, ¿se entiende? No se preocupen, sucede todos los años así que cuando llegue el momento sabrán de qué habló.

Su sonrisa se había borrado y su tono comenzó a ser duro y pesado. Dio un salto sobre el suelo, bajándose del escritorio, y sus grandes y pesadas botas hicieron eco en todo el salón provocando que más de uno se asustara.

– Dentro de la academia tenemos reglas y todas deben ser seguidas al pie de la letra, aquellas que no sean seguidas son motivos de castigos o expulsión, dependiendo de qué tan grave haya sido el problema. Muchos de ustedes, sobre todo los menores, tienen padres que trabajan en para el Arca. Muchos padres son reconocidos agentes y otros un don nadie. Ahora, déjenme decirles qué papel juegan sus padres dentro de la academia… _**ninguno**_ – Su tono de voz sonó oscuro y peligroso. Madi respiró hondo, se sentía un ambiente pesado de golpe, casi sintió miedo del profesor que tenía enfrente – Aquí no importa si su padre es reconocido por todo el mundo o por los concejales del Arca, tampoco importa si donan dinero para la academia. Ustedes aquí están solos. Si se meten en problemas, mamá y papá no podrán ayudarlos en nada, así que ninguno llegara llorando junto a sus padres por esto, ¿oyeron? Desde el momento en que decidieron cruzar esa puerta para convertirse en agentes, perdieron todo el privilegio de tener apoyo de mamá y papá para librarse de los problemas. Aquí se valen por su cuenta. Asumen responsabilidades, porque los preparamos para el mundo real. Un mundo donde los criminales más buscados no esperaran a que ustedes lleguen a la escena del crimen con sus padres.

» Vi la lista de los alumnos que tengo, vi los apellidos, no necesito que se presenten para mí, sé quiénes son, sé quiénes son sus padres, por eso mismo lo digo. El día que su padre llegue aquí… porque su hijo no obtuvo el puntaje para aprobar un ramo… les advierto, chicos, habrá más que un castigo por eso. Será para ustedes la perdición.

– Parece que muchos están asustados por eso mismo – Gaia comentó mirando por encima de su hombro.

– Niños mami y papi – El muchacho rubio detrás de ella comentó – Seguramente sus padres los ayudaban en todo

– ¿A ti no? – Madi alzó una ceja – ¿No te preocupa eso?

– Un poco – Se encogió de hombros – pero no tanto como debería. Te das cuenta con solo mirarlos, por lo asustados que están, de quienes tienen una plaza dentro de la academia y quienes viven con sus padres

Madi apretó la mandíbula volteando a mirar nuevamente hacia el profesor que se paseaba por el salón.

– Ahora, cada grupo recibirá un nombre de un animal, el que ustedes quieran, pero recuerden que no podrá ser cambiado hasta que el año termine. Todos ustedes serán puestos a prueba; no, ya fueron puestos a prueba y siguen en ello, por tanto cualquier cosa que hagan o dejen de hacer afectará en la manera en cómo los demás los ven. Salvajes, sádicos, amables, fuertes, etc. Durante su primer año ningún profesor, y repito ninguno, puede enseñarles a usar armas. Las armas están prohibidas para los de primer año, sin importar la edad que tengan. Sin embargo, se les enseñara otro método de defensa.

» Aquí hacemos cinco evaluaciones durante el primer año, una cada dos meses.

– Es una por cada clase – Madi murmuró mirando su panfleto y comparándolo con su horario de clases – Es decir que si reprobamos una evaluación

– Se reprueba la clase completa – El muchacho dijo detrás de ella.

Ella asintió sorprendida y nerviosa de pronto.

– Aquellos grupos que tengan aprobadas las cinco evaluaciones, a final de año serán recompensado con una ventaja. Como pueden ver, nuestro sistema de evaluaciones es complejo y sencillo a la vez. Tienen cinco clases este año, cinco evaluaciones, pero no es todo. Aparte de las cinco evaluaciones, cada año, para todos los estudiantes, sin impotar qué año estén cursando, hay una evaluación extra que podría bien hacer que reprueben todo o aprobar todo. Me explicaré, a final de año todos ustedes, como grupo, serán asignados a un sector del Departamento de Protección de la Arkadia, ayudaran a un equipo a resolver problemas, **sin salir al campo real** , y si al final del día la misión que tengan en el DPA obtiene buenos resultados, estarán aprobando el año. Si su misión resulta fallida, pero resulta que tienen las cinco asignaturas aprobadas, entonces serán reprobados. Si tienen alguna asignatura fallida, pero aprueban el DPA entonces aprobaran los ramos de igual modo. Es sencillo, es la ley del todo o nada dentro de la academia. ¿Qué pasa con la ventaja que mencione antes? Bueno, si ustedes han aprobado todas las evaluaciones y reprueban con el DPA, tienen la oportunidad de pedir una segunda oportunidad, en otras palabras los asignaremos a otro grupo del sector para que puedan buscar su oportunidad de aprobar el año.

– Suena complicado para ser algo fácil de entender – Gaia alzó la ceja sorprendida.

– En otras palabras, podemos aprobar el año incluso si perdemos una asignatura.

– Se evaluaran en grupo, es decir que aprobar depende de los tres. Las evaluaciones no son individuales – Madi miró al muchacho rubio que asintió con la cabeza.

– Tenemos mucho por conocer en cuanto a la academia, en cuanto a su sistema de enseñanza y en cuanto a lo que ustedes están destinados a convertirse. El camino comienza aquí, chicos, y será duro y peligroso. Habrá riesgos, habrá púas que dolerán al caminar, pero al final del día, cuando miren atrás, se darán cuenta de que vale la pena lo que están haciendo. Los fortaleceremos, los convertiremos en grandes agentes y tal vez algún día sean los mejores agentes del Arca. – El tono del profesor se volvió suave de nuevo, nada de dureza, solo esperanza y motivación hacia los alumnos que estaban ahí – ¿Alguna pregunta?

Madi alzó la mirada hacia el resto de sus compañeros, nerviosa y preocupada por lo que fuera a suceder. Entendió entonces las palabras de Raven diciéndole que el ejército era más suave que la academia y lo que Bellamy solía contarle cuando era una niña. Sentía miedo de pronto, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña emoción por comenzar el largo camino que debía recorrer con pies de plomo para graduarse.

– ¿Qué pasa con Skaikru? – Una joven alzó la mano. Tenía el cabello largo de color negro, la cara regordeta y ojos oscuros. Era hermosa, pero tenía un aire de peligros. Parecía una abeja reina rodeada de cinco compañeros, dos chicas y dos chicos – Usted dijo que nos asignaría un sector al final del año, como una evaluación más, ¿Skaikru cuenta?

El profesor bajo la mirada hacia un listado que tenía en cuaderno. Madi intentó ver qué había en ese listado, pero desde su posición solo podía ver que tenía unas imágenes pegadas en una hoja (y eso que estaba sentada en primera fila).

Él chasqueó los dedos sonriendo y señaló a la joven asintiendo – Señorita Fish, esa es una buena pregunta – Se sentó sobre el escritorio nuevamente, balanceando sus pies de adelante hacia atrás – ¿Qué pasa con Skaikru? La respuesta a eso es sencilla, no hay Skaikru. Skaikru queda fuera de los límites debido a los peligros que representa estar dentro. Como todos saben, cada sección del Arca tiene su propio equipo principal: Trikru, Skaikru, Azgeda. Tres nombres… primitivos, que hacen honor al propio mundo que protegemos. Cada uno tiene su historia, y eso lo veremos en clases, pero lo importante aquí es saber que estos tres grupos toman las misiones más riesgosas, por tanto no podemos permitir que alumnos en entrenamiento, agentes en aprendizaje, entren a ese campo de batalla. Podrían no volver con vida.

– Pero en algún momento nos tocará a nosotros, ¿no? – Una joven de cabello castaño rubio pregunto. Un tono suave y casi nosotros.

– Eventualmente señorita… Vidovic – El profesor Pike los miró a todos con calma – Normalmente, Skaikru entra en los límites de agentes de quinto año de la academia, pero para permitirles tener su evaluación dentro de ese grupo hay demasiados requisitos y no es normal que los grupos de agente reúnan esos requisitos, es por eso que siempre está fuera de los límites

– Clarke nunca habló de eso – Murmuró Madi mirando hacia el profesor, ignorando la extraña mirada que le daba Gaia a su lado.

– Este año, Skaikru queda fuera de los límites de los de quinto año, por razones… confidenciales. Esa es una palabra que van a escuchar muy a menudo « _confidencial_ ». Esta palabra tiene más poder del que se imaginan. – Pike los miró con calma – ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Alguien alzó la mano, Pike miró la lista de nombres, pasó hojas y luego apuntó al muchacho – Joven Tonn, ¿sí?

– ¿Qué pasa con nosotros después de graduarnos? – Un muchacho mayor, probablemente de dieciocho años, de cabello negro y ojos claros, preguntó – ¿Cómo se elige los equipos a los que pertenecemos dentro del DPA?

Pike pareció pensar un poco mientras balanceaba los pies – Normalmente este tema se toma a fondo en su último año, pero en este año solo les puedo decir que todo dependerá de su desempeño en estos cinco años. La academia no tiene ninguna influencia en sus futuros puestos trabajando en el DPA, pero el DPA ve sus perfiles de la academia, las clases a las que asistieron, donde tuvieron mejores notas. A partir de su segundo año, aparte de las cinco clases que tienen ahora, tienen que tomar clases complementarias, que son clases que estarán a su elección, se desarrollaran para cada área: medicina, reforzamiento en combate, informática, enseñanzas, entre muchas otras más. Algunos de ustedes sabrán que tienen especialidades aparte de las que un agente necesita, es decir comprenden más la informática que otros y eso jugará un papel en su trabajo. El DPA verá estos perfiles, si tienen mejores notas en informática que en medicina, los enviarán a ese grupo o bien les pueden dar a elegir si trabajar con el equipo de informáticos dentro del DPA o un equipo de agentes de campo, pero jamás les ofrecerán algo que esté fuera de su área.

– Va a ser un año brutal – El muchacho dijo con un murmulló.

– Ahora sé por qué mi mamá es tan estricta con todo, debió aprenderlo aquí – Gaia dijo con un murmulló.

– Yo creía que cada academia tenía su propio método de enseñanza.

– Son los mismos – Gaia sacudió la cabeza – Quizá tienen diferencias, pero son mínimas.

– Oh – Madi dijo con sorpresa.

Volteó a mirar nuevamente hacia el profesor, casi esperando a que siguiera hablando, pero no lo hacía, de hecho todos los alumnos hablaban entre ellos como para hacer caso de su presencia.

– Solo los más fuertes sobrevivirán – El muchacho dijo con sorpresa – Será un derramamiento de sangre asombroso

Madi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él casi parecía fascinado por eso.

– Bueno, ya estamos todos en el mismo equipo – Gaia dijo mirando al muchacho con calma – ¿Cómo te llamas, chico extraño?

– Ethan – Él sonrió – Ethan Hardy

– Estupendo, yo soy Gaia Porter – Ella asintió.

Los dos se voltearon a verla con interés. Madi se encogió ligeramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, un gesto que aprendió de Clarke cuando la estaban regañando por hacer algo y en realidad se sentía culpable (no común, a decir verdad). Se dijo a sí misma que ellos no harían la relación entre ella y Clarke, es decir… no se parecían en nada físicamente, ni siquiera eran familia por sangre, pero si por alguna extraña obra del destino alguien notaba que su apellido pesaba más de lo que parecía –a simple vista un apellido ordinario– entonces le rogaría a la tierra que se la tragara.

– Madi…

Ellos la miraron, esperando conocer su apellido. Casi parecía una cacería de brujas, buscaban los apellidos para empezar a sacar cuentas mentales y descubrir quién era su padre.

– Griffin. Madi Griffin.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada que ella no supo descifrar. ¿Habían conectado a esta tímida chica con la diplomática mujer que salvo a cien rehenes hace una semana?

Ellos asintieron con calma, quizá ni siquiera le importaban su apellido, o quizá no hicieron la conexión como ella creía, como fuera, no hicieron comentarios sobre eso y ella casi se sintió aliviada.

– Olvide mencionarles, que los nombres de los equipos no pueden ser repetidos y deben tener una característica, es decir, si su equipo se llama Tortugas, deberá tener un verbo: _Tortugas Nadadoras_ –patente regristrada, no pueden usarla. La razón de que los equipos lleven un nombre, es más que nada porque no queremos el tema aburrido de elegir por Equipo 1 o Equipo A. No lo dije, pero esto es algo que iba implicito en lo que les conté, estoy seguro de que más de uno ya se dio cuenta, pero las calificaciones de sus asignaturas son grupales y no individuales, es decir que seguimos con la ley de todo o nada, aquí es algo que se aplicaba en prácticamente todo lo que harán. El equipo reprueba juntos o aprueban juntos.

– Genial – Ethan dijo mientras sonreía – ¿Alguna idea?

– Me gusta Águila. Son los animales con más libertad en este mundo.

– ¿Águilas voladoras? – Ethan casi se burló.

– Demasiado obvio – Madi murmuró pensando – ¿libres?

– Demasiado feo.

Gaia torció los labios mientras pensaba, miro hacia el cielo que se podía observar a través de la ventana adjunta a ellos y su mirada se perdió en el manto celeste antes de que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

– Águilas Osadas.

– ¿Osadas? – Ethan sonrió – Me gusta, pero suena extraño

– A mí me gusta, tiene cierto encanto – Miró a los dos chicos que rieron en cuanto ella lo dijo.

El profesor los miraba desde su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo que a Madi le pareció impresionante con respecto a su cambio de temperamento repentino.

El tiempo en clases se pasó más rápido de lo que ella esperaba y la comida en la cafetería era tal y como se la habían descrito: un banquete de dioses. Ella y Gaia habían pasado bastante tiempo juntas. La muchacha tenía una visión del mundo que hacía que Madi se sorprendiera bastante: libertad, apreciación a la naturaleza, creencias. Le agradaba la muchacha, aunque la diferencia de edades era sorprendente. Madi no se lo había preguntado, si la chica no tenía dieciséis años –que no era normal que los chicos entraran en la academia fuera de los doce y dieciocho años (o unos meses antes y después de cumplirlo)– definitivamente tenía dieciocho. Era bastante madura y a ella le cayó bien, sobre todo porque no la trataba como una niña.

– Los animales son especiales – Gaia comentó durante el almuerzo – Apostar por un menú vegetariano es lo mejor

– Sí, bueno, una amiga dice que los vegetarianos están locos – Madi murmuró recordando las palabras de Octavia mientras recogía un plato de carne a vapor – pero que los aprecia, dice que no todos son capaces de dejar la carne

Gaia no se sintió ofendida por lo que dijo e incluso rió. Madi sonrió.

– ¿Extrañas a tu madre? – Pregunto Madi mientras bebía de la botella de jugo que había sacado de la máquina.

– No realmente, habló con ella seguido – Gaia murmuró – No se preocupa tanto como cualquier otro padre, pero al menos le preocupa saber que estoy bien

– Entonces realmente tienes una plaza aquí – Madi sonrió – Mi madre amenazo con olvidarse de mi existencia si pedía una plaza

Gaia alzó una ceja – ¿Niña de mami?

– Algo así – Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se reía – No te burles

Gaia alzó las manos con calma – Yo no juzgo. ¿Qué piensas del profesor que tenemos? – La muchacha le preguntó. Madi torció los labios mientras pensaba en su respuesta. Solo se encogió de hombros sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No lo sé, parece… duro…

– Quizá es la clase de persona que no te dejaría aprobar aunque te falte un solo punto para lograrlo.

Gaia la miró con una sonrisa – También lo creo.

Primer año, primer problema: el profesor.

Respiró hondo mientras terminaba de beber su jugo. Gaia estaba sentada frente a ella, no conversaba mucho, pero parecía observar todo lo que le rodeaba con interés.

Ese día iba a ser muy aburrido, básicamente iba a tener introducción todo el día. Lo siguiente en su horario, era la clase de artes marciales. Wow… esperaba que los movimientos que Clarke le enseño le salvaran el pellejo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos veremos el próximo viernes con más de Oscura Pesadilla.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	18. Ataque desde dentro

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _18  
Ataque desde dentro_

Bellamy salió hacia el pequeño balcón que tenían junto a la pequeña cocina en el piso 13. La cocina que tenían no era muy grande, pero tenía todo lo que ellos necesitaban para largas horas de trabajo: un refrigerador, un microondas, algunos platos y lo más importante la cafetera. Junto a la pequeña habitación semicircular había una puerta para salir al balcón. Normalmente un edificio tan grande tenía una terraza enorme y en lo más alto de todo, y así era, pero había que estar muy mal en el estado de ánimos como para subir casi 35 o más y llegar a la terraza.

Sonrió encontrándose a Clarke ahí de pie, apoyada contra el barandal y mirando hacia el frente desinteresadamente. Tenía en su mano izquierda una lata de bebida energizante abierta.

– ¿Qué tan mal fue la sesión con Finn?

– Casi tan mal como para querer lanzarme desde aquí arriba – Ella murmuró dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, es que en cualquier momento empezara la reunión con Kane y los demás líderes – Ella lo miro algo cansada – y todo lo que puedo pensar es en que ahora mismo es una pérdida de tiempo. Deberíamos centrarnos en hallar a Alie, no perder el tiempo en reuniones

Bellamy miró hacia el cielo claro que había, las nubes se movían lentamente, o tal vez era la tierra girando, las aves a duras penas habían en aquella niebla celestina.

– Encontraremos a Alie, espero que más pronto que tarde, pero eventualmente lo haremos y la detendremos.

– Eso espero – Ella lo miró antes de beber de la lata que tenía en sus manos.

– No deberías hacer eso.

– Me quedaré dormida en la reunión si no lo hago – Resopló – Odio las reuniones

– Lo que te gusta es correr hacia el peligro, encontrar adrenalina – Se acercó a ella riendo – Eso nos hace una pareja perfecta, tenemos mucho en común

– Una pareja perfecta que también es dispareja.

– Solo porque Octavia haya dicho que somos una pareja extraña no significa que sea cierto – Él rodó los ojos.

Ella rió ligeramente mientras se acercaba a él. Bellamy la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la muchacha, sintiéndola estremecerse ligeramente.

– Ya debería irme.

– Iré con los demás para ver lo de la misión. Nos haremos cargo del juzgado hoy, así que tú solo ve tranquila.

Ella gimió – Yo también quiero ir.

– Ese es el precio que pagas por ser la líder.

– Con gusto cambiaré de lugares con cualquiera – Ella murmuró casi con un gemido.

Bellamy rió besándola en la frente – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo hoy?

– No, no puedo – Ella suspiro pesadamente – ¿Mañana?

– Sí, mañana – Sonrió él.

– Lo siento, pero es el primer día de clases de Madi y llegará contando lo bueno de hoy.

– O se quejará de que no le advertiste sobre cómo iban a ser las clases.

– Sí, eso también – Ella hizo una mueca – Vamos con los demás, quiero saber qué harán antes de irme a la reunión

– Tranquila, todo estará bajo control – Bellamy sonrió.

– Sé que tienen todo bajo control – Ella asintió – Octavia estará a cargo

– Eso me ofende – Él murmuró entrelazando sus manos con las de ella mientras caminaban hacia el laboratorio – ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

– ¿Para empezar? No sé, los dos son iguales.

– De ahí vienen los lazos fraternales – Él se burló.

– Está bien, chicos, es el momento en el que todos coincidimos que debemos arrestar a Andy Diamond – Dentro del laboratorio, Raven se encontraba señalando hacia los monitores donde la imagen de un hombre mayor se encontraba en la pantalla – Diamond trabaja desde hace cinco años como juez en el juzgado de nuestra ciudad. Obtuvo el trabajo luego de que el señor Hutch se jubilará luego de treinta años de servicio

Octavia alzó una ceja mirando hacia su hermano que se encogía de hombros, luego miró a Raven nuevamente. Bellamy dio un paso enfrente mirando hacia Raven, con las manos sobre su cintura mientras miraba la pantalla con un típico ceño fruncido, a lo que Raven siguió hablando.

– Andy Diamond era el juez encargado de algunos de los casos en los que los acusados salieron libres y sin problemas. He estado trabajando toda la semana y no saben qué encontré, al parecer Andy Diamond no era el único juez mencionado, pero sí el que más casos tenía. Al parecer existía un circulo de varios jueces que podrían o no ser corruptos, son los que debemos investigar. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

– Entraremos a patadas en el juzgado para traerlo a un interrogatorio – Bellamy dijo mirando hacia la pantalla.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere sustituirme en la reunión? Prometo que haré sus informes si lo aceptan – Clarke miró esperanzada al resto de sus compañeros obteniendo únicamente muecas desaprobatorias.

– Prefiero no hacerlo, gracias – Octavia dijo mirando a la muchacha – Te ves horrible

– Gracias, Octavia.

– No, yo lo decía porque pareces más cansada que cuando llegaste aquí.

– Es culpa de Kane y de Finn.

– Te entiendo – Monty asintió – Tener una sesión con Finn es más agotador que desactivar una bomba bajo presión

La muchacha resopló – Está bien – Camino hacia una de las mesas laterales de la sala y reviso unas carpetas.

– Haremos todo lo que podamos para investigar sobre lo que ha sucedido – Monty asintió – Lo primero es interrogar a los demás jueces, al último a Diamond y a su círculo, porque de lo contrario si son culpables, no encontraremos pruebas para encerrarlos

– Bien – Ella resopló asintiendo antes de mirarlos a todos – Creo que prefiero desactivar esa bomba bajo presión

– Suerte con eso – Raven asintió – Estaremos aquí si nos necesitas, bueno yo lo estaré

– Saldremos en unos minutos y la reunión ya va a comenzar – Octavia asintió – Si necesitamos refuerzos…

– Terminaré la reunión e iré corriendo, no te preocupes, lo sé.

Bellamy sonrió mirando a la muchacha salir del laboratorio y luego a sus compañeros.

– Busca una lista de algunos jueces para saber a quienes preguntar – Él le pidió a Raven.

– Está bien – Asintió la muchacha.

– Bien, me marcho, la reunión empezará pronto así que debo irme. Raven, cualquier excusa para sacarme de ahí, te lo concedo y acepto – Clarke la miró esperanzada, nuevamente.

– Lo siento, solo si es una emergencia.

– Pues funde algo o haz un corto para sacarme de ahí – Ella dijo con calma mientras apretaba las manos mirándola

– Veré que puedo inventar – La morena se rió.

– Eres mi héroe – Clarke dijo antes de marcharse del laboratorio.

Bellamy se cruzó de brazos riendo antes de mirar hacia sus demás compañeros – Nos pondremos en marcha.

– Seguiré investigando más sobre estas personas, apenas llevo la mitad y he estado trabajando toda una semana sin parar – Raven murmuró.

– Nosotros lo comprobaremos – Octavia dijo mientras caminaba había la puerta.

Bellamy asintió saliendo del laboratorio detrás de Octavia y Monty. Estaban camino a la sala de armas cuando vio a Kane salir de su oficina con unos papeles en las manos, el hombre ni siquiera lo miro. Probablemente iba de camino a la sala de reuniones.

Recogió un arma en la sala de armamento y luego salió para dirigirse al ascensor. En cuanto se dirigieron hacia el juzgado, el comunicador en su oído piteo y supo enseguida que estaba encendido. Raven, del otro lado del comunicador, se encontraba hablando sobre los casos que habían sido exonerados por Diamond, siendo casi veinte casos.

– Si él es culpable, entonces todos sus tendrán que comenzar de cero – Monty murmuró sentado en la parte trasera de la minivan.

– Ese será problema de la fiscalía, no nuestro – Octavia dijo con calma mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor al muchacho.

– Serán más de cien casos. Son cinco años de corrupción – Bellamy murmuró – Imagínate si eso sucediera en el DPA

– Algún tonto (Kane) tendría mucho papeleo.

– No solo el estado tiene que responder por esto, los abogados también serán investigados – Monty murmuró – ¿Se dan cuenta de que esto es grande?

– Si Alie tenía razón sobre esto… – Octavia murmuro con un tono oscuro y preocupado – ¿sobre qué otras cosas más tendrá razón?

Bellamy apretó las manos en el volante mientras recordaba el ataque al centro de la ciudad, cuando Clarke intentó detener a Alie de detonar las bombas y atacar a los rehenes. Recordaba (y le dolía hacerlo) la mirada frustrada en el rostro de Clarke cuando no pudo evitar que Alie atacara a las personas, quizá había detenido las bombas, pero no las balas y aun así algunos resultaron heridos pese a que no hubo muertos. Y más tarde, la mirada frustrada no desaparecía, no cuando Raven había confirmado lo que Alie les estaba diciendo desde un inicio sobre los rehenes y sobre la gran cantidad de cosas malas que habían hecho y el gobierno les había permitido salir libres eso.

– Sin importar si Alie tenía razón o no, eso no cambia que sus métodos son peligrosos.

– Entonces qué esperamos – Monty dijo con una extraña expresión de confianza – Tenemos un juez al que juzgar

* * *

El corazón de Raven latió tan rápido cuando comprendió la situación y su sudor se sentía helado, todo su cuerpo hirvió de desesperación mientras tecleaba en su Tablet intentando tomar el control de la situación, intentando detectar algún virus, pero al no obtener respuesta no dejó de golpear su puño contra la mesa mientras gruñía cuantos improperios se le diera la gana. Alzó la mirada hacia los cinco monitores de su laboratorio en donde cada pantalla estaba encendida mientras rápidamente mostraba imágenes de todos los agentes del DPA y a su lado la credencial con su información personal.

Tragó saliva tomando la Tablet en sus manos y salió disparada de su laboratorio hacia la sala de reuniones que se encontraba completamente aislada en el piso 13. Había solo una puerta en la pared, nada más que eso, sin ventanas a los lados. La puerta tenía una placa que decía «Sala de reuniones» y una pequeña ventana rectangular en la puerta, con el cristal de vidrio mate, de tal manera que si alguien mirara a través de él solo vería una difuminación y nada más.

Sin tocar o sin mirar por el cristal, ella abrió la puerta y todos dentro de la sala guardaron silencio.

La sala era rectangular, no tenía ventanas. Había una gran pantalla en el fondo de ella y una mesa rectangular bastante larga, con las sillas justas para las cabezas de los líderes de los equipos. Kane, siendo el director del DPA, estaba a la cabeza de la mesa mientras los demás agentes se encontraban a los lados, y en el otro extremo no había ninguna silla, pues la pantalla estaba ahí. En ese momento Kane no se encontraba sentado en su habitual silla, sino que estaba parado junto al monitor que mostraba algunos gráficos.

Ella vio los rostros de siempre: Clarke, Abby, el chico que dirigía el equipo de bombas, algunos agentes del personal de artillería, entre otros. Si no hubiera estado tan exaltada, ella seguramente se habría burlado de la expresión de Clarke, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí. La muchacha apoyaba su mentón en su mano mientras con los ojos casi cerrados del aburrimiento había estado mirando el gráfico de Kane. Por otro lado, cuando todos los rostros se voltearon a ella, Kane se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso enfrente.

– Raven, esta es una reunión privada – Él dijo con un tono tenso, pero intentando sonar amable para que ella se marchara.

– Lo siento, pero necesito a Clarke – La muchacha de pronto dio un salto, casi como si la hubieran despertado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber que podía saltarse la reunión – Tenemos una emergencia

La sonrisa de Clarke se desapareció de golpe al escuchar «emergencia» y en su rostro, sus cejas se dispararon para formar un ceño fruncido, no de malestar o de frustración, sino de cautela y alerta. La muchacha tenía una máscara de seriedad y firmeza que solo se podía ver en situaciones como aquellas.

– Estoy seguro de que los demás pueden resolver eso – Kane dijo con calma mientras intentaba mantenerse serio – Para eso tienes a otros tres agentes en el equipo

Pero Clarke no le hizo caso a Kane, y Raven se sintió incomoda. Sin decirle nada al director, se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala para seguirla al laboratorio.

– Algo me dice que esta no es una excusa para sacarme de ahí, ¿verdad?

– Es mucho peor.

No habían pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que Bellamy y los demás se habían marchado y la reunión de Clarke había comenzado. Ella sabía que lo que estaba por enseñarle a Clarke iba a poner a todo el edificio en alerta, más todavía sabiendo el peligro que estaban por correr todos los agentes.

– ¿Por qué estás escaneando a todos los agentes? – Clarke miró sus monitores confundida.

– Estamos siendo hackeados – Dijo de golpe, sin tacto y sin preocuparse por nada más que por hacerle saber a su compañera la situación – Alguien nos esta hackeando, atravesaron nuestro firewall, y está descargando la lista de todos los agentes del DPA.

– ¿Qué? – Clarke dijo entre dientes con sorpresa y confusión.

– Clarke, esto es malo, si alguien obtiene esa lista...

– Todos los agentes están en peligro.

– Peor – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Son los datos de cada agente. Si alguien obtiene la lista sabrá en donde encontrarlos. Ningún agente estará a salvo. Dirección de casas, familiares, teléfonos. Todos nuestros datos personales están ahí.

– ¿Puedes detenerlo?

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza – He intentado, pero no lo logró, es imposible

El edificio se sacudió levemente provocando que ambas chicas se apoyaran en la mesa durante el pequeño temblor. Se miraron con confusión entre ellas. Raven tenía una vista perfecta del piso 13 a través de los cristales de su laboratorio y podía ver a todos los agentes sorprendidos por el temblor, pero Clarke tenía la vista de las ventanas que daba directo hacia la ciudad y sus ojos se abrían como platos, apretando los dientes con fuerza y probablemente sus manos no temblaban por culpa del temblor.

Se volteó a mirar lo que la muchacha estaba viendo y sintió el corazón detenerse. Trozos de cristales caían desde arriba, probablemente un vidrio que se había roto. Se podían ver papeles en llamas caer lentamente por el aire.

– No me jodas – Ella murmuró tecleando en su Tablet rápidamente. Escaneo todo el edificio con un programa solo para descubrir que su corazón no solo se iba a detener por segunda vez después de volver a la vida, sino que iba a tener un paro cardiaco y no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más.

– ¿Qué es? – Clarke preguntó.

– No. No. No – Repitió con un tono acelerado mientras quitaba las imágenes de los agentes del monitor y mostraba un plano del edificio completo – No fue un temblor, fue una explosión y según esto hay otras tres bombas en todo el edificio

La mirada de Clarke le hizo darse cuenta de que tenían que hacer algo. Ella escuchó a Kane gritar y ambas chicas salieron del laboratorio rápidamente, sostenía su Tablet en las manos mientras miraba al hombre acercarse a los demás agentes.

– Raven, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo?

– Tenemos que evacuar todo el edificio – Ella respondió. Entregó la Tablet hacia Becca, que había aparecido junto con Kane y los demás líderes de equipos para ponerse al día de la situación.

– Oh por dios – Ella dijo sorprendida – ¿Esto es real?

– Cien por ciento.

El monitor principal se encendió en ese momento y todos los agentes se voltearon a mirar.

– Yo no estoy haciendo nada – Anticipó la pregunta de Clarke y respondió antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Las dos chicas, seguida de los demás agentes, se movieron rápidamente hacia el monitor observando la pantalla azul a la espera de que algo sucediera. Rápidamente la pantalla se borró y la imagen de Alie la sustituyo.

Raven inclinó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Debió haber sumado dos más dos y haber descubierto que solo Alie podía haberlos hackeado, pero no sabía con qué fin lo estaba haciendo o cómo. En su vida, en su larga carrera, jamás había sido hackeada. Ella era hacker, no hackeada. Jamás hubiera esperado que alguien tuviera un intelecto mayor al suyo para romper su propio firewall y hackear todo su sistema.

– ¿Alie? – Becca alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Su tono de voz era suave y dudoso. Casi como si no creyera que la persona (o IA) que se encontraba frente a ella fuera realmente su propia creación. Lo que le hizo preguntarse a Raven cuándo fue la última vez que Becca vio a Alie frente a frente. Si se comunicaba con ella entonces debían verse, pero si lo pensaba bien tal vez no era necesario que se vieran y por tanto eso explicaría el por qué le sorprendía ver a Alie.

Alie inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia Becca y luego volteó a mirar nuevamente hacia adelante. Su voz sonó bastante robotizada, pero más que eso, a Raven le recordó a un montón de pixeles que comenzaban a tomar una forma definitiva.

– Ha pasado una semana y todavía no veo la justicia que prometiste.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Clarke dio un paso enfrente.

– Prometiste que todos los criminales pagarían por lo que hicieron, pero todavía están libres. Rompiste tu promesa tan pronto como te deje salvarlos.

– Yo no dije que irían a la cárcel, dije que los investigaríamos.

– ¿Salvarlos? – Raven alzó la ceja – Dejaste que se lastimaran cuando comenzaron a disparar tus agentes

– Este asunto no te concierne, Raven – Alie dijo sin mirarla, seguía con la expresión seria frente a Clarke – Sigues con la venda en los ojos y buscas una alternativa a la realidad donde no existe. Ahora mismo he tomado todo el control el Departamento de Protección Arkadia y no pienso devolvértelo

– ¿Estás descargando los datos de los agentes, para qué? – Raven siguió hablando, ignorando el hecho de que _ella_ la estaba ignorando.

– Vas a ver cómo es la humanidad cuando le das una porción de tentación, Clarke – Alie la volvió a ignorar. Raven apretó con fuerza los dientes, casi haciéndolos rechinar, mientras miraba a la IA frente a ella – Los humanos tienen una naturaleza que predomina sobre sus buenas acciones y esa es la tentación. Si tienen la oportunidad de hacer el mal la aprovechan hasta el pie de la letra

– No te atrevas – Clarke dio un paso enfrente – No te atrevas a filtrar la información de ningún agente

– Alie, ¿pusiste las bombas en el edificio? – Becca preguntó con un tono suave.

Alie inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Becca – Es parte del plan.

Raven volvió a tomar la Tablet en sus manos mientras examinaba todo el edificio. Hubo otro temblor que sacudió el edificio y algunos agentes gritaron preocupados. Ella miro la Tablet, pero ninguna de sus tres puntos rojos marcados en los pisos 5, 20 y 45 habían desaparecido. Tragó saliva volviendo hacer un escáner, con otro programa, y descubrió que en algunos pisos de manera random había unos puntos azules, es decir una pequeña bomba que con suerte volaría una pared. Las tres bombas principales eran grandes, podían hacer colapsar todo el edificio si explotaban al mismo tiempo y era eso lo que Raven descubrió en cuanto a estas bombas. Era la gracia y la causa.

Ella le enseñó lo que había descubierto a Becca, quien parecía sorprendida, volvió a mirar a Alie y luego a Clarke.

– Hay más bombas – Raven dijo entregándole a la rubia la Tablet – El problema es que debemos desactivar las tres bombas rojas al mismo tiempo y solo así las demás se van a desactivar, pero si desactivamos solo una por separada, o un segundo después de desactivar las demás, van a explotar y todo el edificio se vendrá abajo arrasando con un ratio de veinte calles a la redonda

– ¿Solo veinte calles? – Abby alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

– Es una estimación, pero podrían ser más, después de todo este edificio tiene más de cincuenta pisos.

Clarke le entregó la Tablet a Raven nuevamente y luego miró a Alie.

– Juro que si filtras la información y haces estallar este edificio, personalmente voy a matarte – Dijo entre dientes antes de alzar la voz. Raven dio un salto con temor al escuchar el tono peligroso en la voz de Clarke, el zapatazo que dio en el suelo mientras daba un paso enfrente y la manera en la apunto hacia el suelo con su dedo índice. Los músculos tensados. El miedo corrió por las venas de Raven sintiendo que estaba frente a un león que no había comido en días o que estaba protegiendo a su manada, más lo segundo que lo primero – ¡ESTE ES MI EDIFICIO ALIE! No voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie que se encuentre dentro o fuera de este, no importa si son agentes, personal de limpieza, civil o criminal. ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!

Ella miró hacia un agente que se encontraba cerca del monitor y le grito que lo desconectara. El muchacho con temor tropezó hasta los cables y los arranco de la pared rápidamente.

– Kane, envía una alerta urgente a todo el edificio, evacuen enseguida – Clarke se volteó hacia Kane. Misma mirada, mismo tono autoritario de voz – Raven, Becca, quiero que recuperen el control de todo el edificio de inmediato

Ella camino hacía un agente que acababa de volver de una misión cuando el edificio había sido tomado por Alie, sin preguntar ni disculparse arrebato la pistola que el muchacho tenía en sus manos y reviso la cantidad de balas, luego se volteó hacia otros agentes.

– Harper, ve al piso 20; Sterling, te quiero en piso 5; yo iré al 45. Los tres desactivaremos las bombas. Todos los demás, evacuen cuanto antes el edificio y cierren las calles, que ninguna persona se encuentre cerca.

Raven asintió mientras miraba la Tablet. Ningún agente se movió de su lugar, todos parecían asustados y nerviosos. Cuando Clarke terminó de cambiar la munición de la pistola que había arrebato, alzó la mirada hacia todos y con un tono fuerte ladro hacia los agentes.

– ¿Estoy hablando en chino? ¡MUÉVANSE! – Y todos dieron un salto, incluso ella. Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio recogiendo tres comunicadores para entregárselos Harper, Sterling y Clarke. La muchacha no tardó en ponérselo y caminar hacia la salida. – Nadie utilice los asesores, si Alie tiene el control podría detenerlos. Usen las escaleras

– Esto no puede estar pasando ahora – Kane dijo mientras enviaba las alertas rápidamente – Me encargaré de que todos evacuen, ¿estás segura de que los tres estarán bien?

– Sí – Ella ni siquiera lo miró – Sterling…

– No te preocupes – El muchacho le guiñó un ojo mientras volvía de la sala de armamento con una soga en sus manos – La única manera de salir rápido de este edificio, sin bajar las escaleras, es bajando por las ventanas. Por suerte, soy un escalador increíble

– Si te matas, te reviviré y te mataré de nuevo – Clarke dijo entre dientes mientras veía al muchacho atar la soga en la baranda – Que alguien vigile que baje con cuidado

– Esto es una locura, ¿cómo pudo hackearnos? – Raven alzó la voz atónita por la situación. Todavía mirando hacia los demás. Ella y Becca seguían escaneando el edificio con la Tablet en las manos.

– Si rompió el firewall debió haber infectado un virus aquí – Becca sugirió.

– Sí, ¿cómo? La única manera de hacerlo sería… – Su tono de voz murió rápidamente. Vio a Clarke correr hacia las escaleras de emergencia seguida de Harper, las dos armadas, y entendió el por qué Clarke se había asegurado de que los tres estuvieran armados.

– Desde dentro – Becca terminó mirándola con temor.

– Tenemos un topo – Raven miró a Kane, quien se estaba asegurando de que los agentes estuvieran calmados mientras evacuaban el edificio. Seguían habiendo pequeñas explosiones que hacían temblar el edificio levemente o fuertemente, dependiendo de la distancia a la que se encontraban del piso 13.

Kane la miró con sorpresa mientras sacudía la cabeza – Eso es imposible, ninguno de los agentes podría…

– Tal vez no lo sabía – Becca dijo mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio de Raven – Tal vez tenía algo, un pendrive o un cd, con el virus y no lo sabía

– O tal vez simplemente es alguien que trabaja para Alie y nos hackeo desde dentro – Raven gruñó pasando las manos por la cabeza – Tenemos que detener el hackeo. Si ella tiene el control, nos puede quitar las computadoras en cualquier momento. La comunicación, la electricidad, todo se perderá y no podremos desactivar las tres bombas al mismo tiempo

– Yo lo controlo todo, Raven – El rostro de Alie apareció en sus monitores. Kane dio un paso enfrente sorprendido mientras ella apretaba los puños.

– Hey, este es mi laboratorio, fuera de mis monitores – Raven gruñó.

– El DPA ha faltado a su palabra y le ha fallado al sistema de justicia que tanto defiende, por tanto debe caer para no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

– Quítate de mí monitor ahora – Ella alzó la voz enojada.

– Esto es culpa suya y de nadie más.

– ¡FUERA DE MI MONITOR! – Raven apago la pantalla enojada y luego miró la Tablet en sus manos enojada.

– ¿Cómo eliminamos un virus? – Kane preguntó una vez que el rostro de Alie había desaparecido. Apoyó las manos en la mesa.

– Con un antivirus, sería evidente – Ella torció los labios – Pero no creo que sea suficiente

– El firewall, tendríamos que restaurarlo.

– Habría que reiniciar todo el sistema – Ella asintió – Los controles se encuentran todos en el piso 10, tendríamos que bajar tres pisos para llegar a la central de control de todos los monitores del edificio

– _Clarke, acabo de llegar al piso 5_ – La voz de Sterling resonó en los altavoces del laboratorio. Raven alzó la mirada hacia los demás y presionó un botón.

– Sterling, es Raven, ¿ves la bomba por ahí?

– _Solo unos tipos con capucha_ – Su voz sonaba tensa.

– Se han infiltrado en el edificio – Kane dijo con sorpresa.

– Tenemos que apresurarnos, si perdemos la comunicación los chicos no podrán desactivar la bomba.

– La bomba – Becca dijo de pronto – Tiene que tener un contador, ¿o no?

Raven alzó las cejas nerviosa.

– Raven, dime que sabes cómo desactivar una bomba – Kane murmuró.

– Nunca he guiado a nadie por ese medio – Ella respiró con nervios – ¿Dónde está el capitán del equipo de desactivación de bombas?

– Creo que lo vi salir con los demás agentes – Abby entró en el laboratorio con un rostro preocupado – Sterling bajó a salvo, ¿qué está pasando?

– El mayor hackeo en toda la historia del DPA – Raven dijo con un tono suave y calmado, nada de acuerdo a la situación.

* * *

Octavia frunció el ceño mientras alzaba la placa hacia Andy Diamond, el juez en la mayoría de los casos que estaban en investigación en el DPA. El hombre mayor retrocedió sorprendido y casi con temor, se podía decir, pero no se opuso a que le hicieran preguntas. Mientras Monty intentaba buscar la verdad en las respuestas del juez, ella buscaba algún rastro que lo delatara en su forma de expresarse o sus movimientos.

– No me parece que esté ocultando nada – Ella camino hacia Bellamy que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared – a diferencia de ti. ¿Sucede algo? Te ves nervioso

– Raven no responde, no es normal – Él murmuró mirándola – Siento que algo está sucediendo

– ¿Es por Clarke? Ella está bien, aburrida en la reunión, seguramente, pero bien.

Sacudió la cabeza – Siento como si algo realmente malo estuviera sucediendo. Raven siempre responde al comunicador.

– Probablemente esté ocupada con algo más importante.

Él suspiró mientras volteaba a mirar – Espero que tengas razón, ¿qué haremos con él?

– Mi plan es que lo llevemos al DPA.

– No podemos hacerlo si le haremos las mismas preguntas allá que acá.

– Que lindo, piensas que es para interrogarlo.

– Tampoco tenemos pruebas sólidas para arrestarlo.

– Aguafiestas.

– Esto es más difícil de lo que yo pensé que sería – Bellamy murmuró cruzándose de brazos – Tal vez deberíamos volver y ver qué más podemos hacer. Quizá Raven encontró algo que pueda ayudarnos

– Ya nos habría dicho, ¿no?

– No lo creo, por alguna razón nuestros comunicadores no funcionan – Él torció los labios y Octavia hizo una mueca antes de voltear a mirar a Monty.

– Volvamos al DPA. Aquí ya investigamos todo lo que necesitábamos, y gracias a que éramos tres no perdimos todo un día.

– Solo una hora – Él rodó los ojos.

– Es mejor que a perder cinco horas.

– Necesitamos un señuelo – Monty se acercó a los dos chicos mirándolos con seriedad.

Octavia frunció el ceño colocando los brazos en jarra mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Detrás de Monty, Diamond se encontraba de pie todavía, como si esperara algo. Tenía una expresión nerviosa y parecía desesperado intentando buscar aire fresco… o algún tipo de aire. Se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un paño mientras con la otra mano se aflojaba la corbata. Se veía bastante mal desde su punto de vista.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – Ella preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Solo la verdad – Monty reviso su libreta y se la entregó a Bellamy para que él pudiera observar algo – Le dije que mientras más tiempo guardará el secreto, más gente saldría lastimada y más duro iba a ser su castigo. También le dije que si nos ayudaba, admitía que fue corrupto y que si nos ayudaba a encontrar a los demás jueces entonces hablaría yo con el juez de su caso para reducir su sentencia.

– Muy astuto.

– Gracias.

– ¿Esto es todo lo que te respondió?

– ¿Qué dice?

– Sí, no, no sé – Bellamy resopló – Incluso en las preguntas abiertas

– Es por eso que funcionará. Está por caer y aceptarlo – Él se volteó a mirar por su hombro – es culpable o al menos sabe quién sí lo es

– Si lo sabe, sigue siendo culpable – Octavia dijo – Obstrucción a la justicia y cómplice. Dos cargos que le darán un par de años.

– Y un par de años se pueden convertir en uno si acepta mi oferta.

– En meses, por buen comportamiento – Bellamy asintió – Es una buena oferta

– Me asegure de que lo sepa – Monty sonrió con triunfo – Lo aceptará, nos ayudará a atrapar a todos aquí y a detener la ola de corrupción

– Está bien, pero si no acepta, nos marchamos y pedimos una orden de cateo – Ella dijo con calma.

– Está bien, es lo mejor por ahora – Bellamy asintió.

– ¡Esperen!

Octavia sonrió mientras retrocedía un paso. Volteó la mirada hacia Diamond que parecía tan nervioso que su sudor salía a chorros desde su frente, algo que daba asco. Ella extendió una mano hacia ellos y asintió con la cabeza.

– A-aceptó – Dijo con un tono titubeante y vacilante – Les diré todo lo que necesitan, pe-pero por favor no quiero ir a la cá-cárcel

– Vamos a ver qué sabes y te diremos que podemos hacer – Monty asintió con calma – Sin embargo, en el caso que estés arrestados podemos ayudarte a salir antes. Es el mejor y él único trato que podemos darte de momento

– He-hecho – Asintió nervioso.

– Iremos al DPA, ahí en la sala de interrogatorios nos contarás todo lo que sepas – Bellamy dijo con seriedad.

–S-sí – Asintió nervioso.

Octavia sonrió mirando a Monty con orgullo, le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y luego se dirigieron hacia la minivan que se encontraba fuera del juzgado. Ella vio a Bellamy intentar contactar con Raven todavía, pero no había respuesta de la muchacha. Hizo una mueca fingiendo que no estaba preocupada, pero su hermano tenía razón al decir que no era normal que Raven no estuviera conectada con ellos. Algo debió haber sucedido.

Para su desgracia, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dirigían hacia el DPA y fueron cortado varias calles antes de llegar. Además de haber tráfico, había varias personas fuera de sus autos, todos comentando y algunos preocupados por lo sucedido. Ella intercambio una mirada con Bellamy, quien estaba al volante, y luego le pidió a Monty quedarse en el vehículo con el juez mientras ella salía a investigar.

Por lo que pudo saber, no era mucho. Solo las personas le decían que la calle estaba cortada, algunos ni siquiera lo sabían, otros especulaban. A duras penas podía ver una barricada, señal del corte que hizo la policía, así que bastante cabreada se dirigió hacia la barricada, lista para patear el trasero de cualquier policía que se pusiera en el camino de regreso al DPA, cuando se quedó de pie frente a un agente de la Arkadia y completamente confundida.

El agente era joven, un muchacho de dieciséis años probablemente. Vestía con el uniforme del DPA, un casco protector y con las manos detrás de la espalda. Parecía un mini soldado. Ella se acercó a él y enseño la placa con su nombre para poder obtener información, pero el muchacho, a pesar de mantener una postura firme, parecía nervioso.

– No podemos dejar entrar a nadie a la zona. Este lugar se ha declarado peligroso – Él dijo con un tono duro para ocultar el temor – El DPA está siendo atacado

– ¿Atacado? – Ella alzó una ceja. Miro por el hombro y vio a varias personas que parecían interesadas en su conversación. Ella cruzó la barricada de muchacho y se alejó con él para conseguir más información y que fuera privada.

Desde donde se encontraba tenía una vista perfecta de todo el edificio más grande de toda la cuidad, era alto y ancho, cualquiera podía verlo incluso desde los límites de las carreras. En ese momento, lo que vio y lo que oyó hicieron que no pudiera preguntarle nada al muchacho. Cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una explosión, su mirada primero se había movido a su alrededor, buscando la posible bomba, pero la mayoría de las personas miraban hacia arriba y al hacerlo ella misma vio humo saliendo desde uno de los pisos más altos del DPA. Papeles en llamas, cenizas, posiblemente trozos de cristal. Algo había explotado en el edificio y su corazón latió con fuerza. De pronto, sin saber por qué, llevó su mano al oído y con desesperación llamo a Raven mientras se dirigía hacia la minivan de regreso.

Pero Raven jamás respondió.

Ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino cuando se encontró con Bellamy y Monty acercándose a ella, seguramente preocupados por la explosión. Los tres volvieron a mirar el edificio y luego se miraron entre ellos.

– Recoge la minivan y busca la forma de llevarla dentro de la barricada – Octavia dijo con seriedad mirando a Bellamy – Monty y yo nos adelantaremos a pie

– ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Monty señalo con su cabeza hacia el juez.

Octavia lo miró con seriedad y luego volvió a mirar el edificio brevemente – Escucha, Diamond, si te escapas o sales de la ciudad, juro que te encontraré y te arrestaré por huir de la autoridad, ¿me oíste? Ahora vete a casa y espera ahí a que otro equipo de agentes te vaya a buscar. Estás advertido.

Él asintió frenéticamente, echando un vistazo con horror hacia el edificio y luego salió de ahí a tropezones. Octavia miro a los demás chicos y luego comenzaron a moverse. En el camino intentó contactar nuevamente con Raven, pero la comunicación jamás llego.

* * *

Harper McIntyre había sido ascendida hacia poco más de un mes a capitán del equipo de rescate de civiles. Ella jamás en su larga carrera en la Arkadia había tenido interacción con otros agentes que no fueran fuera de su equipo, de hecho su rango estaba tan bajo que ni siquiera la conocían. Le gustaba pasar desapercibida. Pero cuando el anterior capitán del equipo de rescate había dimitido, fue a ella a quien asignaron al nuevo puesto debido a la gran experiencia que tenía.

Su corazón había latido con ferocidad cuando se lo dijeron, estaba contenta y al mismo tiempo aterrada. De ella dependía salvar muchas vidas, no es que el anterior capitán no lo hubiera hecho, que quizá no lo hizo.

Y en menos de una semana paso de ser un don nadie a ser _la chica_. Todo el mundo parecía conocerla de pronto, lo que le hacía sentirse más nerviosa que antes.

Había conocido al equipo de Skaikru y entre ellos a Monty, con quien charlaba casi todos los días y todas las mañanas. A veces se preguntaba si el muchacho tenía algo que hacer, porque nunca parecía tener nada importante. Le caía bien y desde luego había sido un gran apoyo para ella, ya que siempre le decía que haría bien el trabajo, mejor que su predecesor.

Pero luego, cuando se suponía que debía estar fuera del DPA ayudando a los demás agentes a controlar la situación desde fuera, se encontraba subiendo diez pisos por las escaleras siguiendo a Clarke Griffin hacia una bomba.

¿Por qué ella y no otra persona? Digamos, alguien con experiencia en desactivación de bombas. No tenía ni idea.

Por lo que había escuchado de algunos agentes y de Monty, Skaikru era el equipo que menos seguía las reglas dentro de la Arkadia, algunos pensaban que era para lucirse frente a los demás y otros creían que simplemente lo hacían mejor sin reglas. Ella era todo lo contrario, seguía el protocolo para proteger a las personas y jamás se salía de los límites, pero sentía que estaba por descubrir que el protocolo y las reglas no importaban cuando se quería salvar vidas.

Si algo le habían dicho los agentes, incluido Kane, era que tenía que confiar en el juicio de Clarke, sin importar que tan loco podía parecer. La muchacha siempre hacía todo por una razón, a veces obvia, a veces oculta.

En ese momento, si lo pensaba detenidamente, entonces la razón por la que Clarke le pidió a ella y a otro agente que no trabajaba en el equipo de desactivación de bombas, ayudarla a desactivar tres bombas importantes en todo el edificio, era porque tenía un plan en mente. Algo que los ayudaría a salvar muchas vidas.

– Este es el piso – Se detuvo la rubia mirando hacia la puerta que tenía el número 20 en la parte superior. Del otro lado, ella podría encontrar el piso 20 completamente desalojado o a medio desalojo. Durante el camino se habían encontrado con varios agentes bajando a toda velocidad por la escalera de emergencia, lo que les había dificultado la subida – ¿Estás segura de que puedes seguir subiendo veinte pisos más?

– No se trata de si se puede o no, sino de hacerlo – Clarke dijo entre dientes mientras daba un paso arriba – Limpia el piso y busca la bomba, en cuanto la tengas avisa por el comunicador del mismo modo que Sterling lo hizo, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió, casi sintiéndose como un soldado a punto de ir a la guerra –que en realidad no era nada diferente de su situación. Reviso la pistola que la muchacha le había entregado y luego la alzó mientras escuchaba los pasos de Clarke haciendo eco por toda la salida de emergencias. La chica siguió subiendo hasta el piso 45.

Ella se sentía cansada, la respiración agitada y todo su cuerpo corriendo con adrenalina. No quería imaginar cómo se sentiría la otra rubia al llegar a su destino.

Apretó con fuerza la pistola pequeña en sus manos, un tipo de arma al que no estaba acostumbrada, y luego abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Alzó la mirada hacia adentro mientras gateaba por el piso, podía escuchar unos ruidos provenir, voces que sonaban amortiguadas. Miro la pistola y comprendió lo que antes no sabía: habían infiltrados.

El chico Sterling lo había mencionado anteriormente, pero ella no había creído que se encontraran los demás pisos. Probablemente eran personas instalando la bomba.

Alguien grito y Harper alzó la mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con dos encapuchados y cubiertos con una máscara negra, ambos mirándola a ella y apuntando con pistolas. Cayó en una trampa.

Se lanzó nuevamente al suelo en cuanto las balas comenzaron a volar en todas las direcciones. Apretó los puños enojada mientras gateaba y buscaba la manera de detener a los enemigos que tenía enfrente.

Disparo en las piernas de los enemigos para lograr conseguir una ventaja y cuando ambos cayeron, los disparos no cesaron. Ella gruñó molesta, se puso en pie apuntando directamente hacia uno que se encontraba sin protección alguna. El hombre o mujer, quien sea que era, seguramente la estaba mirando detrás de la máscara negra. Él apretó los puños y cuando Harper le iba a pedir que se rindiera sintió una ardor en su hombro que la obligo a soltar su arma y agarrarse la herida con fuerza. Su mano rápidamente se llenó de sangre, pero la herida no había sido grave, seguramente solo era superficial ya que en ningún momento sintió la bala entrar.

Alzó la mirada, encorvada hacia abajo, viendo como los dos hombres saltaban por la ventana. Con una expresión aterrada, ella se movió rápidamente hacia la ventana más cercana buscándolos con la mirada y lo único que vio fueron unos planeadores alejarse.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo fue posible eso.

Camino hacia donde se encontraba la bomba sobre un escritorio, literalmente en el centro de la habitación y todo su estómago se revolvió al ver la caja plateada que se encontraba ahí, con un contado hacia atrás y una luz roja.

– Clarke, es Harper – Ella murmuró llevando su mano ensangrentada al oído – Tengo la bomba

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en la próxima actualización. Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	19. Maratón contra el tiempo

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _19  
Maratón contra el tiempo_

Cuando Abby entró en el centro de comandos de la Arkadia se sorprendió de encontrarse con un montón de computadoras y cables por todos lados. Aquella habitación cerrada, sin ventanas, pero con buena ventilación, y focos azules en lugar de otros colores, le hizo sentirse asfixiada de pronto. Jamás había estado en la sala de servidor principal y sentía que jamás debería haber entrado en primer lugar.

– Esto debería funcionar – Raven dijo mientras caminaba hacia una de las consolas y sacaba unos cables de ella y los conectaba en su laptop – Debemos reiniciar todo antes de que Alie nos quite el poder de hacerlo

– ¿Puede hacer eso?

– Nunca subestimes el poder de un ñoño de computadora.

– Ah, Raven…

– Sé lo que dije.

Abby asintió mientras miraba la pistola en sus manos. En toda su carrera como agente del DPA jamás había tomado en sus manos una pistola para defenderse de un ataque dentro del propio edificio. Ella ni siquiera era agente de campo, era médico. Esto no debería estarle sucediendo, pero Kane insistió en que uno de ellos debía ir con Raven y el otro quedarse con Becca en el piso 13. Evidentemente, no era la primera vez que tenía una pistola en sus manos, sino que era la primera vez que a usaba en una situación como esa, y dios que ella no quería llegar a presionar el gatillo. Como todo agente (incluso los de limpieza) ella sabía defenderse a mano armada, eso era una regla estipulada que cada agente debía seguir y saber, pero no es que ella tuviera muchas oportunidades de sostener un arma.

Desde su punto de vista médico, sostener esta clase de arma era todo un horror. Ella había sacado balas del cuerpo de los agentes cuando llegaban gravemente heridos, eso es lo que mejor se le daba, sanar a los agentes, no matar a las personas. Dios, esto le estaba asustando más de lo que podría demostrar.

– Solo un poco más y comenzaremos la restauración del sistema. Todo se va a reiniciar y quedará como limpio – Raven tecleaba a gran velocidad – Mientras eso sucede estoy investigando sobre la fuente del virus

– Espera, ¿qué pasa con las bombas? Si restauras todo no se perderá la conexión con los demás – Abby la miró intrigada.

– Sí, pero será solo por siete minutos – Raven no la miró – Sterling le ha dicho a Clarke que las bombas tienen un contador y Becca lo está guiando a él y a Harper para desmantelar la caja y así estar lista para cortar los cables cuando Clarke encuentre su bomba. El tiempo límite son diez minutos, estaremos justos para salvar el edificio completo

– ¿Y si no?

– Roguemos para no morir entre los escombros – Ella la miró con seriedad.

Abby respiró hondo. Eso no era nada alentador.

– Becca, es Raven, empezaré con el reinicio. ¿Ya tienen todo para desactivar la bomba? – Raven habló hacia su comunicador. Abby la miró intrigada, hubo un silencio que ella sintió abrumador – Está bien. Escucha, no logré encontrar la fuente del virus y no tenemos tiempo para buscarla. Una vez que se reinicie todo y se inicie activa el firewall y cambia su código para que Alie no pueda traspasarlo nuevamente. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

Abby resopló mientras miraba por toda la habitación impaciente.

– Bien, estoy reiniciando…

– ¿Qué pasa con los archivos y la información, no se perderá todo?

– Es un reinicio del sistema, no un formateo. El virus no es tan grande como para que necesitemos un formateo, más que nada es por nuestro antivirus – Raven explicó sin mirarla – Ahora, ruega porque Clarke haya escucha como desarmar la caja de la bomba para que puedan desactivarla en cuando restauremos la comunicación

Tragó saliva pesado.

– ¿Cómo fue a pasar esto? – Murmuró con temor. Raven ni siquiera la miro, se encontraba mirando en su computadora un porcentaje que estaba ascendiendo hacia el cien, pero si esto iba a durar cinco minutos, Abby sentía que iban a ser los cinco minutos más largos de la historia y sobre todo los más tensos.

* * *

Jadeó con fuerza mientras se detenía por un segundo. Por fin había llegado al piso 40 y su cuerpo solo quería lanzarse en las escaleras y no moverse más. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder decir una sola palabra, solo saldrían jadeos pidiendo aire, aunque tampoco es que necesitará hablar. Jadeó nuevamente.

Solo cinco pisos más.

Su chaqueta favorita había sido olvidada en alguno de los pisos de abajo, ni siquiera recordaba en que piso la dejo tirada. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba, solo cinco pisos más. Cinco pisos. Las escaleras en zigzag eran dolorosas como para seguir subiendo, pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que detener la bomba.

No podía negar que había hecho tiempo record subiendo tantos pisos.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia arriba con la intención de detener la bomba. No tenía comunicación con sus compañeros y a duras penas recordaba como desmantelar la caja que contenía la bomba.

Siguió subiendo, sus pulmones ya no necesitaban aire para mantenerla viva, lo que necesitaban era un descanso completo. Quemaba como el infierno, pero no tenía tiempo ni podía darse ese lujo de descansar.

El cuello de su camiseta estaba empapado en sudor, su cabello ya se sentía graso y en su frente algunos mechones se pegaban a ella, a veces impidiéndole ver con claridad el camino. A causa de esto, casi se cae tres veces en los pisos de abajo.

Llegó finalmente al piso de arriba, sujetando su cuerpo contra la baranda que tenía al lado para asegurar a las personas mientras bajaban por las escaleras y entre jadeos no espero ningún segundo más.

Pateó la parte con la pistola en mano, sabiendo que lo que acaba de hacer era la estupidez más grande que alguna vez haya hecho. Pero su cerebro se sentía muerto como para pensar.

Alzó la pistola en mano, lista para dispararle a los enemigos que hubieran dentro de la habitación, pero en su lugar solo vio dos manchas negras desaparecer frente a ella a través de una ventana. El sudor le escocía los ojos y el dorso de su mano izquierda intento removerlo para poder aclarar su visión, pero solo causo que ardiera más. Camino hacia la ventana donde podía ver unos planeadores sobrevolar el cielo con dos siluetas negras.

Ella gruñó al darse cuenta de que se habían escapado.

Recordaba haber oído a Harper y a Sterling decirle que los tipos que encontraron en los pisos, los que pusieron las bombas, habían escapado de la misma manera y por tanto debió haberlo esperado.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo sus pies arder, era como caminar sobre miles de agujas, pero necesitaba moverse rápidamente hacia la bomba y desmantelarla. Todo su cuerpo sintió el bajón por haberse detenido un solo segundo y ahora solo quería lanzarse a descansar. Vio la bomba sobre un escritorio y se dejó caer sobre una silla para desmantelar.

Lo que recordaba de haber oído a Becca era lo único que necesitaba para abrir la caja que tenía enfrente. Era metálica y rectangular, tenía un contador que iba en 3 minutos hacia atrás y su cerebro no había procesado lo que significaba cuando sus comenzaron a buscar algo que pudiera usar para sacar los tornillos de ahí.

En su oído, el comunicador estaba emitiendo un extraño sonido. Intentó no prestarle atención mientras utilizaba un cuchillo de mantequilla para solar los tornillos de la caja.

– _¿Clarke… ahí?_

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo durante un momento, estaba respirando forzosamente mientras llevaba una mano al comunicador, lo encendió para poder hablar y luego volvió a lo que estaba.

– Estoy terminando de desmantelar la caja – Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada, jadeante, pero todavía con pocas energías para llevar a cabo una misión exitosa.

Del otro lado hubo interferencia y finalmente la voz de Becca volvió a resonar.

– _Escucha, una vez que abras la caja encontraras dos claves sobresaliendo, uno blanco y uno negro, están juntos y los únicos dos que hay_ – Becca explicó con calma – _Deben ser cortados al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo que las demás bombas. Si no es cortado antes todo explotará_

– _No va a ser nada fácil con las explosiones_ – La voz de Harper resonó en su oído.

– _¿Estás segura de qué esto parara todas las explosiones?_ – Sterling preguntó.

Clarke siguió abriendo la caja.

– _Sí, pero si algo se sale de la sincronización, algún cable es cortado antes que los demás cables, ya sea uno de los dos antes o uno antes que otra bomba, todo explotara. Cuando se hayan desactivado las tres bombas, las demás bombas que quedan en el edificio se desactivarán automáticamente._

Clarke chasqueó la lengua levantando la tapa de la caja, lentamente y con cuidado para no mover nada de dentro. La dejó a un lado y examino lo que había dentro. Era tal y como Becca había dicho, en el interior de la caja, aparte de aparatos raros que ella no entendía, había únicamente dos cables puestos de un lado a otro en horizontal, uno blanco y uno negro, ambos juntos y eran más o menos largos.

Ella tosió un poco mientras miraba sus manos negras, a causa del humo de las explosiones que se había filtrado por las puertas de los otros pisos de emergencia. No tenía heridas, lo cual estaba bien, pero si no se apresuraba sus posibles heridas le causarían la muerte.

– Estoy lista – Ella dijo tosiendo nuevamente.

Se aclaró la garganta sintiéndola raspar y luego recogió una tijera del escritorio de enfrente. Con fuerza separo ambas partes de la tijera y luego utilizo el filo de un extremo para poder cortar los cables. Espero a que los demás le dieran la confirmación del otro lado mientras posicionaba los cables en el filo.

– _Todos los cables tienen que ser cortados al mismo tiempo_ – Repitió Becca con cuidado, nervios y seguramente temor. Que era normal.

– ¿Listos?

– _Sí_ – Escuchó las voces coordinadas de sus compañeros y espero que también pudieran coordinarse para cortar los cables.

Tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza la mano en la tijera, probablemente cortándose, pero ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el dolor, por tanto si había otra herida que no fueran sus pies punzantes, ella no lo sabía. Respiró hondo y escuchó a Becca dar la señal para que los tres cortaran los cables y así lo hizo.

Para ella todo se movió en cámara lenta. Lo siguientes segundos pasaron tan lentamente que se hicieron horas. Con el cuerpo quemando, los pulmones sin aire y el sudor en su frente, no supo decir si se encontraba nerviosa o cansada. Tras haber cortado los cables, el reloj en el marcador decía 1.30 en números rojos y se había detenido ahí, parpadeando. Para Clarke había sido un silencio brutal que no había podido evitar.

Estaba encogida, casi había esperado la explosión pero no sucedió. Respiró agitadamente un momento antes de sonreír y comenzar a calmar su respiración. Ella se recostó duramente contra el respaldo de la silla mientras no aguantaba la sonrisa y por fin aire puro para llenar sus pulmones sangrantes.

– _Por favor díganme que no explotamos porque desactivaron las bombas y no porque todavía no las han desactivado._

– No te preocupes, Raven – Clarke murmuró mientras soltaba una pequeña risa– Más vale que tengamos todo el control del edificio, porque no bajare caminando...

Raven no llegó a decir nada porque en ese momento el oído de Clarke perdió toda la audición en cosa de segundos. Su cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo y a diferencia de cuando desactivo la bomba, esto no se movió en cámara lenta sino a una velocidad increíblemente grande como para procesarla.

Se quejó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo en el cual había aterrizado y alzo la mirada hacia el frente, donde había un pequeño monitor en la sala. Todos los pisos eran diferentes entre sí, pero tenían una sola cosa en común: el monitor principal. El humo negro invadió todo el lugar, el aroma a quemado del metal, el fuego consumiendo todo el piso 13 y finalmente el gran agujero en la pared que se había creado a causa de la explosión.

Ella gruñó mientras intenta levantarse, sus manos sangraban a causa de los cristales en el suelo, su cuerpo pesaba tanto que no podía elevarse más de unos centímetros del suelo sin caer nuevamente contra este. Ella miró enfrente hacia una figura negra, probablemente alguien que había accionado la bomba en cuanto ella detuvo la bomba anterior y que la había estado esperando.

– ¿Qu-quién eres? – Ella tosió fuertemente.

Frente a ella, la figura dio unos pasos y el rostro de Clarke se enfureció al ver a Alie de pie, como toda una diosa lista para salvar al mundo en medio del caos. Gimió mientras intentaba levantarse nuevamente, mirando hacia la mujer frente a ella, que le devolvía una mirada vacía.

– Prefiero morir antes que verte lastimando a mis agentes – Se arrodillo en el suelo a duras penas, mirando hacia Alie.

– Y es por eso que mi opinión sobre ti no va cambiar nunca – Ella asintió, hablando con un tono suave y calmado – Dijiste que los detendrías y no lo hiciste

– Eran más de cien personas – Clarke dijo entre dientes, intentando levantarse – En una semana no lo lograríamos

– Tampoco avanzaron nada.

– Te dije que los investigaríamos, y lo estamos haciendo, pero a cambio no esperaba a que fueses a atacarnos en nuestro propio hogar.

– Solo te estoy mostrando lo sencillo que es para mí tomar todo el control de la Arkadia – Ella murmuró mientras le extendía una mano. Clarke la miro, dudosa de saber que hacer con ella.

– Alejae de la Arkadia, de mis agentes, de mi trabajo.

– Tu trabajo está nublado.

– Te equivocas.

– Esa venda en tus ojos no te permite ver la realidad. Solo míralo, el capitán del grupo de desactivación de bombas los abandono en cuanto pudo.

– ¿Cómo sé que no es un topo y coloco las bombas?

Alie la miro con sorpresa unos minutos, Clarke sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio impulsándose hacia arriba.

– Lo supe en cuanto lo vi en la reunión. No dejaba de mirar el reloj en su muñeca y parecía nervioso. En cuanto di la orden de evacuar, fue el primero que salió. Era obvio que tú le pediste colocar las bombas – Clarke explicó con calma – ¿Por qué?

– Porque, como dije, es tentación para todos.

– No, no es tentación. Es manipulación.

– Te equivocas.

– No me equivoco, Alie. Lo manipulaste de alguna manera así como también manipulas a las personas para sacar un lado malo. De esa manera, te mantienes a flote. Es así como logras dejarte llevar por lo que sientes y dices que todo está contaminado – Clarke respiró dolorosamente – El caso es que ni siquiera creo que seas consciente de ello. Solo lo haces y no lo sabes.

– Te equivocas – Repitió.

– No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi edificio o de mi gente – Ella dijo enojada, apretando los dientes con fuerza – Márchate y no vuelvas

– Podemos trabajar juntas, Clarke. Veo en tus ojos lo que otros no tienen, coraje.

Ella la miro de reojo, observando la perfección que destellaba en la elegancia de aquella mujer.

– Lo siento, pero no trabajo con personas que están dispuestas a hacer daño a otros para imponer sus propios deseos.

– ¿No es lo que haces tú? Lastimar a tus oponentes para salvar la vida de otros.

– Es diferente.

– ¿Cómo?

– Porque les doy la oportunidad de detenerse – Clarke dijo con calma – Tú no lo haces

Alie la miró sin una expresión en su rostro. Clarke la miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando algún movimiento de su parte o algo que pudiera alertarla de que estaba en peligro, pero en su lugar, Alie dio un paso atrás y luego le dio la espalda.

– No lo entiendo – Dijo de pronto Clarke – ¿Por qué estás obsesionada conmigo?

– ¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó suavemente – Entonces suerte descubriéndolo

– Voy a detenerte, Alie – Clarke dijo con firmeza. Podía sentir sus ojos escocer y no sabía si era de una flama imaginaria, candente y llena de espíritu de vida o por el sudor del cual su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba – Así me lleve la vida entera, lo haré

– Lo sé – Murmuró ella – Estaba esperando oír eso desde hace años

Al igual que la primera vez que había desaparecido frente ella, esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Clarke la vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos, como si se tratase de un holograma cualquiera, pero si anteriormente le había extendido la mano era porque era tangible, ¿verdad? No tenía ni idea de que pensar, solo sabía que la visita de Alie debía ser una advertencia para algo en un futuro.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba sentada contra uno de los espejos del ascensor mientras éste lentamente se movía de piso en piso para llegar al número 13. Tenía un largo trayecto que recorrer, pero definitivamente no estaba apurada por terminarlo. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared de detrás y cerró los mientras respiraba hondo.

– Mierda… – Recordó entonces que dejó su chaqueta tirada en alguno de los pisos que recorrió. Ni siquiera sabía en cuál para hacer que el ascensor se detuviera en ese y así poder recogerla.

La música de ascensor era horrible. No había ninguna tortura más grande que esa, definitivamente, y Clarke había estado metida en muchos problemas a lo largo de los años como para poder afirmarlo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ella no vio a nadie parado ahí. Respiró hondo durante unos momentos antes de ponerse en pie, sintiendo todo su cuerpo llorar, y salió del ascensor encontrándose con sus demás compañeros reunidos cerca del monitor principal.

– Clarke… – Fue su madre la primera en notar su presencia y correr hacia ella.

– Estoy bien – Ella sonrió dolorosamente mientras se dejaba caer en una silla – pero estoy como para correr un maratón ahora

Hubo algunas risas mientras Harper le extendía una botella de agua. Ella casi lloró al verla por primera vez, jamás había pensado que una simple gota de agua podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte.

– Investigue a causa de la explosión en el piso 45 – Raven dijo rápidamente – Creo que Alie no ligo la bomba que explotó con las tres principales como lo hizo con las demás

– Ella estaba esperando a que desactivara la bomba para detonar esa.

– Si es así, tal vez ni siquiera era necesario desactivar las tres al mismo tiempo – Harper se cruzó de brazos – Por poco y no lo contamos

– Es cierto, pero no hay forma de estar seguros. Investigaremos las bombas – Clarke asintió.

– Tú lo único que vas a investigar es el tamaño de tu cama – Kane se acercó a ellos – Lo hicieron bien y los tres se merecen un gran descanso

– No esperaras queme tome un día después de esto.

– Oh, quisiera verte intentando no tomártelo – Su madre dijo mientras señalaba sus manos heridas – No creo que ni siquiera puedas levantarte mañana

Clarke rodó los ojos observando tanto Sterling y a Harper. Los dos jóvenes presentaban heridas al igual que ella, pero en teoría se encontraban bien: dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza. Sonaba bien para ella.

– Sterling, recuérdame qué es lo que haces aquí en la Arkadia – Ella preguntó mirando al muchacho con curiosidad.

– Oh, ya sabes, lo que hacen todos los agentes, el trabajo más importante de la vida… ¡clasificar la información de los criminales!

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Kane alzó una ceja.

– Por nada – Ella sonrió sabiendo que tenía razón al pedirle a él y a Harper ayudarla a desactivar las bombas.

– En teoría todos nuestros sistemas están bajo nuestro control de nuevo – Raven dijo mientras miraba su laptop – pero para estar seguros haré un análisis de nuevo

– Bien, en cuanto a los demás, enviaré a todos los agentes a casa y dejaré a los capitanes aquí para discutir lo que ha sucedido – Kane dijo con firmeza – A ustedes tres no los quiero ver aquí mañana, en especial a ti

– Está bien, pero puedes hacer un favor – Clarke se puso en con un quejido. Hizo una mueca con el rostro mientras recordaba lo que había olvidado tirado – Entre el piso 20 y 45 deje mi chaqueta tirada… ¿puedes de traérmela?

Él asintió y luego miró a los demás – Toda la zona fue evacuada. Haremos que el equipo de desactivación de bombas retire cada una antes de permitirle a los demás agentes recoger sus cosas para que puedan marcharse a casa. Mañana nadie asistirá al DPA. Estará cerrado, solo los capitanes, Clarke, me temó que tendrás que enviar a un reemplazo

– Ojalá hubieras dicho eso hoy – Ella gruñó.

* * *

Bellamy apretó la camisa de Finn con fuerza en sus manos, casi elevo al muchacho unos centímetros del suelo mientras la visión roja rodeaba al joven terapeuta por completo. En ese momento sus palabras habían roto algo dentro de él y el hecho de que cada cierto tiempo cristales cayeran desde el edificio hacia el suelo no le ayudaba a calmarse.

Sentía Octavia y a Monty intentar ayudar a Finn, alejarlo a él del terapeuta, pero él no quería soltarlo.

– Ya te dije lo que sé – Él intentó soltarse mirando al muchacho incrédulo – Si supiera algo más te lo diría

– Bellamy suelto ya – Octavia pidió con un tono tenso y duro – ¡Bellamy!

Él gruñó soltando al muchacho de una vez y apretó los viéndolo retroceder unos pasos sorprendido, intentando arreglar su camisa y su estúpido chaleco. En ese momento, Bellamy odio a Finn más que nunca lo había hecho y por algo tan estúpido como la manera en que siempre estaba bien arreglado, con su camisa bien planchada su corbata a juego y un chaleco encima de su camisa, una especie de blazer sin mangas más bien. Tan trivial era aquello que le molestaba. El odio que sintió hacia Finn se había intensificado solo con decirle unas pocas palabras de por qué el edificio había sido evacuado.

Hubo otra explosión más y varios trozos de cristales cayeron al suelo. Los agentes retrocedieron protegiendo sus rostros mientras que algunos estaban intentado sacar a las personas que imprudentemente desobedecieron a los agentes del DPA y se habían adentrado en la zona de peligro, entre ellos algunos periodistas.

– Tenemos que entrar ahí.

– Es imposible – Finn sacudió la cabeza – Kane dio la orden de que no dejaran entrar a nadie allá adentro

– No me importa cómo, pero entraré – Bellamy miro hacia la entrada del establecimiento – Clarke está allá adentro

– Deberíamos esperar – Monty dijo con calma – Es demasiado imprudente entrar en el edificio. Si Alie tiene todo el control, solo entrar podría hacer que los demás pierdan la oportunidad que tienen para detenerla

– Él tiene razón, podríamos arruinar su plan para recuperar el control – Octavia chistó molesta – Mierda. Me hubiera gustado patear su trasero

– Es un holograma – Monty le recordó.

– Es igual – Ella se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el edificio.

Bellamy apretó los puños con más fuerza mirando hacia el establecimiento, notó a uno de los agentes que tenía un walkie talkie y parecía estar hablando con alguien del otro lado de la comunicación, nuevamente miro hacia el edificio y tras un impulso se movió rápidamente hacia ese agente dejando a Octavia y a Monty detrás junto a Finn.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Escuchó al agente preguntar mientras se acercaba.

– _Sí, necesitamos toda la precaución posible_ – Bellamy escuchó la voz de Kane del otro lado del walkie talkie, parecía tener algo de interferencia – _Haz que suba el E.S.A para que revisen todo el edificio. Cuando esté todo despejado, permite que suba el personal a retirar sus cosas y marcharse a casa. Únicamente los capitanes se quedarán_

Bellamy frunció el ceño mientras retrocedía. ESA, el Equipo de Seguridad de la Arkadia. Por lo general se dividía en dos secciones EDBA (equipo de desactivación de bombas) y el propio ESA, que estaba encargado de mantener a los civiles lejos de los peligros y protegerlos.

– Ni se te ocurra – Monty dijo en su oído provocando que diera un salto – No puedes entrar

– Pero…

– Clarke es una chica grande y sabe lo que hace. Ella estará bien – Monty apretó su hombro – Confía en ella. Los dos sabemos cómo te pones cuando te preocupas por alguien, eres imprudente, no piensas antes de actuar y terminas lastimándote, Bellamy. Lo último que Clarke necesita es que te lastimes, solo esperemos aquí a que nos den la pasada para entrar

– Me preguntó si tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que nos fuimos de la Arkadia para bombardear el DPA – Octavia murmuró mientras se acercaba.

– Divide y vencerás – Monty dijo con calma – Ella debió haber hecho uso de eso

– Es demasiada coincidencia – Bellamy murmuró mirando impaciente hacia el DPA.

Tuvieron que pasar casi treinta minutos antes de que les dieran luz verde a los agentes con estrictas reglas que seguir. Bellamy fue uno de los primeros en entrar en edificio y presionó el elevador para poder subir rápidamente, pero tardaron un tiempo en llegar, para entonces, el primer piso se había llenado de agentes y los elevadores se iban a tardar en subir.

– Vamos por las escaleras, es más rápido – Monty dijo empujándolo.

Subir 13 pisos sin correr había sido más desesperante de lo que Bellamy hubiera esperado, más que nada porque gran parte de la escalera de emergencia se encontraba en mal estado. No era toda, pero aun así era peligroso ir sin cuidado. Había polvo por doquier, escaleras trizadas, paredes en mal estado, no había escombros al menos.

Entró en el piso numero 13 siendo de los primeros agentes pertenecientes a ese piso, probablemente porque los demás todavía estaban en el elevador o esperando al elevador. Lo primero que se fijo era en que todo el lugar estaba ordenado y vacío, un grupo de personas estaba reunidas junto al monitor observando en pantalla y tras haber divisado la cabellera rubia tanto le gustaba corrió hacia Clarke llamándola.

La muchacha se volteó a verlo y sin esperar una respuesta la abrazó con fuerza. Ella gimió mientras se reía, lo que le indico a Bellamy aflojar el agarre.

– Si, yo también estoy a salvo – Raven dijo con un tono sarcástico – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Pero Bellamy la ignoró – ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien – Ella sonrió, pero su rostro rojo y algunas pequeñas heridas le hicieron alarmarse. Ella insistió en que se encontraba bien, lo que Bellamy tuvo que dejar pasar y salvo por aquellas cosas que llamaban su atención y el intenso aroma a quemado que se desprendía de ella, todo se veía normal.

Volvió a abrazarla, pese a que la muchacha casi le pedía que la soltará, pero no la iba a soltar por mucho que rogara. Cuando Finn le había contado un breve resumen de lo que sabía que estaba ocurriendo, el corazón se le detuvo al pensar en que Clarke estaba dentro del edificio que estaba siendo bombardeado. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar en que había otras personas más con ella. Solo le importaba saber que la chica estaba bien.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – Octavia preguntó acercándose al grupo. Abrazó a Raven con fuerza antes de obligar a Bellamy a separarse de Clarke para poder abrazarla a ella.

– Alie nos hackeo – Raven resopló molesta – Ya saben, el mayor hackeo de toda la historia en el DPA

– Bueno, tampoco fue tan grave – Becca murmuró – Pudo ser peor

– No lo digas así, no importa si podía ser peor o no, la cosa es que se evitó una gran tragedia – Kane asintió con una sonrisa mirando a los demás – y todo gracias a nuestro equipo de los mejores agentes

– Se siente bien ser reconocidos para variar – Sterling sonrió.

– Vi una soga colgando desde lo alto, ¿la usaste tú? – Octavia preguntó, pese a que no lo necesitaba. Sterling era el único agente que ellos conocían que practicaba escalada como deporte, por tanto era el único lo suficientemente valiente como para bajar con una soga desde un edificio tan alto.

– Necesitamos ahorrar tiempo – Él se encogió de hombros.

– Todo salió bien al final – Raven dijo con calma mientras señalaba a sus compañeros – Ni siquiera los extrañamos, chicos

– No es verdad – Clarke se burló mirándolo a él. Bellamy sonrió abrazando nuevamente a la muchacha y besándola en la sien – Necesitaba a alguien contra quien competir los treinta dos pisos que tuve que correr

– ¿Corriste hasta el piso 45? – Monty alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Todo el mundo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él se cruzó de brazos encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Qué? Me gustan las matemáticas

* * *

Madi se removió incómodamente en done estaba parada, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro mientras apretaba una de las correa de la mochila nerviosa. Muchos estudiantes se estaban marchando de la academia para volver a sus casas, listos para contarle a sus padres todo lo bueno y lo malo que había sucedido en su primer día de clases.

Ethan y Gaia habían querido ir con ella para esperar a Clarke, pero ella había asistido en que no era necesario. Lo cierto es que durante todo el día había logrado hacer buenas migas con esos dos chicos, de un modo que no comprendía parecían llevarse bien. Gaia tenía una mirada profunda sobre el mundo, Ethan la tenía sobre la realidad y ella tenía la mirada puesta en las esperanza, comprendiendo lo que cada uno tenía para decir y aceptándolo. No estaba segura de sí estaban en el mismo lugar de "mejores amigos" pero definitivamente estaban camino hacia allá. Y para lograr tener una buena relación de amistad con esos dos chicos que acababa de conocer, Clarke se tenía que quedar fuera de la ecuación.

Ella vio el auto de Clarke acercarse y miró por encima de su hombro con una mueca, asegurándose de que no había ningún alumno pendiente de ella como para notar quien era el conductor.

Ella realmente quería pasar desaparecida durante el mayor tiempo que pueda. Ser hija de Clarke siempre hacía que atrajera la atención innecesaria de los demás alumnos hacia ella.

El auto se detuvo frente a ella y rápidamente se metió en el auto para largarse pronto del lugar. Un aroma fuerte a quemado hizo que su nariz se arrugara con una mueca. Miró hacia la mujer con una mueca mientras intentaba soportar el aroma.

– ¿Por qué hueles a cenizas y humo?

– Digamos que fue un día agitado – Clarke se rió partiendo a casa mientras bajaba las ventanas.

Madi hizo una mueca mientras asentía sin querer preguntarle a la mujer qué había sucedido. Desde pequeña había aprendido a preguntar solo si alguien estaba en graves condiciones y Clarke no lo estaba. Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber sucedido, sobre todo en relación a su trabajo –que la tenía–, Madi sabía que la respuesta que iba a recibir no iba a ser una real, sino un cambio de tema o un «nada de qué preocuparse».

Resopló mientras esperaba volver a casa pronto.

– ¿Qué tal el primer día?

– Interesante – Ella murmuró – No me dijiste sobre los equipos y sobre las evaluaciones

– Se supone que debes sentir la experiencia, no escucharla – Clarke murmuró – ¿Qué pasa con el grupo? ¿Ya hiciste amigos? Porque jamás he oído de un grupo en donde esté una sola persona

Madi rodó los ojos con una sonrisa – Conocí a dos chicos, supongo que somos compañeros por el resto del año.

– Eso es bueno, un más adelante que en High Heaven – Clarke murmuró sin mirarla.

– El profesor Pike dijo que a lo largo de todo el año tendremos una visita guiada por el DPA y que a final de año habrá que tomar un examen en el cual nos pondrá en un equipo para ayudarlos. Eso si no eran misiones de campo así que es algo mo ayudar desde un escritorio.

– ¿Pike? – Clarke torció los labios – ¿Charles Pike?

– ¿Lo conoces?

– No, bueno sí, pero no – Sacudió la cabeza suspirando – Se hizo cargo de mi grupo cuando entre a estudiar. Hubo un conflicto durante mi último año, creía que lo habían echado

– ¿Por qué? – Alzó la ceja interesada.

– Uhm – Clare parecía pensar – No sé si deba decírtelo, pero sí fue algo grave. Tenía que ver con un par de alumnos y un profesor

– ¿Un amorío?

– ¿Quién te enseña esas cosas? – Ella alzó una ceja disgustada – No, no lo creo, fue algo más técnico

– Octavia.

Clarke murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza – Debí adivinarlo.

– En su defensa, ella no sabía que yo estaba escuchando – Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba brevemente a la muchacha. Madi se rió mirando hacia a ella.

– Fue un buen día – Dijo asintiendo, un tono suave y calmado, agradecido con ella – Espero que los demás sean así

– Se van a poner más duros – Clarke sonrió – Pero que hayas soportado el primer día me sorprende. Bien hecho.

– Solo fue instrucción y la tendré durante toda la semana – Gimió – Introducción a todas las clases

Metió la mano en su bolsillo para revisar su horario con una mueca. Con Pike tenía una hora a día toda la semana, pero las otras cinco clases se dividían bien durante todo el día para tener más horas.

– Oye, ahora recuerdo, el profesor dijo que los adultos no pueden intervenir en nuestras clases – Ella murmuró con curiosidad – pero luego mencionó reunión de apoderados, es decir de los padres, así que, estoy confundida. Alguien le preguntó, pero no quiso explicar por qué había una contradicción en sus palabras

Clarke torció los labios – Madi, la mayoría de las cosas que se hacen en la academia pueden resultar verdaderos puzles, el caso es que aunque lo supiera no puedo decírtelo. Uno de los orgullos más grandes de la academia es su sistema de entrenamiento, en el cual mente, corazón y fuerza se ponen a prueba. Eso ya lo dije, y por tanto debes aprender a descubrirlo por tu cuenta

– Eso no es gracioso – Madi murmuró de mala gana – Clarke, en serio hueles mal

– Créeme, todo lo que quiero es ducharme.

Madi sonrió mientras miraba la hoja en sus manos – Tengo que hacer una tarea sobre por qué la academia permite que niños de 12 años entren a estudiar– Ella dijo con una mueca mientras miraba sus papeles – Es un tipo de ensayo de opinión personal. Él dijo que este iba a ser el primer trabajo que tuviéramos de manera individual, no había nota tampoco, solo opiniones

– Oh, recuerdo cuando hice eso – Clarke se rió – Él lo hace para todos los de primer año, bueno todos los profesores lo hacen creo

– Entonces me puedes decir, ¿no?

– Uhm, podría, pero eso sería trampas.

– ¿De qué me sirve tener a la mejor agente como madre si no me ayuda con mis tareas? – Ella frunció el ceño – Cuando estaba en High Heaven no dudabas en ayudarme con mis tareas. ¿Y, un ensayo, en serio? Soy una niña, los niños no deberían hacer ensayos hasta que sean más grandes

– Dile eso a tu profesor – Se burló Clarke – Te a va responder que dejaste de ser una niña cuando firmaste la inscripción

– Tú la firmaste.

– Anímate, hare macarrones con queso para la cena, ¿qué dices?

– Comimos ayer – Hizo una mueca.

– Bien, ¿comida rápida?

– ¿De nuevo? – Gimió cansada.

Vio a Clarke hacer una mueca mientras pensaba en algo para preparar. Madi suspiró mientras miraba su madre por el rabillo del ojo.

– Tal vez podemos encontrar algo más que comer – Torció los labios pensando – ¿Qué te parece la ensalada más deliciosa que alguien haya probado?

Madi suspiró – Invitaste a Bellamy a comer, ¿verdad?

Clarke presionó los labios con fuerza mientras murmuraba alguna excusa que fuera convincente. Madi sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia Clarke.

– Puede ser…

Madi hizo una mueca – Clarke, te quiero y quiero a Bellamy, realmente, pero no me gusta cuando intentas ocultar algo.

– Yo no… no lo estaba ocultando.

– Tratando de decir disimuladamente – Ella murmuró – ¿Por qué no me dices la razón por la que el arca permite a los menores estudiar?

– Es trampa. Debes descubrirlo por tu cuenta – Clarke sonrió inclinando la cabeza – y cuando lo descubras, verás un nuevo mundo frente a ti. Uno más oscuro y peligroso. Solo prométeme que no vas a olvidar quien eres y jamás permitirás que alguien imponga sus ideales sobre los tuyos

Levantó la mirada de su horario para encontrarse con una expresión suave de Clarke.

– Lo haré, pero si prometes hacerlo tú también.

– Lo prometo.

– Entonces yo también lo prometo – Madi extendió la mano alzando el dedo meñique. Una especie de sello de promesa que su abuela le había enseñado unos años atrás. Clarke se removió nerviosa e incómoda, la miro con una mueca, rogándole que no le hiciera esto. La joven alzó una ceja, esperando a que una de las manos de Clarke – ¿Qué, en la academia no te enseñan a hacer promesas con el meñique? Porque si es así me alegró de que Abby me lo enseñara

Clarke finalmente aceptó el meñique de la muchacha y ambas rieron.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya sé que hoy no es viernes, de hecho es domingo por la noche, pero el viernes pasado no pude actualizar y esta semana tampoco y comienzo a cabrearme muchisimo, así que decidí subirlo hoy, así que aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Hey, mejor tarde que nunca.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	20. Sucesos del pasado

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _20  
Sucesos del pasado_

Era la primera vez en muchos días en que se podía dar el lujo de despertarse temprano y quedarse en la cama sin tener que llevar a la niña a clases o tener que ir a trabajar. Bendito seas, Kane. Respiró hondo mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada. No importaba si podía levantarse tarde o podía simplemente no hacerlo, por desgracia para ella, el reloj interno de su cuerpo no le permitía dormir más allá de las ocho.

Pero su cuerpo seguía cansado de la actividad del día y la noche anterior, apenas era capaz de dar la vuelta sin sentir todos sus músculos doler. Clarke había enfrentado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida… ¡ESTA NO ERA UNA DE ESAS! Rara vez sentía su cuerpo exhausto, y cuando decía rara vez en realidad era _**rara vez**_. Ella siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro y esta era la primera vez que deseaba pasar tirada el día completo en su cama.

Gruñó cuando el celular que se encontraba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama comenzó a sonar fuertemente. Apretó los parpados con fuerza, acostada sobre su estómago sobre la cama, y extendió la mano para recogerlo. Frunció el ceño mirando el teléfono de la mano, el número que aparecía en pantalla era desconocido.

– ¡Bellamy! – Alzó la voz rápidamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Rodó los ojos mientras respondía a la llamada, se apoyó en un solo brazo mientras llevaba el teléfono de Bellamy a sus oídos. Desde cierto punto de vista, ella no debería responder las llamadas de un celular que no era suyo, pero Bellamy era su novio por tanto… ¿podía hacerlo?

– ¿Hola?

– _Hoy, parque Clover, 7 pm. No llegues tarde._

Clarke frunció el ceño mirando la pantalla del celular. La persona del otro lado le había cortado la llamada antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder a esa llamada.

– Hey, tu madre se acaba de llevar a Madi a clases – La puerta de su habitación se abrió y con una sonrisa, Bellamy entró – ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Clarke levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho sonriendo ligeramente, se sentó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con el edredón. El muchacho camino hasta ella y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

– Alguien llamó a tu teléfono – Ella se le entregó – ¿Sabes quién era? No dijo nombre o siquiera saludo, solo dejó un lugar y una hora

Bellamy miró el celular con una expresión vacía antes de dejarlo nuevamente en la mesa junto a la cama. Ella inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

– Nadie importante.

– Bell…

– En serio, Clarke, no te preocupes por nada – Él dijo con calma – Con respecto a hoy, yo te reemplazaré en la reunión con Kane y los demás capitanes. Hable con los demás anoche y por mucho que les guste un día de descanso, después de lo que pasó ayer ninguno quiere quedarse sin hacer nada así que nos reuniremos después de la reunión

Ella gimió – Me encantaría ir con ustedes – Enterró su mano en su cabello, apoyándola en su rodilla flexionada.

– Tú deberías descansar más que nadie – Él sonrió tomando su mano con suavidad – pero, sé que no quieres perderte de nada y que odias sentirte impotente, así que nos reuniremos aquí

Clarke rió suavemente agradeciendo al muchacho – Bellamy, ¿quién estaba al teléfono?

– Clarke…

– No lo hagas – Ella murmuró suavemente – Si me vas a mentir prefiero no oírlo

Él resopló – ¿Por qué no te vistes? Preparare tu café.

– Bellamy…

– Clarke – Ella apretó su mano con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos. Bellamy se veía cansado, como si solo tocar el tema le hubiera drenado toda la energía de golpe, pero resopló finalmente – Su nombre es Vince Randall. Es una gente retirado desde hace unos años. Estuvo en la noche que mi mamá murió

Ella lo miró con sorpresa mientras respiraba hondo para digerir la información. Sabía lo delicado que era el tema de su madre para él. Ella no conocía toda la historia, al menos no la historia que lo involucraba a él después de la misión. Hacía unos años atrás, cuando Bellamy tenía trece años, hubo un altercado en el cual su madre se había visto involucrada. Ella no estaba segura de la razón, ya que la misión se volvió un caso confidencial al que nadie había tenido acceso, ni siquiera ella lo tenía, pero lo único que sabía era que un civil había muerto en la misión. La versión oficial era que la madre de Bellamy murió por causas accidentales (como a veces sucedía, de muy mal pesar, cuando se rescataban rehenes), la versión de Bellamy decía que a su madre la habían asesinado intencionalmente y la versión de Octavia decía que su propia madre se había suicidado.

– Iré contigo – Ella murmuró suavemente.

– No es necesario.

– Sí, lo es – Ella asintió – Si piensas por un segundo que te dejaré solo, estás equivocado. Bellamy, tú siempre has estado para mí cuando lo necesito. Cuando quise adoptar a Madi fuiste el primero que me apoyó y yo te apoyaré a ti

– ¿Estás segura?

– Por supuesto – Ella lo besó en la mejilla – Te amo…

Sintió cosquillas cuando Bellamy le dio un ligero y suave mordisco en el cuello. La sensación de la calidez del muchacho, su respiración causando cosquillas contra su cuello y los labios de él que dejaban un camino de besos hacia su clavícula la hacían suspirar suavemente. Se dejó caer contra la cama mientras él entrelazaba sus manos y las llevaba a la altura de su cabeza, rió suavemente apoyando su frente contra la de él.

– ¿Qué pasa, ya te quedaste sin energías?

Clarke sonrió besándolo fugazmente – Sí, bueno, ayer corrí una maratón y la poca energía que me quedo después de eso se esfumo por la noche.

– ¿Me estás culpando, princesa? – Alzó una ceja – Fuiste tú quien comenzó

Soltó la mano del muchacho y alzó ambas manos hacia su rostro, tomándolo entre ellas y acariciando suavemente con su pulgar su mejilla izquierda. Los ojos marrones de Bellamy de pronto parecían más oscuros que antes, intensificados de golpe, pero no a causa de lujuria o deseo, simplemente un sentimiento que Clarke conocía bien y que amaba ver en el: protección.

Bellamy era de la clase de persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, por muy pequeña o tonta que fuer la situación. Desde preocuparse por alguien que se encuentra usando un cuchillo para trocear la carne hasta alguien que se encuentra al borde de la muerte.

Ella había visto su lado salvaje innumerable de veces, siempre listo para salvar a salvar a los demás si tenía que hacerlo, y arremetiendo contra cualquiera que estuviera en su camino.

Octavia en más de una ocasión había querido golpear a su hermano por esto, porque siempre era la clase de persona que se metía donde lo llamaban. Noviazgo, peleas, entre otras situaciones. Pero Bellamy no podía evitar involucrarse para cuidar de los otros, defenderlos, estaba en su naturaleza ser así y nada podía hacer para combatirlo.

– Gracias por esto – Ella murmuró suavemente.

– ¿El qué? – Él preguntó suavemente – ¿Quitarte la última gota de energía que tienes?

Ella se rió suavemente mientras sentía su rostro calentarse poco a poco – Había pensado más en haber hablado con mi madre para que llevará a Madi a clases. Lo habría hecho yo si no hubieras apago de mi alarma anoche.

– Todo un era parte de un complot que Abby y yo hicimos para que te quedes en cama hoy.

Resopló – Bien – Dijo de mala gana – pero te quedarás aquí, ¿verdad?

– Solo un rato más – Se dejó caer a su lado, casi haciéndola rebotar en la cama. Rodó los ojos mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y descansaba su cabeza en el pecho – Después de todo lo sucedido ayer…

– No hablemos de eso – Ella murmuró, previendo la conversación que giraría en torno a Alie y por una vez en su vida, no que quería hablar del trabajo.

Sintió la mano del muchacho jugar con su cabello enmarañado, tenía los ojos cerrados como para mirarlo y poco a poco sentía su cuerpo sucumbir al cansancio y la oscuridad se volvía permanente por unas horas. Ya, lo siguiente que supo, es que en algún momento todos los sonidos quedaron opacados y su mente a la deriva.

* * *

Abby condujo en silencio durante un largo tramo, de vez en cuando echando miradas hacia la preadolescente que tenía sentada en el asiento del copiloto. La muchacha se encontraba demasiado interesada en una hoja de papel con varios garabatos escritos en esta e iba murmurando lo que estaba leyendo o haciendo comentarios sobre eso.

Respiró hondo al detenerse en una luz roja y luego volteó a mirarla nuevamente.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Es mi tarea para hoy – Ella dijo alzando la hoja – Clarke no me quiso ayudar, dijo que sería trampas y ahora por culpa de ella no sé si lo que he escrito está bien

– Okey – Alargó un poco la palabra – ¿Qué es?

– Un ensayo sobre por qué creo que la academia permite a los menores estudiar y ser agentes a tan corta edad – Ella resopló pesadamente – Clarke no me quiso decir por qué

– A mí me suena a que debes explicarlo tú, ya sabes, lo que piensas sobre eso.

– Sí, es de opinión personal, pero no tengo nada que decir porque no tengo ni siquiera una pista de por qué.

– ¿Y qué escribiste?

– No lo sé.

– Madi, desde aquí puedo ver que has escrito algo.

– Sí, escribí «no lo sé» – Gimió frustrada – Estúpida Clarke

Abby rió fuertemente mientras avanzaba por el camino. La muchacha realmente se veía frustrada con su tarea, tenía un bolígrafo en sus manos y cada vez que anotaba algo le rayaba encima para borrarlo y volvía a escribir otra cosa.

– Me pase toda la noche pensando y aun no sé qué poner – Murmuró molesta.

– ¿Clarke no te dio ninguna pista? – Alzó una ceja con interés.

– No – Ella dijo de mala gana antes de sonreír inesperadamente – ¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?

Abby rió sacudiendo la cabeza – Si Clarke no te ayudó, no debería hacerlo yo.

– No es justo – Ella gruñó mirando el papel en sus manos.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor cuando el auto se había detenido finalmente en la academia. Ella vio a la menor tragar saliva con temor mientras miraba su tarea con una mueca temerosa. Gimió mortificada mientras le daba una mirada de súplica con ayuda.

– Lo siento, Madi – Abby le apretó el hombro con suavidad – Diviértete en clases

Sonrió cuando la muchacha resopló con una mueca y guardó su tarea en la mochila.

– ¿Sabes? Si me echan de clases o llaman a Clarke… en mi defensa será culpa de ambas por no querer ayudarme.

Abby rodó los ojos – Ve con cuidado

– Bien – Dijo resignada mientras se marchaba. Abby sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a la chica marcharse, sonrió mientras se alejaba de la academia para dirigirse de regreso a su casa. La reunión con Kane y los demás sería dentro de unas horas, por tanto no había mucho que hacer.

Hizo lo que había acordado con Bellamy, llevar a Madi a clases y dejar a Clarke descansar después de haber quedado exhausta el día de ayer, lo cierto es que para ella fue impresionante la manera en que logró dar las órdenes apenas se cortó la transmisión de Alie, fue casi como si lo hubiera planeado desde antes. Pero sabía que Clarke solo había sido impulsiva el día anterior, no precavida.

Llegó a su pequeño departamento, lista para volver a descansar como preparación previa a una larga jornada de reuniones. Estaba cansada y aún quedaban dos horas para la reunión, por tanto podía descansar el mayor tiempo posible antes de tener que levantarse nuevamente.

Torció los labios pensando mientras se preparaba un té. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al mirarlo sonrió al ver el número de Marcus en la pantalla. Un mensaje suyo avisándole que estaría en su casa dentro de una hora para ir a buscarla. Sonrió ligeramente mientras bloqueaba el teléfono y volví a su té.

* * *

Dio tres toques en la mesa con su dedo índice mientras miraba hacia el frente, intentando ignorar la voz de una de sus compañeras de clases que se encontraba leyendo en voz alta con el resto de la clase. El profesor Pike se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio, como si este fuera una silla, escuchando con atención a cada uno de los estudiantes. Él tenía una paciencia increíble.

Ella, por otro lado, tenía su hoja de tarea en la mesa con la frase «no lo sé» escrita en ella. Gimió internamente cuando su compañera termino de leer, siendo alabada por el profesor, y luego le pidió a ella leer el suyo en frente de clase.

Claro, ahora la trataban como a una niña y no como a un adulto, ¿verdad?

Ella miró su hoja y luego al profesor, sintiendo las mejillas rojas mientras él la esperaba para poder leer su ensayo. Vio a sus compañeros, Ethan asentía con confianza en el rostro y Gaia la miraba esperando oír lo que había escrito. Madi resopló poniéndose en pie.

– Por favor, señorita Griffin, lea su ensayo.

Madi tragó saliva y alzó la hoja, sus manos temblaban y casi sudaban. De pronto el problema del día anterior de no haber conseguido un grupo y tener miedo de que la echaran por eso parecía algo tan pequeño reflejado en esto. Su primera tarea, su primer trabajo y todo lo que tenía escrito era «no lo sé». Tenía miedo de leerlo frente a clase, quedar como tonta y avergonzar a su equipo, pero más que nada tenía miedo de lo que el profesor pudiera pensar de ella. El tipo se veía amable y tranquilo, pero ella lo había visto como un verdadero demonio.

Estaba de pie en su asiento, algunos de sus compañeros la miraba y otros la ignoraban. Tragó saliva.

– No lo sé – Repitió y sintió que toda su voz hizo eco en la sala. El silencio que hubo le dio un fuerte peso en los hombros. El profesor la miro con calma, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

– ¿No sabes qué… exactamente? – Preguntó suavemente.

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza bajando la hoja de sus manos – No sé por qué la academia permite que los menores estudien en ella, tampoco sé qué poner en mi ensayo – Suspiro pesadamente, casi podía escuchar su voz burlona de algunos de sus compañeros.

Cerró los ojos encogiendo sus hombros, pensando en Clarke y casi queriendo llorar para que ella viniera a salvarla. Era una bebé de mamá y Clarke siempre la salvaba cuando más la necesitaba, pero ahora no iba a patear esa puerta apuntando con su revolver hacia la amenaza que estuviera molestándola. Clarke le había dicho que la academia era dura, el director y su profesor lo dijeron, pero todos aseguraban que era para un bien común, que valdría la pena al final de todo. Pero en ese momento se sentía la burla de los demás.

Y entonces la palabra «vivir» que había mencionado Clarke, brilló en su cabeza no solo iluminando hasta el último rincón del lugar, sino haciendo eco con encantadores tonadas angelicales.

El profesor en frente, si parecía decepcionado o esperando a por algo, no lo demostraba.

– No lo sé la razón de que esto suceda pero… – Ella murmuró, el profesor la miró con curiosidad. Asintió con la cabeza para darle la oportunidad de hablar – pero sé que esa es la razón de que estemos aquí, para descubrirlo. No escucharlo, sino para vivirlo… La experiencia en la academia, para cualquier niño o adulto, no se puede conseguir en ningún otro lugar y es por eso que no sé la razón por la que lo permiten, simplemente porque se debe descubrir y no escuchar

Tragó saliva nerviosa mientras miraba hacia el profesor con temor.

Pike la miró con calma, no mostraba ninguna expresión satisfecho pero tampoco que insatisfecho. Asintió una vez mientras le decía a la joven que se sentará de nuevo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para ocultar la vergüenza.

– Si me lo preguntas, lo hiciste bien – Gaia murmuró calmada.

– Cla-quiero decir mi mamá me dijo ayer pero no creí que fuese la respuesta al ensayo – Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo nerviosa.

– Es como dice mi papá: los mejores agentes son los más intuitivos – Ethan asintió.

– Tú mamá es una persona reflexiva – Gaia la miró con curiosidad – ¿Quién es ella?

Ethan se burló por encima de su oído, a lo que ella alzó las cejas con sorpresa y curiosidad mientras el muchacho intentaba controlar su risa.

– Nadie importante – Madi se encogió de hombros. Gaia la miró de reojo y luego asintió, claramente la muchacha tenía una idea de quién era su madre. Ella sonrió, provocando que Madi casi se sintiera mal por mentir, pero ella no estaba segura de querer contarle a nadie de quién era hija. Sucedió en su antigua escuela y sucedería en su nueva escuela, Clarke acapara la atención sin saberlo (lo que es peor todavía).

– He oído sus ensayos – El profesor dijo con calma, mirándolos a todos – No me han parecido mal, tampoco me han parecido bien. Algunos han sido – La miro a ella, ¿malo? ¿horroroso? ¿tontos? – inspiradores. Al final del año volveremos a hacer este ensayo y esta vez, cada uno de ustedes debe dar la respuesta correcta porque de lo contrario habrá castigo. Soy un profesor que ama enseñar y odia castigar, pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré, así que por su bien –lo digo en serio– ustedes se mantendrán fuera de los problemas y evitarán ser castigados a toda costa

Madi hizo una mueca mientras se encogía en su asiento. Sintiendo varias miradas clavadas en su espalda, se volteó hacia atrás notando que algunos de sus compañeros la miraban a ella, o quizá en su dirección, no era necesario pensar que la miraban a ella. No reconocía los nombres de cada uno, solo los rostros.

– Entonces, tras haber oído los ensayos, vamos a pasar a nuestra primera lección del día – El profesor se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar alrededor de las mesas – No me importa si escriben todo lo que digo o no escriben, lo que me importa es que participen y que comprendan los temas que vamos a hablar. Nada más que eso. Nuestro tema se remonta al principio de todo… al Arca.

* * *

Tras haber llegado al DPA horas después de haber estado en casa de Clarke, Bellamy observó los daños que habían dejado el incidente del día anterior. Muchos cristales rotos, muchas paredes destruidas. Afortunadamente, el DPA era una base resistente y por tanto no había pasado a mayores sus problemas, por tanto seguía en pie y podían repararlo. Algunos agentes estaban lastimados y hubo 3 muertos, que si bien fue malo para ellos, fue bueno para el DPA en general porque se logró evacuar antes de que el número aumentara con las explosiones. Bellamy no había estado dentro del edificio cuando todo sucedió y por tanto no había sentido el horror de los agentes cuando comenzaron a explotar las bombas y a evacuarlos, simplemente había sido un observador que desde fuera se sentía impotente porque sus compañeros tuvieron que detenerlo para que no entrara, ¿y por qué? Porque Kane dio la orden de que nadie entrara al edificio. Entendía que estaba protegiendo a los demás agentes, pero a él le había impedido ayudar a sus amigos.

En el piso 13 las cosas estaban tal y como el día anterior, un desorden de grandes proporciones –y eso que no hubo ninguna bomba en ese piso–, en donde había papeles por todos lados, los escritorios estaban chuecos debido a que algunos agentes debieron haber movido en medio del pánico.

Alzó la mirada hacia quienes eran los demás capitanes de cada equipo de la Arkadia. Cada uno de ellos de pie en el centro de la habitación, algunos aburridos y otros metidos en su celular. En ese momento Bellamy se sintió intimidad, él jamás había estado en una reunión de líderes ya que Clarke nunca faltaba a una de ellas, por tanto era la primera vez que alguien tuvo que reemplazarla.

Él vio a Abby hablando con un hombre mayor, que Bellamy veía muy escasas veces, preguntándose de quién se trataba. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó a ver a Harper ahí de pie, la muchacha parecía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo temerosa, lo que le preocupo un poco.

– Este tipo de reuniones es diferente, ¿verdad? – Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia al lado con nerviosismo – La que teníamos ayer era una reunión general, pero esta tiene que ver con el ataque. Wow, no llevo ni medio año como líder y ya dos reuniones seguidas

Bellamy rió – Es la primera vez que asisto a una de estas – Él guardó silencio un momento – Clarke no podía venir

– Tengo entendido que nunca falta.

– Sí, casi la encadenamos a la cama para que no viniera – Él se rió. Claro que era mentira, una vez que la muchacha volvió a dormirse no volvió a despertar, y eso que según ella no estaba nada cansada.

Él alzó la mirada hacia la oficina de Kane, donde el director se encontraba hablando por teléfono y por lo que estaba viendo no estaba nada contento. Se masajeaba la frente cansado y parecía molesto con quien hablaba. Cuando cortó la llamada, él se dirigió a todos ellos y les pidió que lo esperaran en la sala de reuniones.

Bellamy de pronto se sintió nervioso. Él jamás había estado dentro de la sala de reuniones, sabía cómo era, dónde quedaba, pero jamás había estado ahí para una reunión. A menudo asistía a reuniones que involucraban a su equipo o solo a Kane, fuera de esa área él no conocía nada más y Clarke había hecho un montón de comentarios sobre que sin importar lo necesaria que eran las reuniones de líderes, era lo más aburrido que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Siempre estaba intentando escabullirse de ellas, cuando él le había preguntado una vez que es lo que discutían, ella se había encogido de hombros y dicho lo siguiente:

– No un plan de ataque, eso es seguro – Rodó los ojos frotándose las sienes – Son cosas generales como presupuesto, nuevos agentes, horas de retraso, faltas al trabajo, etc. Un montón de mierda que a nadie le interesa

Octavia solía bromear con ella, diciéndole y recordándole, que le alegraba no estar en sus zapatos. Ser líder era lo más aburrido, por lo que ella podía ver.

Cada uno de los líderes se dirigió a una silla automáticamente, como si cada una de ellas tuviera su nombre escrito. Bellamy se quedó de pie en la entrada, observando solo dos lugares vacíos y preguntándose en dónde se sentaría Clarke usualmente. ¿Cerca de su madre? ¿Cerca de Harper? ¿Frente a Kane? Tardó un momento, pero uno de los que estaba dentro, sentado frente a un asiento vacío que se encontraba en la izquierda, señaló que la chica se sentaba ahí usualmente y por tanto él camino hacia el lugar. El otro asiento vacío se encontraba a mano derecha de la cabecera, justo al lado, pero su ocupante no se encontraba cerca. Kane, tomo posición en la cabecera y los miró a todos y luego solo a él.

– Bien – Volteó a mirar a los demás. Él se preguntó si se sentía incómodo con su presencia o molesto de que Clarke hubiera faltado por primera vez – Todos los que estamos aquí están al tanto del ataque de ayer así que no es necesario que deba recordarles lo qué sucedió

Bellamy observó las tantas caras que lo rodeaban, cada jefe estaba ahí sentado, cada uno con diferentes expresiones y sobre todo lo más importante, mostrando un nivel más avanzado que el suyo. Tragó saliva viéndolos.

A su izquierda y derecha se encontraban Harper McIntyre, la líder del equipo de rescate (ERCA); Nathan Miller, el líder del equipo de seguridad de los civiles (ESA). Enfrente suyo tenía al jefe de seguridad del edificio, el equipo de control de la seguridad de la Arkadia (ECSA), a su lado estaba Abby, la jefa del equipo de medicina y forense (EMF). Junto al líder del ECSA había un lugar vacío, a su derecha, que era el lugar, presumiblemente, del líder del equipo de desactivación de bombas (EDBA) y por último estaba Kane. Al lado de Abby se encontraba la jefa del equipo de servicio técnico de la Arkadia, quienes eran los que veían todo lo electrónico en cuanto a la información de los datos (EIA), Becca se encontraba frente a ella –él no sabía por qué Becca estaba ahí.

La mayoría de todas las siglas de los equipos del DPA comenzaban con E y terminaban con A, representando E de equipo y A de Arkadia.

Tanta gente que él conocía, había visto hablar con Clarke, pero jamás con él o con uno de su equipo. Él veía a los jefes con interés, porque él no era jefe de su equipo.

Bellamy sabía que había un equipo más, que era el equipo de limpieza, pero este equipo no tenía participación en las misiones de agentes, por tanto en reuniones como estas el jefe no estaba presente, pero en la del día anterior, la reunión general, sí estaba presente.

– El día de ayer asistí a una reunión con el consejo del Arca y los demás directores de los departamentos del Arca – Kane dijo con un tono suave y calmado, probablemente preocupado por lo que fuera a decir y es que en realidad el tema era complicado, sobre todo si incluía al resto de los directores y a los concejales. Bellamy miró hacia los demás con interés, casi esperando a que alguien dijera algo – El Arca no está contento con lo que sucedió el día de ayer, es normal – Él asintió intentando calmar a los demás cuando vio expresiones sorprendidas – De acuerdo a Clarke, es posible que haya habido algún infiltrado entre nuestras líneas, por tanto Becca y Raven se hicieron cargo de investigar a Norris, ya que según ella, él era el topo. Lo cierto es que no podemos confirmarlo, no sin que él nos lo diga, sin embargo, debido a que fue uno de los primeros en escapar del edificio y también se encuentra desaparecido ahora mismo. El Arca ha declarado que sea arrestado en cuanto se le encuentre y cualquiera que oculte información lo será también.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? Necesitamos a un jefe para el EDBA.

– Teníamos un jefe, ni siquiera sabemos si es culpable o no. El EDBA estará bien, dejaremos al segundo al mando.

– No, esa es una pésima idea.

Bellamy vio a todos los líderes hablar entre ellos y su cerebro comenzaba a fundirse de pronto. No sabía si estaba en posición de decir algo siendo un suplente.

– Necesitamos tomar medidas para esto – Abby miró a Kane con firmeza – Hablamos de un posible traidor, ¿en qué momento hemos dudado a la primera?

– Ella tiene razón – Harper dijo con un tono tímido – No lo conozco, pero deberíamos esperar a que aparezca y preguntarle nosotros mismos

Bellamy miro a la chica con una sonrisa, contento de que alguien dijera algo bueno, por desgracia su sonrisa decayó cuando vio la cara de Kane.

– El daño ya está hecho así que hasta no tener noticias de Norris, lo dejaremos como ordeno el Arca. Ahora, centrándonos en el tema de ayer, ustedes deberán hacer el chequeo a cada uno de los integrantes que pertenecen a su equipo

– ¿Un chequeo? – Harper alzó la ceja.

– Está en el protocolo – Abby dijo con calma – Lo encontrarás en el libro que se te entregó cuando se te promovió

La muchacha la miro agradecida. Bellamy alzó la ceja confundido.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con chequeo? – Él miró a Kane provocando que los murmullos de los demás integrantes de la reunión se detuviera abruptamente. El director lo miro con calma, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante torciendo los labios.

– Mientras menos sepas mejor. Solo dile a Clarke que tiene que hacer el chequeo y ya está – Dijo con un tono suave, pero brusco.

Bellamy frunció el ceño molesto. La reunión se extendió durante casi dos horas y él no dijo nada en todo momento. Se trataron temas de seguridad en cuanto a Alie, maneras de detenerla, prevenir y sobre todo la manera en que se podía evitar caer en sus juegos para que los usara para su bien. Alie tenía sus propias reglas, sus propios ingenios y Bellamy no dudaba que Raven sabría ponerle un alto a todo, pero por lo que vio en la expresión de Kane y de muchos de los líderes, no estaba tan seguro.

Estaba camino a casa de Clarke, de regreso, cuando recordó que habían organizado una pequeña e inocente reunión para discutir sobre lo sucedido el día anterior y sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Alie. Ya que el DPA no estaba trabajando, la policía nacional tenía que trabajar turno doble por ellos, lo que seguramente iba a terminar en un gran desgaste de energía.

Él golpeó suavemente la puerta de la casa tras tocar el timbre, casi deseando que Clarke se hubiera despertado tras haberse marchado, porque de lo contrario significaba que todos sus compañeros se quedarían fuera. Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió, pero no fue Clarke quien lo hizo sino Monty, quien lo dejó entrar.

– Están todos aquí.

– No había nada mejor que hacer – Octavia se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué tal la reunión?

– Aburrida – Él murmuró volteándose a mirar a Clarke. La muchacha se encontraba apoyada contra la mesa americana desde el lado de la cocina, sosteniendo una taza humeante en el aire – ¿Cómo lo soportas?

– Lo creas o no, esas reuniones son más divertidas que las generales – Ella se rió suavemente – ¿Hablaron de algo importante?

– Eso creo, pero mi cerebro quedo frito en cuanto todos comenzaron a hablar – Él resopló caminando hasta el sofá – Al parecer Norris, quien trabajaba como jefe del equipo de desactivación de bombas, se unió a la lista de los más buscados por el DPA

– Que oportuno. Justamente estábamos hablando sobre eso – Raven dijo mientras miraba a Clarke con una sonrisa de superioridad. La muchacha se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes con su laptop en la mesa americana. Clarke rodó los ojos con diversión ante lo que ella dijo – Estábamos intentando descubrir en qué momento fueron plantadas las bombas

– ¿Ese es nuestro trabajo? – Preguntó Bellamy.

– Sí, aunque no lo creas lo es – Raven asintió chasqueando los dedos – Lo he pensado un poco y es imposible que Norris haya actuado solo. Sabemos que seguía órdenes de Alie, pero la pregunta es desde cuándo

– Alie apareció en nuestro radar desde hace unas pocas semanas – Clarke asintió con la cabeza – Es imposible corromper a un agente especial en dos semanas para que traicionara al DPA

– Lo que significa que esto es desde antes – Monty dijo asintiendo.

– Y si mis cálculos son correctos, esto viene desde hace más de veinte años – Octavia asintió mientras se levantaba del sofá – Seguramente cuando el DPA intentó detener a Alie la primera vez, él ya se había unido a ella, pero jamás lo descubrieron, por tanto cuando ella cayó nadie lo arresto y seguramente tenía contacto con Alie durante todos estos años, planeando el ataque

– ¿Por qué querría atacar al DPA? – Bellamy frunció el ceño.

– No se trataba de atacar al DPA – Raven sacudió la cabeza – Se trataba de los rehenes del centro. Alie parecía molesta porque no habíamos tomado medidas con ellos, pero lo cierto es que todavía estábamos investigándolo

– Alie estaba enojada – Clarke bebió de su taza.

– Ella no es quien da las órdenes ni las hace – Bellamy sacudió la cabeza – Por eso te dije que no negociamos con terroristas

Clarke lo miro con una ceja alzada, molesta. Lo señaló con su dedo y luego le pidió mantener silencio con gesto rápido. Bellamy suspiró mientras intentaba guardarse el enojo para él. Le había dicho a Clarke que no lo hiciera porque sabía que los criminales siempre iban a sacar ventaja de ellos, debido a que por desgracia los agentes especiales tenían la debilidad (que también era su fortaleza) de poner por encima a los civiles.

– Saben, cuando hable ocn Alie sobre esta obsesión que tenía conmigo me hizo preguntarme algo importante – Clarke miró el interior de su taza un momento, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, antes de mirarlos a ellos – Mad también me contó sobre como le hicieron las clases y sobre una pregunta que alguien hizo a su profesor y en realidad sigo pensando en eso

– ¿Qué es? – Monty preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué estamos en Skaikru? – Ella preguntó con calma.

– Por ser los mejores, obviamente – Octavia dijo con calma.

– No, en serio, Octavia – Ella apretó los dientes un momento – Apenas me gradue de la Arkadia, me dijeron que estaría trabajando en Skaikru y como líder. Y tanto a Raven como Bellamy los promovieron cuando yo ingrese, luego entraron ustedes dos – Señaló a Monty y a Octavia – de la misma manera que yo: sin tener experiencia en lugar

– Ahora que lo dices parece…

– Planeado – Octavia dijo de golpe – Bellamy entró en la academia cuando tenía 13 años y nosotros no teníamos ningún familiar en el negocio

– Exacto – Clarke volvió a beber y Bellamy la observó con interés.

– ¿Piensas que Kane nos eligió por una razón, que es la misma por la que Alie parece obsesionada contigo?

– Alie ataco el museo sabiendo que Madi estaba ahí y que Clarke dejaría lo que fuera que esté haciendo para correr a ayudarla – Raven chasqueó la lengua con calma – luego ataco el DPA cuando ustedes estaban fuera y tras haber desactivado las bombas se le apareció

– También acepto el trato que ella le dio – Monty dijo con calma – No detono las bombas en el centro

– Pero en la estación de trenes no tuvo nada que ver con ella.

– Probablemente era una excepción, O – Bellamy torció los labios pensando – El padre de Clarke y el de Monty formaron parte de la creación de Alie, tiene sentido que los hubieran puesto en Skaikru si pensaban que Alie volvería algún día

– Sí, pero no tiene sentido que los tres estemos. Piensa, tu madre no trabajo para el DPA y mi padre era un traidor – Raven dijo con un tono brusco – Nadie habría permitido que la hija de un traidor estuviera en un grupo importante dentro de la Arkadia, mucho menos estudiar en la academia

– Raven, ¿no sabes de qué acusaron a tu padre? – Clarke alzó una ceja curiosa.

– ¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera me importó cuando me enteré – Ella bufó rodando los ojos – Ya era bastante malo que tanto mi mamá como su abogado me pidieran mentir en un estrado, obviamente no quería interesarme en nada que tuviera relación con ese caso

– ¿Y si tuvo que ver con Alie? – Monty alzo la ceja.

– Aun si hubiera tenido que ver con Alie, que lo dudo, no responde a por qué Octavia y Bellamy están en el equipo – Raven razonó – Kane metió a tres novatos en el equipo representante de la Arkadia y a dos tontos que apenas tenían experiencia en misiones grandes

– Creía que en ese año te llamabas a ti misma _**la mejor**_ – Bellamy bufó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

– Sí, pero moverte de un equipo común y corriente a un equipo suicida, porque admitámoslo, la mayoría de las cosas que hacemos son suicidas, es un gran paso. Es casi como pedirle a las hormigas cargar a una persona: imposible y suicida. ¿Nunca le has preguntado a Kane sobre esto?

– Ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza – Clarke murmuró bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su taza antes de calentar el café que estaba en su cafetera nuevamente. Bellamy alzó una ceja curioso, preguntándose cuántas tazas se había tomado la muchacha. – Pero Alie sigue persiguiéndome por todos lados y Madi dijo que alguien preguntó en la academia cómo se asignaban a un trabajo dentro del DPA

– Debido a los resultados de los cinco años, ¿no? – Monty respondió, la muchacha asintió – El desarrollo del agente durante los cinco años de entrenamiento son fundamentales para que el DPA considere en qué equipo asignarlo, pero para meterlo en Skaikru hacen falta más de cinco años, además, ¿qué pasó con los antiguos miembros del equipo?

– Yo se lo pregunte cuando llevaba un mes trabajando – La muchacha se sirvió otra taza de café y luego se volteó a ellos nuevamente, volviendo a apoyarse en la mesa americana – pero él no me respondió, con el tiempo deje de preguntar porque parecía que no quería que lo hiciera

– Esto me parece extraño – Octavia se frotó el mentón caminando hacia la mesa americana. Bellamy se movió hacia aquella mesa al notar que todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos ahí. – Esa sabandija nos ha mentido por muchos años

– Ocho años más o menos – Raven contó con los dedos – Casi una década

– Podemos descubrirlo, ¿verdad? – Monty preguntó.

– ¿Preguntándole a él? No nos dirá – Octavia se burló.

– Habría que acceder al sistema de Kane – Clarke dijo con calma – Entrar ahí es un acceso prohibido para los agentes, podrían echarnos si nos descubren

– ¿Te estás ofreciendo para distraer a Kane mientras nosotros ingresamos en su sistema? – Raven alzó las cejas con sorpresa y una sonrisa burlona.

– No es lo que dije.

– Es lo yo oí.

– Chicos, no importa eso – Bellamy dijo con calma – ¿Qué tal si solo le damos vueltas al asunto? ¿Y si Alie quería que pensaran en ello y volverte loca? Puede ser parte de un plan suyo

– No lo descarto, pero demasiada coincidencia – Octavia dijo chasqueando los dedos.

– ¿Realmente es una coincidencia? – Bellamy preguntó antes de mirar a Raven – Tú lo dijiste, a menos que mágicamente nuestros padres se vieran involucrados en el asunto de Alie, no hay nada que a nosotros tres nos ligue con ellos dos. Quizá nuestro desempeño en la academia fue de lo mejor. Monty y tú saben mucho de tecnología, Octavia se lanza de cabeza hacia el peligro y es bastante fuerte, Clarke sabe de medicina y yo tengo buena puntería. Para mí suena a un equipo completo

– Tal vez no tan completo – Clarke murmuró.

– Tenemos más habilidades que estas – Bellamy dijo con calma.

Clarke se volteó a mirar a Raven – Si distraigo a Kane, ¿puedes robar su clave para ingresar al sistema prohibido y descubrir todo sobre Alie?

– Sí, lo puedo hacer, pero no va a ser fácil.

– No necesito que sea fácil, necesito que sea posible.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Bellamy dijo entre dientes – Podrían echarnos

– Si es cierto que ellos nos pusieron en Skaikru por una razón, no nos echaran – Monty dijo con firmeza – Somos valiosos para ellos

– Exacto – Octavia asintió – Yo digo que lo hagamos

– ¿Podemos simplemente esperar y pensar con claridad?

– Lo peor que puede pasar, Bellamy, es que Kane nos eche y todos sabemos que no sucederá. Monty tiene razón.

Él gruñó – Eso no cambia el hecho de que estaremos en problemas.

– Yo no sé tú, pero yo estoy cansada de las mentiras de Kane – Clarke dijo con firmeza – Sigue mintiendo, ocultando y lo que me molesta de todo es que son cosas que nos involucran de una manera u otra. El tema de Becca, la muerte de nuestros padres y me aposaré la paga de todo el mes a que eso es solo una mínima parte de lo que nos cuenta

– Aun así…

– Necesitaremos anticipar los movimientos de Alie, más allá de lo que Becca podía hacer – Clarke dijo con firmeza – Si queremos detener entonces no podemos dar cabida a la duda ni a la ignorancia

– Entonces es todo – Octavia sonrió con ansias – Vamos a acabar con Alie a nuestra manera, no a la de Kane. No más secretos

– No más secretos – Siguieron los demás con un tono firme.

Bellamy resopló mientras asentía con ellos, intentando descubrir en su mente la clase de problemas que estaban por comenzar solo por un pequeño movimiento de rebelión.

– Esto va a ser una locura – Él resopló mientras rodaba los ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que no he actualizado en unas cuantas semanas y que hoy lo he actualizado tarde, pero hey, mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	21. Desenterrando el pasado

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _21  
Desenterrando el pasado_

Abby se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la joven que tenía frente a ella. La muchacha, sentada en su silla de presionando con fuerza a sus costados, con un ceño fruncido en sus cejas, un mohín en su rostro y definitivamente no una mirada feliz, evitaba mirarla al desviar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

– Clarke va a estar enojada.

– No es mi culpa – Ella dijo con un tono pesado y molesto.

– Madi, no soy tu madre.

– No, eres mi abuela y por eso mismo no deberías molestarte.

– ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste cuando lo primero que me dice Cece cuando nos encontramos en el supermercado es que _tú_ asististe a la reunión de padres y maestros en lugar de Clarke?

– Ella tenía trabajo – Madi gruñó – Estuvo toda la noche en ese incendio el hospital

– Esa no es excusa, ¿por qué no me dijiste a mí?

– Porque estabas ocupada.

– Ocupada, pero habría ido – Resopló apretando los puños. Recogió una silla cercana y se sentó frente a la muchacha, mirándola con una expresión suave – ¿Qué está pasando?

– No tiene nada de malo. Clarke siempre dice que hay que ser responsables y los profesores dijeron que los alumnos no deberían valerse de los padres sino por sí mismos.

– Pike – Ella gruñó molesta – Madi, no es eso lo que significa. Mentirle a tu madre, ocultar cosas, eso no es ser responsable. Es ser tonto. Valerse por sí mismos significa respetar a los demás y saber cuándo pedir ayuda.

– Creo que tenemos diferentes definiciones.

– A lo que voy es que no deberías tomarte todo tan literal – Abby murmuró – Creí que estabas entendiendo las pistas que Clarke te dejaba

– ¿Pistas? Más bien como lecciones de una galleta de la fortuna.

– Sí, es gracioso que lo haga – Abby rió ligeramente – Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo, pero no es lo que quería decir. Lo que digo, cariño, es que a pesar de todo lo que te han dicho los demás sigues siendo una niña y siempre vas a necesitar a un adulto. Los niños que asisten a las reuniones son niños que viven dentro de la plaza de la academia, niños que se cuidan solos. Tú no vives como ellos, tienes a Clarke y es obligación de ella asistir tanto si quiere como si no

La muchacha gimió cruzándose de brazos – No es tan grave, solo asistí a la reunión en su lugar, ¿por qué es un problema?

– El problema es que lo ocultaste – Abby suspiró mientras se inclinaba un poco – ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

– No quería que Clarke asistiera.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porque sí, es Clarke. No quería que asistiera por eso mismo.

– No lo estoy entiendo.

Madi se encogió de hombros. Abby respiró hondo mientras miraba a la muchacha. Estaba por preguntarle a que se refería cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando.

– No te ves bien – Madi alzó las cejas con sorpresa – ¿Estás sangrando?

– Algo que salió mal durante una liberación de rehenes – Bellamy se rasco la frente con la yema de los dedos, observando la sangre en sus manos antes de mirar a Abby – Clarke me envió aquí. ¿No deberías estar en casa con tu niñera?

– Me colé en el auto de Clarke – Se encogió de hombros la muchacha.

– Está bien – Se puso en pie y le señaló que se sentará en la camilla para poder examinar la herida en su frente. – Parece que es solo superficial. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

– ¿Con una cuchilla? – Él se movió incómodo – Le dije que no es nada, pero insistió

– En realidad no es nada – Ella murmuró mientras limpiaba la herida con cuidado – Pero es posible que llegues a tener una leve migraña. No te la toques, no te rasques y sobre todo ten más cuidado para la próxima vez. Un golpe, una herida o un raspón en la cabeza puede ser peligroso

Se movió hacia una caja con un montón de vendas y recogió una gasa que se encontraba a un lado de ellas para ponerla en su frente.

– Puedo intentarlo, pero no prometerlo – Bellamy resopló poniéndose en pie. Se veía cansado, tanto que Abby quiso pedirle que se marchara a casa para no tener un accidente o causarlo, pero se resistió cuando vio la mirada cansada – Enviamos unos cuerpos al laboratorio de forense para que los revisen

– Es el decimoquinto esta semana y apenas es sábado – Ella resopló antes de mirar hacia la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

– No me lo digas, hemos estado trabajando sin parar desde hace casi tres meses – Te encargo lo de los cuerpos.

– Bien – Ella asintió antes de mirar a Madi – Tal vez deberías volver a casa con la señora Porter

– Pero es sábado, Clarke ni siquiera debería estar trabajando – Ella gruñó molesta – Últimamente no hacemos nada juntas. Hace dos semanas me prometió que iríamos a acampar y todavía estoy esperando. Además, la señora Porter es aburrida los sábado, solo ve novelas para ancianos en el televisor y no puedo usarlo

– Lo siento, no hay ninguna otra persona que cuidarte.

– No debería tener niñera – Ella resopló.

Abby sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia Bellamy que se removió incómodo, señaló la salida y ella asintió con la cabeza para permitirlo, luego se volteó a mirar a la joven.

– Tengo trabajo que hacer así que tienes dos opciones: te quedas aquí y no tocas nada o vas casa de la señora Porter y esperas ahí. Decide rápido.

– Me quedo y toco nada, lo prometo.

– Bien – Ella resopló – No molestes a Clarke, está ocupada

– ¿No lo está siempre?

– Solo pórtate bien. Conoces las reglas dentro de la enfermería, si no quieres estar aquí puedes usar el computador de Clarke en su escritorio, pero no vayas a ningún otro lugar.

– ¿No puedo ver el cuerpo que trajeron?

– Buen intento, pero prefiero morir antes que dejarte ver un cuerpo.

Resopló pesadamente y Abby sacudió la cabeza.

El que dijo que los adolescentes eran todo un desafió, definitivamente no había conocido a los preadolescentes. Salió de la enfermería para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio de medicina forense y para llegar a él tenía que seguir un pasillo estrechó hasta una sala completamente blanca. Entró en el lugar con una mueca en los labios observando a varios forenses trabajar en sus propios asuntos. Diviso a su mano derecha en medio de dos cuerpos, mirando entre uno y el otro mientras tomaba apuntes.

– Jackson – Ella lo llamó acercándose. Vio los cuerpos que estaban sobre las camillas y solo con ese vistazo pudo saber que la hora estimada de la muerte había sido reciente, por tanto debieron haber muerto durante la misión que los demás tenían.

Sus cuerpos no estaban pálidos, no había marcas extrañas, sus labios todavía tenían color y no parecían rígidos.

– Por fin llegas – Él dijo mientras señalaba los cuerpos – Acaban de llegar. Él murió por un golpe de la cabeza y ella por una bala en el pecho

Abby observó los cuerpos. Uno de ellos, el hombre que había muerto por el golpe en la cabeza, tenía sangre seca en su la parte superior de la cabeza, no tenía pelos y su piel era oscura. Vestía con una camiseta blanca manchada de suciedad, en ese momento la camiseta estaba cortada a la mitad para que pudieran desnudarlo. Ella, por otro lado, tenía un agujero en el pecho que se había detenido de sangrar. Su cabello era castaño, atado en una coleta, su ropa también estaba cortada.

– Al parecer algo salió mal durante la misión de liberación de rehenes y este es el resultado – Jackson señaló ambos cuerpos.

– Bellamy dijo algo parecido – Ella asintió mirando los cuerpos – ¿Por qué los estamos revisando?

– Por lo que hay en sus sistemas – Él señaló con una lapicera ambos cuerpos – La misma sustancia que en los demás cuerpos que hemos encontrado

Abby apretó la mandíbula – la Droga X.

– Exacto – Él asintió – Monty descubrió los mismos síntomas que los demás tenían, por tanto quería que los revisáramos por si acaso

– Dos cuerpos más. Si tienen la droga significa que son los últimos guardabosques.

– Creo que esa es otra de las razones por la cual me pidió investigarlo – Él asintió.

– Bien, vamos a revisarlos entonces.

* * *

Bellamy apretó los puños mientras regresaba hacia el laboratorio de Raven, Abby acababa de revisar su herida y aunque en realidad no le dolía (ni siquiera la había notado hasta que Monty se lo dijo) el ardor que sentía no provenía del pequeño corte sino de sus propios pulmones al respirar.

Se detuvo observando a Kane en su oficina, hablando con unos hombres vestidos de traje, ambos parecían hombres de negocios y seguramente negocios grandes por lo que era capaz de ver. Y el ardor crecía al verlo. Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, su mandíbula se tensaba y el corazón le latía con más fuerza.

– Hey – La voz de Monty le hizo saltar. Quito la mirada de Kane para mirarlo a él – ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto distraído.

– Estoy bien – Dijo con un tono tenso mientras se marchaba hacia el laboratorio sin decirle nada más.

Raven se encontraba en medio de la habitación, revisando algo en la pantalla junto al teclado del pilar central de la habitación. Camino hacia la mesa posicionándose junto a Octavia que estaba señalando algo en la pantalla táctil. Él observó lo que parecía ser un mapa de gps que estaba en medio.

Frunció el ceño apoyando las manos sobre la mesa – ¿Qué es esto?

– Esto es lo que hemos estado haciendo durante dos meses – Raven alejó el zoom del mapa mientras señalaba unos puntos rojos que parecían el destello de un farol visto desde lejos. Una pequeña luz encendida y no un punto vacío. – Si lo vemos desde lejos, parece una línea que nos lleva hacia algún lugar

– Es un rastro – Octavia dijo con calma – Cada uno de las misiones que hemos tenido nos llevan en línea recta hacia las afueras de la ciudad

– ¿Coincidencia? – Monty preguntó.

– Lo dudo – Raven murmuró – La pregunta es por qué

– No. La pregunta es a dónde – Clarke los miró a todos, su rostro oscuro – Nos está llevando a un lado conscientemente. Sabe lo que hace y sabe que la seguimos. La pregunta es a dónde nos lleva

– Podríamos adelantarnos a ella e ir a las afueras de la ciudad a investigar – Monty sugirió mirando a todos.

– Aun si lo intentáramos, no sabemos si habrá una curva en el camino – Raven señaló – Supongo que podemos intentarlo, seguir línea recta y descubrir hacia donde nos lleva

– ¿Y si no es solo a las fueras de la ciudad sino al borde de la ciudad? – Bellamy preguntó.

– No lo sabremos hasta llegar al final – Clarke resopló – A donde sea que Alie nos está dirigiendo, no sabremos qué es ni dónde es hasta que ella lo decida

– Todos lo que hacemos es trabajar como esclavos – Octavia bufó – Jamás creí que diría esto, pero necesitamos vacaciones

– Concuerdo contigo – Raven asintió mientras recogía su Tablet – En otras noticias, chicos, tengo buenas para todos

– ¿Qué cosa? – Monty preguntó.

– Me tomo tiempo, lo sé, pero finalmente termine mi programa – Raven dejó la Tablet en la mesa – Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle a Kane algo que necesite del sistema privado, es decir, tiene que acceder a su sistema para que yo pueda usar mi programa. Me ahorraré los detalles y les diré que lo que hace es copiar la clave de Kane para que pueda usarla. Sin rastros, él jamás lo sabrá. Haz que entre en el sistema y yo haré el resto.

Si Bellamy no la hubiera estado mirando, jamás habría sabido que Clarke le dio una mirada discreta, como si estuviera considerando lo que Raven estaba diciendo. Se estremeció y se aclaró la garganta para disimularlo. La muchacha rubia accedió con un pequeño susurro antes de alejarse de la mesa.

– Tengo papeleo que hacer así que cuando termine hablaré con Kane.

– Solo trabajamos hasta medio día – Octavia gruñó – Tienes que hacerlo ahora. Solo queda una hora para que se marche

– Yo haré el papeleo – Monty asintió con calma – Tú ve y consíguenos esa clave

– Bien – Ella dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Alguna idea de cómo conseguir esa clave? – Bellamy preguntó suavemente.

– Solo una – Ella dijo con calma mientras se alejaba hacia la salida del laboratorio – Raven, haz lo tuyo y dame diez minutos como máximo, pero solo puedo conseguirte unos minutos. Con suerte cinco.

– Es suficiente – Raven asintió.

– Listos para mostrarse como verdaderos espías, ¿cierto?

– Somos agentes, no espías – Octavia chasqueó los dedos hacia Monty – Pero sí, lista para descubrir qué oculta Kane. Lo he estado desde hace meses

Bellamy apretó los puños mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Te ves tenso – Octavia dijo mirándolo a él.

– Solo me preocupa lo que va a suceder ahora – Bellamy murmuró mirando a sus compañeros – Esto marca un antes y un después en nuestro equipo. Es básicamente ponernos a prueba

– Monty, se supone que eres quién evita que sucedan estás cosas y estás de acuerdo con ello.

– ¿Tú no? – Monty alzó una ceja – Mi padre murió en una misión en la que no debía haber participado y Kane me mintió sobre la razón por la que lo hizo. Por supuesto que estoy cansado de sus mentiras y vamos, no es coincidencia que todos estemos aquí hoy en día. Lo planeó desde hace tiempo.

Octavia dio un paso hacia él mirándolo preocupada – Bellamy, hay que hacer esto y lo sabes. Vince te lo dijo, ¿no?

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras desviaba la mirada molesto. Los recuerdos de aquella tarde volaron hacia su mente nublados con un tono gris que opacaba todo lo que le rodeaba.

Se encontraba a sí mismo parado en el cementerio frente a la tumba de su madre, Clarke estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y guardando silencio para que él pudiera pensar. En realidad odiaba que ella estuviera callada, pero no encontraba las palabras para decírselo. Solo quería que alguien hablara y lo distrajera de sus pensamientos inseguros sobre la reunión con Vince Randall, un antiguo agente que estuvo presente en la misión donde su madre murió. Él no sabía si podía confiar en las palabras de un extraño, pero eso no evitaba que se le revolviera su estómago al pensar en la respuesta que estaba por recibir.

Sobre la muerte de su madre, él sabía que solo había tres opciones y una de ellas podía ser verdad, o era verdad: Octavia que decía que su madre se suicidó, Kane que decía que murió por causas accidentales durante el rescate y él que pensaba que la habían asesinado. Una parte de él casi quería que Octavia tuviera razón, porque si ella tenía razón y su madre se había suicidado entonces quería decir que la única razón por la que Kane les mintió fue porque ellos todavía eran unos niños. Nadie en su sano juicio le diría a dos niños que su madre se había suicidado y los había dejado solos en el mundo. Por otro aldo, sí Kane en realidad sbaía que alguien la mató y lo estaba ocultando entonces Bellamy no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

Kane había sido una persona importante en su vida. Normalmente cuando dos niños se quedan huérfanos, el sistema envía a estos chiquillos a una casa de acogida o a un orfanato, como sea los hermanos normalmente eran separados, pero Kane se había encargado de darle a Bellamy la oportunidad de cuidar de su propia hermana y de hacerse responsable. Le dio una segunda oportunidad en este mundo y él la había aceptado. Pese a que su madre jamás trabajo en el DPA, Bellamy había conseguido entrar a estudiar en la academia a los trece años ya que de tal manera tendría un techo sobre sus cabezas, almuerzo gratis y además, a los alumnos que vivían solos, dependiendo de sus notas, solían pagarles cierto dineral para poder sustentarse cada mes.

Él no había sido como un padre, ya que no los había adoptado y tampoco parecía muy interesado en visitarlos día tras día, pero definitivamente había sido una mano de ayuda en su vida y él siempre lo iba a agradecer.

Bellamy no se lo había contado a Octavia porque ella insistía en que su madre los había abandonado, les había mentido y les había dejado solos. Ella básicamente sentía rencor hacia su madre, probablemente porque solo tenía diez años cuando agentes del DPA llegaron a su casa para informarles que su madre había muerto. Bellamy recordaba esa noche muy bien había sudado mucho cuando al abrir la puerta, a las nueve de la noche, se encontró con dos agentes de pie frente a él, uno de ellos era Kane.

Y es por eso, que cuando se presentó al parque Clover esa tarde, hace ya varias semanas atrás, para encontrarse con Vince Randall, el agente que iba a decirle lo que había sucedido esa noche y que también le daría un expediente para que pudiera confirmarlo el corazón se le detuvo al saber que era cierto y que Kane le había mentido por tantos años.

Clarke estuvo con él todo el tiempo, ella no habló mucho ese día, tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre lo sucedido y él sabía que ella no descartaba la posibilidad de que Kane hubiera mentido.

Nuevamente, había odiado el silencio de Clarke cuando se suponía que debía agradecerlo.

Había querido estar solo cuando se había enterado de la verdad y Clarke se lo había permitido, pese a que intentó hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero esa noche, se encontró odiando por tercera vez a Clarke cuando Octavia entró en su departamento con la llave de emergencia y sosteniendo un paquete de seis latas de cerveza.

Hablaron toda la noche, bebieron, tuvieron sus ideas de por qué Kane les mintió y hubo disculpas. Muchas disculpas. Ella se disculpó con él por decir que su madre se había suicidado y él se disculpó con su novia por haber permitido que el odio lo invadiera.

Clarke reviso e expediente que le habían entregado, la chica incluso le pidió ayuda a Raven y al final de un trabajo duro habían descubierto que todo era cierto. Su madre había sido asesinada, pero no sabían por quién.

Actualmente, ver a Kane era sentir un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejaba sin aire. Evitaba encontrarse a solas con él o tener que hablar con él. De hecho, había fingido en todas las misiones que habían tenido que Kane no se encontraba en la misma sala que él, incluso cuando los estaba liderando.

Habían pasado un mes muy agotador. Alie no dejaba de lanzarles bombas, salvar rehenes, encontrar cuerpos, detener a los criminales. Incluso se había quedado dormido hace tres días sobre su escritorio mientras hacía papeleo. A todo ese trabajo sumarle la reciente revelación sobre su madre… Bellamy quería vacaciones.

– Solo quiero que aun haya algo cuando todo esto termine – Él murmuró mirando a sus compañeros – Que exista algo a lo que podemos aferrarnos cuando Kane descubra que lo hackeamos y cuando sepa lo que sabemos

– Nos tenemos el uno al otro – Raven dijo sin mirarlo mientras tecleaba – Somos un equipo

– Uno que está a punto de convertirse en desempleados – Monty dijo con una extraña sonrisa – Vamos a hacerlo

– Bien, ya he arrancado el programa – Raven dijo mirando la pantalla de la Tablet – Ahora solo esperamos a que Clarke lo haga entrar y copiaremos la clave

– Eso va a tomar un tiempo.

– Diez minutos, esperemos que sea exacto – Le respondió ella.

Bellamy asintió mientras respiraba hondo. Él señaló hacia la salida y luego se alejó de ahí. Necesitaba beber algo que pudiera darle más energías, se sentía extremadamente cansado, de hecho era una sorpresa que todos siguieran de pie… un sábado… en la oficina…

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina que tenían encontrándose a la pequeña de los Griffin sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Él la miró con curiosidad mientras ella bebía el vaso sin percatarse de su presencia.

– Wow, debes haber estado sedienta – Él rió suavemente mientras encendía la cafetera.

Ella sonrió ligeramente – ¿Les falta mucho? Realmente quiero irme.

– Ah, yo no sé sobre eso – Él dijo suavemente – pero Clarke seguro que también quiere irse, como todos

– ¿Por qué si quiera está trabajando un sábado? – Ella se cruzó de brazos.

– Lo siento, Madi – Él murmuró apretando su hombro suavemente – pero hay cosas que los adultos deben hacer y una de esas es ser responsables

Ella suspiró mientras miraba hacia el balcón de la cocina. Bellamy torció los labios sonriendo.

– Oye, te diré qué, si aceptas, te invitaré a ti y a Clarke a comer a donde tú quieras, ¿qué dices?

Se estremeció ante la intensa mirada que la joven le estaba dando, casi como si estuviera buscando intenciones ocultas, algo que quizá se imaginaba y esperaba estarse imaginándolo. Pero Madi finalmente bebió la última gota de agua de su vaso –que en realidad estaba vacío– y luego asintió señalando hacia afuera.

– Voy a seguir jugando con el computador de Clarke – Ella dijo con calma – Espero que termine pronto

Él asintió viéndola marchar. Se sintió incomodo ante su presencia. Últimamente parecía que Madi evitaba estar cerca de él del mismo modo que el lo hacía con Kane. Sabía que su relación con Clarke no era fácil debido a que ella tenía una hija. Él no era su padre y tampoco su padrastro, solo era un entrometido que estaba alejando a su madre de ella. Eso lo sabía bien porque la había escuchado en múltiples ocasiones contárselo a Abby, no siempre la quería escuchar, a veces (siempre) era sin querer que escuchaba la conversación.

Madi solía quejarse que entre el trabajo y Bellamy, él, ella no tenía tiempo para estar juntas y en realidad estaba demasiado molesta por eso. La primera vez que lo escuchó había intentado distanciarse de Clarke solo para que ella pudiera pasar tiempo con la menor, pero antes de darse cuenta seguían pasando demasiado tiempo juntos. Como dos imanes que son imposibles de detener. Seguramente Clarke se dio cuenta de esto, pero por razones que él desconocía no lo había mencionado, lo que lo volvía bastante más raro todavía.

Bellamy quería estar en buenos términos con Madi, porque ambos amaban a Clarke y querían que ella esté bien y evidentemente que pasara tiempo con ambos, pero no se trataba de una guerra o de compartir un juguete. Simplemente necesitaba encontrar la manera de demostrarle a Madi que él no era un villano, sino alguien que intentaba pasar tiempo con ambas, no solo Clarke.

Se sirvió una taza de café y volvió hacia el laboratorio, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la oficina de Kane donde podía ver a Clarke hablando con él. Se adentró en el laboratorio bebiendo un poco de su taza.

– ¿Y bien?

– Lo hizo – Raven le sonrió con una ceja temblorosa – Fue mucho más rápido de lo que yo esperaba

– ¿Logró que Kane entrara al sistema? – Alzo las cejas sorprendido.

– En tiempo record – Octavia dijo con una gran sonrisa – Estamos copiando la clave

– Se está decodificando la clave – Monty dijo señalando la Tablet. Bellamy alzó las cejas con sorpresa mientras se acercaba a la Tablet de Raven. Los tres chicos se encontraban amontonados y la Tablet estaba de pie, simulando ser una pantalla de computador mientras Raven utilizaba el teclado de la mesa táctil – Solo unos segundos más y podremos acceder al sistema sin que nadie lo sepa

– ¡Ya está! – Raven dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – Octavia, cierra la puerta

Bellamy miró hacia la Tablet y observó un pequeño recuadro en donde unos puntos negros, que intuía eran la clave en código, se transformaban rápidamente en unos números y una letra. Un cifrado largo que no sabía a qué correspondía. Raven lo miró mientras copiaba el cifrado en una segunda pantalla, dentro de la misma Tablet.

– J.R.12.08.2005 – Monty leyó con interés – ¿Es una fecha?

– Agosto 12 del 2005 – Octavia asintió mirando a Raven – ¿Qué es J.R?

– No lo sé – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras tecleaba rápido – Estoy entrando al sistema personal de Kane, el sistema prohibido

– ¿Él no se dará cuenta? – Bellamy preguntó.

– No a menos que Becca revise su computadora, ella probablemente se de cuenta de que le estoy hackeando, pero no él. Mi programa, el Master Hacker (patente pediente) está programado para pasar desapercibido y robar contraseñas. Eso podría servirnos a futuro en nuestras misiones.

– Suena bien para mí – Octavia dijo.

– Entre – Raven se detuvo un momento a mirar a los demás con sorpresa – ¡Entre!

– No lo digas tan fuerte – Bellamy chistó.

– Oh dios, estamos en la red de Kane – Monty dijo con sorpresa – Imaginen todo lo que podemos encontrar aquí

– ¿Dónde está la princesa? Se está perdiendo de algo bueno – Octavia sonrió mirando a Raven teclear rápidamente.

– Veamos, esto va a tomar unos minutos. Necesito un índice, una pista para saber cuándo se eligen los miembros de Skaikru.

Bellamy observó todo con confusión, tenía el cerebro frito nuevamente, porque no conocía nada de informática. No estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo Raven y tampoco estaba seguro de qué es lo que debían buscar, pero él se sorprendió cuando la chica dio un salto y un chillido mirando hacia la pantalla.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó él.

– Hay una carpeta oculta aquí – Ella dijo mirando a los demás mientras abría dicha carpeta – Proyecto Sigma

– ¿Sigma? – Octavia frunció el ceño.

– Es el equipo de Skaikru.

– Monty, explícame como Sigma significa Skaikru.

– Sigma es el nombre de la letra S en griego – Raven respondió rápidamente mientras revelaba los archivos ocultos dentro de la carpeta – y S es por Skaikru. Él tiene razón. Pero eso no es todo, miren esto. Son archivos de todas las generaciones que han estado en Skaikru

– ¿Estamos nosotros?

– No – Raven lo miró con sorpresa – No estamos aquí. No conozco a esta gente. He revisado los expedientes de los miembros anteriores de Skaikru y sé que esta gente no es parte de Skaikru

– Esos últimos seis – Octavia dijo con seriedad – No figuran en los expedientes que nosotros tenemos

– Tal vez sean – Monty se mordió la lengua mirando a Bellamy. Él asintió, comprendiendo lo que pensaba y de nuevo sintió un sudor frío en su cuello – la generación real

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Raven alzó la ceja.

– Ellos deben haber sido los que debían estar en Skaikru ahora y no nosotros – Monty explicó.

Bellamy torció los labios mientras se acercaba al pequeño monitor, mirando hacia sus amigos.

– Encontré algo – Ella dijo de pronto. Miró a sus amigos mientras suspiraba – Nuestros expedientes de clases

– ¿Por qué tiene nuestros expedientes de clases? – Octavia alzó las cejas.

– Proyecto Sigma – Raven miró un archivo con interés – Está codificado, déjenme unos minutos

– Más vale que lo logres – Bellamy dijo con calma.

* * *

Cuando Kane la vio, hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que ella pudiera entrar. Respiró hondo, echando un breve uy disimulado vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia el laboratorio de Raven. Dejó escapar el aire por sus labios, suavemente y luego se sentó en la silla frente a Kane.

– Hey, sé que ya estamos por irnos, pero me gustaría que dejaras el informe con lo que ha sucedido hoy en el rescate de rehenes. He hablado con la señorita McIntyre para saber lo que ha sucedido y lo que hablamos ha sido interesante.

– Fue mi culpa que hubiera problemas hoy – Ella mintió con calma, para que no se diera cuenta de eso. – No estaba prestando atención y di mal las ordenes, pero al final lo hicimos bien, eso importa

– Está bien – Se frotó la frente – Si no viniste a entregarme el informe o a hablar de lo que sucedió en la misión, explícame a que viniste

Bajo la mirada un momento mientras tomaba un minuto de silencio, pesando en lo que diría para que Kane accediera al sistema con su clave y que Raven pueda copiar la contraseña. Oh dios, lo que estaba en su mente iba a ser doloroso y una tontería.

– Escucha, he estado pensando un poco, sobre todo con las sesiones de Finn y me he dado cuenta de que hay algo que me está molestando desde que me enteré.

– Quieres los archivos decodificados de la misión en la que tu padre murió.

– Sí – Ella asintió.

– Me he estado preguntando cuándo vendrías a pedirlo.

– Supongo que me tomó más tiempo el que necesitaba – Ella asintió con calma – ¿Puedo tenerlo o no?

Kane la miró con calma y luego comenzó a teclear en su computadora. Ella se tensó enseguida, sabiendo que estaba accediendo al sistema y que Raven podría hacerse cargo de ello rápidamente. Escuchó el sonido de la impresora, lo que le hizo saber que estaba imprimiendo el archivo.

– ¿Hay algo… hay algo más que no me hayas contado? – Ella preguntó suavemente.

No esperaba que Kane le dijera nada más, conociéndolo definitivamente no lo haría, y ya el simple hecho de haber conseguido lo que había ido a buscar había sido impresionante y más fácil de lo que esperaba en un inicio. Kane respiró hondo, nervioso, cansado y preocupado. Su aspecto era exactamente el mismo que cualquier otro agente dentro de la Arkadia ese día sábado cuando se suponía que debían estar descansando el fin de semana.

– Sí, hay muchas cosas que no puedo, no debo decirte – Él murmuró suavemente – Una de ellas es este caso, el de tu padre, el de Monty, Alie. No puedo decírtelo porque son órdenes directas del Arca, Clarke. No espero que lo entiendas, pero espero que lo intentes

– Quiero confiar en ti Kane, pero me siento atrapada en un espiral que no toca fondo – Ella murmuró recibiendo la carpeta con los archivos de la misión de su padre que Kane le estaba entregando cuando los papeles fueron impresos completamente.

– Las cosas no han cambiado.

– Están cambiando y te niegas a verlo – Ella murmuró – Alie no deja de decirme que estamos trabajando para un sistema corrupto y no quiero creer que tiene razón, pero la tiene… todos saben que es cierto. Simplemente quiero creer que mi jefe no esa clase de persona, la que oculta información a los demás para que hagan el trabajo sucio sin saber a qué se enfrentan. Leeré esto y luego se lo daré a Monty, lo quieras o no

– Estoy seguro de que Raven querrá echarle un vistazo también – Él asintió – Este archivo es _La caída de la humanidad_. Todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que se planeó y muchascosas más que sucedieron. La muerte de tu padre, la muerte de cientos de personas. Todo está archivado aquí.

– Genial, se lo daré a Octavia para que pueda levantar pesas cuando haya terminado de leerlo yo – Ella asintió con una mueca – Debo irme, tengo papeleo que terminar y Madi ya se quiere ir

– Escucha, por mucho que me guste tener a Madi aquí.

– No, no te gusta – Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– Exacto. Nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer y ella es una niña. Esto no es una guardería, Clarke.

– Estamos todos cansados, Kane – Ella murmuró con calma – Y no me pidas dejar a Madi sola un fin de semana cuando ya lo he hecho durante casi un mes. Tengo mis privilegios y uno de esos es que el DPA es mi guardería personal – Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona. Kane le sonrió asintiendo y entonces salió de la oficina para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio.

Se encontró en el camino con una pequeña niña que tenía la cabeza enterrada sobre su brazo izquierdo y con la otra mano movía un mouse, su aspecto era la de una persona aburrida.

– Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

– Jugando al solitario – Ella levantó la cabeza molesta mirando hacia Clarke con una mueca – Es aburrido

Clarke torció los labios mientras miraba hacia sus compañeros dentro del laboratorio de Raven, apiñados frente a la Tablet mientras señalaban cosas. Respiro hondo mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua mirando a la muchacha.

– Hey, sé que esta no es la manera de pasar nuestro sábado, pero te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí haremos lo que quieras. Lo compensaré. Lo prometo.

– Bellamy nos invitó a comer – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Lo hizo? – Inclinó la cabeza parpadeando varias veces confundida. Elevó su tono de voz a uno agudo sin saberlo, sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a la chica nuevamente – Madi, si quieres ir…

– Yo solo quería ir a acampar, solo nosotras y unos peces, como antes.

Parpadeó sorprendida mientras se mordía el labio inferior, de pronto recordando un montón de promesas rotas en las últimas semanas y el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntas. Ella miró hacia la joven y luego suspiró.

– Hey, hablaremos en casa, lo prometo.

– Sé que estás ocupada, atrapando a un chico malo.

– Es más una chica – Clarke rió suavemente – Escucha, Madi…

– Tu trabajo es importante, lo sé – Ella sonrió – Y estoy orgullosa de ello, de quien eres, de que seas mi madre, pero a veces simplemente siento que mientras más trabajo tienes menos nos vemos y sobre todo ahora que sales con Bellamy

– Está bien – Clarke asintió con firmeza – Entonces, haremos esto, tú aguantarás unos minutos más aquí y cuando termine con mi trabajo haremos lo quieras… y yo olvidaré que no me dijiste sobre la reunión de padres porque no quieres que tus compañeros sepan de mi existencia

Mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, la joven se tensaba mirándola con temor.

– ¿Cómo…?

– ¿Lo supe? Soy un gran agente, tengo contactos y soy tu madre – Clarke sonrió – No puedes ocultarme nada y lo sabes

– No es que me avergüence, pero…

– Pero no quieres que se repita lo de High Heaven – Ella asintió. Una punzaba estaba ardiendo en su pecho y quería ignorarla mientras miraba a la chica – Lo sé y es por eso que no he dicho nada… aun… ¿tenemos un trato?

– Sí – Ella asintió firmemente – Seguiré jugando al solitario porque, ya sabes, estoy sola

– Chiste fácil – Se burló ella sacudiéndole el cabello – Solo unos minutos más, lo prometo

– Bien.

Tras haberse terminado la conversación con la muchacha, Clarke entró en el laboratorio mirando a sus compañeros.

– Espero que haya sido suficiente tiempo para que puedas conseguir lo que necesitamos. ¿Funcionó?

– ¿Qué si funcionó? – Raven la miró ofendida – Obvio que lo hizo

– ¿Y bien? – Ella alzó una ceja mirando a los demás.

– ¿Sabes qué significa J.R.12.08.2005? – Octavia alzó una ceja – Es una fecha, creemos, era su código de entrada

– Bastante fácil de saber, si me lo preguntan, si supiera que significa entonces lo habría podido hackear sin problemas – Raven rechistó.

Miro la carpeta entre sus manos y luego alzó la mirada encontrándose con Monty que sacudía la cabeza levemente, apenas visible, pero claro para ella, rogándole que no dijera nada. Alzó una ceja mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y respondía con un largo "no".

– Dime que tienes algo más interesante que eso – Pidió ella.

Hubo un silencio abrupto, todos evitaron mirarla a ella y Clarke resopló cansada mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– Chicos, he dormido solo tres horas y no tengo ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas, es sábado y todo lo que quiero es irme a dormir, pero por razones de doce años no puedo hacerlo y evidentemente por culpa del trabajo así que _hablen_ – Ella dijo con un tono duro y cansado.

Raven alzó la mirada hacia Octavia quien sacudió la cabeza mirando a Monty quien miro a Bellamy. Los cuatro chicos resoplaron y luego la miraron a ella.

– Está bien, intentaré decir esto de la manera más delicada posible… – Bellamy dijo suavemente.

– Alie te ha espiado durante toda tu vida.

– Gracias, O, eso ayuda bastante.

– Lo siento – Alzó las manos en defensa propia.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ella caminó rápidamente hacia la Tablet dejando la carpeta a un lado. Miro la pantalla y lo que vio no lo entendió. Raven alzó la mano para que se alejara.

– Estuvimos investigando sobre Skaikru y descubrimos que la razón por la que estamos todos en el grupo es por culpa de nuestros padres – Raven dijo con un tono tenso.

– Eso lo intuíamos, de Monty y de mí.

– No, hablo de los cinco – Raven dijo con calma – Encontré los archivos de cada uno de nosotros. Resulta que mi padre fue un traidor, todos lo saben, entregó archivos clasificados a otro país, el tema es que la información que vendió era de la creación de Alie, para que otro país pudiera hacerla. Alie es marca registrada de América, incluso si llegaba a Europa bajo las órdenes del Arca. En cuanto a la madre de estos dos, bueno, ella no tenía nada que ver, solo era un daño colateral, pero aparentemente estaba saliendo con un hombre que trabajaba para el DPA. Cuando se hizo una redada ella estaba ahí porque la persona que iban a arrestar lo previo y la llamó para que fuera, engañándola y diciendo que su novio estaría ahí. Son cosas triviales, pero ciertas. El punto es que el novio de la madre de Bellamy y Octavia participo durante la creación de Alie. Como ves, todos conectados de una u otra forma. Esa es la razón por la que Kane nos escogió, pero hay más…

– Según las notas de Kane, Alie tenía un interés especial en ti – Dijo Monty mientras señalaba la pantalla – Yo soy menor que tú, por tanto Kane cree que la razón por la que no se había interesado en mí era porque en realidad nunca me conoció al mismo nivel. Tu padre y Becca trabajaron juntos, de cerca, y por tanto Alie sabía sobre ti desde que naciste

– Eso no explica por qué sigue intentado convencerme de dejar todo esto y seguir a su manera.

– Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, pero según las notas de Kane, Monty también pudo haber sido un blanco de Alie, lo que no sabe es qué hizo que Alie te eligiera sobre él.

– Wow, lo dices con tanto tacto que haces que mi corazón se sienta reconfortado – Monty apretó el hombro de Bellamy.

– Chicos, céntrense – Clarke dijo entre dientes, miro a Raven con curiosidad – ¿Esto es todo lo que encontraste?

– Bueno, hay más, no he podido revisar mucho pero hay otras 30 hojas en el expediente de Skaikru, nuestro expediente, que llevan a la misma conclusión…

– ¿Y esa es?

– Que los niños deben arreglar los errores de los padres – Raven dijo con una mueca.

– Nos… espera, ¿cómo es posible? – Ella sacudió la cabeza – No podía haber prevenido que todos estaríamos trabajando aquí

– Lo hizo – Octavia asintió molesta – Porque cuando Raven se había graduado, Bellamy estaba terminando su último año, tú estabas en tu tercer año y Monty y yo estábamos ingresando… Tienes que sumar en la ecuación y así sabrás cómo lo supo

– Porque todos estábamos con la mente en la Arkadia – Ella gruñó – Nos ha usado incluso desde antes de trabajar para él

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Monty preguntó con una mueca molestó.

– Dejarle un ojo morado no es una opción, ¿verdad? – Octavia preguntó alzando una ceja.

– Está bien – Clarke dijo antes de agregar rápidamente algo más – No me refiero al ojo morado. Chicos, hemos trabajado a muerte y sin parar desde hace varias semanas, tratando de llegar un paso por delante de Alie y aun no lo logramos, así que he estado pensado (y dios sabe que no debería seguir haciéndolo) que dejaremos esto hasta aquí y el lunes veremos todo de regreso, ¿sí?

– ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, estoy cansado de que siempre tengamos que esperar para arreglar los asuntos – Bellamy dijo con un gruñido mientras se marchaba – Vamos a arreglar esto ahora

– No, Bellamy…

El grupo siguió al muchacho fuera del laboratorio hasta donde se podía ver a Kane cerrando la puerta de su oficina. Por el rabillo del ojo, Clarke vio a Madi dar un salto emocionada, probablemente pensando que ya era hora de irse y su madre también estaba en escena cuando salía desde un corredor con unos papeles en su mano. Lo que hizo Belamy después fue algo que debió anticipar debido a la rabia del chico, pero aún así una pequeña parte de ella se negaba a creer que él haría algo así.

– Hey, siguen aquí. Deberían ir a casa, el sistema de alertas les avisará cuando haya problemas así que…

Bellamy no le dio tiempo a terminar. Enojado y cabreado, aventó su puño contra la cara de Kane, quien trastabillo hacia atrás con sorpresa mientras cubría su boca con una mano. Clarke cerró los ojos lentamente mientras respira hondo e imaginaba que eso no acababa de suceder. Los pocos agentes que se encontraban todavía en la oficina observaron con sorpresa lo que acababa de suceder.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Nueva actualización, yaaay, dos semanas seguidas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y... esperemos a saber qué más está pasando en Oscura Pesadilla porque los problemas acaban de comenzar...

~ Comentarios:

\- TheSeeker: _(Spoiler alert, si no has visto la última temporada...) Lo cierto es que cuando vi la quinta temporada sabía que iba a ser todo brutal, un desorden por completo y eso, pero he de decir, en cuanto a la relación de Madi y Clarke esperaba más de lo que mostraron, así que fue un poco decepcionante por ese lado. Si es cierto que mostraron a Clarke dispuesta a cualquier cosa por protegerla, pero aun así, no sé quizá esperaba ver flashback de ellas dos viviendo juntas o quizá algún momento en que se notará más la relación y yo realmente espero ver más de una relación madre-hija en la sexta temporada y no tanto de comandante-wanheda, aunque la escena en la que Madie convence a Clarke de salvar a sus amigos y de no cometer el error de Lexa me encantó. Yo estuve prácticamente toda la temporada diciendo: vamos Clarke, abre los ojos y déjate de tonterías..._ Ese pronto... de Kane... No, lo siento pero no. Se sabe ya más o menos lo qué está pasando, pero la cosa no termina ahí porque el asunto de Kane y lo que oculta es algo bastante más grande de lo que alguien podría imaginar. Lamento haberme desaparecido, pero ya volví y espero poder actualizar todos los viernes y terminar con esta historia pronto porque ya quiero verlo completa en fanfiction... por desgracia, lo que tengo en mi computador aun no lo tengo terminado por completo, yo diría que ya me acerco a la recta final, en cuanto a lo que tengo actualizado... apenas va por al mitad así que...

Eso ha sido todo por este viernes, espero que nos veamos el próximo viernes con más porque la historia comienza a ponerse interesante.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	22. Confianza ante todo

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _22  
Confianza ante todo_

Hubo un silencio que cayó sobre el piso 13, provocando que los agentes alzaran miradas de preocupación y temor. Octavia vio a Bellamy con sorpresa mientras intentaba descifrar que pensamientos estaban corriendo por su mente, pero ella solo podía insinuar o creer que se trataban de pensamientos rápidos, algunos en blancos y probablemente no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Una cosa era decir que quería golpear a Kane por todo el mal rato que les estaba haciendo pasar con sus mentiras y sus secretos, pero otra cosa era hacerlo. Una parte de ella casi se sentía contenta de que alguien tomara la iniciativa.

Kane alzó el rostro con sorpresa, su rostro sangraba y su labio parecía que se iba a hinchar en cualquier momento. Ella sujeto a Bellamy del brazo junto con Monty y lo obligaron a retroceder unos pasos. El muchacho ni siquiera parecía querer hacerlo porque puso objeción.

– Esto no era parte de un plan – Escuchó a Raven detrás de ella. Se burló de la ingenuidad de la muchacha y luego miró a Kane.

Abby rápidamente se acercó a él para revisar la herida antes de mirarlos a ellos. Por un segundo, Octavia se sintió como una niña pequeña ante la dura mirada de Abby, la típica de una madre enfadada que exigía una explicación. Pero ese momento no duró tanto, ya que al ver la mirada molesta de Kane su mente recordó el por qué Bellamy lo había golpeado.

– En el nombre de…

– Eres un mentiroso.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Eres un mentiroso y un embustero – Él gruñó nuevamente mientras lo apuntaba con dedo – Sabías lo de mi madre, ¿no es cierto? Y lo ocultaste por tantos años

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Sabes bien de qué hablo.

Octavia miró a Kane y luego a Clarke, casi pidiéndole que tomara el control de la situación antes de que Bellamy le dijera a Kane que robaron la clave, pero a juzgar por la expresión molesta en su rostro, Clarke definitivamente no iba a ayudar. Octavia resopló antes de dar un paso enfrente.

– Cuando éramos niños nos dijiste que nuestra madre había muerto – Ella dijo sorprendida de que en su garganta se estuviera formando un nudo – Me dejaste creer que había estado en una redada por drogas y que se había suicidado, porque dijiste que simplemente había muerto, pero la mataron y nos mentiste por tantos años, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

– ¿De qué estás…? ¿Cómo lo supieron?

– Eso no importa – Bellamy gruñó – Primero ocultas la muerte del padre de Clarke y el de Monty, luego nos mientes sobre la muerte de nuestra madre, ¿en qué más has mentido, Kane? Cómo se supone que confiemos en ti si haces esto

Kane sacudió la cabeza con una expresión molesto. Respiró hondo mientras intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, miró a Clarke y habló con un tono pesado.

– Llévate a tu equipo ahora si no quieren que los suspenda.

– Me parece que te hicieron una pregunta – Ella murmuró con un tono pesado – Responde, ¿por qué mentiste sobre la muerte de Aurora Blake?

– ¿Vas a ponerte de su lado? Hablamos de esto, Clarke, hay cosas que no puedo evitar y esta es una de esas. Lo sabes.

– No hay lados, Kane – Octavia dijo con firmeza – Estamos dejándonos la piel todos los días intentando salvar a las personas, evitar que Alie mate a todos, y tú nos mientes a la cara – Ella gruñó – Por años creí que mi madre era una cobarde, que nos abandonó a nosotros cuando éramos niños, pero la única verdad era que la persona que intentó darnos una segunda oportunidad fue la primera en mentirnos a la cara

– Habla – Bellamy dijo entre dientes – O un labio roto va a ser el menor de tus problemas

– ¡Basta! Váyanse a casa, hablaremos el lunes.

– No – Clarke dio un paso enfrente.

Kane resopló pesadamente mientras desviaba la mirada, bajó la cabeza y luego señaló a los jóvenes.

– Órdenes del Arca – Dijo finalmente – Todo lo que he ocultado, el por qué he mentido, son órdenes del Arca. No puedo hacer más, lo siento chicos, realmente quisiera explicarles todo

Octavia resopló sacudiendo la cabeza – No, ni siquiera te interesa. Porque de lo contrario no habrías mentido.

Ella no dijo nada más, apretó los puños y camino hacia el elevador que tenía las puertas abiertas. Raven le llamó y Monty fue tras ella, dejando al pequeño grupo ahí de pie todavía.

– Confíe en ti y me mentiste a la cara – Bellamy dijo enojado mientras caminaba hacia al ascensor. Se adentró en el elevador y las puertas se cerraron con los cuatro jóvenes dentro.

– Olvidamos a Clarke – Monty murmuró causando un silencio pesara sobre sus hombros. Octavia hizo una mueca desviando la mirada, su reflejo le enseñaba la mueca que tenía en el rostro, no una de arrepentimiento sino un gesto raro. Ella resopló apoyándose contra el cristal que estaba a su lado y miro hacia la pantalla del elevador.

– Me hubiera gustado que tuviera el ojo morado – Comentó ella.

– A mí también – Raven dijo con calma.

– Creo que es pasarse. Primero invadimos su sistema y ahora le golpean en el rostro.

– El mintió, Monty – Bellamy dijo apoyado de espaldas al cristal, mirando hacia las puertas del elevador – No me interesa lo que está bien o mal desde su punto de vista

– Solo esperemos que Bellamy tenga razón – Raven dijo suspirando mientras se apoyaba contra el cristal – A pesar de todo lo que sucedió hoy y de lo que pueda suceder, la tensión que nos rodeará, tiene que haber algo después de esto, algo por lo que podamos seguir de pie

– No te preocupes por eso, nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿verdad? – Octavia se encogió de hombros repitiendo las palabras de la muchacha – Sin importar lo que pase, lo que quedará después del fuego son las cenizas y el ave fénix siempre renace de ellas

– Eso es demasiado poético – Monty sonrió divertido – Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenías en ti

– Tengo mis momentos – Ella asintió con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros – pero si Kane vuelve a decir algo juro que le dejó el ojo morado

Ella miró a Bellamy por el rabillo del ojo, observando como relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo. Suspiró mirando el techo y luego murmuró algo solo para él.

– Yo también lo odio por lo mismo – Ella murmuró.

– No sé si odiarlo sea la respuesta – Él murmuró – pero sí sé que no puedo trabajar con él después de lo que hizo

– ¿Renunciarás?

– No. Aún tenemos que detener a Alie de alguna manera, por tanto dimitir no es una opción.

– Detener a Alie sería más fácil si supiéramos qué está tramando – Octavia murmuró mirando el techo.

– Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo y todo lo que hemos estado haciendo es salvar a quienes pone en peligro – Raven resopló, claramente habiendo escuchado su conversación privada – Becca y yo hemos trabajado en la forma de poder adelantarnos a los hechos, pero no ha sido fácil

– Encontraremos la manera – Monty dijo con calma – y cuando todo termine, será momento de decidir qué haremos nosotros con el asunto de Kane

– Posponerlo hasta detener a Becca – Bellamy dijo con firmeza – Seguiremos como si nada sucedió

– Lo siento por Clarke, pero le tocará ser el mensajero entre nosotros y Kane – Resopló Octavia recostando la cabeza contra la pared.

– Ella también tiene sus problemas con Kane.

– Siempre tan considerado – Raven hizo una mueca mientras reía suavemente.

– En realidad no me siento mal por ella – Ella dijo mientras resoplaba.

Normalmente solía ser una persona bastante desinteresada para mostrarse como una amiga de Clarke, pero al igual que los demás siempre estaba preocupada por ella y por los demás. Pero Octavia tenía que admitir que si tenía que elegir a uno de los cuatro compañeros que tenía para lanzar a la boca de los lobos, era a Clarke. No porque le tuviera manía, porque fuese mala o porque odiara a la muchacha sino porque sabía que Clarke tenía mejor sentido de la diplomacia que cualquiera de ellos y rara vez perdía los estribos.

* * *

Abby hizo una mueca mientras limpiaba la herida en el rostro de su pareja, quien parecía quejarse igual que un niño pequeño. Paso un pequeño cotton sobre la herida que tenía y luego le pidió abrir la boca para examinar los daños interiores, luego camino hacia la cocina y saco una bolsa de hielo para entregársela.

– Tienes suerte, pudo haber sido peor.

Kane dijo algo, pero ella no entendió nada, solo era un balbuceo sin sentido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar bien, hizo una mueca quitando la bolsa de hielo de su herida y la miro.

– Creo que lo merezco – Dijo con balbuceo todavía – Debí habérselos contado cuando tenía la oportunidad. ¿Có-Cómo se enteraron?

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin saber la respuesta. Se encontraba en su área médica, su oficina y casi su lugar favorito en todo el departamento de protección, prácticamente vivía ahí para salvar las vidas de los agentes que arriesgaban las suyas para proteger a las personas. Ella tenía un trabajo bastante agitado, todos los días y cada minuto que pasaba significaba que nuevos agentes heridos llegaban a su enfermería. Medbay, como le decían muchos agentes. En cada piso había una instalación pequeña de medicina, pero ella, siendo la jefa del equipo, tenía su propia enfermería en ese piso.

– Quién sabe – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Yo no los subestimaría, después de todo, por algo los elegiste, ¿no?

– El Arca los eligió, no yo. Oh diablos, esto duele – Él gruñó colocando el hielo nuevamente en su boca.

– Afortunadamente para ti, él no te rompió ningún diente, pero tienes la encía inflamada. Si yo fuera tu no hablaría demasiado.

Kane sacudió la cabeza mientras Abby suspiraba.

– Sé que no debería decírtelo, pero yo también estoy molesta contigo por mentirles de esa forma. Te dije que tenías que decírselos antes de que lo descubrieran solos. Ellos merecían saber de tu boca qué sucedió con su madre.

Él asintió pasando una mano por su cabeza mientras gruñía – Lo siento…

– No te disculpes conmigo. Yo tengo otra persona a la que pedirle perdón y no eres tú. Cuándo ella descubra la razón por la cual el Arca pidió que estos chicos se hagan cargo, se sentirá traicionada. Los cinco tienen un lazo con Alie, no un lazo que hayan pedido, sino que sus padres crearon.

– Lo resolveremos, Abby – Él murmuró suavemente alejando la bolsa de hielo – Son más fuertes de lo que parecen y sabrán salir de esta. Yo creo en ellos

* * *

En silencio, Clarke entró en su casa dejando caer las llaves pesadamente sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras tensaba sus omoplatos.

– No has dicho nada desde que volvimos – La voz de Madi resonó detrás de ella, suave, con un tono preocupada. Sus ojos, aun cerrados, vieron pasar miles de imagenes de diferentes escenarios de los cuales, desde luego, ella deseaba que no se convirtieran en una realidad. Las peleas no resuelven nada, pero a veces, cuando la rabia supera al enojo y se desborda del control... ¿cómo le explicas a un niño que está mal pelear cuando la imagen más fresca en tu mente (posiblemente en la suya) sea la de un amigo golpeando a alguien?

– Lo sé – Ella murmuró volteándose a ver a la muchacha – ¿Cómo estás tú?

– Estoy bien – Ella se encogió con calma.

– Madi, sobre lo que sucedió en la oficina…

– No importa – Ella se encogió de hombros con calma – Mi profesor tiende a alzar la voz de vez en cuando

– Eso no significa que esté bien. No es lo mismo alzar la voz para querer intimidar a alguien que golpear a alguien – Clarke murmuró – y sobre lo que Bellamy hizo…

– No te preocupes, Clarke – Sonrió la muchacha mientras abría el refrigerador.

– Pelear no está bien – Dijo rápidamente la muchacha acercándose a la mesa americana – Nunca pelees, ¿sí?

– Es dificil golpear a alguien cuando tu madre es un agente especia del DPA, ¿no? Quiero decir, incluso si lo hiciera e intentará ocultartelo lo descubrirías – Ella rió mientras sacaba una botella de agua. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras observaba a la mujer mayor – Lo prometo, no pelearé contra alguien nunca

Nunca, ¿eh?

Si Clarke tuviera una moneda por cada vez que ella se encontrará en una situación similar... Uhm, trabajar sería solo una leyenda urbana de ser así.

– Supongo que ya no iremos a comer, ¿cierto?

– Pediré pizza – Clarke murmuró sacando su teléfono – ¿O preparo algo?

– Pizza está bien – Ella sonrió – Por cierto, necesito que firmes algo por mí. Lo lleve conmigo a la oficina, pero olvide dártelo

– ¿Qué es? – Recibió un trozo de papel.

Observó el papel en sus manos con intriga, había un título que ponía «autorización», un texto que definitivamente no tenía ganas de leer, y dos líneas abajo: una que decía «firma del alumno» y la otra «firma del padre».

– Harán una actividad en la academia. Invitaron a unos equipos del DPA, es algo como un festival deportivo, como los que hacían en High Heaven – Ella explicó con calma – Necesito que firmes la autorización para que pueda participar

– Tú firmaste.

– Sí, porque también tenía que hacerlo para participar. El profesor Pike dijo que el padre y el alumno debían estar de acuerdo.

– Bien… ¿es peligroso?

– ¡Clarke!

– ¿Qué? Trato de ser una madre interesada en el bienestar de su hija.

– Si realmente estabas interesada en el bienestar de tu hija no debiste haberla llevado a la película con asesinos en series.

– ¡Tú querías verla!

La joven alzó las cejas con sorpresa – Y tú aceptaste sin dudar ni un segundo. Eso no lo hace un adulto responsable.

Clarke guardó un silencio mientras alzaba una ceja mirando hacia la menor.

– Tramposa – Ella murmuró mientras suspiraba – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase de actividades hacen?

– El profesor dijo que cada uno de nuestros equipos competirán contra el equipo del DPA. Será como un combate royal, todos contra todos al mismo tiempo. Al parecer se van a ir eliminando a los peores equipos, cada equipo que pierde queda fuera de la competencia.

– Un torneo de eliminatoria estilo royal – Clarke asintió con sorpresa – No hacían de esos cuando yo estudiaba

– Él dijo que se implementó hace unos dos años – Se encogió de hombros – Dijo que el equipo que llegue a la final, que será solo uno, tendrá un premio

– Pero son tres clases, ¿no?

– Sí, dijo que cada clase se tomará su tiempo. Vendrán varios equipos del DPA. – Ella sonrió emocionada – Ethan está ansioso por empezar y Gaia no lo dice, pero también quiere participar

– ¿Y tú? – Preguntó mientras observaba la hoja en sus manos. Tenía el teléfono encendido junto a su oído, para poder hablar con el chico de las pizzas y hacer su orden.

– Sí, tengo ganas de participar – Se encogió nerviosa – Pero, solo los mejores grupos sobresalen

– Espera creí que ya les enseñaban trabajo en equipo.

– No realmente – Ella resopló – Tenemos cinco clases y en ninguna nos hacen trabajar como grupo en algo parecido a una misión. La clase de salud, la clase de entrenamiento, la clase base, la de lengua y la clase de grupo.

– Wow, eso es tan interesante – Clarke se rió suavemente mientras miraba a la muchacha.

– Bueno, las clases son aburridas. Todas son de introducción básicamente. La clase de grupo es donde se supone que nos deberían hacer trabajar como equipo para las misiones, pero como no estamos capacitados para eso no lo permiten. Solo nos hacen una introducción de los diferentes grupos que hay dentro de la Arkadia, las áreas de trabajo por así decirlo. Quizá en entrenamiento nos permiten trabajar en grupo, pero más bien como un equipo para vencer a otro.

– Todo tiene un inicio. No esperes cosechar enseguida lo que sembraste el día anterior – Clarke murmuró perezosamente – ¿Qué es base?

– Es la historia de todo. El profesor Pike solo nos cuenta cosas aburridas sobre cómo se creó el Arca y otro montón de cosas que hicieron los antepasados que a nadie le interesa realmente. Bueno, tal vez a Ontari, está obsesionada con sobresalir en la clase y contigo

– ¿Qué? – Clarke alzó la ceja confundida mientras miraba a la muchacha esperando a la respuesta.

– No contigo, pero si con tu grupo. Dijo que su meta en la vida es parte de Skaikru.

– Muchos niños tienen esas metas en la vida. Nunca dejes de soñar – Clarke se rió mientras miraba a la muchacha.

Durante un breve momento de silencio, ella recibió una contestación del otro lado y pidió su orden. Madi la miró con interés mientras bebía el agua de la botella y luego habló cuando cortó la llamada.

– Oye, he pensado que cuándo te sientas lista, quiero decir no es que no lo estés, pero puedes invitar a tus compañeros de grupo a cenar algún día.

– Clarke, yo no quería que pareciera así – Ella la miró nerviosa y con timidez.

– No, está bien, lo entiendo – Sonrió – No te preocupes, pero escucha cuando sepas que ellos son tus amigos por ti y no por quien es tu familia, entonces tráelos a cenar, ¿sí?

– Está bien – Ella asintió – Creo que son de confianza, simplemente, no lo sé quizá es pronto para decidirlo, ¿no?

– Es cosa tuya – Se encogió de hombros. El teléfono de Clarke comenzó a sonar y la muchacha alzó la mirada a la pantalla viendo el nombre Raven en la pantalla. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego miró a la muchacha.

– Un segundo – Respondió la llamada y llevó el teléfono a su oído esperando a que ella dijera algo.

– _Tenemos problemas._

– Cuándo no – Ella resopló mirando a la muchacha menor. Observó su expresión nerviosa e incómoda, la chica rodeo la mesa americana y se dirigió hacia el sofá encendiendo la televisión – Raven, ¿es urgente?

– _Pues…_

– Bien, te llamó más tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer

– _Espera, te atrevas a cortarme…_

Clarke apagó su teléfono y luego camino hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá mirándola con una sonrisa.

– Le cortaste a Raven – Ella dijo con sorpresa.

– Lo sé – Sonrió – Este es tu tiempo, no el de Raven

– Creía que tu trabajo era importante.

– Lo es, pero si el trabajo me aleja de ti no lo vale – Sonrió ella mientras rodeaba el sofá para sentarse frente al televisor – Películas y pizza, nada mejor para pasar el sábado

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí, no te preocupes. Me haré cargo de Raven luego.

– Está bien – Ella asintió nerviosa – Pero no digas que tengo la culpa luego

Clarke sonrió dándole un empujón a la muchacha. Madi se rió mientras miraba la película con una sonrisa.

– No hay acción en esta película ni asesinos en serie.

– Se supone que eres la adulta – Se rió mirando hacia el televisor.

Los problemas que tenía en cuanto a su trabajo había quedado olvidados por un buen rato, Clarke podía sentirse libre y relajada cada vez que estaba con la muchacha y en realidad lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que había tenido un descanso que no fueran unos minutos, simplemente necesitaba olvidarse de los demás y pasar tiempo con su hija. Con nadie más que no fuera ella.

* * *

Raven gruñó mirando la pantalla de su celular, ¿desde cuándo Clarke tenía algo más importante que hacer que poner a Alie primero? Sinceramente ella no la entendía. Resopló mientras miraba hacia su computadora con interés, observando el perfil de un hombre de cuarenta años, 43 según su ficha, el cabello blanco y ojos negros. El hombre respondía al nombre de Miles Ramón.

– Acabo de hablar con Abby – Becca camino hacia ella mientras soltaba el teléfono – Kane está… indispuesto… digamos, ya que Bellamy aparentemente le rompió una encía y tiene inflamado, pero me ha dicho que le avisará. ¿Hablaste con Clarke?

– Está ocupada, por lo visto – Ella resopló tecleando en su computadora – Esto es bueno, porque por primera vez estamos un paso delante de Alie. Si llegamos a él antes que ella nos haremos una idea de qué está planeando

Becca torció los labios con interés – Conozco a Ramón, sabía que estaba trabajando en un proyecto secreto, pero no que era tan grande.

– Los niveles de radiación eran grandes, pudimos detectarlos fácilmente – Raven dijo sin dejar de teclear.

– No debe ser difícil descubrir qué está tramando Alie – Becca asintió – En el pasado, Alie intentó lanzar una bomba nuclear cargada de radiación para eliminar a gran parte de la población del mundo. En este momento no debe ser diferente o al menos es mejor vigilar la radiación para evitar que ella se le acerque en caso de que quiera intentar lanzar la bomba de nuevo

– Sin embargo, ¿estamos seguras de que Alie querrá lo que sea que emite radiación ahí? – Raven miró a la mujer con una ceja alzada – Es decir, de todos modos habríamos tenido que planear una emboscada contra él, pero si ésto realmente es capaz de conectarnos con ella entonces nos hemos ganado la lotería sin haber participado

– Es cierto y definitivamente es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

– No nos reuniremos hasta el lunes, así que nos tocará buscar toda la información sobre este tal Ramón para que el día lunes el equipo pueda ir a buscarlo y descubrir de donde proviene tanta radiación. Estos niveles no son peligrosos, pero son alarmantes. El mayor problema es que alteran nuestro escáner y no podemos localizarlo – Raven gruñó mirando su computadora.

– Nos llevará todo el fin de semana hacer esto y no va a ser fácil sin el laboratorio.

– No necesito un laboratorio, solo mi computadora y mi cerebro – La joven morena sonrió con superioridad – Confía en mí, Becca

– Bien – Asintió Becca con nerviosismo – Espero que tengas razón

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Otra actualización! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Siento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero aquí está el capítulo, ¡yay!

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	23. Penetrando las barreras de acero

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _23  
Penetrando las barreras de acero_

Observó hacia el campus interior de la academia con una expresión seria en sus labios. Observaba a tantos alumnos pertenecientes a su escuela, sabiendo que esto solo eran aquellos que habían decidido seguir adelante y no rendirse al comienzo o a mitad de camino. Ese recorrido largo y duro iba a ser todo a lo que ellos debían aferrarse si querían sobrevivir en su escuela.

Unos pasos que hicieron eco en su salón, no la hicieron voltear, pero si sonreír. Seguía observando a los de primer año, vestidos con ropa deportiva, las chicas usando camisetas y pantalones que llegaban hasta sus pantorrillas y los chicos con shorts y poleras. No había un código de vestimenta, es decir un color que debían usar obligatoriamente, por tanto el campus en ese momento estaba lleno de color. Por otro lado, los agentes del DPA que se encontraban en su oficina, justo detrás de ella, solo vestían de negro y gris.

– Les daremos unos minutos más antes de comenzar – Escuchó la voz de uno de los profesores detrás de ella. Volteó a mirar por su hombro, observando a varios agentes del DPA y a algunos profesores – Designaremos la mañana para los de primero, segundo y tercer año y la tarde para los de cuarto y quinto

– Esperemos que el tiempo nos alcance – Alguien dijo con calma – Van a ser dos días agitados

– Como todos los años – Ella sonrió volviendo a mirar hacia los jóvenes que se encontraban – Vayan con sus alumnos y asegúrense de que todo está listo. Agentes, gracias por venir hoy

– Con gusto ayudaremos a formar a la futura generación de agentes para el DPA – Uno de los agentes dijo con cortesía. El joven de cabellos rubios dio un asentimiento hacia ella y luego salió de la habitación dejándola a ella casi sola.

Se volteó hacia los profesores para verlos y dio un asentimiento para que ellos pudieran ir en busca de sus alumnos. Uno de ellos se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, mirando hacia ella y espero a que le dijera algo.

– Háblame sobre la chica, Pike.

– ¿Qué puedo decir sobre ella? No tiene el talento de su madre – Sacudió la cabeza posicionándose a su lado, observándola a ella con una sonrisa burlona – A diferencia de ella, su madre había demostrado saber más y ser más de lo que la muchacha es. Es tímida, no le gusta decir lo que piensa, se avergüenza fácilmente

– ¿Y en las clases?

– He hablado con sus profesores y por lo visto es muy inteligente, tiene una visión del mundo bastante esperanzadora y en la que solo importa proteger a otros. Quizá lo heredo de ella. Es rápida, tiene la mejor resistencia de toda la clase, pero pese a eso no tiene nada más en qué destacar. A diferencia de otros, la señorita Fish por ejemplo, tiene bastantes capacidades para un futuro prometedor.

– Ella no es una herencia – Sacudió la cabeza – Es conocimiento

– No entiendo a qué se refiere, directora Cartwig, sin embargo, creo que la muchacha aún tiene mucho por demostrar. Por desgracia, usted sabe que no podemos aflojar o presionar en nuestro entrenamiento, no sería justo para los otros de ningún modo.

– No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas – Ella sonrió – Conocí a su madre fuera de las puertas de la academia y pude ver que sus ideales eran los mismos dentro como fuera. La misma visión y la misma fuerza resplandecían. Puedo ver en la mirada de la chica el mismo brillo que su madre tenía cuando estudiaba aquí y así mismo creo estar segura de mí misma al decir que la chica es igual tanto dentro como fuera de la academia. Tiene mucho potencial y quiero ver cómo lo logra desarrollar a lo largo de estos cinco años, así que mantenme al tanto cada cierto tiempo

– Por supuesto, directora Cartwig. Si me permite, creo que llegó la hora de empezar con el evento de hoy en día.

– Sí – Ella sonrió – Vamos a la apertura

* * *

– Está bien, Raven, fue un fin de semana liberador y relajante, ahora haz que me estrese. ¿Quién diablos es Miles Ramón? – Clarke entró en el laboratorio de Raven la mañana del día lunes, su sonrisa titubeaba en su rostro al saber que estaba por recibir noticias alarmantes que la harían desplazarse de un lado a otro y con algo de suerte sin ningún rehén involucrado.

– Quizá tú te divertiste, yo estuve con los ojos pegados a mi computadora todo el fin de semana investigando sobre Miles Ramón – La muchacha dijo señalando sus monitores – El día sábado, no mucho después de que nos marchamos, recibí una alerta mi teléfono sobre un nivel de radiación que fue detectado. Era alto, alarmante, pero al mismo tiempo no era peligroso para quienes lo rodearan, probablemente se encuentra contenido, pero no podemos ubicarlo en nuestro gps ya que el nivel de radiación es tan alto que bloquea la señal

– Wow, ¿todo eso paso un fin de semana? – Clarke alzó una ceja con sorpresa antes de alzar la mirada hacia su alrededor – ¿Dónde están los demás?

– No lo sé – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Pero por favor, concéntrate en esto. Estamos hablando de radiación, ¿lo recuerdas? Clarke, seguro que lo recuerdas. Alie intentó eliminar a todo el mundo con una bomba nuclear, ¿y sabes qué emiten? Radiación. De todos modos, aun si no tiene nada que ver con Alie, necesitamos encontrar la radiación

– Bien, bien, dijiste que estuviste investigando sobre el señor Ramón, ¿qué descubriste?

– Qué es más fácil encontrar a un muerto que a un desaparecido. Miles Ramón dejó de existir hace cuatro años. He descubierto de qué universidad se graduó, sus notas, sus aficiones, inclusos sus amoríos y no es que haya tenido muchos ese pobre hombre. Actualmente no puedo encontrar nada sobre él.

– Espera un segundo, ¿me hiciste pisar mi acelerador por esto? – Alzó una ceja.

– Yo no te hice pisar el acelerador, tú quisiste hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que no te estrellaste en el camino?

– Soy muy afortunada – Ella se encogió de hombros – Si el tipo no existe, ¿cómo estás segura de qué él es el culpable que estamos buscando?

– ¿Quieres que me ahorre los detalles?

– Sí por favor.

– En resumidas cuentas, hice un poco de investigación y una lista de todas las personas que tenían acceso a cualquier compuesto radiactivo. Encontre un par de lugares, hice unas llamadas y por descarte llegue al nombre de Miles Ramón, siendo la única persona que no pude contactar. Durante la investigación sobre él descubrí que tiene un doctorado en ciencias, trabajo a medio tiempo en una planta nuclear y después de un tiempo trabajando renunció misteriosamente. No sé si él guarda relación con Alie, pero no quiero descartar la probabilidad.

– No importa si esto tiene que ver con Alie o no, tomaremos el caso. La radiación puede no ser peligrosa ahora, pero lo será eventualmente. Pediré una orden de arresto a Ramón. No sabemos para que creó o para qué tiene esta radiación, pero el simple hecho de tenerla me preocupa lo que pueda significar para las personas. No pondré a nadie en peligro. Avisaré a Kane.

– Mejor tú que yo – Ella se encogió de hombros.

Clarke asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la pantalla – Intenta buscar algo reciente sobre nuestro amigo aquí, confío en que puedes lograrlo.

– Creo que sería más fácil si altero nuestro localizador, si nuestro sistema está fallando es mejor arreglarlo para que pueda encontrar el punto de radiación y así…

– Lo que digas, Raven – Ella dijo mientras se marchaba rápidamente para no escuchar a la joven. Reía suavemente y en sus manos cargaba con una foto impresa del hombre al que estaban buscando. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de Kane y luego entró.

Dentro de la oficina habían dos personas dentro: Kane y otra persona más. Primer observó al desconocido, un hombre fornido de cabello corto y color rubio, muy corto, uniforme verde bordado de medallas, zapatos cafés y una gorra en sus manos enguantadas. Kane, apoyado contra su escritorio, le dio una sonrisa a ella, casi intentando disimular la costra que había quedado en su labio a causa del golpe de Bellamy. Vistiendo únicamente una camisa blanca sin corbata, las manos arremangadas, pantalones negros y un cinturón de cuero que tenía una funda para una pistola y su placa.

– Clarke, acabas de llegar en un buen momento. Te presento al Coronel Donovan. Coronel, ella es la agente Griffin, de quien estábamos hablando.

Clarke parpadeó varias veces mirando hacia aquel hombre, le extendió la mano y sonrió – Wow, no sabía que teníamos una visita del ejército.

El hombre rió – Es solo una visita ocasional. Estaba por la ciudad y pensé en venir a saludar a un viejo amigo – Señaló a Kane con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Oh…

– Nunca es mal momento para hacer una visita sorpresa – Kane dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el hombre – Ah, Clarke, ¿necesitas algo?

– Sí, esto es importante – Ella señaló la hoja en sus manos, doblada para que el Coronel no viera de que se trataba – pero volveré más tarde, cuando estés desocupado

– No hace falta – El Coronel sonrió mientras sacudía una mano como negativa – Yo ya me iba. Marcus, realmente fue un placer volver a verte, espero que podamos cenar más tarde junto con tu esposa.

Kane rió suavemente – Estoy seguro de que será una velada interesante. Dale mis saludos a Sandra.

El Coronel le dio un asentimiento a ella y luego estrechó la mano con Kane para luego salir de la oficina. Kane sonrió mientras él se alejaba y Clarke lo vio por encima de su hombro dirigirse hacia los elevadores.

– ¿No acompañaras a tu amigo?

– Enseguida – Él suspiró – ¿Qué querías?

– Necesito una orden de arresto – Ella entregó el papel que tenía – Su nombre es Miles Ramón, tenemos razones para creer que tiene un deposito con altos niveles de radiación. El problema es que a pesar de que Raven lo ha buscado no ha podido encontrarlo, como si fuera un fantasma

– ¿Alto dices?

– Muy altos, nuestro radar se ha estropeado a causa de esto.

– Esto es malo – Kane dijo con sorpresa – Espera, ¿dijiste Miles Ramón?

– Sí, es el nombre que Raven encontró.

– No, conozco a este tipo y no se llama así – Él murmuró acariciando su mentón, observando la fotografía en sus manos – Creo que se llama David Douglas.

– ¿Douglas? – Ella dudó un momento – ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí, trabaja en el laboratorio de ciencias.

– ¿Nuestro laboratorio? – Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sorprendida también.

– No, el de la academia. Creo que es profesor de ciencias ahí.

– ¿Qué? – Ella lo miró molesta – ¿Cómo?

– Estoy casi seguro de que es la misma persona – Él murmuró mirándola con calma – Hablare con Cece para que te permita entrar a hablar con él. Ve con el equipo y lleva todo lo necesario para sacar lo que sea que emita radiación. Lo mantendremos en custodia a él y luego veremos si es culpable

– Está bien.

– Lo digo en serio, Clarke, no vayas sola. Si los niveles de radiación son de altos como dices, son peligrosos. Pediré que el ESA vaya contigo en caso de que necesiten evacuar la academia.

– Partiremos cuanto antes – Ella asintió mientras observaba brevemente al resto de equipo dirigirse hacia el laboratorio entre risas. Clarke sonrió disimuladamente antes de mirar hacia su jefe. – Habla con la directora para que se prepare en caso de que haya que evacuar. Intentaremos hacer esto sin que los alumnos se enteren para no generar pánico

Kane asintió con la cabeza mientras ella salía de la oficina. Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio encontrándose con el resto de su equipo. Ella los miró y luego les apunto con una mano vagamente.

– No sé dónde estaban, pero llegaron en un buen momento.

– Algunos de nosotros desayunamos – Monty se burló – Lo siento si tú no

Chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba a Raven quién se encogía de hombros despreocupada – ¿Y bien? – Preguntó ella.

– Kane dijo que su nombre no es Miles Ramón – Dejó caer la hoja sobre el pilar central – Es David Douglas y trabaja como profesor de ciencia en la academia

– Interesante, se cambió de nombre – Raven dijo con una sonrisa interesada en la nueva información. Comenzó a teclear en el pilar rápidamente y luego se detuvo al haber encontrado la información que buscaba – Aquí está, David Douglas, profesor de ciencias y… mira eso, no hay información sobre él antes de los últimos cuatro años. Es quien buscamos

– Partiremos en seguida – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Llevaremos al ESA en caso de que tengamos problemas. Necesitamos equipos protectores y cualquier cosa que nos ayude.

– Estuvimos pensando y hablando – Octavia dijo mientras daba un paso enfrente, mirándola con calma – Que no deberías ir

– ¿Qué?

– Conflicto de interés – Monty se encogió de hombros – Madi está en la academia y tenemos una misión. Ya sabes que la misión es más importante que protegerla a ella

Alzó una ceja, mirando a Monty de forma desafiante, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el muchacho continuara, pero él solo dio un paso atrás mirando hacia Raven y Bellamy pidiendo ayuda. La muchacha morena se encogió de hombros mientras que el chico parecía incómodo por la situación en la que su compañero se había metido.

– Voy a fingir que esto no sucedió y de que no estás dudando de mi juicio – Clarke dijo mirando a Raven – ¿Vienes con nosotros?

– Síp – Ella dijo tomando su Tablet.

Tras haber dictado la orden, la muchacha se encontraba en el estacionamiento del DPA, apoyada de espaldas contra una minivan negra, ya armada y esperando al resto de sus compañeros para que pudieran marcharse. Tenía en sus manos la información que Raven le había entregado sobre Douglas, observaba y leía. Tan centrada estaba que no vio a la mujer que se había parado frente a ella hasta unos minutos después.

– Estoy lista para ser parte de la misión, capitán – La mujer apretó las hombreras de su chaleco antibalas con fuerza. Vestía con ropa ligera, que no le impediría correr, tenía el chaleco antibalas y gafas especializadas para los deportes. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta y había una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Debe ser un error, no vienes con nosotros – Ella dijo volteando a mirar nuevamente la Tablet en sus manos.

– Ayude a Raven cuando le llegó la alerta de la radiación. Por supuesto que iré con ustedes.

– Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas.

– Pero la dejaras ir a ella – La mujer replicó con el ceño fruncido – Dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno, creo que deberías aceptar que vaya contigo

– Dije que no – Ella siguió mirando su Tablet.

– Clarke…

Ella resopló mirando hacia la mujer de enfrente, bajo levemente la Tablet, alzando una mirada hacia ella.

– No puedes llevar una bata a un campo de batalla – Alzó una ceja – Quitatela

– Tú ni siquiera llevas un chaleco antibalas.

– No lo necesito – Ella dijo con calma – No vamos a abrirnos fuego, vamos a confiscar lo que él tiene y a traerlo al DPA

– Pero llevas armamento para una batalla – Ella señaló hacia el resto de los agentes que estaban preparándose para subir a sus minivan.

– Es precaución. Además, tú no saldrás a la batalla, en caso de que haya una, estamos hablando de muchos niños reunidos en una escuela y de que ni siquiera pasaste las pruebas para ser un agente.

– Lo hice, en realidad, hace años.

– Sí, exacto – Clarke dijo con calma – Si te mueres caerá sobre mi cabeza y será problemático en un momento como este

– ¿Esa es una broma? Los he visto bromear, pero a veces no sé si lo hacen o no.

– Has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada, Becca – Ella suspiró volteando la mirada hacia Raven, que se acercaba hacia ella – ¿Dónde están los demás y por qué rayos me están haciendo esperar tanto el día de hoy?

Raven chasqueó los dedos – Terminando de prepararse. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Becca?

– Me parece prudente ir con ustedes – Ella asintió – De esa manera puedo proporcionar información.

– Aja… – Raven asintió con una mueca en sus labios. Volteó a mirar a Clarke – Por favor dime que lo que estoy pensando no va a suceder

– Es difícil saber qué piensas, Raven, nadie es como tú – Ella dijo mientras miraba nuevamente la Tablet.

– ¿Quién está listo para arrestar a un loco que trabaja con radiación? – La voz de Monty se hizo oír por encima de los demás. Tanto Clarke como Raven alzaron la mirada hacia el frente y sonrieron al ver al resto de su equipo. Clarke entregó la Tablet a Raven y luego miró a los demás.

– ¿Estamos listos para partir? – Bellamy preguntó.

– Después de esperar una eternidad – Ella gruñó mientras abría la puerta del conductor – Suban a la camioneta, yo conozco

– Alguien está molesta – Octavia murmuró suavemente – Es tu culpa, Monty

– ¿Por qué la mía?

– Por el comentario ese que hiciste – Raven respondió subiendo en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

– Octavia comenzó.

Clarke observó al equipo ajustarse en los asientos, detuvo a Raven de sentarse en la parte trasera y la hizo salir para sentarse en frente. La muchacha parecía confundida, pero lo hizo. La minivan contaba únicamente con dos asientos, piloto y copiloto, ya que la parte trasera era una base de armamento. Tenía armas colgadas en las paredes ya que no había ventanas en la parte trasera y tenía dos bancas, una frente a la otra, en cada lado de la minivan para que los demás agentes pudieran sentarse. Había dos agentes en cada banca, mirándose entre ellos y de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios que a Becca seguramente le parecían extraños. Mientras, delante, Clarke y Raven se encontraban hablando sobre Douglas. La morena no dejaba de decir que el apellido Douglas no era nombre de un científico, sino de un deportista, y que haber elegido ese nombre era una total aberración para el status quo. Clarke, desde luego, había dejado de prestar atención a sus quejas.

Llegaron a la academia en poco tiempo, recibiendo los comunicadores de Raven para mantenerse en contacto en todo momento. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del establecimiento sin separarse.

– Si no coopera, lo arrestaremos por la fuerza – Bellamy dijo sosteniendo un rifle en sus manos – Nosotros estaremos fuera, Clarke, Raven y Becca entraran a buscar a Douglas

– ¿Qué pasa con la diversión? – Octavia gruñó.

– Estaremos esperando cuándo él decida escaparse.

– ¿Cómo sabes que se escapará? – Becca preguntó confundida.

– Siempre lo hacen – Monty se encogió de hombros – Con Raven y con Becca seguro que podrás sacar la fuente de radiación sin problemas, Clarke. Déjanos a este tonto a nosotros

– El ESA estará cerca de cada puerta de emergencia para sacar a los alumnos en caso de que surja algún problema – Clarke dijo con calma – Primero hablaremos con la directora y luego nos moveremos. Octavia, quedas a cargo de capturar a Douglas si se escapa, Bellamy, respalda a los profesores para proteger a los niños de ser necesario. Monty…

– Entrare al campus para hablar con los agentes que han sido invitados para el festival deportivo – Monty asintió con firmeza – Nosotros nos encargaremos de cubrir al ESA para sacar a los alumnos y ponerlos a salvo

– Hablaré con la directora para que de la orden a los profesores de que ninguno de los alumnos se involucre en esto – Clarke dijo con calma, deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la Academia, soltando la perilla de las puertas de cristal y volteándose a Octavia – No me importa cómo, pero quiero a Douglas esposado

– No te preocupes. Desquitaré mis frustraciones con él.

– Bien, en tanto lo traigas esposado no me importa lo que hagas.

– Música para mis oídos – Octavia sonrió mirando a los demás.

Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar únicamente a su equipo y al líder del ESA, encontrándose directamente con la directora de la Academia, Callie Catwig de pie en medio de la sala, mirándolos con firmeza en sus ojos. Una expresión seria y preocupada por los demás.

– Llegaron antes de tiempo – Ella dijo estrechando las manos con Clarke – Esperaba volver a verte, para hablar, pero estas no eran las circunstancias que yo tenía en mente

– ¿Dónde está él? – Pidió sin saludar.

– Ahora mismo con todos los profesores en el campus interno. Nos encontramos en medio de una competencia, estamos formando a los menores – Ella dijo con calma – Pediré que lo traigan para que no se arme un alboroto

– Bien. Octavia, cuando lo tengas enséñale la orden de cateo.

– Hecho.

– Nos quedaremos aquí para cubrir terreno – Bellamy murmuró en su oído – Ve con Raven y Becca a buscar la fuente de radiación

– Esperemos que no haya contratiempo – Raven asintió con preocupación.

– Está sólo en una escuela, ¿cuántos problemas pueden haber? – Monty alzó la ceja ganándose varias miradas molestas por parte de sus compañeros – ¿Lo siento?

– Esperemos que el universo no te haya oído – Bellamy murmuró mientras miraba a los demás – Vayan con cuidado

– Siempre – Clarke asintió mirando hacia Becca y Raven – Ustedes guían

– Tenemos las lecturas de la radiación, podemos detectar los niveles – Becca dijo con una sonrisa – Necesitaremos trajes aislantes

– No trajimos. Si él tiene algo que emita radiación entonces tendrá trajes – Clarke explicó con calma – Vámonos…

– Revisaremos el laboratorio primero. Nuestra señal no es cien por ciento clara, pero estoy casi segura de que es por ahí.

Clarke asintió mientras seguía a las dos mujeres por medio de un corredor. Echando un vistazo por su hombro, vio a sus compañeros moverse rápidamente para encontrarse con Douglas.

* * *

Bellamy siguió a Callie junto a Octavia y Monty hacia el campus de la academia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Cuando era más joven, años atrás, había estudiado en ese establecimiento como cualquier otro agente. Había tenido problemas, se había dejado el pellejo estudiando y de algún modo había logrado pasar cada una de sus materia, que no había sido nada fácil.

El campus estaba casi como lo recordaba, algo más moderno, pero en cuanto el ambiente que lo rodeaba: seriedad, peligro, bruma y emoción, era exactamente el mismo que había cuando él estudiaba ahí.

El aroma de la deliciosa comida de la cafetería lo envolvía por completo, casi deseando haberse quedado sentado en una de esas nuevas bancas que había en el campus exterior, comiendo y bebiendo de un delicioso batido hecho de pulpa natural de frutas.

No había mejor comida que la de la cafetería de la academia.

Y pasar una tarde tirado en su cama en una de las instalaciones de viviendas que pertenecían a la escuela. Leyendo viejos escritos creados en Grecia, las leyendas de Homero u otros libros de literatura que tanto amaba.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había sentido ese deje de tranquilidad, ni siquiera en sus fines de semana. Desde que trabajaba para la Arkadia todo parecía más difícil que antes. No es que estudiar para la academia había sido fácil, pero sin duda había tenido más tiempo libre de lo que tenía ahora.

El campus era enorme, tal y como lo recordaba. Lleno de césped y de algunos árboles. Todo esto para aparentar un entorno más tranquilo. Cuando era un estudiante recordaba haber visto a varios estudiantes meditar sobre el césped, otros estudiando y otros practicando sus habilidades. Ahora, lo que veía, era diferente. Había varios alumnos, todos en grupos, compitiendo en carreras contra un equipo de la Arkadia. Bellamy los reconocía, eran parte de diferentes equipos de toda la Arkadia. Muchos de los agentes parecían divertirse, otros molestos, pero en su mayoría se notaban contentos con lo que estaban haciendo.

– Hablaré con los líderes de cada equipo – Monty dijo mientras se alejaba.

– Veo a Douglas – Octavia dijo con seriedad.

– He hablado con algunos profesores – Callie dijo mirando hacia los pisos superiores del establecimiento – Hay alumnos que están en clases, pero todos los profesores de los pisos de arriba están enterados de la situación. Ellos protegerán a los niños. Por mucho me temo, que los niños aquí abajo están más expuestos a peligros, son de primer año

– Respaldaré a los profesores para protegerlos – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Octavia, hazlo…

– He estado esperando todo el día – La muchacha sonrió. Fue detenida por Bellamy antes de dar un paso hacia el campus.

– No dejes que los niños te vean. Venimos en secreto.

– Será difícil mantener en secreto nuestra presencia, sobre todo si se resiste. Pero, ya que me quede con las ganas de golpear a Kane, le dejaré un ojo morado a Douglas cuando intente escapar.

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer, ya lo dijo Clarke.

– Oh, me encanta cuando ella está de acuerdo, así tengo menos problemas con el jefe – Octavia se encogió de hombros.

Bellamy la vio alejarse hacia el campus, intentando pasar desapercibida por los demás jóvenes mientras él se quedaba ahí de pie. No muy a lo lejos vio a Monty hablar con unos agentes, los alumnos no eran conscientes de su presencia aún lo cual iba bien.

– Es grave, ¿verdad? – Callie lo miró con intriga.

– Si considera que tener una fuente radioactiva ilegal lo es, pues sí – Bellamy dijo con calma.

– Normalmente no enviarían a Skaikru a revisar esta situación, al menos no de forma desapercibida – Ella murmuró sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente – Me refiero a la misión principal de Skaikru, agente Blake.

Bellamy frunció el ceño levemente, antes de mirarla a ella – No recuerdo haberme presentado.

– No era necesario – Ella sonrió mirándolo – Nunca olvido una cara. Cada alumno que se ha graduado, sus notas, sus especialidades, sus habilidades y debilidades. Nunca lo olvido. Y muchos se han graduado contra todo pronóstico.

– Entiendo – Bellamy miró a través del cristal hacia Octavia. Se había acercado hacia el sujeto que buscaban y le enseño la placa. Él comenzó a sacudir la cabeza ferozmente mientras ella hablaba, lo que le hizo saber que iba a poner resistencia. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso enfrente cuando uno de los pisos superiores explotó causando pánico en todos los jóvenes que corrieron para refugiarse de los trozos de vidrios y metal que caían al suelo.

– El laboratorio de ciencias – Callie dijo con el rostro pálido.

Bellamy bajó la mirada hacia Douglas que de algún modo había empujado a Octavia hacia el suelo y había echado a correr empujando a todo el que se pusiera en su camino, armado con una pistola.

– ¡Es una trampa! – Bellamy gruñó mientras presionaba el comunicador en su oído – Tenemos un problema, ejecuten el plan, evacuen todo el establecimiento. Monty, ¿me copias? Que evacuen el establecimiento ahora…

Comenzó a correr en dirección de Octavia, pero la muchacha ya no estaba en donde anteriormente, sino que había salido disparada tras Douglas gritándole que se detuviera. Bellamy vio a los más jóvenes intentar huir despavoridos, algunos más imprudentes parecían que querían quedarse y descubrir qué estaba sucediendo. Alzó sus pistolas cuando unos hombres le apuntaron a él, Callie los miró con sorpresa a ambos.

– Es imposible – Ella dijo, justo al lado de Bellamy mientras miraba a los hombres que los apuntaban – Ustedes, exijo una explicación. Roddy, ¿por qué están haciendo esto?

Bellamy frunció el ceño.

Había sido una trampa muy bien elaborada. El laboratorio había explotado, Douglas escapó, tenían una emboscada y los jóvenes aprendices estaban en peligro.

Esta gente que les estaba apuntando, que los amenazaba, Bellamy no sabía quiénes eran, pero podía ver que Callie sí lo sabía. ¿Eran profesores? ¿Alumnos? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas que estaban amenazando con todo lo que él conocía?

No podían ejecutar el plan de evacuar a los alumnos si estos estaban siendo amenazados. Apretó los dientes soltando la pistola cuando el cañón de una pistola lo toco en la nuca. Alzó las manos con cautela mirando hacia el frente.

– No te atrevas a lastimar a cualquiera de los niños. Ellos son inocentes aquí – Bellamy gruñó entre dientes.

– ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? Se supone que cuidan de los niños, los entrenan, no… no hacen esto. No deberían lastimarlos – Callie alzó las manos lentamente. El tal Roddy, un joven de menos de veinte años, seguramente, alzó una pistola contra ellos, mirándolos enojado y con seriedad. Tragó saliva, algo nervioso y agitado, pero todavía nervioso e intentando ocultarlo.

– Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer – Su tono de voz ronco, algo flojo y sus palabras arrastrándose. Bellamy prestó más atención en su apariencia descuidada y en sus ojos rojos – para sobrevivir – Añadió en un intento de dejar claras sus palabras.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Callie preguntó.

– Hacemos lo que podemos. Debemos…

– No lo escuches – Bellamy dijo con firmeza – Está drogado

– ¡Cállate! – Él dio un paso, moviéndose inquieto y apuntando con la pistola directo a su frente – Douglas sabía que vendrían en cualquier momento, nos lo dijo, y nos prometió una buena recompensa por detenerlos a ustedes. Skaikru, siempre creyéndose mejor que los demás, ¿no?

– Roddy baja el arma, podemos conversar sobre esto.

– ¿No lo ves? – Él soltó el arma, sosteniéndola únicamente con una mano, y se acercó hacia ella sin separar el arma de la frente del muchacho – Todo lo que haces, todo lo que nos pides hacer, está mal en este lugar. Ellos, son la causa de todos los problemas de la humanidad. Skaikru, siempre metiendo sus narices dónde no deberían

– Estás drogado – Murmuró Bellamy mirándolo firmemente a los ojos – y dices tonterías. Baja el arma, dile a tu gente que deje a los niños antes de que los lastimes a ellos o a ti mismo

– ¡Que te calles!

– Te lo juro por dios, si lastimas a uno de los niños me encargaré de que pases el resto de tu vida en prisión por cargos de droga, portar armas y amenazar a menores – Bellamy dijo entre dientes enojado – Eres joven, Roddy, baja el arma y conversaremos como hombres, _sin lastimar a nadie_

– Tú no puedes ayudarme – Él se burló mirándolo. Su aliento no olía nada bien y seguía ansioso. Si Bellamy lo hubiera estudiado con más detalles (cosa que no podía hacer por estar más pendiente de la seguridad de los niños que estaban asustados) se habría dado cuenta de que los síntomas que veía en Roddy no eran otros que los mismos síntomas con los que había tratado varias semanas atrás en otras personas durante las misiones que guardaban relación con Alie. – La única persona que puede ayudarme está aquí, huyendo de uno de tus compañeros, así que te diré qué, por cada minuto que pase y que él siga siendo perseguido es un niño que muere. Dile a tu amiga que se detenga de una vez

– No lo hagas, Roddy – Callie advirtió con firmeza.

– ¡Mátenlos a…! – Lo que iba a decir jamás se terminó. El joven cayó de rodillas llorando mientras varios agentes del DPA entraban en el campus llamando la atención y alejándola de los niños para que pudieran escapar. Bellamy lanzo un codazo hacia atrás y le arrebato el rifle a la chica que lo había sostenido contra su nuca. Vio a Monty junto a otros agentes guiando a los niños hacia la salida, todos en un intento de proteger a los jóvenes. En ese momento maldijo no haber traído al equipo de rescate, a Harper con los demás de su equipo para ayudar a los jóvenes, pero claro, jamás imagino que se verían atraídos en una situación como esta.

* * *

Siguió a Raven y a Becca por el corredor hacia el laboratorio de ciencias, desde donde se encontraban tenían una vista perfecta y acristalada del campus interior. Podía ver a Octavia adentrarse en el campus, directo hacia Douglas, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando supo que en cuanto lo detuvieran solo tendrían que sacar lo que fueron a buscar y volver al DPA sin problemas.

Las dos chicas delante de ella hablaban sobre tecnicismo y sobre su programa para detectar la radiación, muchos temas que ella no entendía y que le freían el cerebro.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio ella entró primero sosteniendo su pistola, un estrechó pasillo que la llevó a una sala común. Hizo una mueca mientras torcía los labios y bajaba el arma lentamente. Había varias mesas, frascos con sustancias, un pizarrón que tenía escrito algunas cosas técnicas sobre alguna materia, probetas. Había un lavabo y una ducha descontaminante.

– Raven, ¿estás segura de qué…?

– No te atrevas a decir que mi localizador está malo. Mi tecnología jamás se equivoca – Ella la detuvo rápidamente mientras entraba en el lugar – Dame unos minutos y encontraré…

– Una puerta secreta – Becca dijo rápidamente.

– No, creo que más bien es otra cosa.

Clarke se volteó hacia atrás viendo a Becca abrir una puerta disimulada en la pared. Volteó a ver a Raven y le dio unos toques en el brazo para señalarla, lo que hizo que la muchacha hiciera una mueca molesta.

– Si la íbamos a buscar así, entonces traje todo este equipo para nada – Raven gruñó mientras caminaba detrás de Becca.

– Tengan cuidado – Clarke advirtió mientras miraba a las dos chicas.

– Tú eres la que se vino sin un chaleco antibalas – Becca dijo por encima de su hombro para verla a ella – Sabía que les gustaba la adrenalina, pero no que tenían un deseo suicida

Clarke frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza. Finalmente se encontraban en una habitación pequeña y sofocante, sin ventanas, y una abrumante luz verde que provenía desde el techo. Una mesa en el centro, la habitación era redonda y había una caja en el centro.

– ¿Es eso?

– Sí – Raven miró su Tablet y luego miro hacia la caja de metal que estaba en la mesa – Lo que sea que hay dentro emite la radiación

– Bien, entonces saquémosla de aquí – Clarke dio un paso solo para ser detenida por Becca.

– No puedes tocarla, te podrías morir a causa de eso.

– Bien hecho – Raven gruñó molesta – Dijiste que habría trajes aislantes aquí, yo no veo nada

– Cómo iba a saberlo – Clarke alzó las manos – Voy a sacar la tonta caja

– Clarke, espera… – Becca la detuvo rápidamente – Yo lo haré, tengo guantes al menos así que si es peligroso no me hará nada

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí.

Dio un paso hacia un costado permitiéndole a Becca retirar la caja de metal que estaba sobre la mesa. Raven, que se encontraba detrás de ellas dos, estaba manteniendo la mirada expectante hacia adelante, mencionando algunas cosas sobre lo que podría haber dentro de la caja. Los guantes de Becca eran gruesos y grandes, la protegían hasta los codos y se había dado cuenta de que las gafas que había traído no eran gafas al estilo deportista, eran gafas protectoras. Becca se había asegurado de venir preparada.

Tomó la caja en sus manos, levantándola lentamente y si era pesada o no, Clarke no lo sabía. La sonrisa en su rostro, cuando nada había sucedido, no le duro mucho tiempo. Lo vio un destello repentino que la hizo reaccionar únicamente a gritarle a Raven que se lanzará al suelo mientras al mismo tiempo que le advertía sostenía a Becca de los hombros y se lanzaba al suelo junto con ella protegiendo su cabeza.

El tiempo que estuvo inconsciente no lo sabía, pero gimoteaba de dolor. Alguien estaba hablándole y un intenso aroma a quemado y a metal derretido le estaba llegando al olfato, inundando todo el aire con ese asfixiante aroma. Su cabeza pesaba, su cuerpo dolía y su visión no enfocaba bien.

Alguien la estaba llamando, pero ella solo oía un pitido constante que en el fondo de su oído una voz se escuchaba amortiguada por ese incesante sonido. Levantó la cabeza del suelo, gimiendo pesadamente y viendo a Raven sobre ella, intentando despertarla.

Su rostro estaba sucio, probablemente de polvo o cenizas, tenía heridas y sus manos sangraban, más que eso, la chica estaba bien. Clarke intentó ponerse en pie, pero nada más sentarse su cuerpo se vino abajo mientras gritaba. Bajo la mirada y sin saber bien qué estaba mirando.

– Hay que salir de aquí – Raven dijo con un tono firme – Fue una trampa

Podía escuchar la voz de Bellamy en su oído, todavía no lograba entender qué estaba diciendo. Ella gimió mientras miraba su estómago, sin saber qué sucedía o por qué de pronto Raven parecía tan alterada.

– Apuesto a que un chaleco antibalas habría detenido ese trozo de metal – Becca dijo entre dientes mientras le abría la chaqueta – Oh, si lo trae

– Es suicida, pero no a ese nivel – Raven dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Clarke, ¿puedes moverte?

Movió la cabeza, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Intentó ponerse en pie, todavía inconsciente de qué estaba sucediendo, pero se detuvo cuando algo le presionó en su estómago y entonces, cuando toda su visión se había aclarado la vio. Era larga y estaba doblada, brillaba con el fuego que encendía toda la sala, su propia sangre lo reflejaba como si fuese agua bajo la luz de un intenso y cálido brillo. Lleno de destrucción y dolor, Clarke podía ver un largo trozo de metal, un fierro redondo con algunos diseños en espirales que sobresalían por el contorno clavado en su estómago.

– Oh dios – Ella dijo con temor, nerviosa. Intentó sentarse, suprimir el dolor y luego miró a Raven y a Becca – Tienes que sacarlo

– ¿Qué? – Raven alzó la voz nerviosa.

– Sácalo, tíralo desde el extremo.

– ¿Estás demente? – Raven la miro nerviosa.

– Solo hazlo – Ella dijo entre dientes, el dolor era insoportable. Raven sacudió la cabeza con temor. Se volteo a mirar a Becca, casi suplicándole que lo hiciera y la mujer, con temor, la sostuvo de los hombros.

– Para que conste esta es una mala idea – Raven sostuvo el fierro entre sus manos con temor – podría reventarte un órgano

– Raven no me interesa si lo haces o no, solo sácalo antes de que no podamos salir de aquí.

Raven asintió con nerviosismo, cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos parecía decidida a sacar el trozo de metal de su cuerpo. Ella lo movió levemente, un milicentimetro, quizá menos, pero Clarke lo sintió y apretó los dientes con fuerza ante el dolor. Era agonizante, una punzada que no tenía fin y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado a sacarle la vara. Le pidió hacerlo de un solo tiro, de tal manera minimizar el dolor y la herida. Cuando Raven jaló la vara de un solo golpe, sacándola de su cuerpo, ella no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, se sentía peor de lo que se veía. Un ardor, una quemadura. La vara estaba cubierta de su sangre y estaba fuera de su cuerpo, pero ella no estaba segura de poder caminar.

Raven la ayudo, usándose a sí misma como apoyo para que salieran. Sostuvo su mano sobre la herida, queriendo hacer un torniquete, pero tiempo no tenía, además tenía que quitarse el chaleco antibalas de encima y no sabía si podría levantar los brazos. Caminaron fuera del laboratorio, esquivando los escombros de la explosión mientras salían a tropezones. Llegaron al pasillo, sosteniéndose de la pared cuando sabía que no podía seguir así. Se dejó caer junto a la pared sosteniendo su herida.

– Muévete, Clarke – Raven dijo entre dientes.

– Saca a Becca de aquí – Dijo ella con firmeza – Llévala de regreso al DPA con la caja y quédense allá. Yo iré luego

– Ahora sí sé que te golpeaste la cabeza muy duro contra el suelo al salvar a Becca – Raven dijo sorprendida – No puedo dejarte aquí

– Ve, yo volveré a buscar a los demás.

– ¡Ni siquiera puedes caminar!

– Raven, hazlo – Ella dijo entre dientes con firmeza – Es una trampa, lo sabes, caímos en una trampa. Tienes que sacar a Becca de aquí mientras puedas, yo buscaré a los demás y me iré con ellos. Hazlo, no me cuestiones

Raven torció los labios mirando hacia Becca que sostenía la caja en sus manos, mirándolas a ambas mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– No nos iremos sin ti.

– Sí, lo harás – Miró a Becca con seriedad – Te lo dije, si te mueres cae en mi cabeza y no tengo tiempo para ese papeleo

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Becca preguntó.

– Puedo arreglármelas sola. No es la primera vez – Clarke dijo con dificultad – Raven, sácala de aquí y vete a la Arkadia. Es una orden

– Odio tus órdenes.

– Lo sé.

– Ve con cuidado – Raven murmuró – Avisaré a los demás que estás aquí para que te ayuden

Ella asintió antes de murmurarle que la vería de nuevo en el DPA, Raven se veía insegura pero se marchó del lugar con Becca, ambas armadas. Tenían que sacar la caja con el objeto que emitía la radiación y protegerlo, misteriosamente no había sido un desastre cuando exploto el laboratorio. Quizá esa caja era más potente de lo que parecía.

Escuchó unos gritos y unos llantos provenir desde el fondo del corredor, así que se arrastró por el suelo hasta volver a ponerse en pie y apoyada contra la pared comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras más cercanas. Había un gran desastre abajo y Douglas todavía no había sido detenido. Un intento de asesinato en la propia academia. Estaba enojada. Y ahora, lo que faltaba para causar más problemas, un grupo de novatos estaba siendo atacado por otras personas.

Se detuvo contra la pared cuando vio al grupo de jóvenes, seguramente de primer año, intentando enfrentarse solos a dos hombres armados. Ella vio lo imprudentes que eran, casi deseo gritarles, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue un movimiento rápido en el cual saco la pistola que tenía en su vaina y lanzó el primer disparo hacia el hombre, quizá matándolo, y luego otro disparo hacia el otro hombre antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Sin errar ninguna bala. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo y las armas cayeron por las escaleras dando botes.

Los alumnos, que se habían lanzado al suelo, la miraron sorprendidos y ella vio las caras asustadas, probablemente pensando que se trataba de algún enemigo con el que debían lidiar.

– Ustedes – Ella los señaló – salgan del establecimiento ahora, es peligroso que se queden

– ¿Está herida? – Un chico dio un paso enfrente.

– Salgan ahora – Ella dijo entre dientes.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, sabiendo que los ocho alumnos estarían bien solos ya que solo tenían que seguir en línea recta desde donde ella vino para salir del establecimiento cuando apenas al dar un paso, una vocesita cargada de temor la hizo detenerse con el corazón detenido.

– ¿Clarke?

Cerró los ojos, dudando por un momento de lo que debía hacer, si seguir adelante e ignorar la voz o detenerse y voltearse a mirar. La voz que la llamaba había comenzado a entrar en pánico y sonaba cada vez más temerosa mientras la llamaba a su nombre.

Finalmente, Clarke masculló un improperio volteándose hacia la joven que la miraba con los ojos abiertos en pánico y temor.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaay, actualización. Sé que no he actualizado en un tiempo, pero eso no significa que dejaré la historia a la mitad, simplemente he tenido problemas para actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, algo intenso, pero el siguiente... o es el subsiguiente? Uhm, no lo recuerdo. Será bastante informativo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	24. Los novatos también pueden defenderse

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _24  
Los novatos también pueden defenderse_

Con una fuerte tacleada, Douglas cayó al suelo cuando la muchacha cayó sobre él. Intentó forcejear, asustado de lo que pudiera suceder. La muchacha era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y a él a duras penas era capaz de luchar contra ella. Grito por ayuda y no tardó en llegar, la muchacha tuvo que quitarse de encima forzadamente para esquivar los balazos que le estaban disparando y poder refugiarse tras una pared. Gritó enojada, advirtiendo a quien representaba y quienes eran los que estaban arrestándolo a él, también por qué y antes de que siguiera hablando soltó un par de improperios y luego se abrió a fuego.

Douglas gateo por todo el suelo hasta llegar a los dos hombres que estaban disparando. Se puso en pie recibiendo un rifle y luego apuntó a la muchacha disparando sin control. La chica le grito y él aprovechó para correr lejos. Su laboratorio había explotado, lo que significaba que alguien había entrado sin autorización y había sacado la caja. Tenían la esfera. Tenía que llegar pronto, encontrar a los intrusos y salvar su preciada esfera.

Si no lograba llegar a ella se habría acabado para él. No solo lo iban a encerrar sino que iban a descubrir todo en lo que había estado trabajando y para quién lo había estado haciendo. Iba a tener serios problemas. ¡Y los jóvenes! Sus ayudantes…

Todo había explotado, no había nadie cerca. Quien fuera que tenía la esfera ya se debió haber marchado hacia un buen rato. Detrás de él escuchó un grito y al voltear se sorprendió de encontrar a la chica nuevamente, siguiéndolo a paso lento, arrastrando un rifle. Una peligrosa película para no dormir por las noches, eso era lo que tenía en frente.

Trago saliva pesado.

– Estoy cansada de tus juegos, Doug, así que hazme el favor de ponerte de rodillas y colocar las manos juntas para que pueda esposarte.

– No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo – Él dijo con seriedad – Mi trabajo… mi trabajo de toda la vida se lo han llevado

– Sí, olvide mencionar que teníamos una orden de cateo – La muchacha pelinegra sacudió la cabeza. No se veía preocupada ni mortificada por ello, alzó el rifle hacia él – En fin, de rodillas Douglas, estás arrestado bajo muchos cargos que no voy a leerte. Ya me has hecho perseguirte por muchos lugares

– Esto no es correcto.

– Sí, nosotros no seguimos las reglas – Ella dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Bajo las órdenes del DPA quedas arrestado

Volteó la mirada hacia un lado y luego hacia la chica nuevamente. Necesitaba una escapatoria, no podía ir a prisión, no cuando sabía que tendría cadena perpetua o peor, la muerte. Necesitaba escapar de alguna forma, pero las únicas formas que él podía ver en su futuro conllevaban a la muerte. Dejar que la chica le disparara mientras corría (él no era muy atlético, por tanto no iba a lograr salvarse de un disparo) y la otra era lanzarse desde el segundo piso hacia el campus, lo cual no pintaba bonito en su futura caída.

Debía tomar la decisión rápida y esperaba que fuese la más acertada.

* * *

Clarke suprimía sus gemidos mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguida de ocho mocosos que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella gruñía y se quejaba más todavía, intentaba a callar las voces de los chicos mientras se centraba en sus propios problemas. Luego de haber tomado su segundo aire había descubierto que podía caminar sin la ayuda de una pared, pero si se detenía aunque sea por un segundo, iba a terminar derrumbada… lo cual sucedió en una ocasión luego de que se escondieran.

Escuchó a Octavia en su comunicador lanzar varios improperios e hizo una mueca.

– Vas a romperme los oídos – Ella dijo de pronto, causando que los muchachos se callaran de golpe.

– Perdón – Una de ellas, cabello rubio y pequeña, vestida con una sudadera y unos shorts, dijo con timidez.

– No tú – Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– _Estamos evacuando, pero faltan demasiadas personas. Los alumnos de último curso están ayudando a los profesores a sacar a los menores_ – La voz de Monty resonó en su oído.

– Raven y Becca se han ido de regreso hacia el DPA – Ella dijo mientras se escondían en un corredor. Sacó su pistola mirando las balas que le quedaban –seis en total– y luego retrocedió lejos de la esquina, escondiendo más al fondo.

– _Chicos, tenemos problemas aquí._

– ¿Son peores qué los que yo tengo? – Ella preguntó a Bellamy casi con un susurro – Estoy sacando a ocho chicos fuera del establecimiento

– _¿Por qué diablos estás siendo parte del grupo de rescate?_ – Monty preguntó con un tono alterado.

– No es que yo lo quiera, Monty – Ella murmuró – Octavia, ¿tienes a Douglas?

– _Este tipo es peor que una rata_ – Ella gruñó – _Me está haciendo correr por todos lados_

– Solo dis… – Guardó silencio extendiendo un brazo hacia atrás para mantener a los niños a salvo.

Se escucharon unos pasos, ella casi escuchó la respiración de los jóvenes detrás de ella engancharse en sus gargantas, retrocedió alzando el arma y espero a que quien se acercaba estuviera enfrente. No paso mucho tiempo para que un muchacho de ojos inyectados en sangre apareciera frente a ellos, cargando un arma al revés y definitivamente sin saber qué estaba mirando. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas enormemente. Reconoció los síntomas de un drogadicto y lo que más le sorprendía era saber que la academia permitía esto.

– ¿Qué diablos…?

– Esto tiene que ser una broma – Ella golpeó las manos del hombre arrojando su arma al suelo y luego le apuntó directo a la frente.

– Es-es-espera, no me mates – El muchacho tartamudeo con un subidón de adrenalina. Parecía consciente de pronto.

– Clarke, ¿vas a disparar? – La voz de Madi se escuchó detrás de ella.

La joven miró hacia el frente hacia el muchacho y sin vacilar o parpadear golpeó su rostro con la empuñadura de la pistola dejándolo noqueado enseguida. El cuerpo cayó bloqueando el camino. Resopló mirando al hombre y tocó su herida sangrante, no podía tocarla directamente debido a la ropa que traía encima, pero definitivamente al ver la cara de los niños sabía que era mala y que debería ver a un médico enseguida. Salió del escondite con cautela y luego hizo salir a los niños.

– Vayan por aquel camino y saldrán en seguida del establecimiento – Ella dijo con un tono firme y casi en un susurro para evitar que alguien los oyera – No se distraigan al salir

– ¿Qué hay de usted? – Una joven de cabellos negros la miro con intriga – Nosotros escapamos, pero viene

– Tengo cosas que hacer. Salgan de aquí.

– ¿Y las armas? – Un muchacho rubio preguntó – No podemos salir sin armas

– No. No se detengan a conseguir nada, sobre todo un arma. Se harán daño en lugar de a otros. Apéguense a la prioridad, nada de armas y salgan de aquí.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se voltearon hacia el camino. Ella estaba por correr en el camino contrario cuando fue detenida por una mano. Se volteó mirando a Madi con calma, junto a ella había dos de los ocho jóvenes. El chico rubio y una muchacha mayor. Ella torció los labios, pensando en ambos, y recordando las viejas conversaciones con la chica para recordar los nombres de sus compañeros de equipo.

– No voy a dejarte sola – Ella murmuró.

– Está herida, necesita ayuda ahora mismo – La chica mayor dijo con seriedad.

– No, me quedaré aquí – Clarke los miró – Tienen que salir

– Pero…

– Escuchen, los tres tienen que salir, es peligros estar dentro, pueden salir lastimados – Ella se inclinó en el suelo para tener una mirada hacia arriba de los tres jóvenes – Ustedes son estudiantes, no saben luchar y mucho menos portar armas, es peligroso que se queden dentro, podría sucederles algo y sus padres, sus amigos, la propia escuela, va a sentirse mal por ello. Confíen en mí y salgan de aquí, ¿sí?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, ella se puso en pie con un fuerte gruñido y luego dio un ademan hacia el corredor para que salieran del establecimiento. Ellos terminaron asintiendo, no sin antes pedirle que se mantuviera a salvo, y luego se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.

Lo siguiente ella hizo fue apretar con más fuerza el chaleco antibalas que tenía puesto, para de esa manera comenzar a formar un torniquete en su herida, pero aparte de sentirse asfixiada con el chaleco apretado con fuerza y sentir su herida quemando, ella casi podía sentirla sangrar aún más. Gruñó empuñando la pistola y abriéndose paso hacia las escaleras más cercanas que daban hacia el campus, disparando a todo blanco que se ponía en su camino. Ya había gastado la mitad de las balas que tenía cuando llegó abajo y tras disparar las últimas tres balas en un intento de ayudar a los pocos niños que quedaban en el campus, recogió un rifle del suelo y siguió abriéndose paso, ayudando a los jóvenes a levantarse y guiarlos hacia la salida.

¿Cómo diablos se habían metido en este problema cuándo solo iba arrestar a un profesor?

Luego de haber guiado hacia un chico a la salida, se sostuvo contra la pared al sentir que todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Apretó la herida molesta, sabiendo que su chaqueta favorita en todo el mundo tenía una mancha negra en la espalda, húmeda y con sabor metalico. La mancha era suya, definitivamente era su sangre y su camisa bajo el chaleco antibalas debía encontrarse en el mismo estaodo que su chaqueta, sino peor. En cuanto al propio chaleco, bueno, este tenía la mancha más disimulada.

Escuchó unos gritos y vio a Monty golpear a alguien mientras le arrebataba el rifle, a un lado, hacia lo alto de los pisos, ella una de las cristaleras romperse mientras un cuerpo se lanzaba contra este. Apuntó su rifle para detener a la persona que saltaba, pero este cuerpo jamás llego a estrecharse contra el suelo ya que un brazo rojo, probablemente sangrante, se extendió y lo sostuvo desde el cuello de su camisa dejándolo que se quedara colgado.

Podía ver a Octavia sosteniendo a Douglas en lo alto, con una sola mano mientras la otra intentaba sacar fuerzas desde la baranda para jalarlo hacia atrás. Douglas no dejaba de moverse en un intento de caer, quitarse a la chica de encima, y si sobrevivía a la caída… huir. Un balazo, que ella no dio, hizo que Douglas dejara de moverse. Fue directo en su brazo, lo que provoco que él diera un grito feroz de lamento. El llanto de un herido en batalla, un inocente que se vio afectado y un culpable que sabía que estaba intentado huir.

Octavia apretaba los dientes mientras intentaba subir a Douglas y Monty seguía apuntándolo a él con una pistola, advirtiéndole en silencio que si se movía nuevamente el siguiente disparo no sería en sus manos.

Clarke retrocedió y se volteó observando a Bellamy tener sus propios problemas con alguien. Ella alzó su pistola y al igual que hizo Monty para ayudar a Octavia, ella disparo hacia la pierna de quien intentaba golpear a Bellamy y en un rápido reaccionar, el muchacho lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza provocando que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Dejó caer su arma mientras miraba al muchacho, su vista algo nublada y todo dando vueltas, volvió a mirar hacia arria, donde Octavia terminaba de sacar a Douglas de ese aprieto y entonces todo le dio vueltas. Seguramente había caído al suelo de lo mareada que estaba, pero jamás había tocado perfecto césped de la academia, en su lugar se encontraba suspendida en el aire por dos brazos que la sostenían.

– Comienzo a creer que todos tenemos un deseo suicida – Escuchó una voz ronca cerca de su oído. Ella se rió mientras observaba al muchacho Blake sostenerla para que no cayera contra el suelo.

– No se lo digas a Becca, dirá «te lo dije» y no estoy de humor para oírlo.

– Vámonos de aquí, princesa – Él murmuró suavemente mientras comenzaba a caminar – Nuestra misión aquí ha terminado

Y sus ojos se cerraron ignorando a cualquiera que le hablaba. Había caído finalmente en aquel mundo del inconsciente, donde todo lo que le rodeaba era negro, pero había una peculiaridad que la mantenía en calma y en paz, era una sensación tranquila que le prometía que todo iba a estar bien y que no debía preocuparse por nada.

* * *

Sus pasos hicieron eco por el estrecho pasillo de paredes blancas hasta dirigirse hacia una puerta que se encontraba cerrada. La pequeña sala dentro del otro lado de la habitación era todo lo contrario al corredor, las paredes eran negras y era más estrecha todavía, un gran cristal opacado se encontraba ocupando el espacio de media pared en forma horizontal junto a una pequeña caja de comunicación con un pequeño botón. De pie frente al gran cristal, Callie se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el frente.

Abby dio un paso hacia ella, observando la sala del otro lado en donde un hombre se encontraba esposado a la mesa, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Su rostro demacrado, un ojo morado y labio sangrante, parecía que alguien lo había atacado. Frente a él, Marcus Kane se encontraba sentado, mirándolo con una expresión de póker en su rostro, golpeando suavemente su dedo sobre la mesa de metal y haciendo eco.

– Wow, preguntaría qué fue lo que le sucedió, pero me lo imagino.

– Esa chica es bastante… bruta… – Callie entrecerró los ojos mientras hablaba con un tono suave y delicado, sin rastros de enojo o rencor en su voz – No me sorprende, solía meterse en muchos problemas cuando estudiaba en la academia

Un silencio cayó entre ambas. Abby cambio su peso de un pie al otro mirando hacia el frente.

– ¿Habló?

– No. Se ha negado todo el tiempo.

– Tal vez si viene Octavia hable – Intentó bromear a la muchacha.

– Me sorprende que el equipo más importante de toda la Arkadia permita estas acciones – Ella murmuró mirando hacia el frente.

– Por alguna razón desconocida, Clarke siempre permite que sus compañeros hagan lo que quieran aunque hay ocasiones en las que se niega a permitirles hacer algo o actuar de alguna manera. No estoy segura de en qué se basa para hacerlo. Octavia siempre ha sido rebelde y bastante energética a la hora de entrar en acción. Si Skaikru fuera del tipo que sigue las reglas, probablemente la habrían echado hace varios años atrás.

Callie asintió con comprensión – ¿Cómo está ella? Vi cuando la cargaban fuera del establecimiento, parecía al borde de la muerte.

– Está bien, despertó hace un momento. Ya sabes cómo es Clarke, demasiado terca para permitir que la muerte se la lleve. Estoy segura de que si hubiera estado sola cuando sucedió, ella habría caminado con el trozo de metal incrustado en ella en lugar de quitárselo.

Callie rió suavemente mientras miraba hacia el hombre esposado del otro lado de la ventana. Abby torció los labios y luego miro a aquel hombre.

– Quisiera decir que sé lo que sientes, pero no es verdad – Ella murmuró suavemente, con un tono consolador – No me imaginó lo que debe de sentir saber que por tantos años alguien había estado traicionado tu confianza y sobre todo haber puesto en peligro a tantas personas

– Es mi culpa, debí haberlo notado, pero no quise verlo. Sabía que había un problema de drogas dentro de la academia, lo vi en varios estudiantes, decidimos tomar las medidas necesarias para detenerlo, pero jamás imaginamos que el propio proxeneta estaría dentro de mis territorios – Ella sacudió la cabeza molesta – Tampoco sabía que había una fuente radioactiva. Lo que más me molesta de todo, no es el hecho de que lo tenía enfrente y no lo vi, sino que es el hecho de que para él fue tan fácil conseguir que los alumnos de último año arruinaran toda su vida por una simple droga

– Tal vez no es una simple droga – Murmuró suavemente – La Droga X es un caso en el que estamos trabajando. Tu hombre aquí puede ser la clave para que podamos descubrir con qué estamos tratando

– Así que un caso aleatorio se conectó con el caso principal de Skaikru, ¿eh? – Alzó una ceja con curiosidad – No es una coincidencia

– Ya lo creo – Asintió – Es demasiada coincidencia. Marcus hará sus preguntas y cuando obtenga todas sus respuestas, te permitirá entrar a ti y exigir saber por qué ha hecho lo que hizo

– Tengo a tres clases aterrorizadas. Los alumnos de primer año tuvieron un gran impacto. Parte de mi personal de seguridad y de los alumnos de quinto año se aliaron con Douglas simplemente por una tonta droga, poniendo en peligro a todos dentro de la escuela. Se suponía que debía ser un día divertido para los alumnos, y que los menores podrían tener la oportunidad de competir en unas carreras amistosas con verdaderos agentes, pero todo se transformó en desorden y destrucción.

– Se repondrán.

– Lo harán, probablemente, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que el impacto del ataque debió haber golpeado fuerte a los de primer año. Todo lo que he construido se cae a pedazos.

– ¿Qué pasara con las clases? Les darás el día.

– Ni soñarlo – Sacudió la cabeza sin vacilar – En la vida real las cosas pasan y muchas de ellas son inesperadas, sin importar cuantos planes hagas siempre hay algo que sale del camino. Ellos lo aprendieron de la peor manera posible y demasiado pronto, pero si no son capaces de superarlo… no están hechos para ser agentes.

– Es un pensamiento un poco duro – Abby se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué harán con él, cuando hayan conseguido la información que necesitan?

– No lo sé – Ella sacudió la cabeza – No es mi área, normalmente Kane o Clarke lo deciden, todo depende del interrogatorio. Pueden darle una gratitud o no, pero al final del día el villano siempre paga por sus fechorías

Callie rió suavemente.

– Tengo trabajo que hacer ahora, solo vine a ver cómo estabas.

– Bastante mejor, luego de esta charla.

– Me alegro – Abby sonrió – Escucha, tenemos una pequeña cocina así que si necesitas algo, hay un agente afuera, pídeselo a él y se encargará de conseguirlo

– Gracias Abby.

– Quisiera poder hacer más, pero esta misión no era mía, nunca son mías – Hizo una gesto despreocupado – y esos dos tontos –Clarke y Kane– no suelen escuchar a nadie. De hecho, están en guerra ahora así que dudo siquiera que se escuchen el uno al otro

– Me gustaría saber, pero debe ser clasificado, ¿no es así?

– En su mayoría – Ella se encogió de hombros – Digamos que es una pelea sobre confianza…

– Confianza, ¿eh? Supongo que sé cómo se siente cuando te traicionan.

– Yo no he…

– No hacía falta, me doy cuenta con solo verte que el problema que tienen esos dos es grave.

– No diría grave, pero parecido. En fin, espero volver a verte, Callie, tal vez puedas pasarte a cenar a mi casa algún día.

– Sí, suena bien. Ahora debo irme, tengo que volver a la academia y registrar con los profesores los alumnos que han salido lastimados – Resopló de mala gana – Juro que son peores que niños de cinco años. Das una orden sencilla y la ignoran cuanto quieren

– El lado bueno es que muchos de ellos demostraron estar listos de ser capaces de enfrentar el mundo cuando se gradúen.

– Son pequeños peleoneros, futuros agentes y probablemente los mejores.

– La Academia goza de buenos agentes para proteger el futuro del mundo y de las personas. Eso es algo de que sentirse orgullosa, lo haz logrado a lo largo de muchos años.

– Es bueno saber que si alguna vez tenemos otro ataque, quizá uno más grande o más peligroso, los alumnos podrán defenderse y defender a otros.

– Pelean bien, tienen un futuro prometedor – Sonrió Abby. La puerta de la pequeña sala se abrió y ambas mujeres se voltearon a la entrada encontrándose a Octavia ahí de pie, sorprendida de encontrarlas a ambas aquí.

La muchacha frunció el ceño de mala gana mirando hacia Kane y luego suspiró mirando a Abby – Vine a reemplazar a Kane en el interrogatorio, ordenes de Clarke y hablando de ella, puede que quieras ir corriendo a la enfermería porque alguien va a perder un brazo

– Oh dios – Abby sintió el rostro palidecer – ¿A quién va a matar?

– A sí misma – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Intentó levantarse de la camilla, pero Monty la esposo a la cama y luego cuando intentaba quitarle las esposas se le perdieron las llaves en la habitación. Clarke está por arrancarse el brazo solo para salir de la cama

– ¿Cómo es que esto solo les sucede a ustedes?

Octavia se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Miro hacia Kane y luego presionó el botón de la bocinilla que conectaba al comunicador que tenía en su oído. Le dijo a Kane que Clarke le había mandado a relevarlo, lo que hizo que Kane hiciera una mueca mirando hacia Douglas.

Abby alzó una ceja, notando la tensión en el aire, y luego vio a su pareja salir de la sala de interrogatorios sin decir nada. En una caja de metal que se encontraba justo debajo del citofono había varios comunicadores, los cuales a pesar de tener una apariencia similar a los comunicadores de Raven (los cuales casi aparentaban ser un botón dentro de la oreja con un halo de color verde que cambiaba a rojo cuando estaba apagado el comunicador. Para encenderlo o apagarlo simplemente había que presionar sobre él ya que tenía un lector de huella digital que permitía activar o desactivarlo), estos comunicadores se veían como los de Raven pero no eran como los de la chica, no tenían lector de huella digital, tampoco tenían la luz verde que advertía que estaban encendidos y tampoco, lo más importante, tenían la función que les permitía enviar un comunicado a otros compañeros, eran solo receptores, no emisores. Con esos no se podía hablar, únicamente recibir las voces de los demás.

– Octavia, por favor, no le dejes el otro ojo morado – Abby pidió cuando vio a la muchacha acercarse hacia la salida.

– Por suerte para él, el protocolo impide la tortura como método para obtener información – Ella murmuró mientras se alejaba.

– Veo que sigue el protocolo. – Callie dijo con un tono divertido.

Abby asintió mirando a los demás – No con una sonrisa, eso es seguro.

Callie rió mientras salía de la habitación junto a ella. Fuera del lugar se encontraba Kane, algo molesto según su parecer y no estaba segura de si era porque Douglas no cooperaba con él o porque Octavia lo había reemplazado. Ella alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba esperando a que dijera algo. Él sacudió la cabeza, casi esperando a que no hubiera preguntas y luego miró a Callie.

– Lamento que todo se saliera de control – Él dijo con un tono suave – El DPA tomará toda la responsabilidad de lo que ha pasado

– Estoy contando con ello debido a los grandes daños que hubieran – Callie asintió con calma – Sin embargo, considerando que la mayor parte de los daños fueron a causa de Douglas creo que podemos dividir los daños a la mitad. La escuela pagará la mitad de los daños

– ¿Estás segura? Esto fue una misión del DPA.

– Fue una misión que desde el inicio estaba destinada a fallar y lo sabes. No debimos haber puesto a los estudiantes en peligro y en el momento en que permití que tus agentes entraran a escondidas esperando que la misión saliera bien la culpa debía caer en mí si algo salía mal. Como yo lo veo, el DPA no puede hacerse responsable por todo si la academia tenía parte de la culpa

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kane mientras miraba a la directora de la academia.

– Los dejaré solos para que hablen sobre lo que ha pasado aquí – Abby dijo rápidamente – Yo tengo que evitar que mi hija se quede sin brazo

– ¿Qué? – Kane parpadeó confundido.

– No quieres saber – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería.

Cada paso que daba acercándose a la enfermería era un paso que le permitía escuchar el ruido proveniente de su zona de trabajo con más fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza cuando entró en la enfermería y no sabía si reírse o llorar cuando gran parte de sus utensilios estaban fuera de lugar y hechos un desastre. Su hija estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, apoyaba su mentón en su mano derecha que a su vez se apoyaba con el codo en su pierna. A su lado Bellamy estaba sentado en una silla, frotaba su rostro con las manos. Raven estaba apoyada contra una pared aguantando la risa mientras que Monty (al menos creía que era Monty) tenía la cabeza debajo de la cama y estaba a gatas.

– Creo que ustedes olvidan que esto es una enfermería, no una zona de juegos infantiles – Ella dijo molesta recogiendo un bisturí del suelo – Si hay una emergencia este lugar tiene que estar limpio, esterilizado y sobre todo ordenado para poder atender a los agentes

– Es culpa de Monty, pero ha sido divertido – Raven dijo con una sonrisa, sentada sobre un mesón. Abby le frunció el ceño.

– ¿Hable en chino? Ordenen – Ella dijo con un tono firme mirando a los tres chicos, luego se detuvo a mirar a su hija con más calma – ¿Cómo te sientes?

La muchacha no respondió, su expresión era todo un poema de rojo color. Alzó la mano izquierda mostrando unas esposas en sus muñecas que, el otro extremo de las esposas se encontraba atado en uno de los fierros de la cama en la cual se encontraba.

Abby suspiró mirando hacia los demás – ¿Cuál es la razón por la que la esposaron en primer lugar?

– Monty quería evitar que se levantara de la cama.

– Estoy mejor. Solo necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

– Y vaya que fue pequeño – Raven dijo con un tono burlón antes de mirar a Abby – Por desgracia Jackson chocó con él y la llave voló a algún lugar de la enfermería

– Van a ordenar ahora y así aparecerá la llave – Ella dio la orden mirando a los jóvenes – y más vale que sea rápido. Un equipo de agentes se dirige hacia aquí con dos heridos

– ¿Desde la academia? – Clarke preguntó irguiéndose.

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza caminando hacia la muchacha con un vaso de agua – y tú estarás fuera del campo durante una semana

– ¡Estás demente!

– Una semana – Dijo con un tono duro mirando a la muchacha. La chica dejó caer los hombros molesta mientras volvía a su posición inicial lanzando dagas a Monty con la mirada.

– Normalmente cuando te atraviesa una barra de metal debes reposar por más de una semana, recibir cirugía y disfrutar del tiempo de descanso – Bellamy alzó una ceja mirando a la muchacha.

– No era una barra, era un fierro – Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– ¡La encontré! – Monty se levantó el suelo con la llave en sus manos.

– Perfecto, ordenen – Abby los miró a todos molesta. Raven asintió bajándose del escritorio de un salto y comenzando a mover los muebles hacia su posición original. Bellamy ayudó en eso poco después de haber detenido a Monty de liberar a Clarke solo para susurrarle algún consejo.

Abby no lo pudo escuchar, pero el chico palideció rápidamente al escuchar a su amigo. Abby se acercó a Clarke luego de que la chica fuera liberada, se frotaba la muñeca con su otra mano.

– No te pongas de pie bruscamente, de a poco.

– ¿Crees que puedo ponerme en pie? – Ella murmuró alzando una ceja.

Abby guardó silencio comprendiendo que Clarke realmente no planeaba levantarse, ella ni siquiera creía que pudiera hacerlo sin caerse, probablemente no sentía las fuerzas en su cuerpo para hacerlo. Por otro lado, Abby la conocía, sabía lo terca y luchadora que era la chica y si alguien podía ponerse de pie después de una cirugía de una hora era ella.

– Tienes que hacerlo – Dijo con un tono suave. La muchacha que estaba sentada en la cama la miraba con una mueca vulnerable, claramente con miedo – No te preocupes, Clarke, solo fue un pequeño rasguño, ¿recuerdas?

– Yo y mi bocota – Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras apoyaba los nudillos en la cama. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, impulsando sus piernas primero para desdoblarlas y usando sus brazos como apoyo al mantenerlos tensados. Primero bajo las piernas, pero se mantuvo sentada. Con solo ver el rostro afligido de la muchacha, Abby sabía que estaba sintiendo dolor y era suficiente como para hacerla querer desistir. La chica apretó los dientes e intento moverse un centímetro más para que sus pies tocaran el suelo, pero se detuvo y estos quedaron suspendidos sobre este. Sacudió la cabeza dejando de usar sus brazos como apoyo y tocando la herida que se encontraba vendada bajo su camisa. – No puedo

Abby respiró hondo mirando hacia los demás preguntándose por qué la habían esposado si ella en realidad no se iba a levantar de la cama. Quizá ellos creyeron que la chica lo haría y por eso se habían adelantado a la situación.

– Chicos, ¿pueden dejarnos solas?

– Pero estamos ordenando – Raven dijo mientras señalaba un bisturí en sus manos – ¿Es cierto que esta cosa puede cortar la piel solo con rosarla?

– Deja eso ahí si no quieres cortarte – Abby advirtió quitándoselo de las manos con cuidado – Creo que deberían ir con Octavia

– Oh – Bellamy golpeo las palmas de sus manos entre ellas con sorpresa en su rostro – Ya entiendo, quieren estar a solas. Si, muévanse chicos

– A veces no sé si bromean conmigo o no – Sacudió la cabeza. Vio a Bellamy besar la mejilla de Clarke y murmurarle algo en su oído antes de salir de la enfermería. Su hija asintió con la cabeza viendo a los chicos marcharse y cuando estuvieron fuera de la enfermería la miro molesta.

– No tengo miedo si es lo que piensas – Dijo bruscamente – Solo me siento cansada todavía

Alzó las manos en defensa propia mientras se sentaba en la silla que anteriormente Bellamy había usado – Está bien tener miedo.

– Pero no lo tengo…

– Solo digo… Acabas de salir de una operación y antes de eso estuviste todavía presente en la misión, caminando con esa herida en tu cuerpo, es normal que no quieras tener que levantarte. No hay apuros por eso, vamos a tomarlo con calma, ¿sí?

– Debería estar allá, escuchando el interrogatorio en lugar de estar aquí – Ella gruñó.

Frunció el ceño levemente – ¿Por qué le pediste a Octavia hacerse cargo del interrogatorio?

– ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – Alzó una ceja con calma – Ella detuvo a Douglas, merece ser quién haga el interrogatorio

– Solo espero que no lo uses como excusa para sacar a Kane.

– Sé lo que hago – Ella dijo con calma – Octavia tiene que hacer el interrogatorio. Ella capturo a Douglas, lo merece y se lo gano. Es la única persona que hará que él hable, lo sé

– ¿Cómo sabías que no estaba hablando? – Ella preguntó con sorpresa.

– Me lo imagine – Se encogió de hombros – Olvidas que he hecho esto durante mucho tiempo y sé de ante mano cuando no van a cooperar

– Está bien. Cambiando a un tema más personal, te quedarás aquí esta noche, no te preocupes por nada ya que hay enfermeras que tienen los turnos nocturnos. Me asegurare que puedan ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

– Esto es vergonzoso, ¿cómo eso es un tema personal?

– Debido a que me llevaré a Madi conmigo – Abby dijo con calma – Si mañana no puedes levantarte aun tendrás que quedarte una noche más y durante todo el tiempo en que no puedas ir a tu casa, yo cuidaré de ella

– Gracias.

– Bien, ahora, Jackson vendrá en un rato para mover la cama hacia una zona más tranquila. Ahí estarás cómoda y no habrá bullicio de los agentes. Descansa mientras, ¿sí?

Ella asintió a regañadientes mientras resoplaba pesadamente. Abby rió suavemente mientras se ponía en pie.

– Mi consejo, como tu médico es que descanses…

– ¿Y como mi madre?

– Que renuncies y busques un empleo menos peligroso.

– ¿Es un chiste? Porque no me hace gracia.

Abby se encogió de hombros sonriendo hacia la muchacha – Solo es un decir.

* * *

– ¿Esperas que te crea esa historia que has inventado? – Octavia alzó una ceja mirando hacia Douglas con una sonrisa burlona.

– No miento – Él dio un golpe en la mesa – ¡Es cierto!

Ella masajeo sus sienes mientras miraba hacia el hombre frente a ella.

– Te digo la verdad…

– No lo sé, me parece… falso…

– Es cierto, ¿por qué mentiría? Ya me tienes esposado y sin importar lo que diga iré a prisión. No tengo nada que perder.

Ella resopló mientras salía de la sala de interrogatorio con Douglas gritándole desde la mesa donde estaba esposado. Diciendo una y otra vez que su historia era completamente cierta.

Al salir se encontró con el resto de su equipo de pie junto a la ventana mirándola con calma, ella se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared.

– ¿Qué piensan de esto?

– No creo que este mintiendo – Monty dijo con calma – A menudo los proxenetas suelen ser anónimos para que en caso de que atrapen a los traficantes ellos puedan escapar sin que nadie lo sepa

– Jackson analizó la droga en el sistema de ellos y descubrió que sus compuestos eran los mismos que los la Droga X, es decir, que quien sea el proxeneta de Douglas…

– Está ligado a Alie – Bellamy terminó por Raven, quien asintió con la cabeza.

– No es coincidencia que nuestros radares encontraran la fuente de radiación. Si Alie está detrás de esto, ella quería que lo supiéramos y detuviéramos a Douglas. Sabía que la única manera de hacernos ir allá, sin saber qué ella estaba detrás de todo.

– Alie está intentando eliminar la corrupción que hay y los pecados de las personas – Octavia señaló a Raven sacudiendo la cabeza – pero no suele mandar una carta anónima a la estación de policía, ella es más de actuar por su cuenta. De cierto modo esto no me parece normal. Además, ¿por qué enviarnos ahí?

– Alie creó la droga X o al menos tiene algo que ver con ella – Monty asintió – No tiene sentido que nos envié a arrestar a un traficante de una droga que ella creó y provee

– Tal vez hay otra razón por la cual quería que atrapáramos a Douglas – Bellamy sugirió. – Una mancha negra más grande que esta

– No hay ninguna – Raven sacudió la cabeza – De regreso Becca y yo estuvimos buscando información de Douglas, algo que nos dijera para qué tenía sustancia radioactiva, pero no encontramos nada. Tenía un expediente limpio tanto con su primer nombre como con su segundo, luego de cambiárselo

Octavia apoyó las manos en las caderas – Algo no tiene sentido.

– El lado bueno es que tenemos a Douglas aquí y él puede decirnos cuál es el fin de la Droga X – Monty sonrió

– Yo se lo pregunte – La pelinegra dijo con calma – Cantó como un canario, pero no sé si será verdad

– Debió ser antes de que llegáramos – Bellamy dijo con calma.

– ¿Qué dijo? – Raven preguntó.

– Se llama _Delicius,_ es un nombre clave aparentemente para que los alumnos pudieran pedirla sin llamar la atención – Octavia comenzó a explicar – Él dijo que la droga era altamente adicta y basta con probarla una sola vez para que el consumidor sienta que no puede vivir sin ella. Por lo visto, él solo transportaba las Delicius, podía quedarse el dinero para financiar su proyecto, pero a cambio los alumnos a los que se las vendían tenían que mantenerlo en secreto. El caso es que como es tan poderosa, ellos están desesperados por obtenerla y harían lo que fuera necesario para tenerlas. Douglas dijo que su proxeneta le envió un correo advirtiéndole sobre nuestra visita y una caja llena de Delicius

– Roddy, uno de los guardias de seguridad, dijo que necesitaban atacarnos para seguir viviendo – Bellamy torció los labios pensando – Douglas los sobornó con Delicius para poder tener un respaldo que lo ayudará a escapar

– Les dio un adelanto – Monty señalo – Es por eso que algunos estaban drogados cuando los vimos. Probablemente debían tomarlas después, pero lo hicieron antes

– Debe ser demasiado adictiva – Raven miro a los demás – Estamos tratando con una droga experimental, una que no tenemos conocimiento y es peligrosa. Alie la creo, eso está claro para todos, pero lo que no está claro es por qué la creó

– Debe tener un fin. Alie quiere eliminar los pecados y a los pecadores. Todos aquellos que contaminan nuestro mundo y una gran parte de ellos son drogadictos. Cada día el porcentaje de ventas de drogas aumenta – Monty comenzó a explicar – No tiene sentido que ella entregue drogas si está tratando de eliminar a los drogadictos

– ¿Y si la droga no es lo que parece? – Octavia preguntó – Por lo visto ya asumimos que Douglas dice la verdad, por lo tanto veámoslo de este modo. Él nos dijo la verdad _desde su punto de vista_

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Él cree que un anónimo lo ayudaba con su proyecto, por eso dice ser inocente, simplemente estaba financiando su proyecto. Alguien te entrega drogas, te dice que te quedes con el dinero de las ventas. Eso es lo que él vio. Luego, nosotros aparecemos, intentamos robar su proyecto, descubrimos las drogas y todo se le viene abajo. Sabemos que Alie las creo, sabemos lo que Alie quiere hacer, pero no sabemos por qué nos ayudaría a llegar a las drogas. Ahí es donde las drogas no son lo que parecen. ¿Qué tal si en realidad tenían otro fin?

– Experimentales – Raven asintió a la muchacha – Entiendo tu punto de vista. Alie creo las drogas con otro fin, pero el resultado es el que tenemos actualmente, es por es por eso que intentó deshacerse de ellas. Cuando probo las drogas en sus sujetos de prueba seguramente se volvieron adictos a la gran potencia que tienen y para librarse de eso decidió expandirla

– Esa es la teoría más conspiratoria que has inventado, Raven.

– Lo sé, es una locura, pero no descararé la idea de Octavia.

– Tal vez las drogas son armas – Monty sugirió – para matar a los drogadictos

– Más teorías conspiratorias – Bellamy repitió mientras suspiraba – Dejando de lado las drogas, ¿qué pasa con la radiación?

– Es una esfera radioactiva – Octavia explicó – Él estaba intentando crear una especie de cura para enfermedades, dijo que su receta era poderosa, tanto como para eliminar el cáncer. Empezó a hablar con ese tono que usa Raven cada vez que explica algo, sí, ese mismo que hace que me arrepienta de hacerle preguntas. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

Raven rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Entonces, no encontramos nada en sus archivos, pero debemos confiar en su palabra y en qué intentaba crear una poderosa cura contra el cáncer... No lo creo. Es posible que quizá con los compuestos correctos, podría haber hecho que la fuente radioactiva pudiera eliminar las células cancerígenas sin dañar al paciente, incluso podría haber fortalecido el corazón, pero es peligroso y tomaría siglos hacerlo. Un solo error podría conseguir mutaciones geneticas: gente con tres brazos, una oreja en el pecho, deformaciones en el cuerpo y lo más importante de todo: muerte dolorosa. No le creo ni por un segundo.

– No puede ser posible – Bellamy gruñó – ¿Alguna víctima?

– Gracias a dios llegamos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de probarlo en alguien – Ella sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

– Suponiendo que esta pudiera ser la causa de la Delicius, ¿vale? Si Alie realmente financió el proyecto, quiero decir, estamos hablando de una cura para grandes enfermedades, ¿por qué le dio las Delicius? – Raven preguntó – Podría haber encontrado otra forma de financiar el proyecto, ¿no?

– Eso es – Monty chasqueó los dedos haciendo que lo miraran – Esa es la razón por la que Alie se arriesgó a que supiéramos lo de las Delicius. Ella sabía el peligro al que expondría a las personas y quería detenerlo, hizo que nosotros nos encargáramos. Ella no financio su proyecto.

– Seguimos sin respuestas, Monty – Octavia sacudió la cabeza – La pregunta es por qué. Alie quería que lo detuviéramos, eso está claro. Nos dijo arriesgándose a que nosotros finalmente descubriéramos qué era su droga, salvamos algunas vidas, intentamos no matar a los jovenes. Sí, sí, lo usual... ¿Por qué creó la Delicius? ¿Qué tiene de especial esta droga?

– Eso es lo que debemos averiguar – Bellamy dijo con seriedad – Ahora mismo, todas estas teorías no son nada más que eso: teorías. Tenemos que descubrir el por qué de todo. Una cosa es segura, sabemos qué es la droga y sus efectos sobre las personas, ahora debemos descubrir qué intentaba hacer o crear Alie con esta peligrosa arma

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro capítulo, yaaay... Vemos un poco más de la trama con Alie, la droga X y poco más... Interesante. Curioso.

Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que nos veamos el próximo viernes con más del capitulo.

 **Dejen reviews.**  
 **Se despide Lira12.**


	25. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _25  
¿Para qué están los amigos?_

Clarke resopló mientras recogía los cables tirados en el suelo, mentalmente regañando a la menor que vivía con ella. Todos los días era exactamente lo mismo. Ella no era desordenada, ¿dónde aprendió Madi a serlo? ¿Influencia de Octavia, Raven, Bellamy? Monty era ordenado, no venía desde ahí. Esos tres… tenía unas ganas de golpearlos cada vez que la chica aprendía algo negativo de ellos.

Se apoyó contra el sofá mientras torcía los labios. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y observó su pantalla con una expresión dura en su rostro, molesta y enojada. Apretó los dientes enojada y cuando parecía que iba a lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, un ruido se hizo paso a través del silencio que había en su casa.

Alguien golpeó su puerta y Clarke alzó una ceja al ver que en el reloj de la pared marcaban las once de la noche. Realmente no estaba segura de quien podría estar del otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Octavia? – Parpadeó confundida al verla frente a su puerta, sostenía una bolsa en sus manos y se veía pesada.

– ¿Tienes tiempo? – Alzó la bolsa – Traje algo para beber

– ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? – Preguntó haciéndose a un lado para entrar.

– Quiero hablar.

– ¿Hablar? – Parpadeó inclinando la cabeza.

– Veo que estás mejor.

– Dos días en cama y ya puedo volver al trabajo – Clarke se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Lo cierto es que le pusieron color, solo fue un rasguño. Fue como una bala entrando y saliendo del cuerpo, apenas lo sentí

– Ni siquiera te podías mover – Octavia comenzó a caminar a través de la casa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero. Clarke la miró con curiosidad, sobre todo cuando la chica se detuvo de pie junto a la puerta – ¿Vienes?

Puso cerrojo en la puerta y luego la siguió hacia la puerta de la salida.

– Oh wow, aun tienes ese juego – Dijo con sorpresa mientras miraba hacia el único juego en el patio. Era un columpio doble, dos columpios a decir verdad, con los asientos de color rojos de plástico.

– Mi madre y Kane se lo regalo a Madi cuando cumplió ocho años – Clarke se encogió de hombros sonriendo – Y Kane y Bellamy lo armaron juntos, a ella le gusta

– Funciona para pensar, ¿no?

– Sí, eso también – Murmuró Clarke sonriendo mientras se sentaba en uno de los dos columpios junto a Octavia – Entonces, ¿me dirás a qué viniste?

– Estaba aburrida en casa – Octavia dijo con calma mientras miraba hacia arriba – ¿Madi está durmiendo?

– No, está en casa con mi madre – Sacudió la cabeza – Octavia, dime qué está pasando

La muchacha se rió.

* * *

Sentado en su oficina, Kane observaba la pila de informes que tenía sobre su escritorio, no informes de todo el DPA, al contrario, solo eran los informes que guardaban relación con Alie. Era una pila enorme del trabajo de los últimos meses en los cuales no habían tenido descanso tratando de detener todos los intentos de Alie por salvar el mundo a su manera. Informes desde la droga, hasta todos los rehenes que habían sido rescatados. El Arca había dado la orden de que un equipo especial se haría cargo de investigar a los cien rehenes del centro en el incidente de hace unos meses atrás.

Cada día había más problemas en relación a Alie y ya no estaba seguro de cómo solventarlo antes de que sucedieran. A esto tenía que sumarle también los problemas que tenía con el equipo de Skaikru. Esos pequeños problemas que lo ponían entre la espada y la pared…

Resopló pesadamente mientras dejaba caer uno de los informes a un lado de la mesa y luego recogía otro para seguir leyendo lo que habían escrito los jóvenes.

Iba a tener una semana muy tediosa leyendo esos informes.

Por un breve momento su mirada se desvió hacia su computadora observando con dolor reflejante en sus ojos aquel segundo aviso que le habían enviado. El estómago se le revolvía solo de pensar en aquel correo. Un agujero negro se abría bajo sus pies y él caía hacia un abismo sin final.

Si aquella semana tediosa no lo mataba, hacer lo que indicaba aquel correo lo haría. De eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

* * *

Lo que más le gustaba a Octavia era la noche, no estaba segura de por qué, pero siempre le había gustado esa sensación cálida que solo podía obtenerse bajo la suave helada que provenía de una delicada brisa nocturna. Recordaba la primera vez que había pasado la noche fuera de su casa. Tenía cinco años y su hermano y ella habían salido de acampada a la playa con su madre. Fue la primera vez en su vida que vio las estrellas en el firmamento, brillando como mil linternas preciosas que iluminaban un bello sendero. Ella no podía negar que dormir bajo esas estrellas tenía un atractivo que ningún otro tenía. No había nada en la tierra que se comparara a la sensación de paz que conllevaba estar bajo el cielo nocturno.

Siempre se había sentido así, pese a que cuando su madre murió también lo hicieron las acampadas. Una pena, porque le encantaba el aroma marino desplegándose por toda la playa.

Ahora, ahí sentada en un viejo columpio de una niña de doce años, meciéndose lentamente y no tanto, de adelante hacia atrás, apenas moviendo las piernas, y mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, esos sentimientos que tenía de cuando era una niña volvían a ella trayéndole nuevamente la paz que perdía a veces.

Miro la botella de cerveza que tenía en sus manos, bebida hasta la mitad, sostenida del cuello y con un agarre vago, la muchacha se fijó en su acompañante que se encontraba simplemente admirando hacia el segundo piso de la casa la más estática y apagada imagen de todas. Apenas bebiendo de la botella que le había entregado.

– Debí venir antes, tenía planeado hacerlo hace un mes atrás, pero la situación nunca se dio.

– Yo realmente no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

Octavia se rió. Ambas hablaban en un tono tan bajo que el susurro, en la oscuridad de la noche, se escuchaba bastante fuerte.

– Quería agradecerte.

– ¿Por qué? No he salvado tu vida últimamente – Ella bufó – La de nadie, a decir verdad

– Oh, Clarkie está tan acostumbrada a ser reconocida por salvar vidas que últimamente no siente el reconocimiento que merece – Se burló Octavia.

– No me llame así de nuevo – Ella suspiró – Y no lo hago por reconocimiento. Simplemente…

– Te molesta que al salvar vidas perdamos otras, ¿cierto?

– Sí – Volvió a suspirar – De todos modos, ¿de qué hablabas exactamente?

– Oh, de eso exactamente – Octavia echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo nuevamente – Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste

– De nuevo, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

– De Bellamy – Ella dijo con calma – Hace un mes cuando fue a ver Randall Vince

– Creo que se llamaba Vince Randall – Clarke frunció el ceño.

– Es igual – Se encogió de hombros – Estuviste a su lado y cuando él quería alejarse del mundo me llamaste para contarme. No cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Normalmente las parejas suelen arreglar los problemas por si mismos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué me llamaste?

Clarke guardó silencio un momento y para Octavia fue difícil saber qué pensaba la muchacha. Siempre era difícil entender su mente, sobre todo si lo intentabas. Octavia siempre sentía que la única ocasión en la que era capaz de comprender los pensamientos de Clarke era durante una misión, sobre todo cuando estaban juntas durante la operación, como cuando anticipaba sus órdenes o como cuando con una sola mirada Octavia sabía o que estaba por hacer. En momentos como estos, cuando estaban simplemente pensando o conversando, era difícil comprender lo que había en esa cabeza rubia. Era como si una barrera que no existía durante las misiones le impidiera el paso a los pensamientos de su amiga.

– Era un problema familiar, ¿no? Él quería espacio y tú odiabas a tu madre – Ella respondió finalmente bebiendo un trago de la botella y luego se lamió los labios antes de proseguir – Lo único que pensé era que ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro y no una novia entrometida

Ella sonrió – ¿Te consideras ese tipo de novia?

– Quiero pensar que no – Ella se rió suavemente – Me gusta estar ahí para Bellamy, pero sé cuáles son los límites

– Problema familiar, ¿eh?

– Eres de mi familia, Octavia – Ella murmuró mirándola brevemente antes de beber nuevamente de la botella.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Entonces qué?

– Si era un problema familiar y somos familias, ¿por qué no te inmiscuiste en eso?

Clarke resopló bebiendo un trago más largo – ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

– Es lo que estoy pidiendo.

– No quería que dos hermanos estuvieran separados en un momento crítico. Él acababa de enterarse de que su madre no se suicidó ni tampoco muro por colisión, sino que la mataron. Lo habían planeado, fue premeditado – Ella dijo con cierto malestar en su voz – y su hermana creía firmemente que su madre se había suicidado y los había abandonado. Lo que pensé fue que quería estar ahí para él, realmente quería, pero no era mi lugar sino que era el lugar de su hermana para apoyarse entre sí y resolver los conflictos que tenían en sí mismos

Octavia hizo una mueca en su rostro sintiéndose completamente obnubilada. Sin decir nada durante un buen rato se terminó lo que había en su botella de cerveza y luego la dejó a un lado para poder recoger otra del paquete.

– ¿Es lo único que querías hacer?

– A veces creía que estaba loco si pensaba que mamá no nos había abandonado – Bajó la mirada levemente – No la he ido a ver desde hace años… ni siquiera encuentro las fuerzas para hacerlo

– Lo harás, eventualmente – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Lincoln me ayudó, ya sabes, a buscar información. Cuando Bellamy comenzó a obsesionarse, le pedí ayuda a él y de alguna manera logró encontrar unos archivos en donde decía que se había suicidado. Pensé que cuando se lo dijera, se le iba a partir el corazón, caería en negación así que decidí no decirle. Esperaba que su búsqueda lo llevara a una encrucijada que no supiera comprender, pero luego descubrió esto y admito que tenía esperanzas de que fuera mentira, ¿sabes? Pero luego Kane dio esa mirada y supe que era verdad.

Clarke guardó silencio – No sé por qué lo ocultó, pero sí sé que habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

– ¿En serio? – Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

– Bueno, dependiendo de la situación – Cerró los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, recibiendo la brisa suave en su rostro – Probablemente lo habría ocultado hasta saber que eran responsables y maduros como para no arremeter contra todo el mundo al enterarse de la verdad. La cosa es, que Kane no lo hizo por eso, sino para ocultar el hecho de que los cinco estábamos conectados con Alie de alguna forma. Lo qué no entiendo es por qué es tan importante que no lo supiéramos, por qué molestarse – Abrió los ojos mirando las estrellas – en ocultarlo por tantos años

Octavia alzó la botella de sus manos y bebió un largo trago mirando a la muchacha con curiosidad.

– Me gustaría ir con ustedes.

– ¿Eh?

– A acampar – Dijo suavemente encogiéndose de hombros con aires despreocupados – Madi mencionó que era divertido, supongo que me gustaría ir también. A menos, claro, que no quieras que vaya

– Acampar es algo que siempre hemos hecho con Madi – Ella se encogió de hombros con calma y despreocupada – Realmente no me importa quien vaya y quién no. Si quieres ir puedes, no me molesta y a ella tampoco lo hará

La pelinegra soltó una fuerte carcajada causando que la muchacha la mirara confundida. Sacudió la cabeza y luego volteó a mirar el techo.

– Tal vez vaya…

Clarke alzó una ceja sonriendo extrañada ante la muchacha, Octavia solo le devolvió la sonrisa bebiendo de su botella. Hubo un largo silencio en el cual cada una de ellas se encontraba metida en sus propios pensamientos ignorando los de la otra o ya para el caso su presencia.

Esa noche tranquila no estaba destinada a ser turbulenta, para nada, y de alguna manera ella tenía que mantener la calma para evitar que eso sucediera.

– Solo quería darte las gracias por estar ahí para ambos – Ella murmuró sin mirarla – sobre todo para él. Por enfrentar a Kane y pedirle respuestas. Por todo

– Somos una familia – Clarke volvió a mencionar – Todos. Skaikru. Mi madre. Incluso Kane. Lo que hacen las familias es estar ahí para cada uno de los miembros.

– No hablemos de Kane ahora.

– Sí, mejor – Se rió suavemente Clarke haciendo una mueca al beber lo que le quedaba en la botella – ¿Dónde compraste esto?

– De camino aquí, era la única que tenían – Se encogió de hombros – He probado mejores

– Cerveza barata – Se rió Clarke.

– Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar – Octavia murmuró de pronto mirando hacia la muchacha con seriedad – Una parte de mí quiere decirte gracias, pero la otra quiere abofetearte y decirte que no tienes derecho a hacer lo que hiciste

Clarke torció los labios pensando. Cerró los ojos y luego habló – Recibí un fierro en el vientre, casi me perfora el hígado, ¿crees que puedes dejar de lado la bofetada?

Octavia rió suavemente antes de mirar a la muchacha – ¿Por qué le ofreciste un puesto a Lincoln en Skaikru? – Su tono era suave, no acusatorio ni rencoroso, ni siquiera curioso. Solo calmado y suave – Él fue promovido a Trikru, ¿por qué ahora y no antes?

Clarke se encogió de hombros – Egoísmo, tal vez. Vi lo que Alie quería, anticipe sus movimientos y me di cuenta de que si vamos a sobrevivir a ella se necesita un hombro para llorar. Todos hemos pasado por mucha mierda estas últimas semanas y me he dado cuenta, al tener a Bellamy cerca, que no hay mayor apoyo que el de una pareja. En buenas y malas. Los amigos también, no lo niego, pero se consigue un apoyo más íntimo con alguien que amas.

Octavia no respondió. Miro a la muchacha con curiosidad y luego habló – ¿Lo habrías hecho por los demás?

– Lo haría por cualquiera. Seguimos siendo cinco en Skaikru, pero lo quieras admitir o no, Skaikru no son cinco personas, son más. Contamos con la ayuda de muchas personas dentro del DPA, Harper, Finn, mi madre, Becca, los demás agentes. Todos ellos siempre están dispuestos a ayudarnos, querer estar ahí por nosotros porque saben que un trabajo grande se hace en grande. Cuando te vi con Lincoln en el centro hace meses, los dos salvando vidas codo con codo, protegiéndose entre ustedes, me di cuenta de que eso no habría sucedido si uno de nosotros hubiera estado ahí contigo – Clarke sonrió mirando la botella en sus manos. Una sonrisa pequeña y nostálgica – No lo pensé, realmente, solo lo dije. Lo vi cuando estaba camino a buscar a alguien y mientras hablábamos, él me contaba lo que había sucedido, lo que sucedería con las personas, no se encontraba herido, al menos no de gravedad, y sin querer lo dije. No quise retractarme, porque en el momento en que la oferta salió de mi boca se sintió correcto. Tal vez Skaikru no deban ser cinco personas, tal vez deban ser más, pero sé también que los cinco trabajamos juntos mejor que un equipo de veinte

Ella asintió levemente – Él no va a aceptar la oferta.

– Lo sé – Dijo con calma bebiendo de la botella – Lo vi en sus ojos cuando se lo ofrecí. Le dije que la oferta estaba en pie, pero sabía que jamás la aceptaría

– Hablamos de eso. Él me preguntó si habías integrado a alguien más en el equipo y cuando le pregunté el por qué de esto, me lo contó todo. Sé que si la oferta hubiera sido antes de que lo promovieran a Trikru él habría aceptado, pero es demasiado leal ahora como para abandonar Phoenix, además se lo ha ganado.

– No tengo dudas de eso.

Octavia asintió mientras miraba la botella en sus manos y luego a la muchacha – ¿Qué haremos ahora con Alie?

– Tenemos la droga, sabemos para qué sirve, qué provoca – Ella se encogió de hombros – Ahora solo hay que descubrir para qué la necesitó ella

– Sabemos en donde fue creada.

– No me lo recuerdes – Clarke gruñó cerrando los ojos.

Octavia recordaba que muchas semanas atrás, Raven había encontrado un laboratorio abandonado el cual todavía continuaba con energía, como si alguien lo hubiera estado utilizando cada cierto tiempo. Para asegurarse de que era lo que ellos buscaban en cuanto a la Delicius, que en ese momento era la Droga X –una droga sin nombre y sin un análisis completo porque era imposible determinar todas las sustancias que se habían usado en ella– enviaron a un equipo de investigación hacia el laboratorio. Ellos estaban esperando desde fuera, junto con Raven, listos para entrar cuando el laboratorio explotó antes de que pudieran dar un paso enfrente. Diez hombres murieron en el local y seis estaban heridos. Jamás pudieron encontrar respuestas de lo que buscaban, hasta ahora…

– Bellamy fue a la academia hoy – Ella murmuró suavemente – Me dijo las cosas estaban mejorando. Los profesores se han ganado una gran confianza de parte de los de primer año, porque supieron protegerlos y actuar de inmediato, algos han dimitido y otros están pensándolo…

– Madi me lo contó – Murmuró Clarke – dijo que su clase creció en una gran baja de alumnos que iba a más allá de lo que se especuló a principios de año. La mayor parte de los alumnos, la mitad, había dimitido durante el primer mes, lo que era normal, pero gran parte de los alumnos que quedaban estaban dudando de si seguir adelante o no

– Normalmente no me gustan los niños, pero me gustaría pode ayudarlos…

– Lo sé.

– ¿Hay algo que no sepas?

Clarke la miró con una sonrisa burlona – El arte de la guerra…

Octavia se rió mirando hacia el cielo nuevamente. Adorando la noche que se cernía sobre ellas.

– Muchos de nuestros aliados están muriendo a causa de Alie – Ella murmuró bajando la mirada hacia la muchacha que estaba a su lado – Tenemos que hacer algo para impedir más bajas

– Tengo a Raven y a Becca trabajando en Alie – Ella murmuró suavemente – Están usando la tecnología de RITA para ver si pueden encontrarla. No estoy segura de cómo… muchas cosas técnicas que rompían mi cabeza… pero en base, una vez que la encuentren vamos a por ella

– ¿Imprudentemente?

– No sé de qué otra manera más lo podemos ahcer – Sonrió Clarke – Solo desearía saber qué está tramando. Drogas, radiación. No hay misiles. No hay bombas.

– Un golpe de estado – Octavia se encogió de hombros – Por lo que he visto, eso es lo que parece que hace

– Sí, pensé lo mismo, pero creo que hay algo que no estamos viendo y de cierto modo es tan… obvio… – Frunció el ceño levemente – Quiere salvar a la ciudad y sus métodos solo la están llevando por un mal camino, lo entiendo y lo puedo ver, pero no entiendo a qué se debe tanta… imprudencia…

– ¿Ahora ella es la imprudente?

– Hay algo raro en sus movimientos. La forma en como elije a las personas que va a atacar, la forma en cómo quiere atacar… – Ella murmuró con una mueca – No sé lo que es, pero siento que está en mi cara y no lo veo

Torció los labios mientras se bebía la mitad de la botella de un gran golpe, dejó caer la botella al suelo y luego se balanceo nuevamente. Su garganta estaba ardiendo por el licor, quemando de una manera que resultaba peligrosa y a la vez emocionante. Casi deseaba tomar otra botella y abrirla para seguir bebiendo. Pero esa no era una noche de borrachera, tampoco de diversión, solo era una noche que no debía salirse de control y no debía volverse turbulenta. Ella lo sabía y tenía que seguir con eso en mente.

– Está jugando contigo, Clarke – Octavia murmuró – del mismo modo que tú estás jugando con nosotros y sigues jugando su juego… te va a llevar a la locura…

– No lo sé…

– Porque no lo ves, pero los demás sí – Ella murmuró calmada – Cada vez estás más cerca. Tienes el noventa por ciento de tu mente en buscar a Alie y el otro diez en Madi. ¿Te das cuenta no?

– De lo que me doy cuenta es de que no necesito una conferencia sobre esto – Ella murmuró con calma – Si seguimos teniendo baja, me temo que habrá que llegar a los extremos

– ¿Quieres decir…?

– Trikru y Azgeda – Murmuró suavemente sin mirarla – No quiero llegar a esos extremos, pero en el pasado, cuando se intentó detener a Alie por primera vez, se tuvo que utilizar todos los recursos posibles y así pudieron detenerla…

– No llegaremos a esos extremos – Octavia dijo con firmeza – Tanto como si lo quieres o no, tienes a un grupo al que le pesa más el orgullo que admitir que no pueden resolver los problemas solos

– Eso lo sé – Ella murmuró – Sin embargo, si Trikru y Azgeda ayudan a la causa, no es mi decisión. Seguimos teniendo más y más fallas, no hemos podido detenerla y mientras más problemas tengamos, más razones encontrará el Arca para traer a los demás equipos a la misión de detener a Alie

– Pero Alie no es un problema tan grande de momento. Sus terrenos no se han expandido fuera de Polis

– Aun – Ella murmuró – Pero en el momento en que lo hagan…

– No sucederá. Sus terrenos no se expandirán y la vamos a detener a tiempo. Luego voy a matar a Kane, ¿me detendrás?

– Irás a prisión – Clarke hizo una mueca – Si quieres ir a prisión no te detendré, pero si lo haces porque no piensas con claridad, por supuesto que te detendré

Octavia se rió mientras la miraba con curiosidad – Eres una buena madre, Clarke. No lo arruines con tu trabajo.

– Lo mismo te digo – Ella respondió automáticamente sin mirarla – No arruines tu vida por alguien que no lo vale. No importa que tan enojada estás

Octavia asintió luego se balanceo hacia adelante y atrás en el columpio, nuevamente mirando hacia el cielo y sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna en su rostro. La noche era tranquila y no turbulenta, así es como debía ser.

Pacifica.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, un capítulo tranquilo y calmado, sin problemas... porque los problemas están por venir, yaay!

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	26. Caída sin final

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _26  
Caída sin final_

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su salón de clases mientras observaba a los pocos alumnos que había dentro. Aun faltaban cinco minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran y sin contar con las bajas que habían tenido, lo cierto es que no eran muchos los alumnos que aún no estaban presentes, pero lo que llamaba más su atención era la falta de su profesor dentro del aula. Normalmente el profesor Pike siempre llegaba antes que los demás, estaba diez minutos antes de clases por tanto cuando era la hora, la puerta se cerraba y los que quedaban fuera debían quedarse ahí hasta media hora después cuando él decidiera que podían entrar y evidentemente entregándoles un castigo.

Había escuchado por parte de sus compañeros qué clase de castigo les había impuesto Pike. En su mayoría eran casi una tortura, correr cierto tiempo sin descansar, flexiones, tareas extras, otros eran limpiar el salón. No eran graves como él lo hizo ver, pero por lo que Madi sabía, Charles Pike simplemente estaba conteniéndose para cuando alguien cometiera un gran error que hiciera que nadie quisiera imitarlo en la vida.

Camino hacia su asiento en silencio y dejó caer su mochila en la mesa, luego observó la ventana, el paisaje de la ciudad y una mueca cruzó sus labios imaginándose a Clarke saliendo de la casa cuando debía estar en cama, lista para patear de trasero de todos los chicos malos de la ciudad.

– Es la primera vez que el profesor llegará después que nosotros – Ella se fijó en su compañera sentada con un libro en sus manos, sin mirarla a ella.

– Supongo que siguen tratando con el tema de lo ocurrido hace unos días – Ella murmuró preocupada.

– ¿Cómo es está tu madre?

– ¿Mi madre? – Se encogió un poco con una mueca. Después de aquel incidente, ella no tenía ni que preguntarle a Gaia cómo sabía que Clarke era su madre, era cosa de hacer la conexión después de lo que sucedió en la academia hacia dos días atrás – Ella está bien. Mi abuela dice que es demasiado terca como para quedarse en cama así que hoy asistirá al trabajo

– Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero qué no le sangraba el estómago a mares.

– Lo dije una vez, es terca. Cuando la gente sale de una cirugía, descansa; ella hace lo contrario – Ella suspiró sentándose – ¿Dónde está Ethan?

– Hace un momento estaba aquí.

Madi sonrió al verlo entrar en el salón con una lata de bebida en sus manos. El muchacho se les acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y señalando su lata de bebida.

– No hay mejor manera para empezar la mañana como una buena bebida helada.

– Eso no es saludable – Gaia dijo con una mueca.

– Mi padre dice que la mejor manera de mantener despierto es con azúcar y nada tiene más azúcar como una gaseosa.

– Clarke bebé café… sin azúcar…

– Que asco – Él arrugó la nariz – Si ser adulto significa adorar lo amargo, paso de crecer

– Yo he dicho eso muchas veces – Coincidió ella. Gaia aguantó la risa.

El muchacho rodeó las mesas para sentarse detrás de Madi, ella se apoyó contra la pared para tener una vista tanto de él como de Gaia. La muchacha aun no levantaba la mirada del libro, lo que hizo que ella sintiera curiosidad por lo que estaba leyendo. Era sorprendente que Gaia tuviera todos sus sentidos alertas aun leyendo; ella no podría. Le costaba centrarse en más de una cosa a la vez.

– Tú eres Madi Griffin, ¿no?

La muchacha alzó la mirada confusa hacia el frente de su mesa donde una muchacha de cabellos negros largos se encontraba parada frente a ella. Vestía con una chaqueta negra con gorra que en el borde tenía chiporro. Pantalones oscuros, pero negros y botas. La muchacha se quitó la capucha observándola fijamente durante unos minutos sin decir nada. Detrás de ella había otras dos chicas, una muchacha rubia más baja que ella vistiendo con una camiseta de mangas largas que parecía abrigada, de color beige y unos pantalones negros. A su lado, una muchacha de cabellos castaños corto, vistiendo igual de abrigada con una parka de color celeste y unos pantalones largos. Traía un gorro con pompones cayendo de los lados y guantes.

– Ontari, llevamos casi tres meses de clases – Ella dijo con un tono calmado – Creo que sabes mi nombre sin necesidad de preguntarlo

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua – Tu madre es Clarke Griffin – Ella dijo con un tono duro – ¿cierto?

– No veo lo relevante – Ella dijo con cierto temor.

La muchacha miró a sus compañeros, pasando la mirada de Gaia aun metida en su libro y de Ethan atento a la conversación, como si esperara que hubiera una pelea o algo.

– Lo relevante es esto – Ella dijo con calma – Mi equipo tiene una baja en un miembro. Éramos cinco, ahora somos cuatro. Vine a invitarte a unirte

Ella alzó la ceja, finalmente Gaia soltó el libro mirando hacia la muchacha de cabellos negros.

– El profesor dijo que una vez que se armaran los grupos no se podían disolver o cambiar – Dijo con un tono calmado y suave. Madi se encogió nerviosa.

– También dijo que podía suceder cuando hubieran bajas, ¿no? – La muchacha de cabellos rubios sonrió.

– Excepto que los grupos se forman de tres a cinco – Ethan dijo antes de beber de su lata de bebida – Ella no se puede ir porque somos tres

Ontari miro a los dos jóvenes molesta antes de mirar nuevamente hacia ella – ¿Qué dices? Vienes con nosotros y uno de los nuestros pasa a tu equipo. Así solo sería un trueque.

– Uno que no está permitido – Recalcó Ethan – No le hagas caso, Madi

– Esto es por quién es su madre – Gaia dijo con el ceño fruncido – Estabas en nuestro grupo cuando encontramos a Clarke Griffin y nos sacó del lugar. Bien sabes que no podíamos salir solos y que gracias a ella lo logramos ya que derribo a bastantes oponentes incluso con una herida. Alguien que no ha dejado de hablar de Skaikru desde que entró a la academia evidentemente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener a la hija de su líder en su equipo. De esa manera, estar cerca de la agente Griffin, ¿no?

– Eso es retorcido – Ethan se rió.

– No les interesa lo que busco.

– Solo quieres salir de aquí con honores – Gaia siguió hablando – ¿verdad? Que te reconozcan y cuando te gradúes te ofrezcan un puesto dentro del equipo principal de la Arkadia

– Eso no va a suceder – Madi murmuró con timidez – Clarke no deja que nadie entre en el circulo

– Lo que va a suceder en cinco años no es de su incumbencia. Vine a hacer una oferta, no a ser juzgada por ustedes.

– Entonces es verdad – Ethan torció el gesto en una sonrisa – He escuchado de los oportunistas, pero esto no es lo que imagine

– ¿Qué dices, Madi? – La muchacha rubia inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

– Gracias, pero paso – Madi murmuró – Estoy bien donde estoy

– ¿Es una broma, verdad? – La muchacha frunció el ceño.

– Ya la oíste, Charlotte, está bien donde está – Sonrió Ethan.

– Cometes un error – Charlotte dijo con una mueca – Los grupos pequeños jamás logran nada

– No importa eso – Madi la miró con una mueca preocupada.

Ontari la miro con una mueca inexpresiva en su rostro, se dio la vuelta – Como quieras, pero mi oferta tiene fecha límite, ahora o nunca

– Nunca – Respondió con temor, pero seguridad a la vez – Gaia tiene razón, solo me quieres en tu equipo por quien es mi madre, pero el mismo profesor lo dijo el primer día, aquí no interesa de quienes somos hijos y francamente prefiero tener compañeros de equipo a los que no les importe quién es mi madre

Ontari la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego asintió con la cabeza, algo molesta probablemente indignada. Madi apretó los puños con cierto temor mientras la miraba preocupada. La muchacha alzó una ceja y luego se marchó sin decir nada. Tragó saliva dejando escapar un suspiro pesado poco antes de que el profesor entrara en el salón cerrando la puerta tras de él.

– Bien alumnos, tenemos un nuevo día por seguir – Él dijo mientras los miraba a todos. Apenas los saludo, todos estaban sentados ya en sus bancas esperando a que la aburrida lección de la historia del Arca terminara y pasar a algo más interesante.

– Vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos ayer – El profesor se sentó en la mesa – ¿Cómo lo dejamos ayer exactamente?

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Parecía que nadie estaba pendiente de lo que el profesor había contado la clase del día anterior y él no se veía de humor como para no recibir respuestas de los alumnos. Hablando por su cuenta, Madi no tenía ni idea de en donde se había quedado la historia ya que en algún momento del día su mente se había desconectado de la lección de historia.

– Tortura – Ethan murmuró causando que ella sonriera – tu nombre es Charles Pike

– ¿No quieren responder o no saben? – Él los miro mientras resoplaba – Bien entonces haremos esto de la manera difícil. Examen, diez preguntas sobre lo de ayer. Saquen una hoja y un lápiz

Hubo quejas por todo el salón y Pike simplemente los ignoró a todos. Madi gimió molesta.

– Y aquellos que no logren conseguir más de seis respuestas correctas se quedaran dos horas más después de las clases repasando toda la materia y respondiendo a tres cuestionarios – Se apresuró en decir.

– Oh dios… – Gimió ella.

– Esto es lo que sucede cuando nadie le responde a él – Gaia murmuró molesta.

– Tú no tienes problemas, te sabes la historia esa al derecho y al revés – Ethan se quejó.

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que otros (ustedes) se quedarán dos horas más y no podremos practicar la carrera de relevos como teníamos planeados.

– ¿Era hoy? – Madi volvió a gemir de mala gana.

– Quedamos de hacerlo hoy en el parque – Ethan se encogió de hombros – Si antes no teníamos una razón para ganar, ahora sí la tenemos y se llama Ontari Fish

La muchacha gruñó – No puedo creer que lo olvide – Torció los labios – Bueno, sí lo creo en realidad. Pasaron tantas cosas que creí que lo suspenderían

– Las clases siguieron como tal después del ataque, lo dudo – Gaia murmuró mientras miraba hacia el profesor – Ustedes dos, saquen más de seis o seis

– Menuda forma de iniciar el día – Ella masculló mientras comenzaba a escribir las preguntas cuando Charles las comenzó a decir.

* * *

Paso una mano por su rostro sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo en su monitor del computador en su oficina. Si antes tenían problemas, ahora eran peor y muy graves. Se recostó en su silla mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el laboratorio de Raven donde podía ver a cuatro jóvenes y a Becca hablar sobre algo. La ausencia de Raven se debía a que era su turno con Finn, el joven había estado trabajando duro para mantener los sentimientos de los agentes bajo control, lo cual casi se merecía un premio, sobre todo cuando se hablaba de aquellos que tendían a dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Gruñó pesadamente mientras frotaba sus ojos con una mano, pensando en lo que diría y en cómo lo haría. Necesitaba una prórroga, una segunda oportunidad, necesitaba demostrar que podían hacerlo… que ella podía hacerlo… todo que necesitaba era tiempo. Tiempo y nada más.

Pero tiempo era justo lo que no tenía.

Esta era su tercera llamada y ya no sabía que más hacer. Las misiones de Alie había estado yendo tanto bien como mal, avanzaban más de lo que alguien podría esperar, pero aun así seguían sin avanzar. Es decir, por un lado lograban detenerla, pero por el otro todavía no tenían nada concreto en cuanto a ella.

Se dirigió hacia el laboratorio para poder hablar con alguien en especial cuando se detuvo en la entrada. Las cosas se movían peligrosamente dentro, lo que causo que su llamada quedará en el olvido. Frunció el ceño viendo a Becca señalar los monitores mientras explicaba algo, la mirada salvaje de Clarke parecía la de un león a punto de atacar a su presa.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Él pidió saber.

– Tenemos a Alie – Clarke dijo vagamente mirando los monitores. Se encontraba de espaldas apoyada contra el pilar central y cruzada de brazos – Vamos allá

– Ese es el peor movimiento que puedes hacer – Becca dijo con seriedad – Puede ser una trampa

– Lo sé – Clarke dijo con seriedad – Tenderemos una emboscada. Octavia, quiero…

– Me haré cargo de la emboscada – Ella sonrió asintiendo – Llevaremos a varios agentes, ¿verdad?

– Todos los que podamos – Ella asintió antes de voltearse a Kane – Necesitamos tu permiso para tender la emboscada

– ¿Ahora me estás pidiendo permiso? – Él alzó una ceja confundido.

– Lo necesito si quiero llevarme al AEC – Ella dijo con calma, sin quitar los brazos de donde los tenía cruzados, mirándolo desafiante – Tienes que firmar para que ellos puedan ser parte de la misión

– ¿AEC? – Becca frunció el ceño levemente – Quieres decir los agentes de campo

– No cualquier agente de campo – Octavia sacudió la cabeza – Agentes especializados en campo abierto, en otras palabras, para emboscadas. Son una minoría dentro del AEC y para que ellos participen en las misiones debe haber un permiso del departamento ya que su presencia normalmente es para misiones grandes

Kane respiró hondo. Los agentes especializados en campo abiertos eran un recurso poco utilizado por el Departamento de Protección de la Arkadia. Ellos normalmente eran la clase de personas que tendían emboscadas bajo las mismas circunstancias que lo hacían los enemigos, es decir, si el enemigo tenía la tendencia a usar bombas; ellos también lo hacían. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales Skaikru no solía depender de ellos para las emboscadas, a Clarke nunca le había gustado la forma en la que ellos actuaban, ya que en la mayor parte de esto a ellos no les importaba lastimar tanto a aliados, como a enemigos como a civiles. Sus habilidades normalmente eran requeridas en otras áreas. Solo pensar en esos chicos como parte de la misión de atrapar a Alie le hacía sudar frío.

– ¿Vas a firmar o no?

– Clarke, creo que deberíamos pensarlo un poco – Bellamy le dijo con un tono suave.

– Llevarlos para arrestar a Alie es caer bajo, no hacemos eso – Monty intentó razonar – Es arriesgado

– No tenemos otra opción – Ella dijo automáticamente – Estoy cansada de Alie así que la quiero ahora. Becca, sigue trabajando en una forma para desactivarla y cuando Raven llegue ponla al tanto. Quiero que las dos consigan la forma de desactivarla o al menos de retenerla, quitarle toda la voluntad que tiene

– Aunque me gusta la idea de lo arriesgado y la adrenalina – Octavia alzó un dedo mirando a la muchacha – incluso yo pienso que es una locura. No deberías hacerlo

– Me estoy quedando sin opciones – Ella murmuró cansada – Además, ya sabemos donde está, terminemos esto ahora y sin problemas

– Clarke, siempre hay opciones – Él dijo suavemente – No hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir

– No me vengas con ese cuento – Ella lo miro con dureza – No eres quien para hablar

Kane pasó una mano por su rostro viendo el resultado de la presión en la muchacha. Él no quería presionarla de esa forma, pero todo lo que había ocultado, las mentiras y las omisiones (sobre todo aquello que aun se escondía en la sombras), la forma en como ella lo trataba, cada cosa que hacía, estaba resaltando cada vez más y mucho temía que lo que iba a perder no era una batalla sino a uno de sus mejores guerreros.

– ¿Habías venido para algo? – Becca preguntó intentando arrebatar la tensión del aire.

Él parpadeó mirando hacia Clarke – El Arca me envió un correo – Trago pesado – Dijeron que no habías enviado el informe de Becca de este mes

– Mira tú calendario, Kane – Ella dijo sin mirarlo y tecleando algo en su celular – Aun no es final de mes

– Ya lo sé, pero ellos quieren una actualización de cada 15 días, no 30 – Él frunció el ceño. Clarke no era del tipo que dejaba las cosas para después. La chica que tenía frente a él había quitado todo de su lista de prioridades y únicamente había dejado el nombre de Alie tallado o pintado, para que de esa forma nada más importara. Kane comenzaba a sentir temor por la muchacha y por lo que estaba haciendo. Nuevamente el correo que le habían enviado por tercera vez brillo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, un recuerdo y una alerta de algo que debía hacer y lo había estado aplazando desde hace un tiempo. Pero ese no era el momento de realizarlo.

Solo necesitaba tiempo.

Y esta misión podría ser lo que él necesitaba…

…solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, la tensión compartida, el enojo de la chica y la repentina falta de respeto con la que lo trataba, Kane seguía confiando en Clarke con los ojos cerrados. Al final del día, él sabía que ella se dejaría todo para conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

Bellamy empuño el rifle hacia el edificio en donde supuestamente se encontraba Alie. Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia el equipo del AC y luego volteó a mirar hacia Nathan Miller que se acercaba a él con seriedad en el rostro. Él le extendió la mano.

– Hemos asegurado todo el perímetro y evacuado todo el lugar a lo largo de diez cuadras – Él murmuró – Pusimos una barricada así que lo demás lo dejo en tus manos. Nos haremos cargo de proteger a las personas – Echó una mirada hacia el AC – ¿Es buena idea esto?

– No lo sé – Él murmuró preocupado – pero Clarke no escucha razones, incluso Octavia creyó que era una tontería

– ¿En serio? – Él se rió – Si Octavia lo piensa yo me preocuparía

– Todos lo estamos – Volteó a mirar hacia Clarke que se encontraba hablando con un muchacho rubio, suponía él que era el capitán del equipo aquel. Parecían estar hablando algo importante por la manera en que se miraban y una expresión arrogante crecía en el rostro del muchacho provocando que Bellamy quisiera golpearlo. Cuando Clarke terminó de hablar con él se alejó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Octavia, probablemente para darle instrucciones a seguir.

– Iré con los demás, gracias por el apoyo, Miller – Él dijo antes de alejarse. Miller le dio un asentimiento y luego se marchó de ahí para volver a donde se encontraba su equipo.

Camino hacia donde estaban las dos chicas y vio a Monty acercarse a ellos – Entraremos con diez agentes – Escuchó decir a Clarke – Catorce en total y cubriremos todas las salidas. Ascensor, escaleras de emergencia, ventanas si es necesario – Todos los demás estarán aquí para detener a Alie o a cualquiera de sus aliados

– Recibiremos instrucciones de la central – Bellamy dijo con calma – Becca y Raven estarán guiándonos en todo momento

– Octavia, ¿tienes el plan de emboscada?

– Sí, todo listo – La muchacha alzó los pulgares.

– Entonces a subir – Clarke dijo impaciente.

– Clarke – Él la llamó, sosteniéndola del brazo – ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

– No – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Solo quiero terminar esto pronto

Torció los labios preocupado. La chica apenas había vuelto al trabajo después de dos días de descanso… dos días que debían ser una semana, pero ella se había negado. Bellamy sentía que había algo que estaba ocultando, no estaba seguro de qué, pero lo sentía. Clarke no era una persona imprudente, por el contrario, consideraba todos los puntos negativos antes de actuar y hoy estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que siempre hacía.

Se dirigió hacia el edificio cargando su rifle siguiendo a Clarke. El edificio en donde se encontraban no era muy alto, cinco pisos como mínimo y una terraza, por lo que sabía, Alie se encontraba en la terraza aunque él no la había visto desde abajo lo sabía porque Raven se lo había dicho por el comunicador.

– Hoy se acaba todo, ¿verdad? – Monty le susurró.

– Ese es el plan de ella.

– ¿A qué precio? – Pidió saber él – Tú fuiste quien lo dijo, tiene que haber algo después a lo que podamos aferrarnos y ella definitivamente no va a tener nada a lo que aferrarse, al menos no llevándose a estos agentes

– También me preocupan ellos – Murmuró él viendo a Octavia dirigir a los agentes especiales que habían entrado con ellos – Pero no hay que olvidarnos de esto ahora, Alie está arriba y tenemos que detenerla de un modo u otro. Ese holograma con vida no nos va a ganar

– Definitivamente lo hará si vamos por este camino.

– ¡Muévanse! – Octavia grito y los agentes se movieron al escucharla. Bellamy vio a Clarke moverse hacia el ascensor con calma, a diferencia de los demás que corrían escaleras arriba. Monty y él la siguieron y vieron que presionó el último piso, lo que significaba que tendrían que cubrir un piso a pie.

Por lo que sabía habían aliados de Alie en cada piso por tanto en cuanto se abrieran las puertas del ascensor tendrían que encargarse de varios hombres.

Dentro del ascensor estuvieron los tres en silencio, Clarke miraba su teléfono con una expresión vacía en su rostro. Cuando estaban por llegar al piso lo guardo en su bolsillo y empuño la pistola con una sola mano.

– Subiré a buscar a Alie, ustedes quédense aquí limpiando el piso.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí, esperen a Octavia y luego suben – Ella dijo con seriedad – No se escapará

– Aun así…

– No se escapará – Repitió con un tono más duro.

Monty tragó saliva asintiendo nervioso. Bellamy, por su parte, hizo una mueca con el rostro. Alzó el rifle y posiciono con fuera los pies en el suelo, el tiempo se movió lento y cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron lo primero que hizo fue presionar el gatillo al mismo tiempo que del otro veía a tres hombres bloquearles la salida, los tres armados. Golpeó a varios hombres de Alie, vestidos de negro evidentemente, y armados hasta las trancas con escudos, chalecos antibalas y cascos.

Vio a Clarke correr hacia las escaleras tras liberarse de dos mujeres que se le acercaron y un hombre que intentó detenerla, él golpeó a varios más viendo como llegaban de la nada desde las escaleras. Venían en grupos grandes, seguramente el edificio estaba cargando con más de lo que podía soportar.

Él y Monty pelearon codo a codo quitándose a todos de encima y cuando se quedaron sin bala, los puños fueron la respuesta. No habían matado a nadie, pero los habían dejado inconscientes, eso era bueno, excepto por las tres personas que sí estaban muertas en el camino de la escalera. Al darse cuenta de que definitivamente Clarke estaba fuera de control todo lo que quería era correr hacia arriba y detenerla de hacer alguna estupidez, pero no podía encontrar el momento para hacerlo. Ya lo que sucedería arriba dependería de ella y de nadie más.

– ¡Bellamy cuidado!

Bajo la cabeza rápidamente sorprendido de que una silla se estrellara contra la pared. El piso en donde se encontraban no tenía muchos muebles, unas mesas y unas sillas, no más ni menos. Él empujó a algunos, recibió algunos empujo, pateó a otros y gruñó a todos los que estaban ahí impidiendo que pasaran.

Golpeó a alguien que intentaba atacar por detrás a Monty y ambos retrocedieron.

– Nunca se acaban – Él gruñó apretando los puños.

– Recoge las armas del suelo – Bellamy señaló – Tenemos que contenerlos. Octavia debe estar en los pisos de abajo con el mismo problema

– No es normal que hayan tantos.

– _Chicos, eso va a ser peor de lo que piensan_ – Raven dijo en su oído – _Básicamente hay todo un lote de aliados de Alie. El lugar entero era una trampa_

– Debimos anticiparlo – Monty dijo.

– _Yo se los advertí._ – Becca dijo molesta – _Estamos intentando encontrar una manera de hacer que se detengan. Tenemos los satélites encendidos y estamos viendo en vivo que está pasando a fuera_

– _Los del AC están prácticamente matando a todo lo que se encuentran afuera._

– ¿Cómo llegan a este piso tan rápido? – Bellamy gruñó.

– _Hay un ascensor en las escaleras de emergencia_ – Octavia habló enojada – _Están subiendo a cada rato y salen desde diez, apenas los estamos conteniendo nosotros aquí_

– Catorce personas y no somos capaces de detenerlos – Monty tras esquivar un golpe.

– _Estamos trancando el ascensor_ – Octavia dijo con un gruñido.

– Raven, ¿puedes ver a Clarke con el satélite? – Bellamy preguntó con seriedad.

– _Sí_ – Ella respondió con un tono pensativo – _Pero no oírla_

– ¿Oírla?

– _Parece que está hablando con Alie._

– _Es arriesgado hablar con Alie_ – Becca dijo con un tono molesto – _Muy peligroso_

– Consigue tiempo – Monty dijo mientras ataba a unos hombres.

– _No_ – Raven respondió con suavidad en su voz, todavía pensativa y algo tensa – _Dudo que esté consiguiendo tiempo_

– ¿Qué otra cosa hace?

– _Hablar_ – Becca respondió.

– _Bellamy estoy subiendo_ – Octavia dijo con un jadeo – _Raven, ¿ya puedes desconectar a Alie? En el momento en que aparezcamos ella intentará irse_

– _Un minuto más Octavia, solo un minuto. Estamos trabajando con todo lo que podemos para lograrlo._

– Bien – Bellamy asintió mientras revisaba las misiones en las armas que habían recogido. No eran muchas, algunas estaban vacías.

* * *

Clarke apretó los dientes mirando hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella, le sonreía con calma y con confianza, casi como si esperara aquella reacción de su parte. Lanzó el teléfono al suelo.

– Estás arrestada – Ella dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Lo estoy? – Ella alzó una ceja – Si quisiera jugar, Clarke, lo habría hecho hace muchos años. Mis intenciones no son más verdaderas que las tuyas

– Tenemos diferentes métodos.

– Y por eso mismo eres la única persona que puede comprender la situación desde mi punto de vista. Estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, lo que haga falta, para salvar a otros – Ella dio un paso hacia ella, evitando el celular y parándose justo enfrente de la muchacha – Dime, ¿qué te pareció mi obsequió?

– No caigo en tus juegos.

Alie sonrió – Te lo dije, si quisiera jugar lo habría hecho de antes.

– ¿Entonces es verdad? – Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Por desgracia, Clarke, te lo he dicho muchas veces, aquí hay una venda – Señaló sus ojos – que te impide ver la verdad detrás de ella. Las personas para las que trabajas no son más que gente corrupta y tu mente y corazón se niega a verlo. Sigues salvando vidas mientras ellos se llevan el crédito de todo

– No me interesa el reconocimiento – Ella hizo una mueca amarga.

– Por supuesto que no – Ella sonrió – Eso te hace especial

– Estoy cansada de ti así que hazme el favor de dejar de intentar salvar al mundo. No es tu trabajo.

– Lo es, para eso me crearon.

– Sí, pero no lo estás haciendo de la manera en que deberías.

– Tú tampoco – Ella inclinó la cabeza – Solo basto saber que yo estaba aquí para que perdieras los estribos, ¿verdad? La gente está muriendo abajo, Clarke, y es tu culpa. De nadie más. Viniste aquí imprudentemente, dejaste que tus emociones nublaran tu juicio y no actuaste como el agente especial que eres. Es fácil lograr algo como eso después de anoche. Muchas personas creen que no tienes esa vena que hace que los demás se enfaden, pero ellos no saben que para hacerte enojar simplemente tienen que tocar el botón correcto

– Esto no es sobre mí. Es sobre ti y sobre lo que quieres hacer.

Alie sonrió inclinando la cabeza – Salvar al mundo, nada más que eso – Ella dio un brusco movimiento de cabeza – Buen intento, Raven, pero te hará falta más que eso para desactivarme

Clarke frunció el ceño mientras llevaba una mano a su oído para activar la comunicación – Raven, ¿qué sucedió?

– _Lo peor que podría suceder_ – La voz de Raven se escuchaba agitada y de fondo había un pitido extraño – _Voy a freírte Alie, ¿me escuchas? Voy a acabar con todos tus circuitos por lo que has hecho_

Alie sonrió – Como dije, fue un buen intento, pero estás demasiado verde como para detenerme.

La voz de Alie sonó con eco a través del comunicador. Clarke frunció el ceño apretando un puño y todavía sosteniendo el comunicador en su oído.

– Raven…

– _No puedo desactivarla. Lo siento. Lo intenté, estábamos cerca, pero ella infecto mi computadora. Todo fue una trampa desde el inicio, debí haberme cuenta porque estaba siendo demasiado fácil acceder a ella y de pronto..._

– ¿Raven?

– _Las computadoras explotaron por una sobrecarga_ – Su voz sonaba decaída – _Clarke, no podemos detenerla_

– Raven piensa, tiene que haber una manera – Clarke miró a Alie con el ceño fruncido levemente, sorprendida de que esa mujer pudiera anticipar todos sus pasos. Detener a su equipo en los pisos de abajo, eliminar a Raven de su sistema…

– Este mundo… merece menos de lo que tiene…

Frunció el ceño confundida – ¿Qué?

– Lo que oíste. Voy a salvar a todos, Clarke, devolver nuestro mundo a estado antiguo antes de que las personas abusaran del poder que tienen. La corrupción, los pecados, todo tiene que desaparecer.

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza y sus pies involuntariamente la llevaron hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. La realización de lo que Alie quería y planeaba estaba clara, pero aun difusa. Algo faltaba, algo que ella no comprendía.

– Raven… ¡Raven, responde!

– No lo hará, cortar las comunicaciones es lo primero que hay que hacer para ejecutar un buen plan.

– Mierda…

– No planeas salvar vidas – Ella la miró – quieres arrebatarlas…

– Reducir la población evitaría una sobrepoblación – Hizo énfasis en la palabra "sobre" – en un futuro y al hacerlo con las personas que merecen desaparecer será el primer paso para comenzar mi plan. Todo está calculado, la fase uno está por completarse y te darás cuenta de lo fácil que fue lograrla

– Tus ataques… ¿A dónde nos llevan?

– ¿No lo sabes? – Ella sonrió – ¿Marcus Kane no te lo dijo?

Ella apretó la mandíbula – ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Te lo dije, tienes esa venda y no ves la verdad – Ella se encogió de hombros – Mi mensaje de anoche, Clarke, espero que lo consideres. Proteger a los que amas… esa es tu prioridad, ¿verdad? Aunque a mi parecer es una prioridad vacía.

Clarke apretó los puños mientras la veía retroceder – Yo realmente quiero salvar el mundo. Quizá nuestros caminos sean diferentes, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que comprendes lo que quiero y lo entiendes.

– Yo no mataría para conseguirlo.

– ¿Estás segura? – Entrecerró los ojos molesta – ¿No mataste a tres personas para librarte del camino y llegar a mí?

– Cómo lo sabes.

– Tecnología de última generación – Ella sonrió – El edificio completo está computarizado de una u otra forma. Puedo ver, puedo cerrar las puertas a mi voluntad y sobre todo puedo evitar que sigan subiendo esas escaleras – Alie sonrió – Sin embargo, debo marcharme, Clarke…

– Te lo prometo, Alie, voy a detenerte para siempre – Ella dijo entre dientes mientras veía a la mujer alejarse de ella – No solo por todo lo que has hecho ahora sino por lo que hiciste en el pasado

– Aunque no lo creas, estoy ansiosa por verlo – Comenzó a desaparecer lentamente frente a ella – pero me temo que no sucederá, no cuando mi plan haya comenzado

– Es decir que aún no comienza y aun puedo detenerte antes de que erradiques a toda la población.

– Puedes intentarlo, no lo niego, pero no lo lograras. Por cierto, si yo fuera tú, saldría del edificio y daría una señal de retirada… si quieres evitar más muertes

– ¿Qué quieres…? – No logró terminar de hablar porque algo se sacudió, era el edificio y desde abajo se escuchaban explosiones por todos lados. ¿Era el AC o era Alie?

– Adiós, Clarke…

Ella corrió hacia el borde del edificio, recogiendo su celular en el proceso, y se apoyo en el muro para mirar hacia abajo donde las explosiones venían de todos lados. No eran grandes y desde luego podían ser evitadas, pero había muchas y los agentes se encontraban sumidos en un caos. El propio edificio temblaba y no sabía si era porque dentro también había explosiones o no. Alzó la mirada hacia el edificio más cercano y apretó los dientes, lista para lograr una locura. Corrió hacia el borde junto al edificio y se subió sobre él para que al saltar, pudiera apoyar los pies en el muro y dar un impulso que (a dios rogando y con el mazo dando) la empujara directo hacia el borde del otro edificio y no al suelo.

Alie había cortado las comunicaciones con los demás y sabía sin siquiera intentarlo que la puerta estaba cerrada, Alie la había atrapado ahí. Esperaba que sus compañeros hubieran salido del edificio, lo que ella realmente sabía que harían ya que en las emergencias la prioridad era protegerse a ellos mismos y escapar. Quedo colgando en el edificio y con los pies comenzó a impulsarse de a poco hacia arriba.

Una vez a salvo en la cornisa del edificio contiguo ella se fijó en los demás, corriendo por todos lados y sus compañeros saliendo del edificio. Alie les había tendido una trampa y ella lo sabía incluso antes de ir allá…

Tenía razón y lo odiaba. Alie tenía razón al decir que con solo pulsar un botón dentro de ella dejaría de pensar con claridad y se dejaría llevar por la rabia.

Miro la imagen en su celular, una imagen tomada dentro de su propia casa en una reunión junto con sus amigos. Tan fácil para Alie era espiarla a través de cualquier aparato electrónico como tan fácil sería matarla con alguno de ellos.

Horas más tarde, cuando volvió a la Arkadia, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente al escritorio de Kane. No estaba de humor para un sermón y podía ver en los ojos de Kane que él tampoco quería darle un sermón.

– Más de la mitad de tu equipo – Él murmuró suavemente – todos muertos o heridos, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Estamos teniendo muchas bajas y la de hoy fue la que cruzó la línea

– Nos tendió una trampa.

– Una que sabéis que existía – Dijo entre dientes alzando la voz levemente – Tienes suerte de que los pocos que sobrevivieron a este ataque no se encuentren bajo un peligro grave, por desgracia no puedo decir que todos están en las mismas condiciones

– Lo siento – Ella dijo.

– No, no lo sientes – Kane sacudió la cabeza apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio con un fuerte golpe – Ese es el problema, Clarke, saliste imprudentemente. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te conozco y sé que no eres este tipo de persona

– Fue un descuido.

– ¿Te estás escuchando si quiera?

– Kane, estoy cansada, la misión salió mal en todos los sentidos. Aun si ella no nos hubiera tendido una trampa allá, habríamos tendió problemas para desconectarla y ahora más ya que el equipo de Raven no funciona – Ella resopló poniéndose en pie. Las persianas de la oficina de Kane estaban cerradas para que nadie pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, lo que no le gustaba nada – Ella tenía planeado destruir el equipo de Raven, probablemente sí era posible detenerla con su equipo y lo supo de antemano. La detendremos para la próxima vez, sé que planea solo que aún no sé cómo planea hacerlo y lo que es bueno es que aún no ha comenzado su plan

Kane sacudió la cabeza tomando aire antes de suspirar las siguientes palabras – Estás fuera

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeó atónita – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Lo que estás escuchando – Él dijo pasando una mano por su rostro. Tecleó algo en su computadora y giro la pantalla para que ella lo viera – El Arca quiere tu renuncia o te arrestaran por negligencia por todas las misiones fallidas

– ¡QUÉ! – Ella dio alzó la voz enojada – Eso no es posible. Dijiste que estaban de acuerdo conmigo al mando, por lo sucedido en el centro. Becca. Dijiste que querían que tuviera el control de Becca por lo mismo. No pueden cambiar de opinión de golpe

– Pueden y lo han hecho, Clarke. Intenté aplazarlo esperando a que alguna misión saliera bien, pero ya no puedo más. Este es el tercer aviso que envía el Arca, si no renuncias te prometo que mañana habrán dos agentes aquí listos para arrestarte y va a ser peor para ti y para cualquier persona cercana a ti. Lo último que yo quiero ver es como alguien me importa está siendo arrestado.

– No puede ser verdad – Paso una mano por su rostro mientras daba una vuelta por la oficina – Estás mintiendo

– Ojala lo estuviera – Él sacudió la cabeza – Intente hablar con ellos, objete, incluso pedí un juicio pero nada lo aceptan. Para ellos fallaste y no puedes remediarlo y las bajas que hemos tenido solo están apoyando más su decisión

– Esto no es justo.

– Lo siento, Clarke, hice lo que pude para evitarlo – Kane la miro preocupado y ella podía ver sinceridad en sus ojos – Otra cosa más, el Arca quiere que te reúnas con ellos a final de mes. No me dijeron para qué porque es confidencial, pero probablemente abrirán una investigación sobre las muertes de los agentes caídos

– No me lo puedo creer – Cerró los ojos sintiendo algo quemar dentro de ella y sin saber lo que era, lo único que sabía era que alguien le había dado un puñetazo en su herida provocando que la tortura del ardor jamás se hubiera ido. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la placa, admirándola por segundo que parecía convertirse en una eternidad.

Aquella placa había estado a su lado desde hace muchos años en cada una de las misiones más peligrosas que había tenido que realizar, o siquiera podía imaginarse. Inclusive le había salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones cuando alguien disparaba contra ella y chocaba, milagrosamente, contra la placa escondida dentro de su chaqueta. Se veía bastante dañada por los años, algo arañada por los golpes que había recibido, pero aun brillaba como el oro desde el primer día en que se la entregaron. Aquella placa que hasta ahora no había tenido más que un sentimiento normal hacia ella, Clarke supo que no la volvería a ver más entre sus manos o dentro de su chaqueta. No la podría usar nunca más para entregarle confianza a los niños que rescataba o siquiera para mostrar autoridad ante otros. Lo que, sorpresivamente, ella disfrutaba más de lo que quería admitirse a sí misma. Una placa que la había acompañado durante años y en ese mismo día debía despedirse sin haberse preparado para ello.

Claro, podía evitarlo. Si se resistía a la renuncia tendrían que sacarla a la fuerza. No era mala idea, ¿verdad?

Espera, si lo era.

Tendría que enfrentar a la autoridad del arca y también un montón de problemas más. Lo peor de todo, era la imagen que se había aparecido en su cabeza de la nada. Clarke sabía muchas cosas, era capaz de enfrentar cualquier peligro y si la cárcel era uno de eso –si es que en realidad la metían en ella, porque habría que abrir una investigación sobre cada caso, que ella sin duda podía aceptar que no conseguirían nada– entonces con la frente en alto lo aceptaba, pero una niña pequeña niña de doce años que la miraba con temor, miedo a quedarse sola, la hacía temblar. Su corazón se encogía ante la posibilidad de causarle daño a Madi y tenía que recordarse a sí misma que desde hace años dejo de pensar solo en sí misma y había pensado en Madi al mismo tiempo. Clarke ya no era solo una persona, tenía que pensar por dos. Su futuro y el de la pequeña niña. Se estremeció.

Sosteniendo la placa entre sus dedos blancos por la fuerza que imponía al presionarla, Clarke no dejaba de ver flashes en su cabeza que le mostraban las múltiples misiones que había tenido, aquellas en que su placa jugo un papel importante como salvarle la vida a ella o como cuando Madi la sostenía con fuerza en sus manos sintiéndose valiente. Se lamió los labios, de pronto secos, y extendió la mano para depositar la placa suavemente, como si de cristal fuera, sobre el escritorio de Kane – Supongo que renuncio

– Seguiré alegando – Él prometió con suavidad – Haré que vuelvas, lo prometo. Tómalo como unas vacaciones

Ella respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza al exhalar. Se sentía horrible de golpe, Alie y ahora esto. La estúpida foto en su celular tenía la culpa.

– ¿Qué sucederá con Skaikru y Becca?

Él miro su placa, tomándola en sus manos y acariciándola como si fuese el objeto más frágil que alguna vez haya visto. Sus dedos firmes, debido a los años de trabajo, no acostumbrados a una vida dolor, acariciaron su nombre en relieve sobre el dorado de la placa y él no levantó la mirada al hablar.

– Supongo que ahora que estás fuera es confidencial – Su voz apenas se escuchó. Ella se estremeció – pero te prometo que los chicos estarán bien y nadie te reemplazara. No dejaré que nadie lo haga. Pondré a Bellamy a cargo y en cuanto a Becca… He llegado a un acuerdo con el Arca para evitar que la devuelvan a su prisión. Yo me haré cargo de ella.

– Bien – Ella asintió – Por cierto, el informe está en mi escritorio

Él frunció el ceño – Creí que no lo habías hecho.

– Dije que no lo había entregado, no que no lo había hecho – Ella se encogió de hombros – Está bien, supongo que me voy ahora, no quiero más problemas

– Realmente lo siento, Clarke. Lo que más me molesta, además de que acabo de perder a uno de mis mejores agentes, es que sé lo importante que es para ti detener a Alie…

– Tal vez demasiado como para perder la cabeza – Ella resopló – Octavia tenía razón. Adiós, Kane…

– Adiós, Clarke…

Ella asintió y luego salió de la oficina de Kane dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para recoger su chaqueta. Respiró hondo ignorando a los agentes que la miraban, ninguno al tanto de lo que acababa de suceder, pero definitivamente al tanto de la misión que había salido mal.

– Hey princesa, día duro, ¿verdad? – Raven se acercó a ella de buen humor.

– No te ves cómo alguien que acaba de perder lo más preciado para ella – Clarke alzó una ceja curiosa.

– Pero tú si te ves como si alguien hubiera golpeado un perrito justo en la cara en frente de tus ojos – Ella se rió – Tengo buenas noticias. Es cierto, perdí mi computador, pero lo que gane lo vale

– Raven, creo que tendrás que hablar de esto mañana con el equipo.

– Vamos, la misión fue mal, pero no del todo, no es momento de rendirse.

– No, Raven, me voy a casa.

– Clarke, estás molesta, lo sé…

– Raven – Alzó la voz un poco para detener a la muchacha. La morena la miro sorprendida, ella dejo escapar aire pesadamente – Acabo de renunciar. Tendrás que hablar de esto con el resto de equipo _**sin mí**_

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe y su boca se abrió, lista para objetar o para decir algo que solo la haría sentir peor a ella. Clarke, por primera vez en el día, sonrió divertida al ver a Raven y no sabía si en realidad lo fingía o no, pero sabía que se sentía bien sentir las comisuras de sus labios arriba.

– Hey, estaré bien – Ella dijo con calma – y antes de que lo digas, no quiero hablar del por qué renuncie, ¿sí? Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado con Alie

– ¿Es por la misión de hoy? – La ignoró – Oh por dios… Clarke, no puedes renunciar por esta misión, no fue toda una perdida. Creo que puedo entrar al servidor principal de Alie gracias a lo que paso hoy. Si me das un minuto te lo explicaré

– No, no lo harás – Ella recogió sus cosas metiéndolas en su bolsillo – Yo no trabajo aquí por tanto no deberías decirme estas cosas

– Espera, ¿no vas a despedirte?

Ella torció los labios mientras pensaba en ello. Sonrió bajando la mirada un momento, casi queriendo soltar una carcajada y luego la miro a ella – No necesito despedirme. Somos amigos, nos seguiremos viendo… Confío en ti y en los demás, sé que detendrán a Alie.

Y tras un breve abrazo con la muchacha salió rápidamente del edificio para el cual había estado trabajando casi diez años con tanta pasión como si fuera el primer día de trabajo. Fuera de esas paredes que ella había protegido y a los agentes que había conocido.

Yendo hacia un mundo que no conocía, Clarke salió del edificio sin mirar atrás.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero... qué puedo decir, no tengo excusa. He estado ocupada y las ocasiones que he tenido tiempo lo he olvidado, aunque si es verdad que desde hace 2 semanas o 3 quizá, que quiero actualizar así que hoy me he acordado por la razón o la fuerza y aquí estamos hoy con un nuevo capítulo de Oscura Pesadilla.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	27. Sin dirección

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _27  
Sin dirección_

– Creo que te vendría bien un descanso – Sugirió la muchacha al ver a Clarke sentada frente al televisor mirando una maratón de dibujos animados. Normalmente Clarke odiaba ver los dibujos animados por encima de una buena película o una buena serie de acción, incluso verlos por encima de las noticias parecía un sacrilegio, pero la mañana de los días domingos era el día mundial de los dibujos animados dentro de la casa Griffin. Ella y Clarke se instaban en el sofá a ver los dibujos animados que ella quisiera, sin objeción y era todo el día básicamente. Era los momentos que más le gustaba, estar en pijama todo el día y que Clarke no estuviera pendiente de su trabajo. Pero ese día en específico no era domingo y seguramente (Madi creía) había algo mejor en la televisión con más de 900 canales que solo cartoons – y, ya sabes, conseguir otro empleo, porque vas a conseguir otro empleo, ¿verdad?

Clarke torció los labios – Uhm, probablemente.

– Ni siquiera lo habías pensado – Ella murmuró preocupada mientras Clarke reía suavemente.

– Madi, no te preocupes por eso. El dinero no es problema porque tengo reserva y el lado bueno es que estaré bastante tiempo en casa – Ella sonrió extendiendo los brazos hacia la muchacha quien vacilo antes de acurrucarse a su lado – y pasaremos más tiempo juntas. Podemos ir a acampar este fin de semana, ¿qué dices?

– Que es injusto que te despidieran.

– No me despidieron.

– Obligarte a renunciar es otra forma de decir que te despidieron – Ella gruñó recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Clarke – Eres la mejor agente, no debieron haberlo hecho

– A veces las cosas pasan y no podemos remediarlas. No te preocupes por nada más.

– Pero es injusto – Ella gruñó – Tú siempre salvas a las personas, eres una heroína no pueden echarte así como así

Clarke sacudió la cabeza – Nunca conozcas a tus héroes, Madi – Ella dijo suavemente ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de la muchacha.

– Pero también eres mi madre – Ella murmuró.

– Exacto – Clarke chasqueó los dedos – Yo soy tu madre, por tanto el héroe que tienes en tu cabeza no puede encontrarse en el mismo lugar que tu madre. Es complicado, Madi, y no lo entenderás aun si lo explico…

– Ya de por si es confuso – Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de bajarla con una mueca en los labios. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos antes de que ella mirara nuevamente hacia arriba – ¿Qué harás ahora? Quiero decir, no puedes estar sin trabajar toda la vida, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde vas a trabajar?

Abrió la boca para poder responder, pero sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba en la conversación con Kane. Renunciar había sido más fácil que resistirse, probablemente porque si se resistía tomarían la siguiente opción que sería haberla arrestado.

Dios.

Ella ni siquiera creía que esto le hubiera sucedido. Jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que esto sucedería, es decir… ¡DIOS! En qué mundo a ella la chantajeaban con un arresto si no renunciaba. Estúpido Arca. Siempre hacían lo que querían sin preocuparse por los demás.

– No lo sé – Ella respiró hondo, con calma y con lo que podía ser el fantasma de una sonrisa – Déjame eso a mí, ¿sí? Tú preocúpate de tus clases

La muchacha asintió, bastante molesta con el resultado de lo que había sido ese día.

Por otro lado, en los pensamientos de Clarke, las sonrisas que daba dibujando en sus rostros no eran más que una pregunta fantasma de si eran reales o mentiras.

Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo y prestó atención al televisor. Si esto era lo que le esperaba en la vida… iba a ser una vida muy aburrida. Necesitaba un nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Cuando Bellamy entró en el laboratorio de Raven minutos después de haber salido de la enfermería, se sorprendió de no encontrar a Clarke ahí dentro por lo que supuso que la chica todavía estaba hablando con Kane sobre lo que había sucedido ese día. Poco sabía él que aquel día era el último que estaría recibiendo instrucciones por parte de ella.

Raven se encontraba moviendo los escombros de lo que parecían ser uno de los monitores completamente desmantelados. La muchacha gruñía escarbando entre cables y un aroma a quemado estaba inundando todo el lugar. Las ventanas se encontraban abiertas para disipar el humo y el aroma.

– Tenemos un problema – Ella dijo en cuanto lo vio ahí de pie. Llevaba unos minutos en silencio y ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus monitores como para notar su presencia antes – Clarke se fue

– ¿Cómo que se fue? – Él frunció el ceño.

– Renunció – Ella dijo con un tono pesado – Es malo. Alie quem´p todo mi equipo y Clarke renuncio sin decir nada, se acaba de ir, pero el daño no es todo grave como se ve. Intente decirle a Clarke que tengo algo grande entre las manos

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que renunció? Clarke jamás renunciaría – Él parpadeó con sorpresa.

– ¿No me escuchaste? – Su compañera lo miro molesta – Tengo algo grande, verás, creo que podemos…

– Wow, parece que por fin Kane te comprara la tecnología que querías – Monty entró en el laboratorio junto con Octavia mirando el desastre que había sucedido.

Bellamy sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de su novia rápidamente para poder interrogarla sobre lo que acababa de enterarse. El número no podía ser encontrado, le salía fuera de servicio y se preguntó si Clarke había apagado su celular o lo tenía descargado, como fuera era imposible contactar con ella. Estaba por salir del laboratorio para ir en su búsqueda cuando Kane entró y cerró la puerta tras de él.

– Kane, qué significa… – Intentó exigirle una respuesta, pero Kane no parecía feliz y en cuanto él recibió una mirada de su parte guardo silencio.

– ¿Qué tan grave es Raven? – Preguntó él ignorando a los demás.

– Frito. Todo está frito – Ella resopló – Pero hay algo bueno que resulto de todo esto

– ¿Qué es?

– Cuando Alie sobrecargo mis sistemas, un código fue utilizado para lograrlo, y antes de que todo explotara, logre obtener ese código. Becca y yo hemos revisado el código y creemos que con él tendremos acceso total al sistema de Alie y es cien por ciento seguro. Fue como una marca que no debía haber. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hizo intencional?

– Porque cuanto intentamos desactivarla, Alie estaba destrozando nuestro sistema así que para evitar perder todo nos aferramos a lo primero que encontramos: este código. Con un mejor computador, un sistema operativo moderno y con RITA, podemos entrar en todo el sistema de Alie, no podemos desactivarla, pero podemos descubrir todos sus pensamientos. Lo que está tramando, sus movimientos y todo lo demás. Es básicamente un virus espía.

– Entonces la misión no fue del todo un fracaso.

– ¿Bromeas? Esto es lo mejor que hemos tenido. Desde un inicio no podíamos detenerla y la única razón por la que Alie nos tendió esta trampa era para que pudiera sobrecargar nuestros sistemas – Raven dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Sabes qué significa?

– No – Octavia sacudió la cabeza.

– Alie quería ocultar algo que se encontraba en tu sistema – Monty dijo comprendiendo – puede ser algo que la pudiera detener o información para estar un paso por delante

– Exacto, por desgracia, la jugada no le salió del todo bien.

– Eso es bueno – Kane asintió con una sonrisa – ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que Alie noté este problema?

– Si logramos encontrar una manera de ocultarlo, probablemente podremos ingresar al menos tres veces en su sistema sin que lo sepa, pero si lo intentamos ahora solo tendremos una única oportunidad. El problema es que ocultar el código de Alie no va a ser fácil y nos podría tomar demasiado tiempo intentarlo, por tanto es más fácil usarlo una sola vez y que sea en un momento critico

Kane asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro – Eso suena bien para mí – Él sonrió – Conseguiré un nuevo equipo para ti y Becca te ayudará a conseguir esto. Es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido, bien hecho Raven

La muchacha sonrió con orgullo antes de borrar su sonrisa de golpe – ¿Por qué Clarke renunció?

El corazón de Bellamy dio un golpe. Él vio las expresiones sorprendidas y confundidas de Octavia y Monty mientras Kane parecía pensar.

– Ella no renuncio porque quería – Dijo con un tono suave – El Arca pidió su renuncia hace un tiempo atrás

– No lo entiendo, si fue hace un tiempo por qué ahora.

– No hablaremos de esto, ¿sí? – Kane sacudió la cabeza – Lo que importa ahora es detener a Alie. Bellamy, quedarás a cargo de Skaikru

– ¿Quieres que reemplace a Clarke? – Él parpadeó sorprendido y molesto.

– Sí – Él asintió – De momento. Intentaré hablar con el Arca para devolverle su trabajo, pero no va a ser fácil. Y hasta que lo logre, y si puedo lograrlo, tendremos que cubrir por su ausencia. Hable con Clarke, le dije que no permitiría que ninguna otra persona tome su lugar y tampoco alguien se integraría al equipo, así que de momento, las instrucciones quedan a cargo de Bellamy. Temporalmente – Enfatizo mirándolos a todos – Yo me haré cargo de lo demás

– ¿Es así de sencillo? – Octavia frunció el ceño molesta – Primero Clarke, ¿luego quién, Bellamy, nosotros? ¿Por qué el Arca querría que Clarke renunciara?

Kane torció los labios pensando un poco y luego suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza – Lo siento chicos, pero es confidencial.

– No, no me interesa si es confidencial o no – Bellamy gruñó alzando la voz – Ya has ocultado tantas cosas y esta no va a ser una de ella. ¿Por qué el Arca hizo que ella renuncie?

Kane suspiró pesadamente – Es debido a las bajas que hemos tenido últimamente – Explicó con un tono bajo – El Arca piensa que Clarke actuó bajo negligencia durante mucho tiempo, lo que ha causado muchas muertes en todo el DPA bajo su liderazgo así que para evitar arrestarla y abrir una investigación que podría mandarla a cadena perpetua decidieron optar por su renuncia. Si ella renunciaba, que ha hecho, entonces no se verían en la obligación de tomar medidas sobre la situación y así evitar arrestarla después de todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho

Hubo un silencio en la sala que provoco que todos miraran a Kane con una expresión vacía en sus rostros, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y sabiendo que las misiones que habían tenido últimamente solo habían estado llenas de pérdidas de agentes. Octavia camino hacia Raven tomando unos de los cables y luego dejándolo donde estaba.

– ¿Tan grave es? – Preguntó mirando a Kane – Quiero decir, todos sabemos que nuestras vidas siempre están en juego. El DPA pierde agentes todos los meses, no debería de extrañarle a nadie lo que ha sucedido últimamente

– Lo sé, pero es un asunto grave cuando las perdidas en menos de un año superan las de un año completo – Kane murmuró – Intente que el Arca viera que estamos contra un enemigo poderoso, que Alie seguirá atacando a las personas y los agentes hacen sus sacrificios para proteger a la humanidad, pero ellos ven que el problema no es Alie sino el liderazgo de Clarke

– Eso es injusto – Monty murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿No hay algo que podemos hacer nosotros?

– No empeorar la situación, evidentemente – Kane asintió – Nos mantendremos al margen, sobre todo ustedes. Yo estaré apelando para recuperar el trabajo de Clarke

– Si es que aun lo quiere – Raven murmuró mientras desatornillaba algo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Bellamy frunciendo el ceño.

La muchacha alzó la mirada – No parecía afectada cuando se fue hoy. Por el contrario, estaba sonriendo y no me parecía una sonrisa falsa – Ella se encogió de hombros – Hace mucho tiempo que no sonríe así que definitivamente era real. Quizá esta mejor sin el trabajo

– No sé si sea verdad – Kane dijo con calma – pero de ella dependerá si quiere volver al trabajo. Yo insistiré, luego ella tendrá que decidir. Ahora, dejando ese tema de lado, les pido que de verdad no se metan en la situación. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas por ahora. Conseguiremos detener a Alie si nos enfocamos en ello. Raven, comprare los nuevos equipo lo más pronto, espero que para mañana ya estén aquí, pero lo dudo bastante así que contacta con los agentes del servidor principal para que puedas ayudarte ahí, ¿sí?

La muchacha asintió.

Para Bellamy, lo que sucedió en su mente fue un completo desastre. Por un lado tenía la información de Raven, tan confiada y tan lista para atrapar a Alie sin perder en el proceso mientras que por el otro lado tenía la información sobre Clarke.

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, si seguir a su corazón e ir a verla o si seguir su cordura y quedarse en el trabajo ayudando a Raven a desmantelar el desastre que había quedado. Como novio, se suponía que debía estar ahí para su novia, pero como agente tenía que quedarse en el trabajo y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Joder.

Tenía ganas de patear todo y que alguien le dijera que hacer porque él realmente no lo sabía. Estaba dividido entre su trabajo y su compañera como para pensar en algo.

Echando un vistazo por las ventanas del laboratorio podía notar como los agentes heridos estaban todavía merodeando por el piso 13, sin saber qué hacer, probablemente esperando su turno para poder entrar en la enfermería.

Una gran cantidad de agentes heridos habían vuelto de la misión, sabía que Clarke no había pensado en nada antes de dirigirse hacia Alie y aunque él no sabía por qué lo había hecho, siempre sabía que Clarke hacía todo por una razón. Una parte de él se negaba a creer que tenía la visión nublada como para no ver la trampa que estaba delante de ella, como para ignorarla, como permitir que algo la hiciera perder el control y se olvidara de quién era ella realmente. Además, Octavia tenía razón, todos los agentes saben que sus vidas siempre están en peligro y por supuesto que nadie fue ahí sin saber a qué se enfrentaba realmente.

Que en casi cuatro meses se haya superado la tasa de muertes de los agentes a la de un año completo, si era alarmante, no lo podía negar, pero de Clarke no era la culpa. Ella lo intentaba. Clarke protegía a sus agentes, intentaba salvarlos, pero con Alie como enemigo… todos sabían que lo único que escapaba de su control era proteger a todos.

No siempre se podía salvar a todos los que uno quería y esa era la elección más difícil que podía hacer.

Para cuando cayó la noche y la jornada de trabajo termino, Bellamy se debatió a sí mismo si ir a casa de Clarke o no. La muchacha no había respondido a su celular en todo el día, lo que podía significar que ella no quería hablar con nadie.

– ¿Bellamy? – Él parpadeó con sorpresa mientras volteaba la mirada hacia atrás. Se encontraba a nada de golpear la puerta de la casa Griffin, sin haberse dado cuenta de que sus pies lo llevaron allá. Abby lo miraba con sorpresa desde los escalones de abajo, sostenía un bolso en su hombro y por lo que él podía notar, había tenido la misma idea que él.

– Abby – Murmuró sorprendido mientras retrocedía unos escalones – ¿Te has enterado?

Era una pregunta, pero en su voz y en su tono no parecía una, por el contrario, parecía más una afirmación. Abby apretó los labios mientras asentía lentamente.

– Vine a ver como se encontraba – Ella murmuro suavemente – Supongo que tuvimos la misma idea

Él asintió lentamente mientras la miraba dudando de que hacer. Ella respiró hondo y luego se aclaró la garganta.

– Me iré así que no te preocupes, los dejaré a solas.

– No es necesario.

– Yo creo que sí – Abby asintió sonriendo levemente – La visitaré mañana

– Abby… gracias…

La mujer asintió mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Se dispidió del muchacho y se metió en un automóvil que estaba estacionado cerca. Si Bellamy no lo supiera, él juraría que su acompañante era Kane y que había decidido mantener la distancia para que las chicas pudieran hablar.

Respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta esperando a que Clarke abriera, si es que se decidía finalmente a hablar con alguien y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo hiciera.

– Hey.

Él no supo cómo tomarse lo que vio. Ella era una chica fuerte, muy fuerte, y no era de las que lloraban. De hecho, Bellamy no recordaba haberla visto llorar jamás, pero ahí enfrente, la chica que vio no parecía en nada afectada por haber perdido su trabajo, uno que amaba con locura. No había nadie más devota que ella hacia el trabajo que tenía, eso lo sabía él. Así como también sabía que si bien Clarke no era de llorar –definitivamente era de las chicas que siempre se mantenía firme ante toda adversidad– él al menos esperaba que estuviera algo afectada, pero no, ahí estaba de pie con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a ver cómo estabas – Él sonrió mientras entraba en la casa – y por lo que veo estás mejor de lo que esperé

El televisor estaba encendido en algunas caricaturas mientras que había un aroma intenso a pizza. Vio a Madi sentada frente al televisor con un trozo de pizza en sus manos, mirándolo a él con sorpresa.

– ¡Ah! Bellamy, viniste – Madi sonrió antes de mirar hacia el televisor y comía su porción de pizza.

– Iré por un plato, vuelvo enseguida – Ella se alejó hacia la cocina. El muchacho torció los labios caminando hacia la muchacha más joven en el sofá y se inclinó hacia ella desde el respaldo.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– Creo que está en negación – Madi murmuró con calma – No ha mencionado nada sobre estar enojada y no deja de sonreír. Da miedo. Intento seguirle la corriente.

– No te veo afectada por ello – Él alzó la ceja señalando la caja de pizza que se encontraba en la mesa de centro.

– Estás bromeando – Ella susurro antes de mirar por su hombro hacia la mujer que se encontraba en la cocina – Al inicio no parecía malo, estábamos hablando sobre lo que sucedió y le dije que era injusto, pero un rato después comenzó a actuar extraño. Le dije que tenía cosas que hacer, tengo mucha tarea, pero ella insiste en que la haga más tarde

– ¿Más tarde?

– Más tarde debería estar en la cama. Soy una niña – Ella bufó mientras mordía la pizza nuevamente – Si yo fuera tú intentaría no llevarle las contraria, créeme, cuando lo intenté dio todavía más miedo

– ¿Realmente quieres hacer tu tarea? – Alzó la ceja sorprendido y confundido.

– No, pero ya me castigaron hoy por haber fallado en un examen sorpresa, no quiero que vuelva a suceder y Gaia estaba molesta conmigo y con Ethan – Ella resopló mirando por su hombro – Clarke no me deja tranquila

– Está bien, ve arriba y haz tu tarea, yo hablaré con ella.

La muchacha parpadeó mirándolo intensamente, Bellamy inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

– ¿Quieres flores en tu funeral o no?

– Madi – Él frunció el ceño – ¿Hablas en serio?

– ¿Crees que lo preguntaría si no fuera así? – Ella murmuró – Créeme, creo que está en una fase de negación y lista para levantarse a trabajar mañana

– Está bien, ve arriba y si oyes gritos…

– Llamaré a Abby, lo sé…

– Iba a decir que no te preocupes, espera, ¿ese es el procedimiento de siempre? – Parpadeó sorprendido.

– Clarke dice que si algo sucede y ella tiene problemas, sobre todo dentro de casa, llame a Abby para que me recoja.

– ¿Algo más que deba saber?

– Uhm, no lo sé, tal vez, pero no sé si ella quiera que lo sepas – Se encogió de hombros – Esta casa tiene todo lo necesario para un escape en caso de que recibamos un ataque. No es que vayamos a recibir alguno, pero a Clarke le gusta ser precavida. Dice que se ha hecho con algunos enemigos durante los años

– Eso no lo discuto – Él murmuró suavemente.

La muchacha dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y luego se alejó rápidamente deseándole suerte al muchacho. Bellamy alzó una ceja mirando a la muchacha marcharse rápidamente hacia el segundo piso de la casa. Hizo una mueca cuando se volteó a mirar a Clarke que estaba apoyada contra la isla de la cocina, cruzada de brazos mientras miraba el horno encendido.

– Hay cosas en esta casa que hacen que mientras menos personas lo sepan es mejor – Ella murmuró suavemente cuando él se acercó – Créeme

– ¿Estabas escuchando?

Se encogió de hombros antes de mirar hacia las escaleras – Ella estaba preocupada cuando le conté lo que había sucedido. No dejaba de mencionar que había sido injusto y que el Arca se arrepentiría. Le dije que no se preocupara, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estaré desempleada durante un tiempo

– Con tus habilidades puedes conseguir cualquier trabajo que quieras – Él sonrió levemente mientras se posicionaba a su lado – Siento que te hayan echado

– No me echaron – Ella gruñó, su tono de voz parecía cansado, como si hubiera tenido que lidiar con el mismo comentario varias veces – yo renuncie, es diferente

– Clarke…

– No lo digas, por favor – Ella sacudió la cabeza mirándolo – Ya tengo una niña en casa que lo ha dicho durante todo el día y no quiero seguir escuchándolo

Hizo una mueca alzando las manos y luego suspiro – En realidad estoy preocupado. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decírnoslo?

– No lo sé – Dijo con un tono suave, casi un susurro – Después de entregar la placa solo quería salir de ahí, de preferencia sin encontrarme con nadie

– Pero Raven te vio.

– Se veía muy emocionada por algo y se me acercó enseguida. Tuve que detenerla para que dejara de hablar, no era mi intención decirle.

– ¿Ibas a dejar que Kane lo hiciera?

– En mi cabeza sonaba bien hacerlo.

– Madi tiene razón, si es injusto – Él resopló – Sin importar cuántas vidas se han perdido, siempre has estado ahí. Eres la única persona a la que Alie hace caso y con la cual se permite conversar. El Arca debería saber que al pedirte la renuncia nos está privando de un arma poderosa

Ella rió suavemente – Creo que pueden detener a Alie sin mi ayuda. Raven parecía muy emocionada cuando se me acerco, dijo algo sobre que la misión no fue tan mala

– Sí, sobre eso… – Se rascó la oreja.

– Confidencial, lo sé – Asintió con calma mirando hacia el horno.

– ¿Qué harás ahora?

Sacudió la cabeza. A Bellamy le pareció que le aquella pregunta, visto desde tan pronto, parecía peligrosa y sin sentido. Para Clarke, perder ese trabajo, debía ser duro y simplemente lo estaba reprimiendo como todo lo demás. Ella no dejaría que nadie, ni él, ni Madi, ni su madre, vieran sus sentimientos caerse poco a poco. Así era ella, después de todo y él no podía culparla. Solo estar ahí.

Y recordó hace un tiempo atrás cuando Clarke le había dado su espacio al enterarse de la verdad detrás de la muerte de su madre. Ella no le había dicho nada, no había hablado, solo había estado ahí para él y Bellamy lo había odiado. En ese momento no lo comprendía, pero ahora parecía correcto hacer lo mismo, porque había cosas que solo se podían enfrentar solos y no acompañados. Uno de esas cosas eran sus propios sentimientos sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

– Tengo un par de contactos que antes me ofrecieron trabajo – Ella admitió sin mirarlo. Él parpadeó sorprendido – siempre los rechace y aunque ellos lo esperaban dejaron las ofertas abiertas. Me pondré en contacto mañana para ver si es posible conseguir un empleo

– ¿Te han ofrecido otros puestos?

Ella se encogió de hombros – No son el mismo trabajo o tan genial como ser agente del DPA, pero no son malos. Aunque solo veré los puestos de trabajo, no aceptaré nada de momento. Tengo una reunión con el consejo del Arca a final de mes, a saber para qué.

– Kane nos dijo que la otra opción era que te arrestaran.

Ella resopló – Supongo debo sentirme contenta de que me dieran la opción de renunciar.

– ¿Madi?

– No quiero ni pensar en lo que habría sentido ella al saber que estaba bajo arresto – Sacudió a cabeza estremeciéndose.

– Por eso lo aceptaste sin pelear, ¿verdad?

– Me di cuenta de que la situación con Alie se ha consumido gran parte de mis pensamientos, Octavia me lo dijo y también me dijo que me llevaría a la locura – Sacudió la cabeza – Cuando Kane dijo que tenía que renunciar, una parte de mí se iba a negar, prefería enfrentar el arresto antes de renunciar, pero luego la imagen de Madi brilló en mi cabeza y no tuve más opción

– La pusiste primero, eso no está mal, por el contrario – Sonrió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Clarke, creo que esa pizza ya se secó ahí dentro.

– Lo sé – La muchacha dijo sin levantar la mirada del horno. Bellamy torció los labios abrazándola. Ella ni siquiera se movió, pero en sus ojos había expresión triste y vacía, claramente sabiendo que acababa de perder algo que a ella le importaba.

Podía sentirla temblar levemente, probablemente intentando mantenerse fuerte y él no estaba seguro de si quería que siguiera así o se quebrara y aceptara el apoyo de los demás.

Por un momento, se había olvidado de todo lo que le rodeaba, solo abrazándola a ella y sin decir nada, sabía que ella necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse. El horno se había quedado encendido y la pizza dentro se había secado hasta el punto que sería incomible, pero eso a él no le importaba. Solo la muchacha que estaba en sus brazos y nadie más.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo nuevo, yaay! Como cualquier fan de The 100 sabrá, el capítulo 1 de la sexta temporada ya se ha estrenado y tengo tanto que decir sobre lo que vi y sobre lo que me gusto y no me gusto, pero no los voy a aburrir con el tema. Debido al estreno de la sexta temporada, decidí subir el siguiente capítulo de aquí y esperaba poder volver a subir la serie tan seguido como antes, todos los viernes. Tengo aquí la serie de regreso, obviamente, y espero que lo hayan esperado al igual que yo.

Se despide Lira12.


	28. Ante el destino

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _28  
Ante el destino_

Raven hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba a Octavia lanzar cuantos improperios quisiera. La había escuchado desquitarse antes, pero ese día estaba presentando más problemas que de costumbre. Podía sentir la mirada de Becca, incomoda y nerviosa ante lo que estaba escuchando. Ella solo sacudió la cabeza mientras revisaba su nuevo equipo de trabajo.

Como Kane había prometido, ella consiguió mejores computadores y mejores monitores, con una resolución mucho más alta que los anteriores y un sistema operativo mucho más actualizado. El problema es que se había tardado en llegar el nuevo equipo y la mayoría de las misiones que hicieron por una semana fue toda una proeza lograrlas, porque definitivamente no fue fácil sin tener el equipo adecuado.

Su pequeño laboratorio ya no era más lo que solía ser: un lugar de antaño. Ahora era una base tecnológica en la cual, incluso sus paredes tenían un mecanismo de alta tecnología que le permitía que unas luces cubrieran sus ventanas de cristales y las volvieran negras, donde nadie podría ver desde afuera lo que estaba sucediendo, pero desde dentro ellos tenían total visibilidad hacia lo que sucedía. Ella había chillado de emoción mientras jugaba con esas luces, finalmente había decidido dejarlas permanentemente.

El nuevo equipo contaba con cinco monitores como antes, lo cual no era diferente a lo anterior y ella se había encargado de colocar los monitores en la pared del mismo modo que antes, pero ahora sus monitores nuevos no sobresalían en la pared, sino que parecían ser parte de la pared. Estaban incrustados dentro y eran –lo que ella llamó– lo más cómodo del mundo.

Becca se había reído cuando la muchacha recibió su nuevo equipo. Casi podía aceptar que ella tendría un orgasmo ahí mismo solo de verlo.

El nuevo pilar central contaba no solo con un teclado táctil sobre la mesa, sino que además de ser más grande que el anterior, tenía un proyector holográfico. Para organizar el nuevo laboratorio, al cual Raven llamó, _El 2.0_ , –Becca no sabía si estaba bromeando o no– se había deshecho de todo lo que contenía dentro, las mesas laterales, los computadores, todo. La habitación quedo vacía y luego comenzó a instalar lo que venía siendo su nuevo y mejorado equipo.

– _¡Cuidado, Monty!_ – Un grito de Octavia resonó en su oído y ella gruñó molesto. Sus amigos realmente la estaban molestando en un día tan feliz y emocionante.

Mientras el resto de su equipo se encontraba en una misión para rescatar a un grupo de rehenes que tenían en el banco de la ciudad, ella se había quedado admirando su nuevo equipo como si fuese el mejor regalo de navidad que le hayan dado en la vida.

– Con esto, no necesito celebrar navidad – Ella le dijo a Becca mientras tomaba en sus manos uno de los monitores, horas antes de colocarlos en la pared. Becca se había reído levemente, mientras intentaba ocultar la expresión preocupada en su rostro.

Navidad, eh.

Estaban a solo un mes de aquella celebración y todo el mundo estaba emocionado por ello, incluso el DPA había comenzado a decorar sus oficinas ya con adelanto. Ella por otro lado, no tenía más que preocuparse por el destino de su navidad ese año. Antes de que Kane asumiera su custodia, Clarke le había prometido que podría pasar la navidad con su familia por primera vez en años, ella se iba a hacer cargo de todo el papeleo y lo demás, incluso le había dicho que las vacaciones las pasaría con ellos, pero luego de haber renunciado las cosas para ella habían cambiado. La libertad que tenía antes se había restringido de golpe y de una manera brutal, Kane parecía no conversar con ella como lo hacía la rubia y también no le explicaba sus decisiones como lo hacía la muchacha.

Se notaba la diferencia entre un líder flexible como lo había sido Clarke, alguien que no le importaba realmente lo que hicieran sus compañeros siempre y cuando cumplieran sus misiones y Kane, quien hacia las cosas sin dar explicaciones y sin contarle nadie más. Bueno, la diferencia más grande era que Kane era el jefe de todos.

– Esta bien, vamos a encender este bebé – Raven dijo desde la entrada de la sala, donde sostenía su Tablet como de costumbre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cargada de orgullo y emoción.

Becca retrocedió hacia la muchacha observando la habitación con calma. A simple vista parecía una habitación vacía, con las paredes de cristal, al mes tres de ellas, porque la pared del fondo, en vertical, era de cemento. Una de las paredes de cristal daba directamente hacia la ciudad obteniendo una vista casi completa de esta, ya que el DPA tenía su sede en el centro de la ciudad. La habitación vacía, no tenía ni un solo mueble, literalmente era lo que se decía ser: _**vacía**_ _._

Cuando Raven chasqueó la lengua, la escuchó gritarle a Octavia que dejara de maldecir a todo el que se le cruzara por el camino ya que estaba por presenciar algo importante en su vida, mientras la pelinegra del otro lado del comunicador le recordaba que ellos se estaban jugando la vida para salvar a los rehenes.

Becca hizo una mueca.

– ¿Lista?

– Lista.

Raven encendió su Tablet y tecleo un par de cosas, lo primero que le salió en la pantalla fue un circulo de bordes grises y ella coloco la palma de su mano sobre el circulo, el cual cambio su color a verde. Una voz resonó y le dio la bienvenida.

– RITA, activa el laboratorio – Ella dio una orden sencilla con una gran sonrisa.

La voz respondió con un simple «Sí, señorita» y las luces en el techo parpadearon rápidamente. El color transparente de las ventanas se volvió negro y cuando Becca miro por fuera, las paredes negras de cristal impedían la visión por dentro, pero desde dentro ella era capaz de ver perfectamente hacia afuera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Desde la pared, se abrió una especie de puerta que permitió salir cinco televisores hasta quedar puestos como si fuesen parte de la pared, desde el suelo, un pilar rectangular se elevó hasta tener la altura de una mesa cualquiera. El pilar era grueso en cuanto a sus patas, de hecho, parecía un cubo rectangular con bordes redondos, no tenía nada más que unas luces brillando por todo su cuerpo, un fina y delgada luz que le recordaba a una avanzada tecnología.

Algunos computadores rodearon una sola pared, saliendo desde el suelo también y Raven dio un paso enfrente mientras observaba el nuevo lugar.

– El equipo demoró toda una semana en transformar el laboratorio para que esto fuera posible – Dijo ella con orgullo y colocando las manos en su cintura – Es perfecto

– Se ve igual que antes – Becca hizo una mueca mientras caminaba hacia el pilar, coloco su mano sobre este y las luces que rodeaban el cuerpo cambiaron de color azul a rojas de golpe, le dieron una descarga eléctrica y ella arranco la mano sacudiéndola con sorpresa.

– Lector de huella digital – Raven dijo con calma – Solo aceptara a los miembros de Skaikru, no te ofendas

– No lo hago, pero desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes – Ella sacudió suavemente su mano y luego apretó el puño sintiendo un hormigueo por todo el brazo – El sistema central tiene instalado un nuevo software y antivirus, de esta manera nadie podrá ingresar desde fuera nunca más

– Exacto y me he asegurado de que incluso desde el servidor principal de la Arkadia sea imposible ingresar al laboratorio. La única manera en la que alguien podría ingresar sería desde el mismo laboratorio y para hacerlo solo será posible con las huellas de Skaikru.

– Eso quizá no sea buena idea – Becca murmuró.

– Es la mejor manera para proteger los datos del laboratorio – Raven se cruzó de brazos – Tomaré el riesgo

Becca asintió observando la habitación. En sí no se notaba tan diferente a antes, solo los cables ya no estaban regados por las esquinas de las paredes, las mismas paredes eran diferentes, aunque había un orden diferente en cuanto a los tres computadores, cuando antes eran seis –a saber para que necesitaba tantos– por otro lado tampoco había mesas alrededor como antes.

Se veía más limpio en cuanto a objetos.

– _Raven, si ya terminaste de instalar tu ciber mundo, nosotros necesitamos ayuda_ – La voz de Monty resonó en los comunicadores. Becca miro hacia la muchacha que rodaba los ojos, acercó las cinco yemas de sus dedos sobre la mesa táctil y los colores rojos cambiaron a verde y luego a azul. Los monitores se encendieron y un teclado de luces de neón apareció en la mesa. La muchacha comenzó a teclear mientras daba órdenes a sus compañeros. Becca se acercó a los monitores con el manual de instrucciones en las manos, tras mirar unas páginas, ella acerco su mano hacia los monitores, a pocos centímetros de la pantalla y sin tocarla, hizo un movimiento para cambiar la imagen que había dentro.

– Te lo dije, la mejor tecnología del mundo – Raven la miro con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios.

Becca sonrió. Monitores táctiles. La muchacha estaba metida en una gran tecnología.

– Los sensores de calor han encontrado una gran fuente proveniente desde los ascensores.

– Una bomba – Raven dijo con sorpresa – Bellamy, ¿lo oíste?

– _La policía se hará cargo de ello._

– Monty, hay gente en los baños, probablemente rehenes escondiéndose.

– _En camino._

– No parece un problema esta operación – Becca la miró con calma – Creo que pueden resolverlo solos

– Por supuesto que pueden resolverlos solos – Sonrió Raven divertida – Sin embargo su límite llega cuando nos necesitan

– _Te estoy oyendo, Raven_ – Una voz burlona se escuchó tensa a través del comunicador. Raven torció el gesto en una sonrisa desafiante antes de encogerse de hombros.

– Por supuesto que lo haces, Octavia, no puedes vivir sin mi ayuda.

– _Por qué mejor no dejas de presumir de tu amada tecnología y nos echas un cable por aquí_ – La voz de la pelinegra resonó nuevamente.

– Tú dirás que hacer – Raven alzó una ceja mirando los monitores.

– _Hazme un favor_ – Octavia dijo suavemente – _Deja de habla de tu tecnología_

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua – Solo estás celosa de mi regalo de navidad adelantado.

– _Como si eso fuera posible._

Becca alzó una ceja con curiosidad mirando a Raven centrada tanto en su tecnología como en su conversación con Octavia. Ella personalmente no estaba segura de querer participar en aquella conversación y por tanto se había alejado lentamente hacia los tres computadores que ocupaban una esquina en el laboratorio. Los tres bien alineados en la esquina, con la vista perfecta de la ciudad por delante. Ella se acercó a uno de ellos y lo encendió, los tres se conectaban a una sola fuente, por tanto era un computador de tres pantallas.

Tecleó rápidamente una contraseña sencilla que Raven había implementado, aunque sabía que cuando la muchacha tuviera tiempo conseguiría algo imposible de descifrar en un segundo. Observó en la pantalla completamente en blanco. La muchacha había mencionado que había podido salvar algunas piezas de sus computadores anteriores, pero no las habían instalado de momento. Becca había llegado a mirar lo que la chica había salvado y ciertamente no estaba segura de que pudieran conectar la tecnología anterior con la nueva, pero de algún modo lo necesitaban ya que la información que contenían esas piezas era realmente importante.

– Está bien – Raven dijo de pronto, mientras colocaba un dedo en su oído.

Cuando Becca vio por primera vez la tecnología de Raven estaba completamente sorprendida por el salto de calidad que había dado en trece años el DPA y ella solo podía sentir que la joven tenía la responsabilidad en ello. Cuando ella trabajaba para el DPA años atrás, la única tecnología que realmente parecía estar en condiciones de llamarse última tecnología era aquella con la cual habían creado a Alie, pero lo demás, era una tecnología bastante antigua. Usaban radios para comunicarse con los demás, no había mucho uso de los computadores o satélite, mucho menos eran capaces de hacer lo que actualmente hacían con su uso. Ella había hackeado a varias compañías en el pasado, pero el simple hecho de hacerlo había tomado su tiempo y su esfuerzo, ahora en un simple parpadeó lo lograban y sin esforzarse tanto. Desde su casa ella había crecido con la tecnología para ayudar a la Arkadia a detener a Alie, pero haber salido de su cueva y conocer la tecnología "marca" Raven había sido bastante impresionante.

Le había tomado al menos dos semanas, pero la joven finalmente había tomado sus huellas digitales. Cuando Becca le había preguntado el por qué, la joven le había respondido que gran parte de las cosas que se encontraban dentro del edificio funcionaban con las huellas digitales además de las llaves. Ella no lo había creído hasta que se dio cuenta de que para firmar su hora de entrada y salida debía hacerlo con su huella digital. ¡Y los comunicadores! Esa era una tecnología que la tenía fascinada. Ella jamás lo hubiera pensado. Eran pequeños, apenas visibles y desde dentro del oído parecían un botón y la única manera para mantenerlos activos y poder hablar era acercando el dedo, sin presionar nada, porque eran digitales y con lector de huellas. La muchacha era joven, pero impresionante. Había logrado hacer que la Arkadia diera aquel salto de calidad en pocos años cuando en más de cincuenta años ni siquiera el Arca estaba tan avanzada en tecnología.

Era un golpe fuerte y un arma de doble filo, pero al ver la mirada radiante que Raven ponía al ver aunque sea un pequeño objeto que tuviera una función digital ella sabía que su creación jamás se volvería un arma de doble filo, no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Y lo había evitado en muchas ocasiones, ella la había visto pelear contra cualquiera que intentara hackear su sistema o intentará usar su propia tecnología en su contra, siempre en concentración y siempre decidida a proteger lo que era suyo. Raven era impresionante.

Si tan solo ella hubiera tenido la misma determinación cuando creo a Alie quizá ahora su arma no sería de doble filo y no estaría causando problemas actualmente.

Una parte de Becca siempre iba a sentirse culpable por la creación de Alie o por haberse negado a detenerla cuando aún podía, antes de que Alie fuera completamente independiente, pero esa parte de Becca que estaba dispuesta a luchar para detenerla lograba darle una buena pelea a la parte que se sentía culpable y así dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar hacia el futuro con la frente en alto y los pensamientos claros. Todos compartían la culpa, algunos por ambiciosos y ella por curiosa.

– Lograron detener el asalto al banco – Raven la miro con un rostro calmado – Están de regreso

– Supongo que no era tan grave, ¿verdad?

– Ha pasado una semana – Ella bajo la mirada mientras pensaba profundamente en sus propias palabras – y aún no sabemos nada de Alie, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Antes sabíamos que se estaba moviendo incluso cuando no atacaba a nadie. Algo ha cambiado.

Becca asintió – Sé lo que quieres decir, pero usar esa arma es demasiado arriesgado – Ella alzó una mano para darse a entender a que se refería – De momento solo podemos usarla una sola vez y al hacerlo ella se dará cuenta de que estamos espiando su base de datos. Es arriesgado. Lograr hacer que pase desapercibida nos tomara al menos un mes, incluso con esta nueva tecnología

– Si tan solo supiéramos qué está tramando…

– Podríamos adelantarnos a los hechos – Ella asintió coincidiendo con la muchacha.

– ¿Ella se está escondiendo de nosotros o está planeando su próximo movimiento?

– No lo sé…

Vio a Raven apretar los dientes con fuerza, su ceño se frunció un poco y sus ojos flamearon con enojo. Frustrada al no obtener respuestas, Becca comprendía que rara vez se sentía así y cuando lo hacía era como tener una comezón en su cuerpo que no se quitaba sin importar cuantas veces rascara. La chica no estaba a acostumbrada a estar bajo la oscuridad, siempre en la luz donde podía ver y planear, siempre donde era capaz de comprender todo.

La pantalla de la computadora parpadeó varias veces, desde su asiento frente a los computadoras, Becca se volteó sorprendida mientras se abría una pequeña ventana. Un vídeo comenzó a reproducirse y rápidamente miro a Raven en busca de respuestas.

– Sigue dándome vueltas en la cabeza – La muchacha se acercó y con su dedo señaló la pantalla – Conecte el computador con los satélites antes de instalarlos. Mira esto, Clarke le lanzó su teléfono, ¿por qué haría eso?

– ¿Eso importa realmente?

– Demasiado. Lo que sea que conversaron esas dos, es la razón por la cual no hemos tenido noticias de Alie.

– Creo que no tiene nada que ver. Alie nos tendió una trampa, ¿no? Hizo que Skaikru saliera del DPA para poder quemar tu sistema – Becca le recordó.

– No tiene sentido – Raven torció los labios – Podría haber quemado el sistema sin necesidad de sacarlos de aquí, después de todo ellos no comprenden nada de tecnología, (no hace falta que te lo recuerde). Por tanto, lo que me intriga es que hizo que Clarke subiera a ese piso mientras entretenía a los demás, ¿para qué?

– Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella.

Raven torció los labios, su mano acarició su mentón, justo bajo su labio y Becca vio una expresión extraña que no supo identificar.

– Este ataque de Alie – Ella dijo mientras señalaba la otra pantalla en donde un mapa de la ciudad aparecía – se salió del camino. ¿Recuerdas que Alie parecía guiarnos hacia los límites de la ciudad, pues este ataque no estaba en la misma línea. No comprendo por qué

– No es coincidencia – Becca asintió, a lo que Raven respondió del mismo modo – Lo que ellas dos hablaron probablemente no es nada importante, quizá solo intentaba distraerla, eso se puede entender. Si hiciéramos un patrón de los ataques e incluyéramos este, ¿qué tan lejos está del patrón?

– Al otro extremo – Raven señaló el mapa – Este es el patrón y el ataque más reciente es por aquí. No tiene sentido alguno. Aun si su objetivo era quemar todos nuestros sistemas...

– No sabemos la razón por la que querría hacerlo en primer lugar o a dónde nos lleva este patrón.

– Exacto.

– Algo cambio, Becca – Ella la miro intensamente antes de volver a mirar la pantalla – y me preocupa que cuando volvamos a tener noticias de ella no seamos capaces de detenerla

* * *

Cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido, la muchacha más joven gimió encogiéndose un poco antes de apoyar las manos sobre el suelo y elevar la cabeza hacia su oponente.

– Tramposa.

La muchacha mayor frente a ella alzó una ceja aguantando la sonrisa y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar. La muchacha más joven resopló una vez en pie mientras observaba la cinta de color rojo que se encontraba ahora en las manos de la muchacha tras haberla arrebatado de su frente donde anteriormente se había encontrado.

– Eso es un 2-0 para Gaia – Ethan murmuró apoyado de espaldas contra la pared con los brazos tras su cabeza.

– Repítanme de nuevo cómo es que esto es la idea de fortalecer nuestras habilidades y debilidades – Madi se frotó el brazo antes de mirar hacia Ethan curiosamente.

El muchacho chasqueó los dedos acercándose a las dos muchachas, en su frente había una cinta de color roja atada suavemente.

– Somos un equipo pequeño comparado a la mayoría, por tanto debemos fortalecer nuestras habilidades y complementar nuestras debilidades – Él señaló con un dedo hacia Gaia – Fuerza – Apuntó hacia la menor – Resistencia – Se apuntó a sí mismo – Reflejos

– Aun con esas tres habilidades no podemos ganar a los demás grupos – Gaia asintió – Fue tu idea entrenar

– No tenía esto en mente.

– Aprender a complementar estas tres habilidad y fortalecer las debilidades no es algo que pueda suceder de la noche a la mañana – Ethan asintió.

– Deberíamos hacerlo sobre la marcha – Madi murmuró mirando a los dos jóvenes – Clarke siempre dice que las personas sacan fuerza cuando las situaciones se vuelven criticas

– Debe ser la adrenalina – Ethan sonrió – De todos modos, no importa cuántas veces te venza, parece que aun puedes continuar. ¡Eso es hacer uso de la gran resistencia que tienes!

La muchacha frunció el ceño encogiéndose de hombros, resopló mientras caminaba hacia la pared y se dejaba caer al suelo.

– Es tu turno.

El muchacho apretó su puño contra la palma de su mano mirando hacia su compañera de enfrente – Por fin, hasta aquí llego tu racha de suerte.

– Si consigo una tercera victoria ustedes dos pagaran el almuerzo – Ella dijo con una sonrisa – Si tú ganas, yo pago tu almuerzo

– ¿Qué hay conmigo?

– Tú perdiste dos veces seguidas.

Madi le frunció el ceño a la muchacha y luego resopló sacando una botella de agua de su mochila. Se detuvo a mirar su teléfono por un momento, contenta de que finalmente Clarke le había comprado un teléfono nuevo (aunque las circunstancias le hacían dudar de que fuera buena idea hacerlo). Hizo una mueca mordiendo la boquilla de la botella antes de beber mientras se preguntaba cómo se encontraba ella. Según recordaba la muchacha tenía que hacer un par de tramites ese día, Madi seguía preguntándole si alguno tenía que ver con un nuevo empleo, pero la chica no le había respondido esa mañana cuando lo hizo y al final termino asistiendo a clases bajo sus preocupaciones.

Tramites.

Su estómago se revolvía al pensar que Clarke lo había dicho de una manera tan despreocupada y tan tranquila, probablemente intentando no preocuparla a ella, pero Madi conocía la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Arca. Clarke tenía una reunión con el Arca y todo lo que podía pensar era en que si llegaba a casa y se encontraba con alguien que le dijera que Clarke no volvería ella probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón, sin duda.

Escuchó un golpe fuerte y seco contra el suelo. Alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ethan retorciéndose en el suelo, molesto, mientras Gaia alzaba la cinta roja en sus manos con una sonrisa.

– Ella tiene razón – El muchacho dijo con cara de pocos amigos – Eres una tramposa

– Se llama ingenio. La fuerza no basta únicamente para ganar, se necesita tener un plan – La muchacha explicó extendiéndole la mano – y ese es el problema con ustedes dos, se precipitan sin pensar. Sobre todo tú, Ethan

Madi hizo una mueca mirando su teléfono nuevamente. No había mensajes ni llamadas. Se preguntaba si debía llamar a Clarke y ver si estaba todo bien.

– Revancha – El muchacho dijo arrebatándole la cinta de las manos y volviendo a atarla en su frente

– No importa que tan ágil o que tantos reflejos tengas, si sigues precipitándote solo vas a conseguir que yo te venza fácilmente.

– Bien, él es ágil y tiene buenos reflejos – Madi murmuró mirando a los demás – Gaia siempre tiene un plan a la mano y es fuerte. ¿Qué conmigo?

– Eres rápida y tienes resistencia.

– Eso no es lo que yo tenía en mente cuando pensaba en mis habilidades – Respondió a la muchacha que le había hablado mientras torcía los labios pensando.

– Tendremos una competición esta tarde, otra vez, y nuestro oponente es el equipo de Ontari – Ethan explicó con calma mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Estamos en desventaja por uno, alguien tendrá que repetirse

– La competición de la semana pasada fue en fuerza – Madi resopló desviando la mirada – No importaba que tantas veces lanzara el estúpido balón medicinal, nunca lograba rebasar a nuestros oponentes

– Es que era un balón muy fuerte – Gaia sonrió divertida – La competición de hoy involucra velocidad

– Me pregunto qué diablos pasa por la cabeza del profesor al crear estas tontas competencias todas las semanas. Parece un festival deportivo – El muchacho se dejó caer contra el suelo apoyando su cuerpo con las manos y las piernas estiradas – Cuando dijo que haríamos introducción durante todo el año no me imagine que esto era lo que haríamos

– Gaia es muy fuerte – La muchacha inclinó la cabeza pensando un poco – Sin contar que es alta, también, por tanto tiene ventaja contra nosotros dos. Ontari no es muy alta y en ese caso Ethan no debería tener problemas para quitarle la cinta de la cabeza

– Puedo encargarme de ella, pero uno de los chicos de su equipo es bastante bruto – Gaia se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el suelo también, cerca de los dos jóvenes, para poder planear una estrategia del encuentro – Creo que es mejor si me hago cargo. Eso dejaría a Charlotte y a la otra chica, Nina, ¿verdad?

– Creo que puedo encargarme de Charlotte, aunque lo dudo – Madi sonrió levemente – Sin embargo, alguien debe repetirse

– Lo hará Ethan – Gaia asintió – He visto a Nina, no parece muy rápida así que no tendrá problemas. Sin embargo, para ganar el encuentro necesitamos tener un 3-1 como mucho.

– Esta escuela tiene un problema con los castigos – Gruñó Ethan – Si llegas tarde: castigo; pierdes un encuentro: castigo; dejas corriendo una llave en el baño: ¡castigo!

– Al menos son razonables – Sonrió Madi levemente – Si perdemos contra Ontari estoy segura de que no dejara de mencionarlo durante todo el año

– Tenemos dos horas más antes de que comience la clase y debemos aprovechar ese tiempo.

– Es una tontería – El rubio sacudió la cabeza – Solo vas a conseguir que nos cansemos. Al menos yo, porque alguien aquí es brutalmente resistente

La muchacha sonrió alzando la mirada de su teléfono – Solía correr con Clarke por las noches – Explicó con un tono suave.

– Aun eso no nos va a ayudar – Resopló Ethan mirando el techo – Ontari bastante fuerte y tiene un equipo equilibrado, incluso siendo cuatro personas. No podemos ganarle

– Mi madre dice que siempre hay una manera – Gaia murmuró con calma – Siempre se puede ganar la guerra

Madi sonrió poniéndose en pie tras devolver su teléfono a la bolsa. Apretó los puños con fuerza y ató la cinta roja en su frente.

– Ya, entonces vamos a fortalecer nuestras debilidades para conseguir ganar – Dijo con bastante energía. Recibió sonrisas de sus dos compañeros, listos para ponerse en pie y seguir con el entrenamiento.

* * *

– Conque el Arca, eh – Clarke murmuró mientras observaba la gran cúpula hecha por figuras hexagonales que parecían reflejantes. Había bastantes agentes por la zona, guardias elegidos cuidadosamente por el consejo para proteger toda la zona. Arboles rodeaban la cúpula creando una pequeña sensación de estar en un parque. Metió las manos en su chaqueta observando la cúpula sintiendo una extraña sensación al estar frente a ella, no era melancolía o calma. Casi se sentía… indiferente – Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí

Dio un paso enfrente y se adentró hacia el edificio circular encontrándose con un verdadero laberinto. Resopló pesadamente caminando hacia el mostrado donde una mujer de cabello largo y castaño la miro con interés durante un momento sin decirle nada.

– Tengo una cita con el consejo del Arca – Ella se mordió el labio inferior e intento aparentar tranquilidad – Clarke Griffin

La mujer asintió y tecleó rápidamente en la computadora, luego la volvió a mirar mientras algo comenzaba a imprimirse.

– El consejo se reunirá con usted en la sala principal, señorita Griffin – Ella dijo mientras recogía la hoja y se la extendía – Por favor, firme aquí para dejar un registro de que asistió a la reunión. Debe firmar antes y después de esta, por supuesto esta en todo su derecho de leerla.

Clarke miró la hoja en sus manos y la firmó sin molestarse en leer. Procedimientos. Conocía todo el protocolo y el procedimiento del Arca, si bien era cierto que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visitado el lugar, las tradiciones nunca cambiaban por lo visto.

Tras haber firmado la hoja se dirigió hacia uno de los corredores para poder llegar a la sala principal. Su estómago se revolvía mientras pensaba en lo que podía suceder ahora.

– Anda, pero si eres Clarke – Escuchó una voz grave a un lado de ella. Se encontraba sentada frente a la puerta de la sala principal, claramente pensando en lo que podría suceder ahora. Alzó la mirada brevemente hacia el hombre frente a ella, tez oscura, barba blanca, sin cabello en la cabeza. Vistiendo un suéter café arena cerrado hasta el cuello y pantalones negros. Él la miró con calma en su rostro antes de sentarse a su lado.

Ella intentó ignorarlo, tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba en el destino que sufriría una vez que comenzara la reunión.

– Hace mucho que no he visto. Haz crecido mucho – Él dijo calmadamente.

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

El hombre junto a ella sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, como si aquella puerta de metal fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

Hacía años que Clarke no había ido al Arca, muy a diferencia de su je –ex jefe, Kane, quien asistía cada cierto tiempo para reuniones con el consejo. El Arca era el establecimiento más importante dentro de todo el movimiento de los Departamentos de Protección. Este lugar era el comienzo de todo, las raíces del árbol. Aquí es donde el consejo, un grupo de personas elegidas sabiamente por sus predecesores en el grupo se encargaban de liderar las secciones en las cuales se dividían.

Las paredes que la rodeaban la ponían nerviosa. Eran una mezcla entre celeste y blanco que resultaba incómodo. No había ventana en los pasillos, por tanto era casi sentirse atrapado dentro y cada paso resonaba en un potente eco. Había varias salas en un solo corredor, algunas bancas. Mucha gente trabajando seguramente, después de todo el Arca no era únicamente un consejo de ancianos sabios, era un grupo de personas que se encargaba de mantener a raya a los tres Departamentos de Protección para así asegurar la propia protección de la humanidad.

– He oído que renunciaste – Él dijo suavemente.

– Es lo que el Arca quería, ¿no es así?

– Si te hace sentir mejor, yo vote en contra de que pidiéramos tu renuncia – Él murmuró suavemente.

– No me hace sentir mejor – Tenía sus ojos cerrados y la mirada agachada, su postura no había cambiado, pero su pierna izquierda, que se encontraba cruzada sobre la derecha, se movía suavemente – Allá afuera hay un psicópata intentando matar a toda la población humana y me despides justo cuando intentamos detenerla

– Deberías sentirte agradecida de que al menos se te dio la oportunidad de elegir – Él respondió – De no ser por todos los logros que cargabas en tus hombros el Arca decidió permitir que eligieras lo que querías hacer. Si hubiera sido otra persona, probablemente lo habrían arrestado sin dar aviso ni siquiera al jefe de departamento – Ella no dijo nada – Wells me contó que te vio en la academia protegiendo a unos niños durante el ataque que hubo. Quería hablar contigo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo

– No vi a Wells en la academia – Ella respondió abriendo los ojos sin quitar la vista de su regazo – Es profesor, ¿no?

– Sí, está trabajando como profesor – Él dijo con orgullo – Estoy seguro de que lo hace muy bien. No deja de mencionar que los jóvenes son impresionantes, llenos de entusiasmo y ambiciones. Este año está encargado de un grupo de primer año. El año pasado se graduó el grupo del cual estuvo encargado.

– Supongo que es bueno – Ella murmuró calmadamente – Callie debe confiar en él como para encargarle un grupo de primer año

– Cece confía en sus profesores.

– Confiar es erróneo – Ella dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente – Ella _confiaba_ en sus profesores, es lo correcto. Algunos profesores fueron parte de eso, ¿sabes? Lo que ocurrió en la academia

– Lo he oído. Aún estamos leyendo informes – Él resopló cansado – Si después de esta reunión, tu corazón no guarda rencor, me gustaría que tu madre, Kane y tú vinieran a cenar conmigo y con Wells algún día. Una reunión entre viejos amigos y familia

– Yo no tengo rencor hacia el Arca por despedirme – Ella lo miró – sin embargo permíteme rechazar la invitación con moderación y agradecimiento. En estos momentos, tengo problemas más grandes como para gastar mi tiempo de esa forma

– Vamos, ¿cuándo te volviste tan seria?

– Cuando descubrí que el consejo del Arca no eran quienes yo creí que eran – Dijo con un tono duro sin mirarlo.

El hombre a su lado no dijo nada, completamente paralizado ante la voz calmada y peligrosa de la muchacha. Si él sabía de qué hablaba ella o no, era algo que a Clarke no le interesaba, después de todo solo tenía que interesarle que ella _sabía_ lo que estaba diciendo.

Mentalmente se reprendía a sí misma por darle la razón a Alie una vez más. Odiaba que aquella mujer, ese tonto programa de computadora, tuviera la razón cada vez que hablaban.

Si Clarke tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, solo para ella, tenía que admitir que jamás había sido fan del Arca en su vida. De hecho, el simple hecho de tener que ver las caras de los concejales le daba punzadas en el pecho que no podía ignorar. La manera de trabajar de estas seis personas era algo que dentro de su juicio no era aprobado (claro, tampoco es que a ellos les importase si ella aprobaba su manera de trabajar o no, después de todo eran los jefes de jefes). Eran la clase de persona que estaba dispuesta a vender a los demás para salvar su misión, no importaba si esto implicaba a los aliados o a los enemigos. Se juntaban todos los días, movían los hilos de las marionetas y al final se llevaban todo el crédito y jamás daban reconocimiento a los agentes a menos que estos hubieran muerto bajo el deber. Ella realmente lo detestaba, así como detestaba tener que hacer tanto papeleo para ellos a causa de las locuras que hacía que su equipo para poder salvar a los demás, evidentemente el Arca tampoco aprobaba (había aprobado más bien) la manera de liderar de ella, pero siempre lo permitían porque obtenía resultados. Todo ese papeleo era algo que Clarke jamás iba a extrañar de su trabajo, si ese fuera todo el peso de lo que significaba perder su empleo, definitivamente ella montaría una fiesta.

El silencio seguía ahí, brutal y pesado. Ella creía que Thelonious Jaha, un viejo amigo de su madre, no iba a decirle nada debido a su forma irrespetuosa de hablarle a un concejal del Arca o que solo la metería en más problemas de los que ya estaba, pero en su lugar, cualquier escenario que hubiera pasado por su cabeza, la respuesta a su comentario no fue lo que ella esperaba.

Era una risa irónica, nada contenta, nada deprimida, quizá una risa forzada. Ella vio los hombros del hombre mayor sacudirse, su rostro de pronto se notaba vacío y su voz al hablar estaba hueca.

– Jake era mi amigo – Él dijo aun entre risas – Sé cómo te sientes al saber... que muchas cosas pasaron

– No, no lo sabes – Ella dijo con dureza sin mirarlo – porque a ti no te ocultaron la verdad durante trece años. No tuviste que enfrentarte a la causa de la muerte de alguna persona importante, ver la cara de la persona que creo la causa de la muerte de tu padre día tras días y sonreírle, intentando no cargar todo el odio contra ella. Veo a Monty y sé exactamente lo que está sintiendo. Veo a Becca y sé exactamente cómo se siente. Y luego me veo a mí y no sé cómo sentirme – Ella respiró hondo – Al final del día esa es la realidad, ¿no? El Arca se queda de brazos cruzados mientras los agentes hacen el trabajo sucio

– Hay cosas que son difícil de entender, Clarke – Él murmuró. Sus ojos visualizaron un recuerdo lejano que a la muchacha no se le pasó por desapercibido.

Las puertas se abrieron y enseguida ella se puso en pie para poder entrar. El corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que ella juraría que hacía eco en el estrecho pasillo y todo el que estuviera cerca era capaz de oírlo. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente y la saliva que corrió por su garganta parecía acero puro, porque pesada demasiado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaaay nuevo capítulo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	29. Caminos que llevan a un misterioso lugar

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _29  
Caminos que llevan a un misterioso lugar_

Tragó saliva mientras miraba hacia su oponente con temor. La muchacha era bajita, de cabello claro que parecía resplandecer con cada movimiento que hacia mientras esquivaba los ataques de su rival. A simple vista todo lo que había hecho era esquivar, nada más que eso, con gracia y con elegancia, apenas sudando y apenas cansada. Según lo que Gaia le había dicho, la joven estaba luchando a la defensiva a posta para poder acabar el encuentro de un solo golpe tras haber cansado a su rival.

– Si perdemos el encuentro nos harán limpiar todo el gimnasio – Madi murmuró suavemente mirando hacia la chica con cierto temor – ¿Tenemos oportunidad?

– No lo sé – Ella le respondió con el mismo tono – Si puedes conseguir que ella se canse antes que tú, lograras quitarle la cinta de la frente

– Pero cómo lo hago si ella no está atacando.

– Ese es un problema que hay que resolver pronto – Parecía pensar la muchacha sin dejar de mirar hacia la joven de cabellos rubios que se encontraba compitiendo contra alguien más.

– Está bien, ahora tengo miedo – Ella abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando vio a la joven taclear a su oponente y luego sacarle la cinta roja de la frente. Desvió la mirada con un fuerte gemido que se emitía desde su garganta y luego golpeó su cabeza contra la pared trasera. El silbato del profesor hizo eco en el gimnasio y varios aplausos cantaron una melodía de alabanza y sorpresa ante el combate.

– ¡Los que sigan! – Grito el profesor.

Madi gimió nuevamente, casi quería lanzarse al suelo y aferrarse a una de las barras que se encontraban ahí y no soltarse de estas, si era posible encadenarse era una mejor opción. Sin embargo, pese a sus deseos, ella no opuso resistencia cuando Ethan le dio un apretón en su hombro y le indico acercarse al centro de la pista.

Se posicionaron los tres en fila observando a sus cuatro oponentes de enfrente, del otro lado de la colchoneta de color azul gastado y sudado que se encontraba en el suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir la mirada molesta de la rubia, casi como siquiera taclearla cien veces, no contra la colchoneta, sino contra el suelo. Por su parte, Ontari, apenas le dirigía la mirada. Parecía ser que después del rechazo la muchacha no había, ni quería, tomar represalias con ella o rencor a diferencia de Charlotte que definitivamente estaba molesta.

Nuevamente el profesor explicó las reglas del encuentro y si no fuera porque el profesor realmente intimidaba, ella habría considerado tedioso que explicara las reglas en cada uno de los encuentros que había. Por cada combate, sin importar si el mismo equipo participaba dos veces seguidas o más, repetía las reglas. Pero un hombre alto, fornido, con algo de músculos, que vestía con una gorra de color azul que tenía la letra A en color blanco, una camiseta blanca ajustada que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, el silbato colgando del cuello, short rojos hasta las rodillas, zapatillas blancas con una línea naranja al costado y un reloj en la muñeca, lograba que los menores sintieran miedo hacia su presencia y no dijeran nada en su contra. Lo irónico de todo, es que el profesor no era el típico profesor de gimnasia que gritaba a los alumnos, los hacía sudar como animales y sobre todo tenía un pésimo aliento mientras escupía al hablar. Era una persona amable, pero rígida en cuanto a las reglas. Siempre estaba aconsejando a sus alumnos sobre cómo mejorarse, era severo en cuanto al tiempo de entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo era flexible para que a cada chico se adaptara a su tiempo.

Ella realmente no podía ver dónde estaba el ogro pesado que Octavia había descrito cien veces. Raven le había dicho que no tenía alma. Madi se había preparado para lo peor en su primer día de gimnasia, pero encontrarse con este tipo de profesor… wow… fue algo completamente inesperado.

Además, ya hablando del profesor en sí. Él era bastante amigable, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, era simpático y guapo. De cabello corto color castaño, algo desaliñado, pero con estilo único, ojos claros como un atardecer, de color dorados. Se estremecía ante el suspiro que algunas chicas de su clase daban al verlo a él. Era como si ellas solo asistieran para estar con su profesor favorito, pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo. Al estar distraídas siempre perdían los encuentros.

– ¿Quién irá primero? – Preguntó de pronto el profesor tras explicar las reglas. Madi trago, eso no era parte del plan. Se suponía que ellos habían establecido su plan para ganar en base al orden del otro equipo. Si les tocaba elegir primero entonces podría romperse lo que habían decidido y perderían.

– Ellos van primero – Gaia dijo con calma y confianza – Nosotros somos menos, nos adecuaremos a su estilo

El profesor miro a los demás, su mirada se pasó en Ontari principalmente, la líder de aquel grupo, esperando alguna objeción de su parte. La muchacha, cruzada de brazos, se encogió de hombros suspirando y asintió mirando al muchacho que formaba parte de su equipo.

– Como quieran – Dijo con calma – Inicia tú, Nolan

El joven sonrió. Mayor de edad. Alto. Cabello castaño largo. Madi trago saliva retrocediendo unos pasos con temor. Gia alzó la mirada con seguridad en su rostro, apenas visible y gran confianza dio unos pasos enfrente hasta quedar cara a cara con el muchacho.

– Vamos Gaia, patéale el trasero – El muchacho rubio dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

– Suerte – Madi murmuró con timidez.

– Conocen las reglas, conocen lo que tienen que hacer – El profesor dijo nuevamente mirando hacia sus alumnos – Comiencen

La muchacha más joven observó a Gaia esquivar los ataques del muchacho casi sin mucho problemas, aunque el chico tampoco estaba intentando dejársela fácil. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, nerviosa por lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando los abrió se desilusionó por haberlos cerrados, en algún momento de la batalla Gaia había dejado de estar a la defensiva y había pasado a la ofensiva obteniendo el control de la situación.

– ¡Vamos Gaia!

– Ella puede ganar – Madi murmuró con una sonrisa.

– La única forma de ganar esto es teniendo tres victorias sobre cuatro – El chico dijo con una mueca sin despegar la vista del combate de enfrente – Si comenzamos mal, terminaremos mal

– No necesariamente, si conseguimos un empate de todos modos habrá una oportunidad más para ganar – Explicó la muchacha con calma – Además, no será el fin del mundo, apenas estamos comenzando

– Es igual. Lo que hagamos ahora definirá lo que haremos el año entrante y posiblemente sobre quienes van a ser las conexiones que tendremos.

– En otras palabras dices que no seguiremos siendo un equipo.

Él se encogió de hombros – Creo que todo dependerá de los resultados que hagamos este año.

– Los resultados es todo lo que importa, ¿no? – Ella resopló – Personalmente creo que los tres estamos bien como estamos. No hace falta un miembro más o uno menos.

– Oh, tienes grandes esperanzas, ¿eh? – El muchacho sonrió.

Ella sonrió entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda – Me considero una chica llena de sueños y esperanzas – Se burló ella – Pienso que deberíamos centrarnos en el ahora y no en el mañana. Apenas nos están entrenando, si miramos hacia arriba entonces perderemos de vista lo que hay enfrente

– Hablas como Gaia.

– Lo sé – Ella se mordió el labio inferior – No sé cómo se las ingenia pero se mete en mi cabeza con sus frases de galleta de la fortuna. Es igual que Clarke

El chico se rió.

– ¡Punto para el equipo de las águilas!

Los dos jóvenes parpadearon con sorpresa mirando hacia el frente donde Gaia sostenía la cinta roja en sus manos con una sonrisa de superioridad. El muchacho estaba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos sobre la colchoneta mientras gruñía de mala gana.

– Wow, es bueno saber que tendría la victoria asegurada.

– La pregunta es si los golpes que nos dio ella en la colchoneta van a valer la pena.

Madi acaricio su brazo con una mueca, el recuerdo de los golpes que había recibido durante en el entrenamiento tenía forma y era de color morado. Auch. Ella dio un paso enfrente cuando Charlotte se acercó a la colchoneta con uan sonrisa cargada de superioridad en sus labios, lista para acabar con cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Quiso correr hacia la puerta del gimnasio y huir de ahí, porque en cuanto la viera a ella, Charlotte no tendría compasión.

Gaia la tomó del hombro con una sonrisa, murmurando que recordara mantenerse firme y aguantar esquivando cuanto más pudiera. Su mayor ventaja era su resistencia, eso lo sabía, pero por desgracia su cuerpo no era inmune al dolor, por el contrario, ella era capaz de llorar incluso si se torcía el dedo.

– Voy a morir siendo joven – Ella masculló posicionándose frente a Charlotte, que al verla, su sonrisa creció.

– Vamos, Madi – Escuchó a Ethan detrás de ella – Demuéstrale que eres mejor

– Siempre he querido golpear a un Griffin.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Oh nada – La muchacha sonrió – Solo pienso en que voy a hacerte pagar por rechazarnos

– ¿Sigues con eso? – Madi se quejó apretando los puños y alzándolos – Ya te dije por qué no quería formar parte de su grupo

– Eso cambia el hecho de que realmente me hiciste enfadar – Ella sonrió.

La cinta en su frente comenzó a quemar de una manera en la que ella no estaba segura de sí era para recordarle que estaba ahí atada o absorber su sudor. El profesor las miro a ambas, les recordó que conocían las reglas y les recordó la penalización por infringir alguna de ellas. Cuando el silbato sonó, Madi se lanzó al suelo rápidamente debido a que Charlotte le había lanzado el primer golpe.

Gimió mientras levantaba el rostro y pateaba a la chica para hacerla caer. El profesor grito, recordándole que no era una pelea sin sentido o una pelea callejera, ahí estaban usando ingenio y habilidades, no otra cosa. Se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió, si quería quitarle la cinta roja de la frente tenía que hacerlo en base a la estrategia que habían preparado con anterioridad, usando su resistencia a favor. Si daba un paso adelante y se lanzaba a quitarle la cinta se arriesgaba a que se la pudiera quitar a ella.

Para Madi el combate paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras puñetazos y patadas arremetía Charlotte, más cansada se encontraba y más fácil para ella era ser más rápida. Jadeo con fuerza la muchacha rubia, cansada y frustrada. Gritándole que dejara de esquivar los ataques y la atacara a ella, pero Madi siguió ignorándola como se le daba la gana. Finalmente, después de tanto esquivar, logró arrebatar la cinta de la frente de la muchacha cuando esta ya no podía moverse más.

– Punto para las águilas.

Madi jadeó sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, mirando hacia el frente. No cansada, sino sorprendida por lo que había sucedido. Ella realmente había vencido a Charlotte y ni siquiera le había aventado algún puñetazo. La chica era realmente terca porque incluso después de haber perdido seguía intentando atraparla pero Madi seguía esquivando (a duras penas).

– ¡Basta ya! El encuentro se ha terminado – El profesor gruñó mientras separaba a ambas chicas. Madi trago saliva y entrego la cinta a Ontari que la miraba con seriedad, sin decir ni una sola palabra o demostrar si estaba enojada o contenta –aunque ella no creía que la chica fuera a estar contenta por haber perdido. La chica recibió la cinta y sin más la ató a su frente con calma, Madi suspiró mientras se alejaba y se quitaba desataba la cinta de la frente.

– Un buen combate – Ethan recibió la cinta – Ahora sí, vamos a la cabeza. Un combate más y ganamos.

– Buena suerte pies ligeros – Gaia dijo con calma. El muchacho dio un paso enfrente listo para enfrentarse a Ontari – Ella es un adversario bastante fuerte, será mejor que tenga cuidado, pero confió en que no hay nadie mejor para lograrlo

– Ella es hija de alguien de la Arkadia, ¿no?

– Uhm, no conozco a sus padres – Gaia sacudió la cabeza – Aunque siendo sincera no conozco a ninguno de los familiares de los demás chicos del grupo – Ella alzó la mirada a sus alrededores donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros – No es que sea importante, ¿verdad? Eso dijeron el primer día

– Supongo – Ella murmuró mirando hacia la muchacha de enfrente. No era mala persona, o eso quería creer ella, y su personalidad no era la de una muchacha engreída (a falta de un término menos ofensivo).

– Incluso si Ethan pierde aún tenemos una oportunidad de ganar.

– Espero que eso logre compensar el haber perdido la carrera de relevos – Murmuró ella desviando la mirada.

* * *

Hizo una mueca con los labios mientras observaba la sala frente a ella. No había ventanas ni un televisor, parecía una sofocante habitación de paredes blancas que no escondían nada a la vista, con una inmensa mesa hexagonal en el centro, seis asientos y un gran agujero en el centro donde no había nada más que la ausencia de algún objeto decorativo.

Cinco personas dentro, cada una resaltando a causa de los colores vivos en sus ropas y sus tonos de piel. Era como ver un un lienzo recién pintado y esperando a que se secara. Casi se podía sentir el aroma a la pintura de la desconfianza y suspicacia, un fuerte y delicado aroma a la pintura de la esperanza que al mezclarse con el anterior no hacían más que irritar su nariz.

Tomó asiento frente a las seis personas en una de las sillas vacías y observó con cuidado a cada uno de ellos.

Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de presentarse frente al Consejo del Arca, en especial dentro de la propia sala de reuniones del Arca. El lienzo de fondo y los colores mezclados hacían que se sintiera incomoda.

Por desgracia para ella, no era el artista sino el dibujo trazado y en ese momento, por más que quería imponer su propia autoridad como ente y salir de la pintura, tomar el pincel y hacer suya la obra, no podía hacer nada más que mantener la boca cerrada y esperar.

La reunión comenzó. Cada miembro del Consejo se presentó a sí mismo con un aire autoritario y un tono fuerte que en medio de la habitación blanca resonó casi con eco rebotando en cada pared. Ella misma se presentó ante los miembros y tras eso, las siguientes palabras la hicieron sentir un sudor frío en su nuca mientras observaba a los miembros.

– El caso número 3012, Clarke Griffin, ex agente especial y ex líder del equipo principal de Arkadia, Skaikru – Alguien dijo, una mujer de mediana edad que se encontraba de pie frente al consejo. Recibía el nombre de Linda Thompson, cabello corto corlo rubio, ojos verdes esmeralda y vestida con un traje demasiado formal color gris que (en comparación a los demás trajes) resaltaba menos dentro de la habitación – Se le ha pedido a la señorita Griffin abandonar su puesto como agente especial y renunciar al servicio del Arca después de conocer los resultados de las bajas en los agentes en los últimos meses durante su liderazgo

Ella hizo una pausa y miro a los demás miembros del consejo, como si esperara a que alguien agregara o contradijera lo que estaba explicando. Por alguna razón, durante aquella pausa, la mente de Clarke se detuvo de golpe mientras sentía el sudor en sus palmas de las manos. ¿Acaso… era una especie de juicio?

– Conocemos los hechos. Conocemos los resultados – Un hombre de tez morena se puso en pie y de inmediato la mujer se sentó. Su rostro regordete ocultaba sus ojos marrones que poco resaltaban detrás de las gafas que traía puestas – Lo que no conocemos es el punto de vista de la señorita Griffin

Clarke abrió la boca por un segundo antes de balbucear un par de palabras que no tenían significado alguno. Las cinco miradas cayeron en ella, y el hombre, con los dedos apoyados sobre la mesa, parecía esperar con ansias a que ella se pusiera en pie para que él pudiera sentarse.

Sacudió la cabeza – Estoy confundida – Su voz resonó ronca – ¿Esto es un juicio?

– Puedes llamarlo así – Dijo Linda alzando su voz – o puedes llamarlo investigación

– También puedes llamarlo – Frente a ella, el viejo amigo de su padre, Thelonious Jaha, la miró con seriedad, sin rastro de una sonrisa amigable o un tono de voz suave – segunda oportunidad

Clarke resopló apoyando las manos sobre la mesa – No sé qué es lo que quieren que diga. Se hizo lo que había que hacer.

– Muchas vidas se perdieron en los últimos meses – Un hombre de tez clara y cabello pelirrojo dijo con un tono brusco mirándola molesto. Apretaba el puño sobre la mesa.

– Y muchas otras fueron salvadas – Ella respondió en el mismo tono – Los agentes arriesgaron sus vidas por la de los civiles, no pueden olvidar ese hecho

– No estamos restando heroísmo a sus sacrificios – La mujer dijo con calma y con una sonrisa pequeña – Simplemente queremos saber cómo ves la situación

– Con realismo. Lo que ocurrió es la realidad. Hubo pérdidas y hubo ganancias.

– Eso no es algo que se pueda negar – Una mujer dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Tenía el cabello largo color castaño, se apoyaba contra el respaldo de su silla mientras miraba a sus compañeros con calma – Ella tiene un punto. No estamos juzgando si lo que hizo estuvo bien o mal, ¿no Zacarias?

– Pero ella…

– No juzgamos – Ella repitió con una sonrisa – Al contrario, como bien dijo Thelonious, estamos entregando una segunda oportunidad

– Confiar a los menores a esta joven – El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza – Es una locura

– Creo que Clarke está más que capacitada para hacer el trabajo si lo acepta – Jaha dijo con una sonrisa mirando a sus compañeros antes de mirarla a ella – Cuando pedimos tu renuncia acordamos que tus logros eran más grandes que las bajas en los agentes de los últimos meses. Por desgracia no podemos seguir permitiendo que sigas operando bajo el nombre del Arca, es por eso que tras un acuerdo se decidió ofrecerte otro empleo, uno menos riesgoso

– Lo siento, pero por mucho que lo agradezca ya tengo…

– Sus logros marcan el camino, señorita Griffin – La mujer rubia dijo con calma mirándola con seriedad – No podemos simplemente dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. El Arca, junto al ministerio de educación, han decido entregarle una oportunidad para entrenar a los jóvenes agentes dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia. Un puesto de maestro a tiempo completo. Tras lo sucedido en el último incidente de la Academia y tras los sucesos que la rodean a usted, se ha decidido que lo mejor para ambos lados es que alguien con experiencia en el campo sea quien se encargue de las pequeñas promesas

– Como dije anteriormente, gracias, pero ya tengo otras ofertas de trabajo que he considerado – Clarke dijo mientras se ponía mirando a los cinco miembros del Arca con calma – Realmente apreció las molestias que se han tomado pese a todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses, pero debo declinar la oferta

– Creo que no lo entiende, Señorita Griffin – El hombre pelirrojo la miro molesto – Esta no es una oferta que pueda rechazar

– Con todo respeto, señor, yo no trabajo para el Arca más y bajo los derecho de un ciudadano, no puede obligarme a tomar un empleo que no deseo – Ella dijo con calma, causando que el hombre diera un salto sobre su asiento – Si eso es todo lo que hemos venido a conversar, les pido mis disculpas por rechazar la oferta y por el tiempo que han gastado en conseguirla

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Clarke respiró hondo mientras miraba a las personas que la rodeaban, todos con una expresión diferente en sus rostros, ninguna sonrisa entre ellos. Dio un asentimiento y nuevamente las gracias para luego apresurarse a salir del edificio lo más pronto posible. No quería encontrarse con nadie ni ser detenida por nadie. Simplemente quería salir de ese sofoco que había adentro.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que le sorprendía que dentro de aquella hueca habitación no se hubiera escuchado ni un solo latido. Ella todavía sentía sus manos sudadas y a eso su nuca empapada. Esta era la última vez que tendría contacto con el Arca… si es que era posible, pero con prácticamente sus amigos y familia trabajando y estudiando para ellos le iba a ser imposible.

– No es como si pudiéramos mudarnos repentinamente a otra ciudad – Ella murmuró tiempo después mientras se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a un parque, sostenía un vaso de malteada de fresa en sus manos, la pajilla cerca de su boca, su codo estaba apoyado contra el respaldo del asiento y enfrente la vista de varios niños jugando a las escondidas era su panorama.

Para su sorpresa ese día, al haber salido de la reunión y haber fijado su atención en la hora, había notado que los diez minutos que había estado dentro se habían sentido como diez horas.

Su vida de pronto se volvía cada vez peor.

Y dentro de lo malo… no había nada bueno. Ni siquiera tenía un empleo. Dos semanas buscando trabajo, intentando ignorar esas cartas de ofertas que le habían dado. ¿Podía trabajar para el FBI? Sí. ¿Podía trabajar para la policía local? Sí. ¿Podía trabajar en la CIA? Sí. ¿Quería trabajar en alguno de estos u otros lugares parecidos? No.

Su cabeza tenía una maraña confusa en cuanto a sus pensamientos.

¿Era eso a lo que se refería Octavia con hundirse en su propia locura? Un agujero negro creado por su propia cordura que por cada paso que daba solo lograba que pendiera más de un hilo para mantenerse. Un agujero negro creado por su propia obsesión con detener a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, alguien que intentaba atentar contra las vidas de personas que ella ni siquiera conocía. Figura del pasado que ella no recordaba, pero extrañamente se le hacía familiar.

Sus pensamientos habían cambiado drásticamente en un parpadeó, ella no había notado lo mucho que pensaba en Alie y lo raro que se le hacía estar ahí sentada en una banca oyendo las voces de los niños mientras sus madres conversaban alegremente en lugar de estar encerrada en su oficina uniendo puntos en un mapa.

¡Y a dónde quería llegar Alie con ese mapa! Ni siquiera logró enterarse cuál era el plan de aquella endiablada mujer, todo lo que sabía era que la fase 2 del plan ya se había puesto en marcha. Ella ganó –aunque Clarke no sabía que fue lo que ganó.

¿Ganó tiempo?

De algún modo no lo creía. Por alguna razón, Alie no parecía el tipo de persona –u holograma o lo que sea ella– que se preocupaba por el tiempo.

Los puntos en el mapa, los lugares que Alie atacaba, estaban dirigidos hacia los límites de la ciudad. Si Clarke lo ponía todo en un cuaderno, si lo dibujaba mentalmente en las hojas en blanco dentro de su cerebro, podía ver nuevamente el camino hacia donde fuera que Alie los guiaba, pero el simple hecho de que se tratase de los límites de la ciudad no lo comprendía. Cerrando los ojos y bebiendo de su malteada, seguía pensando qué es lo que estaba buscando en ese mapa, debía ser algo importante.

¡De todos modos! ¿Por qué se preocupaba por descifrarlo? No era su trabajo. Ella había sido despedida, ¿no?

Dios, comenzaba a sonar como Madi y al mismo que lo hacía, una vocecilla muy similar a la suya propia con un tono más duro le recordaba que no fue despedida sino que había renunciado.

– Realmente no hay diferencia alguna – Ella murmuró – Renunciar, ser despedida. Alie puede hacer lo que quiera ahora y yo tendré que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera, probablemente. Tal vez debería ir a la universidad y considerar tener una vida normal

Acerco la pajilla de su vaso para volver a beber de su malteada cuando se detuvo a medio camino, casi rozando sus labios y causando cosquillas. Sus ojos, que anteriormente habían estado cerrados, se abrieron lentamente mostrándose atemorizados de lo que había podido inferir de sus propias palabras.

Y aquello que tenía enfrente y que no podía ver, aquello que le había molestado desde hacía tanto tiempo, finalmente era claro. La verdad detrás de la venda que estaba cubriendo sus ojos. No solamente se refería a cómo estaba funcionando el mundo actualmente sino que también significaba la razón de las movidas de Alie.

Nuevamente, con el mapa en su cabeza, el nuevo descubriendo a un lado y un montón de pensamientos corriendo por su mente mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, ella cerró los ojos con temor.

Aquello en los límites de la ciudad.

La razón por la cual la despidieron –¡qué no! Ella renunció.

El caso de Alie contra el mundo.

Todo se había aclarado por un comentario simplón que ella misma había hecho, aunque uno no establecía la conexión con el otro, pero sí podía entender entonces el por qué la última de sus jugadas. Por qué salirse del mapa.

Tragó saliva dejando el vaso sobre la banca mientras miraba sus pies.

Alie la quería fuera del camino. Los ataques que había provocado no eran más que una excusa para causar su despido. En trece años la ciudad ha cambiado, crecido. Pero ella lo recordaba bien, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde ahora solo había edificios y rascacielos modernos, solía haber un viejo edificio que fue demolido hacia un par de años, destruido por las cenizas de una explosión y por el deseo insano de una IA de tratar de salvar el mundo.

Cubrió su boca con una mano mientras apretaba los dientes con dureza. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Simplemente seguir con su vida y olvidarse de ello o debía ir con Bellamy y contarle lo que sabía. Su mente daba vueltas en ello y sin saber en qué momento ella se había puesto en pie y comenzado a caminar, se dio cuenta de que placa o no placa, ella tenía que ir a ese lugar, después de todo, es lo que Alie quería, ¿no? Para eso causo su despido, para que pudiera ir con libertad hacia aquel lugar o quizás era otra cosa… quizá la verdadera razón por la cual causo el despido era para que ella pudiera ver algo que no vería en ningún otro lugar.

– Mierda… – Dejó escapar con un suspiro pesado. Tomó su teléfono en sus manos y rápidamente tecleo buscando un mapa antiguo de la ciudad para descubrir cuál era el edificio que se había alzado sobre los escombros de la base de Alie.

Si iba a ir a ese lugar, probablemente tendría problemas si la descubrían. Alie no era más su caso ni su misión, no era más su enemigo personal y ella solo era un civil que no debía entrometerse en los asuntos clasificados, pero no iba a quedarse con la duda ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Trabajo, universidad. Eso podía esperar. Esto no.

* * *

No importaba cuantas veces ella miraba el mensaje en sus manos, seguía sin poder sentir la sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Acaso no era lo que todo niño quería? Que su madre –que estaba a punto de meterse en un buen lío con sus jefes– le dijera que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupará. Sí, quizá eso era, pero al mismo tiempo aquella respuesta tan cortante, tan poco _Clarke_ , le hacía sentirse incomoda. A veces se preguntaba qué pasaba por la mente de Clarke.

– No te ves muy feliz.

– Tú tampoco lo estarías si tu madre te manda un mensaje tajante diciéndote que no te preocupes por nada cuando le has mandado más de veinte mensajes preguntándole cómo se encuentra.

Abby se rió suavemente – Oye, mi madre no era ese tipo de persona. Ella ni siquiera solía contarme las cosas que hacía, debes agradecer que Clarke al menos te responde.

– Simplemente no lo entiendo – Madi resopló mirando por la ventana del auto justo en cuanto se detuvieron en una luz roja – Ella ha estado rara últimamente, sobre todo con lo del despido

– Estoy segura de que tiene mucho que procesar aun y tu deber es hacerle las cosas más fáciles, no lo contrario.

– Lleva dos semanas sin trabajar – La muchacha espetó con un puchero – No es normal

– Madi, ella va a estar bien, dejo de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo. Algunos crecen más rápido que otros – Abby murmuró suavemente – Ahora, ¿qué tal la competencia?

– Entrenamiento…

– ¿Ganaron?

– Sí, Gia logró inventar una buena estrategia para ello – Suspiró la muchacha volteando a mirar a la mujer mayor con una sonrisa – Fue impresionante que ganáramos, jamás vi la cara de Charlotte tan roja como ese día. Se notaba molesta por haber perdido

– ¿Qué sucede con esa muchacha? – Preguntó Abby riendo suavemente.

– No lo tengo la menor idea. Creo que sigue enojada porque rechace entrar en su equipo aunque Ontari no parece tener problemas con eso. A esa chica solo le importan las apariencias, pero creo que a Ontari ni siquiera le interesa que la rechace, es más como…

– ¿Si te viera como un rival?

– Sí – Ella asintió – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Todos tienen un rival – Sonrió Abby amablemente.

– Supongo que Ontari es la mía, aunque tampoco estoy segura de ello – Murmuró Madi con una mueca. Sacó su teléfono celular mientras esperaba a que Clarke le mandase un mensaje o algo. Noche de pizza, visita al cine. Algo que pudieran hacer juntas, pero nada llegó. Clarke solía tener la tendencia de enviarle mensaje cada vez que algo bueno sucedía y le anticipaba la celebración que tendrían, lo que hacía que ella normalmente deseara con el corazón poder llegar a casa rápidamente. ¿Acaso no debía celebrar que sucedió nada malo?

– ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

– Hamburguesa y papas fritas estarán bien.

– Iremos a un McDonals – Sonrió Abby ilusionada – Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve ahí

– Perfecto, porque yo tengo hambre – Sonrió la muchacha. Esperaba que las noticias de Clarke pudieran llegar pronto.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí la siguiente actualización, sé que me he tardado en subir el episodio... bastante tiempo, no tengo una excusa así que no me inventaré una, la verdad es la verdad: lo olvide. El caso es, dejando esto de lado, que he vuelto y quiero continuar la historia para poder darle un final decente... o uno con el que yo me quede conforme al menos.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.


	30. Detrás de la venda

_**Resumen:**_ _Los monstruos son reales y uno de ellos en particular cubrirá toda la ciudad con un manto oscuro provocando que la humanidad se vea bajo una gran amenaza que los dañara irreparablemente. Las esperanzas se pierden, las mentes se destruyen y este monstruo hará lo que sea por salvar al mundo de sí mismo sin saber que en realidad lo está destruyendo. Clarke Griffin intentará por todos los medios mantener la luz encendida dentro de la oscuridad, pero cuando las sombras lo cubran todo a su paso, ella descubrirá secretos que jamás creyó posibles de existir. Ahora, con las horas contadas, todo lo que puede hacer para detener a la gran amenaza se verá reducido a nada si pierde el camino que la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra de pie ahora. El mundo peligra y su propia mente, ya perdida en las sombras, deberá ser recuperada por el deseo de sobrevivir y de proteger a otros._

~ Disclaimer: The 100 es una serie de ciencia ficción y drama creada por Jason Rothenberg y basada en la novela escrita por Kass Morgan.

* * *

 **~ OSCURA PESADILLA ~**

 _30  
Detrás de la venda_

Bellamy resopló mientras miraba el informe que tenía en su escritorio. Debía tener más de treinta hojas y no solo eso, sino que debajo de ese informe había otros dos con la misma cantidad de hojas –sino más. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar un minuto más con esto. Él no estaba hecho para el trabajo de escritorio.

Presionó sus sienes mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia el laboratorio donde Raven se encontraba señalando la pantalla mientras hablaba por el micro que traía puesto. Él vio a Becca revisando unas carpetas con calma, casi como si lo que estuviera sucediendo no fuera nada grave. Claro que no lo era.

– ¿Lograron atraparlo?

– Sí, vienen de camino – Becca dijo con calma antes de moverse hacia el computador cercano – Tenemos los datos. Su nombre es Kyle Thompson, tiene treinta y cinco años y ha sido proxeneta durante quince.

– ¿Quince? – Bellamy alzó las cejas con sorpresa – ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

– Pues que la policía no lo ha podido descubrir y el Arca tiene mejores asuntos de los que hacerse cargo en lugar de buscar a un proveedor de drogas

– No puedo creer que diré esto, pero desearía que Alie hiciera alguna movida o algo. Hemos estado aburridos desde entonces.

– Lo dije una vez y lo repetiré, es como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa desde aquel entonces.

– Eso es porque su juguete favorito fue despedido – Raven murmuró de mala gana.

Bellamy no dijo nada, él volteó a mirar la pantalla nuevamente donde se mostraba un mapa de la ciudad con dos gps, uno de ellos con el nombre «Octavia» y el otro «Monty». Los dos puntos rojos se movían a la misma velocidad y por el mismo camino en dirección hacia la Arkadia.

– Tengo que entregar unos informes a Kane. Cuando lleguen con el proxeneta, haz que Octavia le haga el interrogatorio. Becca, intenta buscar algo sobre Alie.

– Estoy intentándolo, pero desde que tuvimos el ataque y los computadores estallaron, el nuevo Firewall es indetectable para ella. Antes, cuando Alie tenía acceso a los computadores de la Arkadia o los míos al menos podía descubrir sus planes ya que era una vía en dos direcciones. Ahora es como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

– No nos vamos a quedar sin nada. Necesitamos encontrarla antes de que cause más problemas – Bellamy dijo con firmeza saliendo del laboratorio. Recogió el informe que estaba sobre su escritorio dejando los otros ahí.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de Kane, golpeando con los nudillos su puerta y se quedó ahí de pie. Su jefe se encontraba hablando por teléfono en ese momento sin despegar la mirada del computador, su expresión sería le decía al joven que algo estaba sucediendo.

– Está bien, te veré ahí – Dijo Kane antes de cortar la llamada y mirar al nuevo líder de Skaikru. El joven hizo una mueca jugando con la carpeta en sus manos – Lo siento, Bellamy, pero sea lo que sea que es puede esperar. Tengo algo que hacer

– Traje el informe del último caso para que le eches una mirada. Ya lo he hecho yo y creo que está todo en orden.

– Entonces déjalo ahí, lo revisaré luego.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí.

– Espera, Kane, eso no es todo.

– Bellamy, estoy apurado – Dijo él mientras recogía sus llaves. Él vio que abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco algo escondiéndolo en su mano, sin que pudiera ver qué era realmente aquel objeto, pero por un breve momento un destello amarillo brillo en sus ojos – ¿Qué sucede?

– Octavia y Monty están volviendo de la misión con nuestro sospechoso. Vamos a interrogarlo y luego a arrestarlo.

– Bien, si te parece bien, entonces hazlo.

– Escucha, sé que estás muy ocupado ahora mismo, pero necesito ayuda con otra cosa – Él dijo nervioso – Me pusiste a cargo de Skaikru y no siento que esté haciendo nada. Ni siquiera sé si mis decisiones son correctas, así que voy a preguntártelo una sola vez antes de que te vayas y luego mil veces cuando vuelvas, ¿cómo va lo de Clarke?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Dijiste que intentarías que le devolvieran el trabajo. Ella tenía una reunión con el Arca hoy, ¿hay posibilidades?

Kane lo miró con calma y luego desvió la mirada hacia su monitor. Apagó la pantalla luego de unos minutos y devolvió su mirada hacia él con la intensión de responderle cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

– Lo hablaremos cuando vuelva – Él dijo mientras miraba su celular y salía apresurado de la oficina cerrando con llave la puerta. Bellamy lo vio alejarse hacia los elevadores rápidamente y luego se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de regreso.

– Te ves abatido – Raven lo miró con la cabeza inclinada.

– ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí?

– ¿Desde los últimos dos minutos? – Alzó una ceja – No

Bellamy gruñó mirando nuevamente hacia Raven – Si fuera Clarke, ¿qué te pediría ella hacer? En esta misma situación

La muchacha intercambio una mirada con Becca y luego lo miró de regreso de él con una sonrisa torcida – Pues probablemente te regañaría por esa mirada que tienes. En cuanto a la misión que tenemos, ella probablemente ya se habría estresado al no tener noticias de Alie.

– Necesito algo que pueda funcionar, Raven.

– Ella probablemente usaría esta oportunidad para usar a Thompson como conexión hacia otros proxenetas y así poder arrestarlos a todos.

– Bien, haremos eso – Asintió Bellamy causando que Becca dejara lo que estaba haciendo y le echara una mirada a Raven. Bellamy no vio el intercambio de ambas chicas, por tanto no supo que ambas parecían preocupadas por la manera en cómo él estaba llevando las cosas.

Esperó el tiempo necesario a que Octavia y Monty llegaran y cuando sucedió, pudo ver a Monty llevando al sospechoso hacia la sala de interrogatorios mientras su hermana se dirigía hacia el laboratorio con una mueca malhumorada.

– Si esto es por tener que traer al sospechoso aquí…

– ¿Por qué estamos haciendo un interrogatorio?

– Vamos a ver si conoce a otros proxenetas. Si le ayudamos a reducir la sentencia en prisión, probablemente hablará – Bellamy explicó con calma.

La muchacha lo miró y luego vio a Raven – No lo hará.

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – Él preguntó.

– Se vino todo el camino diciendo: «no voy a hablar» y algo sobre unos amigos suyos que lo iban a rescatar.

– Donde está nadie podrá rescatarlo – Bellamy dijo con seriedad.

– Deberíamos prepararnos solo en caso de emergencia – Raven aconsejó mirando el monitor.

– No será necesario – Él dijo firmemente – Nadie podría penetrar el edificio y sacar a un criminal ante la mirada de todos

– Si tú lo dices… – Raven dijo con calma – Solo por si acaso, Octavia le pondrá un gps cuando lo interrogues y que no se dé cuenta de ello

– Raven, confía en mí – Bellamy dijo con calma mientras la miraba. La muchacha lo miró de reojo y luego asintió.

– Lo que digas, jefe.

– Octavia haz el interrogatorio – Bellamy la miró con seriedad – Raven y Becca, sigan investigando. Monty y yo veremos el interrogatorio.

– Está bien.

Él miró a sus compañeros con seriedad, preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien su nuevo trabajo o si necesitaba pedir un consejo a su novia. Se estremeció de pensar en que pudiera estar haciendo algo mal porque solo significaría que no solo no era apto para el trabajo sino que tampoco era capaz de llenar los zapatos de la anterior persona que estaba a cargo de Skaikru. Se sentía una carga pesada sobre sus hombros y desde hacía ya algunos días que estaba preguntándose a sí mismo cómo hacer este trabajo sin fallar y aun no obtenía ninguna respuesta correcta.

* * *

Clarke jamás espero que al llegar al punto al que Alie la estaba tratando de guiar pudiera ver un viejo edificio de cinco pisos. La pintura estaba arruinada por completo, al punto en que casi parecía que ni siquiera estaba pintado. Las escaleras estaban en deterioro, tanto que incluso tuvo la sensación de que no era buena idea subir por ellas. Pero el edificio en sí no disponía de ascensor y las escaleras de emergencia parecían ser la única manera de entrar ya que la puerta estaba bloqueada por un enorme muro de concreto. Ella rodeó el metro cuadrado viendo las ventanas cubiertas con periódico, incluso algunas rotas, pero el periódico se encontraba del otro lado impidiéndole la vista. Había una cinta rodeando el edificio que impedía el paso y un cartel que ponía algo sobre una multa por cruzar el lugar. El resto del vecindario estaba casi vacío, pocas casas, pocos edificios y definitivamente poca gente. El lugar ni siquiera entonaba con aquel viejo edificio.

Algunas personas la miraban desde sus casas, preguntándose qué hacía ella ahí y Clarke sabía, con solo mirarlos, que esas personas no debían ser de la parte bonita de la ciudad. Vendedores de drogas, ladrones. Por la forma en que se gritaban del uno al otro, el vocabulario que tenían y la manera en la que vestían quizá eran de la clase baja, muy baja, hasta el punto en que ni ellos mismos tenían respeto por sus vidas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que había una parte de la población que vivía de esta manera.

Volvió a mirar el viejo edificio y le habría gustado preguntarle a alguien sobre la historia de este lugar, pero ella no estaba segura de que fuera buena. Cruzó la cinta amarilla echando un vistazo a su alrededor, las personas que la miraban ni siquiera parecían preocupadas de que ella hubiera entrado en una zona prohibida. Dio un paso sobre el escalón de metal oxidado escuchándolo chirriar por su peso. Tragó saliva preguntándose a qué piso debería dirigirse.

De partida, más que a qué piso, la pregunta que tenía en su mente era por qué Alie la había llevado ahí en primer lugar. Qué había aquí que Alie quería que viera. Es decir, en su mente había habido una explosión impresionante porque se suponía que este edificio se había consumido por una explosión cuando su padre y el de Monty sacrificaron sus vidas para destruir la tecnología de Alie y para que así desde la Arkadia pudieran detenerla o al menos bloquear su programa por un tiempo. Ella aún no estaba segura de cómo funcionaba esa tecnología.

Se tragó el temor que la inundaba y subió los escalones con cuidado hasta llegar a una ventana cercana. El vidrio estaba cubierto con papel de un viejo periódico amarillento que enseñaba a duras penas la sección del deporte. El vidrio delante del periódico, estaba tan sucio y empolvado que Clarke imagino que incluso si le pasara un paño humado por encima no saldría la suciedad. Miro a su alrededor en la escalera y detuvo su mirada en uno de los barrotes que se encontraba oxidado y casi separado por completo de la estructura. Ella alzó la mano y jaló con fuerza causando que la escalera temblara por completo, espero a que se calmara y luego suspiro con alivió antes de volver a jalar el trozo de metal que se rompió finalmente y se separó de la escalera. Alzo la barra oxidada y rompió el vidrio con la intención de crear un agujero por el cual entrar. Arranco el papel como pudo y se fijó en la distancia de la ventana con el suelo.

Cruzar sin hacerse daño no iba a ser fácil, pero aun así decidió hacerlo. Quito los trozos de vidrio que se encontraban en el borde inferior de la ventana, golpeándolos con el trozo de metal y luego rompió los que estaban a sus costados y por encima, no sacándolos, pero si encogiéndolos para causar el menor daño posible al cruzar. Dio un salto hacia el interior –no sin cortarse la mano– sobre los vidrios rotos que estaban en el suelo. Todo el lugar estaba empolvado y era difícil ver en la oscuridad cuando no había nada para iluminar. Ella tosió por el polvo que había levantado del suelo al saltar mientras se movía en la habitación buscando algo para iluminar el lugar. A simple vista parecía un pequeño departamento, algunas habitaciones, una cocina y un baño, pero el lugar estaba en completo desuso y también en completo desastre, mucho polvo y objetos rotos. Parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Encontró unas velas y unos fósforos en la cocina, probablemente la persona que había vivido ahí anteriormente –si es que en realidad alguien vivió ahí y no fue solo fachada– los había tenido en caso de emergencia.

Salió de la habitación sosteniendo la vela en sus manos y vio que la puerta marcaba el número 201. A un lado había otras puertas que continuaban el orden numérico hasta el 205 y al subir las escaleras la cuenta continuaba en 301 hasta el 305. Ella se imaginó rápidamente que el 505 sería el último departamento del pequeño edificio.

Se preguntó a dónde tenía que ir y aunque en su mente era necesario dar patadas en cada habitación del lugar, prefirió no arriesgarse ante la delicada estructura del viejo edificio. Además, tardaría horas revisando cada departamento.

Si este era el edificio en que Alie se había escondido durante el caso de _Alie contra el mundo_ era posible que su base estuviera en el último piso. Ella recordaba haber escuchado algo parecido de la boca de Kane. Decidió acortar sus opciones yendo hacia el último piso. Si estaba equivocada, entonces tendría que empezar de nuevo, pero si no...

...podría tener algo bueno entre manos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras por completo y no contaba con ninguna habitación extra, baño o cocina como los demás departamentos. Era una habitación única. Tenía algunos mesones en algunos lados, seis grandes monitores justo delante de la puerta, una especie de consola donde había muchos botones y palancas, una silla giratoria.

Clarke miró todo el lugar con interés en busca de alguna ventana, pero no había ninguna. Solo paredes se cementos.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Ella murmuró con curiosidad antes de que los seis monitores se encendieran de pronto causando que diera un salto de miedo y la vela casi resbalara. Se quemó la mano con la cera, pero apenas lo sintió. Vio enfrente de ella, la imagen de la persona que menos esperaba ver en el mundo: su padre.

– _Esta es una grabación de mis memorias, algo grande que se oculta a la vista de todos. Si estás viendo esto, es porque has sido elegido para conocer la verdad que se ha mentido oculta para todo el mundo. Las cosas que hicimos, lo que tuvimos que hacer y lo que decidimos hacer. Muchos arrepentimientos y muchas desgracias. Lo peor de todo, es que no ha valido la pena ninguno de estos esfuerzos, porque ella ha escapado. Volverá algún día y la nueva generación de Agentes de la Arkadia debe detenerla. Hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer. Mi nombre es Jake Griffin y estás son mis memorias, mis últimos recuerdos de mi mayor arrepentimiento, de lo que más amo y de lo que más deseo._

* * *

– Ya te dije, chica, que pierdes tu tiempo. No soy un soplón.

Octavia se aguantó las ganas de gruñirle al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Un hombre bajito de cabello canoso por los costados, una mirada petulante y ojos claros que, en su opinión eran un desperdicio en alguien tan molesto como él, vestido con camiseta holgada sin mangas, hawaiiana a toda vista y unos shorts. Cuando lo atraparon en un club playero, ella definitivamente no esperaba que aquel hombre estuviera a la vista de todos. Era un idiota.

– Escucha, amigo – Soltó aquella palabra como si fuese veneno – si no me dices lo que quiero saber, vas a pasar mucho tiempo en prisión. Al menos podemos ayudarte, ¿no te parece? A reducir la sentencia aunque sea un poco

– ¿Sabes? Un año menos es lo mismo que estar la sentencia completa ahí – Dijo con calma y con una gran sonrisa – Además, no iré a prisión. Ya te he advertido que vendrán a por mí.

– ¿Quiénes exactamente?

– Oh, no creerás que un hombre tan importante como yo será dejado a su suerte, ¿verdad? – Él dijo con arrogancia.

– ¿Importante? – Alzó una ceja bufando – Te enviaré a prisión y me haré cargo para que lo pases mal

– ¿Es una amenaza?

– Es una advertencia. Dime, quiénes son tus compradores y tus colegas ahora…

– Me gusta eso – Él sonrió – Sin embargo, por muy feroz que puedas ser, ya te lo dije, no soy un soplón

Apretó los dientes. Ella golpeó la mesa con ambas manos mientras se ponía en pie y lo miraba enojada. Sus ojos flamearon mientras aquel hombre la miraba divertido, sin saber que acababa de despertar la furia de una muchacha peligrosa. Cuando ella estaba por hacer que hablara de una vez, Bellamy entró a toda prisa en la habitación y la sacó a la fuerza dejando al hombre –esposado en la mesa– ahí sentado mientras miraba hacia los dos hermanos confundido.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy intentando conseguir la información.

– ¿Qué planeabas hacer, golpearlo?

– Si era necesario…

– Octavia.

– ¿Qué? Tú preguntaste.

– No va a hablar.

– Entonces usaré mi as bajo la manga. Voy a extorsionarlo hasta que hable.

– No harás eso.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque yo lo prohíbo.

– ¿Es una broma? Clarke lo hubiera permitido.

– ¡Pero Clarke ya no está a cargo nunca más!

Hubo un silencio que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes. Bellamy apretó con fuerza los parpados masajeándose las sienes antes de ver que Monty se acercaba a ellos en silencio y algo sorprendido.

– Entonces así es cómo va a ser todo, ¿no? Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que ella al prohibir lo que ella permitía – Octavia respondió entre dientes – Escucha, no me interesa cómo quieras dirigir al equipo, pero esta es mi manera de hacer las cosas. Ya sea que quieras o no.

– No, no más Octavia – Él dijo tenso – Si no habla, no hablará y lo enviaremos a prisión. Ya nos las arreglaremos para encontrar a sus compradores

Octavia resopló de mala gana antes de mirar a Monty que se encogía de hombros. Bellamy miró a los dos y luego volteó a mirar la puerta de entrada hacia la sala de interrogatorio.

– Contacten con los oficiales de DPA, lo entregaremos ahora.

– ¿Qué rayos le sucede a él? – Ella preguntó cuándo su hermano se había marchado.

– Parece que de pronto la corona le pesa demasiado – Dijo Monty con un tono despreocupado – No debiste haber mencionado a Clarke. Es un tema sensible para él

– Lo es para todos – Ella dijo con calma – Un tema que nadie puede dejar pasar, pero si te soy sincera prefiero tenerla a ella y seguir haciendo mi trabajo como lo he hecho toda mi vida a tenerlo a él prohibiendo todo

– Eres demasiado dura.

– Dame una sola razón para no serlo.

– Es nuevo en el trabajo.

– Ya, como si fuera la gran cosa. Todo lo que Clarke hacía era pasar de reunión en reunión, dar órdenes y alzar su pistola contra los que se negaban. No hay gran cambio, nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

– Dale tiempo – Monty dijo con calma mientras metía las manos dentro de sus sudadera negra – Iré a buscar a los oficiales

– Intentaré no estrangularlo.

– Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

* * *

Dejó escapar el aliento mientras tallaba sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, cansada y molesta por lo que estaba escuchando y viendo en los seis monitores, los cuales formaban una sola imagen. La vela que había iluminado su camino hasta aquel departamento se encontraba apagada y tirada en el suelo, ella ni siquiera estaba preocupada por aquel objeto.

La imagen se detenía cada cierto tiempo y se rebobinaba para reproducir el vídeo de casi treinta minutos –si es que no era más– donde su padre hablaba a la cámara y cada vez que este terminaba de reproducirse, poco antes de rebobinarse, se mostraba otro trozo de vídeo, una cámara oculta que había en el salón, la misma habitación en la cual Clarke se encontraba ahora, y mostraba los últimos minutos de Alie sobre la tierra antes de haber sido apagada durante un tiempo determinado.

Dios, ella era como el villano que querías matar en videojuego, pero siempre revivía. Una plaga molesta y reciclable.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella y su primer instinto fue esconderse rápidamente, pero en su lugar simplemente se puso en pie recogiendo la vela y alzándola con la esperanza de poder noquear a alguien sin que esta se partiera en dos.

– Uno de los mejores agentes de la Arkadia – Ella parpadeó confundida e inclinó la mirada. Pese a que los monitores iluminaban bastante, ella solo podía ver dos siluetas en frente suyo y solo por la voz pudo reconocer a la persona frente a ella.

– ¿Kane?

– Baja eso – Su ex jefe dio un paso con cautela, alzando las manos en son de paz.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no respondió. Bajó las manos mientras respiraba hondo, como si estuviera meditando sus palabras para poder decirlas con tacto y con calma, al menos lo suficiente como para no enloquecerla. Ella frunció el ceño viendo a la otra persona acercarse y enseguida la reconoció.

– Tenemos un rastreador instalado dentro de tu celular.

– Tienes un… – Ella parpadeó aturdida antes de apretar con tanta fuerza la vela en sus manos que esta comenzó a trisarse – ¡Me has estado siguiendo!

– Clarke, cálmate.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando estás violando mi privacidad? – Ella gruñó.

– Estas en terreno prohibido – Jaha dijo mirándola intensamente – Desde nuestro punto de vista, tú estás violando la ley

– Wow, en serio tienes la cara para decirme eso…

– Escucha, baja la vela y hablaremos – Quizá fue su imaginación, pero a ella le pareció que él había enrojecido de vergüenza.

La muchacha miró la vela en sus manos, casi destruida a causa de la fuerza con la que la había apretado. Rodó los ojos lanzándola al suelo. Tampoco era que fuera un arma confiable, si lo pensaba bien.

– ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?

Tanto Kane como Jaha se miraron entre sí antes de mirar el monitor.

– Teníamos la sensación de que esto sucedería pronto – Kane respondió mientras se sentaba sobre un mesón cerca de la silla donde ella había estado sentada.

Jana se apoyó contra la pared contraria y le indicó a la muchacha tomar asiento. Clarke lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego resopló.

– Habla – Dijo con seriedad.

– Esperábamos que esto no sucediera hasta dentro de un tiempo – Él resopló – Intentamos guardar los secretos, pero por lo visto fuiste más inteligente y estuviste un paso por delante

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Qué te parece si te cuento todo desde el comienzo – Kane sugirió con calma.

Clare echó un vistazo por su hombro hacia los monitores y luego hacia Kane – ¿Es cierto todo eso?

– Cada palabra – Jaha respondió por él – Todo lo que Jake Griffin, tu padre, dejo grabado en aquel vídeo es completamente cierto. Por desgracia, no teníamos conocimiento de aquel vídeo o de lo contrario lo habríamos confiscado.

– Entonces no fue un accidente que Alie se corrompiera – Ella dijo entre dientes mirando a Kane con horror – Ustedes la corrompieron. Es por eso que ella no reconoce estar corrompida, porque ustedes lo permitieron y para ella eso es parte de su programa

Kane guardó silencio antes de tragar pesado. Su voz sonó dura, bastante afligida y su mirada distante.

– Alie era un proyecto que la Arkadia estaba desarrollando en secreto, Phoenix y Walden no tenían conocimiento de este proyecto y solo una parte del Arca sabía sobre esto: el consejo. Nadie más. Cuando se planteo la creación de una IA que pudiera ayudar a las personas, se hicieron muchas pruebas. La tecnología no estaba a nuestro alcance en aquel momento, pero Becca era una persona muy persistente y no se rindió. Después de muchos años de intentos fallidos, ella finalmente logró crear su propio programa para así crear a Alie. Fue impresionante. Al inicio creamos la apariencia, su base de datos, su misión. Todo iba de maravilla, Alie ayudaba más que nadie en la Arkadia. Tenía acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad de nuestro país, acceso a los satélites y controlaba cada software que existiera. Ella era invencible y con su ayuda se pudo detener a muchos criminales. Todo iba bien.

Jaha se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar en donde Kane se había detenido.

– Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, deseábamos más. Queríamos que la seguridad de las personas fuera un hecho imposible de refutar. Que nadie pudiera intervenir, así que presionamos a Becca para que forzara el programa de Alie. Ella explicó que si lo hacíamos habría un 60% de que Alie se corrompiera. Al principio sonaba mal... la palabra «corromper»... pero después de saber que aquello implicaba tener más control en la ciudad, no solo en tecnología sino en todos lados, se decidió corromper a Alie. Era como tener ojos en todos lados. Becca no quería destruir a Alie de esta forma, ella estuvo en contra en todo momento, pero al final aceptó corromperla aunque no sin antes advertir que dentro de lo bueno había algo malo. Nadie la escuchó, ni siquiera tu padre.

– Tienes que entender, Clarke, que para la época en la que estábamos, hace unos años atrás, tener a Alie era un gran paso en nuestra lucha diaria. Alie podía hacer de todo, no solo ser nuestros ojos y oídos, ella misma podía detener a las personas al estar corrompida. Era un agente más de la Arkadia – Kane dijo con fuerza en su voz – Pero entonces comenzó a retorcerse. Como dijo Becca, dentro de lo bueno había algo malo y nosotros lo vimos en primera fila cuando ella misma había matado a un hombre que estaba listo para entregarse a sí mismo. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que la corrupción de Alie la obligaría a ella a hacer lo que sea para proteger a las personas. Desconfiaba de todos y no daba segundas oportunidades.

– Antes de que Alie comenzara a destruirse a sí misma, tu padre fue el primero en ver que Becca tenía razón con sus palabras. Él insistió en que debíamos plantar un antivirus, que debíamos limpiarla y quitarle la corrupción, pero nadie escuchó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pronto ella se había escapado de nuestras manos y estaba haciéndose cargo por su propia cuenta de proteger al mundo. Fue entonces, cuando después de mucho tiempo, se decidió poner un plan en acción y este plan era destruir todos los servidores. Era básicamente como destruir la internet por completo – Kane se estremeció fuertemente – El Arca lo aprobó pese a que había tres personas que se opusieron a ello, porque al hacerlo, todo iba a quedar expuesto para el mundo. Los bancos, los autos, las computadores. Información personal. Todo iba a ser destruido con un pequeño virus.

– Los que se opusieron a ello fueron bloqueados por los agentes del Arca – Jaha continuo con la voz ronca – pero Beca, tu padre y el de Monty se negaron a ser aprendidos por el Arca. Ellos no creían que esa fuera la manera de detener a Alie porque al hacerlo todo el mundo iba a estar en un mayor peligro. Hubieron peleas y discusiones, cuando descubrimos el plan de Alie de lanzar el misil de radiación sobre la ciudad el plan se puso en marcha, pero ellos tres hicieron un plan propio para detenerlo. Mientras Becca se encargaría de hackearnos a nosotros para evitar que lanzáramos el virus, Jake y el Michael Green vinieron aquí – Él alzó las manos señalando la habitación – Habían descubierto con la ayuda de Becca que esta era la base de Alie y el plan que ellos tenían era evitar que Alie lanzara el misil. Era una batalla de dos frentes.

Clarke cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a Jaha intensamente.

– Mataste a mi padre – Dijo con un tono bajo, apenas audible.

– Los agentes estaban bajo las órdenes del Arca – Jaha asintió con pesar – Detener a cualquiera que estuviera del lado de Alie. Ellos lograron su cometido, lograron hacer entender a Alie que no debía lanzar el misil, pero no pudieron evitar que ella cambiara su mentalidad. Durante una pelea aquí los agentes del Arca hicieron su trabajo y detuvieron a los hombres de Alie, no sin cargarse algunas vidas, entre ellos Jake y Michael. Fue gracias al padre de Monty que pudieron detener a Alie porque mientras Jake hablaba con Alie convenciéndola de detener el ataque, él estaba hackeando el sistema de Alie sin ser visto y enviándole a Becca la señal para bloquear a Alie luego de haber detenido nuestro virus. Por desgracia, Alie no estaba detenida y sabíamos que iba a volver algún día…

Cubrió su boca con una mano mientras pensaba en las palabras de Jaha y Kane, así mismo, la confesión de su padre sobre la corrupción de Alie que había visto en el vídeo se le reproducía en su memoria.

– Tú me mentiste – Ella murmuró mirando a Kane, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión – sobre Alie, sobre mi padre, sobre todo

– Es un asunto delicado, Clarke.

– ¿Mi madre lo sabe?

– No.

– Entonces también le mentiste a ella.

– Clarke, si me escucharas por un minuto…

– ¿Cómo sé que no volverás a mentirme? – Ella miró a Kane enojada. Sus ojos enfurecidos brillaron en la oscuridad. La expresión de un león preparado para la batalla hizo que Kane se tensara en donde estaba sentado. Volteó la mirada hacia Jaha – ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? Me despediste

Jaha no respondió. Él bajó la mirada apretando los labios, esperando a que Clarke comprendiera algo, pero la muchacha estaba demasiado enojada como para pensar en ese momento.

– Si te hubiéramos contado la verdad, no habrías querido detener a Alie. Habrías intentado ponerte de su lado – Kane dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Tan poco me conoces como para decir eso?

– Solo estamos reduciendo los peligros.

– ¿Reduciendo los peligros? – Ella se burló – Dime, cómo te funciono eso en el pasado.

– Eso es injusto – Él dijo apretando la mandíbula – Hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer para proteger a las personas

– ¡No te compares conmigo! – Ella se puso en pie mirándolo enfurecida – Yo hago lo que haga falta para proteger a las personas; tú haces lo que haga falta para satisfacer tu orgullo. No te interesa proteger a las personas. La prensa, tu orgullo, tus avances, eso es lo que te interesa. A ti, al Arca, al mundo entero. Nos hemos hecho mierda protegiendo a las personas, agentes dieron sus vidas por la causa y eso no te interesa. ¿Me despidieron por tener bajas? ¡Eso sucede siempre! No es una excusa, porque al menos yo sí tuve las agallas para hacer lo que hay que hacer sin perder mi propia alma en el proceso. Sé quién soy, sé lo quiero y sobre todo sé lo que hago. Cargo con eso siempre.

Kane se bajó de la mesa apretando con fuerza los puños.

– ¿Por qué están aquí? – Ella se volteó a mirar a Jaha – ¿Sabías que Alie nos estaba guiando hacia la verdad e intentaron detenerla, no es así? ¡Por eso me pediste la renuncia!

Jaha la miró intensamente antes de asentir – Sí. Cuando Kane vio el patrón de los ataques de Alie lo mostró al Arca y enseguida supimos que si tú estabas a cargo no te detendrías hasta llegar a donde Alie quería que estuvieras así que hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer: pedimos tu renuncia. Si renunciabas, también sabíamos que Alie dejaría de atacar a las personas. A ella no le interesa atacar a la gente, solo le interesaba llamar tu atención. No fue Alie quién provoco tu renuncia, fue el Arca y solo el Arca. Las circunstancias se convirtieron en una tapadera.

– ¿Por qué Alie tendría que estar interesada en mí? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Cuando comenzó el proyecto de Alie, tú aun no nacías. Pero tenías cinco meses de edad cuando ella comenzó a tener conciencia propia. Solía ser como un bebé recién nacido, maravillándose con todo y preguntando qué era cada cosa que no comprendía. Entre ellos, la bebé de Jake – Kane dijo con un tono grave – Para ella, ver un bebé, era la octava maravilla del mundo y del mismo modo que tú aprendías, ella aprendía cosas nuevas. Tres años después, cuando Monty nació, ella no parecía tan maravillada como lo estaba contigo, porque ya te había conocido, te había visto crecer, ver tus reacciones ante las cosas nuevas. Ver a Monty, para ella, no era más que repetir lo que vio contigo, aunque estoy casi seguro de que de igual modo se sintió contenta con tener a Monty ya que ambos eran completamente diferentes. Reacciones diferentes, sonrisas diferentes, apariencia completamente diferente – Kane pasó la manos por su rostro – Cuando Becca detecto que Alie comenzaba a moverse, supimos que necesitábamos encontrar una manera de detenerla. Skaikru tenía que hacerlo ya que era el único equipo de la Arkadia que estaba formado por los mejores agentes. El problema era que los agentes que teníamos entonces no pudieron hacerlo.

– Fue cuando Arca decidió cambiar al equipo. Habían candidatos que estaban aprobados, pero aún no se les había dado la noticia así que se aprovechó aquello para reelegir los candidatos. Cinco chicos que tenían una relación con los acontecimientos de Alie fueron elegidos: la hija de un traidor, la cual era una experta en las computadoras y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; los hijos de una mujer que se había envuelto en un desafortunado accidente por culpa de su novio, un hombre que trabajaba para el Arca y los hijos de los dos agentes que lograron detener a Alie en el pasado. Supimos que este equipo era el mejor de todo. Mente, corazón, astucia, comprensión e ingenio. Era la única manera de detener a Alie así que los elegimos y sabíamos desde el primer día en que Alie se mostró ante ti que no te había olvidado y que podríamos usar eso para detenerla.

Clarke chasqueó la lengua – Me has estado usando durante ocho años – Murmuró – A mí y a los demás…

– Intentamos hacer lo mejor, Clarke.

– Tu problema, Kane, es que sigues intentando cuando deberías parar – Ella sacudió la cabeza. Lo miro más calmada, ya no había furia en sus ojos sino decepción y traición – Sabías que iba a ser blanco de Alie y permitiste que sucediera. No me dijiste la verdad cuando era necesario, tantas peleas y tantas quejas para nada. Mentira tras mentira. Ella tenía razón cuando me dijo que había una venda en mis ojos, porque no podía ver que aun cuando decías que me dirías la verdad solo estabas dándome otra mentira más.

– Me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

– Pero no lo fueron – Ella dijo con seriedad.

Kane bajó la mirada mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo. Ella se dio una vuelta, molesta y sintiéndose más cansada que de costumbre. Pasaba una mano por su rostro como si aquello fuera a aliviarla.

– Me imagino que ya lo has deducido, pero cuando te ofrecimos el puesto de maestra en la academia fue para poder vigilarte – Jaha dijo con seriedad. Lentamente Clarke se dio la vuelta viendo a ambos hombres mirándola – Necesitábamos saber si Alie seguía en contacto contigo o no. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que descubrieras la verdad, pero la cosa salió mal. Descubriste la verdad sin necesidad de que Alie te ayudará y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer salvo una cosa

Kane extendió su mano enseñando la placa dorada con su nombre en ella. Se encontraba bien pulida y bajo el brillo de los monitores, jamás había destacado más que en ese momento. Ella la vio fijamente mientras a su mente se le venían todos los recuerdos en que había sacado la placa cuando se encontraba en un caso e intentaba identificarse, así como el momento en que Madi –con solo seis años– la sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ella y le demostró a Clarke la valentía que ella sabía que tenía. Esa placa que la había acompañado durante ocho años y que se la habían arrebatado cruelmente solo para proteger un sucio secreto.

– Antes de venir, cuando descubrimos a donde te dirigías, el Arca aceptó devolverte tu empleo.

– Porque de esa manera puedes mantenerme bajo tu control.

– No es personal.

– Wow – Ella dijo con sarcasmo – No quiero la placa

– Clarke… – Kane la vio sorprendida.

– No quiero trabajar para ti – Dijo con seriedad mirando a Kane antes de pasar a Jaha – o para mi ti

– Vamos, Clarke, no es tiempo de bromas – Kane la miró con sorpresa – Esto era lo que querías, tu trabajo de vuelta. Te necesitamos para detener a Alie.

– No me necesitas porque obviamente te da igual lo que yo decida hacer – Ella lo miró enojada – Madi estuvo en peligro dos veces por culpa de Alie, ¿crees sinceramente, que no te habría golpeado de haber salido lastimada? Sobre todo ahora que me cuentas la verdad. Te habría matado, Kane, y no es una expresión figurativa

– ¿Quién es Madi? – Jaha frunció el ceño.

– La única persona en este mundo de la cual te quiero lejos de ella – Ella lo miró con enojo.

– Está bien, no quieres volver a trabajar para nosotros y lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo, pero dime, qué podemos hacer para que aceptes volver – Kane dijo con seriedad – Alie desapareció de nuestros radares, pero sabemos que volverá cuando tú lo hagas. Ella simplemente está esperando a por ti

– No es mi problema.

– ¿Quieres ver a nuestra ciudad sometida por Alie?

– No lo cargues a mis hombros. Fuiste tú quien me despidió.

Jaha se estremeció ante la muchacha. No entendía cómo era posible que tanta calma pudiera ser tan amenazante. Se preguntó internamente si todos los oponentes a los que se había enfrentado en cada misión, cada caso, se habían sentido de la misma manera que él: atemorizados.

– Qué podemos hacer entonces…

– ¿Realmente quieres saber?

– Sí.

– La verdad.

– ¿Qué?

– Di la verdad

Y con eso, un silencio cayó en la habitación. Clarke había soltado su sentencia, pero en ningún momento ella dijo que volvería al trabajo y parecía ser que ninguno de los dos hombres lo había comprendido, ya que solo podían pensar en lo que la chica dijo con seriedad. Ella sabía los problemas que traería la verdad, pero también sabía que esto era lo correcto. Así debían comenzar, así es como debía ser.

– ¿Qué harás entonces, Jaha?

El hombre de tez morena la miro intentando mantenerse calmado. Él no espero a que Kane lo mirará o le diera un consejo, no. Él era el líder del Consejo del Arca, tenía una decisión que tomar y no necesitaba que un inferior le dijera que hacer, en especial una muchacha que había renunciado. Qué podía hacer entonces en esa situación. ¿Debía aceptar hacer solo para que ella volviera o debía aceptar hacerlo para poder honrar el sacrificio y la injusticia que sufrieron tres agentes de la Arkadia, entre ellos su mejor amigo?

– Está bien, quieres la verdad, tendrás al verdad.

– No a mí, Jaha, yo ya la conozco – Ella dijo con seriedad.

– No esperaras a que se la cuente a tu madre y a Monty.

Ella asintió.

– Clarke, piensa bien las cosas, podrías destruirlo.

– Corrección, Kane, tú lo harás – Ella no quito la mirada de encima de Jaha, pero aun así movió la cabeza en dirección a Kane.

– Estás culpándonos por todo, pero esto fueron las órdenes del Arca.

– Mi padre está muerto, Jaha; El padre de Monty; Becca fue encerrada en su casa por trece años – Ella dijo con seriedad – No me digas que no tengo razones para culpar al Arca por sus decisiones, porque por el simple hecho de querer agrandar su ego desobedecieron las indicaciones, corrompieron a Alie y mataron a los suyos o los aprisionaron para callarlos. Mucha gente ha salido lastimada porque el Arca no sabe dirigir y para qué, para que todo sea en vano.

El silenció cayó en la habitación iluminada por la luz de los seis monitores. Tres corazones latiendo; tres miradas impasibles y tres personas que podían desencadenar una ola de desconfianza y traición con solo una palabra...

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** El otro día me desvelé viendo la S6 de The 100 después de haber visto una escena, más bien era como una imagen, en la que Clarke se apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza y el titulo que ponía... digamos que era un tremendo spoiler. Vi esa imagen y lo siguiente que sé es que son las 6 am de la mañana y yo acabab de terminar la temporada 6 completa. La verdad es que cuando salió la temporada la empece a ver, pero me quede pillada en el episodio 6 y ahora la retome hace ya... como una semana habrá pasado desde ese maraton y francamente, tengo deseos de ver una S7 si es que se ha confirmado o no. Espero que sí.

Después de ver la S6 me quede con más de Madi y Clarke y luego recorde este fics que tenía escrito y pensé... ¿por qué lo deje a la mitad? Así que como no tengo respuesta, solo puedo pensar en que me molesta que no esté terminado. Tengo otro fics ahí que no está terminado así que también estoy escribiendo el final (aunque ese no pertenece a The 100) para subirlo.

Y ya que estamos con Spam, jeje, estoy subiendo una historia en wattpad, es bastante diferente ya que es un original basado en las historias de Piratas. También planeo actualizar Oscura Pesadilla en Wattpad por cierto, así que quiero volver a subir nuevas historias... siento deseos de hacerlo. En Wattpad mi usuario es Liraa12, por si interesa.

 **Por** **cierto,** creo que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 31 o 32, quizá 31 y medio, así que eso significa que el resto de los capítulos vienen frescos y nuevos por tanto, pido disculpas si algo no concuerda, evidentemente lo haré saber antes del episodio, pero ya me he leído todo lo que he subido de fics, pero siento que es probable que algunas cosas se me pasen por alto.

 _Dejen reviews.  
Se despide Lira12_


End file.
